Reincarnated into the world of Naruto
by onetim3
Summary: Izaya. Karasuma Izaya. I was a spy working for the UN on a top secret mission when someone sold me out. Seriously? I had to work fast and working fast means higher chances of getting caught. Wait, what is this. Where am I? "What a shame. Another failure." Said a cold, dark, and eerie voice. "Is that...Orochimaru!" The last thing I remember was an explosion. Is this reincarnation?
1. Reincarnated

**Hello everyone, welcome to my Narutoverse fic. I just want to mention a few things before the start of the story. First off, you may notice that I reference the background of the Narutoverse but made some small changes to it as well. For instance, some events that took place when certain characters were a certain age may not align due to me making changes in the details to fit my story like, Sasuke was supposed to be 8 years old and already be attending the academy when Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan. **

**Well, in short, that didn't happen in this story. Sasuke hadn't officially enrolled yet and was only 5 or 6 when Itachi killed his clansmen and defected. Details details. **

**Second, the main character of my story will be named Karasuma Izaya, Izaya is his first name. **

**And lastly, disclaimer notice, I do not own any characters or plot related to the actual Narutoverse except for my own original character and the makeshift changes I made to the original story. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1

Drip...Drip...Drip...Water from the ceiling of the cave continued to fall at a constant pace. Not too fast, but not slow either. The room was dimly lit by multiple torches hanging on the sides of the wall. Multiple large cylindrical containers filled with liquid were erected in the room and gave off a light blue glow.

In one of the containers the fingers of a specimen slightly moved. "Ugh...What happened...Where am I? Am I not dead?" I took a minute to slowly assimilate my mind and recollect my thoughts since all I could see was darkness. The last thing I remembered was being shot in the chest and then pressing a button that triggered an explosion.

Oh wait. Right, I was on a search and destroy mission.

I worked as an international spy for the UN and was supposed to infiltrate and recover or destroy the new weapon of one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world. The day before I was about to complete my mission someone leaked the info of my mission to the enemy so I had to work in haste. I ended up getting shot in the process, but I was able to successfully transmit the data of their weaponized research to the UN.

Since I was dying and had no way to escape I ended up destroying the entire research base with the multiple explosives I planted. I should've died then and there but turns out I'm alive. Is this what they call reincarnation?

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Seems I'm in some sort of experimental container I mused as I checked over the multiple needles and pads attached to my new body. Wow, my hands are pretty pale looking.

Wait, does this mean my entire body is this pale? Jeez, almost like a ghost…I have a feeling that if I stick around here i'll be in for a world of torture. Seems like the other containers are empty. Hmm...and my hands and feet are pretty small. Did I reincarnate into the body of a child?

As I was musing to myself I heard footsteps coming from the hallway corridor so I quickly resumed by dead-like comatose state. Surprisingly, even with my eyes closed I seemed to be able to tell where the mysterious figure was and track its movements.

In my mind the figure looked like a blue light of fire. The footsteps slowly got louder and louder until they came to a stop in front of the container I was in. I wonder who it is I silently pondered. Probably the person who put me in this damned jar.

What I wasn't expecting was that the voice of this mysterious individual sounded incredibly eerie and sinister.

"Another failure." It said. "Looks like I'll have to leave this hideout before I'm discovered. What a pity. Other than that kid Yamato every other experimental subject died in the process of creating a Wood Style user. I even went to the lengths of giving this one the sharingan and tortured its mind in hopes to unleash the mangekyou sharingan. Unfortunately both the body and the mind couldn't stand the process and ended up shutting down."

I silently cursed in my head at this vicious bastard and was also surprised at myself that I understood what he was saying. After a while of this mysterious figure taking a few important documents he left without saying another word. I remained unmoved for a few hours just incase before opening my eyes again and taking a sweep around the room with my eyes.

Surprisingly everything in the room, even while being dimly lit was perfectly clear to me. Oh wait...that person did say he gave this body sharingan. No way, don't tell me I reincarnated into the world of Naruto?! And that person...No way, could that have been Orochimaru?

I was reincarnated into the body of one of his experimental subjects? I unplugged the pads and needles attached to my body and took off my breathing mask before swimming to the top of the container and removing the lid to climb out. I gave my body a quick stretch and took in a deep breath before looking at my naked reflection through the glass container.

Wow...pale I mused to myself. And definitely male. Surprisingly I'm not genderless as one of Orochimaru's experiments. I ran my hand through my snow white hair which was surprisingly soft. From the looks of my appearance I'm probably around age 4 or 5.

I stared fixedly at my eyes which bore the blood red color of the sharingan and the trademark 3 tomoe pattern on them. I focused in an attempt to deactivate the sharingan which failed miserably.

"Guess I can't deactivate the sharingan since my body isn't that of the Uchiha."

I focused on my body and sensed the changes of energy flow through it. This energy must be chakra. Surprisingly the drain on my chakra was minimal. Must have something to do with what Orochimaru did to this body. My guess is that this was an artificial body made from the First Hokage's cells.

"For an artificial body I'm surprisingly handsome compared to the experimental subjects I saw in the anime and manga of my past life. Thankfully I don't look like White Zetsu. I wonder which timeline of the narutoverse I was reincarnated in.

Since Orochimaru mentioned recreating Woodstyle and sharingan implantation I'm guessing before the 4th great world war and possibly after the 3rd great world war. And since I have the sharingan the Uchiha clan massacre must've occurred already."

I walked around the room and found some drapes and cloth which I used to create some make-shift clothes to wear. I sat down on the ground looking through the memories contained in this body before a quick and sharp pain pierced my mind and my eyes.

Evidently the previous owner of this experimental body had consciousness and so the experiences it went through and kept as memories came rushing at me all at once. From the moment it was born to the inhumane torture it suffered, all of it filled my mind in one go as I let out an agonizing scream of pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

I clutched my eyes as blood ran down them and squirmed on the floor. This went on for a few hours before I lost consciousness. When I finally woke up I took a deep breath and steadied my heart and my mind.

"That was awful. I only wanted to organize the memories of this body but it suffered so much pain and torment that it built up a wall in the back of its mind to keep the pain at bay. Once I tried to pry open that wall in my subconscious all that pain came back at once."

I turned to look at my reflection once more and noticed the change in my eyes.

Red eyes with 6 tomoe on the outside and instead of a black pupil in the center it was a swirl of darkness akin to that of a blackhole. Mangekyou sharingan.

"So, Orochimaru made this body go through all that pain and torture both physically and mentally in order for this body to awaken the mangekyou, however, he failed to notice that this body awakened the mangekyou just prior to its death. According to the memories of this body Orochimaru put in a lot of time and effort creating and nurturing it aside from torturing it.

Apparently this body is very good at assimilating other bloodlines and was a branch subject for his research on Uchiha Shin. If I remember correctly Uchiha Shin was a character in the spinoff manga in the Boruto series after Naruto ended.

He was an experimental subject used for creating a method to utilize multiple sharingan and later Orochimaru used Shin's sharingan filled arm to fuse it with Danzo. Shin later escaped and ran off into some other dimension with his clones. Guess he won't be making an appearance anytime soon."

Getting up off the floor, I walked around the room one more time according to the memories this body studied of Orochimaru's movements. Pushing behind some of the rocks on the walls I found a box.

Aha, Orochimaru probably thought this was useless to him and left it. I carefully opened the box to find some scrolls inside and then opened and studied the contents contained within.

Oh, this has some various sealing techniques. And this one contains some information on low level D-rank ninjutsu, even some C-rank ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

"Oh, the substitution jutsu will be useful. Body flicker jutsu, Earth Style HeadHunter Jutsu, Leaf Whirlwind, Shadow Shuriken, Fire Style Flame Bullet, and a few others. Looks like Orochimaru collected some various jutsu that seem to be miscellaneous for him, but for me this is a golden opportunity."

I sat down and carefully memorized the details of all the jutsu before creating a makeshift bag out of some rags and bundling my feet in some cloth as temporary protection for my feet. I cut a black cloth into a blindfold and utilizing one of the sealing techniques I just learnt I imprinted a one-way visual sealing technique on the blindfold before tying it around my eyes.

The drain on my chakra wasn't too bad after using the one-way concealing seal jutsu. I wonder how my chakra reserves are compared to others. Considering this body is only 4 or 5 years old my guess is the chakra I have access to isn't a small number.

"If I'm right and the Uchiha massacre happened already, and given the fact that I am not of the Uchiha clan me possessing the sharingan is way too high profile. I'd most likely get hunted down by other shinobi.

With my sharingan I can see through the blindfold just fine and with the one-way concealing seal jutsu it'll prevent others from seeing through the blindfold and detecting my eyes as long as the blindfold doesn't come off."

I walked to the box I opened earlier and took out a map to study it.

"Looks like I'm near Kirigakure, the land of water. According to some of the documents I found lying around this hideout it seems that I was reincarnated about 5 years after the Kyubi's attack on the leaf village. That should also mean that Sasuke and Naruto are about 5 years old right now. I have a chance given that I'm already near Kirigakure.

If I time it right and move fast enough I could potentially save Haku and Kimimaro. Since I know Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are probably going to be on a team, what if I can save Haku and Kimimaro and form our own team.

I know Kimimaro will suffer from an illness but that won't be until the later years and Konoha should have the medical equipment to keep him stable for awhile until Tsunade arrives. Good thing Orochimaru had a detailed map here.

Since I can sense chakra and people's presences from far away I must be a sensor type so that'll make things easier. Alright I'm finally ready to get out of this damn cave."


	2. Finding Haku

**Once again disclaimer notice, I do not own any characters or plot relating to the actual Narutoverse, I only own my own plot creations and characters. Without further ado...**

Chapter 2

Whoosh...The wind breezed past my face as I continued to run through the forest at a leisurely pace. I took a piece of bread from my knapsack and stuffed it into my mouth with appreciation. Thankfully those bandits I saw earlier were pretty stupid as I thought back to what happened a few days ago.

*Flash Back a few days ago*

"You idiot, I told you to double check the information. Those merchants obviously aren't going to come down this way or they would have crossed our paths yesterday!"

"Alright, calm down Jugo. No need to yell so furiously at Kanwai."

"Sen, you're too soft of Kanwai." Jugo said.

Kanwai gave an embarrassed glance at Jugo and Sen before turning his head away in shame. Sen simply sighed and then said, "Well, no use fussing about it now. Lets go and gather some intel in the nearby town Jugo. Kanwai, you stay here and watch our stuff. We'll be back in a few days."

Kanwai simply gave a nod before lowering his gaze once more. Jugo shook his head and soon after the man called Sen and Jugo both ran off towards the town they spoke of earlier. I simply stayed hidden in a nearby bush remaining as still as possible and controlled my breathing to be as shallow as possible. Not giving a chance to expose my presence.

Thankfully it didn't seem like any of them were a sensor type ninja. Well, given that they failed to track the merchant group they wanted to rob gave me assurance that they probably wouldn't find me so long as I didn't make any sudden movements. I was resting nearby when I sensed 3 different chakra signatures approach so I had quietly made my way over to observe.

Through my sharingan and sensory skills I easily determined that this guy named Kanwai was the weakest of the 3. Since they're bandits I won't feel that bad stealing from them, but should I go in guns blazing or wait for a better chance...I'll wait and see what this Kanwai guy does first. Maybe he'll do something stupid like leave the camp site...

Wow I mused to myself. Speak of the devil, this guy really is leaving the campsite.

"I can't believe I got duped and got false information." Kanwai mumbled to himself. Gotta take a leak he silently thought. He stood up and started walking away from the campsite to a nearby tree.

Heh, leaving your back exposed to me with your guard visibly down, luck is on my side.

"Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu." I placed my hands on the ground and sunk into it. Not a moment later my hands reached up and dragged Kanwai down to the ground by his ankles until only his head was above ground.

He shrieked at the sudden attack. "Who the hell is it!" Kanwai panicked and yelled. He tried turning his head but to no avail.

I slowly walked up in front of him so he could see me. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?" He said.

As I walked closer out from the shadow of the trees and into the light I simply gave him a smile.

"What the hell? A kid?" Kanwai calmed down and started laughing. "Ha-Hahaha! Boy, do you have any idea who I am? Better run before I…"

Before he could finish his sentence his body shuddered everywhere and beads of sweat started falling from his forehead.

The reason?

It was because before he could finish his sentence, the kid in front of him took off his blindfold and revealed demonic looking eyes. The legendary eyes that many ninja in the shinobi world dreaded facing on the battlefield. Those blood colored black patterned deadly looking eyes. The sharingan.

"H-how...Y-you…" At this point Kanwai couldn't form a coherent sentence. I stopped walking once I was close enough to him and then knelt down in front of him as I stared straight into his eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." I said. Utilizing the power of the sharingan I cast a genjutsu on Kanwai and sifted through his memories. He may have been a coward but that didn't excuse his disgusting personality and horrific deeds robbing anyone from children to elderly. Killing innocents too weak to defend themselves and raping defenseless women. I snarled in disgust.

I walked over to their campsite and found some ninja tools, took out a kunai and slit Kanwai's throat effectively killing him. Whether in this world or my previous world, there's always scum like them that exist. The world is better without them I silently thought to myself. I put my blindfold back on and I raided their campsite before leaving and ensuring my tracks were erased so the other two bandits couldn't investigate.

*End of Flashback*

Unfortunately they didn't have any clothes suitable for kids my size. I sighed to myself as I looked down at my raggedy getup. Oh well, there's no helping it. I got some money and ninja tools so I should be able to buy some clothes in town. I'll also need to exchange this knapsack when I have the chance just incase I bump into those other two bandits and they recognize it.

It's already been a few days since that incident and the time interval between those two bandits Jugo and Sen leaving for the town wasn't that long before I raided their camp and left for the same town. I continued on my way and not long after the town came into view. I slowed down my pace and walked through the town.

The weather was dark and cloudy and a cool wind was blowing today. The town itself looked dark and unhappy. There were plenty of children in rags and old beggars on the streets so I suppose I didn't really stand out that much. I silently looked around for a clothing shop and quickly located one near the corner by an alley. I walked in and bought some "normal" looking clothes and shoes and a new knapsack.

Thankfully the bandits I raided from had enough money to exchange for these stuff with even some extra ryo for food and lodging. I walked up to a food stand and bought a meat skewer to enjoy while scoping out the state of the town and listening in on people's conversations in hopes to gather some useful intel. Thankfully the heavens are on my side.

I overheard a conversation about a tragedy that occurred not too long ago about an incident in a village north of here where a group of people attempted to kill a woman and child due to them finding out they had the ability to manipulate water, but in the end the child ended up killing everyone in pursuit of him. This was exactly what happened to Haku!

I immediately set out northbound toward that village. It would take me at least a week to get there. Cross my fingers that Zabuza hasn't gotten there first. I ran as fast as I could taking as minimal rest for food and sleep as possible allowing me to get there in 5 days. I slowly walked through the snow as I let out a cold breath of air. I draped the pelt of a grey wolf I killed on the way here over my body.

It's definitely colder here I thought silently as I walked into the town. I closed my eyes through the blindfold and sensed all the surrounding people in the small village. I slowly filtered out any adult signatures I was picking up on and focused only on the children. If I want to find Haku quickly then focusing on looking for a kids signature and strong chakra should quickly narrow the search.

In the dark recesses of my mind dark blurry outlines represented people with no chakra and blue flames represented those with chakra. The larger and denser the flame the more powerful the person was. It wasn't long after that hundreds turned into a few twenties and a few twenties turned to tens, then 5...4...3...2...1. That one. That's got to be Haku.

I walked up to a food stand and bought a nice and hot meat skewer first.

Okay, now how to approach. Naturally I guess. Ah whatever, I'll wing it. I walked over to where I sensed the chakra signature was from earlier and turned into an alleyway. There I saw a lone and ragged child fighting off some dogs over a scrap of meat. I kept a cool looking expression but inside my heartbeat quickened slightly.

Holy crap, it's really Haku. I found him! I was internally elated. Haku was currently fighting off the two wild dogs barehanded while guarding the piece of meat on the ground. I decided this is where I should step in so I reached in my knapsack and threw two kunai at the wild dogs. Even though I didn't get to train a lot yet in this life my previous memories as a spy had experience throwing knives and having the sharingan makes it even easier.

Both kunai hit their marks perfectly sinking deep into the nape of the skinny dogs necks. They both let out a whimper before collapsing, dead on the ground. Haku finally took notice of my presence and stared at me blankly with eyes that looked as if he were dead. His eyes devoid of purpose and life.

As he was about to grab the piece of meat on the ground I stepped forward and said, "Wait."

He paused momentarily and turned to face me. In my previous life I too had the same kind of expression in my eyes. One filled with no purpose. One filled with void. Looking at Haku's expression brought back my painful memories of my past life. I too had no parents, abandoned and left for dead. I had to fight for my own survival. Whether in this life or my past life, there too exists kids like Haku. Just seeing his pained expression reminded me of my own and because I know what that pain felt like, I didn't want him to wallow in the darkness.

Haku continued to stare blankly at me with those eyes devoid of emotion until I finally held out the meat skewer in my hand. "Here. Don't eat the one on the ground. You can have this one."

He flinched slightly and held out his hands to grab the skewer. He hesitated at first but then grabbed it and held onto it. He didn't eat it nor did he do anything with it. He simply held it. For the first time he took in the full picture of this stranger in front of him who offered him fresh food. A kid who looked no older than himself, and who seemed to be blind with the black blindfold around his eyes. And with the softest and almost inaudible voice, he spoke, "Why?..."

I stared at him silently for a moment before answering, "I don't know. I just felt like we were similar."

He continued to stare at me for what seemed like hours when in reality it was more like a few seconds. Then a drop of tears poured down his cheek, followed by two and three and soon after tears were streaming down his face. He didn't wail or weep, he simply stood there with tears flowing down his face. I looked on and flinched when the tears started coming down his face. But what caught me off guard was that I hadn't realized that not long after Haku began crying, tears rolled off of my own cheeks. Even though you couldn't see my eyes due to the blindfold the tears rolled onwards. It was like we were both staring at a mirror in that moment. Honestly it was a strange situation to be in.

Two kids the age of 4 standing in the middle of an abandoned alleyway near two dead dogs with one kid holding a meat skewer and both kids having tears streaming down their faces without even weeping or making a noise. Anyone who saw this scene would definitely be confused.

I quickly returned to my senses and used my sleeve to wipe away the tears from my face then said, "Hurry up and eat before the meat turns frozen."

He simply nodded and wolfed down the meat skewer he held in one hand while using his other hand to wipe away his tears. I gave a small smile in satisfaction. He threw away the emptied skewer before saying, "What do I do now?"

I took off my wolf pelt and draped it over him which surprised Haku since he finally showed me a surprised expression instead of an emotionless one. Inwardly I sighed a relief that Haku could show an emotion other than nothingness. "What do you do?...Hmmm...How about you travel with me? You and I are brothers now, deal?" I said as I held out my hand towards him. Haku stared at me with slight disbelief before giving a faint smile that showed how broken he was emotionally inside yet not totally broken. He grabbed my hand and said, "Deal."

"I'm Izaya. Karasuma Izaya. What about you?"

"I'm Haku. Yuki Haku."


	3. Kaguya Clan

**Okay, don't really have much to say here yet for an Author's Note so...Please continue reading and let me know what you think of the story in a review if you have the time. All critics are welcomed. I won't bash you if you don't like it :(  
But I'll thank you in advance if you do :) **  
**Onwards with the story. I'm uploading up to chapter 7 today. **

Chapter 3

It's been a year since Haku and I have teamed up together and we've been traveling around the land of water gathering information and materials for training when and wherever we can. With the spare money I had from last time we were able to get Haku a new set of clothes and with how unruly and unstable the land of mist is, robbing a few highway bandits and thugs didn't make us feel the least bit guilty.

After this past year our relationship has definitely improved and we don't just silently stare at one another with awkward silence.

"Where are we going this time?" Haku asked.

"We're going to a place where the Kaguya clan used to be, then we'll leave Kirigakure." I replied.

"Kaguya clan? What kind of clan is it?"

"Mmm...it was a brutal clan that believed in killing each other to become stronger."

"Eh, why are we going there big bro? Wouldn't it be pretty dangerous then? It'd be safer to leave from another access point. And what do you mean by used to be? Does that mean it's not there anymore?"

I inwardly smirked. This past year, as our relationship got better Haku started calling me big bro. We also revealed some secrets to each other such as what happened to Haku in his past and how he can use the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai whilst I told him that I'm not actually blind, but was an experimental subject of Orochimaru and had the sharingan planted in my eyes, hence the blindfold.

We continued our conversation while running side by side through a valley.

"Remember when we heard that a clan was wiped out recently because it attacked the hidden mist village?"

Haku nodded and replied, "Yeah I remember. So that Kaguya clan was the one behind that incident?"

I nodded. "We're going to take a look at the aftermath and see if there's any opportunity to get stronger. If we don't have any fruitful harvests then we'll leave for the land of fire and search for Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I hear they have a stable economy and that it's relatively safer there than the other villages."

Haku nodded and said, "Okay, I'll follow wherever you go big brother."

I sighed inwardly. I can't possibly tell him that I already know there's someone named Kimimaro, who's a kid like him and I and that the real purpose in us going there is to recruit him. We travelled on for a few more hours before stopping to rest in a well concealed area. "We'll rest here for tonight." I said as I gave the area a quick sweep with my senses.

Haku slowly took a glance over the area before saying, "Okay, how much further do you think we have to go?"

I gave a thoughtful look before replying, "We passed by the main river not too long ago so a days travel at most."

Haku nodded before taking out a few target practice papers and stuck them to the surrounding trees. He then proceeded to take out some senbon needles and practiced throwing them to hit their marks. Since we didn't have anyone to properly guide us and since our access to resources were limited, the techniques, skills, and tools we did have were all obtained from our experiences fighting thugs and bandits on the road. I offered my advice every now and then to Haku as I had plenty of combat experience in my previous life. The main difference is having to adapt to the use of chakra which allows for more versatility and power in battle.

I started practicing my tree climbing exercise by gathering chakra at my foot and keeping a stable control of it there to allow me to walk up the tree and hang upside down. When I had first started practicing this technique it took me multiple trial and errors before getting it right since I didn't have an instructor to guide me. Luckily I'm a sensory type and have the sharingan so it helps me see and understand the flow of chakra better than others.

While hanging upside down on a tree branch I started to observe Haku's needle throwing. He's gotten a lot better and more accurate. His accuracy is about 95% and he's only 6 years old! His chakra reserves for a 6 year old are definitely abnormal. He's definitely a prodigy but I guess I'm not one to talk since my 6 year old body also has an abnormal amount of chakra for my age.

Well...and factor in that I wasn't even naturally born...I let out a sigh which caught Haku's attention. He stopped throwing his senbon needle midway and turned his head to look up at me. "Is something wrong big brother? Did I make a mistake in my throwing technique?" He asked anxiously.

I stared down at him for a moment before jumping down from the tree branch. "No, it's not that, I was just thinking about some things. Your technique is good, great in fact. Give yourself another week, maybe less and you'll be hitting these targets with 100% accuracy."

Haku gave a curt nod before continuing on with his practice. As he continued his needle throwing I began training in my own kunai and shuriken throwing technique. Haku and I are both 6 years old now and Kimimaro should be the same. Naruto and Sasuke should also be about 6 and they'll start the academy when they turn 7. Please please let it be that Orochimaru did not find Kimimaro, I silently prayed to myself as I threw a shuriken with my left hand toward a tree marked with a target hidden behind a few other trees. Before it could hit its mark I threw the two shuriken in my right hand with extreme force to a tree on my right. This made sure that the right shuriken hit its mark first before the second right shuriken bounced off the first one and ricocheted at an angle where it hit the shuriken I threw with my left hand causing it to change direction at the right moment to meet its hidden target.

I nodded in satisfaction with my shuriken training as Haku watched with a look of admiration. He silently looked down at the senbon needles in his own hand before throwing a couple needles in separate directions and jumping in the air throwing more needles to redirect the first batch at a precise angle causing them to veer towards hidden target marks. Tch Tch Tch Tch Tch! All five needles had hit their marks with perfect accuracy. Haku landed on the ground soon after and gave me a smile.

I turned and stared at him with a curious gaze before saying, "Did I say a week? Forget it forget it. I acknowledge your senbon needle throwing prowess."

We proceeded to train in Taijutsu for a while before washing up by the river and getting some sleep. Early next morning we set foot on the road again and by the time afternoon rolled around a broken down village came into view. Haku and I slowed our steps and stood before a broken down sign that read "Kaguya Clan." I took a look around and closed my eyes through my blindfold attempting to sense any living signatures.

If I remember correctly Zabuza and Haku had once come across Kimimaro when they were traveling out of Kirigakure. The Kaguya clan is near the border so if I can't find him within the clan ruins, he shouldn't be too far away either. Once I find him we'll take him and leave Kirigakure given that Orochimaru hasn't already found him first. I turned to Haku and then said, "Haku, you take a look around the clan ruins to see if you can find anything useful and I'll scout a route up ahead for us to take out of Kirigakure."

Haku nodded and said, "Be careful big brother." He then took off...

Evening soon fell. I hope big brother Izaya is okay. It's been a few hours already Haku thought to himself silently. He had already finished checking the ruins of the clan and found some basic scrolls for taijutsu and chakra control techniques.

He paced back and forth waiting nervously. Did something happen to big brother? What if he was ambushed. No, big brother can take care of himself. Wait. He wouldn't leave me would he? No big brother wouldn't do that. Maybe I should go look for him. Just as Haku was about to run after Izaya he looked up at the road to see two silhouettes walking his way.

"Eh? Big brother!" Haku exclaimed as he dashed off towards Izaya.

"Haku, sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to be gone for so long." I apologized.

"No, it's okay big brother, I knew you wouldn't leave me. It's just that I was doubting myself."

I smiled and put a hand on Haku's shoulder as a show of comfort. It was then that Haku noticed the figure next to me. He tilted his head in confusion but immediately felt his heart sting when he met this stranger's eyes. Painful memories resurfaced in him as he recalled a similar gaze he once had himself. He immediately deduced the reason why his big brother was so late and it was probably because he wanted to help out this stranger just like how he helped him.

Haku snapped out of his own thoughts before extending a hand to this stranger and said, "I'm Haku. Yuki Haku. Since you came together with big brother then from this day forth, you and I will also be family."

Kimimaro gave an uncertain glance at Haku's hand before turning towards Izaya who gave him a nod of assurance. He then took hold of Haku's hand and said, "I'm Kimimaro, the last surviving member of the Kaguya clan."

Haku was inwardly shocked at the revelation that this kid in front of him was a member of the Kaguya clan. The clan that he had just raided the ruins of. The clan that his big brother said was savage and barbaric where they killed each other to grow stronger. He gave an inquisitive glance to Izaya who simply smiled back and said, "From today onwards, the three of us are more than family. We are sworn brothers. We live together and will always have each other's backs."

Haku nodded with a "Mn" while Kimimaro seemed to have a new light shine in his eyes. He stared at both Haku and Izaya and silently thought to himself, I will use my life to protect my sworn brothers. That is my purpose.


	4. Long Journey

**Author's Note: ...Pending cause I don't have anything to tell you guys for now :)**

Chapter 4

Pitter patter pitter patter. The sound of rain continued to fall as a small pot hovered over a fire that lit up a cave with three children huddled around it. They continued to eat out of wooden bowls with wooden spoons. These three were exactly Karasuma Izaya, Yuki Haku, and Kaguya Kimimaro.

Izaya sat down staring at the flames of the fire, going through the motions of dipping his spoon into the soup and bringing it to his mouth for a taste as he basked in the comfortable silence of the cave. The only sounds that could be heard was the constant falling of rain outside the cave, the occasional firewood breaking apart from the heat of the flame, and the sounds of slurping made from the three kids eating soup.

After months and months of weary traveling we had finally made it past the valley lands and into the land of fire country's territory. We had to take some detours and roundabout ways to avoid unnecessary attention and potentially life threatening situations. It'll probably take us another month before reaching Konohagakure. By the time we get there I reckon Naruto and Sasuke would have already enrolled into the academy. The hard part is that we'll definitely be detected by Konoha's barrier and be restrained.

In order to resolve things smoothly I need to convince the Third Hokage of letting us stay in Konoha. Thankfully his personality should be of a very understanding and amiable old grandpa, but there's no telling if they'd even let us speak face to face with lord third. I inwardly sighed and looked down at my bowl of soup and mused to myself at how we ended up getting it.

*Flashback to two days ago*

Kimimaro, Haku and I continued to travel through the Valley lands and headed towards the border near fire country when I sensed something amiss. Since I'm a sensory type ninja my senses were more keen than others. I slowed down my pace eventually stopping near a cliff of the valley. "What's wrong big brother?" Haku asked.

Kimimaro silently waited for me to answer. I turned to look at them and said, "I sensed something off. A mile from here there seems to be about a dozen people stopped in their tracks. It looks like two guys are at the forefront obstructing their way." It was then at that moment that an epiphany hit me. Surprisingly I recognized these two chakra signatures. They definitely belonged to the two bandits with that guy I killed named Kanwai. I believe their names were Jugo and Sen. I inwardly sneered.

"I think there are two bandits trying to rob a roaming merchant caravan."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to protect you both."

Haku then turned to him with a soft smile and said, "No, we will protect each other."

I nodded. "Let's first get a closer look. They're in the valley down below whilst we're up on higher ground so we have an advantage. We'll wait for an opportunity and track them down. When they let their guard down I'll cast a genjutsu on them. Kimimaro, you take them out with your taijutsu, Haku you provide support."

"Okay." Haku and Kimimaro assented.

We approached the scene of robbery in time to see the merchants give in to the bandits. They willfully gave away some of their food rations, equipment, and money before the two bandits left. I carefully tracked their movements through my sensory perception while we followed suit, being careful not to get too close so as not to expose our presence. After 15 minutes of playing follow the leader they finally stopped in a secluded area surrounded by rocks and tall cliffs.

"Hahaha did you see the looks on their faces." Cackled Jugo.

Sen grinned while holding a hefty bag of coins in his hands. "It's unfortunate that Kanwai can't enjoy our fortune with us. I swear I'll kill the bastard that robbed us and killed Kanwai." Sen remarked with a scowl.

"Hahah, I'll be the first to shred that bastards guts to ribbons." Jugo laughed. He continued to laugh and was about to unpack his haul when he noticed something off. A small and gentle breeze swept by kicking up the dust on the ground upwards before dissipating. He turned to talk to Sen and said, "Oi, Sen, does something seem-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence he noticed Sen fall to the ground dead and a figure standing in front of the corpse. It was Kanwai. Jugo suddenly felt alarmed. "Wh-What? Kanwai? Impossible! Y-You're dead! You can't be here."

In a similar fashion Sen seemed to be seeing the same thing however in his mind it was Jugo who was killed by Kanwai.

Izaya turned to both Kimimaro and Haku. "Alright, genjutsu done. Let's take care of these guys."

"Wow big brother, your Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Jutsu is really effective. They look like they've gone crazy." Haku remarked.

Kimimaro nodded and added, "That's not all, Izaya even made it so in their vision they see each other as the enemy. If they don't snap out of it they'll most likely end up drawing their weapon against each other."

Heh, I sneered. Those two bandits deserve it. They probably did even worse things than their dead comrade Kanwai. I made it so they think that the other person is Kanwai who killed the remaining member of their bandit team. We all came out of our hiding spots and just about to take action when the two bandits took out their kunai's and ran towards each other. Just before they were about to clash they stopped, snapping out of the genjutsu.

"Crap, they broke out of the genjutsu!" I exclaimed. Before we could retreat Sen and Jugo came to a realization that they'd been duped and noticed our presence.

"Fuck! It's just three kids. I'll fucking tear them to ribbons!" Jugo angrily shouted as he dashed over.

Sen was about to say something when Haku quickly threw two senbon needles at him. He quickly wielded the kunai in his hand to deflect one while dodging to the left to avoid being hit by the other. Sen was inwardly alarmed. He was the more level headed out of the two and he immediately noticed that if the genjutsu casted on them were done by these three brats, then they couldn't be underestimated no matter how young they looked. The two needles thrown at him were done with pinpoint accuracy and were aimed at vital spots that could have caused him serious damage had he not reacted in time. Before he could warn Jugo of the situation they were in Haku charged forth with more needles in hand expertly throwing and keeping him on the defensive.

Kimimaro charged forward to meet Jugo head on in a frontal confrontation of taijutsu. As Kimimaro charged forward a large bone protruded out of his left shoulder which he pulled out with his right hand and molded it into a sword. "Dance of Camelia" he said.

Jugo finally had a look of alarm as he clashed against Kimimaro. "What the hell kind of jutsu is that? He pulled a bone out of his body and used it as a weapon?!"

Jugo pulled out a second kunai and slashed towards Kimimaro's forehead who expertly blocked it with his bone sword. He then counterattacked by stabbing towards Jugo's chest. Jugo jumped back and sidestepped, with a reverse grip on his kunai he spun and aimed once more at Kimimaro's head.

Before the kunai could connect Izaya threw two shuriken at him and activated the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. Jugo quickly stopped his attack midway and used his kunai to block the incoming shuriken. Kimimaro took this opportunity to stab at Jugo's chest. He quickly used his second Kunai to parry Kimimaro's attack but what he failed to notice was the second shuriken hiding beneath the first one's shadow. This all happened in a flash and before he realized it he was pierced in the chest by a shuriken. This caused him to panic slightly which lowered his awareness of the battle.

Using this opportunity Izaya activated the Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu and pulled Jugo's entire body into the ground leaving only his head exposed. Kimimaro didn't waste a second of this chance and stabbed the bone sword into Jugo's head effectively killing him.

Sen was greatly alarmed. This all happened so fast that he never had a chance to rush in to help. He knew he had to escape or he'd lose his life here and now to three kids. He quickly parried 3 more needles and threw down a smoke bomb before utilizing the Body Flicker Jutsu to escape in the distance. Izaya quickly sensed the direction he disappeared in and also activated the Body Flicker Jutsu to follow.

Just as Sen thought he was safe he felt a dangerous sensation behind him causing him to react involuntarily and roll to the side forcing him to stop running. Just as he did so a kunai stuck to the ground where it would have been him. He looked up to see a kid with snow white hair and a black blindfold on in front of him. Shit he inwardly cursed. The hell is with these kids. They some sort of monsters or what. Without saying much else he quickly weaved the hand signs for the Water Style Gunshot Jutsu. He took a deep breath and built up chakra in his mouth before releasing it as a powerful waterball with a strong force behind it.

At the same time Izaya quickly jumped back and with incredible speed he formed the hand seals of snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. "Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu!" A powerful gush of fire spewed outwards from Izaya's lips as the hot fiery flames and the cool watery blast came into contact. A huge white cloud of steam filled the area with a hiss sound as both techniques cancelled each other out.

Sen panicked. "What the hell! This kid is a freak! He has enough chakra to use a C-rank Fire Style Jutsu?!"

Before he could collect his thoughts further Haku and Kimimaro caught up. Two senbon needles flew straight at him which he parried one but failed to dodge the other as it stabbed into a ligament in his leg causing him to stumble and fall. Just as he pulled out the needle and got back up Kimimaro activated his Jutsu, "Dance of the Honey Locust Spear." A large, thin, sharp, and narrow bone protruded from under his right arm and flew out at an incredible speed that pierced Sen's chest which then pinned him to the ground. Blood spurted out from his mouth and oozed from his chest as he lay there in disbelief.

The steam from earlier finally dissipated revealing three kids that stood before Sen's dying form. Sen struggled to keep his eyes open and looked up at his killers. For the first time since their encounter he finally had a good chance to look at them. He mentally took note of them. Fuck...They really are just three kids. One of 'em looks as pretty as a girl. Another a freak with bones sticking out his body. And one kid that's even blind?!

Izaya walked forward a bit before saying, "Any last words?"

Sen just looked on coldly before laughing. "Heh-H-Hahaha! Hahahaha!" He died laughing because he couldn't understand how these three weird looking kids were the ones he ended up losing his life to.

*End of Flashback*

Well, we ended up killing those two bandits and raided their temporary hideout in the valley and ended up getting a pretty decent haul, so we secretly returned the stolen goods they robbed from the merchant caravan. Izaya put his bowl to his lips and emptied the last bits of soup into his stomach before standing up and walking towards the cave entrance. He washed his bowl with the help of rainwater and packed it away before sitting back down by the warm fire.

At this point Kimimaro and Haku had finished as well. "Now that we're in fire country do you know how long until we reach Konoha?" Haku inquired.

"Mmmm...as long as nothing surprising happens we should get there within a month." I replied.

Kimimaro silently cleaned up the pot before taking out a scroll to study. "What's that?" Haku asked as he looked over curiously.

"It's a scroll containing some taijutsu movements. I want to make sure I learn as much as I can so I can get stronger. That way I can protect you both without any worries."

Haku's facial expression softened. "Don't worry brother Maro, I will get a lot stronger too so you and big brother don't have to work as hard."

"Hahaha!" I laughed bemused and walked over to Kimimaro's side. I'm glad Haku is able to be so amiable around us. He's even taken up giving Kimimaro a nickname like Maro while he still calls me big brother. After looking through the taijutsu scroll the three of us sat in a meditative state internally practicing and simulating techniques and abilities in our minds. In a way it was a form of cultivation to better understand how to use and control chakra.

We continued this for a few hours taking turns on nightwatch duty. For the next month this was what our life consisted of. Eating, travelling, training, sleeping. We continued to hone our skills and develop our areas of expertise. For Haku it was developing his Ice Style Kekkei Genkai and getting a better control of his chakra output when using water jutsu.

For Kimimaro it was developing his taijutsu skills and getting a better control over his own Dead Bone Pulse Kekkei Genkai.

As for me, I sifted through the memories of my past life and used my knowledge of the Naruto world to pick a jutsu that I personally wanted to train in and develop. I instantly decided on the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Not only would this jutsu be extremely deadly if used correctly, but it would also serve as the most powerful life saving measure in a life-threatening situation. Other than practicing the seals for the Flying Thunder God technique I worked on training my sharingan and mangekyou sharingan abilities. After probing and testing out my mangekyou sharingan a few times I discerned what abilities I had awakened.

In my right eye I had awakened the Amaterasu ability and in my left eye I had awakened an ability called Kuninotokotachi. With Amaterasu I could summon forth blazing black flames that burn until my target is destroyed, and with Kuninotokotachi I could distort the shape and size of any object within my field of vision including ninjutsu. I was surprised that I awakened an ability that wasn't mentioned in my memories of the Naruto world I had in my previous life, so it seems I'll just have to test out it's full capabilities through trial and error.

Through training I discovered that in my current body, two shots of small scale Amaterasu was enough to drain my chakra to near zero whereas utilizing Kuninotokotachi drains my chakra at various degrees depending on how distorted I want to change something. If I wanted to distort an object to become much larger or much smaller than it already is then it drains a lot more chakra, and obviously the less changes I make the less chakra it drains. I also discovered that changing the size doesn't reduce the potency of the object. For instance, I tried reducing Haku's Water Style Gunshot Jutsu by 75% it's size, but the power behind the attack was just as strong, only it was more concentrated, in fact I dare say making it smaller caused it to become even more deadly and gave it incredible penetrative power that it didn't have before.

I should probably refrain from using the powers of my mangekyou sharingan in front of people until I become strong enough to fend for myself. It also takes too much chakra to use these techniques for the time being. If two shots of small scale Amaterasu are my limit then that equates to about 4-5 shots of C-rank ninjutsu. For my current age and body I'd say that's pretty good considering genin aren't supposed to have enough chakra even for the C-rank Fireball Jutsu. For now I'll work on developing my Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Even though it's a S-Rank Jutsu the drain on my chakra isn't much due to it being proportional to the size of the object being teleported.

What makes it S-rank is the potential lethality of the technique and the complicated knowledge one has to have of the sealing technique, as well as creating the formation of a space-time network that connects to the sealing formula. Then one has to be able to execute the technique by connecting the object through either their seal or chakra to the space-time network that allows for instant teleportation. I like the design of the 4th Hokage's Flying Thunder God kunai. If we get accepted into the leaf village I'll see if there's a way to manufacture my own. For now I'll stick to inscribing my Flying Thunder God seal onto these blank paper tags that I have and attach them to regular kunai.

Day, night, day, night, weeks continued to pass by until finally. "Hah…" I let out a large breath. Kimimaro and Haku also let out a breath of relief as they stood beside me.

"Finally, we made it. It took about 41 days. A bit longer than expected but we're finally here." I let out.

Haku nodded. "Since we're here, if we go any closer we'll be detected by Konoha's barrier."

Kimimaro assented. "Right. How should we approach?"

"Well...I think honesty is going to be the best option for us. First off, we're just three kids about age 7. Secondly, we haven't done anything to incite Konoha's ire. Thirdly, if we attempt to do anything suspicious like sneaking around and get caught, it'd end up causing more confusion and chaos. Since we want to join of our own free will anyways and haven't done anything against Konoha we should politely turn ourselves in and just explain the situation to them. I heard the Third Hokage is very amiable and understanding. He may be suspicious at first but I reckon he won't just leave three kids alone with nowhere to go, especially if they come knocking on his front door step asking for help and shelter. You both can leave the talking to me."

Kimimaro and Haku nodded. I gave them both a look of assurance.

"Then let's go."


	5. Lord Third

Chapter 5

Puff...a plume of white smoke filled the air as the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen smoked his pipe. He flipped over some paperwork while relishing the taste of tobacco in his mouth.

Knock, Knock…

"Enter." He said with a deep and old voice as he gently placed the paperwork to the side and straightened his back in his chair awaiting his guest. From the other side of the door was heard a cough. "Ahem. Excuse me for disturbing you Lord Hokage."

The door to the Hokage's room opened to reveal a Jonin, Kotetsu Hagane, one of the guards to the entrance of Konoha.

"Oh, Kotetsu, what brings you here." Hiruzen asked.

As Kotetsu walked inside, Kimimaro, Haku, and myself followed suit. As it turns out, even though we were a bit nervous as to how things would go down, aside from the Konoha guards being a bit wary and asking a lot of questions, they ended up humoring our request and took us to see the Third Hokage.

Hiruzen gave a surprised look as he saw the three unfamiliar children walk in behind Kotetsu. Kotetsu cleared his throat before explaining the situation to the Third Hokage. "Lord Third, these three children claim that they fled from the country of water. They claim that they aren't affiliated with the village hidden in the mist." Kotetsu said.

Hiruzen had a pensive look on his face before speaking, "Hmmm...Even if they claim they are not affiliated with the village hidden in the mist it can't be denied that they were born in the country of water, therefore, they are rightful citizens of that country."

"Errr…." Kotetsu gave a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck before Hiruzen continued on. "Hahaha, alright, I don't want to make things difficult. Children, why don't you tell me your names. Why have you come so far to Konoha?" Hiruzen asked amiably. He then gave another puff of smoke from his pipe.

The three of us looked at each other before I stepped up to speak. "Greetings Lord Hokage, my name is Izaya. Karasuma Izaya. These two are my sworn brothers, Yuki Haku and Kaguya Kimimaro."

"Oh!" Hiruzen let out a surprised remark and also a look of deep contemplation. He stroked his beard as he spoke, "Yuki? I recall there was a famous Yuki clan in the land of water, however, I heard their clan was wiped out after the Kekkei Genkai war awhile back. And Kaguya...I was certain that I received news regarding the Kaguya clan. It waged war against the village hidden in the mist and they were exterminated not long ago…Forgive me, but I've not heard of the Karasuma clan or tribe."

Both Haku and Kimimaro flinched inwardly having their past brought up. Hiruzen seemed to notice this which inwardly confirmed his suspicion that these two were indeed of the famous Yuki and Kaguya clan he mentioned. He softened his expression after realizing that these two children in front of him were probably the last of their clan.

"Ahem. My apologies for bringing up such a dark part of history. It seems from your reaction that you both are surviving members of the Yuki and Kaguya clan. I'm sorry children such as yourselves had to go through something as terrible as a war like that." He then turned his attention towards me. "You said your name is Karasuma Izaya correct? I see that the three of you indeed have very close ties together and it appears that you are able to speak for both of your companions. Would you mind telling me why the three of you have come all this way?"

I turned my head at the Jonin, Kotetsu, who brought us in before turning back to face the Third Hokage. "I must first apologize Lord Third Hokage...Before I answer you might I be so bold to ask for an audience in private? This...concerns my life."

Hiruzen became more and more curious about these three children and before Kotetsu could protest, he said, "Very well. Kotetsu, why don't you bring Haku and Kimimaro and wait in the hallway while I speak to our young friend here."

Kotetsu gave a defeated look but assented whilst I nodded silently to Haku and Kimimaro, letting them know it was okay. After they walked out they shut the door behind them. "Now, young friend, what is it that you wish to speak to me in private about?" Hiruzen continued.

"Lord Third, to tell you the truth, I am actually an abandoned experimental subject of Orochimaru."

Hiruzen's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as he exclaimed, "What!" Followed by a series of coughing from inhaling the smoke on his pipe to fast. After a few seconds he finally calmed down and studied me more closely with his eyes. After more rounds of inquiry and explaining I came to tell him the whole story, of course minus the part of my reincarnation and a few other minor details, overall I painted the big picture of how Haku, Kimimaro, and I came to be here today.

"And that is why we sincerely hope you grant us permission to stay and be a part of this village." I finished saying and gave a deep 90 degree bow.

"Hmmm…." Hiruzen mused thoughtfully as he went back to stroking his beard and puffing smoke out of his pipe. "Raise your head. There's no need for you to show such humility. Your circumstance was brought about by my foolish disciple."

Sigh.

"Oh Orochimaru...What have you been doing...In short, that boy Haku and Kimimaro no longer have a home to return to. They are not listed as rogue ninja as they have not committed any acts of evil. They are not eligible to be claimed by the village hidden in the mist since they were merely born in the country of water but not affiliated with the shinobi system there, and you were abandoned by Orochimaru as he believed you to be dead. You are not actually blind but possess the sharingan and the reason you wear a sealing blindfold is to ensure your safety from other shinobi who may harbor evil intention of your eyes. You all wish to become part of the village hidden in the leaves as proper leaf shinobi."

I looked up from my position as I gave a curt nod and replied, "Yes Lord Third."

For what seemed like a lifetime was actually just a split second but waiting for Lord Third to make a decision on the spot was nerve-wracking. "Mmmm, very well. I consent to this."

I breathed out a sigh of relief at that moment. Hiruzen gave an amiable laugh before looking straight at me. "Would you mind showing me your eyes?"

I hesitated for a second, but slowly took off my ragged black blindfold revealing the blood red black patterned eyes of the sharingan. What caught me off-guard was that Lord Third had a look of sorrow the minute he saw them. I understood at that moment that he probably felt grief for what he put Itachi through and sorrow for the loss of an entire clan that he couldn't protect. Hiruzen let out a sigh and then pulled something out of a drawer. It was a fine black colored cloth.

Before I could react Lord Third formed some hand seals and then placed his hands on the black cloth before saying "Seal." A beautiful golden light emanated from the cloth before dissipating. "I understand why you would like to keep your eyes hidden from sight. In fact I'm impressed you could even perform the One-Way Concealing Visual Seal in the first place. It is true that the topic of sharingan and the Uchiha clan right now are sensitive subjects, therefore, at least for now, I will help you conceal your sharingan.

The sealing jutsu I just performed is known as the One-Way Heavenly Concealment Visual Seal and is many times more powerful than the one you had on. With your sealing jutsu you could fool ordinary ninja but not those who either wield special dojutsu of their own or are adept at sensory type techniques. With the One-Way Heavenly Concealment Visual Seal I used it can conceal your eyes from all those who wish to see through this blindfold. Even those with the Byakugan or mangekyou sharingan. Alright, come put this blindfold on and then tell the others to come in."

While all that happened I had watched intently and memorized the hand seals Lord Third had used to perform the sealing technique and stored the memory in the back of my mind, compliments of the sharingan. I nodded to Lord Third and thanked him for the blindfold before tying it on and calling the others back inside.

Hiruzen looked up at Kotetsu before saying, "Kotetsu, I've heard what our young friend Izaya had to say and have come to a decision. From this day forth Konoha will have gained 3 excellent young shinobi. I will have their transfer papers prepared so that they may begin enrollment at the academy starting next week."

"Eh?" Kotetsu gave a confused look. Then again he wasn't really against the three youngins sticking around. They were well behaved enough and didn't seem like bad kids.

Hiruzen then continued on, "I will finalize their paperwork today and have them listed in our system. Please find a nice place for the three of them to live in the meantime."

"Uh...Ahem...Yes Lord Third. I shall do as you say." He saluted the Third Hokage before bringing the three kids out to look for a place to live. Kotetsu brought the three of us to get a glimpse of the essential spots in town such as where we could get food, buy clothes, the location of the academy, where the training grounds were and more. As we were walking around town finishing up our tour I noticed a familiar bright orange color attire out of the corner of my eye and briefly paused.

"I know I have it here somewhere!"

Huh? Isn't that Naruto? I silently thought to myself. And of course he's looking for a coupon to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Ha! Found it!" Naruto laughed in his disheveled appearance. "I knew I had it on me. I forgot I placed the coupon in the inside pocket of my jacket."

Haku momentarily paused and turned to look at me after he noticed I wasn't walking by their side anymore. He stared where I was looking and saw a disheveled orange clothed yellow haired kid getting some ramen. Confused at why Izaya had stopped he called out, "Big brother, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh." I snapped out of my stupor and turned my head back to Haku and jogged over to him. "Sorry, I just thought that guy was a bit interesting. Let's catch up to Kimimaro and Kotetsu-sensei."

"Mn." Haku nodded. He gave Naruto one more quick glance before running alongside Iazaya back to Kimimaro and Kotetsu.

Not long after Kotetsu brought us to some apartment buildings and after discussing in private to the person in charge we got settled into our apartment room number. "Alright, you three have your own apartment rooms. Izaya is in room 309, Haku gets 310, and Kimimaro is in 311. For now the leaf village will cover the cost of your living quarters until you three graduate from the academy. You'll receive a monthly stipend to help you buy some food to eat. It's not much so please spend it wisely okay? You'll receive a letter sometime in the next couple of days to officiate your enrollment to the academy.

Since the school year started already you'll be announced as transfer students. From this day forth you'll be citizens of the land of fire and shinobi of Konoha. Lord Third has gone out of his way to accept you three kids so don't disappoint him okay? Alright, any questions?"

The three of us simply nodded our heads as Kotetsu went on with his speech. "No questions." I said. I then looked at Haku and Kimimaro and as if we all understood each other, we all cupped our fists as a show of respect and bowed saying, "Thank you for taking care of us Kotetsu-sensei."

Kotetsu instantly turned red in the face from embarrassment and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He turned his head to look away and said, "Ahem. It's only natural that I should help you kids in need. Don't think about it too much. If you've got any questions you can always come find me. I'll be at the main entrance guarding the gate most of the time. Alright, I've been away from duty too long I'm sure my partner is getting anxious." He then turned to look at the three kids in front of him one last time before saying, "Take good care of yourselves okay." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke with the Body Flicker Jutsu.

"He seemed nice." Haku commented.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you two." Kimimaro remarked.

"Haha…" I chuckled lightly, wondering if Kimimaro will ever lighten up a little. "Okay, let's check out our rooms and rest, it's been a long day. We'll meet up tomorrow morning and go shopping for some new clothes."

Kimimaro and Haku nodded before we parted ways.


	6. Konoha

Chapter 6

The next morning Kimimaro, Haku, and I met in the hallway of our apartment. "Even though we haven't gotten our stipend for food yet we still have the ryo from the bandits we killed. That should be plenty enough for us to buy some new clothes and gear." I said as I quickly gave Haku and Kimimaro a once over.

Yup, they definitely need a makeover. I can't have Haku continue dressing like he currently is. He's making his gender too ambiguous. He could be very popular with the ladies with the right outfit. As for Kimimaro, well, it's a bit inconvenient for him to wear too much clothes due to his special Kekkei Genkai so I guess less is more for him.

"Follow me, I'll help you both pick out new outfits and then we can go grab some breakfast."

"Okay big brother. I could use some new senbon needles anyway." Haku replied.

"Mn." Kimimaro simply nodded.

It didn't take us long to reach the clothing shop that Kotetsu showed us yesterday. It was called essential gear and wear tailor. Simple and to the point I thought. As we entered we were politely greeted by the shop owner who also gave us a curious glance more than once. I heard her mumble something about not being familiar with our faces before.

I guess we did look strange enough that if anyone saw us at least once they would of had an impression. We were three strange kids after all and one looked like a girl, one looked to be blind, and the last had two strange red dots atop his forehead. The entire time we were in the shop, the owner, an old lady, didn't try to hide the fact that she was staring at us. I don't blame her. It was early in the morning and we were the only customers in her shop, furthermore it looked like the blind kid, me, was the one picking the outfits for the other two kids.

I suppose we did make for a comedic scene like a blind mama duck and her two baby ducks following suit. After an hour of browsing, contemplation, and trying on various outfits we had finally found the ones.

For Haku he sported a white t-shirt and a blue vest with high rise collar. He wore white wrist guards, blue pants with black greaves, white bandages wrapped around his right thigh, a turquoise color jacket tied on his waist, and a ninja tool pouch on his right waist. Mn. I nodded silently to myself. He looks much better like this.

As for Kimimaro, he wore a long sleeve white haori with black borders and a black sash tying it in place by his waist with no shirt underneath, while donning a black capri pants. Once again I nodded in satisfaction. Simple truly is best for Kimimaro.

As for myself, I chose a long sleeve black cloak with a high rise collar that had 9 white tomoe patterns printed on the back. I wore a white t-shirt underneath and put on black pants with white bandage wraps around both legs from below the knee to my ankles. I also had a ninja tool pouch on my right waist. As we went to pay for our new attire at the counter the old lady struck up a conversation with us, no longer being able to contain her curiosity.

"Well hello young lads. My name is Mito, I hope you found everything alright." She smiled and said in an old but very gentle voice.

"Ah, yes, you have a great variety of clothing here which gives us a lot more options." I replied.

Mito gave an inquisitive look as she rang up the payment number and said, "I apologize if I'm being intrusive but I couldn't help noticing that you were the one who chose the outfits."

"Ahem." I coughed. Then replied as kindly and as convincingly as possible, "Well, my companions here aren't that picky with their fashion sense and so I took it upon myself to help out. I happen to be a sensory type ninja so even though I'm blind it makes me more attuned to my other senses. Perhaps you didn't hear us since we moved around a bit but I asked my companions what the color and style of the clothing were before picking for them. I simply piece what I imagined it to look like in my head."

"Oh! Very incredible young man. Your fashion choice is definitely spot on. Please, allow me to give you all a discount." She replied amiably.

"Mn, thank you very much miss Mito-san." I replied. Kimimaro and Haku simply clasped their fist and bowed in salute as a show of respect and gratitude. Mito, embarrassed, simply chuckled lightly as we completed our purchase. She gladly lent the changing room to us so we could wear our new clothes right away. After shopping for clothes we went shopping for some new senbon needles for Haku, eventually getting him a new set of long sharp needles.

I was looking for a set of kunai similar to that of the 4th Hokage except, they were only custom made and it would take more money than I currently had, to have a blacksmith custom make a complete set of 5 for me. I had also wanted mine to be distinguishable from the 4th's so instead of a black iron color with a silver edge like Lord Fourth, I wanted mine to be a blue silver color with a white edge. I silently cursed at the fact that I lacked money. I could only wait until we graduated from the academy to be inducted as a genin. Then I could take genin level missions for money. For now I needed to continue focusing on building up my foundations and training.

I needed more information on other techniques and the perfect place to get that was the academy and the library. The academy would have more advanced techniques stored in their archives but I wouldn't be able to access those until sometime next week. As for the library, it should have the most basic of techniques and information on fundamentals so that'd be a good place to start. I ended up buying a storage type scroll before leaving the weapon shop. We wandered around town a bit more and ended up spending a few hours at the library. When noon rolled around we left to find some food. We totally missed breakfast since we were too busy exploring town so we were definitely hungry.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Mmmm...I'm not sure big brother. Anything is fine with me." Replied Haku.

"Me as well." Kimimaro replied.

I inwardly sighed to myself. One day, hopefully, they will be able to voice their opinion on things like this. I gave a thoughtful look before remembering from my previous life that there was this Korean barbecue style restaurant that team Asuma always ate at called Yakiniku Q. "Ok, since you both don't mind me choosing then let's go eat some barbecue meat." We quickly made our way around town trying to find this place. After 10 minutes of walking around to no avail we paused on the side of the street.

"Big brother, maybe we should ask for directions." Haku said.

I gave a quick sweep of the area and spotted a familiar and famous ninja. Hatake Kakashi. He was leaning on a wall by the side of a store reading a book. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I turned to Haku and Kimimaro. "I'll go ask, you two wait here."

I quickly jogged over to where Kakashi was. Yup, I inwardly noted. He's reading Make-Out Paradise by Jiraiya. Kakashi looked up from his book as I approached him.

"Hello." I cupped my fist and greeted.

"Hello." He nodded back.

Before the situation could turn awkward I asked my question, "Umm...My brothers and I were looking for a restaurant called Yakiniku Q. Would you mind pointing us in the right direction?"

"Oh. Yakiniku Q. huh?" Kakashi pointed down the road and said, "Go straight down that way and take your second right, then follow the path and take your third left, the restaurant is on the right side."

I cupped my fist once more and bowed before saying my thanks and left alongside Kimimaro and Haku. Kakashi remained there with a pensive look in his eyes at the place where we disappeared from.

"Oh, something the matter Kakashi?" Said an aged old voice. This snapped Kakashi out of his daze.

"Lord Third." He saluted.

Hiruzen gave a slight chuckle before saying, "What seems to be on your mind?"

"The three kids you mentioned earlier just stopped by and asked me for directions." He replied.

"Oh, so you've gotten to see them have you. What do you think?" Hiruzen inquired.

Kakashi gave a thoughtful look before replying, "Hmm...Well, I don't think your decision to let them into the village is a problem. They seem like good capable kids."

"Hahaha, that's good then." Hiruzen replied amiably. "Kakashi, you know that I am already very old. If one day, something happens to the village and I lose my life, I hope that you can also look after those three kids. They are a bit special. I know I have already demanded a lot from you with watching over Naruto and Sasuke, so I apologize that I must ask more of you."

"Lord Third, please don't say such words. You've done more than enough for the village. Anything I can do to help alleviate your burdens is something that I should do. Compared to you these tasks are minor." Kakashi respectfully replied.

"Mn." Hiruzen gave a slight nod.

Following the directions Kakashi gave us we quickly found the restaurant and after eating our fill we decided to head for the training grounds Kotetsu showed us the other day. These were public training grounds and there were quite a few of them. Some were being used by academy students and others by genin or chunin level ninja. The three of us looked and chose a training ground further away and more secluded than the rest. This was more of a battlefield style training ground where shinobi use to spar. It was much more widespread and was surrounded by trees and a river. Kimimaro and Haku began sparring to practice their taijutsu.

Haku had the speed and agility advantage over Kimimaro, but Kimimaro had the power and techniques advantage over Haku. I took out the storage type scroll and activated it summoning forth a box of water balloons I bought earlier when wandering around town.

Alright, I made enough Flying Thunder God paper seals and I'll practice using them later. I've already discerned what my mangekyou sharingan can do but I can't afford to practice their abilities at my current level. As for my sharingan, it's helpful for discerning and copying techniques but I can't use it to cast genjutsu or that'll reveal my secret. I'll focus on my Flying Thunder God technique, some ninjutsu, taijutsu, and I'll work towards developing the Rasengan.

Hence a week of training and waiting around for Haku, Kimimaro, and I went by without much of a hitch.


	7. The Academy

Chapter 7

Ding Dong Ding Dong. The academy bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone got in there seats respectfully and awaited for their instructor Iruka-Sensei to start class. As per usual, Sakura and Ino were staring infatuated at the cold and indifferent looking Sasuke while Naruto gave him a look of annoyance. It was at this moment that Iruka opened and walked in through the door. Just as Iruka stepped into the classroom entrance a bucket fell from the top of the doorway.

Naruto silently snickered, except what he expected to happen ended up not happening. The bucket that was supposed to fall on top of Iruka's head was instead caught by me.

"Ah?" Iruka put on a bewildered expression and then stared at Naruto and sighed. "Naruto, was it you who put the bucket on top of the doorway?"

"Eh! Aw man, it didn't work." Naruto remarked completely ignoring Iruka's question.

Iruka simply faced palm before revelation hit him. The bucket didn't fall on top of his head? He turned his head to see that the bucket was being held in my hands. When did he...How did he...Iruka silently questioned in his head.

Ahem. He coughed. "Thank you for catching that bucket." Iruka nodded to me.

I simply nodded back and then placed the bucket down in the corner of the front room. Soon after, Iruka walked to the front of the class followed by Kimimaro, Haku, and myself. Everyone else in the class silently whispered amongst themselves at this new development. Sasuke temporarily opened his eyes and stared with the slightest bit of curiosity at us before turning away with indifference per usual.

"Alright class quiet down. I have an announcement to make." Iruka said. "I know class already started a few months ago but we have three new transfer students." He turned to us and asked us to introduce ourselves so I stepped up first.

"Hello, my name is Karasuma Izaya. You can call me Izaya. I'm 7 years old this year and I'll be in your care."

Eh? 7 years old? Just like most of us. He looks pretty handsome right? Wait, is he blind? The whispers continued in class as Kimimaro and Haku both introduced themselves as well.

"My name is Kimimaro. You can call me Kimimaro. I am also 7 years old."

"My name is Haku, and you can also just call me Haku. I hope we get along." He smiled.

"Ehhh...he's too pretty to be a guy right?" Naruto questioned.

"Okay quiet down everyone. They will be attending the academy with all of you til graduation so be nice. Izaya-kun, Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun, the three of you can pick anywhere with open seats available." Iruka said.

The three of us nodded and chose a spot near the back by the windowsill. Class is most likely going to be pretty boring since it'll only be the basics like learning how to form hand signs and learning what elemental nature affinities are I silently mused. Like sasuke, I stared out the window for most of the class. Naturally they were talking about how to determine elemental affinities and what their properties were so I let the lecture go through one ear and out the other. After class was over some of our classmates came to converse with us. Among them were faces I recognized such as Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Hey hey, how did you catch the bucket earlier? Can you even see with that blindfold on?" Naruto asked.

"Oi, is that something polite to ask?" Shikamaru lightly scolded.

"What? It was a serious question?" Naruto replied.

I simply turned to face them but before I could reply Haku spoke up. "Something like that isn't enough to stop my big brother. Even though he's blind he can see just as well as any of us, maybe even better since he's a sensory type ninja."

"Oh! So what does that mean?" Naruto remarked.

Shikamaru and the rest simply let out a loud sigh whilst Hinata blushed and was the only one who seriously gave an explanation to Naruto.

"Wow! So you can do stuff like see chakra without looking and you can sense things in your surroundings, that's pretty cool! Hey, did you guys get all that stuff Iruka-sensei was saying earlier? It was kinda confusing y'know?"

"Um...If you'd like, I can help you st-" Hinata whispered softly to herself but of course no one ended up hearing her as Choji cut in, "So, have you guys been to Yakiniku Q yet? They serve the best barbecue meat!"

"Do you ever want to talk about anything other than eating Choji?" Kiba remarked.

Our friendly banter continued on for a bit longer before Kimimaro, Haku, and I excused ourselves. Since we became official students of the academy, we were granted access to the lowest level tier of techniques available to us. The tiers went from D, C, B, and A with A being the highest rank of techniques. S-rank, forbidden, and secret techniques were all kept strictly sealed away in the Hokage's residence. Fortunately and surprisingly, we were also granted access to the C-rank techniques. This was probably due to Lord Third pulling some strings since most kids at our academy don't have access to these techniques until after they graduate.

If kids at the academy reach the level where they can utilize C-rank techniques then they would learn them from either their clans, parents, tutors, or buy them from special shops. Seeing as how the three of us have no background here Lord Third probably did this as a favor to us in order to help us grow. The three of us looked around at the available D-rank jutsus before walking down towards the floor below where the C-rank jutsus were kept.

The more powerful or complicated the technique was the further down we had to walk. Which made sense, after all, if there was an attack and the buildings got crushed in the process, it'd be safer to have the scrolls that recorded techniques and information below ground. And I'm willing to bet that all the techniques located here are all copies, the originals are probably stored safely away at some concealed bunker. The three of us took a look at some C-rank jutsus that looked promising and stayed there for a few hours to memorize its contents. As I finished reading and memorizing the information on some scrolls I prepared to leave. "Haku, Kimimaro, I'm done looking around. If you guys have more things you want to learn here then take your time. I'll probably go out and do some training before heading back home."

Haku nodded, "Okay big brother. I'll stick around for a little while longer. There are some interesting water techniques that I want to memorize."

"Me too. Since my elemental affinity is with earth there are some earth style jutsu I wish to learn." Kimimaro added.

I nodded and then walked back up the stairs and out of the academy. Looks like it's getting pretty close to evening already I mentally noted and looked up at the sky. I took a quick glance around me but no student in sight. I guess Shikamaru and the rest of the gang went to eat some barbecued meat after class. Not sure what they're up to now though. I've got a few hours of daylight still so that should be good enough to try out some new stuff.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu!"

Not a second later I reappeared near a paper tag stuck on a tree that was marked with my own unique Flying Thunder God Sealing Formula. This was a secluded area in the forest surrounding Konoha that I discovered during the week before Kimimaro, Haku, and I started attending classes. It was nice and quiet here where I didn't have to worry about random prying eyes. As long as no one intentionally tracked me down here, I wouldn't be discovered.

Alright, I pretty much have a general understanding of using the Flying Thunder God technique. I'm only missing my own unique kunai's. I've placed papers with my unique sealing formula in multiple places so I could instantly teleport to them in case of emergencies. According to Iruka-sensei, one of the requirements to graduate is the ability to use the Cloning Jutsu. For me that's really simple but it isn't that great of help in actual combat. Even though I still have to work on stage 2 of my Rasengan training I'll focus the rest of my time today perfecting the Shadow Clone Jutsu first, and if I succeed in that then I could potentially double my training speed...

Thud.

Dust slowly rose in the air and heavy panting sounds were heard. Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

Haaaaah...I let out a deep and relaxed breath as I lay motionless on the ground. Sweat dripped from my face and body. Well, I call that a success I smiled. I looked up and gazed at the starry night sky, the moon lit up the forest giving off a scene of beauty and tranquility.

A small, soft and gentle breeze caressed the trees, the flowers, and the surface of the river. I slowly closed my eyes through my blindfold and relaxed my body and mind as I steadied my breathing and felt the comfort of the wind brush my face and my hair. I could sense myself getting stronger with everyday, but I knew it still wasn't enough yet. As I lay there in the comfort of the silent forest I contemplated about what was to come.

In the future, Naruto will steal one of the forbidden scrolls known as the scroll of seals in the Hokage's residence in order to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The shinobi called Mizuki will then attempt to steal it and Iruka will intervene. In the end Mizuki fails. I don't think I need to intervene for something like that. This way it'll help Naruto grow as an individual and he'll realize Iruka is more important to him than he realizes. The problem is Orochimaru.

I know he will instigate an attack on Konoha but now I'm not too sure how that will play out. Originally he had the help of Kimimaro in dealing with the Fourth Kazekage and his entourage, but Kimimaro is on my side now so I'm not too keen if things will play out the same. It's possible that Orochimaru will still succeed and instigate an attack during the Chunin exams, he'd probably just have to put in a little more effort. If that does happen, how should I respond? Do I tell Lord Third? That'll draw suspicion towards me though if I know about the attack with no evidence.

Do I let Lord Third die so Naruto and Jiraiya can bring Tsunade back as the Fifth? I need her skills in order to heal Kimimaro. Will she even come back if Lord Third doesn't die or will she only return after Lord Third is dead and is convinced by Naruto and Jiraiya? Ugh...The problem with knowing the future is that I can step in and intervene at big moments like these, but then it would alter the future I do know of, and from that point knowing the future won't be as large of an advantage to me anymore. I don't even know if I'll have the sufficient strength yet to even change the outcome if and when Orochimaru attacks the leaf village.

In fact, what if Orochimaru recognizes me as one of his experimental subjects? He originally wanted Sasuke's body but if he realizes that I survived, what if he wants my body? Maybe he won't recognize me since it'll be quite a few years later but still, the possibility remains...

Oh! I know! I'm an idiot. I practice the Flying Thunder God technique. All I need to do is somehow give Lord Third an object that has my Flying Thunder God mark on it sometime before the Chunin exam begins. Then, no matter how dire the situation gets, I just need to reserve enough chakra to ensure that I can utilize the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to save Lord Third incase the situation turns very bad. I'll have to time it well and make sure that Lord Third doesn't activate the Reaper Death Seal technique.

Since Jiraiya will also be in the village at that time then we don't have to worry about having someone capable of defeating Orochimaru. Ugh, but then he won't have his arms crippled and jutsu taken away, that leaves for an uncertain future again. Then there's Sasuke and his whole avenger's heart ordeal and he'll most likely defect to Orochimaru to gain more power. Or do I intervene for that too? Wow...I'm back to square one. Contemplating about what I know of the future and trying to control it so it's different but not different isn't going to work. No matter what, I either intervene and possibly change the shape of the future, or I just let the future play out as I know it and I care only for myself...

Sigh...Screw it. This is my life now and this is the world I'm living in. Lord Third is a good person and took Haku, Kimimaro, and myself in. If I have the chance to save him then I will. I'll worry about everything else as it comes. No use thinking about them now since everything might be different by then. The most important thing is getting stronger, that way no matter what changes happen, I'll have the strength to take them head on. I opened my eyes and started my quiet and silent trek back to my cozy apartment.


	8. Brother's Forever

**AN: Hey everyone, uploading chapter 8 today! Just want to let you all know that I'm not sure how often I'll be updating in the future. Hopefully sooner than later. I'm working on chapter 9 right now and probably won't upload a new chapter until i've written at least a few more chapters ahead. In other words, it might be a week before the next upload or just a few days, it all depends on my writing speed. Anyway, just wanted you all to be aware. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 8

_Time skip 4 years _

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-click…

My hand lightly smacked the alarm clock by my nightstand shutting off the noise as I turned to look at the time. My eyes still groggy, but thanks to the sharingan I clearly saw the time which read 5am. The slowly creeping light of daybreak attempted to penetrate my curtains signaling that it was still dark out but getting lighter by the minute. As I lay on my stomach, one arm sprawled outwards toward my alarm clock and another arm underneath my pillow, I gave a slight moan from the soreness of my body and being woken up at this hour.

I had trained until my body and mind were completely exhausted and only stopped when 3am rolled around the corner. A poor choice on my part. Even with my body's amazing regenerative abilities due to having a large portion of Hashirama's cells in me, 2 hours of rest was most definitely not enough to restore myself to peak state. I usually wake up at this time to do some morning exercises and meditation but it looks like I'll have to skip out on the exercise portion today.

I unceremoniously kicked off my bed sheets and rolled out of bed. I gave my body a good stretch and a soft yawn before heading into the shower and completing my daily care necessities. After I got dressed in my attire I noted the time on the clock to be 6am. I had 2 hours before class started. I made my bed quickly and sat down on top in the lotus position beginning my morning meditation.

It's been 4 years since Kimimaro, Haku, and I have arrived and become official citizens of the leaf village. A lot has happened in these past 4 years. For one, Kimimaro, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, myself and many others are 11 years old of age now. Our graduation exam will be later today which will consist of a written and practical portion. One of the basic requirements to graduate is to successfully perform the Clone Jutsu. This will be a cinch. It also means that Naruto will fail and he will steal the scroll of sealing tonight from the Hokage's residence.

During these past 4 years, I was finally able to obtain a few sets of the special kunai I wanted to use for my Flying Thunder God technique. I even took up an apprenticeship in blacksmithing and weapon forging all for the sake of making my own weapons. This not only helped me make some money, but also allowed me to save money by making my own instead of buying them. Naturally I also ended up making more senbon needles for Haku, and Kimimaro is a living weapon so there was no need for him to carry any.

I started getting a handle on the Rasengan, but its not perfect yet. For now it takes me too long to build up the chakra, contain it, and spin it violently. By the time I finish all the steps my opponent would have slit my throat and I'd doubt my enemies would wait for me to complete my jutsu. If I try to build up my Rasengan too fast then I lose out on the power and at most it'll act like a super strong punch with some extra force behind it, but it won't bring out the desired effect. My best bet is to try the Shadow Clone tactic that Naruto used if I really need to use this technique.

One other struggle I'm having is with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. I've pretty much mastered the technique to teleport myself, the problem is that teleporting other objects or people is truly complicated. Having to connect my chakra with theirs or connecting them to my teleportation sealing network is difficult to master. It currently takes up too much chakra to transport other objects and people since I don't have a good grasp on this yet. I let out a deep sigh, I can only continue working at it.

On the plus side I've increased the total amount of chakra my body can contain. Now I won't be so helpless when I meet dangerous opponents. I'm confident in taking on any chunin level expert and even ordinary jonin level opponents. I'm not sure what my chances would be though if I had to face someone like Kakashi right now, though I'm confident I can escape with my life. Which brings me to wonder who my jonin instructor will be after graduation.

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the warmth of the sunlight aglow my back. I turned to look at the clock which noted the time as 7:59am. Class began in the next minute, however, I didn't panic. I got off my bed and made sure I wasn't missing anything before activating the Flying Thunder God technique. I instantly arrived inside the treetop of a large bushy tree by the academy entrance. Then with the Body Flicker Jutsu I arrived in my classroom seat with a puff of smoke just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Haku turned to look at me and said, "Big brother, you're still using that trick to get to class exactly when the bell rings. Even on the last day of class."

"No one other than you and me knows that Izaya can use that Jutsu." Kimimaro said to Haku.

I simply gave them a smile. By now everyone in class was used to my antics of using the Body Flicker technique to rush into class, what they didn't know was that I used the Flying Thunder God technique first to get all the way near the academy entrance first. Sasuke stared at our corner for a bit before turning back to what he was doing. And that was absolutely nothing. He sat there with his elbows propped up on the table and chin resting on his hands.

During these 4 years Sasuke had been more conscious of Kimimaro, Haku, and myself since we showed a similar talent to his own. I believe he acknowledged us as worthy rivals these past 4 years and while he still keeps a bit of his indifferent attitude, he isn't all that cold towards us. He at least answers back with sentences when we talk. For the four of us in this class, shuriken and kunai throwing was too easy. The same went for the fundamentals of chakra control and the other topics the academy taught.

The truth is that if Kimimaro, Haku, and I wanted to, we could have graduated from the academy earlier, but we refrained from doing so. The reason being? It was because I wanted Kimimaro and Haku to have a bit of a more normal childhood in this life than the harsh life they had in the anime and manga I read in my previous one. Their talent and potential still remained the same only they went about a different way to acquire their skills this time.

Using my knowledge of the anime and manga from my previous life I was able to help give them some pointers and guidance. By now both Kimimaro and Haku were a foe to be reckoned with. They definitely wouldn't lose out to any chunin nor low leveled jonin. Since we decided to take things at a more leisurely pace we showed off just enough skill to grant us the title of genius but refrained from showing off too much.

Iruka-sensei soon walked in and explained to us the details of the test. We all began the written examination first. The first to finish at nearly the same time was Sasuke, Haku, Kimimaro, and I. Iruka-sensei didn't seem too surprised at this but he did look a bit worried for Naruto. During these past 4 years I attempted to help Naruto out but he really didn't have much patience.

While his relationship with me and the other two could be considered as entering the good friends realm, we couldn't do much for his acts of mischief. I do believe however that he'll do decently well on the written portion at least. With our addition to the class and becoming good friends with Naruto he had at least picked up some academic knowledge.

Once time ran out for the written portion we began the practical portion. Some simple taijutsu movements and what not and lastly the Clone technique which everyone had passed except Naruto. I watched at the side as Naruto and Iruka played out the familiar scene I recalled from my previous life. Not long after Naruto ended up running off. Well I won't bother with the next set of events I silently thought to myself.

Naruto will succeed in the Shadow Clone Jutsu once he takes the scroll of sealing, Iruka might get hurt but overall he'll be fine, and Mizuki the traitor will fail. I turned away and looked towards Haku and Kimimaro who were conversing with the others like Kiba, Ino, Shino, Choji, etc. Concern flashed pass my eye momentarily as I stared at Kimimaro. He should be feeling his health deteriorating soon if not already. It might not be that severe right now but it'll get worse in the next couple years. In my past life he died at age 15 but he was already bedridden before that. I looked down at my hand which held a leaf shinobi headband. I tied it to my left thigh and walked over to the group for a chat.

Unsurprisingly we decided to all go celebrate with some barbecue meat at Yakiniku Q. We all sat around a large group table chatting amiably amongst ourselves.

"Seriously though, do you really think Naruto isn't going to graduate?" Choji asked as he picked up a piece of meat to eat.

Sigh. "It can't be helped, those are the requirements for graduating." Shikamaru replied while grilling some more meat.

We continued our idle chatter and small scale celebration for an hour and a half before we disbanded. It was already 3pm in the afternoon. The list of the three man squad and their jonin instructor was going to be released tomorrow early the next morning and so there wasn't much for anyone to do except wait.

Haku, Kimimaro and I walked around town a bit before I paused. "Kimimaro, tell me honestly. How do you feel." I asked with a solemn expression.

Both Kimimaro and Haku were startled by the question.

"What do you mean big brother? Is something wrong with Maro?" Haku asked anxiously.

Kimimaro remained silent for a moment before letting out a sigh and speaking, "I knew I couldn't fool you for long Izaya. I've sensed the changes in my body recently. As you know the body of the Kaguya clan are slightly different than those of others. I feel my body slowly weakening overtime. Currently it's not that bad. I essentially don't feel any different than I normally do. I can utilize my jutsu and Kekkei Genkai without any serious problems for now."

"What! Brother Maro! Let me help you, i've learnt some medical ninjutsu during these past 4 years. No, we should go to the hospital and let them take a look at you. They should be able to treat you!" Haku exclaimed worriedly.

I let out a deep breath before speaking. "Mn. I'm glad you answered me honestly Kimimaro. I've sensed the slight changes in your body and can see your chakra flow is slightly deviated. Only slightly. This may become more pronounced later on if you overexert yourself. From the looks of things, so long as you don't push yourself too hard you'll be fine for another 3 maybe 4 years. After that I can't be so sure. I'm not sure Konoha's hospital can cure you but if worst comes to worst they should be able to help prolong your life. The only one who can truly help you is one of the legendary sannin named Tsunade. She's supposed to be the greatest medical ninja in the world, so if anyone can figure it out it'd be her. For now let's not worry too much about your condition as long as you promise Haku and I something."

Kimimaro stared me in the eyes before giving in. "Alright, what do I have to promise."

I nodded my head acknowledging his wise decision. "No matter what, you are not allowed to push yourself too hard until we are able to meet Tsunade and have her diagnose you. Not even if our Haku and my own life are in danger."

"Bu-." Kimimaro wanted to protest however Haku didn't let him.

"No buts brother Maro! Big brother and I know that you are strong but don't you agree that big brother and I are also strong. In fact big brother might be the strongest out of the three of use. What we want more than anything is you to be alive and well, not for you to put yourself in harms way for us. Big brother and I are capable of protecting ourselves and if we really need to, big brother and I have multiple strategies to allow for our escape and survival. So right now, until you are cured, you have to put your own health and safety above ours okay?" Haku lectured.

I placed a reassuring arm on Kimimaro's shoulder. "Haku is right Kimimaro. Remember, we live together and protect each other. As sworn brothers. That means you have to trust us on this. I promise, we won't think any less of you. Once you get cured you can become your stubborn self again okay." I gave him a confident smile.

Haku then placed his hand in between all of us. I placed my hand on top of his which prompted Kimimaro to place his hands atop of mine.

"Brothers forever." Haku said.

I nodded and repeated, "Brothers forever."

Kimimaro looked where are hands intersected and had a warm feeling of belonging inside of him.

"Mn." He nodded his head. "Brothers forever."


	9. Becoming Genin

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for keeping up with the story so far! You've probably noticed that Haku, Kimimaro, and Izaya have been training constantly nonstop but they haven't really had a chance to show off their skills and teamwork in a real battle, that'll be in Chapter 10 so hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the fight scene in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own any of the Naruto characters or the plot of the original Narutoverse.**

Chapter 9

Everyone was up early the next morning and crowded by the classroom entrance. Looks like everyone who passed the graduation exam and became a Genin are here. I walked over to where Haku and Kimimaro were standing. "Big brother, you're here early today!" Haku said with a surprised smile on his face.

"Haha, well I figured I should be early and see who all the new Genin are." I replied. I turned to look where Sakura and Ino were arguing and saw Naruto sitting on the floor. Looks like everything went as I thought it would last night. Naruto successfully learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and graduated with us. Suddenly a realization struck me. Doesn't Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kiss during this meeting?

Lone behold Naruto propped himself up on Sasuke's desk and stared intently in his eyes. Very closely.

Haha...I inwardly chuckled. Not sure what to make of this. I'll just enjoy the show I guess. Not long after the event played out exactly as I predicted. The student sitting in front of Naruto leaned back and bumped Naruto forcing his and Sasuke's lips to meet. A full on kiss I facepalmed. As a sensory type ninja my senses were more attuned than others but it didn't take one to feel the fire of wrath and rage coming off from the mob of girls standing to the side. The whole fiasco continued to play out exactly as I remembered it as. Not long after Iruka-sensei walked in to congratulate us and explain to us what was to come.

"From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out missions with your Jonin instructor."

"Eh, wonder who's gonna be paired with Sasuke." Ino remarked mockingly to Sakura.

"Who knows." Sakura replied with an air of indifference, however, internally she was gearing up for war.

Some other students were also discussing the prospect of who they were going to be paired up with. "I hope to be paired with Haku, he's so handsome."

"That's fine, I rather be paired with Izaya."

"Haku is almost too pretty he makes me look bad."

"Izaya is incredibly handsome and cool, and that blindfold makes him seem so mysterious."

"Eh, you two should probably stop daydreaming. I'm definitely getting paired up with one of the 4 Genin kings."

I shuddered inwardly as I heard that. It was a nickname that everyone in the academy started calling us after we showed off our skills. They were obviously referring to Kimimaro, Haku, Sasuke, and myself. Well, before it was just the 4 academy kings, but looks like the name changed since we've become Genin.

Please Lord Third, keep me together with Kimimaro and Haku I silently prayed. Sasuke inwardly sneered when he heard that he'd have to be paired with two others. They'll only slow me down he thought. He then gave a sideways glance at us. Except for maybe those three he thought.

We then turned our attention back at Iruka-sensei who continued to explain. "Now the groups have already been decided based on balance or synergy." As Iruka-sensei continued to list out the teams he eventually got to Team 7.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8. Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Team 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. And finally Team 11. Kaguya Kimimaro, Yuki Haku, Karasuma Izaya. That's all."

Right after Iruka-sensei finished his speech Naruto immediately made a fuss. Sasuke had a slight look of disappointment but otherwise remained indifferent. A girl then raised her hand and asked, "Iruka-sensei, didn't you say that the teams were made to best balance their strength. How come Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun, and Izaya-kun are paired together? Aren't they three geniuses? If there's a mistake somewhere I don't mind being paired with one of them." A lot of other students, not just the girls nodded their agreement.

"Ahem." Iruka coughed. Then said, "I did say balance OR synergy. He then turned to look at Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. You all may or may not know this but there is a famous formation that has been passed down from generation to generation called the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Hence Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were placed in a team based on the potential synergy they have. We believe this to be the same for Kimimaro, Haku, and Izaya. Anyway, I will introduce you to your Jonin instructors in the afternoon. Until then you are dismissed."

Everyone went their separate ways until the afternoon. Clearly everyone went to find someplace to have lunch before coming back. I silently thanked Lord Third for keeping me together with Kimimaro and Haku. "Big brother! We're together with brother Maro! Let's go out and get some food to celebrate." Haku said excitedly.

"Mn. I'm glad we were put in the same group also.

I would have protested if I wasn't." Kimimaro said.

I stared blankly at Kimimaro for a second. Eh...Really? I silently thought to myself. While I'm glad we were put in the same group so I could help monitor his situation and all, he really is still dedicated to that one track mind of his. He's gotten better at opening himself up but he really is a bit too stubborn once he sets his mind on something. I put on a genuine smile. "Alright, let's walk around the town for a bit and grab some street food. We should relax and enjoy the outdoors for a bit before meeting our Jonin teacher." I said.

I gave a quick glance at Team 7 before heading out the door. It didn't take long before we had to come back to the classroom. Everyone waited obediently as their jonin instructor came to pick them up. The only ones who were left in the classroom were Team 7 and Team 11, us.

"Oi, Kakashi, why did you drag me along with you." Yamato said.

"Hm...Because I felt like it." He replied.

Yamato face palmed. "We're really late you know. I have to meet my team still!" Yamato said dejectedly.

Kakashi simply gave him a smile before turning serious. "Yamato, Lord Third has asked me to not only look after Naruto and Sasuke, but also those three kids that you've been put in charge of."

Yamato turned serious as well. "I know. Aside from you Lord Third has also tasked me with the job of being on standby incase the Ninetails goes out of control, and because you are skilled in the use of your sharingan you're the best suited to guide Sasuke, but why did he ask you to look after those three kids as well?"

Kakashi took something out from his pocket with a ringing sound. A pair of bells. He then handed them over to Yamato. "To be honest I'm not too sure. Lord Third didn't really explain much to me except for the fact that those three have certain special circumstances concerning their background. That kid Kimimaro is supposedly the last remaining survivor of the Kaguya clan and that kid Haku is the only known sole surviving member of the Yuki clan. Other than those two Lord Third told me that the kid Izaya has an even more special identity than the other two and should be protected with great care."

Yamato had a look of bewilderment at this revelation. Sweat was visible on top of his forehead. "And Lord Third put me in charge of this group of kids? That's a bit much no?" He then looked down at the bells that Kakashi handed him. "You want me to give those three kids this test?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. Other than Naruto and Sasuke Lord Third has also entrusted me to look after those three kids, therefore, I want you to test them. The reason Lord Third placed you as the Jonin in charge is because you're one of the most skilled Jonin in the village. No one else is more suitable."

Yamato let out a long sigh in defeat. "Alright senpai, for you and Lord Third I'll do my best, but seriously we need to get going. How are my new precious students going to view me now that i'm so late!"

Not long after Kakashi and Yamato made their way to the classroom. Eh? I mused internally. So it's Yamato. Indeed, other than Might Guy, perhaps the only other truly notable combat Jonin would be Yamato. I was inwardly elated. If Yamato truly is our instructor than I will have plenty of chances to learn how to do the Wood Style Jutsu from him. Just as I had guessed Yamato took the three of us to a separate location as our Jonin instructor.

Yamato paused and took a good look at us. Hm, this is the first time I'm seeing these kids but they give off an air of being pretty capable. "Alright, we should first do introductions to get to know each other. My name is Yamato and I'll be your jonin instructor. I want you guys to introduce yourselves, tell me what kind of hobbies you have and what dreams you have."

Haku smiled and went first, "Hello Yamato-sensei. My name is Yuki Haku. My hobbies are reading, studying medicinal herbs, training, and being with my two brothers. My dream is to be a person who my brothers can depend on and be strong enough to protect them forever."

Guh. Yamato felt an emotional tear well up. This child is very precious he thought.

Kimimaro went next. "My name is Kaguya Kimimaro. I am the last surviving member of my clan. My hobbies are keeping my brother's safe. In the future I want to be strong enough to protect them from any harm."

Yamato nodded. "Very well. Your goal is very straightforward and clear. I can tell you are a straightforward person as well. Just don't forget that you must also think about yourself. If you cannot help yourself, then you are no help to your brothers."

At that moment Kimimaro recalled the words that Haku and Izaya had spoken to him the other day. He stood up and bowed towards Yamato as he finally realized that he should also try and rely on his brothers more and said, "Thankyou Yamato-sensei, I shall remember your teachings."

Yamato didn't expect such a drastic show of respect so he embarrassingly nodded his head in acknowledgement. I was the last to go. "My name is Karasuma Izaya. My hobbies are training, and making sure my brothers are safe and happy. My future aspiration is to become one of the strongest shinobi in the world and be strong enough to protect those I care about. I also hope to travel and see many places and discover more about the world and leave my mark upon it."

"Oh. Those are quite the aspirations for one so young. I'm sure you'll do great." Yamato assented. "But first, you will have to pass my test."

Haku gave a sideways glance. "What kind of test Yamato-sensei?" He asked.

"Hehe, it's a survival exercise. I'll explain more tomorrow. Meet me at training ground 3 at 5am tomorrow. You should skip breakfast so you won't cramp up. Bring all your ninja tools and whatever else you need to prepare for a survival exercise. You're all dismissed." Yamato said.

I left right after with Haku and Kimimaro in tow with a smirk on my face. Ha, so it's the bell exam. I wonder if every team does this or if this was a request from Lord Third or Kakashi-sensei. Oh well, it doesn't really matter since the most important facet is teamwork and there's no problem with our teamwork. More importantly, now that we're Genin I suppose it's okay for us to show off a little more skill than we normally do. Early the next morning Haku, Kimimaro and I showed up at training ground 3.

"Surprisingly sensei isn't here yet." Haku said aloud.

"Well, he was really late when picking us up yesterday." Kimimaro replied.

Haku then turned to see me carrying a large bento. "Big brother, why do you have a large bento with you?"

I smirked. "For our breakfast of course. I know Yamato-sensei said that we should skip breakfast but I don't sense his presence anywhere near here. I suspect that he told us that on purpose so we'd lose focus during the actual exam, therefore, we should eat something first." I then proceeded to open the bento box and distributed our fair share of food. As we sat there and waited, the seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours.

"Wow, big brother was right. Yamato-sensei probably told us to skip breakfast on purpose. This means that the actual survival test had already began yesterday." Haku said.

"Mn. Izaya has good foresight." Kimimaro chimed in.

"Haha…" I simply gave an embarrassed chuckle. Can't tell them that I suspected it already do to my past life's knowledge. I then turned serious. "Kimimaro, even though this is just a survival exercise and there's no external danger to your life, you must still exercise caution. This time, Haku and I will be in the vanguard while you be the support. Don't overexert yourself okay?"

"Big brother is right. If you absolutely have to, only use your small scale Kekkei Genkai techniques or Earth Style." Haku commented.

"Mn. I'll do as you both say." Kimimaro consented.

We ended up waiting until 10am when we finally saw Yamato-sensei approach us. He had an apologetic look on his face and apologized but we didn't take it to heart. He then placed an alarm clock on one of the wooden practice logs and pulled out a pair of bells. "Alright. These are a pair of silver bells. Your objective is to take these bells from me. One bell represents one person. You will have until noon to succeed."

"Eh? But Yamato-sensei, there are only two bells and three of us. You aren't suggesting that only two of us will pass are you?" Haku asked concerned.

"Ahem." Yamato coughed. "That's right. The first two who obtain these bells are the two who pass." Inwardly Yamato cursed himself and Kakashi. This wasn't his style of teaching and he was a terrible actor. Haku looked at both Kimimaro and I with a concerned gaze.

"Sensei, may I have a word with my brothers?" I asked.

Yamato nodded.

I simply brought them over a bit further away to huddle up in discussion. "Okay you two, the plan remains the same. Haku and I will be the vanguard and Kimimaro will back us up. I don't think sensei has realized what he's up against. We can afford to show a little more skill than we normally do now since we've become Genin. No need to go all out, but we should show enough skill to pressure sensei into realizing that we're more skillful than he originally thought. As for the bells, instead of snatching them away lets aim to destroy them. That way sensei can't say anything about it since that wasn't against the rules. If the rules are placed against us in the first place, then we'll just make our own."

"Mn, this sounds like a good plan." Haku nodded.

"Very well, I'll watch both of your backs." Kimimaro consented. We then returned by sensei's side.

Looks like they're done discussing Yamato mentally thought. "Alright. Remember, come at me with the intention to kill. If you don't then you might regret it later. If you're ready. Then start." He said.


	10. Yamato-sensei

**AN: Alright everyone, this is Chapter 10 and finally Izaya, Haku, and Kimimaro get to show off some of their battle skills and teamwork! Hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter 10

Swish! The moment sensei said start the three of us jumped into a triangle entrapment formation with sensei in the middle. Yamato's eyelid raised up in surprise. Oh? Instead of concealing themselves they went straight for a battle formation? The first step when on a mission is usually being able to conceal yourself. Either they forgot or they're overly confident. Yamato was surprised once more by our next action.

Haku held three senbon needles in his left hand and three in his right and threw them in a large arc towards sensei. I performed a similar feat throwing six shuriken in a wide arc towards sensei.

MMM! Yamato exclaimed in surprise. This will cut off my escape route. Leaves me with only three options. Jump in the air to dodge leaving me vulnerable, hide underground, or run straight ahead towards Kimimaro. Yamato then looked straight on and dashed quickly towards Kimimaro. To his surprise Kimimaro also chose this moment to dash towards him.

He's planning to fight me in close quarters Yamato thought. While Yamato and Kimimaro dashed towards each other the senbon needles and shuriken collided into one another. Haku threw out two more senbon needles while I threw out two more shuriken.

Kimimaro punched with his right fist only for Yamato to block it with his left hand. Yamato threw a right hook while Kimimaro ducked and pushed out with a palm strike to Yamato's groin area. Yamato jumped back while Kimimaro gave chase. They exchanged a few dozens more moves before Yamato threw out a left straight punch only for it to be caught by Kimimaro in a tight hold.

Eh? Yamato exclaimed, why did he choose this moment to hold onto my arm so tightly, it'll leave him vulnerable for my next attack. At this moment Yamato felt a sense of danger behind him. He quickly used his free hand to disarm Kimimaro's grapple and kicked upwards forcing Kimimaro to jump to the side as he jumped to his left.

Just as Yamato dodged to his left two senbon needles and two shuriken flew pass the spot he was just at. Before he could process what had happened Haku dashed over with a flying back kick towards Yamato's head. Just as he ducked to dodge Haku's attack he heard Kimimaro say, "Earth Style Bottomless Swamp Jutsu!"

"Crap!" Yamato exclaimed. Although he successfully dodged Haku's flying kick attack his feet were stuck and he was quickly sinking down into a mud swamp. I quickly used this opportunity and threw a shuriken at sensei then said, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One shuriken quickly became 10.

Alarmed Yamato quickly said, "Wood Style Wood Wall Jutsu!" A large wooden wall appeared just in time to block the barrage of shuriken. He then formed a hand seal and said, "Wood Style Wood Vine Jutsu!" A large branch of wood grew out from the wooden wall and pulled Yamato out of the sinking mud.

Haku finally landed at this moment from his earlier sneak attack and took a senbon needle out throwing it towards Yamato which hit him in the neck, but a second later it turned into a log.

Yamato stood hidden on a tree branch nearby with cold sweat dripping down his head as he stared at the spot he was just at. Luckily I used the Substitution Jutsu just in time. Damn you Kakashi-senpai, what the heck have you gotten me into. These three kids are better than I thought.

The moment sensei disappeared I sensed his location in a treetop nearby. I took out a shuriken and threw it in that direction as I shouted to Haku and Kimimaro, "Over there!"

Eh? He found me Yamato exclaimed mentally. He suddenly recalled that in the profile he read, this one named Izaya was a sensory type ninja. He quickly took out his own kunai and jumped out of the tree expertly deflecting the shuriken. At this moment Haku also threw out a senbon needle at Yamato who responded by throwing out his kunai in his hand to block it.

"Let;s see what else you guys got." Yamato said. He formed a few hand signs and said, "Wood Style Wood Cage Lock Jutsu!"

The moment I sensed sensei gathering chakra I jumped as quickly as I could off to my right side. Soon after a wooden cage appeared where I was standing only to capture nothing. Haku had also noticed something amiss and with his speed and agility, quickly jumped up in the air and did a backflip out of the wooden cages grasp, however, Kimimaro remained ensnared by the cage.

At this moment I dashed towards Yamato-sensei with two Kunai in my hands and engaged in close quarter combat with him. Haku took this opportunity to reach Kimimaro's cage and weaved a few hand signs before saying, "Wind Style Severing Blade Jutsu!" Wind blades appeared on Haku's hand as he made a slicing motion cutting out a hole for Kimimaro to escape.

"Are you alright Maro?" Haku asked.

"Mn, I'm fine." He responded.

Haku placed his hands together to form Ox, Snake, and Ram and said, "Ninja Art: Kirigakure no Jutsu!" He then expelled a large amount of mist from his mouth allowing it to fill up the entire area.

The moment I noticed Haku use this technique I parried one of sensei's attacks and jumped backwards towards Haku and Kimimaro.

"What! The Hidden Mist technique! So they can even do this." Yamato said in surprise. It's just one surprise after another he thought. He mentally began processing the whole ordeal up to now. Is there really a need to continue with this exam. The purpose was to see if they have any teamwork but they obviously have near perfect teamwork already. Maybe I'll just use this exercise to probe out their abilities and see what skill level they're at. Yamato then smiled involuntarily. I didn't even notice until now but my heart is racing. I'm excited to see what other surprises they'll bring me. Facing these three feels like I'm on one of my dangerous B-rank missions.

I'm certain these three don't have as much chakra as Jonin level ninja, but they are definitely abnormal for Genin. Probably somewhere in the Chunin level chakra levels. Hehe, I've really picked up some excellent students. I'm gonna brag to Kakashi-senpai later. Eh? Yamato then noticed something amiss.

Haku quickly and soundlessly appeared behind Yamato and stabbed at his neck area with a senbon needle. The needle then quickly sank into Yamato's neck meeting its mark. Haku smiled at his success only for him to notice something wrong. Before he could react his hand was held down tightly by wood protruding from Yamato's body. Yamato's body then completely turned into wood. "A Wood Clone?!" Haku exclaimed.

"That's right." Yamato said as his actual body stood in front. The Wood Clone proceeded to wrap itself around more and more of Haku's body seeking to tightly bind him. Yamato inwardly exclaimed as well at Haku's prowess. He actually knows how to perform the Silent Killing movement and taijutsu technique of the Hidden Mist? He's a prodigy. If I wasn't extremely wary and cautious of these three kids and prepared that Wood Clone I would have been paralyzed by his needle right now. It was at this moment that he noticed 3 shuriken flying towards him.

Yamato grabbed a kunai and successfully blocked two of them and parried the last. As Yamato looked around to find the attacker my hands stuck out from underneath him and gripped his ankles tightly, attempting to pull him into the ground with the HeadHunter Jutsu. Eh? Yamato exclaimed in shock, this is the Earth Style HeadHunter Jutsu.

Before he could be pulled into the ground he put his hands together controlling his Wood Clone to grab him and kept me from forcing Yamato-sensei into the ground. He then formed another hand seal and said, "Wood Style Wood Vine Jutsu!"

Before I could escape two large branches of wood grabbed me by the arms and waist and pulled me up out of the ground in front of Yamato-sensei. Before Yamato could say anything however Haku shouted, "Maro!"

Kimimaro then formed a few hand seals and placed his hands on the ground saying, "Earth Style Earthquake Slam Jutsu!"

The ground shook underneath Yamato, Haku, and I before tearing up and splitting Haku and I away from Yamato-sensei. I quickly applied chakra to my legs and kicked hard at the wooden vines holding me breaking out of their grasp while Haku applied chakra into his hands forming a sharp scalpel cutting himself free. We both jumped backwards as Yamato-sensei took out a scroll. He then unsealed the scroll and said, "Unseal: Wind Style Whirlwind Gale Jutsu!" A strong tornado flew out from the scroll forcing the mist to dissipate clearing up the field once again.

It was at this moment that Haku and I both stood opposite each other with Yamato-sensei in the middle. At an incredible speed I weaved the hand signs of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger and shouted, "Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu!" At nearly the same time Haku formed the hand seals of Dragon, Tiger, and Hare and shouted, "Water Style Raging Waves Jutsu!" I spewed out a mix of oil and flame as Haku spewed out a strong force of gushing water from his mouth. Yamato stood on the receiving end of both attacks with a look of incredulity and seriousness.

He quickly formed the hand seals of Rat, Dog, and Tiger and said, "Wood Style Wood Domed Wall Jutsu!" Giant wooden pillars quickly appeared from beneath Yamato and sheltered him safely inside as the flame bullet and raging waves collided with the dome before also colliding with each other. As Yamato remained safely shielded inside the wooden dome he was secretly shocked. Although he had expected them to be able to use jutsu of this scale he was nonetheless still shocked when seeing it. In fact, more than anything he was simply shocked at the speed in which both Izaya and Haku formed the seals for the techniques.

Why did I have to say come at me with the intent to kill he inwardly lamented. He felt the rumble of the dome as the waves and flames crashed against it. A few moments later and the rumbling stopped. It was at this moment Kimimaro placed his hand on the ground and shouted, "Earth Style Mobile Core Jutsu!"

Yamato felt a rumble at his feet and felt something bad was happening. The earth suddenly pushed him upwards. This is bad he thought. I'd get crushed on the ceiling of the wood dome. He quickly released the wood dome technique and jumped out from the top before getting crushed. The moment he appeared outside he was surprised. Although he got rid of the mist from earlier with his wind scroll the area around him was fogged up and impeded his vision due to the steam created from the flame bullet and raging waves that collided with each other earlier.

Don't tell me those kids did that on purpose? If they did then their teamwork is truly too scary! From the corner of his eye he noticed a faint movement of the steam parting ways. A shuriken came flying towards him so he quickly took out a kunai from his ninja tool bag and threw it to deflect the shuriken, however, there was a second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first one.

"What! It's the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Yamato exclaimed. Just as the shuriken was about to pierce his chest he kneaded chakra at that area and a wooden block appeared at that spot stopping the shuriken. Phew, he breathed out a sigh of relief. I really can't let my guard down for a second against my precious students he mentally remarked.

Haku and I had already regrouped with Kimimaro at this point. I watched intently at Yamato-sensei silently nodding in appreciation. With my sharingan and sensory skills I picked up a lot of Yamato-sensei's techniques. I'm not sure how successful I'll be at performing them but nonetheless this is a great way to see how to use Wood Style in action.

"Sensei is truly a capable shinobi. He's successfully blocked, deflected, or parried every one of our techniques despite our teamwork and carefully planned attacks." Haku said.

"Mn." Kimimaro nodded. "Not only that, but sensei has only used his techniques to defend and hasn't really made a move to attack us. If he did we wouldn't have had such an easy time coordinating our techniques. In fact, it's possible that one of us would have been defeated already."

I nodded at both Haku and Kimimaro. "Both of your analyses are correct. Yamato-sensei is truly formidable. I reckon he's one of the best Jonin in the leaf village. The fact that he can use the long lost Wood Style is already a testament to his prowess. Even if the three of us go all out we still may end up losing. Although we've improved a lot over the years, we still don't have as much chakra as sensei, plus, he hasn't truly engaged us in battle. I'm sure by now that sensei has as sense of our teamwork and abilities, so lets make one last attempt and go for the bells. There's only one way we can be successful and that means we're going to have to show some of our true skills."

"Okay big brother, it sounds like you have a plan. What do you need us to do?" Haku inquired.

I took out a regular kunai with a red string on it. "I'm going to mark this kunai with my Flying Thunder God seal. Kimimaro, you engage Yamato-sensei in a one on one Taijutsu fight and lure him as close as you can towards the river. Haku, you get to the river and use the Water Dragon Jutsu. Do you have enough chakra for it still?"

Haku nodded and said, "I do. It's a powerful B-rank ninjutsu technique and will drain about a third of my chakra, but I still have enough chakra to use it."

"Good. Then when Yamato-sensei gets near the river activate your jutsu and force him to where you see this kunai. I'll then use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to quickly and secretly appear by sensei's side and steal the bells and then we'll destroy them."

Haku and Kimimaro nodded.

"Good, let's move out." I said.

Although it seemed like they took a while to converse, this all happened while Yamato was attacked by the shadow shuriken and by the time he had landed on the ground the steam from earlier finally dissipated. He then turned to see the three of us standing next to each other when Kimimaro suddenly dashed out towards him.

Eh? Did they have a strategy meeting just now? He thought. He quickly engaged Kimimaro in hand to hand combat only to be inwardly surprised. Was this kid holding back earlier? All of a sudden his movements have become more fluid and he's applying the power of his attacks at just the right time giving his strikes more impact. Right as he blocked a kick to his forehead he noticed Haku by the river and became even more shocked at what Haku was doing than the prowess Kimimaro showed in Taijutsu.

Haku stood atop the water and with his left hand with incredible speed he formed the hand seals of Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Dragon, and Monkey.

At the same time with his right hand he formed the hand seals of Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Rat, Boar, and at the last hand seal he placed his hands together to form the seal of Bird and shouted, "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!"

In next to no time at all a giant vortex of surging water appeared beside Haku and merged together in the air forming a menacing looking giant water dragon with glowing golden eyes. Yamato quickly jumped away from Kimimaro's reach having a hard time grasping what he just witnessed.

This kid has enough chakra for the Water Dragon Jutsu? What's more astonishing is his hand sign weaving skills. Even he himself could not perform so many hand signs with ONE hand at that speed yet this kid not only accomplished this feat, he did it at the SAME time as he formed hand signs with his other hand. The Water Dragon Jutsu has a total of 44 hand signs. This kid performed half the hand signs with his left and half with his right to cut down the activation time of the jutsu.

He didn't have anymore time to think as the watery dragon began to make its move according to Haku's control. The kunai with the red string on it was off to the side near the forest's edge so he controlled the water dragon to maneuver in a way that forced Yamato-sensei to retreat backwards towards that side. Just as Yamato was getting near the kunai Haku used the water dragon to crash down towards him.

Yamato quickly weaved some hand signs and said, "Wood Style Grand Pillar's Impaling Jutsu!" Before the water dragon could reach him he destroyed the technique by creating multiple thick and giant wooden stakes from the ground and sent them piercing into the body of the water dragon.

Although it would be nice if sensei was a bit closer this is as good as we're going to get, I thought to myself. I then activated the Flying Thunder God Jutsu while sensei was still distracted by the destroyed water dragon. I quickly appeared at the spot of the red-stringed kunai behind sensei. Yamato noticed something amiss and looked around for Izaya only to discover him missing.

I took this opportunity and dashed forward with kunai in hand as I cut the strings holding the bells in place by sensei's waist.

"Crap!" Yamato exclaimed in surprise.

Before I could grab the bells I cut free, a small wooden hand protruded out from sensei's waist and reclaimed the bells. Surprised by the unexpected development I forced chakra into my feet and kicked with as much force as possible. The kick instantly broke the wooden hand that held the bells and flung them up into the air. Before anyone else could react Haku formed a hand seal and said, "Wind Style Severing Blade Jutsu!" Then with a slicing motion he shot forth a powerful cutting wind blast and destroyed the bells in the air turning them into broken ornaments.

"AH-..." Yamato wanted to say something but ended up holding it in. Haku then stumbled and was about to fall into the water when Kimimaro quickly jumped over to grab him.

Huff...Huff...Huff...Haku continued to pant heavily in Kimimaro's arms.

"Are you alright Haku?" Kimimaro asked concerned.

He nodded his head and said with a heavy breath, "Mn. I just spent a bit too much chakra Maro. Using the Severing Blade Jutsu after the Water Dragon Jutsu took more chakra than anticipated, but I'll be fine after a little rest."

Kimimaro nodded his head and placed Haku on his back before saying, "You can go ahead and rest Haku. I'll look after you."

"Mn." He nodded.

I walked over to Haku and Kimimaro and placed my hands on both of their shoulders. "You both did great! Haku, I apologize you had to use the Severing Blade Jutsu. I was careless and didn't execute my part well enough."

He shook his head and said, "No big brother, it's not your fault. Sensei was just too skillful. And I only used up a little more chakra, it's no big deal."

Yamato just silently stared at our banter for a bit before letting out a long and drawn out sigh. And then he started laughing. "Ha-Haha-Hahahahaha!"

The three of us just gave a confused stare at Yamato-sensei before saying, "What's so funny sensei?"

Sensei just continued to laugh for a bit longer before wiping a few tears from his eyes and said, "Ah, sorry I'm not laughing at you guys or anything. On the contrary, I'm laughing because I have such good students! Haha in fact, I'm so elated I'm going to go brag to my senpai la-...Er...Ahem. Forget the last part. Anyways, I had already decided to let you three pass a while ago, I just wanted to see what skill level you guys were at. Honestly I'm super impressed. In fact, I'm so impressed that I'm confused why you three didn't graduate earlier."

"Ah...It's because we wanted to spend more time with our friends and we weren't in a rush to graduate anyway." I answered.

Yamato gave an inquisitive look but nodded and accepted the answer. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like we'll force you to graduate early against your will." Yamato then walked over to us and placed his hands on my shoulder and Haku's shoulder since Kimimaro was carrying him. He smiled at us and said, "Congratulations. You all pass! Meet me here tomorrow at 10am so we can take our official Team 11 photo. For now you should all go rest. Especially you Haku. You used up quite a lot of chakra so recuperate well."

"Mn." We all smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Yamato-sensei said.

"Dismissed."


	11. Accepting Missions

**AN: Okay, Chapter 11 up today! Hope you enjoyed the bell test fight they had with Yamato. Once again, I do not own any of the Naruto characters or story plot except my own creations. On with the chapter. **

Chapter 11

The next day my alarm clock woke me up at 5am as per usual. I got up and did some stretches. Put on some loose exercise clothes and headed out for some light exercise. I did some basic shuriken and kunai throwing techniques as warm-up before increasing the difficulty. After throwing practice was Taijutsu practice. I went through some basic movements before slowly increasing the difficulty again. During the past 4 years I had placed a few of my Flying Thunder God markings in some pretty inconspicuous spots and discovered an area where Rock Lee would perform his Taijutsu training. Although Jiraiya calls spying on the ladies as "research," I do actual research.

In fact, most of the advanced techniques Haku, Kimimaro, and I learnt are thanks to my 4 years of "spying" on others and then recording them down. It was pretty easy thanks to my Flying Thunder God Jutsu, my Sharingan, and my innate sensor type ability. Easy maneuverability, perfect copying ability, and easy to detect or escape detection. If I had these skills in my past life I wouldn't have been shot.

After researching the Taijutsu movements of not only Lee, but Neji and many others, I drafted my own unique Taijutsu movements using the martial arts I learnt of my past life which I called Taijutsu Wushu Style and Shaolin Style and taught them to Haku and Kimimaro. While it is useful to Haku and I, Taijutsu would be the best suited for Kimimaro due to his physique and Kekkei Genkai. With Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai he could produce extremely dangerous bone protrusions while performing advanced Taijutsu movements and at the same time his bones are as hard as steel, therefore, the burden on his body isn't as great as a normal person's.

I had hoped to record as much of the Eight Inner Gates Taijutsu movements as I possibly could and transcribe them down for Kimimaro to practice. Since the Eight Inner Gates puts a great strain on one's body, especially the bones, Kimimaro's steel-like bones would be able to mitigate the stress on his body and allow him to be a truly unrivaled existence regarding Taijutsu. Unfortunately I only ever had the chance to witness Lee perform the Eight Inner Gates twice in these past 4 years and he only ever activated the First Gate.

Anyways, it's no wonder Yamato-sensei was surprised yesterday at Kimimaro's display of Taijutsu, after all, he practically studied all of Konoha's young martial arts geniuses techniques albeit not directly. Yamato-sensei would of been even more surprised if Kimimaro had incorporated his Kekkei Genkai with his Taijutsu. I hope we don't end up shocking Yamato-sensei to death. He was already super shocked yesterday at pretty much everything we did. In fact, even I was shocked to see Haku perform double single hand weaving skills yesterday. He has truly been hiding some of his skills! Of course that's to be expected, after all, I'm not the only one working hard on improving myself.

I continued practicing my Taijutsu for another 45 minutes before taking a short rest. By now the sun had finally lit aglow the sky in a beautiful and peaceful orange/yellow hue signifying the start of day but still emphasizing how early it was. I activated the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and reappeared in my bedroom, showered and finished my morning daily cares as per usual. After getting dressed in my usual attire I checked the clock. 7am. I have 3 hours left before we have to meet sensei. I sat down on my bed and began my morning meditation.

"Hehehe...Hahaha!" Yamato chuckled softly to himself with a big smile. Kakashi looked up from his book as he stared dumbly at Yamato. "You seem happy. What's with you today?"

Yamato was inwardly elated. He had waited all morning for his senpai to ask. "Hahaha! Senpai, my precious students are what makes me happy!"

"Eh? Your students? So you did the bell test then?" Kakashi closed his book and focused his attention on Yamato.

He nodded and said, "Kakashi-senpai, I can see why Lord Third is so conscious of them and why he asked you to look out for them. They truly are very special. I indeed did the bell test like you had asked, although I wish I didn't."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "How did it go?"

Yamato paused in silent contemplation for a moment before answering, "I rank them as at least Chunin level. Kakashi-senpai you aren't going to believe just how skillful they are. Honestly, I thought I was going to die from all the shock they gave me. The bell test was unnecessary for those three kids. First, their teamwork was impeccable. I barely had time to breathe. They coordinated their attacks so well." Yamato proceeded to narrate the flow of the battle while Kakashi's facial expressions changed again and again at the critical points of the story. "And that's how it ended. Anyways, they definitely pass. I have to meet them later at 10 so we can take a group photo." Yamato finished.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi put on a look of contemplation. The image of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's bell test flashed through his mind before the imagery of what he imagined happened in Yamato's story flashed by. In his mind he couldn't really picture that those three kids had fought Yamato to such an extent. In the end he simply shook his head and continued reading his book before saying, "Well, since we passed both of our teams we'll have to go and accept some missions later today. Honestly we're probably going to get some sort of mission retrieving a lost pet or cleaning up the trash."

Yamato snickered and then placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and said in a slightly mocking tone, "Don't worry senpai, with you around no cat shall escape your grasp!" He then smiled and laughed internally. Finally for once I have the upper-hand against Kakashi-senpai Yamato joyfully exclaimed mentally.

Kakashi just shook his head and let out a soft sigh at the prospect of cat hunting.

I let out a slow and deep breath to relax my body as I finished my morning meditation. Turning to check the time, it was already 9:45am. Slowly getting off my bed I double checked to make sure I had everything. I grabbed a smooth box off my nightstand before walking out the door. Haku and Kimimaro were already waiting in the hallway for me so we could head to training ground 3 together. "How are you feeling Haku?" I asked.

"I'm much better now after a night of rest. Thankfully there was a water source nearby for me to activate the Water Dragon Jutsu otherwise I wouldn't have had enough chakra to destroy the bells with my Wind Style." Haku replied.

I nodded my head before turning to look at Kimimaro. "What about you Kimimaro? It's good that you didn't activate your Kekkei Genkai yesterday. You should keep that to a minimal as much as possible. In fact it'd be best if you didn't activate your Kekkei Genkai at all until you get cured, but you did expend some chakra yesterday."

"No worries. I don't feel any different from before. I think you're right, as long as I keep my Kekkei Genkai usage to a minimal I think it'll slow down the deterioration of my health. I'll use the Taijutsu techniques you gave me more often instead." He replied.

"Okay." I nodded. "However, you are forbidden from using the Wushu Style Eight Extreme Fists and the Wushu Style Three Sovereign Hands. One, because they are incomplete techniques right now and two, because they are too powerful. In your current condition you won't be able to handle the burden it puts on your body."

Kimimaro nodded his head in agreement. "Mn. I understand."

"Alright, then let's go meet Yamato-sensei. Hopefully he isn't late today!" I said as we headed over to training ground 3. We arrived exactly at 10am.

"You're here on time today sensei." Haku commented aloud.

"Hahaha, well I didn't want to keep my precious student's waiting." Yamato said sheepishly.

"It's fine sensei. We are used to it." Kimimaro said.

Yamato gave a depressed look and secretly cursed Kakashi for making him late before. "Ahem." He coughed. "Anyways, let's first take our team photo!" Yamato activated his Wood Style technique to create a flat wooden pillar and placed a digital camera on top setting it to timed picture mode. "Alright, let's gather up over here, remember to smile!" He said.

I stood in the center with my hands straight down at my sides, an indifferent look on my face whilst Haku remained on my left. He tilted his head a bit, held his hands behind his back, and put on a warm comforting smile. Kimimaro stood to my right with his arms crossed and a straight face whilst Yamato-sensei stood behind us with a beaming smile and placed his hands atop of both Kimimaro's and Haku's head. Then, not a moment later with a white flash and the sound of a click the first official photo of Team 11 was taken.

"What now Yamato-sensei?" Haku asked.

"Ah, we're going to the Hokage's office to receive our very first mission as a team." He replied.

"Oh? I wonder what kind of mission it will be." Kimimaro commented.

"Well, since you guys just became Genin it will be either a D-rank or a C-rank mission, however, I have already related to Lord Third of your remarkable skills so we may end up receiving a high grade C-rank mission instead." Yamato said.

"As long as it isn't chasing down a cat." I mumbled.

We arrived at the Hokage's office soon after. As we walked in Team 7 walked out. We exchanged glances with Team 7 and noticed the indifferent yet slightly helpless look in their eyes. They probably got a mission to catch a cat or something I mentally noted. As the door shut we stood before Lord Third and a team of other administrators in charge of handing out missions. "Oh, Yamato, Haku, Kimimaro, Izaya, you've arrived at last." Hiruzen said with a look of contemplation.

He focused specifically on the three of us for a few moments before nodding his head and took a look through the mission pile requests. "Hmm…Ah, perhaps this one." He said as he pulled a request out of the mission pile. "This is a C-rank mission of high grade that entails tracking and hunting down the demon wolf known as Hankotsu. This mission does incur risk of injury and even death if not handled properly. I've listened and heard Yamato speak of the prowess you three have displayed and have contemplated for quite a long time what level of difficulty I should bestow upon Team 11.

As you know a Genin can receive D or C-rank missions whereas Chunin can receive B or C-rank missions and Jonin are given tasks at B or A-rank missions, even S-rank missions are not out of the range of possibility. I usually only give high grade C-rank missions to those that have achieved the rank of Chunin, but I've decided to make an exception this once. Since this will be your first time on a mission as a team I've chosen a high grade C-rank mission on the lower end, but still, a high grade mission is still high grade. If Team 11 agrees then I will hand over the mission details."

Yamato looked at his students noting their unfazed reaction before turning back to Lord Third and said, "Team 11 respectfully accepts this mission."

"Mn. Very well. Then receive your mission." Hiruzen said.

After Yamato received our mission Team 11 prepared to leave except me. I remained standing in place.

"Hm...Is something the matter Izaya-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Yamato and the others stopped by the door when they heard Lord Third speak out and noticed I didn't follow them. "Izaya, what's wrong?" Yamato asked.

I shook my head and replied, "It's nothing Yamato-sensei." I then turned my attention to Lord Third and said, "Lord Third. I wanted to show my gratitude to you for taking care of my brothers and I all these years and have prepared a gift. May I present it to you?"

"Oh?" Hiruzen gave a surprised look. He then nodded and said with a smile, "Very well, I humbly accept."

I walked over to Lord Third and respectfully presented him with the box that I grabbed from my room earlier this morning. After he took the box I respectfully saluted him and said, "Then, I'll be off now Lord Hokage!" I then ran off to join my team. Yamato just gave a curious look before he led us off to our mission.

Hiruzen opened the box curiously and saw a black necklace with a red crystal capsule attached that had the words Third Hokage inscribed on the outside. Hmm...He mused. He decided to take it out and put it on before resuming his duties handing out missions.


	12. Trouble in the Forest

**AN: Hooray, another update. I know I said it might be a few days or up to a week before I might upload a new chapter, but I'm doing pretty well keeping up my pace so far so for now you guys can expect to get chapters a little bit sooner. **

Chapter 12

Clink.

Clank.

Tch. Tch.

Swish. Crack.

Snap.

Thud...

Dust slowly rose into the air as a large and ferocious looking beast collapsed onto the forest floor. A pool of blood spread beneath its fallen corpse as three young and one adult shinobi landed atop the tree branches nearby. They were exactly Izaya, Haku, Kimimaro, and Yamato. They stood there whilst staring down at the demonic beast that they had just slain.

"Alright, it's your turn this time Kimimaro." Yamato said.

"Mn." Kimimaro nodded. He then jumped down to the fallen corpse and broke off the 4 giant horns from the beast as a show of proof that it had been hunted down and disposed of. I put my arms up and stretched before turning to Yamato-sensei and said, "So, are we going to set out for Konoha right after or should we head back to the town and rest for a night first?"

"Hmm...I think it'll be okay to take a break for the rest of the evening. Since we're near the border of fire country and the grasslands it'll take us at least a week and a half to two weeks to get back to Konoha, so let's head back to town first and we'll set out for Konoha in the morning." Yamato replied.

"Then we should enjoy the hot springs they have in town. It's been awhile since we just got to relax after all the missions we've been doing." Haku said.

Kimimaro took out a simple storage type sealing scroll and said, "Seal!" His chakra flowed out from the scroll and surrounded the 4 giant horns before dragging them into the scroll. Yamato nodded his head in approval and commented, "Once we turn this in that'll make 12 C-rank hunting missions of high grade complete."

I nodded my head. After we completed the Hankotsu mission Lord Third gave us in less than three days, he elected to give us more difficult C-rank missions. Team 7 has probably just finished their mission to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to the land of waves right about now so that means it'll be about half a month before they get back to Konoha. I wonder if they fought Zabuza this time and if they did I wonder how it turned out. Yamato snapped me back out of my mental thoughts as he said, "Since Kimimaro is done let's go back to town now."

Just as we were about to leave my eyebrows twitched and I turned around. Yamato noticed my strange action and said, "What's wrong Izaya?"

At that moment I furrowed my brow and said in a serious tone, "Yamato-sensei, Haku, Kimimaro, prepare yourselves. I sense something approaching us from the south. It's moving incredibly fast and the amount of chakra it has is substantial."

Yamato also furrowed his brow and then said, "Formation A."

We automatically separated, Yamato and Haku moving together on one branch, and Kimimaro and I moving together standing on another branch opposite them 5 meters away. We focused our attention in the southern direction as the unknown entity approached closer and closer at a rapid pace. The closer it got the more alarmed I became. The chakra I sensed coming off of it became denser and more sinister the closer it got.

"Everyone, be careful! I sense a sinister chakra coming off it's body, it might be a powerful demonic beast!"

Just as I finished speaking the entity finally came into view. A large, 3 meters two-legged, winged creature with a long beak demonic face appeared. "A Tengu!" Yamato exclaimed. He then turned serious. Tengu's are powerful demonic beasts that reside deep within mountains or forests and some cultivate their strength by absorbing the blood of other demonic beasts or humans. There aren't many of them left in the world, to think that one would appear here and now of all places. It must have sensed our battle and come to reap the spoils Yamato thought.

At this moment the Tengu noticed the 4 humans standing atop the trees and hissed. It then unsheathed a long green colored katana from its waist and held it firmly in it's hand before rushing at an incredible speed at the two younger looking humans. They were precisely Kimimaro and me.

"Shit!" Yamato exclaimed. Facing a Tengu of this calibre was a B-rank mission at the very least. In the face of the Tengu's attack Kimimaro and I remained calm. Recognizing the potential life threatening situation we were put in I decided that this Tengu was worthy of me showing some true skills. I immediately took out my Flying Thunder God kunai with a reverse grip and engaged the Tengu in a frontal confrontation.

It swung downward towards my head whilst I parried upwards deflecting its blade to the left momentarily. I kicked with my right leg straight at its abdomen forcing it to flap its wings and dodge upwards. Just as it swung its blade sideways towards my neck Yamato shouted, "Wood Style Wood Palm Jutsu!" A wooden palm emerged from the branch I was standing on intercepting the blade.

Kimimaro took this opportunity to jump upwards reaching the same height level as the Tengu and said, "Taijutsu Wushu Style Southern Movement Vicious Viper!" His palm lit up with a green color as he struck out with a speed the Tengu couldn't follow and struck it straight in the chest forcing the Tengu to release it's hold on its blade and fly backwards 20 feet through the air before smashing into a tree.

"KRRRRRRUUUUUHHHH!" The Tengu let out a deafening screech and stood back up unfazed from the strike.

"Uh? It's tougher than I thought." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in seriousness.

"Don't let it recover it's weapon!" Yamato said. I nodded in acknowledgement as I saw the wooden hand holding the green katana start to give off black smoke and deteriorate. The Tengu rushed back towards us as Yamato, Kimimaro, and Haku ran to confront it. Haku took out three senbon needles and infused his chakra in them increasing their penetrative power. He then threw out two of them, one aimed at its forehead, the other aimed at its stomach.

The Tengu dodged to its left which prompted Haku to throw out his remaining needle at that moment, piercing through its right wing joint at the bend. The Tengu instantly lost control of its right wing and dropped to the ground. With anguish it forced chakra into its claws increasing their length to a foot long and ran at Haku.

Yamato weaved his hands together for Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake and said, "Wood Style Great Forest Jutsu!" He then stuck out his right hand as multiple large tendrils of wood shot forth in an attempt to bind and restrain the Tengu. It merely snarled and forced its sinister chakra into its claws before slashing outwards creating black wind that smashed apart Yamato's technique.

Kimimaro weaved his hand signs and placed them on the ground before shouting, "Earth Style Bottomless Swamp Jutsu!" The Tengu noticed something amiss and jumped in the air before it could be trapped in the swamp. Haku quickly formed the sign of Ram and Tiger and said, "Water Style Syrup Trap Jutsu!" He then spewed out a large murky color water from his mouth towards the airborne Tengu.

Before it could get trapped it formed chakra in its right and left hands and thrusted forward creating a powerful enough wind that forced back Haku's technique to fall towards them instead. Yamato quickly placed his hands together and said, "Wood Style Wood Wall Jutsu!" A giant wall quickly rose from the ground blocking Haku's technique. The Tengu took this opportunity to use the wall and kicked off the top heading back for its blade.

Seeing the Tengu rushing back I silently cursed. The blade had been infused with sinister chakra making it impossible for me to touch. I took my unique kunai and threw it towards the Tengu and formed the hand signs of Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger and said, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 100 kunai rained down at the Tengu forcing it to momentarily pause and once more gather chakra with both hands before thrusting them out again. The powerful wind created from the thrust disrupted the rain of kunai deflecting them towards the side. This however allowed Yamato, Kimimaro, and Haku to catch up.

Yamato then shouted towards me, "Don't let it recover its weapon, it'll become much more powerful if it does!"

I nodded and shouted back, "Buy me some time!"

Haku jumped up on one of the tree branches and said, "Don't worry big brother, we'll keep it away so focus on what you have to do!"

Yamato then formed the hand signs of Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog and said, "Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu!" A giant wall appeared in front of the Tengu effectively blocking it. Haku then formed the signs of Dragon, Tiger, and Hare and said, "Water Style Raging Waves Jutsu!" A torrent of water then gushed outwards in a large arc above the Tengu. It only sneered at the pitifully weak technique and simply slashed out with its claws tearing apart the water.

Haku smirked and said, "Secret Technique Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" The water in the surrounding area immediately transformed into thousands of sharp pointy needles and flew directly at the Tengu. Alarmed and noticing it was in a precarious situation it gathered a mass of chakra at its core and then bent its back shouting outwards as it released a massive wave of air from the mass of chakra.

"Guh!" Yamato grunted as the force of the wind not only destroyed the thousands of water needle, but pushed him, Kimimaro, and Haku backwards by 10 feet. The rock wall in front of it cracked and crumbled away. Before it could move from its spot Yamato quickly placed his hands on the ground shouting, "Wood Style Wood Vine Jutsu!" Thick branches of wood shot out from underneath the Tengu and wrapped around its ankles preventing it from moving.

Kimimaro quickly used this chance to close the distance and shouted, "Taijutsu Wushu Style Hua Fists of Striking 18 Forms Primary Strike!" The Tengu wanted to slash out with its claws but the speed and power of Kimimaro's attack was too ferocious. He quickly struck out with his fists at both armpit areas of the Tengu before proceeding to strike under both ribs and then the bicep joints, the windpipe twice before landing a strike at the Tengu's center and then repeated the cycle once more. The Tengu could only stand there as it lost strength in its limbs and body.

After Kimimaro delivered the 18th strike he shouted once more without losing momentum, "Taijutsu Wushu Style Hua Fists of Striking 18 Forms Secondary Strike!" He struck out and smashed the Tengu's head, armpits, inner thighs, inner elbow joints, hip joints, windpipe, sternum, inner ribs, and finally struck out with a series of powerful palm strikes at the center of the Tengu's chest. If before the Tengu felt the loss of strength over its physical body then at this moment it felt as if its spirit left its body. At Kimimaro's last hand thrust he had expelled all the chakra the Tengu could gather out of its body.

Kimimaro, however, didn't stop there and once more shouted, "Wushu Style Hua Fists of Striking 12 Forms Moving Road!" He gathered the momentum into his arms and performed 12 incredibly powerful slashing motions as the Tengu took the beating, swaying whichever way Kimimaro bashed it until Kimimaro's last strike in which he performed a quick spin gathering chakra and all the kinetic energy from his earlier strikes into his palm and thrust outwards with both palms aimed at the Tengu's chest.

The Tengu immediately felt its rib cage shatter and organs rupture as the force was so powerful its ankles ripped away from Yamato's Wood Vine Jutsu as it flew through the air motionlessly completely drained of strength. The light slowly faded from its eyes as it continued hitting, crashing, bumping, and falling until nothing but darkness filled its vision. Dead. It had died before it had come to a complete stop. Its dead body rolled around through the air like a pinball through the forest before finally dropping 500 meters away from its original spot.

It was at this moment that I made my way over to Yamato, Kimimaro, and Haku holding the Tengu's katana in hand. We all immediately ran over to Kimimaro as he slightly swayed and stumbled a bit. I quickly grabbed onto him to keep him stable and lowered him to the ground slowly letting him lean back on a tree. He coughed once as a little bit of blood flowed out. I furrowed my brow and focused my Sharingan through my blindfold to take a look at Kimimaro's body. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed his internal damage wasn't too bad. It has been getting worse over the past couple months but because he hasn't been using his Kekkei Genkai his disease had slowed down considerably.

"How is he?" Yamato asked. "Just a minor internal injury from over exerting his physical body. He'll be fine after a nights rest." I replied. After all the missions and time we spent together we had already told Yamato-sensei of Kimimaro's condition so he wasn't surprised by this development. All of us could only try to ensure that Kimimaro kept his involvement in fights to a minimum, for now at least.

Haku breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard me give my diagnosis. "Here brother Maro, let me help you." Haku said as he took out a cloth and wiped off Kimimaro's blood.

Yamato noticed the green katana in my hands as I deactivated the Kunai Shadow Clone technique and picked up my original kunai. "Oh? Were you successful in sealing away its evil energy?" Yamato asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes sensei." I put my kunai away and pulled out a purple scroll which I handed both the katana and scroll to Yamato. "Sensei, I sealed away the evil energy into this scroll. As for the katana, i'm not really sure what to do with it so it's probably best that you hold onto it."

"Mn. Alright. Good job Izaya. You too Haku, Kimimaro." Yamato praised. We walked over to where the Tengu's corpse was and found nothing left of it except for its long black beak. Yamato gave out a long sigh of relief and said, "Looks like Kimimaro's attack indeed finished it off. It's body filled with evil and resentful energy corroded its physical form and caused it to crumble away. Initially I thought it was one of the old and ancient Tengu's that was left in the world but luckily this one wasn't one of them."

Haku looked up at Yamato in curiosity and said, "Sensei, are the ancient Tengu's very powerful?"

"Hmmm...Well, first off, there's really only 5 known ancient Tengu living in the world and only 3 of them boast actual power. The other two are more of scholars. Anyways, they normally just stick to their abode and don't come out at all. Other than the two scholarly Tengu's, the 3 powerful ones have a bounty on their heads and anyone who kills them can claim a hefty reward. I'm willing to bet someone has put in a request to hunt down this rogue Tengu as well. I'll hold onto the katana for now as proof of its death and report back to Lord Third on this matter. Maybe we can claim a reward."

"Okay you guys, lets head back to town. I want to make sure Kimimaro gets some rest and I want to soak in the hot springs." I said.

"Mn. Me too." Haku replied.


	13. Fighting Lord Third

**AN: Hey everyone hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you've taken the time to write a review then I just want to say my thanks! Unfortunately, for some odd reason I can't access or view any reviews, so for now if you have anything you'd like me to read over you can send me an email at: one3time3 **

**I've also done scene switches throughout the story as you may have noticed where one moment it will be a scene where Izaya, Haku and and Kimimaro are doing something, but in the next it might transition to a scene with Yamato's and Kakashi. I hope those scene transitions felt intuitive for you guys. If you'd like me to insert some sort of symbol to alert you to the scene switch then shoot me an email. If you think the flow of it feels fine then you don't have to say anything. Or maybe shoot me an email saying it's fine. **

**Last thing, if any of you are into Wuxia novels, there's a novel I'm reading called "****_Rebirth of the Thief Who Roamed The World" _****so check it out if you haven't yet. It's a VRMMO/Reincarnation story. Also check out the Webtoon "****_Solo Leveling_****," that's also pretty good. Okay, that's it. Sorry for the long AN. **

Chapter 13

Yawn. "Finally, we're back." I said as I followed Yamato-sensei and the others through Konoha's entrance.

"Oh? If it isn't Izaya, Kimimaro, and Haku!" Kotetsu said. Yamato then turned to look at Kotetsu and said, "What about me?" However, Kotetsu completely ignored Yamato and was already in the middle of conversing with us. Yamato just stared at us with an annoyed expression.

"So how did the hunting mission go this time?" Kotetsu asked. He had always enjoyed the story that these three kids told him after every successful C-rank hunting mission they completed. He listened intently as we told him about our mission.

It seemed like only yesterday that these three buggers were standing outside these exact gates seeking help like lost puppies. Now they've grown into such fine shinobi Kotetsu thought. Yamato walked over and was about to cut in when he heard a loud bird cry in the sky.

"Eh?" He questioned. He then looked up and saw a hawk soar through the sky with another cawing sound. Yamato and Kotetsu made eye contact at that moment as if coming to an understanding.

"Yamato-sensei, do we have anything else planned for today?" Haku asked.

Yamato shook his head and said, "Not today. I've got to report to Lord Third about our mission. I'll come find you guys later in the afternoon."

"Okay, see you later sensei." We all nodded and said.

"Mn." Yamato assented before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I looked up at that moment and saw a hawk circling in the air continuing to occasionally caw out. Oh, seems like it's already time for the Chunin exams to begin I thought to myself.

"So what're you kids going to be doing now?" Kotetsu asked.

I gave a momentary thoughtful look before answering, "Well, we haven't been in the village for about half a month so we'll go take a look around first. Then meet up with Yamato-sensei later."

Kotestu put a smile on his face and said, "Sounds like a plan. Don't cause any trouble."

"Have we ever caused trouble before?" Haku said rhetorically as we walked off waving goodbye.

Sigh. "Those kids are truly capable now huh." Kotetsu let out.

"Eh? Why do you sound like an old man right now?" Kotetsu's guard partner Izumo said.

"It's nothing. I was just listening to those kids tell me how their hunting trip went. Apparently they ran into a Tengu but managed to kill it." Kotetsu replied.

"What! They killed a Tengu!" Izumo stood up from his seat in surprise.

Puff. Hiruzen sat on his seat smoking his pipe as he patiently waited for all the Jonin to arrive. The last to enter was Yamato. "Oh, Yamato, finally decided to come eh?" Asuma jokingly said.

"Haha, my apologies. Team 11 just got back from our mission." Yamato replied apologetically.

"Mn. Everyone has now gathered." Hiruzen assented. "Now I'm sure you have all realized the reason why I have called you all here today, but I will still formally announce it. The start of the Chunin exam begins in one week. I ask the Jonin instructors of the newly promoted Genins. Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, and Yamato. Please step forward."

"Yes Lord Hokage." All four of them agreed and stepped forward.

"Now I must ask, are there any rookie Genin from your teams that you wish to recommend for the exam? Just so you know, any Genin who has completed at least 8 or more formal missions are eligible. Well then, let's hear from you first Kakashi-san." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes. I Kakashi led Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. I Hatake Kakashi recommend these three for the Chunin exams." Iruka standing in the back of the group immediately gave a doubtful and shocked expression. Next Kurenai stepped forward. "I Kurenai led Team 8. Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. I Yuhi Kurenai recommend these three for the Chunin exams."

Asuma then stood forth and said, "I Asuma led team 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. I Sarutobi Asuma recommend these three for the Chunin exams." Yamato was the last to step forth. "I Yamato led Team 11. Kaguya Kimimaro, Karasuma Izaya, Yuki Haku. I Yamato recommend these three for the Chunin exams."

Iruka then stepped forth with doubt and anxiety and said, "Please forgive me Lord Hokage but please allow me to speak my mind. These were all students of mine at the academy. While I acknowledge that they each had extraordinary ability, isn't it too soon for them to take the Chunin exam? They can still take the exam at another time after they have gained more experience!" At this moment all four Jonin instructors turned to look at Iruka with indifference.

Kakashi then said, "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Iruka immediately shouted back, "Naruto is different from you!" Yamato then chimed in, "Iruka. I understand that you feel that you are protecting them, but what you're actually doing is stunting their growth."

Iruka gritted his teeth and said, "These exams are dangerous. Do you intend to crush them." At this point Kakashi said, "Iruka-sensei. I understand what you're trying to say but...Stay out of this! They are not your students anymore! Now, they are under my care." Iruka at a loss for words stepped forward wanting to say something but couldn't.

Hiruzen sighed and said with a stern tone, "Iruka. I understand what you're trying to say, therefore I will prepare a preliminary exam for these rookie Genins."

"Eh? Preliminary exam?" Iruka said confused.

Soon after everyone was dismissed. Before Yamato left he turned to Hiruzen and said, "Eh...Lord Hokage, are you actually planning to give my three students a preliminary exam? I feel that for those three it's unnecessary."

"Heh." Hiruzen smirked thoughtfully. "Those three huh? Kaguya Kimimaro, Karasuma Izaya, and Yuki Haku. Mmm...I will conduct a preliminary exam for them personally."

"EHHHH? Lord Hokage? You personally? I-Is that going to be alright?" Yamato said with a face of disbelief.

"Hahahaha! Well, you've been saying such great things about them and bragging all the time that you have peaked my curiosity. I would like to see a bit of their skills up close." Hiruzen remarked amiably. Yamato sighed internally. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Mmm. This meat skewer is pretty good, would you like some Maro?" Haku said as the three of us walked around town. Kimimaro shook his head, "No, it's alright. I know that meat skewers are your favorite thing to eat."

"Mn." Haku nodded and continued eating. I simply smiled and shook my head. Kimimaro had a curious look on his face as he watched Haku eat and decided to ask, "Haku. I was wondering, why do you like meat skewers so much?" Haku stopped walking at that moment forcing Kimimaro and myself to stop as well. Haku then stared at the meat skewer in his hand with a look of reminiscence before answering. "You remember what I told you before right Maro? About how big brother saved me."

Kimimaro nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I glossed over the details but that day, when big brother found me I was cold, tired, and starved. I fought wild dogs for any scraps of food I could get my hands on. Big brother saved me from two wild dogs trying to steal my scrap of food, but big brother wouldn't let me eat the spoiled food on the ground. Instead, he gave me his fresh meat skewer and took me in. To me, there's nothing that tastes better in the whole world because whenever I hold a meat skewer, I feel like it's big brother holding out his hand to me and saying that everything is going to be okay."

Kimimaro was startled at the story and gave me a meaningful look. I simply turned my head embarrassed and put my hand on Haku's shoulder to reassure him. Haku looked up at me and smiled before continuing to eat his meat skewer and said, "Anyways, that's why meat skewers are my favorite thing to eat."

"Mn." Kimimaro nodded and then said, "Now I feel like eating some too."

Before we could walk any further a puff of smoke appeared in front of us. "Eh? Yamato-sensei?" I said rhetorically.

"Yo." He replied.

"Is it time for us to meet already sensei?" Kimimaro asked.

"Mmm...Well I'm technically just stopping by to drop off some news. I know this is sudden but I recommended you three to take part in the Chunin exam." Yamato said.

"Oh! That should be interesting. When is it?" Haku inquired.

"It'll begin a week from today. Here are your registration cards." Yamato said and handed out. "Well, you don't have to take it if you don't want to. If you do, sign your name on your card and report to room 301 of the academy at 3pm. That's all I have to report. We won't be meeting for the next week so don't forget to keep up on your training. And Kimimaro, you keep up on your health." Then with a puff of smoke Yamato disappeared.

"Yes sensei." Kimimaro saluted to the spot where Yamato was.

"He was kind of in a hurry." Haku noted as he finally finished his meat skewer. "I'll say." I agreed with Haku. "Well, let's get these signed and then head to a training ground to get some practice in."

"Mn." Haku and Kimimaro nodded. It wasn't long after until we finished our walk around town and signed our names on our registration forms before we headed off in the direction of the training grounds. As we turned a corner we saw three unfamiliar faces walking towards us. Eh? Isn't that Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari? I silently thought to myself. When we walked within 3 meters of each other Gaara and his group stopped however we continued walking straight on not paying attention.

"Tsk." Kankuro sneered at us when he noticed we didn't bother to stop walking. Eh, they're pretty handsome Temari thought to herself. "Oi. You three are leaf genin?" Kankuro said mockingly.

The three of us paused 1 meter away and turned to look at Kankuro. "Oh? So you aren't blind." I said.

Haku let out a small laugh at my joke since I said that when I was the one with the blindfold on. Tch, this bastard Kankuro thought to himself. Gaara simply stared at us with curiosity but he soon met Kimimaro's gaze and became surprised. For some reason he felt like he was one in the same with these three leaf Genin. Almost like they might understand his pain. Kankuro was about to make a snarky remark but Gaara stepped forward and stopped him. He then looked at us and said, "I am Gaara. Gaara of the desert. May I know your names."

I looked Gaara in the eyes before speaking, "My name is Karasuma Izaya."

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro."

"My name is Yuki Haku." We all formally introduced ourselves.

Gaara nodded and then walked off with Kankuro and Temari following behind him. They both had a surprised expression on their faces shocked that Gaara stopped to introduce himself first. The three of us simply turned away and continue walking to the training grounds. As we continued our trek Kimimaro commented aloud, "Gaara of the desert. He has the same eyes."

Haku nodded and said solemnly, "The shroud of darkness still looms deep in his eyes." I suddenly felt that the atmosphere around us turned depressing so I let out a deep sigh and said, "You don't have to worry. In the end, it'll all work out somehow. Worry about yourselves for now. Especially you Kimimaro."

"Mn." They both nodded. We spent the next few days training until finally the day of the exam rolled around. "What should we do today big brother?" Haku asked.

"Mmm...Let's do some light exercise and training before heading off to the academy."

"Ok." Haku and Kimimaro nodded. The second we reached the training ground sparring area I stopped. "Eh? What's wrong big brother? Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Haku asked.

Instead of answering Haku directly I turned towards the forest nearby and bowed respectfully saying, "Greetings Lord Third."

"Eh?" Both Haku and Kimimaro exclaimed in surprise. They too turned towards the forest and bowed respectfully, even though they couldn't see or sense Lord Hokage they trusted Izaya.

"Hohoho, so you were able to detect my presence even from that far away. Impressive impressive." An aged old voice said. Hiruzen then walked out from the shadows of the forest and arrived before us.

"Lord Third, are we perhaps intruding on your training?" I asked.

"Hahaha, no it's nothing like that. Mmm...It's more like I am intruding on the three of yours training." He said.

"Eh?" The three of us looked at each other confused. "What do you mean Lord Hokage?" Haku asked.

Hiruzen gave the three of them a meaningful look for a moment before saying, "I'm sure Yamato has already told you that he recommended you three for the Chunin exams. I don't doubt his judgement and the fact that the three of you have already been carrying out high grade C-rank missions meant for Chunin level shinobi to take on I don't doubt your abilities either. Your sensei has been bragging constantly about how great his three students are so I decided that I wanted to see your skills personally."

"Err...Lord Third, does that mean you will watch us practice today?" I asked.

"Hahaha. Well no. Actually today I thought perhaps the four of us could do some light sparring." Hiruzen said amiably. The three of us just stared at Lord Hokage dumbfounded for a moment before we all mentally cursed Yamato-sensei for his big mouth.

Somewhere in the village, "Achoo!" "Achoo!" "Achoo!" Sniff. "Eh, was someone cursing me just now?" Yamato pondered.

Lord Third walked a fair distance away from us before standing bemused with his hands behind his back. He then looked at us and said, "You may begin your attack when you are ready. We will end our sparring when this incense stick runs out." He then threw a long joss of incense out with expert skill making it stick into a nearby tree. A little flame lit the stick signaling the start of our battle.

I focused on Lord Third as I gathered my thoughts quickly. I can sense Lord Third's chakra from here and even though he's old now he boasts an incredible amount of chakra. He can utilize all 5 elements and not just basic ones either. We don't have an elemental advantage nor do we have chakra advantage so we'll lose if we go with ninjutsu. Ninjutsu should only be used to support us in this fight. Our best bet is to rely on our stamina with our speed and agility. "Haku, Kimimaro, we'll use Taijutsu. Go with formation D." I said seriously.

"Mn." They nodded. Kimimaro stood in front and in the middle as Haku and I flanked his sides.

Oh, Taijutsu huh? An excellent plan. They realized that I am old and plan to wear down my physical stamina, but perhaps they'll be surprised by this old man's skill Hiruzen mused. However, he became serious a moment later. He was instantly surprised at our physical speed which caught him off guard. I didn't expect them all to be so physically quick he thought while preparing himself.

In less than 3 seconds we had arrived before Lord Third with all of us in the same Taijutsu stance as we simultaneously shouted, "Taijutsu Shaolin Style One Palm Strikes Three!" We all used the exact same movement like perfect mirror images of one person. We struck out with our right palm forcing Lord Third to block two palms with his own two palms and raise a knee up high to defend against the other.

Eh? What Taijutsu is this? He shockingly thought. We punched with our left hand as Hiruzen expertly defended two and dodged the other. He ducked and swept our feet forcing us to dodge in the air. Before he could follow up the three of us performed a powerful axe kick towards his head.

Even though they are perfectly in sync, Kimimaro's strikes are more powerful, he mentally noted as he quickly dodged backwards while we gave chase and continued to perform a series of advanced Taijutsu movement strikes. Right roundhouse, right palm, left kick, right kick, somersault kick, right punch, left knee, right knee, turned back kick, left elbow strike, extended arm strike, and right forward kick.

Hiruzen was extremely shocked as he expertly dodged, parried, defended, sidestepped, countered, swept, blocked, and struck meeting us strike for strike. The three of us were also extremely shocked. Even though Lord Third was old, he was after all the Hokage for a reason. Changing tactics I shouted, "Taijutsu Shaolin Style Six Kicks of Fury!" At that instant the three of us stopped performing the exact same movement and instead performed a series of powerful kicks that covered each others vulnerable points while forcing Lord Third into a passive state. I kicked at his head while Haku kicked at his back and Kimimaro swept at his feet.

"What!" Hiruzen exclaimed. He quickly jumped and evaded Kimimaro's leg sweep while at the same time forced his body into a horizontal position in the air right at the gap between my kick and Haku's kick. He used the back of his forearm to block Haku's kick and his left forearm to block my kick. He then utilized the force of my kick to give him momentum and push backwards away from our encirclement.

Right as he landed he took out a shuriken. He threw it and formed the signs of Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, and Tiger, however, noticing his movement with my Sharingan I also took out a shuriken at the same time and formed the exact same signs as Lord Third. At the same time we both shouted, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In less than a second later more than 20 shuriken collided giving off orange sparks from metal striking metal.

"Geh, Sharingan huh? Impressive." Hiruzen said. He quickly formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Earth Style Great Mud River Jutsu!" A giant gushing river of mud rushed in our direction. Without time to activate any jutsu we were forced to dodge out of the way. Haku jumped in the air while Kimimaro and I jumped to the left. Hiruzen then started to form the signs of Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger while at the same time Haku formed the signs of Dragon, Snake, Bird, Ox, Hare, Snake. Hiruzen shouted, "Fire Style Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"

Haku also shouted, "Water Style Turtle Water Jutsu!"

Dozens of small fireballs flew out from Hiruzen's mouth while dozens of small water balls flew out of Haku's. Every fireball collided with a water ball and cancelled each other out. "Eh? Impressive." Hiruzen remarked. Before Lord Third could make his next move I formed the hand signs of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger and said, "Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu!" A fierce raging mix of fire and oil burst forth towards Lord Third.

He quickly formed the signs of Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog and said, "Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu!" A large earthen wall effectively blocked the incoming attack when Kimimaro said, "Earth Style Bottomless Swamp Jutsu!" Alarmed Hiruzen quickly jumped up and back to dodge the murky mud swamp beneath him when Haku took out two chakra infused senbon needles and threw them right at Lord Third. Hiruzen however formed the hand sign of confrontation causing mud shuriken to fly out at great speeds from the mud river he created earlier, which effectively deflected the senbon needles while at the same time flew towards Haku.

Without much time to act he quickly formed the Tiger hand sign and activated his Kekkei Genkai saying, "Ice Style Crystal Wall Jutsu!" Strong, cold, and icy crystals quickly emerged in front of Haku successfully blocking the barrage of mud shuriken. Hiruzen finally landed on the ground at this moment and stared at fascination at Haku's Kekkei Genkai technique. "Ho...Very impressive." He whispered aloud. At this point the incense stick burnt to ashes so we all lowered our guard and walked over to Lord Third.

We bowed respectfully at Lord Third and said, "Please excuse us for our behavior." Lord Third just laughed amiably and said with a smile, "There's no need for you to apologize. I was the one who asked for you all to attack me after all. Mn. I am most impressed at all three of your developments. Your chakra levels are at the Chunin level and you each have a wide arsenal of skills allowing for versatility in battle. The most important thing is your teamwork. You three know each other like the back of your hands and trust in each other's abilities allowing you to fight completely focused on your opponent without having to worry about your own back. I am very proud to see this. Not only that, Kimimaro has great aptitude in Taijutsu and I have never seen or heard of the style of Taijutsu you three performed. Where did you learn such an advanced technique?"

"Lord Third, it is all thanks to Izaya that I am able to improve and learn this much Taijutsu." Kimimaro said.

"Oh? Izaya-kun?" Hiruzen mused.

"Uh...Ahem. Well...I may have peaked at other Taijutsu users around the leaf village these past few years and attempted to draft my own unique skills of Taijutsu to help Kimimaro. After all, he has talent and great potential for Taijutsu! It would be a waste if he didn't develop a good foundation. I promise I didn't mean any harm by snooping around!" I said quickly and nervously.

Hiruzen just gave me a momentary stare before laughing again and said, "Hahahaha! I'm not going to scold you for being curious and wanting to learn more. Let me tell you about a disciple of mine named Jiraiya. He too liked to snoop around, although his "research" was a bit...unique." And like that we ended our day listening to some old stories of Lord Third...

Scratch that. Just as we were immersed in Lord Third's story telling all of a sudden I had a feeling like we were forgetting something. "Hey, is it me or are we forgetting something very important?"

"Hm? I don't think so...Are we?" Haku said confused.

"We came here to train so I guess sparring with Lord Third can count. Other than that I don't think we had anything else to do today." Kimimaro said.

"AH! Something else to do today? Weren't we supposed to meet in room 301 at the academy at 3pm if we wanted to participate in the Chunin exam?!" I exclaimed.

"AH!" Haku and Kimimaro suddenly exclaimed as they finally recalled what Yamato-sensei had said.

*Flash Back*

"...Here are your registration cards." Yamato said and handed out. "Well, you don't have to take it if you don't want to. If you do, sign your name on your card and report to room 301 of the academy at 3pm. That's all I have to report…"

*End Flashback*

Lord Third also let out a surprised exclamation, "AH! That's right. My old age must have worsened my memory. I've kept you three from something important for my own selfishness." He then checked the time. "Oh! You still have time. It's 2:55pm."

We quickly bowed once to Lord Third before the three of us disappeared in a puff of smoke with the Body Flicker Jutsu. Hiruzen just stared at the spot we were at with an embarrassed look on his face and said to himself, "Good grief. And I was the one who gave out the instructions."


	14. Chunin Exams Begin

**AN: Hey everyone hope you're all doing well! Today I'm actually uploading TWO chapters. So both Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 will be up today! Chapter 14 may feel a bit rushed towards the end but I couldn't help it, it's the Chunin Exam's paper test, we all know paper tests are boring :/ Well, Chapter 15 will be much more exciting :)**

Chapter 14

Huff...Huff...Huff… I panted heavily as the three of us continued to run through the academy hallways and up the stairs. "Are you alright big brother?" Haku asked worriedly.

"Im...huff...fine. Let's focus on making it there first." I said out of breath. Kimimaro took one more glance at me before forcefully grabbing me and threw me over his shoulder. "Oi! Wha-" I exclaimed in surprise. Before I could finish my sentence Kimimaro said, "Just let me do this Izaya. Not only did you expend chakra during our spar with Lord Third, but you were also forced to use up a large portion of your chakra to activate the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and teleport all three of us by the Academy entrance from the training grounds. You're currently drained of chakra. Let Haku and I take care of the rest."

I took a deep breath and nodded in consent as I hung passively over Kimimaro's shoulder.

Outside the door of room 301 was Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura along with Kakashi and Yamato. Yamato was pacing nervously back and forth while Kakashi was giving a serious talk to Team 7 and praising them as well. "Where are they? Where are they? They didn't actually decide not to participate right?" Yamato nervously whispered to himself. He checked the time which showed that it was 2:59pm. Just as he looked up at the end of the hallway the three of us showed up which Yamato then let out a loud, "AH!"

His loud exclamation startled Kakashi and Team 7 who looked at him with a weird expression. The three of us finally stood in front of Yamato-sensei while Team 7 just looked at us like we were all performing a circus act. "Where HAVE YOU BEEN! Do you know how nervous I was!" Yamato shouted anxiously. At this moment Kimimaro put me down while I took one long deep breath to steady my breathing. Then I looked at Yamato-sensei with a mocking smile and said, "Oh. Lord Third wanted to meet with us for a bit. Ya-Ma-To-sensei." I said emphasizing the hidden intent when I said his name.

It was then that it struck him that the reason his three precious students were late might of been related to him. "Ha-Hahaha...Uh...Ahem. Well it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now. Ahem. Why don't you three go ahead inside. Hehe…" Yamato said nervously and apologetically.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked on dumbfoundedly at Yamato's sudden change of tone and expression. Team 7 collectively had the same thought at this moment. That those three were obviously late because of Yamato and he forget that he was the cause.

"Okay...Well go on in then. And do your best." Kakashi said.

"Mn." Team 7 and us three assented.

All six of us then walked through the doors. After the door shut behind us Kakashi just stared and Yamato and said, "What the heck did you do."

"Hahaha, nothing nothing. It's my fault. Let's not mention it any further Kakashi-senpai." Yamato said sheepishly as both he and Kakashi walked off.

As the six of us stood at the front of the entrance Ino immediately attacked Sasuke with a fanatic fangirl hug annoying him greatly. Shikamaru and Choji walked over as well starting up a conversation. As usual, Choji was eating some chips and Shikamaru was complaining about the whole ordeal. Eventually Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked over to join us. Kiba made some snarky remark which prompted Sasuke to reply condescendingly. As they continued their banter Kimimaro, Haku, and I stood there watching with an amused expression.

It was at this moment I noticed someone walking over to our group causing me to furrow my brow when I realized who it was. "Yakushi Kabuto." I whispered nearly inaudible to everyone else, except for Kimimaro and Haku who heard me.

Eh? Haku raised his eyebrows while Kimimaro turned to me with curiosity. Haku walked closer to me and whispered, "You know him big brother?"

"Ah?" I said aloud realizing my mistake. "Did I say that out loud…" I replied sheepishly.

"Eh? So you don't know him then?" Haku replied confused.

"Errrr...Hmm...How do I put this." I said while thinking how to explain. Oh, I know of an excuse. Haku and Kimimaro know that I was once an experiment of Orochimaru's, and Kabuto happens to be Orochimaru's right hand man. I'll just use an excuse like I heard Orochimaru say something or saw a younger picture of him once before. I then turned my attention back to Haku and Kimimaro and said in a soft voice, "He's related to my...complicated upbringing. That's all I can say for now since there's too many people here."

Kimimaro and Haku were completely startled and immediately put their guard up inside.

Kabuto finally stopped in front of our group and started giving us a lecture about being too loud and keeping the status quo in the room. As he talked with the others he finally pulled out some ninja cards and read some info off of them. He then showed a card displaying how many ninja were participating in the exam and where they are from. He said, "Do you know why the Chunin exams are jointly held in the first place?"

As no one answered he proceeded to answer his own question, "First, it's because it's said to deepen the friendship among the other nations and secondly, to boost the skill levels of shinobi."

"It's said?" Sasuke commented.

I then walked over seeing how Kabuto was trying to act all friendly and worm his way into everyone else's good graces. Once I got close enough I stopped and said, "It's said, because on the surface that is what the village's want others to believe. The hidden motives are to have the shinobi that are sent to the exams of other village's to examine and observe the current strength of that village."

Kabuto looked up surprised. He took a careful look at me inquisitively and nodded his head saying, "That's right. They do this to try and keep the level balance of each village about the same. This way they can better prepare themselves for the worse. A sort of checks and balance of power. "

"Heh. Of those cards, do any have detailed information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto looked over to Sasuke and said, "There are. Anyone in particular you concerned with?"

Sasuke had a serious expression and said, "There are."

"I see. The information is not perfect this time around, but I do have the information I've collected burned on these cards. Including information on all of you. Just tell me who they are and I can pull up the information for you." Kabuto replied. I narrowed my eyes wondering how much information he was able to collect on Kimimaro, Haku, and I.

I'm certain he doesn't know that I was an experiment of Orochimaru's since he wasn't with Orochimaru at the time of my creation. I've also never sensed his presence when we've trained or anything of the sorts like that so all the information he has on us is by a third party and rumors. With how much Yamato-sensei has bragged about us though I'm sure he does have a general sense of our strength. It's a good thing the three of us have kept our true strength hidden and that we've kept Kimimaro's sickness a secret known to only a few people who promised not to reveal that information.

Sasuke proceeded to say, "Gaara of the Sand Village, and Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf."

"Okay." Kabuto said. He then swiped two cards from the deck and showed Lee's information. "He's a year older than you guys. Completed twenty D-rank and eleven C-rank missions. Team leader is Might Guy. He's extremely skilled in Taijutsu, but his other skills are not good at all." Kabuto proceeded to give information about Lee and then on Gaara. "Gaara of the Hidden Sand. He completed seven C-rank and one B-rank mission. Not much is known about him as he's from another village. However, he has returned from all of his missions unharmed." Kabuto said. He then gave a quick glance at Haku, Kimimaro, and I before turning his attention back to the others.

Oh? I mentally thought. He glanced at us like he also knew of our missions. I guess he might know a bit about us then I mused. While they talked some more and made a mention of the Hidden Sound being a small and new upstart village I knew the same scene from my past life was going to happen. Kabuto will be attacked by the sound village ninja and later during the Chunin exam sometime, he'll forfeit, and this was probably a ploy he played for Orochimaru I thought.

Lone behold the scene played out exactly as I had remembered. "Kabuto dodged the punch from that sound village ninja, so why did he vomit blood?" Sasuke stared bewilderedly.

"Lee, did you see that attack just now?" Neji asked.

"Ah. I did. There was no problem following his speed but I don't know why he vomited blood. Some sort of trick I guess." Lee replied.

While everyone was bewildered I stood there indifferently and faced the three sound ninja commenting, "Nice arm you've got there. The design of your metallic arm allows your punch to take in the air when you strike and fuse it with your chakra creating sound, disrupting the other person's senses."

At that moment everyone let out a surprised reaction and discussed among themselves while the ones who were shocked the most were the three from the Sound Village. They glared at me ferociously and said, "Oh? A blind Genin from the leaf eh?"

Before anything else could happen a puff of smoke appeared in the room with a loud shout, "Silence you degenerates!" After the smoke cleared a bunch ninja protectors and instructors appeared with Morino Ibuki at the head. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the Chunin proctor for the first exam, Morino Ibuki." He said with a bemused expression. He then proceeded to reprimand the ninja from the Hidden Sound while they proceeded to apologize.

Ibuki simply smirked and said, "I'll say this now. There will be no battles or fights without the permission of the proctors or examiners. And even if you get permission, any actions that lead to the death of your opponent will not be permitted. Any idiot who dares to screw with me will be immediately disqualified. Got it? Then let's begin the exam. Come turn in your registration cards and take a number. Then sit at the seat corresponding to your number. Then we will hand out the paper test."

Naruto of course made a fuss, but not long after everyone got to their assigned seats with a paper test in front of them. I sat at seat number 72, Haku at seat 100, and Kimimaro at seat 131. Ibuki then proceeded to tell us the rules. The first rule being that everyone received 10 points at the start as the exam has 10 questions. Each question is worth 1 point. Get one answer wrong and you lose a point. Second rule, pass or fail is determined by the accumulated points of the three man team. Third rule, those who are caught cheating will have 2 points deducted for each act, therefore, it is possible to be dismissed even before the examination is over and anyone who is caught awkwardly cheating will bring ruin to themselves. The last rule was that if anyone on your team gets 0 points, then that entire team will fail.

Ibuki then said, "By the way, we'll give 45 minutes for the last problem after the start of the test. The test will be 1 hour long. Start!"

Heh. I smirked. I looked down at the test. I wonder if they'll think it's weird that a blind person is able to fill out the test questions I mentally thought to myself. Well, it doesn't matter since in the end, after Naruto speaks up no else fails. I'll just do what I want. It wasn't long after when the proctors started calling out numbers failing them. "Number 23 fails."

"Number 46 fails."

"Number 30 fails."

"Number 121 fails."

After about an hour into the test, Ibuki looked at everyone and said, "Alright. It's about time for me to give you the final question. You have 45 minutes, but before I tell you the question I have some additional rules to add. First, you guys have to decide whether you'll take the 10th question. If you don't take the 10th question, your score will be 0, then you'll fail alongside your teammates. And finally, the last rule. If you take the 10th question and can't answer it correctly, you'll have to relinquish your rights to take the Chunin exams forever!"

Whilst many others in the room were panicking I simply sat back and enjoyed the show. Some people elected to leave but not long after Naruto of course made a fuss. "Don't give me that crap! Even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever I'll still become Hokage! I'll take that darn 10th exam question!"

Ibuki simply smirked after noticing no one else decided to leave and said, "Heh. Then for those of you who are still here. The first Chunin exam. You pass!"

As the people in the room were confused and excited Ibuki continued to explain about the first exam. A few moments later and just as I remembered in my past life, Mitarashi Anko flew in through the window to begin the second exam. "Oh? Ibuki you left 27 teams still? Looks like the first exam was too easy." Anko said.

"Well, it's just that there are quite a few excellent candidates this time." Ibuki remarked.

"Heh. Oh well, I'll drop that number to less than half." She smirked. She then turned to the candidates. "Listen up. We'll be changing locations for the second examination. Get the information from your Jonin instructor and meet me tomorrow at that location. Dismissed."


	15. Meeting Orochimaru Again

**AN: Well, here's Chapter 15. Let's see how Izaya's confrontation with Orochimaru goes...**

Chapter 15

The next day we all arrived outside the Forest of Death. I looked straight at the forest as I thought about how Orochimaru would try to disguise himself and make an appearance during the exam. Tch. I'm sure he won't remember me or recognize me as its been so long. The fact that Lord Third is a sensor type ninja but failed to detect the whereabouts of his own disciple Orochimaru means I probably won't be able to detect him either. The only reason I'll know is because of my knowledge from my previous life. I wonder if he's actually here though and going to instigate an attack as he didn't have Kimimaro to help battle it out with the Fourth Kazekage.

As we all stood there in front of the entrance Anko said, "This is the site of the second exam. The 44th training ground, also known as the Forest of Death." Just as Naruto started making another fuss Anko played an intimidation trick on Naruto. At that moment someone also snuck up behind Anko.

Guh! Th-That is definitely Orochimaru in disguise! I mentally screamed. He looks exactly like how I remembered in my previous life. Crap! He really came.

After their exchange Anko stood back at the front of the entrance to the Forest of Death and proceeded to explain the details. From what I remember, we are either given a scroll of earth or heaven and have to somehow get the one we don't possess by any means. Then our entire team brings it to the center of the tower. As there are 27 teams left at least 13 will be eliminated. It's a bit different from my past life since from my knowledge only 26 teams were supposed to pass the first exam, but with the addition of Team 11 we made up the extra team. After the second exam only 7 teams passed out of the 13 total possible. In this case it might be possible for more or less to pass this time depending on our encounter. I wonder how the scroll is going to be divided up then as it'll be uneven.

At this moment Anko said, "Alright, since there are 27 teams in total, 13 teams will get the earth scroll, 13 teams will get the heaven scroll, and one team will get the man scroll. If you have the earth scroll you need to collect either the heaven scroll or the man scroll. If you have the heaven scroll you need either the earth scroll or the man scroll. And if you have the man scroll, collecting either an earth scroll or heaven scroll will do. You won't know who has which scroll at the beginning, so use whatever means you want to in order to find out and obtain the scroll you need once you're inside. You have 5 days to complete the objective. After you sign a death waiver form you can obtain your scroll in that tent over there."

I kept a close eye on Orochimaru's movement as he filled out the form without batting an eye, grabbed a scroll from the tent with his team and stood on standby. I turned to Haku and Kimimaro and pulled them a bit further away before whispering to them and motioning with my head, "Haku, Kimimaro, do you see that person over there?"

Haku and Kimimaro nodded. "What's up big brother?" Haku asked curiously.

Without trying to make them too suspicious of my knowledge I pretended to rely on my sensory skills and said, "I'm not 100% sure of this but his aura is similar to Orochimaru's. Be extremely wary of him if we meet in the forest."

Haku and Kimimaro's eyes widened with extreme shock before anger welled up inside them. "So this is that bastard who caused big brother to suffer? I want to tear him apart limb from limb." Haku sneered.

"Mn. I won't let anything happen to you Izaya." Kimimaro said while clenching his fist.

I sighed at their extreme reaction but at the same time felt emotionally touched. Mn, I made the right choice choosing Haku and Kimimaro as my brothers I thought. "Oi. Hide your rage and murderous intent or else we'll get noticed." I said to them.

Hm? Orochimaru looked over seeming to notice Haku's and Kimimaro's rage. Haku and Kimimaro quickly reigned in their emotions and apologized.

Oh? They seem a bit appetizing. Orochimaru thought as he licked his lips with that long creepy tongue of his before turning away from us and taking a quick glance at Sasuke.

Phew. I mentally sighed. Doesn't seem like he recognized me. It's a good thing that Orochimaru isn't a sensory type ninja, but I wonder what skill he employed to mask his aura that even sensory type ninjas can't discern. Is it just because he changes his host body often or some other reason I mentally pondered.

As the three of us exchanged our death waiver consent form for our scroll I was surprised that we got the only unique scroll out of everyone else. The man scroll. Heh, this will make our job easier since it won't matter which team we steal from. I put the scroll away as the three of us left the tent awaiting near one of the 44 unoccupied entrances into the forest and awaiting permission to enter. Thirty minutes later and the gates were finally opened. It was at this moment that everyone quickly made their way into the forest in an attempt to get a head start and set traps for their opponents. Haku, Kimimaro, and I also headed in albeit at a more leisurely pace, after all, we didn't have to be that picky with our opponents.

Others had to find the right scroll first so they had to plan accordingly, we however, could pick any team we wanted to eliminate. And of course, I wasn't that worried about us actually being eliminated by the other teams. I was most worried about Orochimaru, but at the same time I knew who his target was. I stopped on a tree branch in the forest which prompted Kimimaro and Haku to pause as well.

"Is something on your mind?" Kimimaro asked.

"Mn." I nodded. "Remember that person I told you guys about who I suspect is Orochimaru. If he is Orochimaru then I have an idea as to who he's targeting."

"Eh? You do big brother?" Who's he going to target?" Haku asked.

I paused momentarily before answering, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uh? Why Sasuke?" Kimimaro asked.

"Orochimaru gave me the Sharingan for a reason. He wanted to create a strong body with the Sharingan so he could possess the body himself. However, he failed time and time again. I was probably his last attempt before he finally gave in trying to create one himself since he thought I died. Instead, he now seeks to obtain an already living body with the Sharingan. He wants to pursue all Jutsu in the world and in order to do that he believes he needs the Sharingan." I responded.

"Then...What should we do big brother? Do you think he recognizes you?" Haku asked with concern.

I shook my head. "No. I don't think he recognizes me. It's been at least 7 years since he abandoned me in that lab and I've grown quite a bit since then. Plus I'm wearing a blindfold with a powerful seal on it so he doesn't realize I have the Sharingan. He also wouldn't think that my 5 year old self, if I survived in his lab, would have been able to travel all the way from his lab in The Land of Water and come all the way here to The Land of Fire much less be accepted into the Leaf Village. As long as I don't show him my Sharingan I'd doubt he'll figure it out. I may have looked more like an experimental subject when I was 5 but at least now I seem more human than experiment. I'm thinking of helping out Team 7 and Sasuke a bit. Here take this." I took out one of my Flying Thunder God kunai and handed it to Haku along with the man scroll.

"Eh? Big brother why are you giving me these?" Haku exclaimed having a feeling of a bad premonition.

I smiled and said, "Well, I have a debt to settle with Orochimaru. He tortured my mind and body for so long that it forced me to the brink of death more times than I can count and he succeeded once pretty much. Take my special kunai and the man scroll. You and Kimimaro find another scroll from another team first. I'm going to find Team 7 and give them a helping hand."

"We should do this together. We can help you. Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sannin, he will be too powerful for you to take on yourself." Kimimaro protested.

"Mn. Maro is right." Haku said.

Sigh. I stood up and placed both the kunai and the man scroll in Haku's hand. "Kimimaro. Haku. This is not your fight. Not yet at least. Most likely the proctors and sentinels have already discovered something amiss so Orochimaru won't be sticking around the exam site for long. Also, the three of us won't always be together. There are times when we may need to move separately. I know it would be most ideal for us to move together but it isn't realistic. We should always remember that the three of us are sworn brothers and will be there for each other forever. But we also need to realize that in order to grow stronger, sometimes we need to walk certain paths alone. As long as we do not forget where our heart is supposed to be, we will never lose our way."

Sniff. Haku used his arm to wipe the little tears in his eyes and said, "Big brother. I won't forgive you if you die!" He then put away the special kunai and man scroll.

Kimimaro clenched his fist and said, "If you don't return to our side in 3 days, I will hunt down Orochimaru to the ends of the earth, even if it costs me my life."

I put on an appreciative smile and placed my hands on both their shoulders. "Haku, you must take care of Kimimaro ok? His health isn't too good."

"Mn." Haku nodded.

"Kimimaro, you must take care of your health. Support Haku well so he doesn't lose focus in dangerous situations. I promise you and Haku that I will return within 3 days if not sooner. You carry my special kunai so I can get to you at no time at all."

Kimimaro grabbed my shoulder and nodded while Haku gave me a hug before they both dashed off into the forest. Staying any longer would mean they wouldn't have the will to leave. I let out a soft sigh as I inwardly thought to myself. I'm sorry Kimimaro, Haku, I had to do this. Not just for me but for both of you. I want to test my current skill level by fighting with my life on the line. Picking a legendary sannin might be a little overkill, but with the Flying Thunder God I should be okay as long as I don't die instantly. And as much as I want you both to remain by my side forever, you both also need to grow individually or you might rely on me too much.

We're taking baby steps first. If you're this emotional after just leaving my side for the second exam where we haven't even left the village, then how are you going to be your own person in the future? It's best for you both to start getting used to moving without me. That way you'll be okay during the times when we actually need to separate.

Okay. Now to find Team 7 I need to concentrate. I closed my eyes and focused on all the energy around me. 27 teams. 3 people per team. 81 people have entered the Forest of Death. Eh? "Crap. These signatures. They belong to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and they're engaged in a fight already!"

I quickly dashed in that direction with incredible speed. I grabbed one of my special kunai and infused it with chakra and employed a Taijutsu movement skill before throwing it far ahead. As soon as the kunai reached close enough I activated the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and instantly appeared in the far distance as I grabbed my kunai. I then activated the Body Flicker Jutsu and made it to a tree branch nearby just in time to see Orochimaru brand his Curse Mark Seal onto Sasuke's neck.

"Agggh!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in panic.

I jumped out from the tree branch and threw my kunai at Orochimaru. His eyes widened in surprise before swinging his head to the side to dodge it. Then in that creepy and eerie voice of his he said, "Oh. Hehehe, an unexpected guest. And who might you be youngster?"

I turned to look at him and replied indifferently, "Just a passerby."

Sakura noticed me at that moment and replied in shock, "Izaya-kun?! Izaya-kun, that person, be careful! They're super powerful!"

I kept my head facing Orochimaru as I simply nodded before saying, "Take Sasuke and move away from here."

"Mn." She nodded. She grabbed and jumped away with Sasuke while he clutched his shoulder and continued to scream in pain. They couldn't move too far away do to Sasuke struggling and moving around. Naruto lay unconscious on a nearby tree. Orochimaru simply stared at us for a moment before he started laughing as if this was a comedic scene.

"Mhm hm hm-Hehehe-Hahahahaha! Don't tell me that you are the one who's going to face me boy." His long tongue rolled out of his mouth before licking his lip and receding back in his throat.

Ugh...Disgusting as I remembered him I mentally noted. Gotta be careful with what I say. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Heh." He stared at me with a bit of interest. Is he not affected by my bloodlust and murderous intent? Orochimaru thought to himself. "My name is Orochimaru. That girl called you Izaya correct?"

I scoffed. "You are Orochimaru? The Orochimaru that I read about in the history books? One of the 3 legendary sannin? That Orochimaru?" I inquired.

He narrowed his eyes at that moment seemingly bemused. "Oh. How rare. You, a leaf Genin have heard of me have you. I'm honored. Usually they don't mention such things until you've advanced from Genin."

"Reading is a hobby. There's no need for me to wait on someone else to tell me these things. What did you do to Sasuke?"

Orochimaru licked his lips once more before saying, "You're an interesting kid. I feel like you may be a worthy specimen to study. You wish to know what I did to Sasuke? How about I just give you one too!"

He shot forth with incredible speed and struck out with his left hand while I blocked with my right. Orochimaru was inwardly surprised at my ability to react to his attack since I had a blindfold on, when during his fight earlier Sasuke had to rely on the Sharingan to see his speed. He kicked with his right knee then threw a left hook. I sidestepped his knee strike and ducked to dodge his left hook.

I pushed with my right palm and struck his chest forcing him back 3 meters on the large branch we were fighting on. He licked his lips in anticipation before he once more moved at an incredible speed towards me. He performed an axe kick, I shifted right and struck with my right fist. He blocked with his left palm and struck with his right palm. I parried his right palm with my left palm, grabbed the joint of his wrist and twisted hard to the left. In order to prevent his wrist from breaking he spun his entire body in the same direction as my twist. As he was mid twist I pulled his wrist towards me and kicked upwards with my knee. He blocked just in time placing his left hand on top of my knee to stop me from hitting his body.

I dropped my knee quickly before raising it once more and successfully struck his face. I then threw him towards the trunk of the tree causing his body to smash into it. I quickly formed the signs of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger and shouted, "Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu!"

"What!" Orochimaru looked on in shock as a huge blast of raging fire and oil approached him. Soon after the flames wreaked havoc where he was. I didn't lower my guard. Knowing Orochimaru I can't kill him at my level. In fact, I wasn't even sure if this guy was actually killable.

A moment later he jumped up from below the tree trunk towards me forcing me to do a backflip away. He stretched out his right arm and said, "Striking Shadow Snake Jutsu!" A bunch of brown colored balck spotted snakes rushed towards me as I quickly jumped down and threw two wired ropes. One rope tangled itself onto Orochimaru's feet and the large tree branch rooting him down while the other latched itself onto the large tree branch we stood on. I used the leverage of the swinging motion to land on a nearby branch before forming the signs of Snake, Dragon, Hare, Tiger and shouted, "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

I spit a piece of fire on the wired line that quickly moved up to where it was latched onto which was the large tree branch Orochimaru was rooted down on. Orochimaru looked down at his feet and noticed that I had left a bunch of oil on the tree branch from my earlier Fire Style technique. Once the Dragon Flame reached the tree branch it was completely ignited and smoked to ashes along with him. I just stared indifferently from the branch below. As expected, that attack only hurt his host body but he himself is unfazed I mentally noted.

As the branch that Orochimaru was on got incinerated to ashes he started falling downwards, but before he fell all the way down he formed the hand signs of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" A large brown and black spotted snake appeared catching Orochimaru on its head.

"Damn him!" I cursed.

The giant snake rushed towards me and opened its giant maw attempting to swallow me whole. Just before it could snap its mouth on me I activated the Substitution Jutsu and it ended up swallowing a piece of log. "Hahaha petty tricks. I admit that you are quite skilled. In fact your skills are even greater than Uchiha Sasuke. A pity that you do not possess the Sharingan." He said.

"Tch. He's quite persistent." I complained as I dashed further and further away from where Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were. Just as I jumped on a large branch another giant snake hidden in the treetops lunged downwards attempting to swallow me. Alarmed I quickly gathered chakra on me feet and activated my tree climbing skills swinging upside down on the tree branch. Instead of swallowing me the snake's mouth ended up biting the large branch.

I quickly pushed off the branch and landed on the ground. Orochimaru standing on top of his large snake caught up at this moment.

"Shit! Now there's two of his damn summons!" I cursed.

He jumped off the snake is it lunged at me forcing me to jump to the left. It was at this moment the other snake whipped its tail at me. I could only curl my body in a defensive position as It whacked me into a large tree. Boom!

"Ugh!." I let out as blood trickled down my mouth when I smashed into the trunk of a large tree. Orochimaru appeared from underneath the ground and was about to grab my ankles when I quickly rolled on my right side and pushed upwards with all the strength in my arm lifting me up off the ground.

He fully came up from the ground and reached out to grab me once more when I twisted my body in a horizontal motion and said, "Taijutsu Shaolin Style Six Kicks of Fury!" Borrowing the kinetic force of my spin I delivered 6 powerful kicking strikes at Orochimaru. He was momentarily shocked at my display of powerful kicks, however, he indeed was named a legendary sannin for a reason. He managed to successfully block all 6 kicks and at the last kick he grabbed my ankle and swung me through the air before smashing me into another large tree trunk.

I spit up more blood before throwing out a shuriken and forming the hand signs of Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger, then shouted, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Heh!" He smirked. He instantly sunk into the ground to avoid the 10 shuriken flying his way.

I instantly placed my hand on the ground at that moment and said, "Gotcha! Earth Style Bottomless Swamp Jutsu!" From under the ground Orochimaru noticed that he was stuck in mud all of a sudden. I quickly placed my hands together and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two shadow clones instantly appeared by my side as I started panting out of breath. Damn. I'm running low on chakra. Especially now that I'm forced to split my chakra into three with these shadow clones.

The two large snakes appeared at that moment and lunged at me once more. One shadow clone jumped into one of the snake's mouth while the other shadow clone jumped into the others.

"No choice." I said. While Orochimaru was still trapped in the mud underground I formed the hand sign seal of confrontation and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" I instantly disappeared and reappeared all the way back to where Sakura, Sasuke, and an unconscious Naruto were. I picked up the kunai that I threw at Orochimaru when I first got there and said, "Heh. Now he'll have no idea how I escaped so quickly. I hope you like my present Orochimaru. I payed a lot of chakra for it."

I took this chance and grabbed Naruto who was unconscious and hanging on a branch nearby and jumped over to Sakura and a screaming Sasuke. I picked up Sasuke as well before turning to Sakura and said, "Follow me!"

"Mn." She nodded.

We quickly disappeared soon after. Orochimaru freed himself from the mud soon after I disappeared using the Flying Thunder God technique. He looked around only to find his two large snakes but with me nowhere in sight. "Hehehe. How interesting. Eh?" Orochimaru felt something amiss when suddenly the two snakes by his side started swelling in size. He instantly had a bad premonition and jumped back as far as he could. Not a moment later both snakes exploded with a huge BOOM resounding through the forest causing debris and snake matter to fly everywhere. The force of the blast pushed Orochimaru flying through the forest for a few tens of meters before he steadied himself.

He stared at the spot where his two large snake summons were before, he put on a sinister smile and chuckled lightly, "Hehehe, how interesting. The Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu. And two at that. To think a kid would set up a trap like this for me. What an interesting egg." He licked his lips before silently disappearing.


	16. Sound Ninja

**AN: Hey everyone hope you're all doing well! I'm here with another update hooray! Thanks for taking the time to review and share your thoughts with me. I just want to spend a bit of time to answer a few of your reviews. **

**GGDP: Thanks for being the first one to review the story! Your thoughts and insights are much appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy what else I have in store for the journey. **

**LadyDV011, Lazymanjones96, passin'by, Uniquebooks: Thanks so much for your positive reviews and I hope you will continue to have a positive experience with this story. I will do my best to continue churning out chapters! **

**GoTeam: About your question if Izaya can awaken the Rinnegan. To awaken the Rinnegan you can't just have Senju and Uchiha DNA, although if I wanted to tweak the story to do that I could but I don't think I will. The truth is you have to have either Hagaromo's unique chakra or combine both Indra and Asura's chakra together to get the Rinnegan in canon. Madara got it since he was the reincarnation of Indra in a sense and stole the cells and chakra of Hashirama who was Asura's counterpart. Sasuke awakened his because he received half of Hagaromo's chakra. Well, if you stick with the story long enough I think you will be interested in the background story I have created for the Rinnegan and the Ootsutsuki clan :) For now that'll be a secret! **

**Ok I've rambled on enough, back to the story!**

Chapter 16

Swish!

Dash!

Fwish!

Thud.

Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff. I continued to pant heavily as blood trickled down my mouth. I slowly laid down both Naruto and Sasuke on the ground in a secluded part of the forest that I spotted. Sakura landed next to me as she went straight to Sasuke. At this point he had already lost consciousness. I slowly sat down on the ground leaning my back against a tree as I clutched at my heart. Damn. Orochimaru and his summoned snakes sure pack a punch.

Just as Sakura was about to say something to me I stuck my hand out to stop her and said, "Wait. Let me catch my breath first." I then sat in the lotus position and straightened my back. I closed my eyes through my blindfold and focused on the Taijutsu breathing technique I developed a few months ago but never had the chance to teach Kimimaro. "Taijutsu Nine Dragons Breathing Technique!"

I then circulated the first breathing method. The surrounding energy in the air suddenly coalesced and flowed into my airway as it was slowly assimilated into my chakra pathway system and forced outwards into my body's cells reinvigorating them. I then let out one long and deep breath which had a tint of the color purple. Mn. This technique would be good for Kimimaro and Haku to learn. I have Hashirama's cells in me so even though I'm injured I'll be fully healed in a day or two.

This technique can speed up that process even more but I can only use it once a week and I can only perform the first breath right now. It's still incomplete but at least I can catch my breath now. And I still need to build up my chakra reserves again. I slowly meditated on the fight I had against Orochimaru. Mmmm...I definitely lost that fight. He either held back in that fight or couldn't use his true strength due to the limitations of his current host body. Then again I also didn't use my true strength either. I refrained from using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, the Wood Style Yamato-sensei has taught me, and my Mangekyou Sharingan. For now only Haku, Kimimaro, and Yamato-sensei knows I can use Wood Style and he promised not to tell anyone except for Lord Third.

No one else knows I can use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and activate the Mangekyou Sharingan except for Haku and Kimimaro. I don't want to reveal any of these three abilities of mine if I don't have to yet, especially the Mangekyou and Wood Style or I'd definitely be living a more strenuous life than I currently am. If I factor in these variables then I guess I didn't lose that badly I smirked. But, in terms of pure chakra output, Taijutsu prowess, or physical strength, I'm still outmatched by Orochimaru. I'll have to continue pushing my limits to increase my chakra output and after my battle with Orochimaru I have a good idea where my strength lies on the power spectrum. I then turned toward Sakura and said, "Okay, I'm done with my meditation. Go ahead, you had something you wanted to say?"

Sakura stared at me for a moment confused at what I just did to breathe out purple steam, but she snapped back to reality a moment later and said, "Thank you. Izaya-kun. You saved us and even got hurt while doing so. I'm...I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto. Are they going to be alright? And what did that person do to Sasuke? What is this mark?"

"Haaaa….." I let out a drawn out sigh. "That person said his name was Orochimaru. From what I read in the history books Orochimaru is known as one of the three legendary sannin. He was originally a disciple of Lord Third Hokage before he defected and became a S-rank missing ninja."

"Eh? What? Why would someone like that be here? What does he want with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked bewilderedly.

"Calm down. I'll try to answer you with what I know. The best thing you can do for both Naruto and Sasuke right now is not panic as you are their teammate. I might not be around next time. That means they have to rely on you. You need to be someone they can rely on. That means you need strength. You need to become stronger so you don't drag down your teammates."

Sakura had a downcast look and said, "I was useless. I...I know I can't do much for either Naruto or Sasuke. I even mock Naruto all the time, but the truth is Naruto is strong. I couldn't do anything for them when they needed it."

"Well, at least you realize that." I said.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Eh? Oi oi. Don't cry. Please?" I said a little flustered.

"Bu-But. It's true. If you didn't come in time, we could have died. And I would have died being unable to do anything." She said as she wept.

"Haaa…" I sighed again. "Wipe away those tears. If you break down now what happens to Naruto and Sasuke? I can't just stay here forever. I need to return to my teammates too. I'll tell you my honest thoughts. Since you don't want to see yourself as a burden to your teammates, you should try learning medical ninjutsu. That way, when your teammates get hurt, they can rely on you to heal them. Also, you need to at least learn some basic fighting skills. Here's a life lesson for you. It's okay to be weak. But it is not okay to remain weak."

Sniff.

"Mn." Sakura nodded wiping away her tears.

Phew. She stopped crying I mentally sighed in relief. "Okay. To answer your previous questions. When I fought that guy he said stuff about wanting a body and he also tried to give me a Mark. That mark is called a Curse Mark Seal or Curse Seal Mark, however you wish to call it. I'm pretty good with sealing techniques so I do have some sense and understanding of this thing on Sasuke's neck. I can feel it slowly trying to draw out his chakra and replace it with some of Orochimaru's. Since it can draw out Sasuke's chakra it can grant him more power when he attempts to gather more strength even when he normally shouldn't have strength left to draw on. When that happens more of Orochimaru's chakra that is infused with the Mark will exert more of its influence on Sasuke's body in an attempt to, prepare it in a sense, for Orochimaru's possession of it. That is why it is known as a Curse Mark. Anyways, basically Sasuke is in a life or death situation right now."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

I put my hands up and said, "Calm down. Let me finish. He is unconscious right now but he is actually having an internal battle within. Should his body successfully survive the influence of this mark, then he will live. If he loses the battle...well you can imagine what will happen. But, you should know as well as I that Sasuke is pretty tough so he won't die from something like this. Have a bit more faith in your teammates. As for Naruto, he'll wake up in due time. Just let him rest. I'll stick around for tonight so you can get some rest. I'll keep watch. No more questions for today."

Sakura took a deep breath trying to take everything in before she fell asleep by Sasuke's side. I merely shook my head and sat in the lotus position monitoring the situation outside with my senses. I took a glance at Sasuke as I gathered my thoughts. I wonder if I should attempt to place a seal over Sasuke's Mark. I don't have the tools or time to set up a proper sealing formation that would be really effective right now. The best I could do right now would be to place a temporary sealing technique over the Mark, but I'm not sure how effective it'd be and in the worst case it might agitate his Mark instead. It might also interfere with his internal battle right now so I can only wait until he wakes up. Ugh, but when he woke up, I remember the Mark started to spread right away. Whatever, I'll play it by ear.

Nighttime came and went as morning soon rolled around the corner. Heh! I inwardly smirked as I sensed the three Sound Village Genin hiding in the bushes close by. In my past life I remember that Sakura had a tough time dealing with these three. Well, those three have no chance of succeeding in their plot while I'm around. Soon after Sakura was startled awake by a nightmare. "Ah!" She screamed.

Huff. Huff. Huff. She turned to look down at her side and saw Sasuke and Naruto still unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a nightmare." She said.

"Are you alright?" I said with my back turned to her as I continued sitting in the lotus position keeping an eye on the 3 Sound ninja in the bushes.

"Eh? Izaya-kun?" She spoke in a surprised tone before recalling everything that happened recently. Phew. She inwardly sighed in relief. I'm glad I'm not alone she thought.

Jeez. How long are these 3 Sound ninja gonna play hide and seek I mused in annoyance. I'm pretty sure we ended up in a different place in this life than from my knowledge of my previous life but they still ended up finding us. Persistent roaches. I let out a sigh.

Sakura noted my mood as she attended to Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Are you alright Izaya-kun?"

I nodded my head. "Mn. Sakura."

"Yes?" She responded.

"There are a few roaches in the vicinity so defend Sasuke and Naruto well. Of course I'll help out with what I can, but you should prepare for unexpected events."

"Eh?" She was suddenly alarmed before steeling her nerves. She took out a kunai and stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto's unconscious form before saying, "Mn. I won't be a burden to them any longer. I'll put my life on the line."

I nodded at her newfound resolve and stood up. "You can come out. You've been hiding in that bush all morning. How long do you three plan on playing hide and seek?" I said mockingly.

"Eh? He knew we were here all along?" Said the one in a fur coat.

"Tch. He's that blind guy that knew of your technique in the first exam." Said the one with spiky hair.

"It can't be helped now that we've been discovered." Said the only female in their group. All three of them walked out from the bushes which startled Sakura. She stared with amazement at Izaya's back as she thought to herself, incredible, he was able to detect them since the beginning.

"Oi. You're that blind kid from the first exam huh? I'm surprised you made it this far. What happened to your teammates? They die or something?" Said the spiky haired one in a condescending tone.

I simply smirked and said, "No worries. They went to grab a scroll. We're taking the exam at our leisure. Scum like you three aren't worth putting in our eyes."

"Tch. Cocky brat. What's your name?" The sole female asked.

"When asking for someone's name it's customary to give yours first." I replied.

"Heheh-hahaha! Very well. We should tell you are names so you know who sent you to your death. I am Dosu. Kinuta Dosu." Said the one in a fur coat.

"I'm Zaku. Abumi Zaku." The spiky haired one said.

"Tsuchi Kin." The sole female said.

I nodded my head, "Mn. I'm Izaya. Karasuma Izaya."

"Hn. A stubborn kid who wants to die in the end. Zaku, I'll leave Sasuke to you. Take him alive when you have the chance. I'll kill the rest." Dosu said.

Great. I spent all of my chakra in that fight with Orochimaru, and I used what little chakra I recovered overnight to help speed up my physical recovery, so I can only rely on my Taijutsu skills. Luckily these three Sound Genin brats are little chicks before me. As Dosu rushed towards me I said in a calm and relaxed tone, "Sakura. Watch closely. Focus on our fight. Don't let a single thing escape your grasp. If you can take away even one thing and add it to your arsenal then that would be a gain."

She stared intently with a serious face and nodded her head. Just as Dosu was getting close we all heard a shout, "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Bam!

At that instant Dosu was sent flying backwards as dust and debris kicked up into the air. Sakura and I had a dumbfounded look on our faces as we both said at the same time, "EHHHHHHH?!"

"Ugh!" Dosu grunted.

Standing before Sakura and I was Rock Lee. "L-Lee?" Sakura said shocked.

"Hn! I told you before, didn't I? That I would risk my life protecting you." Lee said with his back turned in a cool confident demeanor.

Ah? That did happen didn't it? Sakura and I had the same thought, however we remembered it differently. She thought back to when they met in the hallway while I remembered it due to my past life's knowledge. She then replied, "Th-Thankyou."

Lee inwardly rejoiced while I facepalmed. It was at that moment Lee also noticed my presence and had a confused look on his face. "Er...Who are you?"

"Haha...My name is Karasuma Izaya. I belong to Team 11 under Yamato-sensei." I awkwardly replied.

"OH! Yes, I remember you now. My apologies that our first time meeting is under such circumstances, however, I have a duty to protect the lady." He then got into a battle stance while I just rubbed the back of my neck. Well, I went and acted all cool in an attempt to get Sakura to learn some fighting techniques but it was foiled by none other than Lee. Plans truly never go as you want them to I inwardly lamented. I simply stood back and said, "Well then, would you like me to help?" I asked Lee.

He carefully glanced over Dosu, Zaku, and Kin before refocusing his attention on Dosu. "I will handle this one in the middle. Please protect Sakura-chan in the meantime." He said.

I simply shrugged as I thought about the knowledge from my past life. Originally this scene happened as well from what I know. Lee fought Dosu but Dosu was saved by Zaku, and Lee was incapacitated due to Dosu's special arm technique that disrupted his sense of motion. As I watched Lee battle Dosu the scene played out exactly as I remembered it. I sighed to myself. I guess some things don't change even if I intervene. Then again, if I always intervene they won't gain any experience. I went to help Team 7 but Sasuke still got marked by the Cursed Seal. I brought Team 7 to a different spot but we were still discovered by the Sound Genin and surprisingly Lee. Lee still ended up fighting Dosu and lost the strength to fight. Perhaps this is fate.

Just as Lee attempted to block Dosu's right fist the metal arm on Dosu's hand began to emit a high pitched piercing noise and was redirected towards Lee's ear. Lee noticed the incoming attack but couldn't avoid it so he gritted his teeth preparing to take the strike headon. Well, he fought Dosu and lost. This should be enough experience for him, no need to let him get knocked out I thought.

Before the strike could hit him I dashed forward with incredible speed and said, "Taijutsu Wushu Style Southern Movement Vicious Viper!" My hand lit up in a green color striking forth like a viper in waiting that pushed against Dosu's metallic arm and knocking him back more than 5 meters away effectively canceling out his technique.

Huff...Huff...Huff… Lee panted as he knelt on the ground. He turned to look at me in shock. I stood there by his side without turning to face him and said, "Your Taijutsu skills are great, however, you let your guard down against his technique. You weren't cautious enough. You already knew he had a special technique on his right arm yet you still tried to physically guard against it. What you should of done was use your superior speed and agility to stick to his left side at all times. With your capabilities you should of been able to do this easily. It seems you're still too inexperienced."

"Ah?" Lee let out a surprised expression. This guy...He's strong. Lee mentally thought to himself.

Hm? I turned my head to the left. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji huh? I mentally noted as I sensed their presence. Eh? I then turned my head upwards to the shadow of the treetops as I sensed Neji and Tenten. Them too huh? Well makes sense, Lee is their teammate, but it's funny how fate works sometimes. No matter how many small details change, some things stay the same. In my past life's knowledge Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji fought these Sound bastards before Neji and Tenten arrived as well. Everyone arrived earlier than before so I have some time left to deal with these three.

"Eh? Did he just turn his head this way? Ino said.

"Tch. Was Izaya always this abnormal. Even if he's a sensory type how did he know we were here when faced with the current situation they're in?" Shikamaru whispered.

At the same time Neji was also surprised and said, "Tenten. Do you know who that guy is? He noticed our presence even though we concealed ourselves."

"No idea. I remember seeing him at the first exam with the other Genin rookies but I'm not sure what his name is." Tenten replied.

At this moment I walked forward and stood in front of Lee. "Sakura, like I said before. Watch closely as I deal with these three. If you can take away even one thing from this fight then you would have taken one step forward onto the path of the strong. As for you Lee. Allow me to show you how you should have fought."

"Mn." Sakura and Lee nodded.

"Tsk. You brat. Let's see what you've got!" Dosu yelled as he charged forward. He stepped forward and punched with his right hand but I ducked and spun to his left with a low leg sweep.

"What!" Dosu shouted as he was knocked off his feet and tumbled to the ground. As he stood back up to prepare his next attack he lost sight of me only to find me next to his left arm a moment later. He widened his eyes in surprise but couldn't react in time when I kicked his stomach and sent him flying through the air. He rolled around on the ground a few times before coming to a stop as he struggled to stand back up.

"And that is how you should've fought him." I said with indifference.

"AHH! I'll kill you!" Dosu yelled.

I shook my head at his idiocy and said, "And this is how I will fight him."

As Dosu rushed forward I did the exact same. As he moved to the left I too moved to the left like a perfect mirror image.

Eh? Something seems off Dosu mentally thought. As he prepared to kick I threw my kick first hitting him in the chin and knocked him back. "UHH!" He grunted. Frustrated he dashed straight at me as I dashed at him perfectly mirroring his moves, he stepped forward and punched with his right arm as I did the same. Before his fist barely moved I said, "Taijutsu Wushu Style Southern Movement Vicious Viper!"

Once again my hand lit up with a green glow and struck faster than Dosu could see. My palm made contact with his shoulder thrusting him through the air and crashing into a large tree trunk.

"GUH!" He let out a cry as tears welled up in his eyes and blood spilled out of his mouth.

"I-Impossible!" Zaku and Kin exclaimed as they watched their teammate getting thrashed around. They glared at me viciously. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Don't give me such eyes. If you have the ability, then come at me." I said with confidence.

Lee widened his eyes in amazement and asked, "What was that technique?"

"It's my own unique Taijutsu. I call it the Wushu Style. The first technique I used is called Wushu Style Southern Movement Dancing Dragon. It works by syncing the flow of your breathing with your opponent. Matching your every movement with theirs. Once you're fully synced then you become like a perfect mirror image of them. Since it is an advanced Taijutsu movement, you use your superior physique to outclass their own movements when you find an opening and flaw in their pattern. This way you know how to time your dodging or perform your counter. Notice how I instantly struck out first when I noticed him begin to attack. That's because I synced my movement with his allowing me to strike first at the opportune moment, not giving him a chance at all."

"Damn you!" Dosu said as he attempted to get up, however he instantly became panicked when he realized that he couldn't move his left arm. Eh? He looked down to inspect. UH! Impossible he thought. He completely disabled my left arm. At that moment both Zaku and Kin could no longer hold back and rushed at me. Kin threw six senbon needles at me while Zaku stuck out his palms which had metal holes in them and said, "Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!"

Powerful blasts of air blew out towards me which also rapidly increased the speed at which the senbon needles flew at me as well. I let out an outward sigh. If I dodge then their attacks will hit Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I don't have the chakra to spend on ninjutsu so I can only use Taijutsu.

Kimimaro, I know I told you not to use these due to your health, but that doesn't mean I can't I mentally thought to myself. I took one step forward with my left foot and stabilized my stance lower to the ground. I took one deep breath and pulled back my right fist before saying, "Taijutsu Wushu Style Eight Extreme Fists! 8th Fist of Moving!" At that moment my entire right arm and fist seemed to glow with a golden color as I stepped out with my right foot and punched forth with my right fist. I exhaled all the air I took in and let out a loud "HA!"

To everyone in the vicinity it seemed like my fist was moving at the speed of a snail, however, the truth was that time had nearly stopped for everyone. It was as if all sound in the world disappeared. Complete silence. It was because at their current level of strength this fist strike was too fast for their eyes to follow and brain to process. I made a full on striking motion with my fist before it seemed like the world started spinning again and sound returned to everyone's lives, but the only thing everyone saw was a gigantic flash of golden light and a noise that sounded like thunder.

BANG!

A ringing noise buzzed in everyone's ear who was in the vicinity for a good 3 seconds before it went away.

Huff...Huff...Huff...I panted as I clutched onto my right arm as blood dripped down from it. Everyone could only stand there in silence. The entire 100 meter area in front of them was torn to smithereens as if a natural disaster blew past. The three Sound Ninja had been blown away far and deep into the forest undoubtedly dead. The only thing left that was a sign they were here was the earth scroll they dropped when they were blown away.

Tsk. I clicked my tongue. Shattered the bones and tore my muscles in my right arm. Even with my body's special physique, it'll take about two weeks to fully heal on its own. A week if a skilled healer helps. Too bad I don't have bones of steel like Kimimaro. At that moment I picked up the earth scroll they dropped and threw it by Sakura's feet. Before I could say anything else I noticed all of their jaws dropped down with shocked expressions on their faces.

I simply tilted my head a little and said, "Eh? Do I have something on my face?"


	17. Sasuke Uchiha

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back with another update! I want to take a moment of your time and thank you for your reviews and also try to respond to a couple reviews again.**

**Uniquebooks: Haha I can feel your enthusiasm, thanks for your support! But my walls are filled with egg yolk now. "For those of you who don't get this, just an inside joke." **

**Sandford9687: It's not that I was trying to make Izaya have a handicap for the exams or anything, rather, I wanted to portray that even if he was an experimental subject of Orochimaru with a unique body, he isn't invincible and can get hurt or killed like others. His unique body helps increase his chances of survival but he's also human. He can still make mistakes, get hurt, or be swayed by emotions. **

**Ok, returning to the story :)**

Chapter 17

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji just sat there in the bush. Jaws dropped and eyes wide. Shikamaru was the first to recover from his shock and said in a nervous tone, "Oi. Ino. Choji. We will never piss this guy off. Absolutely. Never. Ever. Got that?"

Ino and Choji nodded their heads in agreement as fast as they could, "Mn Mn."

Up in the treetops Tenten was completely covered in cold sweat while Neji had an incredibly complicated look on his face. She swallowed her saliva before saying with a nervous tone, "Hey. Neji. If you had to fight him, how would you do it?"

He furrowed his brow without answering for a good minute before saying, "If by fight you mean spar, then I would gladly fight with him anytime, anywhere. If you mean fight to the death like the one we just witnessed, then with my current strength, I don't even want to entertain the idea. No matter what I thought of him before I never imagined him as a Taijutsu type. In fact, even now I don't see him as a Taijutsu type shinobi, however, watching him fight against those three ninja almost felt like I was watching Guy-sensei in action himself."

"Mn. I agree. What the hell was with that last move he just used? It felt so similar to Guy-sensei's special Eight Inner Gates Technique." Tenten commented.

"Mn. You're right. If my guess is correct then they are similar techniques. He did say that the name of that technique was the Eight Extreme Fists Taijutsu skill. When I used my Byakugan earlier to observe his technique I noticed that his Eight Extreme Fists is somewhat similar to Guy-sensei's Eight Inner Gates. Although I've seen it with my Byakugan, I still don't really know how he accomplished such power. To explain what I did see I'll need to first talk about our bodies.

In our bodies there are 8 major gates with many meridians spread throughout. Our meridians create a channel for our chakra to flow through our body. Think of those channels as rivers and the 8 gates as dams. The gates hold a large reservoir of chakra like a dam holds water. The channels let chakra flow into our body at a steady and constant pace like a river lets water flow in a natural stream. River's are not bottomless, nor are they infinitely wide. The same goes for our meridian channels. Our channels are not infinitely deep nor are they infinitely wide.

What happens when you flood a river with too much water? It starts rising and eventually floods the land. What if you flood your meridian channels with too much chakra? The chakra flows out of the meridians into your cells, tissues, bones, and muscles. It grants the user exponential strength and power allowing them to move beyond the limits of normal beings. That's what happens when you unleash the gates. For a limited time you gain more power with the more gates you open, the drawback being the more burden you put on your body. His Eight Extreme Fists did the opposite. Instead of fully opening the gate he closed it off completely."

"Eh? What? Then how did that help increase his power?" Tenten asked.

"Mn. I'm not too sure. I only know that he closed the 8th gate completely. The 8th gate is one that surrounds our hearts. If you open that gate you put too much burden on the heart with the excess energy that flows into it and therefore you would undoubtedly die. He, however, closed that gate instead. When you close the gate it isn't as dangerous. The reason is because there is already energy stored there and your heart can deal with the normal amount of energy in that gate. It's only a problem if you keep the gate closed for too long since the energy will either eventually dissipate or it'll over agitate the area since there's nowhere else the energy can flow. Before I could observe more of the technique I had to turn off my Byakugan since the golden light released from his technique hurt even my eyes. One thing is for certain though, that technique incurs harm and risk to the body just like Guy-sensei's Eight Inner Gates. The bones in his entire right arm are completely shattered." Neji said.

"What?! Why would he even use that technique then? He could of just dodged those Sound ninja's attacks." Tenten replied in confusion.

"Oi! If he moved, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto would have been hit and could have died. He risked shattering his entire right arm for our teammate down there you know." Neji lectured.

"AH! I know I know. I'm just saying since I don't know what kind of relationship he has with those 4." Tenten replied.

"Well, he must of known the consequences of using such a technique. Besides, it doesn't seem like it's the end for him. With my Byakugan I can tell that his body is already starting the process of healing his right arm."

"Eh? Already? What is he, a monster or something?" Tenten remarked. Neji smirked, "Heh. I agree, he's definitely a monster amongst the Genin candidates if not the most monstrous of us all. However, what shinobi aspiring to become strong doesn't have their own secrets and special abilities. That Taijutsu skill he used must have been one of his trump cards and his body's regeneration speed is probably another hidden secret of his. I'm willing to bet he has even more skills hidden up his sleeves. "

Huff...Huff...Huff…I continued to pant as I attempted to catch my breath. "Oi, how long are you guys gonna stay hiding in the shadows." I said.

After I said that Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, and Tenten all made their way over. Sakura finally picked up the earth scroll and said in a worried tone, "Izaya-kun, are you alright?"

Neji said in an indifferent tone, "His right arm is completely shattered."

"AH!" Everyone else said in alarm.

Neji then turned towards me and said, " I'm honestly impressed that you didn't pass out. The amount of pain should be unbearable."

"Heh." I merely smirked. Just at that moment Sasuke woke up with large amounts of sinister and dark, powerful chakra flowing out of him. "Heh-Hehehe-Hahahaha!" He laughed as the cursed mark started to spread over his entire body.

"Shit! The Curse Mark is influencing his mind!" I cursed out loud. I can't believe I forgot to monitor his situation I mentally scolded myself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in joy before stopping herself when she noticed the strange behavior he was exhibiting. "Wh-What the heck is going on?" Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji exclaimed in unison. Neji was also shocked and said, "Such power! Is this the strength of the Uchiha?"

Damn. The Mark is influencing its own will on Sasuke. He's gonna go crazy lusting for blood and battle. In the past, Sakura managed to stop him, but after I influenced so many events already I can't leave it to chance. "Everyone! Stay away from Sasuke! I'll deal with it!" I finished yelling right as Sasuke looked at me with his Sharingan and body completely covered in the Curse Mark pattern.

He dashed and appeared right before me as he kicked straight at my chin with his left leg. I did a backflip to avoid his strike as he gave chase and raised his right foot to kick me. I quickly countered by raising my own right foot and blocked his foot, then I stepped down on top of his feet forcing it down in place on the ground. He struck out with his right fist but I used my left elbow to block it and then I quickly transitioned my elbow block into a palm strike that grabbed his right wrist and pulled him off his center of balance. I used that chance to expertly pull back my left hand and thrust out my left palm, striking Sasuke in the chest and forcing him to fly through the air.

I coughed a few times as I spit out blood from all the physical movement after just sustaining internal injuries from earlier. Sasuke rolled his body a few times in the air and did a backflip to help reduce his speed before landing on his feet back on the ground. He gave me a sinister glare and began to gather chakra to his hands and mouth.

Shit! I exclaimed in my head. It's just one fight onto the next and I barely have any chakra left. Forget it, I'll have to use my Flying Thunder God technique at some point sooner or later and it's the least flashy of the others. Plus, it's the only technique that can help me salvage this situation I'm in with the pitiful amount of chakra I have left.

Sasuke weaved the hand signs of Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger and said, "Fire Style Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" At the same time that Sasuke finished weaving his hand signs I jumped back and threw my Flying Thunder God kunai. I then used my left hand and smeared the blood flowing down my right arm onto it. I hope this temporary seal works I mentally crossed my fingers. I performed the hand signs of Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, and Rat with my one bloody hand and said, "Sealing Jutsu Minor Evil Suppression Seal!"

The blood on my left hand lit up in a light green color and just as the balls of fire arrived in front of me my special kunai flew past Sasuke's side. I immediately activated the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and instantly arrived behind Sasuke catching my special kunai between my teeth. Before anyone could react I placed my glowing left palm over the top of the Curse Seal Mark on Sasuke's shoulder. A loud Zing! sound was heard before all the green colored light on my palm flowed into the Curse Mark. Within the next 5 seconds the marks that spread across Sasuke's entire body flowed back into the seal on his shoulder with a new ring of fire pattern around it acting as a temporary lock on the Curse Mark. As soon as I finished placing down the seal I felt my vision go dark as I lost consciousness.

Everything happened so fast that no one even had time to react. Neji and Lee wanted to step in and help when they noticed the balls of fire closing in on Izaya, but before they even had the chance they saw Izaya appear behind Sasuke like a ghost and soon after that it was all over. "Wha-What just happened?" Ino said as she stared bewilderedly. Even Neji and Lee didn't know how to react. They just stood there for a moment trying to process what they saw. In fact, they weren't even sure if what they saw was even right in the first place.

"Did Izaya-kun use Genjutsu just now?" Lee asked. Neji finally snapped out of his stupor and closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "I don't know. That doesn't matter right now anyways. His injuries need to be attended to."

Everyone then walked over to where Izaya's body lay on the ground. His chest rising and falling a bit quicker than normal. "Byakugan!" Neji took a look at Izaya's condition for a moment before deactivating his Dojutsu.

"H-How is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's exhausted his chakra and has sustained internal injuries. His right arm is completely shattered...I don't know what sort of technique he practices, but his body seems to be repairing itself at a rapid pace. It seems he might have a slight fever due to his over exhaustion of his mental and physical energies. He'll probably recover after some rest. His circumstance is too unique for me to make any kind of proper diagnosis or prognosis." Neji said with a sigh.

He was able to fight Sasuke and defeat him even in the state that he was in? And how did he move so quickly? Just how strong is this guy? What is his true strength? Neji mentally questioned.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned. He woke back up at this moment.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she slowly helped him sit up. Sasuke clutched his head as he felt a pounding headache. "What happened…" He turned to look around and saw Izaya unconscious on the ground. He widened his eyes as the memory of him feeling tremendous power flowing through his body and also extreme rage and bloodlust. He recalled the scene of him attacking Izaya and trying to kill him before Izaya touched his shoulder causing him to feel a cool and soothing feeling flow through him erasing his anger and rage.

He placed his hand over the place where the Cursed Mark was and looked. There were 3 black tomoe patterns with a ring of flame patterns surrounding it. "Did Izaya stop me?" Sasuke softly asked.

"Mn." Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes. She gave Sasuke a hug and started to cry while also telling him what happened while he was unconscious. A few hours later and everyone had settled their business. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji left after making sure everyone was okay. Naruto had already regained consciousness and was informed of the situation. And Neji, Tenten, and Lee had left after confirming that Izaya was recovering with his fever going away.

Splash!

"Oi! Naruto, be careful! You almost got Izaya wet." Sakura reprimanded.

"Ah? Oops. Nay Nay, was he really the one who saved us from that Oro...Ummm...what was his name again?" Naruto asked.

"Haaa…" Sakura let out a long sigh. "For the last time, yes. And his name was Orochimaru! Anyways, we owe him a debt so stop fooling around already."

Sasuke just continued grilling the fish that they caught by the river as he continued to ponder silently to himself.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I finally woke up.

"Eh? Izaya-kun?" Sakura and Naruto walked over. Sasuke also looked over from where he was seated.

"Hm?" I said in confusion as I looked around. "Uh? Sakura? Naruto? Sasuke? Where are we? How long have I been out?" I rubbed my pounding head.

"Slow down Izaya-kun. You still need some rest." Sakura said.

"How long have I been out? This is important." I asked again.

"2 days." Sasuke said.

"Ah!" I quickly got up. "Are you sure! It's been 2 days?" I asked hurriedly.

"Eh?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at me bewildered. "Uh, yeah, it's been 2 days-dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Crap!" I cursed. "I appreciate you guys looking after me but I really need to leave. If I've been out for 2 days that means I've been gone from my teammates for 3 days! Gotta go before they do something stupid. See you guys later! Oh, and I'm glad you're all doing alright now." I said quickly as I jumped back through the forest away from their sight before activating my Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Ehhhhhhh? What was that about-dattebayo?" Naruto said in confusion.

"We didn't get to properly thank him either." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke just stared at the forest where Izaya had disappeared into before saying, "Oi. We'll have a chance to thank him later. First, we need to focus on the most pressing problem for our team. That Orochimaru guy destroyed our heaven scroll. Izaya gave us the earth scroll from those Sound ninja bastards. That means we still need to find a heaven scroll and we only have less than 2 days left."

Deep in the forest sat two young shinobi on a large tree branch. One was staring off into the distance while the other was fiddling with a senbon needle. "Maro. Today's the 3rd day...What if...What if big brother doesn't…" Haku teared up as he couldn't and didn't want to finish his sentence.

Kimimaro only clenched his fist and said, "Izaya said that he will be back in 3 days. If he doesn't return by the end of today, I'll go kill Orochimaru myself. I don't care if he's one of the so called legendary sannin. I'll bring him to the grave with me!" Before they could say anything else they heard a familiar sounding voice, "Is your brother here that easy to get rid of?"

"UH?" Both Kimimaro and Haku turned to see me walk out from the large treetops shadow behind Haku.


	18. Preliminary Rounds

**AN: Not really an author's note. Just thought I'd write something up here. **

Chapter 18

"B-Big brother!" Haku ran and squeezed me in a tight hug. Kimimaro also surprisingly gave me a hug as well, although it was a bit of an awkward hug. "Ugh!" I groaned as they pressed against my arm splint. Hearing my cry of pain both Haku and Kimimaro stepped back and took a good look at me.

Ripped cloak, torn pants, disheveled hair, blood stains, and a right arm splint.

"Ah?!" Haku exclaimed in shock. "Wh-What happened? Did Orochimaru do this to you? That's it I'm really going to go kill him right now!"

I quickly stepped forward and grabbed Haku by the shoulder holding him in place. "Oi oi. At least let me explain first." I lightly chuckled. Kimimaro just narrowed his eyes with his arms crossed as he waited for me to explain.

"Fine!" Haku conceded.

"Ahem. First off, Orochimaru did not do this to me. By the time I got to Team 7 they had already fought. Orochimaru had injured Team 7 and left a special Cursed Seal Mark on Sasuke. I fought with Orochimaru and lured him away from Team 7. That guy was a really tough nut to crack." I lamented as I recalled our battle. I let out a long sigh before continuing. "Anyways, after luring him away and recognizing that I was outmatched I tricked him and successfully escaped. Don't worry, I only incurred some minor physical and internal wounds from my battle with him. The worst part of my battle with him was the large amount of chakra I was forced to expend. Once I escaped I brought Team 7 away to a safer location. Unfortunately we were discovered by those Sound ninja guys from the first exam. With not enough chakra to spend I could only utilize Taijutsu. I ended up having to use the Eight Extreme Fists technique which is why my arm is currently how it is. So really most of the damage you see is self inflicted."

"AH!" Both Kimimaro and Haku exclaimed in shock.

"But that technique is not yet complete! And your body isn't tempered enough yet to withstand the burden of that overbearing skill!" Kimimaro yelled out.

I put my left hand up guiltily and said, "I know I know. I even told you not to use it. I've only formulated the 8th Fist and the 7th Fist for now and even then it isn't perfect yet, which is why my arm ended up as it did. But don't worry, I know their power and I know my limits. Even though my bones shattered from using it I suppose Orochimaru does deserve some credit for the attention and care he put in my body. My body is healing rather quickly. After about two weeks my right arm will be good as new."

Haku merely massaged his eyes in frustration clearly unhappy with the scene of events. "Anyways after that-" I started when Haku cut in and said, "There's MORE?! Weren't you ONLY supposed to fight Orochimaru? Why did you end up having to fight those Sound ninja guys and now you're telling us there's more? I knew we shouldn't of separated!"

"Ah..haha…" I laughed embarrassingly. Ugh. This separation was supposed to help them get used to developing their own path and not rely on me. In the end it seems like it might of had the opposite effect I inwardly lamented. "Alright. I concede this time. Just know that what I said before we separated holds true. Some paths we must walk on our own. I know you hate looking at my disheveled and beaten up appearance and I would also be frustrated if I saw the both of you in the same state, but I would also respect your wishes and help you along your path. Understand? Even though I look beaten up I'm still alive and well. Now after this experience I have gained a lot of insight from it and have taken another step towards my own ninja way. I want you both to be able to develop your own ninja way too okay?" I said with a soft expression and smile.

Sigh. "Okay. I understand big brother. I'm just glad you're here now." Haku said in defeat. Kimimaro remained silent for a moment before saying, "Very well. I shall accept your wish. However, that doesn't lessen my rage or intent to kill Orochimaru."

"Mn Mn. Me too!" Haku chimed in. I gave a light laugh and nodded. "Okay. I understand both of your resolves. Let's just forget about that slippery snake for now. Who knows, he may end up being useful later. Oh right, did you guys obtain another scroll yet?"

"Heh. Of course big brother, we got it a long time ago." Haku replied as he took out a man scroll and an earth scroll to show me.

"Mn. Then let's head to the central tower and finish up this exam." I said.

"Ok." Kimimaro and Haku nodded in agreement. After we made it to the central tower and opened the two scrolls a Chunin instructor popped out to congratulate us on our successful pass. We ended up waiting with the other participants who already passed for the next two days. To my surprise Team 7 showed up the next day instead of on the last day from my past knowledge, however, the same number of teams and participants were still the same. A total of 21 people making up 7 teams.

In my past life the Sound ninja that I ended up killing had passed, but obviously since they're dead they didn't make it. Everyone else who passed essentially remained the same as I remembered in my past life. Those who ended up passing were Kabuto's team from the Hidden Leaf, Gaara's team from Sunagakure, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy, and us, Team 11. Once the time limit of the second exam was over all passing teams were ordered to head to the arena building. As we all walked in we stopped in front of the judging platform and awaited for further instructions. I looked around and noticed for the first time that pretty much only Leaf ninja made it this far. Aside from Kabuto and his team not really counting, albeit they still wore the Leaf headband. Only Gaara and his team who are from another village made it this far.

As we waited here all the participants began looking around to check out the competition. Our Jonin instructors were also present standing by on the judging platform. Yamato-sensei spotted us and waved happily until he saw my arm in a cast. His eyes immediately widened in shock as he tried to use sign language to communicate with us. I simply shook my head at sensei's foolishness. Actually if he just lip talked then with my Sharingan I would be able to understand what he was saying, but of course he didn't know that I possess the Sharingan.

So he is here. Neji thought silently to himself as he glanced at Izaya. If he was so strong already, then how strong are his other teammates? Lee also glanced over at our direction as he recalled the battle that fateful day. I thought that I was the strongest Taijutsu user in the entire competition, but after witnessing Izaya fight yesterday I'm not so sure anymore. If Izaya is so strong already, how strong are his teammates?

Sasuke also glanced over at Team 11 and specifically at Izaya. He then walked over and said, "Yo."

"Hm?" Haku turned to look. "Hello." He replied kindly.

"Not you. I was talking to Izaya." Sasuke said. I nodded my head at Sasuke acknowledging his presence and said, "How are you feeling?" He rotated his shoulder a few times before saying, "Better." He paused for a few seconds before saying, "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I came over here to thank you for what you did. And to apologize for what I did that day. I wasn't completely myself. Thats' all." He then quickly turned away and walked off. Sakura and Naruto also came over to offer words of gratitude before returning to Sasuke's side.

"Eh? Big brother, what did Sasuke mean when he wanted to thank you and apologize?" Haku asked.

"Oh...That's right I never told you guys. Or rather, I was going to tell you guys but you interrupted me remember?" I said.

"Oh...Hahaha...Sorry. Can you tell me now?" Haku replied.

"Mm...Later. When we have more time." I responded. It was then that Anko finally walked up and said, "Congratulations on passing the second exam everyone. Lord Hokage will now explain why you are all gathered here." We all listened intently to Lord Third's speech as he rambled on about history and the true purpose of why nations host the Chunin exams jointly, etc. etc. Soon after a Chunin appeared in front of everyone by the name of Hayate Gekko who explained about a preliminary 3rd exam. Of course I knew this from my past life but many of the others were annoyed by this. As we waited for Hayate to finish the explanation for the preliminaries I took a glance at my surroundings to see if I could spot Orochimaru.

From my past life's knowledge Orochimaru disguised himself as the Jonin instructor for the Sound ninja Genin who made it to this round, however I killed them in this life so I searched to see if I could spot whatever form he took on now. Just as I was slowly sweeping through all the ninja instructors, proctors, and sentinels present I sensed someone's eye staring at me intently. Without moving my head I peaked over with my eyes through my blindfold and saw that it was the Jonin in charge of Kabuto's team who had a thoughtful look on his face.

Oh? Looks like he was forced to possess the body of the Jonin in charge of Kabuto's team in this life. Heh, he must be thinking about our fight in the forest I mentally smirked. I then noticed his attention shift to Sasuke, however his reaction was one of confusion. And I knew why he was confused. With Sasuke being this close to Orochimaru he could slightly influence the Curse Mark Seal in an attempt to make it flare up, however he probably never expected that someone would be able to place a temporary sealing technique on it. While my sealing technique wasn't a very powerful one, thankfully it was enough to prevent Orochimaru from indirectly affecting it from a certain distance.

It was at this moment that the other Jonin and Lord Hokage looked intently at Sasuke. "Lord Hokage, we should have Sasuke withdraw from the preliminaries and the rest of the exams. Then have him guarded by skilled Anbu." Anko said.

"Hm...I doubt he's going to just agree with an arrangement like that." Kakashi chimed in.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to have him participate! The Curse Mark draws on chakra and influences the mind. It can flare up when one tries to build up chakra or gets lost in an emotion of violence!" Anko angrily argued. Hiruzen stared intently at Sasuke for a few minutes before letting out a surprised expression and said, "It appears someone has placed a sealing technique over the Curse Mark in order to suppress its influence."

"Eh?" Both Kakashi and Anko said in surprise. "While he was in the forest? Who could do that unless Orochimaru did it himself which I doubt." Anko commented.

"Hm...Well it isn't a very powerful sealing technique, it is enough to suppress any influence Orochimaru might want to make indirectly. It will also suppress the Mark's influence on Sasuke for a bit. There is still a chance for the Mark to flare up and break from it's seal if he overexerts himself, otherwise the seal should last about another day before it is corroded by the Mark. Among the Genin gathered here I can only think of one person who might have had the capabilities of this feat." Hiruzen said as he glanced at Izaya.

Soon after Kabuto raised his hand and said that he wanted to withdraw from the preliminaries which prompted Lord Third to ask about his background.

Heh, just as I remembered it, I thought to myself. A ploy of Orochimaru's. Soon after, the preliminaries began. It would be one on one fights from here on out and whoever loses gets eliminated without the chance of proceeding to the finals. Interestingly enough, the first match was Sasuke vs. Yoroi, a team member of Kabuto's. I furrowed my brow. Just how much power does fate have I silently thought. In my past life, Sasuke also fought Yoroi and this was also the first match.

Everyone began walking up to the balcony to observe the fight as Sasuke and Yoroi got ready for battle. As Kakashi made his way to the balcony he stopped momentarily by Sasuke and said, "Sasuke. I know that someone placed a sealing technique over your Mark to help keep it in check, however, it's dangerous if you overexert yourself. If the Mark flares up it could endanger your life. Try to finish the fight as soon as you can and if you can help it, don't use the Sharingan."

"Heh. So you knew about the Mark. I had the same thoughts." Sasuke smirked and then said with a serious face.

Just as Kakashi was walking away, he said, "If it flares up, I'll end the fight."

"Tsk." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

I was the last to leave the arena as I also walked by Sasuke and said, "Oi. I heard he's got a unique skill, don't let him touch you." I then walked off leaving Sasuke in a daze before he snapped back to look at my retreating form.

"Heh. This guy. First he helps suppress the Mark and now he tells me info on my opponent. Does he want something from me or is he just that nice." It was at this moment that everyone had finally cleared the field for Sasuke and Yoroi's fight. The proctor Hayate finally said, "Start!"


	19. Playing Instructor

**AN: Will be uploading two chapters today! **

Chapter 19

Orochimaru watched intently in anticipation. He had specifically planted Yoroi in the Chunin exams so he could fight Sasuke. He wanted him to use his unique ability to absorb chakra and drain Sasuke of his chakra in an attempt to have Sasuke rely on the Curse Mark. Yoroi weaved some hand signs together before his palms lit up in blue. He slowly made his way over to Sasuke who stared intently at Yoroi. Once Yoroi got within 10 feet, Sasuke pulled out his kunai and threw it at Yoroi's chest. Just as Yoroi jumped to the side to dodge, Sasuke used his superior speed and agility to move right underneath him and kicked upwards at Yoroi's chin. He was caught off guard and flew into the air after the kick connected. Sasuke mirrored Lee's Taijutsu move from when they fought in the academy before the first exam. He used the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf technique to appear behind Yoroi in the air before using his own original Taijutsu move he called Lion Combo. That had ended the fight completely as Yoroi was instantly knocked unconscious from Sasuke's barrage of attacks.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in disappointment and then in astonishment. At that moment he had finally taken note of the pattern around Sasuke's Curse Mark which now had a pattern of a fire ring seal that locked the influence of the Mark in place. He continued to contemplate what the heck happened and who had placed that seal there, but in the end he resumed his normal expression and disappeared from his spot.

Mn. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. In my past life Sasuke struggled a bit against this Yoroi person but this time he finished the fight quickly and flawlessly. Probably because I placed that seal on him and prevented it from flaring up during the fight. Also because in my past life they were the last team to pass the second exam so they were exhausted in their fight. This time they finished early and had a days rest before the start of the preliminaries. Kakashi took Sasuke to the back in seclusion as I had expected.

He's probably going to place on the stronger version of the Evil Suppression Seal I silently thought to myself. I glanced over the room and didn't find Orochimaru meaning he was going to pay Kakashi and Sasuke a visit like I remember. I had to seriously think about what I was going to do about the next set of events. How am I going to respond? How should I deal with it? I sighed to myself. I guess I'll leave Sasuke be. I can't keep treating him and others like they are my pawns on a chess board. Sasuke is a person as well and he'll also develop his own ninja way. He needs to grow stronger but if I keep interfering then it's like I'll end up having to be his teacher, that's too much of a pain. If I remember correctly in my past life even the filler episodes of the anime showed what would've happened if both Naruto and Sasuke's family survived. In the end, Sasuke still ended up going to find Orochimaru and Naruto ended up saving him. And the whole reason is because Sasuke seriously has an inferiority complex. I let out another sigh. Forget it, if Sasuke leaves the village later then I won't stop him, I'll let Naruto handle that. Those two share a powerful bond in a weird way, but a bond that'll somehow work itself out I guess.

"Next match is Aburame Shino versus Karasuma Izaya!" Hayate said.

Oh? It's me. Just before I left for the arena Haku quickly said, "Big brother, your right arm isn't healed yet so be careful."

"Mn." I nodded in agreement. I then jumped down from the balcony to the arena.

Up on the balcony Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji simply said, "Poor Shino." Asuma looked at them confused and said, "Oi? Why did you guys say that? The fight hasn't even started yet."

"Haha...Asuma-sensei, you haven't seen that guy fight before so you don't know, but if I were to be honest I don't think any Genin candidate here right now can beat him. The only ones who might stand a chance are his own teammates since I don't know how strong they are." Shikamaru replied.

"Eh?" Asuma glanced at Izaya seriously. If Shikamaru is the one saying that then there is definitely a reason for him to make such a statement he thought.

"Oh! Yamato it's one of your students that you always brag about. Is he going to be alright? He looks injured." Guy commented.

"Heh. Guy, you'll know soon enough." Yamato replied. Hayate walked to the judging position and said, "Start!"

Shino and I just stared at each other for a moment before he said, "You look like you're injured. Are you sure you don't want to withdraw?" When Neji, Tenten, and Lee heard Shino say that they sighed internally and all thought the same thing, ignorance is bliss. On the other hand Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji started feeling incredibly worried about Shino's life.

"No need." I replied. "Since Hayate-sensei said we can start then lets get it over with." At that moment I flung my left hand out with a speed that Shino couldn't follow with his eyes. I grabbed and crushed a bug that was creeping up on my right side. Shino was instantly shocked at this development. He had secretly commanded one of his bugs to stick itself onto my body so he could prepare his next attack only for it to be found out and crushed in the next moment.

"Oh? Nice try. A secret attack and on my bad side at that. Not bad, not bad." I mused aloud. At that moment Shino became aware of the severity of the situation and commanded thousands of bugs to rush towards me. I jumped up and did a backflip in the air as I weaved the hand signs of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger with one hand and said, "Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu!" A large blast of flame and oil instantly burnt all the bugs to a crisp. Not a single one escaped due to my ability to sense their location. Before Shino could do anything else I arrived behind him with a kunai pointed at his vital artery in his neck. "Your move." I said with indifference. The battle ended anti climatically as everyone had expected, however those who never seen me actually fight before were pleasantly surprised at my ninjutsu ability and one hand weaving skills.

As I made my way back up the balcony Haku and Kimimaro congratulated me on my victory to which I simply nodded. The rest of the battles came and went without much of a hitch and Kakashi also returned. It turns out that Shikamaru was matched against Choji. The outcome was Shikamaru's victory. Another matchup that surprised me was Haku against Kimimaro, but to everyone's disappointment, except Team 11, Kimimaro forfeited the match right away and let Haku take the victory.

"I'm sorry Maro. It doesn't seem fair that I won like that." Haku said apologetically. Kimimaro shook his head, "No, it's okay. Remember my health is not great so it would be best if I just end my part in the competition here. Plus there's no need for the two of us to fight. I feel my condition is starting to worsen. I can always take the exam again when I am cured."

I walked over and placed my good arm around Kimimaro's neck and said, "That's right. I don't want Kimimaro and you to fight since there's no benefit in the preliminaries. And I'm also getting worried about your condition Kimimaro. For now I think it's best for you to refrain from doing any Taijutsu or Ninjutsu."

"Mn." He nodded.

"Well, seems the results are out. The ones who advance to the final and third exam are Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Haku, and I. And the final part of the exam will be held a month from now." I commented. Lord Third soon announced the rules and the bracket of the tournament for the final part of the Chunin exam. Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Izaya vs. Kankuro, Haku vs. Temari, and whoever won that fight would fight Shikamaru.

"Alright, let's go. There's nothing else to do here." I said. Yamato-sensei walked over to us and said, "My precious students, I'm so proud of you guys. Let's go get some barbecue meat at Yakiniku Q. to celebrate!"

"Mn." We all nodded and agreed.

Two weeks have passed since the end of the preliminaries and everyone has been training hard. I looked down at my right arm and slowly took off the cast testing it out by moving and stretching it. Mn, feels much better. Pretty much all healed up.

Knock Knock.

"Eh? Don't tell me it is who I think it is?" I whispered aloud to myself. For the past two weeks I've barely had time to myself since Sakura and Lee kept coming over asking me to help them train in some techniques. I've also spent my time passing on the theories and techniques of the Taijutsu Nine Dragons Breathing Technique to Kimimaro and Haku. In order to help Kimimaro increase his chances of recovery if and when we are able to meet Tsunade, this is the only technique I allowed him to use to help him reinvigorate the cells in his body, albeit it can only be used once every week.

Knock Knock. I heard again.

I sighed to myself and got up off my bed before walking over to the door and opening it. I stared unsurprised at the guests outside my door. "Oh, Sakura, Lee, you both are here. Again. What can I do for you?" They both quickly bowed and said, "Please help me with my training again!" I stopped myself from letting out a sigh so I would stop sounding like an old man. I simply looked at them for a moment and said, "Sakura. Haku is in the room next door. I've taught you some basic Taijutsu movements already to help you better defend yourself. I've also taught you some simple Genjutsu techniques. You only need to continue practicing those so you can build a stable foundation. If you try to take on too many tasks before you are prepared it'll do the opposite of growing your strength. Stick to what you already learnt and if you really want, go see Haku next door. He can help you learn some medical ninjutsu."

"Mn." She nodded her head obediently.

I shook my head as she walked away. Honestly what the heck is Kakashi-sensei doing I mentally thought. Spending all his time only on Sasuke, he should at least say one or two things to Sakura and Naruto. I then turned my attention to Lee who was still bowing. Now I let out a long sigh. "Come in." I said as I walked back inside my room.

"Yes!" Lee replied respectfully. He walked in and closed the door as he awaited further instructions. I mused to myself at his obedience and demeanor since it reminded me of my past life when I was also undergoing strict training. I looked at his battered up form and splintered leg thoughtfully before saying, "Lee. I've decided I will teach you a technique to help reinvigorate your body's regenerative properties. Success will vary amongst individuals, but you are a Taijutsu type so maybe you'll be able to master it. I call it the Taijutsu Nine Dragons Breathing Technique.

The principle of this technique is to slowly take in and absorb the surrounding energy into your body by assimilating it with your chakra. Because it is energy from the surrounding environment it is much richer in many elements than your natural chakra in your body is used to. Once assimilated with your chakra you direct the extra energy you took in and expel it into your surrounding cells, tissues, muscles, and bones allowing them to fill up with life again. After they've been bathed in that energy you pull that energy back into your chakra channels and force the impurities back out with every exhalation. Currently I have only successfully developed the first breath of the nine total breaths so I can only teach you this. Do not under any circumstances try to attempt more than one breath or I promise you, you will ruin your future. Also, you cannot use this technique more than once a week. Remember that. Your injuries are too serious for this technique to completely heal you, however it will increase your chances of a full recovery in the future. If you cannot swear on your life as a shinobi to adhere to the conditions I just spoke of, then leave this room and don't seek me out again for help."

Lee stared at me as if he had seen hope once more as a tear fell from his eye. Sniff. He quickly wiped away his tears and said with great conviction, "I swear on my pride and life as a shinobi that I will adhere to the rules you spoke of!" I nodded my head and said, "If you swear then repeat the conditions I spoke of." He placed his only good hand over his heart and said, "I swear on my pride and life as a shinobi that I will only use the first breath and never attempt the other breaths unless you, Izaya give me permission. I also swear that I will only use this technique once a week and no sooner."

"Mn. Very well. Remember the words that you have spoken here today. I will now impart to you the first breath of the Nine Dragons Breathing Technique." I said. The days came and passed as everyone was immersed in their training and awaited for the finals to begin until finally, the day of the final Chunin exams arrived!


	20. Attack on the Leaf

Chapter 20

As all the participants stood there at the center of the open stage countless cheers from the crowd could be heard. In a line from left to right stood Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Haku, and Izaya. I turned and gave a quick glance at Sasuke in surprise. In my past life he arrived incredibly late against his fight with Gaara but this time he's actually here with the rest of us. I'm a little impressed. It seems the small details of fate are changing bit by bit. That also means predicting the future might be a bit more iffy now.

Oh? I turned my attention to the highest balcony where Lord Hokage was seated. The Kazekage, or rather Orochimaru in disguise probably, was walking to his seat near Lord Third. I took a glance at Lord Third and breathed a sigh of relief. He was wearing the necklace I gave him. I then inwardly sneered at Orochimaru but turned my attention to Gaara when I felt his rage flare up. Right...he would be feeling hatred, after all he thinks it's his father Rasa, and Rasa that bastard attempted to kill him on multiple occasions for incredibly stupid reasons. I then pondered quietly to myself whether or not Kishimoto, the story's creator secretly had a rough childhood.

Soon after Lord Third announced the start of the final round. The first to battle was Haku versus Temari. I turned to Haku and placed my hands on his shoulder before saying, "Good luck." Even though I knew he didn't need any. Haku nodded in acknowledgement. Everyone left the field leaving only Haku and Temari. Temari blushed a little before resuming a composed look and said, "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're easy on the eyes." Haku nodded his head with an unreadable expression and got in a battle stance. The proctor named Genma then said, "Start!"

Temari immediately took out her giant fan and charged at Haku. She jumped in the air and just as she slammed down with her fan Haku dashed forward underneath her throwing a senbon needle aimed at her left knee joint. It was so fast that she didn't have the time and enough maneuverability to dodge or block while in the air. The needle struck its mark and Temari instantly lost feeling in her left leg. As her body fell she quickly landed with her right leg and balanced herself with her giant fan. Haku stood 10 feet opposite her and threw three more senbon needles at her. Just as Temari turned around to face him the three senbon needles expertly met their mark disabling the muscle in her right arm, left arm, and right knee joint. Without any strength in her arms she instantly let go of the giant fan and dropped to the ground. Before she could do anything else Haku arrived before her and pressed a senbon needle to her throat before saying, "Last chance." In that moment she instantly had a look of disbelief and fear flash in her eyes before conceding defeat.

"What the hell. I knew Izaya's other teammates were some sort of monsters. Do I really have to face that guy?" Shikamaru instantly complained and lamented. With the end of the first round Haku arrived next to me while I congratulated him. We turned our heads to look at the crowd and noticed Kimimaro sitting in his seat as he waved to us, so we waved back. The next round was Naruto vs. Neji in which, after a heated battle Naruto came out the victor. I was pitted against Kankuro next, however he forfeited before we could start. I simply sneered inside. Even though some details have changed, it seems the main course of events remain set in stone. Kankuro forfeited his match in my last life as well. It seems the attack will begin soon.

Since my match was forfeited I walked over to Kimimaro in the crowd's seating area and whispered to his ear, "Kimimaro, there isn't any need to watch the matches any further. My senses are telling me that there is a plot brewing. The Anbu stationed at these stadiums are giving off weird signatures."

Uh? Kimimaro immediately placed his guard up and put on a serious face. He whispered back, "What do you need me to do Izaya?"

"I need you to go to my room. I have a lot of my special kunai laying around there. I need you to take some and place them at certain points throughout the village, just in case. Also, keep one on your person at all times so I can reach you if I need to. After that I need you to promise me you'll stay out of battle unless you are forced to. Go find Yamato-sensei and inform him of what I told you. If you can't find him, try your best to warn the other Chunin or Jonin like Iruka Sensei and Kotetsu-sensei."

"If a battle does breakout, what about you and Haku?" He asked with concern. I looked Kimimaro straight in the eyes with unwavering confidence and said, "Not being in any danger is the best way for you to help Haku and I. If you are caught up in a fight and your sickness acts up, Haku and I will lose our focus. If we know you're safe away from the battlefield we can fight to our hearts content. We won't lose then. I promise."

We stared at each other for a moment longer confirming each of our resolve before Kimimaro nodded and said, "Very well. I will trust you and Haku." He then stood up and quickly left the crowd. At this point Sasuke had began his fight with Gaara. I walked over to where Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were standing and watching the fight. "Kakashi-sensei, have you noticed that there are too few Anbu stationed here?" I said. He raised his eyes with surprise at what I said because he too had noticed this. "Oh. I thought so as well, why did you bring this up?" He asked inquisitively.

"Kakashi-sensei. You know that I'm a sensor type ninja. I don't like to boast but my sensory skills are pretty good. The one's dressed as Anbu are giving off strange chakra signatures. I doubt they're from the Leaf." I whispered.

"Eh? I was suspicious as well, but are you sure?" He asked in seriousness.

"Mn." I nodded my head. Kakashi furrowed his brow before saying, "Mmm...Alright, we'll be careful and monitor the situation. You join the others and be prepared for the unexpected. If anything happens we may be counting on you to help out."

I nodded my head in consent before returning to Haku's side. He looked over when I returned and said, "Big brother, how come Maro left?" I whispered back to Haku and said, "I'm sensing a sinister plot. The Anbu stationed in the crowd stands are giving off weird signatures. I asked Kimimaro to place some of my special kunai around certain strategic points in the village just incase and to inform Yamato-sensei of the situation."

Eh? Haku put on a serious face and said, "Then, is there anything I should do?"

I shook my head and said, "If a battle breaks out, do your best to help out the village and protect the others. I'll do the same. I already told Kimimaro to find someplace safe to rest and not to engage in battle unless he's forced to. We don't have to worry about his sickness acting up this way. One more thing Haku, if a battle breaks out and Lord Hokage seems to be in trouble or is outnumbered, immediately signal for my return with a paper bomb in the sky."

"Mn." Haku nodded in consent.

Oh? Just as I returned my attention back to the battle between Sasuke and Gaara I noticed that Gaara covered himself in a dome of sand and Sasuke performed the hand signs of Chidori gathering up chakra in his hand. I suppose I could have tried to master this technique earlier if I wanted to, but seeing it with my Sharingan and sensing the flow of how Sasuke gathers the chakra sure makes it easy for me to learn. I guess I should start getting ready for the next flow of events. I turned to Haku and said, "Haku, do you still have my special kunai I gave you during the second exam?"

He looked at me inquisitively but answered, "Yes big brother, I still have it."

"Mn. Keep it with you at all times. I told Kimimaro to keep one with him as well. I'll leave this area to you for a bit. I'm going to scope out the situation around the village really quick." I walked over to a wall in the shadow and left a Flying Thunder God mark just in case before dashing off from the spectating stands. The darn giant snake summon that destroyed a lot of Konoha's buildings will probably be summoned soon along with a bunch of other foreign ninja mounting an attack. I'll go help put some suppressing fire down first to try and reduce any casualties that might occur to the citizens. In the past Yamato-sensei was still an Anbu under Lord Third's command. I didn't see him in the spectating stands which means it's possible he took up a mission for Lord Third before the start of the finals. If he is gone then Kimimaro won't be able to give him my message so he'll have to find a safe place on his own.

As long as I help keep the giant snake and foreign shinobi at bay for a bit, that'll limit the damage they do to the village and most likely Kimimaro won't have to fight it out with anyone. I can also buy time for Jiraiya to make it. Then I'll head back to the stadium and help Lord Third escape Orochimaru. Although I might have to return sooner if Haku gives the signal. I don't know if the timing and sequence of events will be similar or not this time. I'll let Naruto and Sasuke deal with Gaara and the One-Tails. It wasn't long after I left the stadium that a Genjutsu was cast over the stadium. All the Leaf shinobi in the area instantly released themselves from its influence.

Eh? Genjutsu? Looks like big brother was right about some sort of underlying plot. Haku placed his hands together and said, "Release." The feathers that were falling down instantly flew away from Haku leaving him unaffected. Smoke instantly appeared where Lord Third and the Kazekage were sitting. Before long Lord Third and the Kazekage, who revealed himself as Orochimaru, were trapped in the Four Violet Flames Formation Barrier created by the Sound Four ninja Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, and Tayuya. The other foreign ninja disguised as Leaf Anbu began their attack against Kakashi and the others. Haku also dashed out to fend off the attackers.

Just as he made his way over to Kakashi and Guy one of the Sound Ninja jumped over to attack him only to quickly be disposed of by Haku. At this point Haku fought to kill the foreign enemy leaving him as an extremely deadly weapon.

"What the hell? Isn't he only one of those Genin candidate kids?" A Sound ninja exclaimed. "Shut up and focus!" Another one said as the chaos ensued.

At this moment a giant snake had appeared by the village walls and smashed through creating an opening and attacking some of the guards to let foreign ninja into the village. I placed a special barrier sealing tag down on a well hidden rock and quickly raised my right hand into the seal of confrontation and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" I instantly appeared in another area of the village and placed another barrier sealing tag down. I did this two more times totaling four tags before I returned to where the giant snake was causing chaos. "Alright, the four barrier sealing tags are placed just before the giant snake. I only need to put down this last tag within the encirclement of the other four and activate the barrier. It will then force the snake to take an incredibly long way around the village if it wants to continue moving forward. Since the other Leaf shinobi are also attacking it, it probably won't get far. It looks like Kimimaro did a good job informing other Chunin or Jonin of the potential situation. When I sensed for living signatures there weren't too many civilians around." I said to myself.

I quickly placed the last tag in a well hidden area inside the encirclement of the barrier tags and placed my hands together saying, "Five Seal Barrier activate!" My chakra immediately connected to all five barrier seals and created a special field where all damage to materials inside the encirclement of the barrier tags were forbidden. Mn. I nodded my head as I felt the power of the barrier. Now all the buildings in this area and whatnot won't be affected during the battle. With my sensory perception I can activate the Five Seal Barrier Pass technique and allow any reinforcements to enter. Hopefully Jiraiya won't take too long. To keep up this barrier, I'll have to be careful about how much chakra I spend.

Right before a Leaf shinobi was going to be stabbed with a kunai from a Sand ninja I threw my kunai to deflect it. That Leaf shinobi quickly made his way over to me and was about to thank me when he noticed how young I was.

"Eh? Aren't you a Genin? Why aren't you at the Chunin exam site?" He asked.

"I noticed something was wrong and came to help." I said matter of factly.

"Hn. I appreciate it. You're a student of Yamato correct?" He said with a serious face.

"I am." I replied.

"From here on it's life or death. You can't hesitate to kill. Thank you for earlier but these guys are either Chunin level or Jonin level already. And that giant snake summon over there is extremely dangerous. I'll take it from here. I don't want you to die for nothing here." He said. I simply shook my head and said, "Allow me to help. I understand the situation clearly. Besides, haven't you noticed. That snake has been attacking the buildings but nothing is broken. I've already placed a barrier around this area. Nothing material-wise will be damaged so we can fight without holding back."

"AH?" He exclaimed in surprise. He took a quick sweep around and noticed what I said was true. He was extremely shocked but composed himself and simply said, "I never knew Yamato's student was so skilled. I guess all those times he bragged weren't for nothing. Very well, I'll be counting on you."

"Mn." I consented. I also inwardly scolded Yamato-sensei in my head for his big mouth as I thought, just how many people is Yamato-sensei going to reveal our strength to? I then stared at the Sand ninja grouped together before saying, "Heh. Alright then, let's do some light stretching. You guys can be my warm-up."


	21. Saving Lord Third

Chapter 21

Ting!

Fwack!

Ting!

Zing!

Swish! Thud! Crack!

Huff...Huff...Huff… "What the hell is this kid? He's not normal!" A Sound ninja said as he watched another one of his comrades drop dead to the ground with 5 needles sticking out of him. Haku stood not far away from them as he gave a quick glance at the barrier that held the Hokage and Orochimaru. He noted the three Anbu sitting on the roof watching Lord Hokage battle Orochimaru and thought to himself, what the hell are those three useless Anbu doing? They're just sitting there and watching? They won't even attempt to try anything? If they can't do anything about the barrier they could at least help us get rid of these guys sooner he inwardly cursed in his head.

Kakashi and Guy were extremely surprised. As they fought against the foreign ninja they noticed that Haku was doing just as well on his own and killing many of the ninja that instigated the attack. Yamato, you really weren't kidding when you said that they were truly skilled. I'm afraid even Sasuke won't be able to beat him right now Kakashi thought as he parried a kunai and threw a heavy kick at one of the foreign shinobi.

At this time Naruto and his group chased after Sasuke and Gaara. Since they were followed Shikamaru elected to stay behind to dupe them, successfully capturing eight Sound ninja with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Tsk. Kakashi's dog Pakkun said that there were nine people following us. That last person's job is probably to hide in the shadows just for situations like these." Shikamaru complained to himself. Just as he was contemplating his next move he heard a familiar voice.

"I found this person hiding in the shadows." The voice belonging to that person then dropped a dead man on the ground. A Sound ninja lay bloody on the ground for all to see. This instantly caused all of the eight captured Sound ninja to panic since that guy was supposed to be the one to free them in situations like these.

"Eh?" Shikamaru turned to look who it was and said in a surprised voice, "Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro turned to look at Shikamaru and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Mn." He then walked over to Shikamaru's side and said, "You should kill all of them first before your Shadow Possession Jutsu wears out."

When those sound ninja heard Kimimaro say that, they were instantly distressed. "W-wait. W-we can talk this out."

Sigh. What a pain Shikamaru thought. "Well, I knew there was a ninth person but wasn't sure where he was. You saved me a lot of trouble. Thanks." Shikamaru said. He then took out four shuriken and 4 kunai and threw them, effectively killing the eight Sound ninja he captured with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Phew. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned to Kimimaro and said, "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Me? I won't be able to hide it much longer so I suppose it won't hurt letting you know. My health is actually not that good. Getting into any serious fights will flare up my condition. I promised someone to stay out of the battle unless I have to. Would you like to join me?" Kimimaro replied.

"Eh?" Shikamaru said dumbfoundedly. He then smiled and said, "Well, since you're offering I will graciously accept. So where's your resting spot?"

Haku jumped back and parried an attack before putting his hands together and forming the signs of Ram, Tiger and said, "Water Style Syrup Trap Jutsu!" A dark murky wave of water quickly washed over the body's of 5 Sound ninja effectively slowing their movements and keeping them stuck to the ground. Kakashi and Haku used that moment to quickly kill all five of them in the next instant. It was also at this moment that Haku noticed Lord Third fall to the ground with Orochimaru standing over him. It seemed like they were talking about something, however Haku saw that scene as an immediate threat to Lord Third's life and threw a kunai in the air with a paper bomb attached. It exploded creating a large plume of smoke in the air.

"Eh? What was that for?" Kakashi asked confused. Haku simply said with a voice of indifference, "For big brother to save Lord Hokage." Kakashi and Guy became even more confused at how that paper bomb was meant for Izaya to save Lord Third.

I just stabbed a Sand ninja in the neck and killed him when I saw a plume of smoke in the air. I instantly reacted by placing my hands together and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I then formed the hand sign of confrontation and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" I left my Shadow Clone in charge of the barrier as I instantly appeared in front of Lord Third and kicked Orochimaru in the face which sent him flying back through the air all the way near the wall of the Four Violet Flames Formation Barrier. The three Anbu outside the barrier, the Four Sound ninja, Orochimaru, and Lord Third were so shocked at my entrance that they didn't know how to react as their voices got caught in the back of their throats.

Good thing I only fought with Taijutsu earlier against those Sand ninja and conserved as much chakra as I could. Even with the Shadow Clone I should still have enough chakra to teleport Lord Third and myself out of this damn barrier. I then turned to Lord Third and helped him stand as he looked at me still with a shocked expression on his face.

"Izaya-kun, did you use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu just now?"

"Mn." I nodded. I pointed at the necklace he was wearing and said, "Forgive me Lord Third. I meant no harm by giving you this necklace that contains my sealing formula inside. I just wanted to have a way to thank you for all the years and care that you've given my brothers and I. The only thing I could think of that was worthy of what you have done for us was to help protect you if anything were to ever happen. For that I would need to be able to arrive at your side instantly. I hope you can pardon my act of secrecy." I said with an apologetic tone yet not taking my eyes off of Orochimaru and the two reanimated Kage.

"Very well. We can have a nice long chat later." Hiruzen said as he refocused. Orochimaru snarled as he stared very closely at me. "YOU! I had a feeling you were capable after the first time we fought, however, you've given me quite a surprise. The Flying Thunder God Jutsu is the signature ability of the Fourth Hokage. To think a child like you would be able to use it. Hehehe-Hahahaha! Your body might be a good replacement for me until Sasuke fully matures." He said as he licked his lips with his long disgusting tongue.

Lord Third stood in front of me at that moment and said in a stern voice, "Orochimaru, I will not allow you to do as you please."

"Hehehe, Sarutobi-sensei, you should worry about whether you can save yourself first before you worry about anyone else." Orochimaru replied as the reanimated First and Second Hokage stood beside him. I then walked beside Lord Third and said, "Lord Third, it is unwise to continue fighting Orochimaru inside this barrier. Especially when he has reanimated Lord First and Lord Second. With the help of the other Jonin and Anbu we'll be able to hold them off without you having to risk your life."

"Ehm…" Hiruzen looked at me for a moment noticing my resolve and nodded his head as if understanding the next plan of action. "Very well." He said.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at us guessing what we were about to do, however, before he could do anything to stop us I placed my hand on Lord Third's shoulder and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu!"

"NOO!" Orochimaru shot towards us with his fastest speed, however he was too slow. Lord Third and I instantly appeared by the arena balcony where I had placed my mark earlier before I left to the outskirts of the village.

"Oh?" Hiruzen exclaimed in surprise as he noticed we were out of the barrier and near Kakashi, Guy, Haku and the other Leaf shinobi.

Huff...Huff...Huff… I panted as I leaned against the wall to stabilize myself. Kakashi and the other Leaf shinobi instantly made their way over to us. All of them still too shocked to say anything. They could only keep their shock to themselves and accept what had happened, given that the situation called for them to all be focused and serious. Kakashi did however have one thought come across his mind, Minato-sensei…

"Izaya! Are you alright?" Hiruzen slowly helped me sit down and rest. I nodded my head and said, "I'm fine. I'm good with teleporting myself but not so good with teleporting others. It costs a lot of my chakra to take others with me through my Flying Thunder God Jutsu. I've also split my chakra in half before coming here to have my Shadow Clone maintain a barrier that I have set-up by the village gates to reduce the damage to the village." I explained as I struggled to remain conscious. Haku quickly came to my side and used the medical ninjutsu he learnt over the years to begin healing me and restore some of my chakra.

"Big brother, just rest. You don't have to explain everything right now." Haku said with concern.

"Mn." Hiruzen nodded as he turned to all the Leaf shinobi present. "Izaya has done a great deed for the Hidden Leaf. Haku as well. The rest of us must not let the efforts of the young be in vain. I will count on all of you to help aid me in suppressing the attack and Orochimaru!"

"Yes!" All the Leaf shinobi assented.

"Tsk! How can this be! I had planned everything perfectly. Who would've thought that my plans would be foiled by this child who hasn't yet become a Chunin." Orochimaru seethed with anger but also with great interest in Izaya's display of power. I really want that child along with Sasuke, but the odds are against me now. I have no choice now he silently thought to himself. "Withdraw!" Orochimaru shouted as the Four Sound ninja deactivated their barrier and left hastily with Orochimaru. The reanimated First and Second Hokage slowly withered away as the body of the sacrifices for the technique dropped dead on the rooftop. Lord Third and the other Leaf shinobi with him ran off and chased after Orochimaru while Haku remained seated with me as he continued to heal me.

Clone Izaya remained guarded by Ibuki and some other Leaf shinobi as he maintained the Five Seal Barrier. Not long after Jiraiya arrived and destroyed the summoned snake which prompted Clone Izaya to instantly stop the flow of his chakra into the Five Seals Barrier technique effectively releasing its barrier field. Clone Izaya then disappeared in a puff of smoke and whatever remaining chakra it had returned to Izaya's original body along with everything it had witnessed.

"EH?" Ibuki as well as the other Leaf ninja that were guarding Clone Izaya said at the same time in surprise.

"This entire time the one maintaining the barrier was a clone?" One of the shinobi said in disbelief. Although surprised Ibuki recomposed himself in the next moment and said, "It's fine. Whether it was actually Izaya or a clone the fact remains that it was the one who was maintaining this barrier that protected the village from suffering external damage."

"Mn." The others assented. With the giant snake summon dead and Lord Third free it wasn't long after that, that the battle had ended. Orochimaru and his Sound Four ninja had managed to escape in some slippery way and the rest of the foreign ninja who couldn't escape were either killed or surrendered. Haku and I just sat down by the arena wall staring at the damage from the earlier battle. The crowd of people were all still under the Genjutsu from earlier as well, but this was for the best. If they weren't placed under Genjutsu the battle would have been incredibly chaotic if they all panicked.

"Well...does this mean we're Chunin now or not?" Haku smiled and attempted a joke to lighten the mood.

I simply turned my head to look at him for a moment before I was unable to contain my laughter, "Pfffft! Ha-Hahaha!" I placed my hand on Haku's shoulder as we stood up and said, "Let's go find Kimimaro. I could go for some meat skewers right now."


	22. Becoming Anbu

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for sticking with the story thus far and also thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all! Just an FYI, this is a bit of a spoiler (not that big of a deal to the story) before you read the chapter. I guess it won't really matter after you read this chapter but I'll finish this AN at the bottom of the page just incase.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Knock Knock.

"Enter." Hiruzen said with his back turned as he continued to stare out the window at the village. After receiving permission Haku, Kimimaro, and I walked into the room and closed the door behind us. We all stood beside each other and then knelt down on one knee as we waited for Lord Third to turn and greet us. Hiruzen gave a puff of smoke with his pipe before he turned to look at the three young shinobi in front of him with a thoughtful look. It had been a few days since the attack on the Hidden Leaf, but thankfully do to everyone's efforts the damage done was minimal and things with the Hidden Sand village were dealt with accordingly.

"Rise." Hiruzen said.

The three of us stood up and awaited to hear the reason why Lord Third summoned us to his quarters. Hiruzen then said, "Haku. Izaya. Kimimaro. I have some things that I wish to discuss with you all, but first let me fill you in on the situation of the Hidden Leaf. These past few days I have met with the council of the Feudal Land of Fire. After what has happened with the village I have decided that I am indeed too old now to properly manage it. I have decided to abdicate the position of Hokage for the Fifth Hokage."

"AH?!" The three of us were instantly shocked at this new development.

"Hahaha, now now, it was to be expected. I can't be Hokage forever. After a long debate and discussion we have decided that the Fifth Hokage will be Tsunade. She was one of my personal disciples back in the day alongside Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Her current whereabouts are unknown, however Jiraiya has volunteered to find her."

"...Then...Lord Third, is the reason you've called us here so we may assist in something?" I asked.

Hiruzen gave a thoughtful look before saying, "Hmm...Well, perhaps. Allow me to explain further why I have invited you three here and only you three. First, Haku. Izaya. Congratulations, it's been decided that the both of you will be officially promoted to Chunin. As for Kimimaro, I know of your sickness and you have also yet to show your true skills to the other Chunin and Jonin of this village, therefore you have not yet been granted this title. No need to fret though as with your skills, it's only a matter of taking the test as a formality."

Haku and I were startled and elated at this news and bowed respectfully saying, "Thank you Lord Third." Kimimaro also saluted Lord Third and said, "I understand."

"Mn. It is as it should be." Hiruzen replied. He took one more puff of smoke before continuing, "There is still something I wish to discuss. First. Izaya. Not only am I aware that you can utilize the Wood Style, but I am truly surprised that you have the capability of utilizing the Flying Thunder God Jutsu of the Fourth Hokage. Then again I can understand. One must be an outstanding sensory type shinobi to use this skill alone. I may be a sensory type shinobi myself but my skills in this area are subpar at best. You however have a great talent in this area. You also have a formidable comprehension ability of sealing techniques. I remember when I first met you all those years ago you were only 7, but you had already been able to place a sealing technique over your blindfold to conceal your eyes. With your sensing skills and Sharingan, you can recognize patterns and see the intricacies of sealing techniques. Then by using your formidable comprehension ability, you can understand the techniques usage.

You also used this talent of yours to easily create your own unique sealing formula pertaining to spacetime which you then used to fuse your chakra with. This also means you have a formidable comprehension of the concept of space and time. And finally, your control over your chakra. You have a lot of chakra for your age and the fact that you cannot deactivate your Sharingan means it constantly drains your chakra. For you to keep the drain on your chakra to such minimal levels so it doesn't interfere with your life as a shinobi means that your ability to finely control chakra is extraordinary. All of these factors combined make you suited to learn the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

By activating your technique you can transport yourself into your own unique space. By using your powerful sensing abilities you can detect which of your markers with your unique chakra you wish to fly to. You can then connect your chakra with your unique chakra on the seal to appear at those locations. Even though I understand the concept of the technique, not even I can execute such a Jutsu hence I am not merely spouting nonsense, I am thoroughly impressed. I will not ask how you were able to come by this technique. You have, after all, saved my life and perhaps contributed the most merit in this recent attack on Konoha.

This brings me to the second thing I wish to discuss. I have decided that I will grant one request of yours without fail. You need not worry about Kimimaro's condition. I promise that I shall help monitor his health so don't waste your one request on something like that. Now tell me, is there anything you might want?"

The development of the situation was different from what I had expected. I thought that Lord Third would question why I would be able to utilize the Flying Thunder God but I guess not. Instead, he is rewarding me. What should I ask for. I momentarily paused and contemplated what would benefit me and then I had a thought. "Lord Third...If I may be so presumptuous to ask, there is one thing I wish for."

"Mn. Speak." Hiruzen nodded and said. I hesitated for a moment before bowing my head and said, "Then, my one request is that you grant me the permission to study the contents in the First Hokage's scroll of sealing." Hiruzen gave a surprised and thoughtful look before replying, "Hmmm...The scroll of sealing. The only ones who have seen the full contents of that scroll are those enacted as Hokage. A few exceptional Jonin have also seen the contents, but even then they are only allowed to view part of it."

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of my head as I thought to myself, did I ask for too much?

"Hahaha!" Hiruzen laughed amiably. He then said, "Very well."

"HUH?!" Haku, Kimimaro, and I were instantly surprised at this unexpected answer.

H-He agreed? I mentally thought in wonderment.

Hiruzen smiled at our shocked expressions before speaking again. "Ahem. Well, you truly know how to make a difficult request Izaya-kun. I can show you some of the scroll of sealing, however, it will only be some parts of the scroll. I know I said I would grant any request without fail, but I hope you can forgive this old man for not being able to completely fulfill your request."

I shook my head and said, "Not at all Lord Third. In fact, I merely made that request on a whim. I never expected to actually be granted the chance to view it. Being allowed to view even just some parts of it is already more than I could have imagined."

Hiruzen nodded his head in approval. "Ahem. The next topic I wish to discuss with the three of you is actually a presumptuous request of mine."

Eh? Haku, Kimimaro, and I were a bit dumbstruck. There's actually more that Lord Third wishes to speak to us about we all silently thought.

Hiruzen continued, "This request of mine. Since I will soon leave the position of Hokage to Tsunade that means I have more free time. I was hoping that I may take you three on as disciples of mine."

"AH?!" All three of us were instantly shocked. "A-Are you sure?" We all said.

"Oh? Of course, that is, if you three are willing." Hiruzen replied. At that moment all three of us knelt and saluted Lord Third as we said, "Please accept our greetings sensei!"

Hiruzen had a smile on his face as he watched this scene and said, "Mn. I have accepted your greetings. You may call me Hiruzen-sensei. Rise. I will send word for you when I wish to begin a lesson. Now this brings me to the last thing I wish to discuss."

Ah? There's still more after all of that? The three of us collectively thought. We all waited for Lord Third to continue. "Ahem. The last thing I wish to discuss. First off, due to your health Kimimaro, it is unwise for you to take on any missions or perform any strenuous activities until you are fully healed. When Tsunade arrives in the village I will have her take a look at your condition. Most likely it may take a few months, perhaps more to completely rid you of your disease even with Tsunade's skills. In this way the three of you can no longer form a three man team. For now at least I wish to make one more presumptuous request of both Haku and Izaya. Will you both become a part of my temporary Anbu division?"

Once more the three of us were stunned. Especially Haku and I. We both looked at each other and then also at Kimimaro and had come to a silent tacit agreement. We both turned to face Lord Third and cupped our fists before answering, "We humbly accept your request."

Phew. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I might have to try a bit harder to persuade you both but it seems that won't be the case. Very well. From this day forth you three shall be my disciples. Haku and Izaya shall also be Anbu under my command whilst Kimimaro shall focus on being cured of his disease. As Anbu it does not mean you need to stop your other duties or daily tasks. You only need to perform your duties as Anbu when I ask for it, otherwise you may continue your daily tasks as you see fit. Haku, I hear from Yamato that you have mastered the Hidden Mist's Silent Killing technique. From this day forth your Anbu name shall be Silent Mist. Izaya, you have learnt the Flying Thunder God technique and have the greatest speed allowing you to appear and disappear at a moments notice. From this day forth your Anbu name shall be Ghost."

Haku, Kimimaro, and I nodded. Hiruzen looked at us with fondness and said, "Very well. Kimimaro, I want you to head to the Konoha hospital first. Tell them I sent you and they will know what to do."

"Mn." He nodded. He looked at us one more time before heading out for the hospital. Hiruzen then turned towards us and said, "Your masks are over here on the table as well as your Anbu gear. I have placed the same concealing technique on your mask Izaya therefore you can remove your blindfold so others will not know it is you. I know I am asking a lot but I have a mission for you both. Please get dressed in your gear after you hear my mission. It shouldn't be too difficult, but you never know. For your first Anbu mission I would like the two of you to move together and do some reconnaissance of the surrounding area of the Leaf Village. You may use your own judgement as to how far and how extensive your search needs to be. I shall await for your report. Many of our other Anbu were sent out to the other villages to check on their situation before the final Chunin exam began so I can only leave this to the both of you. As I want this mission completed as soon as possible I will have you both complete your formal Anbu training when one of the senior members I trust return. I trust that both of your current skills should suffice for a mission like this."

Haku and I saluted Lord Third before changing into our Anbu gear and disappeared from the room.

Swish!

Silent Mist and I were headed towards the village gate to perform reconnaissance on the surrounding area of the Leaf when I noticed a disturbance on the road that was leading outside the village in a different direction. I quickly stopped moving forward which prompted Silent Mist to stop as well. He looked at me and said, "What's wrong Ghost?"

I turned to him and said, "Silent Mist, I sensed something off in this direction. Let's head out of the village this way instead of through the main gate."

"Mn." Silent Mist nodded as we dashed in the direction of the disturbance. I instantly knew what had happened when we arrived at the scene. Instead of showing ourselves we hid our presence and stood in the shadows of the forest as we watched the scene in front of us. Kakashi was being carried over Guy's shoulder as Asuma and Kurenai followed behind. Looks like Itachi and Kisame have already come and gone. If that's the case then they should of just left. That means we aren't far behind. This is a good chance for me to speak with Itachi.

"Silent Mist, follow me." I quickly disappeared from my hiding spot as Silent Mist followed suit. Using my sensory perception I was able to track their location which wasn't that far away. After they had dashed off from their earlier fight by the river and made it outside the village, they began to walk again at a leisurely pace making their way to where Naruto and Jiraiya would be just as I remembered it. Since they were walking it made it easy for Silent Mist and I to catch up. Before they could go any further I threw a kunai down 10 feet in front of them which prompted them both to stop. Itachi and Kisame just stood there with indifference as they waited for their pursuer to show themselves. Not a moment later Silent Mist and I appeared in front of the kunai.

"Oh? Anbu from the Leaf eh? What should we do Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner. Itachi stared at these two Anbu for a moment noticing how young they were. In fact, he noticed that these two Anbu seemed to be almost as young as he was when he first joined the Anbu.

When I first joined the Anbu I was only 11. I became a captain of the Anbu at 13. These two in front of us seem to be somewhere between the ages of 12 and 14. If that's the case then they must be quite skilled Itachi silently thought as he observed us for a moment longer. Kisame just patiently waited for Itachi to finish his thoughts and give some orders. "You both are quite young for Anbu." Itachi commented.

"You are Uchiha Itachi aren't you. And your partner there is Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist correct?" I said with a steady voice that showed no hostility nor servility. Itachi noticed this and was a bit surprised that this Anbu in front of him didn't seem hostile. He took notice of my partner Silent Mist and couldn't help but feel amused inside. For some reason he felt that these two Anbu were similar to Kisame and himself. He would usually be the one to give orders while Kisame simply obeyed and he felt it was a similar situation with these two Anbu.

"So you know our names. What do we call you?" Kisame asked curiously.

"You can address me as Ghost. This is my partner Silent Mist." I simply replied.

"It doesn't seem like you are here to capture or kill us." Itachi said testing the waters.

"We were simply given the orders to survey the area." I replied neither confirming nor denying his statement.

"If you are simply surveying the area then we will take our leave, however you stopped us for a reason, I presume." Itachi stated.

"I did." I replied. I then took one step forward and said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi slightly flinched as I mentioned his younger brothers name but didn't say anything as he waited for me to finish.

"What are your plans for him?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

I simply sighed. "Well, I didn't expect an actual response anyways. I just wanted to see how you would answer."

"Itachi, this guy is way too ambiguous. He might just be wasting our time here until more of his guys can show up. Let me lop off his legs and you can just use Genjutsu to get your answers." Kisame said as he smiled and showed off his sharklike teeth. Silent Mist stood forward at that moment as he played with a long senbon needle in his hand, irritated by what Kisame said so he fired back, "Ghost, how about I just incapacitate them. We can interrogate them after. It's no big deal." Sparks flew in the air between Kisame and Silent Mist as they stared at each other with hostility.

"Stop it." Itachi and I said at the same time.

Kisame and Silent Mist just sighed and turned their heads away not wanting to bother with each other anymore. Itachi looked at me once more and said, "You're implying that you know something." I stood there without making any movement and said, "I suppose I shouldn't interfere in the matters between brothers. I just wanted to meet you. You remind me of a painful memory I once had. And I wanted to say that I understand a bit of your pain. That's all." I then turned to Silent Mist and said, "Lets go."

"Wait." Itachi said quickly. "You and I do not know each other. How much do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Too much." I replied.

Silent Mist and I disappeared from our spot an instant later. Kisame turned to look at Itachi with a super confused expression and said, "What the hell was that all about? Weren't those Leaf Jonin trying to kill us earlier? Yet these two Anbu come out of nowhere and speak as if they're our friends."

Itachi was deep in thought. Does he know the truth about me? I heard Lord Third survived Orochimaru's attack, then did Lord Third tell this Anbu? But if that is the case, why did he do that? Itachi furrowed his brow but he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. He let out a soft sigh and said, "Let's go."

Kisame gave Itachi a sideways glance wanting to glean something from his facial reaction but didn't find anything abnormal. They both dashed off as Kisame said, "Well, I did find that one called Silent Mist a bit interesting. I feel like we might've actually hit it off."

As Kisame and Itachi dashed away Silent Mist and I reappeared at the spot of our meeting and watched their retreating form slowly fade away.

"Ghost, are you alright? Your mood seems a little depressing after talking with that guy Itachi." Silent Mist commented. I just continued to stare at their retreating form even after they had disappeared completely. A memory from my past life resurfacing.

*Flashback*

"Hey Izaya, I want ice cream today." Said a little boy no older than 5. I smiled and rubbed his head then said, "Ok ok, go wait by Mrs. Tang's shop, I'll go get the goodies."

"Mn." He nodded with a big smile before running off to Mrs. Tangs.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I looked down at my watch. My body inwardly shook when I saw that it read 047. I pressed a button on the watch that deleted the number and pulled out an encrypted cell phone and dialed 047. The phone rang for only a second before someone answered on the other line. A deep, gruff voice spoke at that moment, "Your 3 year mission is over. Wipe the town clean. Leave no survivors." Click.

My body inwardly shook at that moment. I stared at the phone in my hand for a good few seconds before I put it away and walked to a secluded area of the town. I stood there alone in the darkness as I let my tears fall for a good minute. I thought about that boy who wanted ice cream. His name was Kai. He always visited me and asked me to play with him. The stern face of Mrs. Tang when she scolds me for going outside without a jacket in the winter. The face of Haru the farmer. The face of Ren, and Tsuki, and many others. The town I spent 3 years of my life in, only to receive an order I had hoped I wouldn't ever receive. I wiped away my tears and steadied my breath as I steeled my heart and rid myself of all emotions. All I had was a blank stare. A face of absolutely no emotions as I walked back to complete the order I was given.

*End Flashback*

"...Ghost?" Silent Mist asked with concern. Without facing him I said softly, "Silent Mist. Would you hate me...if you found out I was a monster?"

Silent Mist was taken aback at this question, but reigned in his emotion and said, "I'll just be a monster too! That way you don't have to think so hard and worry so much."

"Ah?" I turned to look at Silent Mist for a moment and said, "I won't let you become a monster."

Silent Mist smiled behind his mask and said, "If you won't let me become a monster, then that means you will never be a monster, because I will always be your family. I follow where you go. If you become a monster, then I will become a monster. If you won't let me become a monster, then naturally you also can't become one yourself. That means it'll all be okay."

I stared dumbfoundedly at Silent Mist's logic and let out a small laugh, "Pfft!"

"Eh? Did I say something weird?" Silent Mist asked.

I shook my head and smiled beneath my mask, "You always know the right things to say to cheer me up. I'm glad you're my family." I patted his head before rushing off into the forest to finish our reconnaissance.

"Hey! Why did you laugh? I was serious." Silent Mist asked as we dashed off.

"Not telling." I said.

"Not fair." He replied. "Tell Me."

"No."

"Please."

"Leave it alone Silent Mist."

"Hmpf. Not fair." He pouted.

* * *

**AN continued: When Haku and Izaya are in their Anbu attire I will have them continue to be referred as by their Anbu names. Haku's Anbu name is Silent Mist. Izaya's Anbu name is Ghost. **


	23. Brother's Heart to Heart

Chapter 23

Fwish! Fwish!

At this moment two Anbu stealthily and silently appeared, knelt on the ground and bowed their heads to Hiruzen. They were exactly Ghost and Silent Mist returning from their reconnaissance mission. Ghost cupped his right fist in his left hand as a show of respect and said, "Reporting, reconnaissance mission is completed. On our way out of the Leaf Village we encountered four Leaf Jonin who appeared to be in a battle. They were Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Might Guy. Hatake Kakashi was injured in that battle. After some investigation we discovered that the ones who fought those four Jonin were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Both are S-rank missing ninja listed in the bingo book. They disappeared not long after the fight. The surrounding areas around the Hidden Leaf are otherwise safe. The only abnormality we detected was in a forest clearing 3 miles north of the main gate where the foreign shinobis activated a summoning ritual to summon the giant snake beast that attacked the village a few days ago."

Hiruzen had a pensive and worried look on his face as I mentioned the report about Itachi. He let out a soft sigh before saying, "Mn. Very good. It is best that you do not engage in combat with those two. I'm afraid they may be even more powerful than Orochimaru. I have already heard from Jiraiya about their organization. You will be briefed on the information concerning their organization next week when you can begin your official Anbu training. For now you both have done well. You may head to the Anbu quarters and return to your other identities. Ghost, return here once you have changed."

Silent Mist and I both saluted Lord Third and said, "Yes!"

We disappeared in the next moment. Hiruzen watched as Silent Mist and Ghost disappeared before opening his window and let a black crow into the room. He unwrapped the small note attached to its feet before letting it fly back out. "Itachi." He said in a sad voice. He unfurled the note and read about some information Itachi had written about Akatsuki. He then read about making sure to keep his mission a secret and to protect Sasuke before destroying the note and letting out a soft sigh.

As Haku and I reverted back to our normal attire I looked at Haku to see if he was going to ask why I didn't tell Lord Third about our encounter with Itachi and Kisame, however he just continued to change and didn't voice any opposition to my choice. I inwardly sighed to myself. I want him to find his own ninja way but I'm also glad at times like these that Haku readily accepts my choices and will follow what I do without question. Well, maybe that is his ninja way, I guess only he would know I silently pondered to myself.

"Guess a lot of Anbu were sent out on faraway missions. I don't see any other people around." Haku commented.

"Mn. I'm guessing Yamato-sensei also went out on an Anbu mission for Lord Third, otherwise we would of had a bit of an easier time suppressing the foreign ninja attack on the village near the gates."

"I wonder when Yamato-sensei is coming back." Haku wondered.

"Well, Lord Third said we'll start our official Anbu training next week so maybe Yamato-sensei will be back by then and be our Anbu instructor taking us out on missions." I speculated. "Since Hiruzen-sensei asked for me to return I will go see him. What about you Haku?"

"Hmm...I'll go visit Maro in the hospital to see how he's doing first. Since I've become a Chunin i'm going to see what kind of techniques I can access from the academy after. I'm sure we'll also have access to some even more advanced techniques as Anbu directly under Lord Third when we start our formal training next week." Haku replied.

"Mn. Good idea. Then I'll be off. Tell Kimimaro that I said hello and that I'll visit him after." I disappeared in the next moment leaving only Haku. He silently nodded to where I once was standing before leaving the Anbu barracks himself.

Knock Knock.

"Enter." Hiruzen said.

I opened and closed the door as I entered then stood in front of Hiruzen-sensei.

"Izaya-kun, the reason I asked you to return was because I wanted to fulfill your request. I have brought Lord First's scroll of sealing and have copied the parts of the scroll that you will be allowed to study. Please come here to take a look." He said.

"Mn." I nodded and walked up to the desk. Several scrolls were laid out before me as I picked one up and opened it. "Oh?" I said surprisingly. This is the Eight Trigram Sealing Jutsu that Lord Fourth used to seal the Nine Tails inside Naruto I mentally exclaimed. I picked up another scroll and was surprised again. "This is a detailed recording of the Flying Thunder God technique with the insights from Lord Second and Lord Fourth!" I said with excitement. With this I could probably learn to better teleport others without it draining so much of my chakra. I continued picking up one scroll after the other until I finished going through them all.

I took a step back and bowed with respect at Hiruzen-sensei and said, "Hiruzen-sensei, please accept my gratitude! With these it will greatly help me on my path as a shinobi!"

"Hahaha, good! I put careful thought in which parts to transcribe for you. I'm glad that they will prove useful to you." He said with a smile on his face. "Now then, 3 days from now please come to training ground 3 with Haku. We will begin our training. I will spend the preceding days teaching Kimimaro different theories and simulated techniques while he rests in the hospital. While he won't be able to test them out himself, he will at least be able to gain a deep understanding of certain techniques and build up a strong foundation for when he can try them."

"Mn. I shall do as you say Hiruzen-sensei." I nodded.

"Very well. You can remain and study the scrolls here. When you leave you will also need to leave the scrolls here. When you no longer need a scroll you should destroy it. That is all." Hiruzen-sensei said.

I readily agreed as I took the scrolls and sat in a corner unraveling their mysteries and committing them to memory.

Creak.

Kimimaro turned his head to look at the hospital door that opened. "Haku? You're back. You and Izaya were gone for awhile, did Hiruzen-sensei assign you both a mission?"

Haku walked in and closed the door behind him as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Maro's bed. "Mn. I can't really go into the details of Anbu missions but big brother and I returned not too long ago. It wasn't that hard. How are you feeling? Are they treating you well in the hospital?" Haku asked. Kimimaro nodded his head and said, "Mn. It's probably because it was Hiruzen-sensei who gave the orders but they are extra nice around me. Almost too nice actually. With their help my condition is currently stable, but I can't do too much physical activity or gather chakra for ninjutsu. Izaya's Nine Dragons Breathing technique has helped keep my body strong as well." Cough Cough.

"Maro!" Haku stood and placed a hand on Kimimaro's back.

"I'm fine. Even though I'm coughing more now no blood comes out. This shows that everything is helping."

Haku still had a worried look but ultimately nodded his head in agreement. "Big brother was asked to see Hiruzen-sensei about something. He told me to let you know that he'll come visit later."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it." Kimimaro replied. They both heard a knock on the door before one of the nurses came in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you both but it's time to do our routine check-up of Kimimaro's condition." She said.

"Mn. Then I'll head out now. I'll come visit again soon Maro." Haku said.

Kimimaro nodded his head as Haku left the room. Haku walked into the academy and was granted passage to the lower levels allowing him to view B-rank level techniques. "Oh, this is the Water Dragon Jutsu, but I already know it. Let's look at some other ones. Oh, the Water Wall Jutsu, Water Bullet Jutsu, and Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu. These are great! The Colliding Wave Jutsu will take too much chakra to use for it to be useful to the current me. I need to greatly increase my chakra pool. With my medical ninjutsu I've learnt how to finely control my chakra already but I need to somehow find a way to increase my overall chakra. Big brother said that by exhausting myself physically and mentally and pushing myself to the limits will help that process, but how do I do that? Would sparring against big brother help? I don't think Maro, big brother, and I ever had a serious sparring session before. Maybe we should try. Sparring against Yamato-sensei might work as well. I'll just study these and ask big brother later what he thinks.

Creak.

Kimimaro was staring out his window at the setting sun when he once again heard his door open, so he turned towards the door to see Izaya walk in. Kimimaro couldn't help but feel warm inside as he watched Izaya put on a smile and sit down by his bedside. Even though his brother was always so busy with many things, he still made time to always see him and Haku and made sure they were doing well. He couldn't help but feel a bit useless as he had watched Haku and Izaya become Chunin and then Anbu under Lord Third. They were both advancing forward but he seemed like he was just lagging behind.

As if Izaya knew what Kimimaro was thinking about he suddenly said, "Spiky! No no, how about Bone Demon? Nah, it might be appropriate for your Kekkei Genkai but I'm not feeling it." Kimimaro just watched and listened in confusion and finally said, "Izaya, what are you saying?"

"Eh?" I turned back to face Kimimaro and said, "I'm thinking about what your Anbu name should be of course. Haku and I already have ours. Naturally you need one too."

Kimimaro continued to look confused. "Me? But I'm not an Anbu."

"Haha, well for now you aren't because you're supposed to be focused on recovering. After you recover obviously you'll need one. Anbu travel in teams to complete dangerous missions for the village. Who else is going to look after Haku and I when going out on dangerous missions? I'm the one who goes out and does really dangerous things. Haku is the one who worries a lot and might decide to do something out of character. You're the only one who believes in both of our abilities and keeps us focused on the overall situation. And we don't even know if we'll actually continue being Anbu after you get better. Once you recover Haku and I might end up being relieved of our Anbu position. No matter what though one fact remains unchanged and that is, after you recover we will form our three man team again. I've already formulated what our three man combined super combo technique will be, we only need to test it out."

Kimimaro just watched as I rambled on and finally an involuntary smile graced his lips and he let out a small laugh. "Pfft! Hahaha!"

I stared at Kimimaro and a smile also graced my lips. "Kimimaro, I know you must be feeling like you aren't helpful to Haku and I but trust me you are irreplaceable. You are our brother after all so don't feel disheartened okay? You can always talk to Haku and I about anything. Just focus on recovering. We're waiting for your successful return."

"Mn." He nodded with a smile.

"OH! I know, if we decide to stay as Anbu under Lord Third then maybe your name can be Reaper. Mn, I think that sounds good. Ghost, Silent Mist, and Reaper. Alright, it's getting late, get some rest. Haku and I will visit again when we have the chance. Hiruzen-sensei told me that he'll stop by to instruct you and help you build up a good knowledgeable foundation. So even though you're in the hospital, no slacking you hear?"

"Mn! I will work hard!" He replied.

"Mn. Then I'll be off. I'm glad to see you doing well Maro, see you soon." I disappeared from the room soon after as Kimimaro laid back down in his bed feeling much better than he did earlier in the day. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	24. Training Haku

**AN: Hey everyone, if you didn't notice yet I thought I'd try naming my chapters instead of just having them be numbered. Hope this helps if you're ever looking to re-read a specific chapter. **

Chapter 24

Haku and I sat on the grass as we waited for Hiruzen-sensei to arrive at training ground 3 as per his instructions that he gave me a few days ago. "I wonder how Maro's learning session with Hiruzen-sensei went these past few days." Haku commented aloud.

"Well, only Kimimaro and Hiruzen-sensei will know about that. We can always ask when we drop by for a visit at the hospital." I replied.

Poof!

A white cloud of smoke appeared in front of us before clearing away and revealing Hiruzen-sensei in his battle outfit. Eh? Haku and I looked on curiously. Don't tell me he's planning to fight us? We both thought. Haku and I stood up and saluted Hiruzen-sensei.

"Mn. You both are early, that's good." He said in his aged voice.

"Hiruzen-sensei, what kind of training are we doing today?" Haku asked.

"Hahaha, well you both are quite skilled already but I do have some ideas on how to help you both improve. First off, Izaya-kun. These are the scrolls that you were studying in my office that day. Since I am here I decided it would be alright to bring them out and let you take a look. I want you to continue studying these and learn as much as you can from them. Remember, if you happen to no longer need one you can go ahead and destroy it. You do this while I instruct Haku."

"Mn." I nodded my head as I took the scrolls from Hiruzen-sensei. I sat down in the lotus position and started studying the scrolls from where I left off.

"Then, what kind of training are we doing sensei?" Haku asked.

"Mn. You and Izaya are not really lacking in techniques, but rather a sufficient way to increase your chakra pool and testing out battle tactics. The best way to increase both is by pushing yourself beyond your limit and gaining sufficient experience. What better way to do so then to spar against me?" Hiruzen said.

"Ah?" Haku exclaimed in surprise. Indeed he had the same thought before, but that was sparring against his big brother not Lord Third. Although he sparred against Lord Third before that was together with both Kimimaro and Izaya, not by himself. Hiruzen walked a fair distance away and then said, "Haku, I've noticed that you've never really been placed in a situation where you were forced to truly show your real strength. You rarely need to activate your Kekkei Genkai to help you fight because you have such excellent brothers to back you up, however, this time it will only be you and I fighting each other. It is good for you to hide your true strength, but if you do that too often then it is also a bad thing since you won't have as much experience using it in battle. Once your chakra pool increases it should be fine for you to use your Kekkei Genkai more often because you would have gained sufficient strength to help protect yourself by then. For any opponent who might wish to target you due to your possession of a Kekkei Genkai, they will have to think twice about the consequences."

Haku was silent for a moment as he gave it some serious thought. Hiruzen-sensei is right. While I've practiced on my own to use my Kekkei Genkai skills I'm not sure how effective they are since I've never used them in a true fight. Very well, then since I have a Kekkei Genkai I will use it, he thought to himself. Haku walked to the battlefield and got in a battle stance.

"We will stop when I deem our training over." Hiruzen said. "Begin."

Haku dashed forward at an incredible speed with two senbon needles in his right hand. He threw it out with great velocity but Hiruzen blocked them with his own shuriken. Hiruzen jumped in the air and threw an axe kick towards Haku who dodged to the side and threw a roundhouse kick. Hiruzen blocked with both arms up and kicked with his right leg at Haku's leg that was planted on the ground. Haku grabbed two senbon needles with his left hand and stabbed towards Hiruzen's incoming leg prompting him to pull it back and jump away from Haku. Haku threw his needles only for Hiruzen to parry them with a kunai in hand. He threw the kunai and weaved the signs of Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger and said, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More than 30 kunai flew towards Haku at incredible speeds.

Haku responded by forming the Tiger hand sign and said, "Ice Style Swallow Snow Storm Jutsu!" Not a moment later hundreds of icy spears in the shape of a swallow appeared around Haku and flew towards Hiruzen not only blocking the barrage of kunai but also aiming to damage him. Hiruzen quickly formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Fire Style Fire Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" He inhaled deeply and released a powerful breath of raging fire melting and destroying all ice swallows that were heading towards him. The fire continued to destroy the swallows and travel towards Haku.

I learnt this technique not that long ago, seems it'll be helpful in this situation Haku thought to himself. He then formed the signs of Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat and said, "Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu!" He built up chakra in his stomach before converting it into water and releasing it from his mouth in a high pressurized form with incredible speed. As fire and water made contact a giant cloud of steam arose and both techniques cancelled the other out. Haku then quickly formed the signs of Ox, Snake, Ram and said, "Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu." With the cover of the steam he activated the Hidden Mist technique to ensure Hiruzen's field of vision would remain impeded.

"Oh? Not bad, he countered me perfectly." Hiruzen said as he watched the steam dissipate only for him to realize a moment later that even though the steam was disappearing the surrounding area was only becoming more fogged. "Ah? So he used the coverage of the steam to hide the fact that he used the Hidden Mist Jutsu? Truly tactful." Hiruzen nodded to himself in approval. Not a second later Haku appeared behind Hiruzen stabbing his neck with a long senbon needle. A moment later it turned into mud prompting Haku to immediately release his needle and jump back.

"This feels like deja vu. Yamato-sensei did something similar." Haku whispered to himself. He instantly felt uneasy and jumped in the air as a pair of hands appeared beneath him and attempted to grab his ankles only to grab the air.

Eh? Good reaction speed Hiruzen thought as he missed. While in the air Haku formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Ice Style Ten Thousand Ice Petals Jutsu!" Thousands of incredibly hard and sharp ice picks flew down to the ground towards Hiruzen at an incredible speed. Hiruzen had already appeared out of the ground and formed the hand sign of Horse, Tiger and shouted, "Fire Style Great Blaze Ball Jutsu!" He then clapped his hands together and also said, "Wind Style Passing Typhoon!" A gigantic ball of fire instantly met the torrential hail storm of ice picks and a great gale of wind instantly dispelled the Hidden Mist technique. Great admiration filled Haku as he saw Hiruzen-sensei not only counter his technique near instantly, he also dispelled the Hidden Mist technique at the same time. Noticing that his technique was being overwhelmed with Hiruzen-sensei's technique that also spanned a wide area leaving him no way to dodge while in the air, he placed both palms in front of him and said, "Ice Style Ice Barrier Dome Jutsu!"

Before the blazing fire could reach him an incredibly cold and sturdy dome of ice wrapped around Haku successfully shielding him from Hiruzen's ninjutsu. Just as Haku hit the ground in his dome of ice he placed his hands on the ground and said, "Ice Style Shattering Ice Spear Jutsu!"

Hiruzen quickly formed the Tiger sign and said, "Earth Style Great Mud River Jutsu!" A flood of mud quickly rushed under his feet carrying him down the direction of the flowing mud river allowing him to dodge Haku's ice spear technique. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down Hiruzen's forehead as he looked back at the spot he was just at which was now filled with incredibly thick and sharp ice spears. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he inwardly thought to himself, if I was just a moment later it could of been my body impaled on those ice spikes. Haku watched Hiruzen-sensei expertly dodge one of his most powerful Ice Style techniques with admiration as he started to huff and pant from his chakra usage. As he continued to take large and deep breaths he took out a senbon needle and threw it at Hiruzen who was now at the end of the mud river. Hiruzen immediately formed the hand sign of confrontation and said, "Earth Style Mud Shuriken Jutsu!"

A bunch of mud shuriken flew from the mud river and deflected the senbon needle before flying towards Haku. Crap, this technique again Haku inwardly shouted. He formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Ice Style Crystal Wall Jutsu!" A large wall of crystalline ice appeared in front of him effectively blocking the mud shuriken. Hiruzen quickly took this chance and appeared behind Haku. Haku had predicted Hiruzen-sensei's move and reached to grab a senbon needle himself, but before he could successfully grab one Hiruzen's kunai was already placed behind Haku's head prompting him to stop.

Phew. Hiruzen let out a deep breath. He then put away his kunai and said, "Mn, you are indeed an extremely skillful shinobi. Even though you haven't gotten much chance to use your Kekkei Genkai I see that you are still deeply attuned with it. That is good. Compared to when we last fought I can sense that your chakra pool has indeed increased. With this sparring session I see that you have a formidable mind and are able to think quickly on your feet adapting to potentially perilous situations perfectly. This along with your chakra and fighting skills utilized will help you to increase the amount of stamina in your body which in turn will help you increase your chakra. You have great talent and great potential and you are still so young which means, since you already have this much chakra, skills, tactics, and techniques, you will only be even more powerful as you keep this up. Your chakra can potentially grow to be greater than my own someday, and perhaps someday soon. You are getting close to having chakra levels equal to that of Jonin already if not already at the level of Jonin level chakra.

For all of our trainings, except for the days when I will teach you and Izaya Jutsu, we will do this sort of training. If you continue to use your Kekkei Genkai then you will soon be able to activate it even faster than you already have. Your Shattering Ice Spear Jutsu is incredibly quick and doesn't require you to weave hand signs, if you had just a bit more proficiency with your Ice Style then perhaps I would not of been able to successfully dodge your Ice Spear technique. Truly remarkable. We will end our sparring here."

Haku took a few seconds to catch his breath before bowing and said, "Yes Hiruzen-sensei."

"Mn. Izaya-kun, we will end our training here today. I hope you have gleaned more insight from those scrolls. We will meet here every three days starting from now on unless I say otherwise. The next time we meet will be you and I sparring. You and Haku will continue to switch days sparring with me unless it is a theory practice day. We will end our lesson here. I will take back the scrolls with me so just visit my office when you want to read them." Hiruzen said as he packed everything away and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Phew! Haku let out a breath of exhaustion.

"Heh, shall we spar a bit Haku?" I teased.

"AH?! Now?!" He exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Just kidding. Rest here to recover. I'm going to test out some new theories of mine." I said.

"Mn." Haku nodded as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	25. Tsunade's Return

Chapter 25

Haku and I rushed to the hospital when we heard that Tsunade was finally back in Konoha. We almost bumped into Naruto at that moment when we reached the hospital entrance. "Whoa!" Haku, Naruto, and I exclaimed as we immediately stopped ourselves just before colliding.

"Naruto." Huff. "You guys." Huff. "Are back." Haku and I said as we were catching our breath.

"Eh? Haku? Izaya? What are you guys doing here-dattebayo?" Naruto asked confused. Tsunade and Shizune just stood there watching the three of us amused.

"Right, you didn't know but Kimimaro is also sick. We heard that Lady Tsunade is back and we were wondering if she was going to stop by the hospital." I responded. Haku and I then turned to face Tsunade and respectfully said, "We greet Lady Tsunade."

"Oh? Mn. I like you two kids. Very respectful unlike some other brat that I know of." She said.

"Hey! I don't care about that right now. You said you would treat Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Let's go-dattebayo!" Naruto remarked.

"Haaaa…" Tsunade just let out a sigh and shook her head. She then looked at Haku and I then said, "So you two must be the kids that old man Sarutobi-sensei mentioned to me about earlier. You must be pretty skillful if that old man decided to take you on as disciples."

"AH?!" Naruto exclaimed when he heard this. "Wait? So you two are training under Lord Third?" He asked. Haku and I nodded as I said, "It's not just Haku and I but Kimimaro as well."

"EH?!" Naruto exclaimed again. Shizune then cut in and said, "Alright, Lady Tsunade, we should go check out how everyone is doing."

"Ah! Yeah Yeah, we can't waste anymore time-dattebayo!" Naruto said as he walked into the hospital alongside Haku and I. Tsunade just followed suit as we first stopped by Sasuke's room. As we all squeezed into that room we all noticed Sakura sitting beside Sasuke's bed.

So, in the end, Sasuke ended up fighting Itachi and Itachi still placed him under his Genjutsu I mentally thought to myself. I also gave an inward sigh at the tragedy of Itachi and also thought about my past. In this life I had really wanted to try and save Itachi, but I don't know if that's actually possible. He's already dying of an illness and I doubt he'd want to be saved after what he did. In my past life, after everything that I did on orders, even though I died at my own hands doing everything I could for my missions thinking about what would be best for the world, I guess I wouldn't want to be saved either. Now I have a second chance at life and can start over. Itachi doesn't have that.

Sasuke woke up after Tsunade finished healing him. I saw the look of dejection in his eyes and knew that he would try to seek more power through Orochimaru. Well, even if Orochimaru still has both uses of his arms, I doubt he'd be able to take over Sasuke's body. Most likely he'll learn to wield the power of the Curse Mark instead and Orochimaru's weapon to take over his body would instead become Sasuke's weapon to absorb Orochimaru.

As Sakura and Sasuke were having their little moment we went to Kakashi's room. She started berating Kakashi for getting beat after she healed him while Guy was nervously waiting behind the curtains. Naruto left after Kakashi was healed to go meet Iruka while we followed Tsunade as she went to check out Lee's wounds. "Hm…" She pondered as she looked at Lee's condition. Guy nervously and anxiously fidgeted on the side and finally couldn't help himself as he said, "W-Well? Lady Tsunade? How is he? Can you heal him?"

She let out a sigh and then said, "Probably."

Eh? Guy had a dumbfounded look before he finally breathed out a sigh of relief. Lee also breathed out a sigh of relief. Tsunade shook her head and said, "Don't celebrate yet. I said probably. That doesn't mean definitely. The thing is, Lee's injuries are incredibly dangerous. There are minute fractures around important parts of his nervous system. Originally I probably would of had a 50% chance at best to heal his injuries but I can see that the fractures have begun healing themselves and the cells in your body are full of vigor and vitality in those areas when after an injury like yours they should of been greatly atrophied. I should have about a 65% chance of healing your injuries. What sort of technique did you practice to do this?"

"Eh?" Guy had a look of confusion but then said, "Ha! It's because of youth! The springtime of youth has not left Lee!"

I facepalmed at Guy-sensei's uniqueness.

"Actually, it was a technique that Izaya taught me. He called it the Nine Dragons Breathing technique. By using this technique it has helped me revitalized the damaged area in my body." Lee said.

"Ah? Really? It's not because of the springtime of youth?" Guy said curiously.

"Ah?! Guy-sensei, I'm sure it was partly also because of the springtime of youth!" Lee quickly added.

"Hahahaha! I knew it!" Guy shouted. Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, and I just shook our heads at their idiocy. Tsunade took a look at me and said, "I've never heard of this technique before. You taught it to him?"

"Ah, yes. It is a technique I created myself called the Taijutsu Wushu Style Nine Dragons Breathing technique. The short version is, basically one takes in the surrounding energy, assimilate it with your chakra, baptize your injured tissue with the extra energy, have it draw away the impurities, and finally you breathe out those impurities." I responded. Her eyes widened in shock for a split second before she closed her eyes and pondered for a second. "Mn. I see. I can't believe a kid like you is able to come up with such a high level technique like this. I understand now why Sarutobi-sensei would be interested in you brats. Alright, Lee, I will return tomorrow evening to begin your treatment. If the treatment is successful then you should make a full recovery within a few weeks give or take."

"Yes!" Lee and Guy said excitedly as tears ran down their faces. Tsunade just shook her head as we all walked out of the room heading over to Kimimaro's room.

"Maro!" Haku ran into Kimimaro's room startling him.

"Haku?" He said curiously. He turned to the door and saw Izaya standing there with two women. "Izaya?"

"Yo, Kimimaro. This is Shizune, and this is Lady Tsunade. Remember what Hiruzen-sensei said? Lady Tsunade is going to be the Fifth Hokage and she's also the one who's going to help you recover."

With a momentary surprised look, Kimimaro, while still sitting on his bed clasped his right fist in his left hand and said, "I greet Lady Tsunade. My apologies but I am told to remain in my bed so I'm unable to give a proper greeting."

"Hahaha! Are you three kids always this polite? It's okay to lighten up around me you know. I'm not like that old geezer who's got a lecture and story with every word he says. Let me check on your condition." Tsunade said as she walked over and placed a hand on Kimimaro's back. "Hm...So you must also practice that Nine Dragons Breathing technique Izaya taught you." She commented.

"Yes. It has greatly helped alleviate my condition." Kimimaro replied.

"Mn. Well, I heard about your special condition from that old man. Indeed your body seems a bit special. You must have kept your Taijutsu and ninjutsu usage to a minimal which is good. And practicing that technique also seemed to help revitalize your body's cells. I'm sure I can treat you, however it'll be a long process. A few months at the least. I'll start the treatment right now." Tsunade said. Haku, Kimimaro, and I rejoiced at the good news. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Oi, Haku, Izaya, you two kids don't need to be here. It's going to take a few hours. I doubt you both want to remain here that long. Kids like you should go out and play or something." She playfully remarked.

"She's right. You both can go do what you guys need to. I'll focus on my recovery." Kimimaro said.

"Mn." Haku and I nodded with smiles. We then bowed to Lady Tsunade to show our gratitude before leaving.

"You could learn some manners from them Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

"Hm? Me? Hahahaha! Actually I think they could learn how to lighten up a bit from me." She said as she began treating Kimimaro. As Haku and I were just about to leave I noticed Naruto and Sasuke were having an argument. Eh? Don't tell me they're actually going to fight this time as well? I turned to Haku and said, "Haku, there's something that I want to check out first. You go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later."

"Eh? Okay big brother, then I'll head out first." Haku said curiously as he headed out the door.

I stood just outside of Sasuke's hospital room when I heard him ask Naruto to fight him. Sigh. I shouldn't interfere with matters between Itachi and Sasuke yet I said inwardly. Right as they were walking towards the door I disappeared into the shadows and quickly made my way to the rooftop in a hidden location. I watched on as Naruto and Sasuke argued and fought as Sakura stood by and watched. I shook my head to myself. Even if Sakura has learnt some Taijutsu and Genjutsu from me she still isn't at the level to interfere in Naruto and Sasuke's fight yet. Oh? So many Shadow Clones as always. As expected of Naruto. Oh? Mn, good Taijutsu movements from Sasuke. Fire Ball Jutsu eh? Well executed. Ah, there it is. Rasengan and Chidori. As I watched Naruto and Sasuke perform their signature techniques the glint of the sunlight caught my eye in that moment and I suddenly had a burst of inspiration. Oh? Hm...maybe this could work. I'll have to test out my theory later.

At that moment I saw from the corner of my eye Kakashi-sensei who successfully stopped Naruto and Sasuke's attack from colliding. He lectured Sasuke a bit before Sasuke left and Jiraiya ended up showing up as well. As they were talking, I decided to take this moment and leave, however, before I could take one step further Kakashi said, "Oi, you in the shadows. You can come out."

Ah?! I inwardly exclaimed in surprise. So he knew I was here eh? As expected of Kakashi-sensei. I walked out from the shadows and stood near Jiraiya who gave me a curious look.

"Eh? Oh! Aren't you that kid who used that barrier technique to prevent the Leaf from being damaged that day?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

"Uh? So it was you in the shadows Izaya. You didn't try to stop them?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. I let out a sigh and then said, "Well, it is as you and Lord Jiraiya said earlier. You noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes right? They were eyes filled with anger and resentment. The person he hates the most right now isn't Naruto, you, or even his brother Itachi. He hates himself the most right now for his lack of power. As for Naruto, he believes deeply in bonds. The only way they can resolve their inner turmoils are to fight it out with each other."

"Oh? You observed that much from their interaction just now? And you even know about Itachi?" Kakashi said surprised.

"Hoh. No wonder Sarutobi-sensei is interested in you. You've got a keen insight." Jiraiya said amused. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and said, "You praise me much. I'm not as impressive as you both think. As for Itachi, I've read plenty of history books from the library so it's only natural I know a thing or two about him."

Kakashi just stared at Izaya for a bit longer as he remembered the time when he witnessed Izaya activate the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, but made no further inquiries. "Well, I need to get going. There are some things I have to do." Kakashi said and then dashed off.

"Ah, then I should also get going. It was an honor to meet you Lord Jiraiya." I bowed respectfully and said before dashing off as well.

"Hum? What an interesting kid." Jiraiya mumbled to himself.

The next day everyone was gathered outside the town square in front of the Hokage's building as she was going to be enacted as the official Fifth Hokage. Haku and I stood there looking up as we awaited for the ceremony to finish. Lord Third soon introduced Lady Tsunade as the Fifth and the ceremony ended without incidents. Just as the crowd of people were walking out someone ended up bumping into me.

"Ouch!"

Hm? I turned back to look.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

Ah? Isn't that Hyuga Hanabi? Hinata's younger sister I pondered to myself. "It's okay. Are you alright? It sounded like you got hurt." I replied.

"Ahem. Not really, it was a reflexive expression." She said firmly. I took a good look at her as she stared back. It seemed like she was trying to see through my blindfold. I guess she was too focused that she wasn't aware she was making a funny looking face. "Pffft!" I laughed.

"Eh? Hey, what's so funny?" She said.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you looked so focused and you seemed a bit frustrated that you couldn't see through my blindfold, so you started puffing up your cheeks." I replied amusedly. She placed her hands on her cheeks and turned around. "Forget that you saw that." She pouted.

Neji walked over at this moment and said, "Hanabi, are you bothering Izaya?"

"Not on purpose." She said.

"Doesn't that mean you still are regardless?" He said as he looked at Izaya apologetically. I just waved my hands and said, "I don't mind. It was just an accident."

"Mn. That's right." Hanabi said and turned back around. I gave her a light smile, pointed to my blindfold and teasingly said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to be extra careful not to bump into anyone else. It's my fault. I'm the one with the blindfold after all." I then turned to walk away.

"Hey, Neji. Who is that?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"That's Karasuma Izaya. He's two years older than you and one year younger than me. Are you curious about him?" Neji replied as he looked down at Hanabi.

"Ahem. I didn't ask you for his age, I asked you who that is. Jeez. While I'll admit he has a nice smile and is a little handsome I just thought he was a bit interesting." She said with a small blush. "Wait, wasn't he one of the participants in the Chunin exams? Who's stronger between you and him?"

"Ahem. Why do you need to know that?" Neji said.

"What, so you saying that he's stronger?" She said teasingly. Neji paused for a moment before saying, "Yes." He then walked off leaving a stunned Hanabi as she was shocked that her cousin had admitted someone was stronger than himself. She then ran over to catch up to Neji and started asking him more questions as they walked back to the clan.

Night soon fell over the Hidden Leaf as I watched atop a roof at the battle currently taking place. Sasuke vs. the Sound Four eh? Doesn't look like it's going well for him. I mentally noted as I sipped a cup of sweet warm milk. In the end he lost huh. He'll probably leave later tonight with the Sound Four guys. Well, I suppose I shouldn't interfere. Even if I interfere and Sasuke decides to stay in the village it'll probably only be a momentary change of heart. He'll remember all the clansmen as well as his father and mother that died by Itachi's hands and seek out his revenge again. I know I would if I was ignorant of the situation and it happened to me. And if he doesn't seek revenge then all of Itachi's plans would have been for naught. He wanted to die only by his brothers hands.

It's like I told Haku and Kimimaro before. Everyone has a path they must walk down alone to better understand themselves and find their own ninja way. This is Sasuke's path. Eventually his path and Naruto's path will intersect and he'll hopefully see the light of day again. I wonder if our paths will intersect now as well? Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there. The truth is, I need Sasuke to get stronger so I can plan for the future invasion of the Ootsutsuki clan. What a pain. Ah...He left. I watched on as Sasuke and Sakura had their moment of intimacy before Sasuke walked out of the Village. I took one more sip of my sweet warm milk before whispering to myself, "Now what to do if I'm asked to bring Sasuke back…"


	26. Chasing Sasuke

Chapter 26

I stretched my arms and legs as I stood by the main gate that led out of the Village. I glanced to my right as Choji, Kiba, and Naruto were getting ready to head out. I then glanced to my left as Shikamaru and Neji were gearing up to head out as well. I inwardly sighed. So in the end Tsunade asked me to help out with Sasuke's return. I'm most surprised at the fact that Shikamaru was actually promoted to Chunin. He didn't even get the chance to fight in the main arena. I guess Lord Third was impressed enough with what he showed at the preliminaries. He probably highly values Shikamaru's mind and wanted him to become a Chunin sooner to help the village out with tasks. Looks like he and I are co-leading the team.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked as he looked to both Shikamaru and Izaya. I pointed to Shikamaru and said, "I'm sure Shikamaru's got a plan. He'll be the brains of this operation, I'll provide support wherever is needed." I replied.

"Tsk. This is a pain, but alright." Shikamaru said as he proceeded explaining the plan to everyone. Em, a similar plan to my past life eh? Well, this is the most effective for the team composition right now whether this time or in my past. A straight line with everyone having their own roles to play I mentally nodded in approval. We then shot towards the forest as we gave chase. It wasn't long before Kiba and Akamaru sniffed out a battle that recently occurred.

"What should we do? Do we stop and ask for more information or do we continue to pursue Sasuke?" Kiba asked. As Shikamaru was contemplating I said, "No need to stop. I can sense their chakra signatures. They are Leaf shinobi. Shizune and Genma are two of them. Two of the four are injured but with Shizune there they should be fine. Most likely they encountered the enemy and fought. In a time sensitive mission we shouldn't waste time to gather little information that isn't guaranteed to help."

"Mn, that makes sense. We continue to pursue Sasuke." Shikamaru agreed. We travelled a bit longer when Kiba sensed a trap up ahead prompting us to stop.

"A paper bomb perimeter barrier huh?" Neji said as he took a look around with his Byakugan.

"Tsk. It's set to go off after a certain amount of time passes after we enter." Shikamaru said.

"That means we'll probably have to go the long way around." Neji commented. I shook my head and said, "Unnecessary. The fact that they placed one of the paper bomb barrier seals in an open place that's easy to see shows that they're in a hurry. A barrier trap of this level is easy for me to dispel." I placed my hands together quickly forming the hand sign of Snake, Rat, Snake, Dog and clapped my hands together saying, "Seal Severing Disruption Jutsu." My hands glowed with red light as I placed it over the barrier trap seal quickly destroying the seal.

"Eh? That was awesome-dattebayo!" Naruto remarked.

"With this technique I've disrupted the connection between the other tags and this one and also completely removed this sealing tag. They won't be able to activate this trap unless they come back to this spot and place another one down to reform the connection. Let's go." I explained quickly.

"Mn." Everyone nodded as we headed straight back to pursuing Sasuke. Even though I decided I should let Sasuke go pursue his own path I should at least be a little helpful and act like I'm really trying to help I mentally talked to myself. It wasn't long after that we caught up to the Sound Four. Choji remained behind to fight Jirobo, Neji remained to fight Kidomaru, and Kiba remained to fight Sakon and Ukon. That only left Tayuya with the sealing Jar which held Sasuke inside. Just as we were about to recover Sasuke in the sealing jar from Tayuya a giant brown and black spotted snake appeared and grabbed it before we could.

"What!" Shikamaru, Naruto, and I shouted out loud in shock.

Don't tell me...It's Orochimaru? I mentally thought. Is it because he didn't suffer from the Reaper Death Seal this time and he doesn't have Kimimaro as a subordinate I mentally thought.

"Tsk. Things don't look so good. Oi, Naruto, Izaya, you both go after that snake thing and get Sasuke. I'll stay here and hold off this person."

"Mn." We both assented and dashed off after the snake.

"Teh, it won't work. Orochimaru has come to retrieve Sasuke himself now so it won't matter what you guys do." Tayuya remarked.

"Che. This is way over my pay grade." Shikamaru complained.

Just as we chased the snake to a clearing in the forest it stopped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and I stopped at the edge of the forest as we watched with caution as we heard a creepy voice speak from within the smoke. "Hehehehe, well well, we meet again. Uzumaki Naruto, Izaya-kun."

"Shit. It really is Orochimaru. Now what. I can't just let Naruto fight him, he isn't ready for that, but I'm not sure I can take him on either. At that moment the jar puffed with smoke as Sasuke rose out of it.

"Oh? It looks like the process is complete." Orochimaru commented.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, everyone is worried about you, let's return to the village!" Naruto said as he attempted to convince Sasuke to return. He however, just dashed off into the forest.

"Hahaha! Sasuke won't return with you. He has an avengers heart and seeks power. Only I can give him the power he desires." Orochimaru said. He then looked at me while licking his lips and said, "And you. Hehehe, you foiled my plans once already. I also desire a body like yours. Why not return with me? I can grant you as much power and knowledge as you want."

"Tsk. What a troublesome guy." I said.

He then turned to Naruto and said, "As for you. The Akatsuki wants you, but it'd be troublesome for me as well if they obtained that thing inside you. This is a good chance to just kill you."

Just as Naruto was about to rush over and attack I pulled his arm back and said, "Naruto, you aren't his match. He'll kill you if you jump in rashly. Go after Sasuke, I'll buy you some time."

"Eh? This guy is super dangerous Izaya, we should beat him up together!" Naruto replied. I simply shook my head, "No, we'd never get to Sasuke in time like that. Lord Third fought him and didn't come out on top. Even if you and I go at him together it won't change the outcome. Just go after Sasuke. I'm confident I can buy you time even if I can't beat him, I still have many ways to escape with my life." I replied.

"Tsk." Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Fine. You better promise to leave right away if the situation gets bad." Naruto said before dashing off. To his surprise Orochimaru didn't try to stop Naruto. He just continued to glare at me with a look of anticipation.

"Hehehe, so...I wonder how much you've grown since we last fought." Orochimaru teasingly said. I walked out from the forest's edge and stood a fair distance away from Orochimaru. I took out my special kunai and got in a battle stance as I said, "Heh, you'll be surprised. I won't hold back this time."

"Hoh? I very much look forward to how much you've progressed." He retorted. We stared at each other for a few seconds as sparks flew in the air between our eyes, then, in the next second I dashed to the right just as a snake flew up from underneath the place where I was standing. I quickly threw my special kunai at Orochimaru and formed the hand signs of Ox, Hare, Monkey and shouted, "Chidori!" Lighting gathered in my palms as a loud noise resounded from the techniques activation sounding like 1000 chirping birds.

"Oh?" Orochimaru raised his eyes in surprise as he quickly dodged to his right to avoid the kunai. Chidori huh? I didn't expect that Kakashi would also teach him this technique aside from Sasuke he thought. He commanded his snake to attack me but I was faster. Just as it opened its maw to swallow me I dodged to the side and sliced with my Chidori spitting its jaw open all the way down its body. Orochimaru took this chance to hold out his arm and said, "Striking Shadow Snake Jutsu!" A bunch of snakes flew out from his arm seeking to bind me, however I quickly formed the hand sign of Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake and held out my arm saying, "Wood Style Great Forest Jutsu!" A bunch of wood tendrils shot out from my arm as they collided with Orochimaru's snake tendrils.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru shouted in extreme shock. Not only Flying Thunder God Jutsu but also the Wood Style Jutsu? How? He shouted mentally.

"I told you I wasn't holding back this time." I said as my wood tendrils held tightly onto his snake tendrils I used my other hand to throw out a special kunai and with one hand I formed the signs of Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger saying, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" My special kunai flew at Orochimaru with great speed quickly turning from one to twenty. Greatly alarmed Orochimaru opened his mouth and out came another Orochimaru as he quickly slithered away successfully dodging the barrage of kunai. I teleported to one of my special kunai that was thrown giving me a straight line of sight at Orochimaru and formed the signs of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger and shouted, "Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu!" A giant raging mix of fire and oil quickly engulfed his retreating form.

Knowing that he probably escaped the attack in some weird way of his I quickly picked up 5 special kunai from the ground and marked them with one of my new theorized technique seals. I then quickly placed them in a circle measuring 3 feet in diameter and formed the Dragon hand sign. Not a moment later Orochimaru appeared beneath me and struck out with his fist, however I quickly moved backwards and grabbed his wrist pulling him completely out of the ground. As I grabbed his wrist I had also used that chance to mark him with the Flying Thunder God Seal without his knowledge. He quickly disarmed my hold with his other hand and threw a fierce kick at my head which I dodged with a backflip. Just as I landed on the ground he opened his mouth to reveal the blade of the Sword of Kusanagi. Right before he was about to rush at me with his mouth open and the blade sticking out he instantly lost sight of me.

"HUH?!" He exclaimed loudly. At the next instant I was already by his side and placed my hand on his shoulder. Orochimaru widened his eyes with great shock. He must of marked me with his sealing formula during our earlier exchange of hand to hand combat he quickly thought.

Before Orochimaru could react I activated my Flying Thunder God Jutsu once more and without teleporting myself, I instantly teleported Orochimaru into the circle ring I created with my 5 special kunai earlier. The moment he was teleported inside of that ring he was immediately bombarded by raging fire from all five sides. "AHHHH!" He shouted as the flames continued to bombard him without stopping. Each second increased in the intensity and power of the flames that scorched him for up to a total of 5 seconds. I smirked happily at my work and said, "Heh. How does that feel Orochimaru. This is my own original technique. I call it the Fire Element Seal Punishing Array Jutsu! I've created special seals pertaining to each nature element and infuse my chakra into it. I placed my unique seal of fire on those 5 special kunai marked with my Flying Thunder God Seal. Once I form the Dragon hand sign it activates the linking of all 5 fire element seals in that circle I made. The moment anything enters the circle, it will set off the trap due to disturbing the linkage of the 5 seals and they automatically bombard everything inside the circle for 5 seconds. Each second increases the intensity and power of the technique. This is my own created A-rank combination of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Due to the special nature of the seals placed being linked to my Flying Thunder God Seal, all of the attacks don't leave the circle as it gets automatically teleported back inside to bombard the one inside. The only way for the force to go is either up or down."

I then scanned the area around me without letting down my guard knowing that this guy was harder to kill than probably even Uchiha Madara himself. I quickly sensed his presence a few tens of meters away from me. I turned and sneered at him. He had some weird sticky fluid dripping off of him. He probably did some weird snake substitution jutsu or something like that to escape my technique. I also have to be careful about my chakra usage. I've gotten better at teleporting others thanks to Lord Third giving me the notes of Lord Second and Lord Fourth, but I still haven't completely mastered it yet. Since he shed his body with the mark, he isn't marked on that new body of his yet so I can't fly to him.

"Hehehehe! Hahahaha! Incredible! Simply incredible! Your power is formidable. I really want your body! Wood Style huh? I wonder how you were able to come by this technique. Has Sarutobi-sensei been doing experiments on his own without telling me? Hehehe. Your technique just now, it was quite powerful. If it was anyone else then perhaps you would have succeeded in killing them." Orochimaru said with great maniacal enthusiasm. I just sighed inwardly. Although I know he'd be useful later, why does he have to be such a creep. And why does he have so many weird life saving jutsu. I mean seriously, how many times can he even use that jutsu?

Just as Orochimaru and I were about to re-engage in our battle we both felt a surge of chakra and a loud rumble. We both paused as we turned to the direction of the source. So, it appears that their battle has ended we both thought at the same time. "Hehehe, well, it looks like we will have to continue this another time. It's unfortunate, but I must secure that boy Sasuke. Until we meet again...Izaya-kun." Orochimaru said as he slowly disappeared in the ground.

Phew. I let out a sigh. That was rough. Honestly, it's just a waste of chakra to even try fighting that guy. He just won't die. I looked to the sky as it clouded over and started to rain. At that moment Haku jumped out from the forest and stopped before me. "Big brother! Are you alright?"

"EH? Haku? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I then turned to look towards the forest as Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru also ran out of the forest.

"I was sent as backup by Lady Tsunade." Haku replied.

"Oi oi, did you do that?" Shikamaru said as he looked at the scorched areas of the battlefield and the large snake corpse nearby. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Doesn't matter, Orochimaru got away. He's not an easy person to deal with."

"Ah? Not an easy person to deal with? Should you be saying that? The fact that you're alive and can do this much damage against that guy is surprising already. Oh, where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah! He went after Sasuke while I held Orochimaru off. I'll go get him." I said quickly.

Eh? Before anyone else could say something I disappeared from my spot. "Wh-What? Where did he go?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Oh, big brother went to get Naruto. You don't need to think about it too much." Haku replied. Everyone else just stared at Haku dumbfoundedly as they all thought the same thing. We can't help but think about it, that guys strength is too abnormal. I soon appeared next to Naruto after activating my Flying Thunder God Jutsu. It's a good thing I marked his sleeve when I pulled him back earlier. Looks like Sasuke left already, I can't sense his presence nearby. I picked the unconscious Naruto up and activated the Flying Thunder God once more appearing next to Haku.

"EEEEHHHH!" Everyone but Haku exclaimed.

"No questions please. Let's just go back to the Village. Naruto needs to rest and get treatment." I said.

"Ahem. Sounds like a plan." Shikamaru said.

"I guess we failed the mission." Neji commented.

"It can't be helped. Orochimaru interfered. That's someone we can't handle, it was only to be expected after that." Shikamaru replied as we dashed off back to the Village.

I guess Tsunade didn't call in help from the Sand Village like in my past life since we had Haku after all. I silently thought to myself as we continued running through the forest. Back at the place where Sasuke and Naruto fought, a strange looking creature with one side half black, and the other half white in the attire of an Akatsuki member stood on the cliff. It was Zetsu as he had watched the battle from above. "Things seem to be getting a bit interesting." He said.


	27. Creating a New Jutsu

Chapter 27

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Say that again." Tsunade said as she tapped her fingers on her desk. Shikamaru and I just looked at each other as we both had the same thought. What a pain. We've told her three times already what the situation was. As co-joint captains of the group that set out to bring Sasuke back we had to report on the details of what happened. She seemed to accept everything we said until she heard my report on Orochimaru. I cleared my throat as I once again was about to go over the details of my encounter with Orochimaru. "Ahem. Orochimaru interfered in our mission. They did something to Sasuke which allowed him to assimilate the power of the Curse Mark. Sasuke ran off as Naruto chased him. I remained behind to stall Orochimaru. After he and I fought we felt a powerful discharge of chakra which was probably Sasuke and Naruto's doing. He left soon after and I went to the site of their battle. I recovered Naruto and we returned here to Konoha."

"Hm. Damn that Orochimaru." Tsunade cursed. She rubbed the temples of her forehead and said, "Alright. As you both were appointed captains for this mission you both are held responsible for what happens on the mission. While the mission failed I suppose it can't be helped this time. I didn't expect Orochimaru to return near the borders of Konoha so soon after what he pulled. No one was majorly hurt this time, remarkably. Only Naruto sustained some heavy injuries and is in recovery. I'm actually most impressed that you didn't sustain any injuries Izaya. You fought Orochimaru. I seriously wonder how you pulled that off, but good job. You are dismissed."

"Yes." Shikamaru and I bowed respectfully as we walked out the door.

"Man that was a pain." Shikamaru said.

"Well, it can't be helped. This did concern Orochimaru after all." I replied as we both left the Hokage's office. As we continued to walk down the same road Shikamaru turned to me and said, "You going to the same place I'm going?"

"I'm going to the hospital to visit Naruto. If that's where you're going then yes, I would be going to the same place you are." I replied.

"Hahaha, I guess so. Hey, I want to thank you for your support on the mission. If it was just me alone as the team lead things would have turned out a lot worse." Shikamaru said as we finally entered the hospital. I shook my head and said, "Truth is we're just lucky. If Orochimaru had decided to stick around and fight me for real I might have been incapacitated. That guy is truly hard to kill. You should also have a bit more faith in your own leadership skills."

We opened the door to Naruto's room to find that he was already awake albeit wrapped up like a mummy. "Yo, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Oh! Shikamaru. Izaya. What are you guys doing here?" Naruto replied.

"To visit you. How are you holding up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mn. Better. I should be good to go in a week, maybe sooner-dattebayo." He replied.

"Mn. It does seem that way." I said. Sakura and Tsunade came to visit him soon after, but the situation turned a bit more depressing as the topic of Sasuke came up. Shikamaru and I decided it wasn't our place to bother with their team matters so we left. I went to visit Kimimaro since I was already here in the hospital.

"Izaya! What are you doing here so late?" Kimimaro asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by to see how you were. Is the treatment going well?" I asked. Before Kimimaro could answer we heard a voice from right by the door. "Of course it's going well! Who do you think is performing the treatment." Said a loud and unruly voice.

EH! I knew who it was immediately. "Ahem. I didn't mean any disrespect Lord Fifth."

"Hahahaha! Of course I know that. I was just teasing you. Anyways, I came here to start Kimimaro's evening treatment since Naruto seems to be doing just fine. Everything's been going well so he should be as good as new in a few months." She said.

"Heh, hear that Maro? Haku and I will be awaiting your return. As soon as you get back we'll work on our combo technique!"

"Mn. I've been studying hard under Hiruzen-sensei. I'll show you guys what I can do when I return." Kimimaro said.

"I look forward to it. I'll let you get treated now." I said as I left the hospital. As I walked outside I stared at the setting sun. From here on out, everyone is going to be training hard. Alright, I should work hard too.

The days slowly passed by and weeks rolled around the corner. Those weeks turned into a few months. Kimimaro's treatment has been going well. It appears it'll only be about another month before he is fully cured and is able to join Haku and I again. Haku and I have also completed our Anbu training already. Yamato-sensei was the one to complete our induction as official Anbu under Lord Third. Every three days Haku and I would train with Lord Third switching off sparring with him. We've also been on various Anbu missions along with Yamato-sensei. Today was a day we had off so I was at the training ground wanting to perfect some of my techniques.

First, I'll try piecing together the original technique I thought of when I watched Naruto and Sasuke battle it out on the roof of the hospital. It happened after Sasuke used his Fire Style Jutsu and Naruto used his Rasengan's powerful spinning motion to keep the flames from reaching him. Then I thought about how Sasuke used the Chidori which was essentially lightning nature infused on his palms to increase his piercing and cutting power. When the light of the sun hit me I was instantly inspired. I wanted to add all of that together so I understood that this was a huge project, but one that I was determined to succeed in and I already had a mental image of what I imagined the technique to turn out as. A special technique that belonged to me. If I incorporate both the principles of the Rasengan and Chidori then I could come up with something extraordinary. I wanted to combine the power of Rasengan with my different elemental natures. Something even more powerful than Naruto's Rasenshuriken. I'll call it, Taiyougan! Meaning Sun Sphere.

I placed my hand out in front of me as I prepared to test out my new technique. First, bring chakra into my hand. Release the chakra in my hand at a steady stream. Contain the chakra. Spin the chakra. Alright, first part is over. Next, infuse wind nature into my hand. Shape it into a sphere as it spins. Good. Now, release fire nature into the center of my palm. Reduce its size and have it spin at a constant velocity. Perfect. Beads of sweat began rolling down the side of my forehead at this moment as I took a few heavy breaths trying to concentrate. The wind sphere is steady. The flame is getting out of control by the wind. Before I could continue the flame and the wind started to get chaotic in my hand so I instantly cancelled the technique. I attempted this for a few more hours.

Phew. No good huh? Hm...Maybe I should infuse water first. Right, if I infuse water first, the wind won't agitate the flame. What I need is to ensure I increase the temperature of the fire. If I spin the flame at high velocities with my chakra it'll heat up the water creating the desired effect I want. That sounds good. Just as I started up my technique again a voice spoke out behind me. "What are you doing?"

"AH!" I shouted as I was startled. The sphere of wind containing a dense volume of chakra, water, and fire flew out of my hand at that moment. "SHIT!" I yelled. I quickly turned behind me and without looking at who snuck up on me, I jumped at the person and grabbed them before immediately activating the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. We instantly disappeared from the training ground I was at and reappeared just outside the entrance to the training grounds. A couple seconds later a loud BOOM! Was heard as a plume of dust and smoke rose into the air.

Pheeeew. I breathed out a sigh of relief. That was super dangerous losing control of the technique like that.

"Um...Can you get off me now." The voice said.

"Uh?" I looked down. "Hanabi?" I said as I got off of her. I extended my hand to help her off the ground.

"Why'd you attack me like that? And how'd we get over here?" She asked.

"I think I should be the one asking what you were doing sneaking up behind me." I said. "But to answer your question anyways, I was training. I was attempting a new Jutsu of mine when you startled me and I lost control. It was an extremely powerful and dangerous technique so without thinking I grabbed you and got us out of the explosion range before we could get hurt."

"Oh...Er...Sorry. Haha, I guess I owe you a thanks then." She said. I just stood there as I stared at her. She just stared back. We stared at each other for a few more moments before I thought to myself, is she going to answer my question or not? "Ahem. So why were you sneaking up behind me?" I asked with a nice curious tone in hopes she wouldn't just walk away without answering.

"I came to train but I felt a strong flow of chakra coming from somewhere so I went to go see what it was. When I got to the source I saw you so I thought I'd ask if you felt it too." She said with a straight face.

Wow. She's got a good poker face. She could probably convince almost everyone else but me. Heh, she was obviously looking for me, but the question is why? "Training? I thought the Hyuga Clan had their own private training grounds?" I said teasingly.

"Ahem. We can decide to train outside our private training grounds sometimes as well. My cousin Neji does all the time. And so does my sister Hinata." She argued back. I put my hands up by my chest in a defensive manner and said, "I didn't mean to imply anything. Nothing wrong with you training here. I was just a bit surprised. Well, I should probably take a break from training anyways." I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Looks like it's about dinner time. I think I'll go for some ramen tonight. I'll leave you to your training then." I said as I prepared to head out.

"Wait!" She said quickly.

"Mn?" I paused. "Did you need something else?" I asked.

"I was also done training. That's why I went to go check out that source of energy I felt. I'm hungry now too. As it so happens, I also feel like eating ramen. Since we're both headed to eat ramen anyways we should just go together. Besides, two's a company." She said with a proud look on her face. I took a good look and didn't notice any evidence of her having done any sort of training yet. I inwardly shook my head and was about to answer her when we both heard someone shout, "Big brother!"

"Eh? Haku?" I turned around to look at the sound of the voice. Haku arrived a moment later and said, "Big brother, I heard a loud explosion and thought that it was probably due to your dangerous technique you've been trying out. I came over to see if you were o...kay?" He shifted his head to the side as he noticed Hanabi standing behind me. "Eh? Isn't this the person who bumped into you that one day?" Haku said.

"Hmpf. Three's a crowd." Hanabi pouted and mumbled to herself. Haku just shrugged his shoulders and said, "You haven't eaten yet right? If you're done training then shall we go grab some food!" I nodded my head and said, "Okay, I was thinking about some ramen. Want to join us?" I said.

"Eh? What do you mean by us big brother?" Haku asked. I shifted my stance so Hanabi wasn't behind me anymore and said, "Well, I was going to get some ramen and coincidentally Hanabi said she wanted some too. We were about to go together."

"Ahem. It's okay. You don't have to join us. I'm sure you probably didn't feel like eating ramen anyways right?" Hanabi said with an innocent expression. I just sighed inwardly. Surly Haku won't fall for her ploy right? I thought to myself. Haku pouted and said, "Of course I like ramen. In fact, I was going to suggest eating ramen with my big brother. You don't have to come with us. It was nice meeting you."

"Hey? When did I say I wasn't going?" Hanabi retorted.

"And when did I say that I didn't feel like eating ramen?" Haku replied. I just stood to the side as I was completely forgotten at this moment. "Maybe I'll just eat at home." I whispered to myself.

"What?!" Hanabi and Haku said at the same time as they turned to look at me.

"Ahem! I was just wondering if you both are ready? If so, shall we all go get some ramen? My treat. Promise." I said helplessly. I sighed to myself as I pondered how I got stuck in this situation. We ordered our ramen from Ichiraku's as Haku sat to my left and Hanabi to my right.

"So big brother, how about we go shop for some ninja tools after. Oh, Hanabi probably wouldn't want to go with us after right? Sorry about that." Haku said with an undertone.

"Hmpf. I know the shop owner. With me around you can get the best deals. I am after all the next in line as head of the Hyuga Clan. Oh, but after weapon shopping we should go get some flowers. I hear that your teammate Kimimaro is in the hospital right Izaya? Well, Haku probably doesn't know much about flowers so it's okay if you don't join us." Hanabi replied proudly with hidden meaning.

"Ha! I'm an expert when it comes to medicinal plants. Naturally, I also have extensive knowledge on flowers. Big brother and I can pick flowers ourselves. No need for you to go through the trouble. Maro is our teammate after all." Haku retorted not giving up.

Before anyone could say anything else our ramen was placed in front of us. "Finally!" I said. Both Haku and Hanabi just stared daggers at me. "Ahem Ahem. I mean, finally our bowl of ramen is served. Cause...you know, I was hungry and all." I said helplessly.

"Then, would you like some of mine? This is a lot so I don't mind sharing some with you Izaya-kun." Hanabi said amiably.

"I think big brother would rather have mine. We are sworn brothers after all. No need for the next head of the Hyuga Clan to go out of her way for something like this." Haku said innocently.

"ENOUGH!" I stood up from my spot and walked over to a table that was set up outside the stands. "You two. Come here and bring your bowls with." I commanded. They silently and obediently walked over. "Sit." I said. They both sat and placed their bowls down. "You two are going to eat right here. Now think about what you did wrong." I said as I went back to the stand and sat in the booth eating my ramen in peace and quiet. Haku and Hanabi just sat in silence for a good minute before they looked at each other. "I think big brother is mad. He's never yelled at me like that before." Haku said dejectedly. Hanabi silently nodded and whispered, "He's kind of scary when he's angry. Did we make him mad?"

"Mn. I think so." Haku replied.

"Did we do something wrong?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm not sure." Haku responded.

"Eh? But aren't you guys sworn brothers? You should know this stuff." Hanabi said.

"Hmpf. Why were you with big brother anyways? You've only met once."

"Not true! Today makes it twice!" She replied.

"How does that make any difference?" Haku said.

"Heh, once is chance, twice is fate." She said with a smirk.

"You still haven't answered my previous question." Haku replied as he finally started eating his bowl of ramen.

"Hm...Well, to be honest I was just curious. Your big brother is one of the only people who my cousin Neji has ever openly acknowledged as being stronger than himself. He has a look of respect whenever I ask him about Izaya. I just wanted to know what kind of person he was." Hanabi replied before she too started to eat her bowl of ramen. Haku looked up and said, "Everyone should respect my big brother! He's the best person in the entire world. The only reason you looked for big brother was to find out what kind of person he was though?"

"Mn. I wanted to know how he lived life. You see, originally my elder sister Hinata was supposed to be the head of the Hyuga Clan. And Neji...Well our Clan has strict rules and it seems like everyone in the Clan has their own role to play, but my sister Hinata and Neji have decided to forge their own fate. Neji's view on life seemed to change after fighting against Naruto and other than him, Izaya is the only other person he spoke so highly of. That's why I wanted to know what kind of person Izaya is. I too wish to take fate into my own hands." Hanabi replied. Haku stared her in the eyes for a good second confirming that it was the truth before he smiled and said, "Mn, I believe you. Then, would you like me to tell you how great my big brother is?"

"Ah? I mean, yes! Please do." Hanbi said.

After spending a good amount of time eating my dinner I finally finished and turned to look over to where Haku and Hanabi were sitting with a stunned expression. "What the hell? Why do they look like such good friends all of a sudden?" I whispered to myself as I watched them talking and laughing with smiles. I shook my head and walked over to them. "Well...I'm glad you two are getting along now. It's pretty late already so I think I'll just go home today." I said as I studied their faces trying to glean some sort of hint as to how they reconciled.

"Mn. That's probably a good idea." Hanabi said and Haku nodded in agreement.

"Then, allow us to walk you back to the Hyuga residence." I said.

"Mn." Hanabi nodded in consent. After dropping Hanabi off I turned to Haku and said, "What were you two talking about that made you both laugh and smile so much?"

"Haha, it was nothing big brother!" Haku replied sheepishly. "Let's go home."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Whatever you say." I turned around and began the trek back home.

"Eh? You really aren't going to keep asking me about it?" Haku said as he followed me back.

"Why? Do you want me to ask?" I replied.

"Yes." Haku said.

"Then are you going to tell me about what you both talked about?"

"No."

I facepalmed, "Then why should I ask?"

"Because when I want to know what you're thinking and ask about it you never give me a serious answer." Haku said matter of factly.

"So this is revenge of sorts?" I replied.

"Maybe." He said.

"Hahaha! I can't win against you Haku." Our banter continued all the way back home.

Just as I entered my room there was a knock on my window. As I opened it there was a bird with a letter attached. "Hiruzen-sensei?" I said as I recognized it as his messenger bird. After reading the letter I furrowed my brow for a moment before laying down on my bed and destroying it. A three year Anbu mission huh? Seems Lord Third also wants Kimimaro to serve as an Anbu for a time. After Kimimaro recovers in a month and completes his Anbu training, Kimimaro, Haku, and I will leave. I closed my eyes and soon, sleep overtook me.


	28. Unexpected

Chapter 28

BOOM! Splash!

Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud.

Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff… A lone Anbu stood in the middle of a giant lake as he pulled a kunai out from his left leg. "Ugh." He groaned. Blood seeped down from the side of his face and leg. As he stood there trying to catch his breath he took a look around the lake. Floating above the water were more than 20 dead bodies. He weaved his hands together to form some hand signs causing his hands to light up in a light green color. Using his medical ninjutsu he worked to heal his wounded leg. "Ghost and Reaper are gonna be mad when they see the state that I'm in." He said. This Anbu who killed more than 20 enemy shinobi was exactly Silent Mist.

Right after Kimimaro had been cured of his disease he began training rigorously. He completed his Anbu training not long after his release from the hospital and was named Reaper. After training with Lord Third for three months he joined Izaya and I on a three year long Anbu mission to gather intel on various criminal organizations. Even to dispose of some. Of course, one of the highest priorities of criminal organizations on that list was the Akatsuki, however, they were truly a difficult organization to track. We've been away from the village on our mission for two years already and the organization we were tracking was called the Blood Water organization. We tracked the organization to its headquarters which was situated in the Land of Water Silent Mist contemplated to himself as he healed his wound.

"I'm supposed to meet Ghost and Reaper at our designated rendezvous point. I still have a few hours before the time limit. These guys were more careful than they let on. At least I was able to get what I came for." Silent Mist whispered to himself as he looked at the scroll in his hand. He put it away and was just about to leave when he heard a voice say, "Water Style Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

"AH?!" Silent Mist exclaimed as a giant torrent of incredibly powerful water approached to engulf him. He quickly placed his hands in front of him and said, "Ice Style Ice Barrier Domed Jutsu!" He quickly encapsulated himself in a dome of ice as the vortex of water engulfed him and attempted to crush him. Crap! I've already wasted so much chakra when I fought against my pursuers. Whoever this person is they're much stronger than the guys from earlier. I don't have enough chakra right now to fight him. Best use this chance to escape Silent Mist quickly thought. He placed his hands on the bottom of the ice dome and activated his Ice Style to form a sharp spear thrusting through the bottom of the water vortex and successfully slipping out of its torrential grasp into the lake below. He quickly swam downwards in a dark place of the lake to hide. Just as he was about to activate an ability to help him breathe underwater he saw the dark part of the water become even darker. Greatly alarmed he used his Ice Dome Jutsu once more to cover himself. Just as the dome of ice covered his body a giant maw opened up and swallowed him.

Up on the surface of the lake stood a man with half his face covered. He wielded a giant sword known as the Kurikiribocho, or otherwise known as the executioner's blade. This was Momochi Zabuza. He watched as his Jutsu engulfed the person he was hired to kill. To his surprise however, when the Jutsu dissipated the person was nowhere to be found. "Hmpf. Sneaky. He escaped." Zabuza said indifferently. He looked around and saw the many dead bodies that were killed by that person. "I can see why I was hired, whoever that was, they were highly skilled to kill this many rogue shinobi." Zabuza mumbled as he walked off.

After an hour of observing the inside of the mouth from whatever ate him, Silent Mist took out a long needle and infused it with his chakra. He had somehow managed not to get swallowed down to the stomach and clung to the side of this things lower jaw. He was able to discern some of the properties of this animal and found where its gag reflex was. Silent Mist took his chakra enhanced needle and threw it towards the animals gag reflex. Soon, a loud rumbling sound was heard and before he knew it he was spit out from this beasts mouth along with it's lunch. "Ugh!" Silent Mist moaned. Strangely he found himself within a giant underwater palace. Quickly he weaved his hands to form the Snake sign causing a bubble of water to appear around his head.

Phew. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "AH?!" Silent Mist finally took notice of the great beast in front of him. It was at least 40 meters in length! "A-A Giant Catfish?!" He exclaimed. The catfish just stared back at him before a loud powerful voice said, "You. Human brat. What is your name?"

"Uh? Er...My name is Haku." Haku responded as he removed his Anbu mask. The catfish talked?! Haku mentally screamed.

"Hahahaha! Kid, I'm impressed. Nothing has ever escaped from the clutches of my jaws before. You are the first. So your name is Haku. Mmmm, good name. You may call me Namazu." It then spread out its fins and caused the water in the surrounding palace hall to drain out. Haku just fell to the ground as the water he was suspended in disappeared.

"Excuse me sir Namazu, but can you tell me where this is?" Haku inquired. It took one long look at Haku with its giant yellow eyes before saying, "This place is known as Ryuga-Jo Palace." Haku just continued to stare blankly with confusion. "I still don't understand. Where is Ryuga-Jo Palace? And what is it?" Haku asked. Namazu just laughed loudly and said, "Hahaha! Kid, it's no wonder you haven't heard of it. No human has ever set foot in this place before. Have you ever heard of a place called Mount Myoboku? Or perhaps the Shikkotsu Forest? Maybe you've heard of the Ryuchi Cave?"

"Eh? Big brother has mentioned those to me before. Mount Myoboku is the place where the ancient toads reside. Shikkotsu Forest is the place where the great slug lives and Ryuchi Cave is the place of the great snakes. Supposedly they are legendary places and unexplored sage regions."

"Mn. So I see you've heard of these places. You aren't wrong describing those three places like that, however, this place is Ryuga-Jo Palace! It is even more legendary than those three places. Here the ruler is the great Ocean Dragon Sage! I am one of the three great guardians of Ryuga-Jo Palace."

Haku was incredibly stunned. He never imagined that being swallowed by a catfish would ever bring him to a place like this. In fact, he never imagined that he would ever be swallowed by a catfish. After coming to terms with his situation he said, "Sir Namazu, is it possible to leave this place?"

"Oh? You've come to such a prestigious place yet you wish to leave? Ah well I suppose you didn't come of your own freewill. It can't be helped. Kid, our meeting can be a sort of fate. Since you've literally successfully escaped from the jaws of death, let me grant you a recompense." Namazu said as it opened its giant maw. His tongue rolled out of its mouth as it laid down a large scroll in front of Haku. "Open the scroll and sign your name with your blood on it."

"Alright, but what is this for?" Haku inquired.

"Hahahaha! Well I haven't met many humans in my life and all the ones I did meet ended up becoming food. You however are quite amiable. I don't mind lending you a hand every now and then. By signing your name in blood on this scroll you would have formed a contract with the three great guardians of the Ryuga-Jo Palace. By utilizing the Summoning Jutsu you can summon us to help aid you in difficult situations. We've stayed away from worldly affairs for so long that we guardians are pretty bored now. That old sage just sleeps all day and we've nothing to do. I'm sure you can show us some pretty interesting things outside. After you sign the contract, I'll help bring you out. By the way, although I am very old, you can drop the sir. I don't care for such formalities." Namazu replied. Haku smiled and said, "Mn! Then can I call you Mazu?"

"Whatever floats your boat kid. By the way, I'm sticking to calling you kid. Call me Mazu or whatever you like." He replied as he watched Haku form the contract. "Mn. The contract is done." Mazu said as he closed the scroll and swallowed it again. "Okay kid, jump in my mouth and I'll take you out."

"Alright." Haku skeptically nodded and hopped in Mazu's giant maw. He didn't really seem to have a choice anyways. It was only about a minute or so before Mazu opened his mouth again letting Haku see the light of day.

"That was fast." Haku commented.

"Of course, who do you think I am? Mazu replied. Haku jumped out of Mazu's mouth and back onto the giant lake before bowing respectfully and said, "Thank you Mazu. Although you were the one who swallowed me, you also allowed me to see a wonderful place and benefit from this encounter."

"Mn. Don't forget to call us out when you need help. I'll tell the other two about you when I get back. I'm sure they're itching to get a good look outside. Take care kid." Mazu said as he sunk back down into the deep recesses of the water.

Phew. Haku breathed out a sigh of relief. I should quickly head to the rendezvous point. Unexpectedly I came out of that situation with gains instead of losses and it didn't waste too much time. He put his Anbu mask back on and made his way over to the meet up location.

"Do you think Silent Mist is okay?" Reaper asked.

"Mn, he still has a few hours left before the deadline of our meet up. If he isn't back by then I'll just fly to his location." I replied.

Fwish!

A figure landed on a nearby tree before dropping down to the ground. "Ghost, Reaper, I'm back." Silent Mist said. Reaper and I just looked at Silent Mist's tattered form before rushing over to him. "Oi! Are you alright? What happened?" I asked with concern.

"Are you seriously injured? Reaper asked.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I got what we came for. I just met a bit of resistance before making it back. There were 20 rogue shinobi waiting in ambush, but I disposed of them so there's no need to worry. There was one really strong person who showed up after but I didn't get a good look at them. I managed to escape and was swallowed by a giant catfish. It brought me to a place called Ryuga-Jo Palace. After talking things through we ended up forming a contract and it brought me out of that place. Then I ended up here." Silent Mist said recalling the events up to now.

Phew. Reaper and I sighed in relief. "Glad you're okay Silent Mist. But what's this Ryuga-Jo place?" I asked curiously.

"Well...According to Mazu, one of the three guardians of the place, it is a legendary location of an unexplored sage land like Mount Myoboku." He replied.

"EH? A legendary location like Mount Myoboku?" I exclaimed in shock. What the hell is that place? There wasn't a place like that to my knowledge in my past life. Was there really other legendary places aside from the land of toads, snakes, and slugs I mentally questioned.

"We should find a place to let Silent Mist rest more comfortably." Reaper suggested.

"Mn. I've already prepared a place." I said as I placed my hands on both Reaper and Silent Mist's shoulders. "Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" We disappeared with no one the wiser and ended up in a room.

"Eh? Where are we Ghost?" Reaper asked. I took off my mask and said, "I rented this room yesterday just in case for situations like these. We have it for a week. There are two bunk beds so it'll definitely be enough for the three of us. Haku, you get some rest first. I'll take the scroll to the drop off point."

Kimimaro and Haku took off their masks as Haku handed the scroll to me. "Alright then big brother, be careful in case of anything unexpected happening." Haku said.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with?" Kimimaro asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm going to teleport to a location nearby and then make the rest of the way over by foot. It'll be faster and more inconspicuous with just me. Once I hand over the scroll to Lord Third's agents and receive our next task, I'll head back immediately. I'm not sure whether or not Lord Third's agents will be late or early so give me a weeks time before you guys decide that something might be wrong."

"Mn. Safe travels." Haku and Kimimaro said. I nodded my head and placed my mask back on before I disappeared.

Swish!

I dashed through the forest towards a remote shrine that was designated as the meeting spot. It took me about an hour to get close from my initial transfer point, however, as I neared the shrine I noticed something off. I stopped a few miles away on a branch in the forest as I closed my eyes to focus on what the situation was. Eh? Why are there three signatures? Lord Third only sends two people as agents at a time, never more, never less. Something is wrong. It's a good thing I decided to place my marker away from the meeting point like I always do just for cases like these. As I continued to focus the situation seemed graver and graver. The two familiar signatures that usually come as Lord Third's agents, Bird and Hawk, are trapped in the basement below the shrine. Their chakra signature is in disarray. Genjutsu maybe? There's one person watching over them, one person outside the shrine in the shadows, and one person waiting in front of the shrine.

"AH? This chakra signature. It's Danzo? Don't tell me he's here for me? Shit, what if he wants me for my Wood Style? Did Orochimaru tell him about my Wood Style? I can't meet him by myself in case he decides to cast Shisui's Kotoamatsukami on me. His two guards must be Yamanaka Fu and Aburame Torune. What to do what to do...I'll have Kimimaro deliver the contents. I'll mark Kimimaro with my Flying Thunder God Seal and if Danzo casts Shisui's Genjutsu on him, I can fly to him instantly and release the Genjutsu. Heh, trying to play me? I don't think so Danzo." I placed a few of my special kunai in this area before teleporting back to the room with Haku and Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was just about to head out the door when he saw me appear right in front of him. "AH?!" He shouted as he fell backwards from shock. I quickly extended my hand out to grab him and prevent him from falling. "Izaya? That was fast." He said.

"Ugh. Maro what's wrong?" Haku said as he slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Ah, sorry Haku, I didn't mean to wake you." Kimimaro said. Haku shook his head and said, "It's okay, did you need something? Eh? Big brother? You're back already?"

"Ahem. Actually there's a bit of a problem. When I was getting near the meet up point I noticed something off. It seems the two agents, Bird and Hawk, are currently incapacitated. The one behind this is Danzo. I'm guessing he finally couldn't wait any longer and might be aiming for me and my Wood Style." I said as I told them what I suspected.

"Tsk. Damn Danzo. Always doing things by himself without regard for other people's livelihood." Haku cursed.

"I'll be right back, I need to prepare something quick." I said as I disappeared. Not long after I reappeared in the room. I turned to Haku and said, "Haku, I want you to continue resting here. You just came back from a big battle not long ago. I already have a plan so let Kimimaro and I handle this. Danzo may be a crafty old bastard but I won't let him pull one over on me. Not a lot of people are aware of his abilities. I'm an exception. We'll go meet him and foil his plans and save Lord Third's agents while we're at it."

Haku was silent for a moment but ultimately agreed. "Alright, since you're taking Maro then it should be fine. Come back immediately if things go south." Haku said.

"You got it chief." I replied jokingly. "Ready Maro?" I said.

"Mn." He nodded. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we disappeared from the room.

"Be careful." Haku whispered to himself.

We arrived a few miles away from the shrine where I placed one of my special kunais. After taking a moment to confirm that the situation didn't change since I was last there I turned to Kimimaro and said, "Alright Maro, here's the plan. I'm going to mark your body with my Flying Thunder God Seal and I want you to use the Transformation Jutsu to look like me. If Danzo really is after me then he'll probably try to recruit me into Root which is his Anbu division that's supposed to be disbanded by now. I'm sure you'll know how to handle that situation. When he gets refused there's a possibility that he'll use a powerful Genjutsu known as Kotoamatsukami. It'll have the ability to influence your thoughts and choices without your knowledge. I'll monitor your situation with my senses and Sharingan. If he does use it I'll know right away and fly to your side dispelling the Genjutsu. You take that chance to enter the shrine and save Bird and Hawk. There's one person guarding them. My guess is that the one guarding them is Yamanaka Fu. He is a sensor type shinobi, heh, but obviously not as good as me. Seems he hasn't noticed our presence yet. Probably can't sense us this far away or he isn't actively searching and we've never formally met, so I don't think he'll be able to tell whether you are me or not. I'll hide myself from his detection when we get closer. Don't let him take control of your mind when you confront him. I'll hold off Danzo and his extra guard in the shadows. Once you have the agents immediately escape. The farther you go the better. That'll let me teleport to you and then teleport all of us to safety before Danzo and his guards can catch up."

"Alright. What if he doesn't use Kotoamatsukami?" Kimimaro asked.

"Here. Take this." I said as I gave him a scroll. "This is a fake. If he isn't after me and is actually after the scroll we obtained then just give it to him and leave. We'll come up with a plan after. Although it might be possible that he's after both. When he asks for the scroll, get as close to him as possible and try to stay as close to him as possible."

"Mn. Then I'll head over." Kimimaro replied as he activated the Transformation Jutsu.

Swish!

"Mn?" Danzo turned to look at Kimimaro who was transformed as me appear.

He transformed himself as one of the messengers Kimimaro mentally noted as he looked at Danzo.

"Oh? Fair weather today fellow traveller. Might you have spare change as a donation to the shrine?" Danzo said.

Hmpf. He's even using our secret greeting. Probably got all the info from the two messengers he put under Genjutsu Kimimaro noted. "Change? I've only enough for food and water. I can only offer my prayers and blessings." Kimimaro replied.

"I'm glad you made it. Where are the other two?" Danzo said as he confirmed the password and continued to play the part of a messenger.

"It's just me today. We're stationed too far, it's inconvenient for all of us to come. Where's your partner?" Kimimaro inquired.

"He's hidden in the shadows for safety measures. Do you have the scroll?" Danzo replied.

"Mn. Here it is." Kimimaro said as he walked closer and handed over the fake one.

"Mn, I appreciate it. Has anyone ever told you that you're a pretty talented shinobi and Anbu? There's a person in our village called Danzo. He's looking to recruit some talented individuals like yourself. Interested?" Danzo said.

He really is looking to recruit Izaya Kimimaro thought to himself. "Actually I-...I think that sounds like a pretty good opportunity. How do I get in touch with Danzo?" Kimimaro replied.

Damn he really did it! He was actually aiming for me and cast Kotoamatsukami on Maro? That bastard I'll make him pay! I marked the tree I was standing on with my Flying Thunder God Seal and before Danzo could react or do anything else I infused my right hand with a medical ninjutsu technique I learnt as an Anbu, appeared in between him and Kimimaro, and struck at Danzo's right eye tearing through the fabric that covered it and stole Shisui's Sharingan from him.

"AH!" He screamed. I then placed my hand on Kimimaro's shoulder saying, "Release!"

"UH?" Kimimaro snapped out of his daze.

"Go!" I shouted. Kimimaro instantly dashed inside the shrine. I then flew to the tree I marked earlier and put Shisui's eye in a special container I prepared earlier and teleported it away.

"You bastard!" Danzo shouted as he clutched his eye. Torune also appeared next to Danzo in that instant. BOOM! Torune and Danzo quickly jumped off to the side to avoid being hit by what seemed to be large protrusions of bones from the shrine. Kimimaro quickly grabbed the two agents and dashed off as the guard Fu was unconscious, impaled, and stuck to the ground by a large bone spike.

"Fu!" Torune shouted in alarm at this unexpected turn of events. I stood on the tree branch and stared at them.

"Danzo oh Danzo. I'm afraid activating Izanagi right now won't help you restore Shisui's eye to you. If only you had activated Izanagi the moment we arrived, then you might of had a chance to turn this reality into nothing but an illusion. Unfortunately you didn't. You thought you could play me? Think again."

"Ugh! You...You bastard! I am one of the elders of the Hidden Leaf! You dare attack me? That is an act of betrayal!" Danzo shouted.

"Spare me your nonsense. Although you think you have the Leaf in your mind for every action you take, what you truly are is a scared little pretentious cat who thinks that you're the only one who cares for the Hidden Leaf. Suspicious of everything and everyone who isn't under your orders. What's more laughable is that you think that only your actions are the correct actions. You're a sorry excuse as one of the so called leaders of the Hidden Leaf. More like a leech that's draining the Leaf of its life." I berated Danzo.

Danzo was extremely surprised at everything I said up until now. "How did you know about Uchiha Shisui and that I possess his eye? It also seems that you know of its power since you elected to steal it. You even know of the power of Izanagi. Who are you really?" Danzo asked cautiously and angrily.

"I'm an Anbu under Lord Third. I specialize in assassination, information gathering, and interrogation. How can I not know. Root has been disbanded yet here you are still trying to secretly control the organization. The truth is that you are just a power hungry old man and an incredibly stubborn control freak. I won't kill you because you aren't worth shit in my eyes. Someone else has your name on their hit list. They'll come after you eventually so you best prepare yourself for the day of your judgement. Shimura Danzo." I said condescendingly as I looked down at them.

"Torune, help me kill him. I must reclaim Shisui's eye." Danzo said.

"Yes Lord Danzo." Torune said as he took off his gloves.

"Heh." I smirked as I disappeared in an instant.

"NOOOO!" Danzo screamed.

"Eh? What's this?" Haku said to himself as he picked up a special liquid container with a Sharingan inside. "Did big brother send this here?" Haku placed it over on a table as he continued to wait for Kimimaro and Izaya's return.

Fwish!

I appeared next to Kimimaro who had already run away quite far and was waiting in a clearing of the forest. "Izaya." Kimimaro said as he noticed me appear next to him in a flash.

"Mn. Let's keep our masks on and use our codenames again. I'm going to release these two from the Genjutsu they're in." I said.

"Alright." He nodded. I placed my hands on both of the agents shoulders and said, "Release."

"Ugh…" Bird and Hawk said as they regained consciousness. "Bird, Hawk, are you both alright?" Kimimaro asked.

"I think so. We were attacked and restrained." Bird replied.

"It was Danzo." Hawk said.

"Mn. We know. They cast Genjutsu on you both and Fu extracted the information they needed from you both. I'm afraid it's too dangerous to hand over our mission item to you guys. For now we'll hold onto it and deliver it at a later date." I told them.

"That sounds like a good plan. We have to return and let Lord Third know of what happened here today." Hawk said.

"Mn. We'll be counting on you both to do that. I'll send you both as close as I can with my Jutsu. Although it'll take up a lot of chakra to send you both that far, it can't be helped. The situation is special. Before I do that, was there anything Lord Third wanted you both to pass onto us?" I said.

"There was something. We did have your next mission scheduled but Danzo has that information now as well. It isn't ideal to have you take on this next mission, therefore, continue your other objectives such as gathering intel until further notice. When we return to the Leaf to inform Lord Third he'll decide how to proceed from there. The last piece of information we were told to deliver to you was that Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage was abducted by the Akatsuki. They successfully extracted the One-Tails, Shukaku. An elder of the Hidden Sand used a forbidden technique to save the Kazekage's life after the extraction." Bird said.

"What?!" Kimimaro and I said at the same time.

Was it that time already? I suppose it has been two years. Although I know the future I don't know the exact dates that events happen, I only know when they generally happen. Since I wasn't in the village I couldn't help. Damn. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. I had already sent some info to Lord Third over these past two years to be mindful of the Akatsuki's moves on the One-Tails. Some events are still happening as they did and some events are now completely foreign to me. The fact that Danzo has his eyes set on me now and that I stole Shisui's eye from him means he'll send his Root members to kill me. This is a mess I thought to myself. I let out a sigh before saying, "I see. Is there anything else?"

Bird and Hawk shook their heads.

"Very well then, I'll send you both off. Be careful though. Danzo probably has Root division members monitoring the situation in and around the Hidden Leaf from the shadows."

"Mn. Thank you Ghost. You too Reaper." Bird and Hawk said. I placed my hands on their shoulders and sent them off.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I tipped over losing my balance. Kimimaro caught me and helped me steady my footing. "Sending them both from the Land of Water to the Land of Fire sure takes a lot of chakra. Reaper, I saved just enough chakra to send us both back to Silent Mist. Once I do, I'll probably lose consciousness. I'll be counting on you and Silent Mist if anything unexpected happens." I said out of breath.

"Mn. Don't worry about anything. We'll handle it." Kimimaro said. I nodded my head as we disappeared in the next moment.


	29. Meeting Itachi Once More

Chapter 29

The wind howled through a dark and winding cave as water dripped from the stalactites on the ceiling. Three figures stood around a mutilated body in deep contemplation. "What do you think Reaper?" Silent Mist asked.

"Hmm...Same as the other four. The lacerations and depth of the strikes suggest it was done by the same perpetrator." Reaper replied indifferently.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking." I said to Reaper and Silent Mist. "Mn." They both nodded.

"Most likely, it was done by Sojobo." Reaper replied.

"So, the great ancient Tengu Sojobo decided to kill the other four ancient Tengus? Why would he?" Silent Mist inquired.

"Not sure. He has the greatest bounty on his head so he's definitely the most dangerous of the ancient Tengu. Well, I suppose he's the only ancient Tengu left alive now. Perhaps he was driven mad or perhaps these four offended him somehow? We don't know what the nature of the relationship between these five Tengus were. When we scoped out the area ruled by the Tengu Sojobo there wasn't any traces of him living there for the past five years. Judging from this body he probably died a year or two ago." I theorized.

"There's nothing else we can glean from the body, shall we destroy it like the others?" Reaper asked.

"Mn. I'll get rid of it. We'll head to the new meeting point that Lord Third designated for his agents." I replied.

"Okay, we'll be right outside the cave." Silent Mist and Reaper said. I nodded as they left the cave. I shifted my mask to expose my right Sharingan as it slowly transformed from the standard three tomoe pattern to a dark black swirl with six tomoe in the surroundings. "Mangekyou Sharingan! Amaterasu!" Scorching black flames completely incinerated the dead Tengu's body in a few seconds before disappearing into the void leaving no evidence of any sorts. The Mangekyou returned to that of the standard pattern as I covered my right eye with my mask once more. I took one final sweep making sure nothing was missed before walking out of the cave to join Silent Mist and Reaper.

"Ghost, seems like the situation has changed a bit." Silent Mist said as he handed me a note.

"Oh? Did Lord Third send a special messenger hawk?" I said as I took the note.

"Lord Third has asked us to head to Tenchi Bridge instead of the meeting point to observe. We are to return to the Village afterwards. Apparently when the Kazekage was kidnapped Sakura fought against a member known as Sasori. Sasori ended up telling them that he had a spy by Orochimaru's side and that they were supposed to meetup. Since this was the case Konoha managed to convince the Sand Village not to reveal the truth about Sasori's death until after the meet. Lord Fifth sent Yamato-sensei along with Sakura, Naruto, and a new member called Sai." Silent Mist said.

Eh? I exclaimed in my head. If I recall from my past the meet up was supposed to happen soon after they rescued Gaara. Why is it happening so late this time? Did Sasori change the date to meet Kabuto or was it because the capture of Gaara happened a bit earlier than it did in the past? It's already been a few months after Gaara's capture. So, it indeed seems like the events I know of are slightly changing. After reading the note I nodded my head in acknowledgement of the new order before destroying the message and said, "Alright, let's go. We have four days to get there. We can make it in three if we leave now."

"Mn." Silent Mist and Reaper said as we dashed off towards the Village Hidden in the Grass where the Tenchi Bridge was located.

Fwish Fwish Fwish! For the past couple days three figures dashed through the woods at high speeds when one of them immediately came to a halt.

Thud Thud.

Both Silent Mist and Reaper halted as well atop the trees. "What's wrong Ghost?" Reaper asked.

"You two go on ahead. There's someone I wish to speak to alone. Since I have the chance right now I have to take it. It won't take long." I said unwaveringly. Reaper and Silent Mist looked at each other knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer so they both nodded their heads and dashed off. Over all the years that we've been together and all the dangerous missions we've been through, both Silent Mist and Reaper have gotten much better and handling our separation choosing to believe in me instead of trying to stick to me. I dashed off in the direction where I sensed Itachi's chakra. I was incredibly surprised that I'd meet them randomly like this. It wasn't long before I arrived in front of both him and Kisame.

"Eh? Hoh, aren't you that Anbu that came before us that day in the Leaf? Where's your partner?" Kisame asked curiously. Itachi was also surprised at my arrival. He furrowed his brow as he studied me for a bit and commented, "I'm impressed that you discovered us. Are you going to say that you're surveying the area again."

"No. This time was pure coincidence, however I did happen to want to have a chat with you." I replied.

"Oh?" Itachi responded with surprise. "It just so happens that I wanted to have a chat with you as well. You've peaked my curiosity from our last meeting."

"Then it'd be best if we have this chat in private." I said. Kisame just turned to look at Itachi wondering what he'd decide. After a few moments Itachi said, "Kisame, I'll be back shortly." He then turned into a flock of crows and disappeared. At that moment I also disappeared following the direction Itachi went with my senses.

"Hmpf. Seriously. What the hell." Kisame just said to himself as he sat down by a tree.

In a forest clearing a little ways away a bunch of crows came together before Itachi appeared in their place. I arrived not a moment later. "What did you wish to talk about?" Itachi inquired.

"Sasuke." I replied.

Itachi furrowed his brow once more before saying, "Why are you so interested in talking to me about Sasuke?" He asked.

"I know the truth." I said without beating around the bush. Itachi gave a shocked expression before recomposing himself and responded, "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true… that is how they define reality. But what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts… their reality may all be an illusion. The truth you think you know of may only be a mere illusion in reality."

I shook my head as I said, "The truth I know of is the one that actually happened. Do not blame Lord Third for what I know, he's not to blame for how I discovered the truth about you. No one else aside from me and one other person outside the Leaf knows the truth about you Itachi." I replied. He squinted his eyes trying to understand my motives and said, "Then tell me, what do you actually know."

"You can blame Danzo for what I know. I investigated him and discovered many things. He plotted against me and attempted to use me by casting Shisui's Genjutsu on my mind. He failed and I removed Shisui's eye from Danzo." I replied.

"What?!" This time Itachi was greatly shocked at hearing this. He couldn't help but feel his emotions stir, after all, that was the eye of his best friend and it was being abused by Danzo. But did he actually find out the truth about me just because he investigated Danzo? Itachi mentally questioned suspiciously. He probably won't give me a real answer so there's no need to ask about how he truly knows about me. "You mentioned that one other person outside the Leaf knows the truth about me. Who is it?" Itachi probed.

"The one you call Uchiha Madara." I replied. Itachi couldn't help but feel shocked again. How did he even know about Uchiha Madara? This put a rock in his plans. As he was contemplating I continued on, "I understand what you are trying to do. It won't work. I know the truth about you and I told you that you once reminded me of a painful memory I had. You wish for Sasuke to be the one to kill you and return to the Leaf after he has fulfilled his purpose, however, what happens when he finds out the truth about you? It will most likely be Madara who tells him the truth. You loved your brother dearly. Did you not think he loved you just as much? Once he knows the truth he may not return to the Leaf, but instead turn against it. He may resent it for what it commanded you to do. What will you do?"

This time Itachi was seriously in a bind. As he was currently he didn't have the strength to kill Madara. His illness has been getting worse and if he fought Madara he'd probably die before seeing Sasuke again. Seeming to understand the mental battle Itachi was having I said, "Tell him the truth. Show him. Pass on your will to him. Transfer your emotions of what you feel for the Village and how you lived as a shinobi. Show him your ninja way. Give him all the memories and details of your plans for him. Tell him it was Danzo who gave you this order. Show him that crushing the Leaf would only be a dishonor to you and destroy everything that you stood for. If he truly loves you as a brother still, then after seeing all of this and feeling what you felt, he may decide to finally come to terms with his hatred. The only things you can leave him is your will, your love, your acceptance of who he is, your memories, and your power."

Itachi was momentarily stunned. He fought an internal battle with his thoughts before closing his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "This was unexpected. Sasuke is still young. Can he handle such a cruel reality." Itachi whispered.

"That isn't for you to decide. In your last moments you need to show and pass onto him everything. If he learns of this from a third party he'll hate everyone who caused you to suffer because he'll think that the brother he loved so much didn't have a choice. But if you are the one to tell him, he may just come to understand your ninja way and return to Konoha. You shouldn't try to do everything yourself. There is only so much one person can do. Shisui tried to handle the Uchiha's coup d'etat himself but Danzo foiled it. He then decided that it was best to entrust his will onto you, his one and only worthy comrade." I said as I stared on at Itachi.

Itachi gave it some thought before opening his eyes once more as he stared at me. "Perhaps you may be right. Perhaps as his older brother I should no longer try and treat him as a child. May I at least know who you truly are?" Itachi asked as he stared at me intently. I placed my hand on my Anbu mask and as I slowly took it off I said,"I am Karasuma Izaya. One of Sasuke's classmates."

Itachi stared at me for a long while. For once the situation was completely out of his control. He, who was probably the current greatest Genjutsu user in the world alive, who always believed he had things under control was finally defeated. This was no Genjutsu. This was not a world that he could perfectly control. There were too many anomalies and variables that even he could not foresee. He looked straight at my Sharingan for more than a minute before saying, "Are you a member of the Uchiha Clan?"

"No." I replied as I shook my head and put my mask back on.

"I didn't think so." Itachi replied.

"I didn't steal these eyes nor did I kill anyone for them if that's what you're wondering. In essence, when I first became conscious of the world these eyes were already a part of me." I replied without giving a straight answer.

"Orochimaru huh?" Itachi ventured a guess, however I didn't reply. "You said your name was Izaya correct?" He asked rhetorically while I simply nodded. "Mn.

"Why do you involve yourself with my brother?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I consider him a friend. A friend who has walked down the path of an avenger. Not of his own choosing, but because he was forced to walk down this path by you. You tried to show him a path to walk. You thought what you were doing was being a loving brother. You tried to do everything and control everything on your own. You can only do so much. Why should Sasuke continue to suffer from walking down this path? I'm involving myself because I know the truth. You suffered on your own. I told you I can understand some of your pain. When I know the truth and feel your pain and suffering, how do you think Sasuke will feel when he learns of the truth from someone else other than you? He'll only continue to walk down the path of an avenger because that is the only path he would know how to walk. Before he travels further down this road of darkness to the point of no return, you should be the one to shed some light on his path." I replied.

Itachi let out a soft sigh. Soon a flock of crows appeared in the space between us as one of the crows perched on my shoulders. "You remind of Shisui. The mark of a true shinobi is that they do not seek in glory. They protect from the shadows. Shisui taught me that. You remind me of him a bit. Take his Sharingan from that crows eye. I won't have need for it anymore. I've witnessed Naruto's strong will to save Sasuke. And I've now seen that you are also a splendid shinobi. After I have my battle with Sasuke, I will reveal to him the truth. Whatever happens after that, I can rest easy knowing shinobi like you and Naruto are around Sasuke. Since you've successfully freed Shisui's power from being abused by Danzo, I shall entrust his remaining eye to you as well...Thank you. For freeing Shisui from Danzo's control."

"Take this." I said as I threw a special kunai to Itachi.

"Hm?" He looked down at the kunai as he waited for my explanation.

"That is a special kunai of mine that is marked with my Flying Thunder God Seal. I'll keep your body safe after your fight with Sasuke. This will prevent that Madara person from using your body to hold leverage over Sasuke."

Itachi smirked before a bunch of crows obscured my vision. When they disappeared Itachi was also gone. The only thing left was the crow perched on my shoulders with Shisui's Sharingan. I stood silently for a moment before using my Anbu medical ninjutsu and removed Shisui's eye from the crow, placing it in a special liquid container and storing it away. That went better than expected I thought silently. He even decided to give me Shisui's eye. I raised my hand in the seal of confrontation activating the Flying Thunder God and appeared next to Silent Mist and Reaper in the next moment.


	30. Tenchi Bridge

Chapter 30

Swish!

Whir!

Fwooosh!

"Eh? This wind? Is there a storm coming?" Silent Mist asked aloud. I furrowed my brow. "No. This chakra...I thought we could arrive earlier than the scheduled meeting time but it seems that Yamato-sensei, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai have already met with Sasori's spy. And I'm willing to bet that Orochimaru was there as well. This wind is caused by a massive build up of chakra. Do you both remember learning about the Tailed Beasts during our Anbu training? Konoha has one called the Nine-Tails and it was sealed into Naruto by Lord Fourth. I'm afraid the Nine-Tails is exerting its influence on Naruto and attempting to break out of the seal. When that happens, Naruto can gain a massive amount of chakra from the Nine-Tails, but the longer this continues the greater the chance the Nine-Tails has at breaking free. Naruto must have met with Orochimaru and got angry when he saw him since he was reminded of Sasuke. Let's hurry!" I said as we sped up even more.

BOOM!

"What?!" Reaper and Silent Mist exclaimed as we saw and felt a powerful blast of wind caused by the aftershock of some attack. We all quickly jumped towards the ground to help stabilize our bodies better as the surrounding trees, branches, and dirt blew around and past us. "Seems the battle has begun." I said as I sensed a powerful mass of chakra, undoubtedly Naruto cloaked in the Nine-Tails chakra, engaged in battle with another person who also had a powerful source of chakra. It was definitely Orochimaru.

Fwish Fwish Fwish!

"Eh?" Yamato exclaimed as he noticed three figures arrive behind him and Sakura. "AH? You guys are…" Yamato immediately recognized who we were, after all he was the one to complete our induction as Anbu.

"Anbu from the Hidden Leaf?" Sakura exclaimed surprised as well.

"We have come on orders from Lord Third to assist incase of an emergency situation. It appears this can count." I said as I took a look at the destruction around us.

BOOM!

The battle raged on in the forest a few miles ahead of us. "It seems the Nine-Tails has gone on a rampage." I commented.

"...Yeah...I'm afraid Naruto has lost his sense of rationality when he saw Orochimaru." Yamato said.

"Where's the spy you were supposed to meet with?" Silent Mist asked.

"It was Yakushi Kabuto. He was blown away by the blast earlier. Who knows if he's still alive." Yamato said.

"He's alive alright. Something like this isn't enough to kill him." I responded with indifference.

"I need to suppress the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto before the situation gets any worse." Yamato said.

"I'll help you. Silent Mist, you stay here with Sakura. Reaper, you come with us just incase we need backup." I replied and ordered.

"Mn." Silent Mist and Reaper nodded in agreement.

"I'll be counting on you then." Yamato said as he, Reaper, and I ran off to the battlefield. "Reaper, keep an eye on Orochimaru and don't let him approach Yamato and I. Yamato, I will restrain Naruto while you suppress the Nine-Tails!" I said quickly as we arrived.

"Mn." They both assented.

"Oh? Anbu of Konoha?" Orochimaru commented as he noticed our presence. Just as Naruto was about to rush out and strike again I formed the Snake hand sign and said, "Wood Style Silent Strangle Jutsu!" Thick branches of wood tendrils appeared beneath Naruto and continued to wrap around each of his limbs and four tailed chakra cloaks effectively restraining him. When one started to break I created more wood tendrils to take its place. Yamato formed the signs of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Monkey, Tiger and said, "Hokage Style Elder Jutsu!" A large encirclement of wood in a set formation surrounded Naruto as Yamato placed his hands on Naruto's chest forming a blue chakra line that slowly suppressed the Nine-Tails.

"EH? So this Anbu is that Izaya kid huh? Hehehe, this could be my chance!" Orochimaru said as he watched while licking his lips and rushed over to us, however, before he could get near Reaper jumped out in front forming the hand signs of Ox, Boar, Ram, placed his hand on the ground and said, "Skeletal Wall Frame Jutsu!" A giant wall made out of thick sturdy bones arose out of the ground with a giant skull at the center effectively cutting off Orochimaru from Yamato and Ghost.

"Ah?!" Orochimaru stopped dead in his tracks as he observed what this was. "Bone manipulation? You, are you a remnant of the Kaguya Clan?" Orochimaru said with great interest. Reaper stood in front of the bone wall as he said with confidence, "You will not take one step closer or you will face the consequences."

Orochimaru just glared with anticipation and wanting. While everything was happening Sai stood at the forest edge watching everything unfold. He was given orders from Danzo to deliver a message to Orochimaru, but it seems his chances of making contact were starting to look extremely slim.

"Hehehe, so many interesting kids have suddenly appeared in Konoha. First that Izaya-kun who can use the Flying Thunder God of the Fourth Hokage and even the Wood Style of the First Hokage. Now I meet another interesting kid from Konoha who happens to be a surviving member of the Kaguya Clan and can even utilize their powerful Kekkei Genkai. I wonder how many more secrets Sarutobi-sensei is keeping from me." Orochimaru said aloud as he licked his lips once more. "Oh? Perhaps you and I have a grudge? I can feel a powerful killing intent from you no less dense than Naruto." He narrowed his eyes in careful consideration.

Reaper stood unmoving in front of the skeletal wall as a thick aura of killing intent rolled off his body. "You've caused someone I care about to suffer greatly. While I wish to kill you right here and right now, I will hold myself back for today. The moment I rush to strike you, you'll most likely create an opening to let you slip past my wall's defense. I know you only need a moment to disrupt the process of suppressing the Nine-Tails. If that happens, we'll be forced to divide our attention. I hear you are quite crafty. You'll use that chance to pull some sort of trick. I suggest you leave before I change my mind. I am curious however, why have you not yet possessed Uchiha Sasuke's body?" Reaper said with a hint of anger and caution.

"Hehehe...Now I'm truly curious who this special person is that can cause you such anger. As for possessing Sasuke's body. I can only use my reincarnation Jutsu once every three years. I was indeed preparing to take over Sasuke's body, however my plans were foiled by that child Izaya-kun. After Sarutobi-sensei escaped the barrier made to kill him he chased me with many Jonin and Anbu of the Leaf. As powerful as I am not even I can escape unscathed from their collective might. My host's body was greatly damaged which forced my hand into reincarnating in order to survive. Hence I have yet to possess Sasuke's body. It is only a matter of time however." Orochimaru licked his lips.

"I see." Reaper simply replied. Orochimaru sensed the change in the Nine-Tails chakra weakening behind the wall knowing that his chance to do anything was dwindling. He gave Reaper one last glance before saying, "Unfortunately, my battle with Naruto cloaked in Nine-Tails chakra has greatly weakened me. Another time." Orochimaru then dashed off. Sai widened his eyes as he finally found his chance and gave pursuit of Orochimaru while a Wood Clone of Yamato's followed in pursuit of Sai. Reaper released his bone wall technique and turned to see that Yamato successfully suppressed the Nine-Tails. Haku and Sakura also ran over as Sakura began healing Naruto.

"What was that? What happened to Naruto? Why did he end up like this?" Sakura asked quickly as she treated Naruto's injured body. Yamato wanted to answer but didn't know if he should, however I spoke up at that moment. "I'm sure you've heard about the Tailed-Beasts. You did go on a mission not too long ago to save the Kazekage didn't you?"

"Mn." Sakura nodded as she listened.

"Oi. There's no need to trouble Sakura over this." Yamato spoke up.

"No. Sakura is Naruto's teammate. She deserves to know. If you keep her in the dark about this she'll just constantly worry by herself and if the time comes, she won't know how to help. Instead she might end up doing something more dangerous for not know the situation." I replied. Yamato remained quiet after that as he had no argument for that logic.

"Naruto has one of the Tailed-Beasts sealed inside of him. It is known as the Nine-Tails. I'm sure you can guess why. It is pure chakra that has consciousness and life. Due to the large amounts of chakra these beasts possess many nations in the past utilized them as weapons of mass destruction. In order to contain a beast it is sealed in a host body such as Naruto. When the host lowers their guard or is affected by powerful emotions it can allow the beast inside them to influence their state of mind. The more the host is influenced by the beasts will the higher chance the beast has of freeing themselves from the body of the host. Naruto must of had an extreme emotional reaction when he saw Orochimaru allowing the Nine-Tails to increase its influence on Naruto's mind. This caused Naruto to lose control of his rationality. That is why he ended up like this. You don't have to worry too much. From what I know, the beast won't actually do anything to endanger Naruto's life since its fate is connected to the hosts. Until it can actually free itself from the host it needs the host to remain alive. Even though Naruto is heavily injured his life is not threatened. If this happens too often his lifespan may shorten, but it really isn't known by how much. My guess is that the shortening of his lifespan is negligible. I can't really say for other people, but for Naruto who has the Uzumaki bloodline in him it shouldn't take too much of a toll on his lifespan."

"I see. Thank you for explaining." Sakura responded. She was inwardly surprised as she didn't expect any Anbu to be so accommodating. Yamato just sighed but didn't say anything. This was, after all, his student. Naruto soon woke up as he was quickly told of the situation.

"What will you three do now? Will you join us to go after Sai?" Yamato asked as he looked at Ghost, Reaper, and Silent Mist.

"No. Our mission is over. We will return to the Leaf as per orders." I replied.

"I see…That's unfortunate. We could use all of your skills." Yamato said. I stared at Yamato for a moment before walking over to him and handed him one of my special kunais. "In case we receive word that you need backup, hold onto it." I said as Silent Mist, Reaper, and I disappeared.

"Hum? What was that all about Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked. Yamato just smiled and said, "Heh, nothing."

They've grown up huh? Yamato thought to himself.

"Let's go after Sai." He said.

"Mn." Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

Three figures clad in Anbu armor knelt before Lord Third. Puff. A plume of white smoke left Hiruzen's pipe as he sat in his cushioned chair. "You've all returned." He said in that same aged old voice.

"Yes. Reporting. The organization Akatsuki have attempted on multiple occasions to kill Orochimaru but have failed. Orochimaru has continued to move his base of operations and his whereabouts are inconsistent over these past years. We have discovered that he has been collecting various DNA samples of dead shinobi. We believe he is attempting to perfect the Reanimation Jutsu. The other villages have been increasing their military might and security after gaining more information on the motives of the Akatsuki. The Hidden Mist Village has become much more stable over these last few years. We have investigated the five great ancient Tengu's that have a bounty on their heads per your instructions. Four of the five have been dead for at least a few years now. When we looked into the details it appears they were all killed by the same perpetrator. Our guess is that the one who killed them is the remaining great Tengu of the northern mountains, Sojobo, who has the largest bounty. It has hidden itself well and seems to have moved it's home to somewhere else. Over the last two and a half years we have successfully disposed of 7 A-rank missing ninja from the bingo book and discovered the location of 3 others. We have also successfully infiltrated and recovered valuable information on several large criminal organizations throughout the different nations. The details are written in these scrolls." I said as I placed several sealed scrolls in front of Hiruzen.

I then continued, "We also encountered Danzo awhile back as you are aware. He was after my Wood Style abilities and attempted to control my mind with Genjutsu. After I successfully escaped, Danzo has sent his hidden Root members to assassinate me twice with both times ending in failure. Just recently we arrived at Tenchi Bridge as ordered and observed the situation. Orochimaru happened to appear as well as the so called spy. The spy was Yakushi Kabuto who ended up being Orochimaru's spy in the Akatsuki organization all along. Naruto lost control of the Nine-Tails after seeing Orochimaru but Yamato and I successfully suppressed the Nine-Tails. Orochimaru escaped with Kabuto, and Sai left with them. After Sakura healed Naruto, they, along with Yamato left in pursuit of Sai. We returned after our mission was completed. That is all." I said as I finished my report.

Puff. Another plume of white smoke filled the air as Hiruzen nodded his head and said, "Mn. Excellent work. I shall carefully read over your report. I apologize for not having a better way to deal with Danzo. I am looking into where he has hidden his Root members but for now I have come up empty. I cannot convict him openly until I have gained sufficient evidence. I hope you can forgive me for the slow process. Although members of Root are still technically Leaf shinobi, if any should come after your life I permit you to kill without hesitation. I'm afraid Danzo is becoming more bold. It is too much to ask you to not kill them when they are making attempts on your life. For now I think you all deserve a break from your Anbu duties. I am very pleased with the results Ghost, Silent Mist, Reaper. You are dismissed." Hiruzen said.

"Yes!" The three of us saluted before disappearing from the room.

Sigh. "Those three kids have grown up so fast." Hiruzen said as he recalled the memory of them being three little seven year old kids who once stood in front of him asking for shelter. "I wonder how old they are now. Two years huh? I believe with the passing of time they should be about Naruto's age. 15 eh? And the Nine-Tails...Lord Fourth, what should I do about this. There must be a reason why you sealed it inside your own son." Hiruzen contemplated.


	31. Back in Konoha

Chapter 31

I stretched my arms and back as I switched out of my Anbu gear into regular clothes and waited for Haku and Kimimaro to finish. I thought about Naruto and his entourage and wondered if I should help them out but decided against it. They should be fine chasing Sai to Orochimaru's base. He should get to reunite with Sasuke for a bit. After my talk with Itachi, I have a better feeling of the outcome this time.

"We're finally back big brother." Haku said as he stared out at the village.

"Mn. It has been awhile. It seems quite peaceful here. On the surface at least." Kimimaro commented as he recalled Danzo and his organization Root. I turned to look at Kimimaro as I recalled the memory of Haku and I rejoicing the day he was finally cured and could rejoin our team. I smiled as I looked at our clothes and said, "Oi. Let's go see Mito-san. I'm sure she received our letter that we sent her not too long ago before we came back. Our clothes are probably finished so we should go pick them up and change."

"Mn, then let's go there first." Haku replied with a smile. The three of us walked over to Mito's store. Essential gear and wear tailor. It's the same as always I breathed out with relief as we all walked in. As Mito heard the bell of the door open she turned and said, "Welcome! AH?" She automatically knew who these three kids were. Well it would be more appropriate to call them young adults now. They weren't those three little kids who waltzed into her store all those years ago. Even though they grew up she would never forget their distinct features. One still wore a blindfold, one still had those distinguished two red dots on his forehead, and the other was still too pretty. "You three kids! Come over here and let me have a good look at you! Jeez it's been so many years. You don't know how surprised I was when I got your letter about tailoring you some clothes."

"Miss Mito-san!" The three of us walked over and bowed respectfully. She just smiled as she gave us all a good look. My have they grown she thought. "My my, Izaya-kun. You've grown. 178cm tall now eh? It's good that all of you added your dimensions in the letter or the clothes I made wouldn't fit. Kimimaro, 181cm. Haku, 164cm. Mn, you've all grown into fine young gentlemen. I have your clothes in the back. Go put them on." Mito said amiably.

"Mn." We all nodded as we went to the back. Haku grabbed his outfit and put it on. He had a hooded navy blue cloak with snow white fur on the borders with the length reaching just pass his knees. There were white snowflake images printed on the back of the cloak. He wore an unbuttoned navy blue coat with the sleeves reaching his elbows and navy blue arm braces. He wore a white shirt underneath and navy blue pants with the same color greaves. He had one ninja tool pack on his right hip and another on his left. His Leaf headband was worn on his forehead. He let his front bangs hang on the side of his face like he normally did but instead of tying the back of his hair up in a bun, he cut it so it was three inches below shoulder length and tied it in a similar fashion to Itachi's hair style.

Kimimaro wore a white capris pants with a light purple cloth that reached his knee length and had a ripped and torn texture around the bottom. He also wore an open chested white haori with purple flower patterns and a purple rope tying it in place by his waist. There were three sharp bones hanging on the front right side and the front left side of the rope. His Leaf headband was hung on the left side of the rope while a Flying Thunder God kunai was hung on the right side of the rope. He continued to sport the same hairstyle as he normally did.

As for me, I wore a hooded black cloak with 9 white tomoe patterns printed on the back. I wore a white dress shirt with black buttons with the sleeves rolled back before my elbows. The shirt was only buttoned up to the chest area leaving the neck area opened. I donned a black pants with a black belt and a ninja tool bag on my right hip. I wore a necklace with a small Flying Thunder God kunai ornament and five black rings with white characters for the nature elements inscribed on them on my fingers. A black ring inscribed earth on my left pinky, a ring inscribed water on my left ring finger, a ring inscribed wind on my left index finger, a ring inscribed fire on my right index finger, and a ring inscribed lightning on my right ring finger. My Leaf headband was tied to my upper left thigh. I sported a two-block haircut style with my front bangs at eye level. I placed my black blindfold on and walked out with Haku and Kimimaro from the changing rooms. "Thank you Mito-san!" The three of us bowed respectfully.

"Oh my! Indeed I knew you three were handsome but you three are now extremely dashing! Before you say anything I will not accept payment from you three. This time your clothes are free of charge. I remember you three saying you'd be gone for a while on a mission so consider this my welcome home gift after so long." She smiled and said. Although we hesitated for a moment, we thanked her for always taking care of our clothes as we left the shop.

"Are you still planning to wear your blindfold?" Kimimaro asked curiously. "Mn. It still isn't time for me to reveal these. I really only need them when interrogating or if we're faced with extremely powerful Genjutsu. Most other times my other abilities would suffice. And to be honest, I've gotten used to wearing one so I feel kind of naked without it." I replied.

"Should we go see Lord Fifth now? She knew that we were going away on a mission for Lord Third, but now that we're back we'll have to resume our duties as Chunin right? Ah? And Maro, you still need to take the Chunin exam right?" Haku said.

"Ah? That's right. I forgot about that." Kimimaro said in contemplation.

"Mmmm...Well, you're right, we should go see Lord Fifth and see if there's anything needed of us." I replied.

Knock Knock.

"Enter." Tsunade said as she read a pile of documents on her desk. Haku, Kimimaro, and I walked in at this moment and closed the door behind us.

"Oh? So you three are finally back eh? I haven't seen you three kids since you were tiny brats but now you all have gotten quite tall Haku, Kimimaro, Izaya." Tsunade said as she put down the document she was reading and took a good look at us.

"Yes, thank you very much Lady Tsunade!" We saluted.

"Hahaha! Well, at least you three aren't bowing like stiff branches anymore. Learnt to lighten up a little huh." She replied.

"Just a little." I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Lady Tsunade, since we've returned, we were just wondering if you had any tasks for us." Haku said.

"Hm." She contemplated. "I heard from Sarutobi-sensei about the Danzo incident. That bastard. His ways of doing things are always too extreme. For now there isn't any urgent missions that need to be completed. You three just got back to the village so why don't you take a rest for a little bit. I'll send word for you if a need arises."

"Yes!" We nodded and left her office.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid Danzo might try to make a move on Izaya-kun now that he's back in the village. Even though Root is supposed to be disbanded and even though Lord Third confronted him on his actions I still have a bad feeling about it. Why is Danzo targeting Izaya-kun anyways?" Shizune said. Tsunade let out a sigh. "I heard from Sarutobi-sensei about the reason why Danzo covets Izaya. Since I trust you I'll tell you Shizune, but don't mention it to anyone else for now until Izaya himself reveals his power. Apparently he's like Yamato where he can utilize the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai. I don't know where Danzo got this information from but for now we can only monitor the situation. While I despise Danzo, the fact remains that he's still an elder of the Leaf. The thing is I have no clue what kind of plan he's concocting up in the shadows."

Knock Knock.

"Eh? Now who is it?" Shizune said.

"Enter." Tsunade said. Yamato walked in at that moment.

"Reporting." Yamato told Tsunade about the spy being Kabuto and their run in with Orochimaru. He relayed to her how Sai was given an order by Danzo to kill Sasuke and ended up leaking information of all the Anbu under the Hokage and Lord Third to Orochimaru.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade said with anger. "Although I despise him I thought he still had the interest of the Leaf in mind. To go so far as to even sell out our own Anbu to Orochimaru!? Is he planning to attack the Leaf with Orochimaru's help? That bastard! Shizune! Go change the codes on the information containing high class security documents right now!"

"Yes!" Shizune said as she ran out the door. Tsunade just clenched her fists in anger leaving a very scared Yamato standing very still without moving. "So, Izaya isn't the only one he's aiming for. Most likely he wishes to remove me from office and take the seat of Hokage himself." She said angrily.

Haku, Kimimaro, and I walked down the streets of Konoha relishing in the ambient atmosphere of the Village after our long mission. "Big brother, I'm going to buy some meat skewers! Do you want any?" Haku asked as we walked by the food stand. I smiled and nodded my head. "Sure Haku. Just don't eat them all first."

"I'll go make sure he doesn't buy out the food stand. And that he doesn't eat all the meat skewers first." Kimimaro said with a worried expression as he remembered one of our Anbu missions where Haku volunteered to buy some meat skewers to eat but ended up eating all of them first. I lightly laughed as I recalled that event and nodded my head. "Mn, that's for the best. I'm going to find a place to sit with a good view of the village. Come find me when you guys have the goods." I said.

"Mn." Haku and Kimimaro nodded. I dashed off to a large hill with a large tree at the top and sat underneath the shade in comfortable silence. A warm cool breeze was blowing through the air as the vantage point allowed for a nice clear view of the village below. "How peaceful." I whispered softly to myself. Just as I was about to close my eyes I quickly rolled to my side when I heard someone yell out, "Attack!"

That person missed completely as they hit the ground beneath the tree. "Ow!"

"Pffft! Hahaha! Nice try. Hanabi." I said amusedly.

Hanabi glared at me as she pouted and said, "You knew I was hiding in that tree didn't you? You didn't say anything on purpose!"

I awkwardly scratched the side of my face and said, "Well...Normally one doesn't announce their surprise attack first. And I didn't want all of your hard work to go to waste."

"Ah? What do you mean all of my hard work?" She replied nervously.

"Do you really want me to say it?" I said teasingly.

"Hmpf! I don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.

"Ahem. You wouldn't happen to know about anyone following me in the shadows right? Like the person I sensed hiding behind the fruit stand when I walked by? Or the person I sensed hiding on the rooftop of Mito-san's store when I went to get my new clothes. Or maybe the person who was pretending to read a newspaper as I walked past the food stand?" I said with a smirk.

"Y-You! It wasn't me!" She said quickly and sheepishly as her cheeks turned a shade of red. I smiled and said, "Of course not. I didn't say it was you."

She turned to glare at me but before she could say anything else I showed her a soft expression with a light smile and said, "It's been awhile Hanabi. It's good to see that you're doing well." Hanabi's glare turned into a soft expression as well as she smiled and said, "You bastard. You didn't even tell me you were going away on a super long mission...I'm glad you're back."

"Heh, missed me that much huh?" I said with a tease. Her cheeks turned red again as she turned away and said, "Who missed you?! Did I say that!"

I just smiled at her reaction. I never knew Hanabi could have such amusing expressions I mentally thought. "You got even prettier." I complimented. This only caused the redness of her cheeks to reach her ears.

"Hmpf! I was always pretty!" She replied proudly, then whispered, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I just smiled again and sat down with my back leaned against the tree. "Care to join me?" I asked as I patted the seat next to me. Without saying anything she moved and sat down next to me as we watched the hustle and bustle of the village.

"How did your mission turn out?" Hanabi asked striking up a conversation.

"Hmmm. How do I put it. There were times when it was easy and times when it was hard. And there were plenty of times when I was worried about the safety of my comrades. In the end I chose to believe in their strength and our bonds and we somehow made it through the tough times. All in all, it was a very memorable experience." I said while reminiscing the Anbu missions Haku, Kimimaro, and I took on for a little over the past two and a half years.

"Did you get hurt?" Hanabi asked with a hint of worry. I turned to look at her and said, "Worried about me?"

She frowned with a serious face and said, "Don't tease me about that."

She's a kind girl I mentally noted. "Missions always come with risks. I'm here now and don't have any lasting scars. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt too much. I'm very strong you know." I said with confidence.

"Mn." She nodded. At that moment two figures came running up the hill. "Big brother we got the meat skew-...ers…" Haku said as he noticed Hanabi sitting next to me. Kimimaro just followed behind Haku as he held more than ten meat skewers. Haku blinked a couple times before turning to Hanabi and said, "You?"

Hanabi just smirked and stuck her tongue out saying, "What about me?" Kimimaro gave a confused look and said, "Is something wrong?" I just sighed as I recalled the months before we left on our Anbu mission. Haku and Hanabi had a rough start since for some odd reason it seemed like they fought for my attention. They ended up getting along afterwards but every now and then their rivalry would start up again. Kimimaro was too busy training after his release from the Hospital so he only got to meet Hanabi a few times before we left.

Before Haku could respond to Hanabi's question I chimed in, "So do I get any meat skewers Haku?"

"Ah? I'm sorry big brother. I was lost in my thoughts for a bit. Mn, here!" Haku responded and gave me five skewers. He also decided to make peace with Hanabi for the moment and handed her two while he kept more than twenty himself. As Haku and Kimimaro sat down in front of Hanabi and I forming a circle I turned to Kimimaro and said, "Why do you have so many meat skewers?"

Kimimaro just sighed as he gave a side glance at Haku.

"Ah...Say no more. I understand." I simply shook my head in amusement. Hanabi just looked on at us in puzzlement. A few minutes later a puff of smoke appeared next to us revealing Yamato.

"Yamato-sensei?" Haku, Kimimaro, and I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo! My precious students!" He said and smiled. "Eh? Hanabi? You're here too?" Yamato said in surprise as he noticed her presence.

"Why not?" She replied matter of factly.

"Ah...Hahaha, no reason. I was just surprised is all." Yamato replied sheepishly.

"Yamato-sensei, did you need us for something?" I asked curiously.

"Ahem, right. Actually I just need your help Izaya." He replied.

"Um? Me?" I replied inquisitively. Noticing that Yamato-sensei didn't want to elaborate I just nodded my head and stood up saying, "Alright." Hanabi stood up at the same time as she said, "Hey! If you're leaving on a super long mission again you better not forget to say anything." I turned to look at her for a moment in silence before giving a warm smile. I ruffled the hair on top of her head and said, "You'll be the first to know." Yamato and I disappeared in a puff of white smoke right after.

"Hmpf!" She pouted. He got really tall. And even more handsome. Is that even possible for him? Haku looked up at Hanabi noticing her still standing and said, "Hey, you're free to join Maro and I. But just so you know, if you want more meat skewers you'll have to ask Maro. These are mine." He then held his meat skewers closer to him. Hanabi just stared at Haku with a dumbfounded and incredulous look before letting out a small laugh. "Pffft! Haku, can I be your big sister?"

Haku just shook his head and said indifferently, "No thanks. I already have big brother and Maro. Besides, I'm older than you!"

She then turned to look at Kimimaro and said, "Then...Kimimaro, what do you think about me being your big sister!" Before Kimimaro could respond Haku chimed in, "No thanks. Maro has big brother and I already. You don't have to worry yourself over something like this. More importantly, what were you talking to big brother about alone?"

Hanabi smirked, "That's a SE-CR-ET." Haku gave her a glare as Kimimaro just shrugged his shoulders eating his food and listening to their banter.


	32. First Encounter with the Akatsuki

Chapter 32

Puff!

A cloud of white smoke appeared and disappeared revealing Yamato and Izaya in the middle of an open field with a giant rock wall and a waterfall flowing down it. "Eh? Yamato-sensei? Izaya? Didn't you say you were going to get extra insurance incase the Nine-Tails flares up Yamato-sensei? How come Izaya is here too-dattebayo?" Naruto inquired.

"Haha, well Izaya is my insurance." Yamato replied.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked also out of the loop. I took a good look around and finally understood why Yamato-sensei only asked me to come along. So Naruto is going to begin training for his Rasenshuriken eh? I mentally noted. I then stepped forward to give an explanation. "I've been keeping it a secret until now but some troublesome people already know so there's no use keeping it hidden anymore. The truth is I can also use the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai. If the Nine-Tails chakra starts to exert its influence during Naruto's training, I'll help suppress it with Yamato-sensei."

"Ah?!" Both Kakashi and Naruto were surprised at this revelation.

"Well this is unexpected." Kakashi mumbled.

"Alright! I don't really understand the whole situation but thanks for your help Izaya!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up.

"Mn." I nodded. Yamato set up his Wood Style technique ready to act if he needed to as I stood on standby while watching Kakashi-sensei explain to Naruto about the different chakra natures and how he could speed up his learning with Shadow Clones. I sat in bored silence as I watched Naruto attempt to utilize his wind nature to cut the leaf in his hands. A few tens of minutes later and he succeeded in creating a small cut in the leaf. "Ha! See that! I did it! I can d-..." Before he could finish his sentence Naruto fell unconscious as sleep overtook his body. Kakashi quickly arrived by his side to gently placed him on the ground.

"Jeez. Pushing himself so hard like that already from the get go." Kakashi commented. Yamato relaxed a bit as the Nine-Tails chakra didn't flare up.

"It can't be helped. He's eager to learn a new technique soon and become stronger as fast as he can." I said. Kakashi turned to me and said, "Right, I haven't seen you in the village for a long time Izaya. Were you away on missions?"

"Mn. I was. I just returned not that long ago." I replied.

"I see. Even if you were away on missions, how has your training been going?" He asked curiously. I gave a small smile and said, "Lord Third has taught me a lot of different techniques and even given me the knowledge and information of Jutsu that he can't use. After many trial and errors I have been successful in some. Would you like to see?"

"Hm? Sure." Kakashi replied. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Kakashi before placing my hand out in front of me and said, "Rasengan!" A dense blue ball spinning at high velocity appeared in that moment and greatly shocked both Kakashi and Yamato. "WHAT?!" They both exclaimed. I then deactivated the technique and said, "Although Lord Third can't use this technique himself, he is aware of the principles behind this technique and told me about it. I haven't told Lord Third that I can use it yet, but as you can see my training has also gone quite well." Kakashi and Yamato were still too stunned and shocked to reply to my words. Soon after Naruto woke up as he slowly got back up.

"Eh?" Naruto had a confused look as he saw Yamato and Kakashi still with shocked expressions on their faces. "Um...Izaya, what happened to Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei? Did something happen-dattebayo?"

"Well...Not really. Don't mind them. How do you feel?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Mn. I can continue." Naruto stood up and began his training once more.

"He's sure got spirit. And a lot of stamina to continue training right after that." I said to no one in particular. Kakashi and Yamato finally snapped out of their daze as Yamato's stoic facial expression returned focusing on Naruto and his training. Kakashi just gave me a complicated look before saying, "Flying Thunder God and Rasengan. You remind me of Lord Fourth a bit."

"Thank you for the sentiment, but I don't deserve such praise. I've done nothing worthy yet to earn such a comparison to Lord Fourth." I replied.

"That's not necessarily true. Your track record says differently. You successfully protected the village from major external damage during Orochimaru's attack. You saved Lord Third from Orochimaru's entrapment of him. And now you are also capable of utilizing the Wood Style to help suppress the Nine-Tails if it gets out of control. I have a feeling you'll continue to accomplish great feats." Kakashi said seriously. I stood there in silence for a moment before replying, "I'll continue doing my best so as not to let everyone down." It wasn't long after that Naruto succeeded in completely cutting the leaf in half and began training by trying to cut the waterfall in half with his wind nature chakra.

"He really does progress fast by using the Shadow Clones." I commented.

"Mn. He does have a lot of chakra so this training is suitable for him, but…" Kakashi said as he glanced at me. "...You have even more chakra than he does don't you."

"Ah...Well I did train hard to obtain my current chakra output." I replied.

"I see. Naruto has about 4 times as much chakra as I do. If he uses the chakra of the Nine-Tails he'd probably have about 100 times more chakra than me at the very least. You have at least 6 or 7 times more chakra than I do. That's impressive. You could technically utilize this training method also." Kakashi said.

"That's true. I won't deny that I have used my Shadow Clones before to help speed up my training before, but I haven't ever tried it to the extent of Naruto's clones." I replied. Days turned into nights and nights into days.

"Big brother sure has been gone for awhile." Haku commented.

"Mn. I guess whatever Yamato-sensei needed him for wasn't a small matter." Kimimaro replied. A hawk flying in the air cawed once prompting Haku to look up. Eh? Lady Tsunade is calling for me? He turned to Kimimaro and said, "Maro, Lord Fifth has called me to her office. I'll be back after seeing what she wants."

"Alright. I'll go to the library first and wait for you there." Kimimaro replied.

"Mn." Haku nodded and dashed off.

Knock Knock.

"Enter." Tsunade said. Haku walked in and saluted Tsunade before saying, "You called for me Lord Fifth?"

"Yes. Haku. After careful consideration and consulting with other Jonin on this matter I have decided to promote you and Izaya to Jonin."

"Eh?!" Haku exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Surprised? There's no need for you to be too shocked. I've heard from Sarutobi-sensei of how skilled you and your brothers are. In order to be promoted to Jonin you need the approval of several Jonin or you have to at least pass an exam. I feel that an exam is unnecessary for you though. I know Izaya is busy right now so I'll have to tell him the news later. I have just informed the other Jonin and Chunin of this village about two members of the Akatsuki infiltrating the Land of Fire. I have sent them out to search for them. Now that you are a Jonin I hope that you can also lend us your strength and search for them. I know from Sarutobi-sensei that you and your brothers were expert trackers while you performed your duties as Anbu. Although Kimimaro has yet to be officially promoted as Chunin, his skills are definitely at Jonin level. I want you to form a team with Kimimaro and search for these members of Akatsuki. I want them either dead or alive. Understood?" Tsunade said in a commanding tone.

Haku knelt to the ground as he said respectfully, "Yes. Understood." He then disappeared in the next moment.

"Was that really okay Lady Tsunade? He's still so young?" Shizune said.

"What. Hyuga Neji is only a year older than him but is already a Jonin. Plus, Sarutobi-sensei has spoken highly of his skills and has given his approval. Not only that but after consulting with Might Guy and other Jonin who were present during Orochimaru's attack on the Leaf, they agreed that he was skillful enough to be a Jonin. It is only right for me to give credit where credit is due and promote him to a position he deserves. Besides, we need all the help we can get. This concerns the Akatsuki and the safety of the village after all." Tsunade commented with a serious face.

Fwish!

Eh? Kimimaro turned around as he held a book in his hand. "Haku? That was fast."

"Maro. Lord Fifth has given us a mission. Follow me. I'll explain on our way out." Haku replied. As Kimimaro and Haku dashed off Haku explained the situation to him.

"Then we should begin our search at the Fire Temple where they were last seen." Kimimaro suggested.

"Mn. I had the same thought." Haku replied.

At this moment Naruto had finally mastered splitting the waterfall with his wind nature and so Kakashi had him prepare for the next step in his training. As Kakashi showed him his own Rasengan Naruto put on a salty expression. "What? So you can use the Rasengan too Kakashi-sensei? And you can do it with just one hand? Jeez...I still have to use clones. Maybe I should give it another try with one hand-dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed and mumbled as he attempted using Rasengan with one hand. At this moment Kakashi and Yamato had the same thought. It's probably best not to tell him that Izaya can use the Rasengan as well as they both glanced at me discreetly. I just smiled and rubbed the back of my neck as I let out an awkward laugh. If they are super shocked about me using Rasengan, probably shouldn't show them my Taiyougan. It's even more powerful than the Rasenshuriken since it combines fire nature, wind nature, water nature, and lightning nature all in one. We continued to watch as Naruto attempted to fuse his wind nature into his Rasengan. It wasn't long before his Nine-Tails chakra started to flare up causing Yamato-sensei to act and suppress it. We watched as Naruto fainted soon after.

"If this happens too often, even with Izaya's help I don't know if we can keep this up." Yamato commented.

"Hm...Unfortunately you both have to. The only safe way for Naruto to master his new technique is if you and Izaya are able to help suppress the Nine-Tails." Kakashi responded.

"Then...I have an idea to help Naruto speed up the process." I said.

"Huh? And what's that?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto uses one clone to spin the chakra while he himself supplies and contains the chakra. What if he just uses two clones instead of one. While he supplies and contains the chakra, one clone spins the chakra and another one supplies the wind nature." I said.

"Uh? Hm...That actually might work. I'll suggest it to Naruto after he wakes up." Kakashi said with a thoughtful look.

Swish Swish!

"Hm?" Bansai, an elder and one of the only surviving members left of the Fire Temple after the Akatsuki's attack said. He noticed two figures approach the ruined Fire Temple at this moment. "You two are...Leaf shinobi?" Bansai said.

"Yes. We came on orders to investigate and locate the Akatsuki." Haku replied.

"Oh? Some of your Leaf shinobi members were here earlier. His name was Sarutobi Asuma." Bansai said.

"We apologize if you have to repeat this but will you tell us what happened?" Kimimaro asked.

"Mn." Bansai nodded as he repeated exactly what he told Asuma and his entourage as well as what Asuma and his team discussed before leaving. Haku turned to look at Kimimaro and said, "What do you think Maro?"

"Hm...If what elder Bansai said is true then Asuma-sensei really does have a bounty on his head as well. The leader of the temple Chiriku had a 30 million ryo bounty on his head and it seems Asuma has a 35 million bounty on his. If the only body that wasn't recovered here was Chiriku's then it's a good bet that the Akatsuki members took his body for the bounty. If that's the case they would probably be interested in Asuma-sensei's bounty as well. It's better to follow Asuma's group before we look for any others." Kimimaro analysed.

"Mn. Then let's do that." Haku nodded in agreement. They both gave their thanks to elder Bansai before dashing off to follow Asuma and his team's trail. Haku and Kimimaro ran with great speed through the forest. As they approached closer and closer to the location where Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo were they heard a loud explosion.

BOOM!

Haku and Kimimaro turned to look at one another. "That didn't sound good." Kimimaro noted.

"Mn. Most likely Asuma and his team encountered members of the Akatsuki. Let's speed up." Haku said as they increased their speed to the max. Just as Haku and Kimimaro made it to the edge of the forest they saw one Akatsuki member standing idle by the building watching his partner battle with team Asuma.

"What is that form?" Kimimaro said as he observed the situation. Haku narrowed his eyes as he too observed the situation. "It appears that guy is standing in some sort of blood seal. Asuma-sensei looks hurt but Shikamaru has him in a shadow paralysis technique right now. Let's hurry."

Just as Kakuzu was going to walk towards Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo, Haku and Kimimaro jumped from the air down in front of them. "Huh?" Kakuzu looked on in surprise. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shikamaru also had a look of surprise on their faces, but they were also greatly relieved. The situation was not looking good for them so Izumo had sent word for backup, but he didn't think backup would arrive this quickly. At the very least he estimated 20 minutes before backup was supposed to arrive.

"Oi! Hidan. I told you it was taking too long! Now they have reinforcements. I'm not letting the bounty on that guys head get away. I'm taking action myself." Kakuzu said.

"AH? Damn you Kakuzu! I told you to stay out of this!" Hidan replied.

"The hell I am. Look at you. Pathetically caught in this kids Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" Kakuzu retorted as he struck out with his fist towards Shikamaru and the others. They all dodged out of the way as the fist collided with the ground causing dust and debris to fly into the air.

"Damn! I was forced to cancel my Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" Shikamaru cursed. Kimimaro placed his hands on the ground after he dodged Kakuzu's attack and said, "Earth Style Bottomless Swamp Jutsu!"

"Ah? What the hell!" Hidan yelled as he jumped out of his blood circle ritual technique which was now engulfed in a dark murky swamp of mud. Haku arrived beside Asuma at this moment and helped him off the ground and jumped off to Shikamaru and the others.

"Teh! Damn it you bastards! You ruined my ritual!" Hidan cursed as he watched the mud swamp swallow the ground where his ritual was prepared.

"Ugh!" Asuma groaned from the injury he incurred earlier.

"I don't really understand what's going on, but it seems that his blood circle has some sort of special ability so it's best that I got rid of it. Can you guys explain in more details." Kimimaro asked as he focused his attention on Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Yeah. You guys showed up right on time. Thanks for the save. I'll explain. That guy Hidan made that circle he stood on with blood. He then turned some sort of dark skeletal color which somehow links his body with someone else. We saw him lick some of Asuma's blood before he stepped in that circle of his so our guess is that's how he links bodies. Any damage he incurs is also inflicted on the linked person. Not only that, it seems like he might be immortal or something. No matter how serious the damage he doesn't die. As for the other guy Kakuzu, we're not sure what his abilities are yet since he didn't make a move until now." Shikamaru said.

"Immortal? Tsk...Sounds like trouble Maro." Haku said.

"Mn. I'll handle that Hidan guy then. You keep the guy named Kakuzu busy." Kimimaro suggested.

"Mn. Then let's go with that. Kotetsu, Izumo, you guys stay in the back and provide support if you find any opportunity. Shikamaru, keep an eye on Asuma. He's in no shape to fight now and you've used up too much chakra. Asuma-sensei, focus on stopping your wounds from bleeding. Leave the rest to us." Haku said.

"Mn." They nodded in consent.

"Heh. Just some brats. I'll kill you all here and now and get my reward." Kakuzu said.

"You ruined my ritual so I need a replacement. Which one of you wants to be a sacrifice to Jashin first then?" Hidan said.

FWSIH!

Both Hidan, Kakuzu, Kimimaro, and Haku rushed at each other at incredible speeds. Bang! Swish! Ting! Ting! Boom! Bang! Clang! Boom! Tch!

Skid Skid Skid Skid!

After several exchanges of close quarter combat both sides stood exactly 15 feet opposite of each other as they all narrowed their eyes and became extremely focused. The four of them had the exact same thought at this moment. Strong! In that short moment of an exchange both teams acknowledged the other party's strength. Neither one coming out on top, however, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Asuma had shocked expressions on their faces. They thought the same thing at this moment. Those Akatsuki bastards were holding back their real strength earlier, but Kimimaro and Haku were also just as strong! This revelation made them feel both relieved and complicated emotions inside. Is this really the two little kids from way back then? Kotetsu mentally thought to himself in awe as he stared at Kimimaro and Haku.

I had a feeling Izaya's teammates were just as monstrously strong as he was, but to think that they were strong enough to even face off against Akatsuki members equally? Shikamaru thought. Kakuzu thrust out both arms as both hands flew out from his arms with long tendrils attached seeking to bind and restrain Haku. Haku formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Ice Style Ice Swallow Snow Storm Jutsu!" Frost quickly condensed in the air as hundreds of ice shards in the shape of swallows maneuvered in a way to effectively obstruct Kakuzu's hands and tendrils, at the same time they flew towards his main body to strike him down.

"Oh? Ice Style Kekkei Genkai? How rare." Kakuzu commented as he jumped back to dodge the ice swallows and pulled his arms back smashing into the rest of the ice swallows flying towards him. Hidan was also exchanging several moves against Kimimaro as well. He threw his long scythe at Kimimaro except Kimimaro perfectly countered by sticking out his right hand and said, "Dead Bone Pulse Dance of the Willow Vines!" Long bone tendrils shot forth from his right hand as it's property was slightly changed through Kimimaro's chakra making the bones strong yet flexible. The tendrils easily wrapped around the scythe and pulled it off to the side sticking it firmly to the ground.

"EH? What the hell is this guy? He's got bones sticking out of his body. Oi! Kakuzu, this guy is just as weird as you and me!" Hidan said. Kimimaro formed the hand signs of Monkey, Snake and said, "Dance of the Weeding Cage!" A bunch of flexible white bones immediately rushed out from the ground beneath the red scythe and tightly bound it preventing Hidan from recovering it.

"Tsk! You bastard!" Hidan cursed, however, before he could make a move towards his scythe more white bones rushed out from under him attempting to bind him as well. Hidan quickly let go of the rope attached to his scythe and jumped backwards through the air out of the reach of the bone weeds before landing beside Kakuzu. Izumo used this chance to form the hand sign of Ram, Tiger and said, "Water Style Syrup Trap Jutsu!" He spewed forth a large dark and murky stream of water trying to envelop both Hidan and Kakuzu in it.

"Tsk. How troublesome." Kakuzu said in frustration. He formed the hand sign of Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger and said, "Water Style Water Wall Jutsu!" A large wave of water was expelled from his mouth as it pushed away the syrupy water made from Izumo. Haku immediately used this chance to form the hand signs of Ox, Snake, Ram and said, "Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The area quickly became fogged and obscured Hidan and Kakuzu's vision. Kimimaro also used this chance to stick out both of his hands and said, "Dance of the Honey Locust Spear!" Two long and thick sharp bones protruded from his hands as they flew out at incredible speeds towards Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Eh?" Hidan and Kakuzu felt something off. As they turned, they saw two sharp bone spears pierce through the veil of water right at them. Kakuzu dodged to the side as the spear missed him. Hidan didn't bother moving and so the spear struck him right in the chest. Kakuzu once again felt something off and instantly unleashed one of his dark tendril masked dolls behind him. Just as Haku appeared behind Kakuzu with his silent killing technique and was about to incapacitate him a strange scene appeared in front of him. A dark tendril like masked doll appeared from Kakuzu's back and opened its mouth. Feeling a sense of danger he immediately formed the seal of confrontation hand sign and said, "Ice Style Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" Just before a blue streak of lightning shot forth from the masked doll more than twenty mirrors surrounded Kakuzu as Haku disappeared inside of them.

"Hm? He was able to escape?" Kakuzu said in surprise as he stood there in the center of ice mirrors seeing Haku's reflection in every single one. On the other hand, Haku stood in his mirrors wondering exactly what technique Kakuzu had just used. Hidan on the other hand was struggling against Kimimaro. He no longer had his scythe and he couldn't get close to Kimimaro unless he wanted to be impaled on a bunch of bones and have his movement restricted.

"Seriously who are these kids?!" Hidan complained as he continued jumping around like a mouse being chased by a cat dodging all of Kimimaro's attacks. At this moment Kimimaro lowered his guard on purpose giving Hidan a chance to strike back. Hidan smirked and took this chance as he quickly took out a rod-like spear and stabbed it towards Kimimaro's side. Kimimaro smirked and said, "Wushu Style Southern Movement Floundering Fish!"

"EH?" Hidan exclaimed in confusion. Before he knew what was happening Kimimaro expertly side stepped the incoming spear and grappled Hidan's wrist. He then utilized Hidan's momentum to throw him onto the ground.

"Kuh!" Hidan coughed up blood as he was fiercely thrashed on the ground. Kimimaro didn't stop there. After Hidan hit the ground and bounced back off the ground from the forceful impact Kimimaro used each bounce to forcefully throw Hidan in the air and on the ground again and again and again and again. Hidan just saw his world spinning not understanding what was going on. Didn't he drop his guard for a moment? He thought to himself as his world continued to spin. Kimimaro only stopped his thrashing of Hidan after the 50th throw and formed the Monkey and Snake hand sign saying, "Dance of the Weeding Cage Jutsu!" Thick flexible white bones ensnared Hidan and tightly bound him not letting him move. Kimimaro then took it one step further and created thick strong and sharp bones to pierce Hidan's body in multiple areas greatly reducing his ability to apply any strength.

"AAAAAHHH! Damn it you bastard! That hurts you know!" Hidan screamed.

"Huh? Kakuzu said in surprise as he heard Hidan's scream, however, he couldn't see outside this damn mist and these damn mirrors that blocked his view. "Looks like I really have to go all out this time. I never expected that you kids would be this strong." Kakuzu said as three other masks came out of his body to join his lightning mask.

"Eh? What kind of weird technique is this?" Haku questioned as he watched. None of my senbon needles are working against this guy and what are these weird mask like doll things? Haku pondered. "Uh?" Haku immediately jumped outside of the mirrors as all four masks let out a powerful blast of fire, lighting, wind, and water in all directions effectively shattering his mirrors.

"Tsk. This guy seems like more trouble than that Hidan guy." Haku mumbled. Kakuzu utilized his wind mask to dispel the mist in the area. At this moment everyone noticed Hidan trapped and incapacitated by a bunch of bones.

"Maro! Nice job!" Haku praised.

"Mn. It seems you got stuck with the more troublesome one." Kimimaro commented.

"He's a bit difficult. It seems each of those masks can use a different element and he has weird long tendrils that extend from his body." Haku replied.

"Oi! Hidan you idiot! How could you let yourself get captured?!" Kakuzu reprimanded in frustration.

"Ah, Kakuzu! Help me please? This guy has weird bones growing out from everywhere it couldn't be helped." Hidan replied. At this moment many bones protruded out of Kimimaro's body as he took up a Taijutsu fighting stance making him a terrifying living weapon. Haku also decided to get serious at this moment as his aura and battle intent instantly oozed out from his body causing the temperature to drop by several degrees and wind to kick up a whirling storm around him. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in seriousness and extreme focus. "What the hell. These two kids are way stronger than those guys from earlier. This icy kids aura is giving off a dangerous feeling now and this other guy is covered in bones and easily incapacitated Hidan." Kakuzu mumbled to himself. All the while Shikamaru, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo just stared in awe and shock at the entire play of events. Never in their dreams did they imagine that not only did Kimimaro and Haku incapacitate Hidan, there wasn't even a chance for any of them to step in and offer a helping hand. In fact they would most likely just get in the way.

Just as Kakuzu was about to make a move Kimimaro said, "First Gate of Opening, Open! Second Gate of Healing, Open! Third Gate of Life, Open!" PWISH! A strong torrent of green energy surrounded Kimimaro as his body turned a shade of red.

"HUH?" Kakuzu exclaimed. Before he had the chance to move Haku placed his hands on the ground and said, "Ice Style Shattering Ice Spear Jutsu!" Immediately large spears of thick sharp ice rose from underneath Kakuzu and his four masked puppets. Kakuzu jumped in the air avoiding any severe damage that could have been dealt to his body. One of his masked puppets, the water one, was struck in the head breaking its mask causing it to fall down and wither away. Kakuzu widened his eyes as he shouted, "You bastard! You'll pay for that with your own heart!" Before he had time to react Kimimaro appeared beside him in the air and struck out with his fist saying, "Wushu Style Three Sovereign Hands 1st Hand Suiren!" A powerful azure colored light lit up Kimimaro's palms as he struck out at Kakuzu's chest.

"Shit!" Kakuzu shouted as he placed his right hand in front of him and used the tendrils in his left hand to grab onto one of his masked dolls to pull him away. Kakuzu successfully protected his vital organs as Kimimaro's palm drilled straight through Kakuzu's right arm effectively mutilating it off. Kakuzu reappeared next to his fire masked doll as his lighting one shot out a bolt of lighting at Haku and his wind one shot out a blast of wind at Kimimaro. The bolt of lightning instantly ripped through Haku only for it to turn into an ice clone and the blast of wind forced Kimimaro a few tens of feet away from Kakuzu. Haku appeared above Kakuzu in that moment and used his two one handed weaving skills forming the signs for the Water Dragon Jutsu. At the end of the sign he clapped his hands together changing the elemental nature of his technique and said, "Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Instead of a water dragon Haku transformed the nature of its element into that of ice.

A powerful cold icy dragon with bright gold eyes rushed down towards Kakuzu in that moment. Kakuzu quickly jumped back in alarm and used his wind and fire mask to form a combo technique to counter the ice dragon. Kimimaro used this chance to place his hands on the ground and said, "Dance of the Seedling Fern Jutsu!" At an incredible speed thousands of large white sharp bones came piercing out of the ground towards Kakuzu and his lightning masked doll.

"What the hell is this!" Kakuzu yelled in alarm. He quickly transformed his body into a forbidden technique called Earth Grudge Fear as his body instantly sprouted thousands and thousands of grey tendrils. Using these tendrils he pushed himself off the ground and grabbed onto different large protruding bones from the ground to maneuver himself around successfully evading being pierced through. Haku's technique was successfully countered by the combined might of the wind and fire mask. As Haku was still in the air the wind and fire mask prepared to launch another attack at him, however, he bit his thumb letting blood seep out and formed the hand signs of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" He placed his right palm out beneath him as a giant puff of white smoke clouded the area before a dark shadow blotted out the sky.

Wh-What the hell is that?! Everyone thought at the same exact time. Kakazu stared at the sky with wide eyes as he felt an incredibly suppressive aura weigh down on him. It felt as if a mountain was being dropped out of the sky. It wasn't long after that the smoke cleared and in its place was an earthy brown titanic 40 meter long and 25 meter tall catfish that had dark blue rock like armor around it. With its large size and incredibly thick skin it dropped right on top of the wind and fire mask instantly crushing them into flat pancakes with its mighty weight. Even the bones protruding from the ground were instantly crushed to dust.

"Hahahaha! So you finally called me out eh kid? So tell me, who gave you such a tough time that you had to call me out?" Mazu said as it rolled its giant yellow eyes upwards towards Haku who stood on its head.

"Mazu! Sorry for calling you out like this. I was in a bit of a bind. That guy over there was particularly tough to deal with." Haku said as he pointed to Kakuzu.

"What the hell is that?!" Kakuzu said in alarm. The giant catfish in front of him was so shocking that he momentarily forgot that two of his masks which made up two of his own hearts were destroyed.

"Oh? This is the guy causing you some problems huh?" Mazu said as it turned its giant yellow eyes onto Kakuzu. Kakuzu instantly felt that it became difficult to breathe. How can this beast exert such tremendous pressure? He thought. The lightning mask stood in front of him prepared to act at any moment.

"Fuck…" Hidan mumbled to himself as he noticed that the situation didn't look good for them.

"Hm...I suppose he does practice some weird technique kid. Kid, you should come train at Ryuga-Jo for a bit. I'll teach you how to gain massive power. Even guys like this won't be able to stand in your way. Anyways, want me to get rid of him for you?" Mazu said.

"Mn. If you don't mind." Haku replied amiably. Mazu stared at Kakuzu and said, "Sorry little one, but this kid doesn't seem to like you much. Guess you'll have to kick the bucket."

"Don't fuck with me!" Kakuzu screamed in anger and panic. He thrust forth all of his tendrils towards Mazu while also having his lightning mask release all of its power at the same time. Mazu stared indifferently as it said, "Kid. Watch closely at how awesome I am. Heavenly Sage Art Earth Style Great Mud Burial Jutsu!" Before any of Kakuzu's attacks could reach Mazu a huge trembling and quaking sound shook the earth beneath everyone. A large pool of dark brown mud instantly shot up from the ground like a geyser and interrupted Kakuzu's attacks. It then fell down from the sky and enveloped both Kakuzu and his lightning mask drowning them into the unfathomably deep mud in the ground. The only sound that could be heard after that was a loud rumbling before all of the mud slowly seeped back into the ground revealing Kakuzu's dead form next to a broken lighting mask.

"Kid, the summoning time for me is up. You need to increase your strength a little bit more if you want me to stick around longer. Think about what I said. If you ever want to get stronger just summon me. I can bring you back to train at Ryuga-Jo Palace. See you later kiddo." Mazu said as it disappeared in a thick cloud of white smoke. Haku dropped from the sky as he no longer had a foot hold atop Mazu's head and expertly landed on the ground.

"Thanks Mazu." Haku said to no one in particular.

"That's the catfish you told Izaya and I about?" Kimimaro said in shock.

"Mn." Haku nodded. Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu were still sitting a fair distance away from the battlefield with their jaws dropped and eyes wide open in shock.


	33. Danzo Takes Action

Chapter 33

As I sat next to Yamato-sensei watching Naruto attempt his Rasenshuriken I started to wonder whether Kakuzu and Hidan would also attack at this time. The way things have been going makes me question the timing of things now but maybe I should still check I thought to myself. I placed my hands in the clone hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." In a puff of white smoke a second Izaya appeared beside me.

"Eh? Why did you create a clone for?" Yamato asked bewildered.

"I just wanted to check on something." I replied as my clone disappeared with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and reappeared in my room. It then opened the window and jumped out as it walked around town. Eh? The atmosphere seems strange. Many of the Jonin and Chunin chakra signatures are spread way too thin and not many are left inside the village. Did they all go out on a mission? Don't tell me Hidan and Kakuzu really came to Konoha during this time. I then activated the Flying Thunder God once more and flew to Haku's location.

Swish!

Just as Shikamaru, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo were finally about to recover from the shock of Haku and Kimimaro's battle they were instantly shocked once more by my sudden arrival beside Haku. "Eh? Big brother, are you finally finished with what Yamato-sensei needed you for?" Haku asked. I however, didn't answer as I just stared at the destruction all around us.

"Er...Did I come at a good time or a bad time?" I said inquisitively. Shikamaru and the others recovered from their shock faster this time as Shikamaru said, "Izaya, so you came too, huh? Well, not that I'm complaining. We fought against the Akatsuki. Thankfully Haku and Kimimaro came just in time to back us up and saved us from a terrible fate. We probably would have died if they hadn't showed up."

"What the hell? How did this guy get here? Oi! Let me go you bastards! These bone things hurt. Kakuzu, are you really dead? Stop pretending! Hurry up and free us! We don't know what the hell these guys are gonna do to us!" Hidan screamed, cursed, and shouted. Haku turned to face Hidan and said, "Give it up. He's really dead. There's no way he survived Mazu's attack."

EH? So Hidan is still alive huh? Looks like Kimimaro did a good number on him I mentally thought and smirked. I walked over to Haku and Kimimaro and placed my hands on their shoulders saying, "Good job you two! Capturing one member of the Akatsuki and killing the other. Not an easy feat to accomplish." Shikamaru and the others walked over at this time as well to inspect and collect Kakuzu's body. "Kotetsu, Izumo, you both secure Kakuzu's body. I'll help take care of Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said.

"Mn. Then let's do that." They said in agreement. At that moment a few white birds flew in the air and off into the distance, however, I faintly sensed a watching eye through those birds when they flew by. I furrowed my brow. In my past life Asuma died and Kakuzu and Hidan were about to kill the others before they were called back by Pain. Those white birds must of been a technique of theirs in someway. Or maybe a technique of Konan. I turned my head to see Kotetsu and Izumo picking up Kakuzu's body when I stepped forward and said, "Wait."

"Eh? What is it?" They said.

"There's too many variables that could happen during the transport of these two Akatsuki members. Our best bet is to just have me teleport you guys to Konoha. I'll have my main body set up a place with Lord Fifth and I'll send you guys there." I replied.

"Can you do that?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded my head and dispelled the Shadow Clone technique turning into a puff of smoke. "Eh? So he was a clone the entire time?" Izumo said as he stared in wonderment.

As I sat next to Yamato my expression changed at that moment. Kakashi noticed my change in expression and said, "Is something wrong Izaya?"

"Well...I wouldn't say wrong, but something eventful did happen. Short story is that one Akatsuki member is dead and another one was captured. I'm going to meet with Lady Tsunade to set up a place to hold them and then directly teleport them into that space. This will reduce the number of variables that could come into play when attempting to transport them back to Konoha." I replied as I disappeared in the next moment.

"AH?" Both Kakashi and Yamato exclaimed as they took in the news and stared at the spot I was just at.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Yes." I replied as I walked in and saluted her.

"Izaya? If you're back does that mean Naruto completed his new technique?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, but he is getting very close. There's an important matter that needs to be taken care of. Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Haku, and Kimimaro encountered the Akatsuki. One is dead and they've captured the other. If I may be so bold to suggest my plan. First, we need a safe place to hold them immediately. Then I will then safely teleport them into that location so as to minimize any variables that may occur during their transport."

Tsunade quickly stood up from her seat as she yelled in shock, "WHAT?! Ahem! I mean. Shizune, quickly inform Lord Third and also gather our elite Anbu that specialize in interrogation including Morino Ibiki. Izaya, follow me, quickly."

"Yes!" Shizune and I replied as I followed her to a special holding cell beneath the compound of the Anbu's barracks. It was a dimly lit room far beneath the ground with different seals and barriers placed around. "Transport them here. I'm counting on you Izaya." She said.

"Mn." I nodded and left my special kunai in the middle of the place before disappearing.

Fwish!

"You're back. Did you secure a place with Lord Fifth?" Shikamaru asked.

"I did. Let's hurry. I'll also send Asuma-sensei to the hospital." I replied. I walked over to Hidan and activated my Wood Style, wrapping him up in a tight bundle. I then placed my hands on his cage which prompted him to start yelling. "Y-You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off right now you hear?! I said ge-..." He disappeared in a flash and reappeared at the designated location.

"Next." I said as I walked over to Kakuzu's body and placed my hand on his corpse. He too disappeared instantly. "Alright, Shikamaru, I'm sending you off with Asuma-sensei to the hospital." I said as I walked over to them.

"Mn. Please do." Shikamaru nodded.

"Thanks." Asuma said.

"Don't mention it." I replied as I teleported them near the hospital entrance. I then turned to Izumo, Kotetsu, Haku, and Kimimaro. "I'll take the five of us to Lady Tsunade and to where I sent the Akatsuki members." I relayed to them as I teleported them two at a time. Last but not least, myself I mentally said. I reappeared next to Tsunade in the next instant.

"Mn. Good job Izaya!" She said as she turned to look at me.

"So these are the two members of the Akatsuki in Konoha huh?" Hiruzen said as he walked in through the door.

"You bastards! What do you want to do huh? You can't kill me anyways so you should just let me go!" Hidan yelled. Soon after skilled members of the Anbu under Tsunade and Hiruzen walked in.

"Excellent work, Haku, Kimimaro, Kotetsu, Izumo, Izaya. We will take it over from here. Izaya, you may go first. As for the other four, aside from Asuma and Shikamaru I heard that you were the ones to actually fight and take down these two members of the Akatsuki. Give us your report and you can go after." Tsunade said.

"Yes!" We all replied. I was the first to leave as it seemed my job was done. So, turns out they did attack. It's a good thing Haku and Kimimaro are very strong now and that they made it in time to save Asuma I thought to myself as I disappeared and reappeared next to Yamato again. I sat back down to explain the entire situation to them.

Pitter Patter Pitter Patter.

"Hidan and Kakuzu failed. Hidan was captured and Kakuzu is dead." Pain said.

"So it seems." Konan said.

"Those Leaf shinobi are more skilled than anticipated. Hidan and Kakuzu must have been too careless. With Hidan captured and Kakuzu and Sasori dead, sealing the Two-Tails will take a bit longer than intended. It can't be helped. See if there's anyone else worth recruiting into Akatsuki." Pain said.

"Yes, I'll look into it." Konan replied respectfully before turning into a bunch of papers and flew off.

In a dark underground basement stood a man with a cane and half his face covered with bandages.

Fwish!

"Reporting Lord Danzo. Our plans to steal the body's of the two defeated Akatsuki members enroute to Konoha were foiled. Instead of their body's being transported they were instead directly teleported into a secure location underneath the Anbu Barracks of Lord Fifth and Lord Third by Karasuma Izaya. The prison that the remaining surviving Akatsuki member Hidan is held in is guarded by highly skilled Anbu 24/7 and will be difficult to breach." A Root Anbu said as he knelt before Danzo. Danzo clenched his cane with his left fist and had a scowl on his face. "Karasuma Izaya! I swear I will kill him and reclaim Shisui's eye. He's become a real thorn in my side. Heed my orders, tell unit three, four, and five to monitor Izaya and kill him when they have the chance. Have unit two monitor in the shadows and provide support if necessary."

"Yes." The Root Anbu replied and accepted his new orders and disappeared into the shadows. Danzo disappeared in a puff of smoke soon after.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hyuga Hiashi walked through the Hyuga manor as he took a look at the courtyard where Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were practicing their Taijutsu. He nodded his head in appreciation at their hard work before turning a corner and immediately paused. Noticing a figure in the shadows he immediately took up a defensive posture and said with a stern voice, "Reveal yourself!"

Tap. Tap. Tap. The figure slowly walked out of the shadows revealing to be Danzo.

"Eh? Lord Danzo?" Hiashi said as he lowered his defensive stance and resumed his normal posture of the Hyuga Clan Head.

"Hiashi. Pardon me for my intrusion upon your residence without notice." Danzo said.

"Of course, but what brings you to the Hyuga residence on such short notice?" Hiashi asked semi-warily of Danzo. Danzo walked by Hiashi as they both watched Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji continue their training in the courtyard. "I see the young members of the Hyuga Clan are training hard. You must be proud of them." Danzo said. Hiashi gave Danzo a sideways glance wondering what the heck this crafty old man was up to but answered, "Yes, I am very proud of their progress and dedication."

"If I recall, the next chosen heir to the Hyuga Clan will be Hyuga Hanabi correct?" Danzo asked.

"That is correct. As Hinata has abdicated the position and Neji is of the branch family the next in line is Hanabi. She has been studying and performing her duties as next head splendidly." Hiashi replied.

"Oh? Is that so? I wonder about that." Danzo said with hidden meaning. Hiashi raised his eyebrow in suspicion and said, "What do you mean Lord Danzo?"

"Hmm...I don't mean to interfere with the affairs of the Hyuga residence, but I hear that she has been spending quite some time with a boy named Karasuma Izaya. Have you heard of him?" Danzo replied.

"Hm? Izaya huh? I've seen him before. What do you mean when you say Hanabi has been spending time with him?" Hiashi inquired suspiciously.

"As the next head of the Hyuga Clan I thought she would be a bit more careful in choosing who she approaches. This Izaya child is too obscure. I researched his background and found that he was not originally from the Hidden Leaf. Who knows what kind of unknown and dark background he has. What kind of hidden motives might he have for joining the Hidden Leaf? Perhaps someone sent him as a spy. The fact remains that he is dangerous. It is unfortunate that Hiruzen is too soft and decided to let this unknown factor into our village. Even Tsunade turns a blind eye to this hidden danger. They have no clue as to what kind of threat they let linger and fester in our village. I do, however. That child has even attacked me once before in secret, however, because it was done in secrecy I do not possess the evidence to convict him of his crime. With Tsunade and Hiruzen being blinded by his act of innocence they will shield him from my words of wisdom. Before I can collect enough evidence I cannot move against him openly. I was merely wondering if you were aware that your daughter has been mingling with this hidden threat." Danzo stated.

"What?!" Hiashi exclaimed in surprise. "Impossible. Isn't that boy Izaya still just a child? How did he manage to find a chance and attack you in secret Lord Danzo? As for his background, is he truly not from the Hidden Leaf?"

"Do not underestimate that child. It is because he has such a mysterious background that we should all be wary. The fact that he had enough skill to attack me in secret should speak for itself. Think about it, have you ever seen this child's parents or relatives in the Leaf? Where did he come from before he attended the academy? A child with snow white hair and a blindfold, surly such features would be memorable. He is a wolf in sheep's clothing. And your daughter Hanabi seems to be a lamb for the slaughter. I would be more careful if I were you." Danzo replied as he turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Hiashi furrowed his brow with a look of caution and deep contemplation. Whether or not Danzo spoke the truth the fact remains that this Izaya boy is too unknown. It's better to have little contact with him just incase. He walked forward and said, "Hanabi!"

Just as Hanabi dodged a palm strike from Neji she heard her father call her name so she paused and turned her head. "Yes father?" She said as she jogged over to him. Hiashi stared down at her for a moment before saying, "Follow me. We need to talk." He then walked off into one of the private rooms with a confused Hanabi in tow. As the door closed Hiashi and Hanabi took a seat across from each other.

"Is there something you need father?" Hanabi asked inquisitively and nervously. For some reason she felt that there was a serious matter her father wished to discuss with her. After a moment of pause Hiashi looked at her with a stern face and said, "I heard you have been mingling with a boy named Karasuma Izaya. Is this true?"

Eh? Father wants to talk about Izaya? Why? Hanabi questioned mentally. She thought carefully about how to respond but decided there was nothing she needed to hide about this matter. There wasn't anything wrong with that she thought to herself. "Yes father. Izaya and I are friends. Did something happen?"

Hiashi furrowed his brow further. "So it's true then. From this day forth you are forbidden from meeting with him."

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock. "W-What do you mean forbidden from meeting with him? Father, explain so I can understand?"

"You are the next head of the Hyuga Clan. You needn't bother yourself with such people that have unclear backgrounds. It could endanger your life." Hiashi said in a commanding tone.

"Unclear background? Father, Izaya is from the Hidden Leaf Village! What wrong is there in our meeting each other?!" Hanabi exclaimed in confusion.

"From the Hidden Leaf? What part of unclear background did you miss? Before he attended the academy where was he? A child with his particular features would have been a memorable face in the village, yet no one knows where he came from or who his parents were before the academy. In fact, to this day no one still knows who his parents were. I've received word that he is a hidden danger to the Leaf. Whether or not this is true, the fact remains that he is too mysterious and could be a hidden danger to your life. As the next Head I expected you to be a bit more cautious." Hiashi replied.

"Father! You don't even know Izaya! He's not a danger to my life. Whether or not his background is known, Lord Third and Lord Fifth seem to trust him. In fact, he is even a direct disciple of Lord Third! How could Lord Third not know what kind of person Izaya is? If Lord Third trusts him then there is no reason why we need to be so wary. He even saved Lord Third's life when Orochimaru attacked the village! Even if he wasn't originally from the Leaf the fact is that he is a member of the Leaf now! How can you say such things about him?" Hanabi argued back.

Hiashi put a scowl on his face, "Look at you! Does he hold such influence over you already? You are being too emotional over this. He is just one boy! Forget about him. Even Lord Third makes mistakes. Look at Orochimaru for example. He too was a direct disciple under him but in the end Orochimaru defected and even attempted to destroy the village! Add this to the fact that Orochimaru was actually born and raised in the village whereas this Izaya boy probably wasn't even born here! It is better to be cautious than to fall into a trap. Stop meeting with him from now on."

"Father! You say that I am getting emotional over this, but Izaya is my friend. Aren't you also getting too emotional" Hanabi yelled.

"ENOUGH!" This is the end of the discussion. You may be next in line but the fact remains that you are not the Head of this Clan yet. I have the final say and I will decide what is best for you. Izaya has too many hidden dangers on him. You are forbidden from meeting him henceforth. Dismissed." Hiashi said in a commanding and overbearing voice. Hanabi just stared at her father with a look of anger, frustration, and hate. Never has her father decided to prevent her from meeting with specific people. In fact it was the opposite. Her father was the one to tell her which people she had to meet specifically, but other than that she was free to mingle with whomever. Why was this time different? Izaya had performed great merits for the Leaf so why would her father forbid her from being associated with him? She couldn't understand it. Tears welled up in her eyes at her frustration but she held them back. She wouldn't show weakness in front of her father so she stood up and slammed the door as hard as she could when she left the room.

When Hinata and Neji saw Hanabi walk past them in the courtyard they instantly knew something serious had happened between Hanabi and the Clan Head. Neji and Hinata just looked at each other before nodding as if they read each other's thoughts. Hinata chased after Hanabi's retreating form while Neji walked over to where the Clan Head Hiashi was.

Knock Knock.

Sigh. Hiashi let out a deep and long breath. "Enter."

Neji opened the door and bowed respectfully before saying, "Lord Hiashi, did something serious happen in the clan? Should I be aware about any dangers?"

Hiashi looked at Neji for a moment before answering, "Neji. Will you protect your cousins should anything dangerous befall them?"

Eh? Neji exclaimed in his head. Maybe something did happen within the clan he thought mentally. "Of course Lord Hiashi. It is my duty to protect the heirs of the clan with my life." He replied.

"Mn. Then that is good enough. There's no need for further discussion. I'd like to be alone for a bit." Hiashi said. Neji just nodded his head and walked away even more confused. "What the heck happened?" Neji mumbled to himself.

In a dark corner of the Hyuga compound stood Danzo hidden in the shadows. "Looks like things went well." Danzo whispered to himself before completely disappearing from the compound.

Phew. Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei finally let me go after Naruto successfully created his Rasenshuriken. It's already been a week since Hidan and Kakuzu were defeated. I wonder how the interrogation is going? As I was walking through the woods back to Konoha and away from the remote training ground Naruto was at, I sensed a flutter in the trees.

They concealed themselves well whoever is hiding in the shadows of the forest I mentally noted. They must be aware of my sensory abilities to be able to hide from my detection at this close of a proximity. Don't tell me Danzo is trying to use this opportunity to kill me? Well I am alone right now so I guess they'll make their move soon. This will be the third time he's attempted my assassination, I wonder what tricks he'll play this time. He's aware I have the Flying Thunder God and can leave anytime so he probably had some of his Anbu look for my markers around Konoha and remain on standby incase I fly to one of them. This means if I really want to escape I still have five safe options. Fly to Kimimaro or Haku who has a special kunai, Hiruzen-sensei who has a necklace with my sealing formula, Yamato-sensei who has a special kunai I gave him from before, and the Anbu prison holding Hidan where it is tightly guarded by Lord Third and Lord Fifth's skilled Anbu's. Even so, I should just elect to kill all these guys to reduce the number of Anbu in Danzo's division.

Just as I finished my thoughts I leaned back successfully dodging four shuriken and did a backflip dodging five kunai.

"Well, seems you guys couldn't wait any longer." I said with a smirk. I pulled out a special kunai as it spun in my hands and said, "Do your worse."


	34. Killing Izaya

Chapter 34

Ting! Ting! Fwish! Zwang!

Ten kunai soared past my head as I quickly ducked and jumped to my side dodging another three shuriken successfully. I held my special kunai in my right hand and successfully parried two kunai thrown straight at me as I jumped on the tree trunk to my right dodging another kunai aimed at my neck. A Root Anbu jumped down from the tree top above me and slashed with his sword prompting me to deflect his attack with my special kunai and spun my body at the same time ending up behind him successfully piercing my kunai into his neck killing him. As he was falling to the ground I grabbed his body and used it as a shield blocking twenty shuriken flying at me. Put Put Put!

After blocking the barrage of shuriken I threw my special kunai in the direction of the attack, however I was forced to jump to my left and up a tree top as a blast of Wind Ninjutsu destroyed the area I was just at. Two Anbu appeared from the shadows of the trees wielding a kunai in their hands. One stabbed with his right hand and the other swept at my feet. I jumped to dodge the sweep and grabbed onto the others hand. Holding tightly onto the Anbu's arm I threw a powerful air kick into his face using the force of the recoil to jump out of the other Anbu's reach. As I landed on another branch three Anbu rushed at me with their swords. I sidestepped two blades, dropped a paper bomb, and flew to the special kunai I threw earlier before the third blade could reach me. Not a moment later the bomb went off causing heavy damage to those Anbu.

As I grabbed my special kunai three Anbu trapped me in their encirclement and unleashed a combination of Wind, Fire, and Lighting Ninjutsu. I quickly jumped into the air to dodge their attack only to be met with three Anbu in the air above me stabbing downwards with their swords. I twisted my body and threw my special kunai to a tree in the distance. Just as the swords were about to pierce me I disappeared and reappeared next to my kunai. I took a deep breath as I thought, Danzo really wants me dead. The Anbu he sent this time are way more skilled and coordinated then the ones he sent in the past, and there's more of them too. I can't even sense their presence until the last moment. What kind of special technique did Danzo place on these Anbu to keep their presence hidden even from me?

Just as four Anbu appeared behind me I jumped to a higher branch and hung upside down as I weaved the signs of Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake and said, "Wood Style Great Forest Jutsu!" I stuck out my left hand causing large tendrils of wood to shoot forth capturing two Anbu while the other two successfully jumped out of the way. I clenched my fist as my wood technique constricted and crushed the bodies of the two that were ensnared. Three other Anbu were rushing towards me at this moment prompting me to throw my special kunai at them and weaving the signs of Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger and said, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More than 100 special kunai flew out at high speeds piercing through the air.

One Anbu quickly formed the sign of Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog and said, "Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu!" A giant wall of earth successfully blocked the attack, however it impaired their vision so I flew to a kunai near the top of the wall and grabbed two special kunai before doing a flip over the wall. As I was in the air I threw the two kunai and killed two of the Anbu as I landed right in front of the third. He quickly threw a right punch but I parried with my left hand. He kicked with his left leg as I blocked with my right knee. He punched, thrusted, kicked, swept, dodged, blocked, parried, flipped, grappled, and twisted but I countered and met him blow for blow as I finally broke his arm, dislocated his knee, and twisted his head effectively killing him.

A pair of hands shot out from the ground and grabbed my ankles at this moment preventing me from moving as two Anbu shot out at great speeds from my left and right sides thrusting their swords out at my body. Just before the swords reached me I flew to one of my hundred special kunai lying around the forest floor causing the two Anbu to skewer each other as they couldn't react in time at the last moment. I quickly turned my head to the left and kicked with my right leg dodging and deflecting two kunai thrown at me. I jumped up as a large fuma shuriken flew past and stuck my hands out to my sides successfully grabbing two kunai that were thrown at me. I twisted my body in the air and threw both kunai back from their point of origin. Both Anbu dodged behind a tree before they could get hit. Just as I was about to land, a powerful blast of Wind Ninjutsu shot towards me, but I flew to a different kunai in the forest.

A blast of lighting was aimed at me in that moment prompting me to jump up and hang upside down on a branch with my feet. I quickly formed the Snake hand sign and said, "Wood Style Silent Strangle Jutsu!" The Anbu that just appeared on the branch above me was instantly bounded and incapacitated by the thick wood vines. I quickly appeared behind him and was about to kill him when a light flashed beneath my feet instantly rooting me in place.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. It was at this moment that two Anbu rushed at me from the front and from behind. I quickly shifted my body as their swords pierced into me just missing my vital points. I held onto the blades of the swords to prevent them from moving as I coughed and spit up some blood struggling to move. "You bastards! This is a Space-Locking Seal. There's no way you amateurs could perform such a difficult Sealing Jutsu. Did Danzo prepare this for you all beforehand?" I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Accept your fate Karasuma Izaya. Today you die here. Activate the barrier!" The Anbu in front of me said. At that moment a powerful barrier field engulfed the entire forest. I coughed up more blood as I struggled to move. "I'm impressed. The Anbu Danzo sent came quite prepared this time. This is also a Space-Locking Barrier isn't it? To prevent me from escaping with my Flying Thunder God, to place this barrier takes quite the time to set up. He's determined I'll give him that."

"Your mistake was your overconfidence and not leaving the moment you noticed something wrong. This barrier is called the Suicide Colosseum Barrier. It creates a powerful illusion on the outside so no one will even suspect that something is wrong inside. It reacts to our chakra and there is only one way to leave. Either the only one left in this barrier alive is us or the enemy. Unless you kill all of us you can't leave." The Anbu behind me said.

"Tch. How troublesome, however, that also means that unless you kill me none of you are also able to leave this place, hence the name suicide." I replied.

"It doesn't matter. You are powerful, I give you that, but not even you have the capability to kill all of us." An Anbu said as more than thirty more Anbu appeared in the vicinity.

"Guess it can't be helped. Since none of us are leaving for the time being anyways." I said as I let go of one of the blades pierced in my body and pulled off my blindfold. At that moment the Anbu in front of me froze up and couldn't move anymore as I stared him in the eyes. "Genjutsu!" I said. I quickly turned my head behind me and said, "Amaterasu!"

"AHHHH!" The Anbu stabbing the blade behind me screamed in agony as the black flames incinerated his body. I quickly destroyed the Space-Locking Seal beneath my feet with Amaterasu before quickly flying to a special kunai out of the encirclement of the Anbu. Just as I disappeared, more than a hundred ninja tools struck the spot I was just at.

"Mangekyou Sharingan?! Shit! He actually possesses the Sharingan?" The Anbu's exclaimed.

"Too bad you can't leave to tell Danzo." I replied with a smirk as more blood seeped out from my wounds and lips. Poisoned blades huh? I mentally noted as pulled out the blades from my body and feeling my body worsening and weakening. Three Anbu ambushed me from the shadows of the trees as I quickly responded by jumping up dodging two kicks and grabbing the arm of the third. I performed a flare in the air using the arm of the Anbu as leverage and kicked two of the Anbu before breaking the arm of the last Anbu and kicking him into two other Anbu rushing over this way. I did a backflip dodging several senbon needles and jumped behind a tree as I felt my head go dizzy. I coughed more blood as I silently cursed whatever poison Danzo had those Anbu use. If it wasn't for my body's powerful regeneration skills I probably would have lost consciousness already.

I jumped up the tree I was hiding behind and dodged several shuriken and then kicked off the tree onto a different one dodging a Fire Ninjutsu attack. Just as an Anbu appeared behind me I did a backflip in the air and arrived behind him as I said, "Taiyougan!" A dense and bright golden sphere appeared on my hand as a loud HUUUMMMMM sound was heard. It looked like a small sun and the core of a nuclear reactor was being held in my hands. I thrust the golden sphere forwards as it instantly pierced the body of the Anbu before a bright golden light erupted from his entire being before all that was left in his place was a pile of ashes.

"W-What the hell was that!" Many of the Anbu exclaimed as they saw one of their comrades instantly turn into nothing but ashes. As they stared at me they collectively thought the same thing. A demon! With my blood red eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan, bloody wounds on my body, and blood seeping out of my mouth with a power that can turn one into ashes, it gave them the impression that they were fighting a demon instead of a 15 or 16 year old ninja of the Leaf. While they became even more cautious approaching me than before, I pretended to give off an air of confidence when in reality I fought to remain conscious. I have to end this quickly or else it's over for me I thought. I dashed into the midst of their group catching them off guard as they didn't anticipate me attacking them en masse like this.

I dodged three blades and jumped onto the shoulders of an Anbu twisting his neck killing him. I used his dead body to block several ninja tools before dashing out to the side and sweeping the legs of two other Anbu. Before I could kill them I backflipped away dodging the blades of two others and flew to a special kunai dodging an Earth Style Ninjutsu. "Fire Style FireBall Jutsu!" An Anbu shouted. I flew to another kunai out of the way and formed the clone seal saying, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four other clones of me appeared. Five Anbu formed hand signs and unleashed a barrage of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning Style Jutsu at me. The four clones and I also formed the same hand signs at the same time using Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lighting Style Jutsu. I then focused my left eye on all five nature techniques and said, "Kuninotokotachi!" Immediately all five elemental attacks that my clones and I used shrunk to half their size, however, their power became twice as strong in their condensed form and easily overpowered the Jutsu of the five Anbu effectively overtaking them and causing massive damage where they stood.

"Impossible! His technique became smaller, how did he overpower them?" The surviving Anbu's exclaimed in shock. The four shadow clones jumped in the midst of some of the Anbu as I activated the Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu effectively blowing them up. Before the Anbu could have anymore time to contemplate I combined the power of Amaterasu and Kuninotokotachi and aimed the technique at ten Anbu in the vicinity. I created a large flame with Amaterasu, but made it incredibly small with Kuninotokotachi making it not only even more powerful, but also undetectable to the Anbu. Without knowing what happened they screamed in agony as their body's had a large hole appear in them with black flames burning throughout. "That was more effective than I thought." I muttered to myself as I suddenly swayed a bit and clutched my eyes. Shit, I probably don't have much time before the poison incapacitates me.

Splish Splish Splish!

"Agh!" I groaned as three shuriken sunk into my right leg, my left shoulder, and my right chest. I quickly placed my right hand up and blocked a kick to my chest while the force flung me into the trunk of a tree. I spit out more blood as I quickly rolled to my side dodging a sword that was thrown at me. I formed the hand sign of Ox, Hare, Monkey and said, "Chidori!" I grabbed the sword and channeled the Chidori into it as I blocked the blade of an Anbu above me and cut through his sword killing him by slicing his throat. I did a backflip dodging a Fire Ninjutsu attack and threw the Chidori enhanced sword as it stabbed into two Anbu killing them. I huffed and panted and struggled to remain awake. They somehow are able to conceal themselves from my senses. I can find them with the Mangekyou but that's only if they are within a certain distance. If they hide further back in the forest they can escape my eyes. They only have to whittle down my strength and wait for the poison to completely overtake me. Guess I'll just let loose.

I quickly dashed to the edge of the barrier and said, "Yo, have any of you ever faced the attack of a Tailed Beast Bomb?" The remaining Anbu's narrowed their eyes in confusion at what I was about to do.

"Heh, I'll let you have a taste of a precursor. It's not exactly a Tailed Beast Bomb but it really isn't too far off." I said. I placed both palms in front of me and said, "Great Taiyougan!" A small golden sun-like energy sphere appeared in the palm of my hands and in the next second grew to a size as large as myself. An incredibly loud HUUUUUUMMMMMMM sound erupted from the giant sphere. This is like the equivalent of Naruto's Big Ball Rasenshuriken, only more dangerous since this combines four chakra natures and not just wind nature. Before, I controlled the tunnel of the wind to force all the condensed energy in a confined direction so this technique doesn't just explode everywhere. That's why that Anbu I used this technique on earlier turned to ash and nothing else happened to the surroundings. This time I'll just let the force go everywhere. No matter where you are hiding you can't escape from this I smirked and thought to myself. Although, that includes me too since I'm trapped in this damn barrier I lamented.

"W-What the hell is he going to do?!" The surviving Anbu's exclaimed with panic.

"Heh, die!" I yelled as I shot forth the Giant Taiyougan as far as I could so I would only be affected by the residual blast. I then activated my left Mangekyou Sharingan's power, Kuninotokotachi, to further increase and double the size of the technique to ensure an even greater area of damage. This won't increase the power, but it'll increase the area that is affected. Good thing Hiruzen-sensei let me make a contract with the First Hokage's summoning I mentally thought. I then quickly placed my hand on the ground and said, "Summoning Jutsu Quintuple Rashomon!" Five Giant Monstrous Gates appeared in front of me to help minimize the force of the explosion as I also weaved the signs of Rat, Dog, Tiger and said, "Wood Style Wood Dome Jutsu!" Large thick branches of wood quickly covered and sheltered me in a protective shell. Just as I braced myself for impact a colossal explosion filled the entire forest and shook the very core of the ground. The barrier quaked and creaked at the impact of the force as the forest was razed to the ground. The five Rashomon Gates were blown to bits and pieces, however, it was successful in greatly reducing the force of the impact with each destroyed gate. The powerful force of the explosion tore open the Wood Dome and blew me straight into the barrier's wall.

I laid pushed against the wall with no strength in my body as the force of the explosion continued to keep me pinned there for the next 5 seconds before dissipating. A giant crater with destroyed wood pieces on the outskirts of the barrier was all that was left of this place. I noticed the barrier begin to disintegrate and smirked. Success. I mentally rejoiced as blood pooled out from my mouth. I struggled to raise my right hand into the seal of confrontation and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu."

Puff.

A plume of white smoke filled the air as Hiruzen walked around Konoha enjoying a less stressful life without having to focus on the paperwork a Hokage had to do. Oh? I wonder if something is wrong. Hiruzen thought as he saw Hyuga Hinata comforting her younger sister Hyuga Hanabi. In a dark corner filled with shadows stood Danzo as he observed the situation. "Damn Hiruzen. I had wanted to drive a wedge between the Hyuga Clan and Izaya. Frame Izaya for injuring the young heiress and justify my actions for his assassination. This would gain the approval of the Hyuga Clan, a powerful Clan that is important to the Leaf. Not only would Hiruzen be forced to consider the stance of the Clan over a mere boy, so too would Tsunade. In the end, with everything I prepared for the Anbu they should have no problems killing that child Izaya. Once he's dead we'll clean up the evidence. With no evidence they cannot convict me and as an elder of the Leaf I hold more importance than a dead child. I need to leave before Hiruzen notices my presence." Danzo slowly faded away, disappearing completely.

"Ahem. Ahem. What a beautiful evening wouldn't you say so?" Hiruzen said out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Hinata replied in surprise as she turned around to see Lord Third.

Sniff. "Excuse me for my improper display of emotions Lord Third." Hanabi said as she wiped away some tears and bowed respectfully.

"Hm? What improper display of emotions? If you do not cry when you are sad or do not smile when you are happy, then I would consider that an improper display of emotions." Hiruzen said. "What seems to be troubling one so young such as yourself?" He asked. Hanabi calmed down her emotions and said, "I don't mean to trouble you with my personal issues Lord Third. It's just that I had an argument with the Clan Head. He gave me an order that I didn't believe in and I refused to follow. He is, however the current Clan Head and so his orders are absolute. I am the next in line as Head of the Clan and therefore, if I show any disobedience to the current Clan Head it would also set a bad example in the Clan. I'm not sure what to do." Hanabi turned and looked at Hinata and said, "I always wanted to better understand how and why Hinata and Neji decided to take fate in their own hands and stand up to the rules of the clan, but I never really understood them. Now, for the first time I think I can understand their actions."

Puff. Hiruzen had a pensive look in his eyes. "Fate huh? Hm...We are shinobi. To shinobi we are the ones who defy fate. To be a shinobi means that you forge your own fate. That becomes your ninja way. Shinobi take on dangerous missions everyday and can lose their lives at any moment, but many still aspire to become shinobi. Why is that? It is because we all have something precious that we wish to protect. In order to protect something precious to you means that you may have to go against fate even if the odds seem to be against you. A shinobi is one who endures all hardships and continues to work against fate by forging their own path. Even if we shinobi may lose our lives one day we still forge a path of our own choosing because those who resign themselves to the fate of other's making means that they have not only given up on themselves, but that they have abandoned the very things they wished to protect.

As the Third Hokage I have many things I wish to protect and I will use my life if need be to protect those things that are precious to me. The sad part is not dying itself. Rather it is dying without following your own path and beliefs. In this life one should decide whether they will they be happy resigning themselves to a fate of someone's choosing, or will they forge a path ahead themselves and capture their own happiness. Whether your road ends long or short, you must at least answer this question, were you truly able to smile from the bottom of your heart at the very end? That is why so many struggle everyday to find what their ninja way is. They wish to forge a path that they can be proud of so that in the end they may meet the crossroads with a smile from the bottom of their hearts... Well, these are only words from an old man now. Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, I hope that whatever path you choose to take, you will be able to smile from the bottom of your hearts."

Puff. Another plume of smoke filled the air as a silence fell over the three of them. Hanabi wiped away all the tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you Lord Third. Your words have helped me clear my mind."

"Mn." Hiruzen smiled, however in the next moment he was instantly shocked.

Thud.

Cough. Izaya vomited a mouthful of blood at this moment as he appeared on the ground next to Lord Third.

"Izaya!" Hanabi shouted in alarm.

Why does that sound like Hanabi's voice? I swore I teleported to Lord Third I thought to myself before everything went completely black. Hinata was shocked and horrified at the bloody sight of Izaya.

"Not good!" Hiruzen said with a shocked expression. He quickly picked up Izaya's body and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	35. Discussion

Chapter 35

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

A screen continued to monitor Izaya's heart rate and condition as he lay unconscious on a hospital bed while several people stood around the room. "Tsk. That bastard! It must've been Danzo!" Tsunade cursed.

"Hmm...If you were trying to gather evidence before you could convict Danzo in public, then I suggest you forget about it. This should be evidence enough already don't you think?" Jiraiya commented. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "Then what do you suggest I do?" Hiruzen said as he stared out the window. Yamato clenched his fist as he said, "Please excuse me if I seem brash but this time Danzo has truly gone too far! Not only has he continued to keep his disbanded organization intact but he has even gone to the extent of attempting to murder one of the Leaf's very own shinobi! And all this just because Izaya refused to join his organization? I believe he should be removed from his position as elder and be imprisoned."

Kakashi had a look of contemplation as well before saying, "Danzo is too dangerous to be left alone. We already knew that he had hidden motives to move against Lord Fifth, but to act against Izaya like this so openly and within the territory of the Leaf shows that he has no more regard for the Hokage's authority."

"One problem just pops up after another. Aside from Danzo, apparently Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke. Most likely he's going after Itachi now as we speak. Not only that, but apparently Roshi, the Jinchuriki of the Four Tails is missing. Most likely the work of the Akatsuki." Jiraiya commented.

"Tsk. So soon? After the Three Tails was captured by the Akatsuki not that long ago. They sure work fast." Tsunade scowled. Kakashi turned to look at the unconscious form of Izaya and said, "It's already been a week but he still hasn't woken. What kind of poison did Danzo even use on him?" Everyone then turned to look at Izaya at that moment in silent contemplation.

"It was a new type of poison. He probably was concocting something up in the shadows. Most likely he had some help from Orochimaru making it. It was difficult to remove from his body. The poison affected him at the cellular level. Fortunately his body is unique and was strong enough to combat the degenerative nature of the poison ensuring he didn't die." Tsunade said as she turned to Hiruzen. "Which I think you owe us an explanation Sarutobi-sensei. It appears you weren't surprised about what I told you when I operated on him the day you brought him to me."

Everyone then turned to look at Hiruzen.

"Hm? What does she mean Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

Hiruzen let out a sigh.

"The reason this kid Izaya survived Danzo's poison is because many of the cells in his body are from the First Hokage Hashirama Senju." Tsunade said.

"Huh?!" Everyone else but Tsunade and Hiruzen exclaimed in shock.

"Not only that, this kid even possesses the Sharingan." She continued.

"EH?!" Once again everyone became shocked. They all just stared at Lord Third for an explanation.

Hiruzen let out another sigh as he started his explanation. "Many years ago Izaya, Haku, and Kimimaro appeared in front of my doorstep and asked me to take them in. They were only 7 years old at the time. They travelled the distance from the Land of Water to the Land of Fire and ended up here in Konoha. As you all know by now, Haku is the last surviving member of the Yuki clan famous for their Ice Style Kekkei Genkai and Kimimaro is the last surviving member of the Kaguya Clan. Kimimaro can even utilize the rare Kekkei Genkai of his Clan that allows for bone manipulation. Izaya, however, was an experimental subject of Orochimaru."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked at this revelation, although at the back of their minds they had already made a guess after hearing what Tsunade had told them just prior. Hiruzen continued. "According to Izaya, Orochimaru created his body with the unique trait of being able to easily assimilate various Kekkei Genkai. He infused many different bloodlines into his body and had all of them coexist with the help of Hashirama Senju's powerful cells. The cells of the First Hokage have such great vitality that they were able to not only give new life and energy to the other bloodlines in his body, but also harmonize those bloodlines into one. Orochimaru also implanted the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan in hopes to create an ultimate body for which he could possess. Izaya's body has probably already assimilated the bloodline of the Uchiha Clan as well, although to what degree I am unsure of. Once Izaya became conscious Orochimaru taught him various subjects and continued his experiments on Izaya's mind and body. His experiments on Izaya's body had to do with testing his bloodlines and his experiment on Izaya's mind had to do with torture in an attempt to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan before he would possess the body. By the time Izaya turned 5 years old he could no longer endure the pain and torture on his body as his will power was too weak to handle everything. Orochimaru thought that Izaya had died and abandoned him at one of his remote labs in the Land of Water. Izaya, however, ended up surviving and escaped that lab. On his journey to the Land of Fire he encountered Haku and Kimimaro and that is how they all ended up here. I took pity on them and felt responsible for his fate. Orochimaru was, after all, my pupil. I helped conceal his Sharingan and acclimate those three into the Leaf. I have no regrets about my choices on this matter. To this day those three remain some of the most splendid shinobi of the younger generation of the Leaf."

Everyone remained quiet for a while as they took in everything Lord Third just said. Kakashi was the first to speak up. "No wonder you asked me to look after these three. Turns out they had such a history. Well, I'm glad that they're in this village as Leaf shinobi. This is all the more reason why we can't just let Danzo be." Yamato spoke up next. "That's right. They are my precious students. I've watched them grow up since they were young. I won't let Danzo get away after what he's done to my pupils."

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "That old fogey. Seriously, is the only reason he's going after Izaya's life because he refused to join Danzo's organization? I feel like there's something missing. If it was just refusal I don't think Danzo would go as far as to try to kill him." Tsunade furrowed her brow in deep thought. "True. Although Izaya can use the Wood Style and Danzo covets that ability the fact remains that Yamato was once a member of Root, but in the end he was able to gain freedom from that dark place and join under Lord Third. What's the real reason behind Danzo's actions this time?"

"Perhaps only Izaya knows." Kakashi said in contemplation.

"I have a pretty good guess." Hiruzen said as he mulled over his thoughts.

"Oh? Are you going to elaborate Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade inquired with curiosity. Hiruzen nodded his head. "Mn. Over the last two and a half years I had Izaya, Haku, and Kimimaro perform Anbu duties for me. After reading over the handwritten details of their missions I can guess why Danzo is so adamant about killing Izaya. During one of their missions Danzo attempted to recruit Izaya into his organization. After being refused Danzo utilized the power of the Sharingan he stole from Uchiha Shisui to influence Izaya's choices. What Danzo did not anticipate, however, was that Izaya had already suspected a plot from Danzo and outwitted him. Danzo casted Shisui's Genjutsu on someone else and this allowed Izaya enough time to remove Shisui's eye from Danzo. He then successfully fled before Danzo could retaliate. Most likely Danzo is angered by his failure to not only recruit Izaya, but the loss of Shisui's eye which would grant him control over anyone he wishes. It is for this reason that he sees Izaya as a threat and a thorn in his side and hopes to be rid of him once and for all. He fears the power that Shisui's eye can grant Izaya and believes that eventually Izaya would use its power against the Leaf. He believes no one other than he would know how to use it for the greater good. That is why he tried to steal Shisui's eye in the past and attempted to kill him. He also hopes he can recover Shisui's eye, although Izaya has not said anything about what he has done with it. It's possible that he has already destroyed it. It is my fault for giving Danzo too much power in the past and being too indecisive on important matters that has led to this. I had always wished to have everyone be able to live in peace and harmony but it appears that it is not possible."

Everyone became silent again as they thought deeply about the matter.

"Tch. That bastard Danzo. Oi, Sarutobi-sensei. If you and I work together we can convince the other two elders Homura and Koharu to join our side and impeach Danzo from his position as elder. This will remove any official power he has in the village. After that we can openly move against him without causing any major political damage. He has already disobeyed your orders to disband Root. He is plotting to remove me as Hokage. He has worked together with Orochimaru. And now he has severely injured and attempted to kill one of our very own Leaf shinobi. I haven't even had the chance yet to tell Izaya that he has been promoted to Jonin." Tsunade said in frustration.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Very well. I will help you convince Homura and Koharu to join us in removing Danzo as an elder. By the way Kakashi, Yamato, you both went to the site of the attack to investigate, what did you discover?" Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other with a complicated gaze before Kakashi spoke up. "There wasn't much we could find. The site where this battle took place in was a large forest between the remote training grounds Naruto was using for his new Jutsu and the Leaf village. The thing is, there's only a giant crater left where the forest used to be. It must have been an insane battle to cause such damage to a forest that large. After seeing the state of the battlefield I'm surprised that Izaya managed to make it out alive at all."

"Oh? That incredible of a battle huh? That kid truly must be something then." Jiraiya commented as he took a good look at Izaya's sleeping form. Kakashi nodded and said, "Aside from Naruto, Izaya reminds me of Lord Fourth. Not only can he use the Flying Thunder God, he can even use the Rasengan."

"EH? Truly?" Everyone said in shock except Yamato and Kakashi. Tsunade let out a sigh and said, "Alright. I think we spent enough time dawdling around here. I've already stationed highly skilled Anbu to keep guard over this room. Haku and Kimimaro included. We need to discuss Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi, put together a team and go after him and Itachi. If we can capture Itachi then perhaps Sasuke will return to the village." "Yes." Kakashi saluted as he accepted the mission. "Jiraiya...You…" Tsunade hesitated to speak further.

"Pwahahaha! What's wrong Tsunade? I told you already. I'm going. Infiltration and information gathering is my specialty. Don't forget, I am one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin!" Jiraiya said as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Hm? What is it?" Yamato asked.

"Heh. I found information that says the leader of the Akatsuki is in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Whether or not this is true I'm going to verify the information before we decide to make a move." Jiraiya said. Everyone else's eyes widened in shock while Tsunade had a complicated and worried look.

"Are you sure about this Jiraiya? Perhaps I should accompany you. If this information is true then it will be truly dangerous." Hiruzen said with concern. Jiraiya had a serious look on his face as he said, "Sarutobi-sensei, you're very old now so you won't be able to move about as easily as I can. My techniques are better for espionage type missions. Not only that but we don't have the manpower to spare for all the current issues arising. We need Kakashi to put together a team to go after Sasuke and Itachi. We need you and Tsunade to remain in the village and hold down the fort to prevent Danzo from doing anything too drastic. This is why I'm the best bet at going to verify this information. The border regulations are very strict in the Hidden Rain Village so it's best if I go alone."

After a few more rounds of discussion everyone slowly left Izaya's room. As Tsunade walked out of the room she took a good look at the hallway and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Haku, Kimimaro, and Hanabi either sitting, sleeping, or pacing back and forth as they all waited for the higher ups to finish their discussion. Everyone has been coming to visit Izaya's room ever since they heard about what had happened. A few of them even come everyday, especially Kimimaro, Haku, and Hanabi. Hanabi had to either sneak out of the Hyuga residence or play some sort of clever trick to avoid getting found out by her father. The moment Hanabi saw Tsunade walk out of the room she ran over as her eyes watered, but she held back the tears. "I-Is Izaya awake yet? It's already been a whole week! He's getting better right?" Hanabi asked emotionally.

Tsunade just let out a sigh. "Don't worry. There isn't any danger to his life anymore. I just don't know when he'll wake up. The poison affected his mind as well as his body. While I can heal the physical damage I can't do anything about his current unconscious state. When he awakens will depend on him now." She then placed a comforting hand on Hanabi's shoulder and smiled at Haku and Kimimaro and said, "You should all know how strong Izaya is. Don't worry, he'll pull through. Believe in his strength." Tsunade then walked off. Everyone in the hallway immediately crammed inside Izaya's hospital room as they each talked to his unconscious form in hopes he'd wake up. Lord Third had also replaced Izaya's blindfold with a new one a while ago to help protect his secret.

After a few hours the sun began to set and the only ones left were Haku, Kimimaro, and Hanabi. "I'll guard the roof." Haku said as he disappeared and stood guard outside. Kimimaro nodded as he walked out in the hallway and stood guard outside the door. Hanabi sat alone next to Izaya's bed as she held onto his hand and finally let some tears fall. Sniff. "You idiot. You said that I didn't have to worry about you because you were strong. Now look what happened. I even fought back against my father for you. Wake up dummy. You already went away for two and a half years without saying anything to me. Now that you're back you aren't allowed to sleep like this. It doesn't feel any different than when you disappeared on your mission. You're so close but how come you're still so far away." Hanabi said as her voice quaked. She attempted to wipe away some of her tears as they fell down...They fell slowly and softly and dripped down on Izaya's hand before rolling down the side of his palm leaving behind a trail of warm wet salty water filled with deep emotions of fear, worry, fondness, sadness, hurt, anger, compassion, and yearning. Perhaps Hanabi was still too young to know what love really was, but at this moment, she thought maybe, just maybe, she might have begun to fall in love.

Is this how Hinata feels about Naruto. Is this how Sakura feels about Sasuke? She thought silently to herself as she attempted to calm down her emotions and finally wiped away all of her tears. She then sat in a comfortable silence as she watched Izaya's chest rise up and down and listened to his steady breathing as she began to tell him about her day.


	36. Regaining Consciousness

Chapter 36

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"So you've come at last...Sasuke." Itachi said opening his eyes at this moment as he watched Sasuke turn the corner of the Uchiha Hideout and stop a few meters away from Itachi sitting on his throne. Sasuke glared at Itachi and smirked. "Itachi. Today you will pay for all the crimes that you committed."

"I once told you only to come before me when you obtained the same eyes as mine." Itachi said.

"Heh. Don't think that things will always go the way you want. I'm not just going to do something because you say it." Sasuke replied. Itachi remained silent for a moment as he recalled his conversation with Izaya in the forest awhile back. "Indeed. I was too confident that everything was under my control." Itachi said with a sigh.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't expect this kind of tone from Itachi which made him a tad bit angrier. What right did Itachi have to sound like he was lamenting. Wasn't he supposed to be his cruel older brother who killed the entire Uchiha Clan along with his mother and father? "Itachi, before your death you will give me some answers." Sasuke said with gritted teeth.

"If answers are what you seek then you must ask the right questions." Itachi said indifferently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Whether I ask the right questions or not you will tell me everything you know."

"Such a commanding tone requires one to have the strength first. Demanding and asking are very different." Itachi replied.

"Hell if I give a damn! You're a dead man anyways!" Sasuke shouted. At this moment Itachi appeared beside Sasuke and said, "Then will you be the one to kill me?"

Sasuke turned and swung his right hand towards Itachi's face as Itachi blocked with a swing of his own right hand. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him off balance as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke quickly pulled out his sword with his left hand and expertly blocked the kunai with the flat of his blade. Itachi dropped his kunai and grabbed Sasuke's left wrist and jumped in the air aiming to kick him in the head. Sasuke blocked the kick with his right elbow and and grabbed Itachi's ankles flinging him over his shoulder while thrusting his sword upwards to stab Itachi. Itachi twisted his body in the air and grabbed onto the cloak Sasuke was wearing to give him a stable base and used that as leverage to swing his body away from the sword. He then kicked his leg at Sasuke's wrist effectively removing the sword from Sasuke's hand as the sword became stuck on the ceiling. Itachi threw a knee strike at Sasuke prompting him to lean backwards to dodge. This let Itachi grab onto a disoriented Sasuke's left arm and flung him over his shoulder onto the ground. Sasuke rolled a few feet into the distance as his cloak came off. He rolled into a kneeling position and activated Chidori as he rushed towards Itachi. Sasuke then said, "Chidori Stream!" The lightning from the Chidori spread all over the ground prompting Itachi to jump in the air to dodge, however, just as he did Sasuke appeared by his sword in the ceiling and used it to pierce Itachi's body back on the ground. As Itachi lay there with his body pierced looking at Sasuke's Sharingan with his own Sharingan he simply said, "You've gotten...Stronger...Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at Itachi and said, "In the end there is something I wish to know." As Sasuke was going to ask Itachi his question Itachi pointed at Sasuke's forehead before pointing towards the throne in the room where he was sitting perfectly uninjured. It all happened in a Genjutsu. Itachi's lying corpse soon turned into a flock of crows as they cawed away in the room. Itachi sat with calm indifference and said, "Although it isn't over yet, what is it you wish to know? I'll listen." After a few more bouts of Genjutsu Sasuke asked his question. "Back then, you said that if I awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan then there would be three users. Who is the third person of the Uchiha Clan you spoke of?" Itachi sat in his chair as he sighed and said, "Why...would you want to know something like that?"

"After I kill you he's next on the list. That's why." Sasuke replied.

"Kill him?" Itachi asked.

"On the night of the Uchiha Clan's massacre you told me there was a third person. There was another person of the Uchiha Clan that you didn't kill, which means they helped you massacre the Clan. As strong as you are, even you couldn't take out the entire police force on your own." Sasuke said as he gave his analyses. Itachi simply smirked and said, "So you've figured it out."

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed once more and said, "Uchiha...Madara…He was one of the founders of Konoha and the first to ever awaken the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Madara is dead." Sasuke said.

"Madara is alive. Whether you believe me or not is up to you." Itachi replied.

"Stop messing around!" Sasuke shouted.

"People live their lives bound by what they see as right and true. That is what they call reality. However, right and true are nothing but vague terms. Their reality could turn out to be an illusion. Everyone is living by their own assumptions. Wouldn't you agree?" Itachi said.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes. Itachi smirked. "Madara being dead was your own convenient assumption." He paused momentarily as his meeting with Izaya once again resurfaced in his mind before a sad and soft expression graced his face. He felt the cool touch of Izaya's special kunai hanging on his waist as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and gave a small smile before saying, "And believing that everything would go as I planned it was my own convenient assumption."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said, "On that night I was so young I had to pretend that it was just a nightmare. I wanted to believe it was just a terrible illusion. But there is no mistake that it was a reality!" He then shot a stream of his Chidori at another Itachi sitting in the distance as the current one beside Sasuke faded away as an illusion. "My eyes are different than before. I can see through your illusions!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi continued to sit with a complicated look in his eyes.

"When one dabbles in the art of illusions for too long, sometimes one can become lost in the illusions themselves. When facing someone who uses Genjutsu one must either be strong enough to dispel the illusion on their own, or rely on the strength of their comrades." Itachi said.

"What the hell are you babbling on about now." Sasuke said.

"I always thought that as long as I had a clear goal I would never lose my way no matter how many lies and illusions I used, but after meeting someone I realize now that my goal was the one thing that blinded me from recognizing the illusion I created for myself." Itachi lamented. Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Enough of these games Itachi. Let's get this over with." Itachi let out a sigh as he got up from his chair. "You're certainly confident." He remarked. Zetsu just watched in a corner of the building with great interest.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Creak.

Hanabi popped her head into Izaya's hospital room seeing no one else present. She used a Shadow Clone, a technique Izaya had taught her long ago, to remain at the Hyuga residence. She walked in and closed the door as she carried some flowers and a basket full of sweets and desserts she had prepared for Haku and Kimimaro. She placed the basket of sweets on a table and changed the flowers in the room. Afterwards she pulled up a chair and sat next to Izaya's bed and took hold of his hand as she started to talk about various happenings in the village.

My head hurts like hell. If I'm feeling pain does that mean I'm not dead? The last thing I remember was hearing Hanabi's voice. Why did I hear Hanabi's voice? I could've sworn I teleported to Hiruzen-sensei, after all, I wasn't just about to let Danzo win and die off like that. Although I guess it was nice to have the last thing I hear be Hanabi's voice. Eh? I smell cinnamon...yum...It's making me hungry, yet also soothing to my senses.

Beep.

Eh? What was that noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Is that a monitor?

"Oh, and I stopped by Miss Mito-san's store today. She wanted me to give you her regards and she says that you better wake up soon or she'll charge you for all those clothes that you always have her repair after they get torn on missions."

What?! Mito-san wouldn't do that would she? Wait...This sounds like Hanabi's voice. Mn...This is nice too I suppose. I'd like to just continue sleeping and listen to Hanabi talk but man am I hungry. The sweet smell of cinnamon isn't helping. Guh. My body feels so stiff. Move damn it! I focused all my strength as I attempted to move my body. My legs, my arm, my head, my fingers, anything.

As Hanabi continued to share her story she paused momentarily. She looked down to where my hand and her hand connected and widened her eyes. D-Did I just feel Izaya move his fingers? Hanabi thought as her heart started to pound faster and faster and faster. "I-Izaya? A-Are you awake? Did you come back to us?" Hanabi asked as her voice choked. Her eyes became watery but she forced them back. "You better not be playing a prank on me! I can't handle any more of your jokes! Please...come back to me…" She said as her voice quaked in a soft whisper at the end.

Hanabi...Hanabi...I tried saying but my voice wouldn't come out so instead I focused all my strength in my hands and squeezed as hard as I could. Hanabi stopped breathing in that moment. She felt as if the world stopped spinning and all color turned to grey..then, in the next moment, she felt it. Izaya's hand closed tightly around hers and just like that all the wonderful colors and joy in the world came rushing back into her all at once. She slowly turned her head to look at Izaya's face just in time to see him curl his lips in a small smile. In that moment, with a deep and raspy voice from not speaking for so long, Izaya said, "Missed me that much huh?"

Tears streamed down Hanabi's face as she simply embraced Izaya in a tight hug as if he'd disappear if she let go now. She couldn't say anything as she buried her face in the nape of his neck and cried. Izaya took in one long and deep breath as he smelled the wonderful fragrance of flowers and cinnamon from Hanabi. He raised both of his arms and held Hanabi close to his chest as they remained this way for awhile longer. After awhile Hanabi managed to control her emotions and wiped away her tears as she sat back up on the bed. I also used my elbows to help prop me sitting upright.

"You idiot! You said that I didn't have to worry about you! You said that you were strong! Look at what happened to you! I was so worried that you'd never wake up I didn't know what to do." She said as she held my hands. I just listened in silence unsure about what to say. I really REALLY want to tease her a bit right now but I really shouldn't I thought to myself. But she's so cute and fun to tease I mentally noted. In the end I nodded my head and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm alright now." Before Hanabi could say anything else my stomach growled. With a bit of embarrassment I also said, "Ahem...And hungry." At that moment Hanabi couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Pfffft! Hahahaha!"

I just stared at her with confusion and said, "Hey, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages." Hanabi continued to laugh. "Hahaha! I'm-..Haha..-Sorry...It's just-Haha...I'm so happy I don't care about anything else. I don't need an apology or words of comfort. I'm just glad you're okay now." At that moment I felt my heart constrict a bit. I squeezed her hand and brought it to my lips as I kissed the back of her hand and said, "I'm sorry Hanabi. I worried you." I also didn't miss the fact that her hand smelled like cinnamon. She shook her head and got off the bed as she grabbed the basket of sweets and brought it over to me. She grabbed a cookie and handed it to me. "Here." She said as I took it from her. I smelled the same sweet scent of cinnamon on the cookie as I did on her smooth milky hands.

"You made these?" I asked.

"Mn." She nodded and smiled. I smiled and devoured the cookie as if I never tasted food before. Hanabi just smiled as she watched and said, "It's okay to slow down you know. I made plenty." And just like that, we sat in a comfortable silence as she handed me some delicious desserts to eat while I wolfed them all down. After finishing I turned to look at her and said, "So...did I miss anything while I was unconscious?"

"Hm...I guess you could say that. Apparently Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei put together a team to go after Itachi and hoped that bringing him back would prompt Sasuke to return to the village." Hanabi said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

It's that time already? I don't have time to be lying around here. I need to ensure the safety of Itachi's body like I told him I would. Hanabi was startled at my exclamation and said, "Is everything okay Izaya? You don't have to worry about it since Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei are the ones leading the mission with a few others, it should be alright."

I shook my head and said, "I gave my word to someone that I would help them out. It has to do with this so I can't remain idle here. If I don't go then things could end up getting pretty messy since I'm the only one who knows. I can't go into details but I can't remain here or I might be too late."

"But you just woke up! You still need to rest and regain some strength." Hanabi said with concern. I swung my body around the bed and stood up at my full height. Hanabi watched Izaya stretch as his toned and muscular body exuded strength, power, and confidence. She stood up in front of Izaya as she looked straight up at him taking note of their difference in height. She was only 159cm tall while Izaya stood at 178cm tall. He was nearly exactly 20cm taller than her. She watched in silence as I turned to put on my clothes over my bandage wraps before turning to face her. I walked closer so I was just in front of her and leaned down to place my forehead against hers.

"Since I can't persuade you from going, you better promise to be safe. Don't do anything reckless. I just got you back after all." She said with a soft whisper.

"Mn." I replied. I placed two special kunai in her hands and said, "Take one to Lord Third and tell him that I'll be going to help out Kakashi's team. Tell him to lay down the kunai in a safe room as I'll be sending something important to him."

"Okay...What about the second?" Hanabi asked. I smirked and said, "For you. If you're ever in danger I'll come to you immediately." Before Hanabi could respond I had already disappeared. It wasn't long before Hanabi had informed Haku and Kimimaro about Izaya waking up and then leaving right after. She went to inform Lord Third of what Izaya requested of her right after. Haku and Kimimaro just stood there in the hallway with a dumbfounded look before turning and looking at each other.

"Did big brother just leave without telling us?" Haku asked.

"I think so." Kimimaro replied. There was a few seconds of silence between Haku and Kimimaro as they took in what Hanabi said before they both punched a wall and said at the same time, "That idiot brother of ours! Why didn't he take us with him? I'm really going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back!" They both then stormed off to Lord Fifth's office.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Eh? Who's so rude to knock on the Hokage's door so loud?" Shizune said as her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"WHO IS IT?!" Tsunade shouted with an intimidating voice. At this moment Haku and Kimimaro realized their mistake. They were still frustrated and angry that their big brother just up and left like that without saying anything to them first right after he regained consciousness so they didn't control their strength properly when knocking. From the other side of the door Kimimaro said, "Ahem. My apologies Lord Fifth. Haku and I were a bit agitated earlier and forgot where we were for a moment. Please excuse us." Both Haku and Kimimaro walked in at that moment.

"Eh? Haku? Kimimaro? You both are like the epitome of respectfulness. You're the last one's I would have guessed to knock so loud. What is it?" Tsunade asked in amusement.

"Ahem. Reporting. Big brother Izaya has woken up." Haku said.

"WHAT?! Ahem. I mean, that's good news. I will go see how his condition is right now." Tsunade replied. Before she could get off her seat Kimimaro chimed in, "Actually, that won't be possible. He already left to join Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei on their mission to capture Itachi and Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade and Shizune exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"That's why Maro and I were frustrated earlier. He just woke up and left without saying anything to us. Since Hanabi was the only one in the room with him we heard about everything from her. We came to report to you right after." Haku said.

"Haaaaaaa…" Tsunade just let out a deep and long sigh as she placed her palm on her forehead. She then took a good look at Haku and Kimimaro and said, "Then...There's no need for you both to remain as guards for Izaya's room."

"Yes. Is there something you need of us?" Haku and Kimimaro asked. Tsunade gave pause for a moment before continuing, "Yes. Kimimaro, I want you to join the other Anbu that are currently searching for Danzo's hidden organization Root. Haku...Jiraiya is currently in the Hidden Rain Village searching for clues on the leader of the Akatsuki. I'm worried about his safety. Your abilities are suitable in a place like that so I want you to go there and back up Jiraiya. I...I don't know why but I feel uneasy about Jiraiya being there alone. I trust in your abilities."

"Yes!" Haku and Kimimaro saluted.

"Mn. I'm counting on you both." Tsunade said. Haku and Kimimaro both disappeared in the next moment.


	37. The Truth of Uchiha Itachi

Chapter 37

FWISSSSHHH! ZWING!

"What the hell is that?" White Zetsu asked as he watched Itachi's Susanoo's blade pierce through Orochimaru's body.

"That's called the Sword of Totsuka, otherwise known as the Sake Cutter Longsword. It is a spirit weapon that is the counter to Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi. It's said that it possesses a powerful sealing technique and all those it pierces will be sealed in a world of drunken dreams for all of eternity." Black Zetsu replied as they continued to watch Itachi and Sasuke battle.

"Now then Sasuke, are there anymore tricks you wish to use?" Itachi said as he slowly walked towards Sasuke in his bloody and tattered form. Sasuke just stared at Itachi and his Susanoo. Out of all the outcomes that Sasuke had imagined, this wasn't one of them. In fact, he never imagined that he would lose. He was so sure that he had everything under control. He wasn't that weak little boy that Itachi beat all those years ago anymore. He trained and worked so hard to get here. He even sought out Orochimaru, absorbed his power, and abandoned all the people he had began to care about in Konoha just for the moment that he foresaw Itachi's death by his hands. So why? Why didn't anything change? Why isn't Itachi dead yet? How come he was still so powerless? As all of his attacks failed to penetrate Itachi's defenses he simply stared with panicked eyes with his back against the wall. At this moment, as Itachi walked towards Sasuke from the distance and saw the fear and panic in Sasuke's eyes his heart constricted. All these years he played the role of the big bad brother, but for once, at least in his final moments, he wanted to do something right for Sasuke.

As Itachi slowly and carefully walked towards Sasuke he gave a warm smile and said, "Sasuke…There are many things I wish that I had done differently now that we are to this point...Cough… Mother...Father...The Clan...All I had ever wanted was for you to walk the right path…Cough...To not be tainted by our darkness... However...After meeting with two particular individuals I have realized that I was wrong in my choices...Cough...I don't regret what I've done til now...But I do think there are some things that I could have done differently. You said that you wanted answers..."

Sasuke just stared at Itachi's slowly dying and walking form with confusion and fear as he didn't know what Itachi was going on about. As Itachi struggled to remain conscious he slowly recalled his conversation with Izaya at this moment.

*Flash Back*

"...You wish for Sasuke to be the one to kill you and return to the Leaf after he has fulfilled his purpose, however, what happens when he finds out the truth about you? It will most likely be Madara who tells him the truth. You loved your brother dearly. Did you not think he loved you just as much? Once he knows the truth he may not return to the Leaf, but instead turn against it. He may resent it for what it commanded you to do. What will you do?...

...In your last moments you need to show and pass onto him everything. If he learns of this from a third party he'll hate everyone who caused you to suffer because he'll think that the brother he loved so much didn't have a choice. But if you are the one to tell him, he may just come to understand your ninja way and return to Konoha. You shouldn't try to do everything yourself…

...Show him. Pass on your will to him. Transfer your emotions of what you feel for the Village and how you lived as a shinobi. Show him your ninja way. Give him all the memories and details of your plans for him. Tell him it was Danzo who gave you this order. Show him that crushing the Leaf would only be a dishonor to you and destroy everything that you stood for. If he truly loves you as a brother still, then after seeing all of this and feeling what you felt, he may decide to finally come to terms with his hatred. The only things you can leave him is your will, your love, your acceptance of who he is, your memories, and your power…"

*End Flashback*

Itachi gave a small smile at this moment as he slowly looked at Sasuke. Both their eyes meeting one another. As Itachi continued to slowly approach Sasuke he said, "Before we part, let me tell you everything. About the night of the massacre. About the hatred and darkness of the Clan. Of the village. There's no need for me to lie anymore. Let me show you the whole truth." Before Sasuke knew it he was seeing all of Itachi's memories as the truth was laid bare before him. Sasuke stood on the grass as he watched a young Itachi set out for the academy. Watched as Itachi contemplated what life and death meant. He watched Itachi contemplate about what a village was and what a Clan was. He watched Itachi and Shisui complete missions and watched Itachi slowly begin to grow up.

Soon the time arrived to that fateful day as Sasuke stood there at the edge of the cliff as he watched Itachi speak to Shisui. "...You're the only person I can count on, my best friend." Shisui said to Itachi as he removed his Sharingan and handed it to him. "Please...Protect this village...And the honor of the Uchiha name…"

Sasuke watched in the dark corner where Itachi met Danzo. "...Whether it results in war or not, the moment a coup d'etat happens, the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent little brother. Save your little brother before the coup d'etat and help us eliminate all other Uchiha...In all the village, the only shinobi who can be trusted with such a mission is you, a double agent of both the Uchiha and the Leaf. This will be the most painful mission for you. Itachi." Danzo said.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the forest as he watched Itachi and a masked man speak. "..I've kept an eye on your movements. Looked into what kind of character you are and what your ideology is." Itachi said.

"Then that saves me time. You already know that I bear hatred for both the Leaf and my own Clan." A masked man replied.

"...I will help you exact revenge on the Uchiha Clan, but you are not to harm the village itself." Itachi said.

And finally, Sasuke stood in that dark and horrifying room where he found his mother, his father, and his elder brother.

"I see. So you've aligned with the other side?" Fugaku said.

"Father, mother...I-..." Itachi started but was cut off by his mother.

"I know Itachi." Mikoto said.

"Itachi, just promise me this. Take care of Sasuke." Fugaku said. As tears streamed down Itachi's face he gritted his teeth and clenched the blade in his hands as he said, "I will."

"Though our philosophies differ, I am proud of you. You are truly a kind child." Fugaku said with a hint of proudness...

As Itachi finished showing Sasuke all of his memories, passing on his emotions and feelings, he finally reached Sasuke at this moment. Sasuke stood there completely stunned. Unmoving and not knowing how to react. He stopped breathing at this moment as he tried to absorb everything that was just shown to him while he looked his dying older brother, Itachi in the eyes. Tears streamed down his face.

"There's nothing more to say. I have now told you the whole truth. I won't have to ever again. I see now that perhaps if I had faced you from the start. Told you the truth from the beginning. Perhaps you could have changed father, mother, and the rest of the Clan. If I did that at the beginning, then I wouldn't have to stand before you now from above as a failure telling you all of this. So before I part from this world, I want to impart this truth to you...This will be the last time I tell you this...Although I won't be able to fulfill my duties as Konoha's Uchiha Itachi one last time...I will at least be able to fulfill my duties as your older brother, one last time...In my final moments...Sasuke...Don't blame the Leaf for the choices I made...You are the only one who can restore the honor of the Uchiha Clan now...Don't fall into our darkness...That is my wish...Please forgive me...Sasuke...I will always love you...This is goodbye…" Itachi said with a smile as he gently placed his forehead on Sasuke's and transferred his power of Amaterasu into him before he slowly fell and collapsed unmoving on the floor. A smile gracing his lips. Dark clouds began to gather as rain poured down at this moment as if the world were weeping the loss of one Uchiha Itachi.

In a forest not too far away Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto stood frustrated as they glared at a masked Akatsuki member standing on a branch not far from them. Soon after Zetsu popped up from the branch as the masked man turned and said, "How'd it go?"

Zetsu simply replied, "It's over. Sasuke won. Uchiha Itachi is dead." Immediately everyone was stunned. The masked man simply put on an act and said, "That's unbelievable!...Or not. It's just as I thought." His voice changing to a much deeper and darker tone towards the end. It was also at this moment when Izaya appeared in a flash next to Yamato. This further surprised everyone. Zetsu and the masked man narrowed their eyes at my unexpected entrance.

"Izaya? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital? What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.

"I came to provide assistance. And to fulfill a promise to someone." I said which further confused everyone. Zetsu elected to ignore me and said, "Sasuke is down too. What now? He might just be hanging on by a thread." I narrowed my eyes obviously recognizing who the masked man was and also breathed a sigh of relief in my head as I knew I didn't arrive too late. I also gave a quick glance at Black Zetsu in wariness. At this moment the masked man showed his Sharingan to everyone prompting Kakashi and the others to become extremely shocked. He proceeded to say, "I shall continue my fight with you all another time."

Before they could leave I stepped forward and said, "I don't think so." The masked man narrowed his eyes as he replied, "Oh? And who are you exactly?"

I scoffed. "And who are you? Shall I call you Tobi? Or perhaps you prefer Uchiha Madara?" I said with a hint of an undertone towards the end of my sentence. This prompted Tobi to have a hint of an alarm go off in his head as he furrowed his brow through his mask. Who is this kid? Why does it seem like he knows about me? Did they get this information through Hidan? Tobi thought to himself. Everyone else stared at me in wonderment as well trying to understand the flow of the conversation. Before anyone else could say anything Naruto yelled, "I don't care! Where the hell is Sasuke!"

Tobi turned his head and said, "You don't need to worry about Sasuke. I'll make sure to take good care of him." I however fired back, "I don't think so. Your plans for Sasuke won't go the way you planned."

"What do you mean?" Tobi inquired warily.

"Itachi has already told Sasuke the truth. Your leverage over him has waned. He'll most likely rather kill you now instead of joining you." I replied curtly.

"The truth? Why would Itachi do that? You imply that you know the truth about Uchiha Itachi." Tobi replied.

"That's why I'm here." I replied.

"If Sasuke knows the truth then he would rather join me instead of return to Konoha with you." Tobi said.

"Perhaps...If he heard the truth from you first. However, Itachi was the one who showed him the truth and passed everything that he was onto Sasuke. If Sasuke truly loves his older brother then there is no way that he would join the likes of you who helped slaughter the Uchiha Clan." I said with confidence. After my words left my mouth everyone was even more stunned and didn't know how to react. They were all confused at where this conversation was headed. The only thing they could discern was that there was likely a huge secret behind Uchiha Itachi and the Uchiha Clan massacre. Another thing they didn't understand was why Izaya seemed to know about this secret.

"Oh? You even know that I helped? Not even the Leaf higher ups knew about me. There is only one way you knew about me and that is that Itachi told you himself. I'm quite surprised about this. No wonder you know about me. I never thought he would reveal my existence to some random outsider and even less the truth about himself." Tobi replied while becoming extremely wary of me. "You've peaked my curiosity. Who exactly are you and how did you arrive here so quickly undetected?" Tobi asked.

I smirked. "My name is Karasuma Izaya. I'm simply a Chunin of the Leaf village that happens to be good at what I do. As for how I got here so quickly? Perhaps you'd like to trade blows for a bout or two. Familiar with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu?"

Tobi widened his eyes in shock. His heart race quickened just slightly before he managed to calm himself back down. He stared a good while at me before saying, "Are you a reincarnation of the Fourth Hokage?...No, that would be impossible."

I smiled and said, "Heh. You're right, I'm not. You scared?"

Tobi stared at me for a long while until Zetsu broke the silence and said, "Oi, Tobi. Let's go. We can't be wasting our time here." Tobi let out a scoff and said, "Hmpf!...We'll meet again. Farewell." He then proceeded to slowly disappear, however, in that moment I also disappeared. I arrived before Itachi as he still had my special kunai hanging on his waist area. I put my hand on his body and he disappeared in the next instant as if he were never there. I turned and saw Sasuke unconscious sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. I noticed the destruction around us and noted that the battle was indeed quite fierce. Just as I walked next to Sasuke, Tobi and Zetsu appeared not too far from us. Tobi and Zetsu were instantly shocked that I was also here and that I had made it here faster than even the both of them. Before they could say or do anything I scoffed at them and placed my hand on Sasuke's shoulder teleporting us away.

"NO!" Tobi screamed but was too late. Tobi and Zetsu just stood there as they stared at the spot where Itachi and Sasuke were supposed to be.

"Well that was unexpected...What now?…" White Zetsu asked awkwardly.

Puff.

A plume of white smoke filled the air as Hiruzen just sat in his chair, staring at the special kunai laying on the floor in front of him wondering why Izaya wanted him to put it in a secure room. What exactly is Izaya going to send me? Hiruzen mentally thought as he tried to think of all the possible things that might appear at any moment. Just as he was lost in thought a body instantly appeared on his floor prompting Hiruzen to immediately stand up and cough a few times from inhaling smoke too fast. He walked over to inspect the body and widened his eyes in shock. "Th-This is! U-Uchiha...I-Itachi?!" Hiruzen said in complete and utter shock. Before Hiruzen could move any closer to Itachi's body Sasuke and I appeared in that room as well. "W-What?! Izaya-kun? Oh? And Sasuke?!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he clenched his heart. "You are going to give this old man a heart attack with all of these surprises Izaya!" Hiruzen said as he took a few deep breaths to steady his mind and body.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen-sensei. It was an emergency situation. Sasuke needs medical attention right now. I suggest we ask Lord Fifth to look over his condition and have Anbu stationed around Sasuke's room as guards. As for Itachi, it'd be best to have Shizune handle his body, but I would like to request to also be present as Shizune performs an autopsy." I replied apologetically and quickly. Without having to say anything further Hiruzen quickly agreed as he arranged everything. I also told Lord Third and Lord Fifth about being wary of a masked man within the Akatsuki that has the ability to use the Space-Time Ninjutsu to travel great distances and nearly undetected and that he may try to use that ability to abduct either Sasuke or Itachi's body. Lord Third placed powerful seals and barriers around Itachi's body per my request as I told him of my meeting and promise with Itachi. Though he was surprised when I told him that I knew the truth about Itachi, I simply told him a little white lie about finding some evidence in some of Orochimaru's lab and confronted Itachi about it when we met allowing me to confirm the truth. Hiruzen just let out a deep sigh in shame at the fact that I now knew part of Konoha's dark history. I reassured him that I destroyed what evidence I found in those labs so as not to have such a dark part of Konoha's history leak to the outside world to which he just let out another sigh. Of course I wouldn't tell him that there wasn't actually any evidence to begin with...

Pitter Patter Pitter Patter

Rain continued to fall from the sky at the site of Itachi and Sasuke's battle as Tobi sat dejectedly on the wall where Itachi and Sasuke had fallen earlier. At this moment Kakashi and his team arrived but immediately became extremely wary after only finding Tobi sitting there with no sign of Itachi or Sasuke.

"Yo." Tobi said dejectedly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said, "Where are Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Hehehehe-Hahahaha!" Tobi just laughed. Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted, "What the hell is so funny you bastard! What did you do with Sasuke!" Tobi just continued to laugh a little while longer before calming himself down and stared at Kakashi's group. "What did I do with him? I should be the one asking you that question."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Where is that fellow by the name of Karasuma Izaya? Haven't you noticed that he's gone?" Tobi said.

"Of course we know. But Sasuke takes precedence right now. Where is he." Sakura said. Tobi just sighed as he turned his head up and looked at the cloudy rainy sky. "Well...I must say that Konoha sure has some capable shinobi. The First Hokage Senju Hashirama. Touted as the most powerful shinobi in all of history. The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato. Touted as the fastest shinobi in all of history. Both of them were quite capable shinobi of Konoha. You Konoha shinobi even managed to kill Kakuzu and capture Hidan, and to think that in this generation a child by the name of Karasuma Izaya would be able to master the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Jutsu and beat me to both Itachi and Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Then...Does that mean that Izaya was able to get to Sasuke first?" Naruto asked in shock and hope.

"Sasuke is safe then?" Sakura asked.

Is that true? But how? In order for Izaya to fly to this location means he either had to have a marker around here or he had marked either Itachi or Sasuke. When did he manage that? He did mention before that he met Itachi. Was it then? There's too many unanswered questions, but the fact remains that Izaya was able to get to them first. That means Sasuke is most likely in Konoha already. Kakashi thought to himself.

Tobi just waited for all of them to take in what he said for a moment before saying with interest, "Tell me. What kind of person is this Karasuma Izaya? He's quite the capable shinobi. He was able to discern the truth about Itachi, gain his trust, convinced Itachi to tell him the truth about me, prepare countermeasures, and even beat me in a game of speed. This puts a bit of a damper on my plans."

"There's nothing else that needs to be said about Izaya. He's a Leaf shinobi and one of our comrades." Kakashi replied as he stared at Tobi with caution.

"Hahaha! Very well. I see. Then I suppose there's nothing left for us to discuss. Farewell." Tobi said as he disappeared into thin air. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they just gained the knowledge that Sasuke was most likely safe and with Izaya. After letting everyone take a moment to rest Kakashi turned to them and said, "Let's return to Konoha."

"Mn." Everyone nodded in agreement and in high spirits.


	38. Escaping Pain

Chapter 38

Crash!

Thud!

Boom!

"What's going on out there?!" Tsunade and Shizune said at the same time in alarm. They both rushed out the Hokage's office door and turned to the hallway only to be completely stunned, shocked, and horrified, no words could describe how Tsunade felt at this very moment. There, lying in the hallway of the Hokage's building was a worn and tattered Haku as he panted and struggled to remain conscious all the while holding onto the bloody body of one of the Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya.

***Flash Back to a few days ago***

As Haku stood in Tsunade's office after Izaya recovered Tsunade gave her orders. "Haku… Jiraiya is currently in the Hidden Rain Village searching for clues on the leader of the Akatsuki. I'm worried about his safety. Your abilities are suitable in a place like that so I want you to go there and back up Jiraiya. I...I don't know why but I feel uneasy about Jiraiya being there alone. I trust in your abilities."

"Yes!" Haku saluted.

"Mn. I'm counting on you." Tsunade said. Haku disappeared in the next moment.

Swish! Dash! Splash!

Haku placed on a cloak as he had successfully infiltrated the Hidden Rain Village and was now searching for clues on Jiraiya's whereabouts. He used the Transformation Jutsu to look much older and walked into a pub taking a seat in the corner as he ordered something to eat and listened to the conversation going around. He spent about an hour in a few pubs before giving up and decided to go to where Jiraiya would most likely go. Although he really didn't want to, it was for a mission after all so Haku undid the Transformation Jutsu as he resumed his astonishingly handsome self once more. As he walked by the red-light district and entered some of their buildings he eventually got the information he was looking for. Jiraiya had been asking around about Hanzo of the Salamander and also learnt about the civil war being ended in the Hidden Rain Village. He then began asking questions about the possibility of meeting this so called leader who was very mysterious. It wasn't long before Haku discovered a place that was left in tatters and ruins and immediately guessed what had happened.

"Tsk. This doesn't look good. It seems Lord Jiraiya was caught up in a battle. I need to hurry!" He dashed off as he searched for any clues he could find and followed the flow of the battle from the marks and scars left behind.

SCHLICK!

Haku was immediately alarmed at this sound. He had followed the scars of the battle all the way to this remote location on the side of a large tall building by open water when he heard a loud noise that sounded like the stabbing of flesh. He had a bad premonition as his heart rate sped up.

Swish!

Haku jumped as far as he could as he just turned the corner to make it to where he heard the sound of what seemed like a battle. His eyes widened in that moment as he saw a bloody Jiraiya lying on a broken fragment of rock with black rods sticking out his back and writing on the back of a small old frog. Just as Jiraiya had finished writing, Haku had also utilized the Hidden Mist Jutsu and used his incredible speed and agility to dash towards Jiraiya. At the same time five figures clad in the Akatsuki's clothing also jumped down towards Jiraiya.

As those five Akatsuki members were still airborne a dense thick mist obscured their vision causing them to widen their eyes in shock.

Was there someone else in the shadows? Because I stopped my Rain Jutsu I didn't detect any other foreign shinobi enter the country Pain thought.

Haku grabbed Jiraiya's body and dashed into the water below. Before he could do anything else however one of the Pain's said, "Almighty Push!" The area in the surroundings, including the water below and mist in the air were pushed away by a powerful force. Not only was the thick mist dispersed, but Haku holding Jiraiya was also pushed across the water and rolled a few times before being able to stabilize himself on top of the surface. At this moment a cold and powerful frost condensed around Haku as an icy mirror image of himself appeared beside him. The Ice Clone grabbed Jiraiya's body and dashed away as Haku stood across the water a fair distance away from the five Pains.

"Let me guess. One of you is the leader of the Akatsuki." Haku said with an incredibly serious face. The Deva Pain stood forth and said, "I recognize you. You are a shinobi of Konoha. The one who defeated Kakuzu. Your skills are quite impressive. Not only did you manage to slip into the country unnoticed, you even hid your presence as you approached and even used a concealing technique to obscure our vision before reclaiming Jiraiya-sensei's body."

Haku couldn't help but have a bad premonition. He never felt such a sense of danger before when facing an enemy. "You seem to know quite a lot about me. I reckon you won't just let me go." Haku said not taking his eyes off of the five Pains.

"Even though you used a clone to carry Jiraiya-sensei's body away it does not matter. He is already dead. You shall join him shortly." Deva Pain said indifferently.

He said Jiraiya-sensei? Does this mean this is a student of Jiraiya's? And why do they all have the same eyes. Don't tell me...Haku suddenly recalled one of his various lessons that Izaya taught him when they were kids.

***Flash Back***

"Big brother, so you're saying that your Sharingan is one of the three great Dojutsus? Then what are the other two?" Haku inquired.

"That's right Haku. My Sharingan is one of the three great Dojutsus. The other two are the Byakugan, which is distinguishable by their completely white eyes, and the Rinnegan, which is distinguishable by its circular ringing pattern. Out of all three the Rinnegan is the most rare and is considered a legendary existence. Listen Haku. If one day you come face to face with a user of the Rinnegan who is hostile to you, if you do not possess sufficient strength then you run immediately. Use every ability you can think of to escape. Don't try to fight or it won't end well. According to legends and rumors the Rinnegan grants the user some pretty unique abilities that are super powerful like manipulating gravity or even absorbing Ninjutsu. Oi, are you listening to me?" Izaya said as he looked on helplessly at a starry eyed Haku.

"Big brother, I'm listening. You know so much I was just admiring how great my big brother is." Haku replied. Izaya just sighed and said, "Alright. Enough lecturing. Want to help me figure out what abilities my Mangekyou Sharingan has?"

"Mn!" Haku replied.

***End of Flash Back***

So the leader of the Akatsuki possesses the legendary Rinnegan that big brother told me about. On top of that there are five of them! Looks like I can only try to create a moment of opportunity to escape. By the looks of it he isn't too interested in chasing Lord Jiraiya anymore, but rather fixated on me. Lord Jiraiya...please forgive me...I'm sorry that I couldn't make it in time...I was useless. No matter what I will not fail to return your body. Haku silently lamented to himself.

Cling!

Eh? Haku noticed that one of the Pains, the Asura Pain, turned into some sort of mechanized human weapon. What kind of Jutsu is that? Big brother was right when he said that the Rinnegan gives some very unique abilities.

Fwoosh!

Four missiles shot out towards Haku as Haku quickly jumped back and threw four needles with paper bombs attached at the missiles. They exploded in the air as they collided. At this moment a Pain appeared by Haku's right side and threw a punch, but Haku used his superior agility to duck down and jump back, however, the Deva Pain stuck out his hand and said, "Universal Pull!" Haku was immediately pulled back towards the other Pains. Before Haku could react the Asura Pain brought out a giant saw and sliced Haku's body in half only for it to turn into water.

"Oh? Water Clone? To be able to use a Water Clone from right under our noses. Impressive. No wonder Kakuzu lost. He used it when he ducked down to dodge one of the Pain's punches. He used that ducking motion to not only dodge but to splash up water and hide his hand sign for the water clone." Deva Pain analysed. He then jumped over the water and said, "Almighty Push!" The powerful gravitational push caused the water to part revealing Haku's retreating form in the distance.

"Shit, he found me out already." Haku formed the signs of Bird, Snake, Ram and said, "Ice Style Freezing Mist Jutsu!" The surrounding area fogged up again as the temperature decreased astronomically and froze the surrounding water and moisture in the air in the area. Haku then formed the signs of Snake, Dragon, Hare, Bird and said, "Ice Style Mirror Array Clone Jutsu!" The ice in the surrounding area condensed into icy reflections of Haku's image. It appeared as if thousands upon thousands of Haku's were running through the water. Just as Preta Pain absorbed all the icy mist in the air that obscured their vision they saw a bunch of Haku's that was indistinguishable from the original.

"Oh? He obscured our vision first and condensed cold frost in the air, then used a Jutsu that reflected his image through the icy crystals he created in the atmosphere and the surrounding water. It is similar to the Clone Jutsu but on a much wider scale and is more effective at confusion tactics, it also does not consume a lot of chakra as it doesn't create actual physical clones. It is closer to that of a Genjutsu than Ninjutsu. But it still won't be enough. Almighty Push!" Deva Pain analysed, praised, and said. An instant later and all the clone Haku's were destroyed. "Hm? Where is the real one?" Pain said as they all looked around but couldn't find him.

At this moment Haku was deep underwater riding on the Water Dragon Jutsu he activated after successfully faking out the Pain's with his icy fog and icy mirror clones. Thanks to the speed of his Water Dragon Jutsu he had finally caught up with his Ice Clone carrying Jiraiya's body. Just as he was about to release his clone and grab Jiraiya's body he felt a dangerous sensation behind him so he quickly formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Ice Style Crystal Wall Jutsu!" A strong icy wall blocked a barrage of paper shuriken aimed at him and Jiraiya. Noticing things weren't in his favor he formed the Tiger sign once more and said, "Ice Style Ten Thousand Ice Petals Jutsu!" Thousands upon thousands of sharp icy shards rose up from the water in the area and shot forth at Konan and her paper shuriken with great speeds.

Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting!

Each paper shuriken met an ice shard as they cancelled one another's techniques. Haku commanded his Ice Clone to dash off with Jiraiya once more as he held off Konan while running away himself, unsure of when the other Pains might arrive. Konan switched to using paper bombs instead of regular paper in this moment causing all the ice shards that came into contact with her paper to explode creating a cloud of icy mist at the same time. Haku smirked and formed the sign of Ram saying, "Ice Style Freezing Liquid Jutsu!" The cloud of icy mist began to liquify as Haku formed the sign of Tiger and said, "Ice Style Ten Thousand Ice Petals Jutsu!" Another bout of icy shards shot out from the water and became coated in the liquified icy cloud in the air as they made contact with Konan's paper bombs. Konan widened her eyes in shock as for some reason the explosion became even more ferocious. The range of the explosion increased exponentially and blasted her off a far distance away as she tumbled through the air and rolled herself in an attempt to reduce the force pushing her body away. When she looked back at where Haku was supposed to be he had already disappeared. She turned back to look at the area of explosion in deep contemplation.

"I see. He transformed that cloud of icy mist into liquid nitrogen and coated his ice shards with it. When they came into contact with my paper bombs the heat of the explosion caused the gas cloud created to exponentially expand creating a terrifying force that blew me off balance and far away. He then used that chance to erase his presence and escape. How clever. Pain was right. Konoha's shinobi are quite skilled."

Fwish!

At this moment the five paths of Pain arrived. "Did he escape?" Pain asked.

"He did." Konan replied.

"Hmpf. Impressive. He has quite the skills for one so young." Pain commented.

"It appears that Jiraiya-sensei has successfully abducted one of your bodies." Konan said.

"Yes. Jiraiya-sensei was quite something. If he had known about the truth of Pain from the start we would not have defeated him. I will have to replace the body he stole with another." Pain replied.

"And about the one who escaped with Jiraiya-sensei's body?" Konan asked.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. Jiraiya-sensei is dead now. While that shinobi did have formidable skills he is no match for us. I need to prepare before grabbing the Nine-Tails. Did you find anyone else noteworthy to recruit in the Akatsuki?" Pain asked.

"Yes. He is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza." Konan replied.

"I see. Since Itachi is now dead have Zabuza and Kisame pair up and go after the Eight Tails." Pain said as he walked off.

***End of Flash Back***

Huff. Huff. Huff. "I'm...I'm sorry Lord Hokage...Huff. I-I didn't make it in time. Huff. I-...Huff. I couldn't save Lord Jiraiya. Huff. I could…Huff...Only bring back...Huff. His body…" Haku said out of breath as he finally lost consciousness completely weary from the escape and non-stop running.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Once again the sound of a monitor was heard. I sighed as I sat by Haku's hospital bed waiting for him to awaken. Kimimaro also stood by me. Haku had returned with Jiraiya's body just two days after I retrieved Itachi and Sasuke. I was so focused on Itachi and Sasuke I didn't even have time to consider that Jiraiya might have already left for the Hidden Rain Village I lamented. I looked down at Haku's recovering body and breathed out a sigh of relief. I'm just glad that Haku only expended lots of stamina and chakra and didn't really get hurt when he faced Pain. I then looked at the other side of the curtains where another bed was laid out with Sasuke lying on top also unconscious. Seems Sasuke hasn't woken yet. I suppose hearing the truth about Itachi from Itachi himself put more stress on him this time. Now I wonder how he'll digest everything Itachi left him. He probably awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan after learning the truth before he passed out at their battle site. I turned to Kimimaro. "Maro, did you find anything about Danzo and where he's hidden Root?" I asked.

Kimimaro shook his head before replying, "Yes and no. The other Anbu's and myself found where they were stationed originally. They have long since left. I reckon after their failure at assassinating you they moved their location so as not to be discovered. Things didn't go as Danzo had planned so I'm not sure what he's going to do now or where he disappeared to. Lord Fifth and Lord Third had finally managed to convince the other elders to impeach Danzo's position as an elder of the Leaf. Now Lord Fifth and Lord Third can openly move against him without causing any political strife. Honestly I'm not sure what Danzo had imagined to happen. He was too confident and egotistical. He truly thought that he was irreplaceable and became extremely self-centered. I wonder what else he had prepared before he attempted your assassination."

"Hm...Well, at least the problem of him holding any official power in Konoha is gone. Let's not bother with Danzo for the time being. The problem that's fast approaching is the Akatsuki. Jiraiya died in battle against the leader and Haku barely escaped. My guess is that it won't be long before he decides to strike, now that his base of operations has been exposed." I said. I noticed Kimimaro's frustrated and angry look so I said, "You look angry...Did something happen?" Kimimaro glared at me and said, "You know, Haku and I still haven't forgiven you for just taking off like that without saying a word to us right after you awoke from your injuries."

"Ha...haha...eh...I'm Sorry…" I said apologetically. It was at this moment that a frustrated, sad, and angry looking Naruto walked in. Undoubtedly do to Jiraiya's death. He's probably conflicted on how to feel since he's happy that Sasuke was retrieved but angry and sad at Jiraiya's death. Everyone else who went on the mission to capture Itachi and Sasuke walked in as well. They were Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and Yamato. Hiruzen and Tsunade were also present. They all followed behind Naruto as we all crammed inside the hospital room where Sasuke and Haku were. At this moment Haku regained consciousness.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Haku said a little disoriented.

"Haku. Take it easy. You're in the hospital right now." I replied.

"Hm? Big brother? Big brother I-...I wasn't fast enough...I'm sorry...I couldn't save Lord Jiraiya…" Haku said with a downcast expression. Everyone in the room had a gloomy look on their faces. I just held onto Haku's shoulder in assurance and gave him a soft and comforting smile. "Haku. Look at me." I said. Haku slowly turned his head with a defeated look on it at me.

"Haku. It's not your fault. We heard about everything from one of the toad elders of Mount Myoboku, Fukasaku. Pain was just too strong. You did great bringing back Jiraiya's body, but the most important thing is that you returned alive." I said.

"Mn." Haku merely nodded in a soft whisper.

"Ugh…" Sasuke said as he also awoke at this moment. Everyone turned over to look at him. Naruto and Sakura being extremely nervous about how Sasuke would react to finally being back and Itachi finally being dead. Before Naruto or Sakura could rush over to him Kakashi placed his hand on their shoulders to hold them back to give Sasuke a moment to take everything in. Sasuke looked up at all of us with a complicated emotion in his eyes. He once again recalled everything that Itachi had told him and shown him in his memories. All the pain his brother felt. All the joy his brother had for the village. All the questions and missions and choices and thoughts, everything. Everything that his elder brother had left him. What is a Clan? What is a Village? What are bonds? What is life? What is death? What is war? What is joy? What is hatred? What is love? He contemplated why Itachi made the choices he did. What Itachi wished for. He contemplated the darkness of the Clan. The darkness of the Village. Sasuke then recalled the own bonds and friendships he forged with Team 7. He recalled Izaya, Haku, Kimimaro and the time they spent breezing through the academy together. He recalled the missions he took up with Team 7. He recalled his rivalry with Naruto. He recalled Sakura's unyielding display of affection. He recalled his training under Kakashi and the Chunin exams with everyone else. He recalled the joy of his Clan and also their deaths. He recalled his mother and father and Itachi and the choices they all made. He recalled the final words of his brother…"Although I won't be able to fulfill my duties as Konoha's Uchiha Itachi one last time...I will at least be able to fulfill my duties as your older brother, one last time...In my final moments...Sasuke...Don't blame the Leaf for the choices I made...You are the only one who can restore the honor of the Uchiha Clan now...Don't fall into our darkness...That is my wish...Please forgive me...Sasuke...I will always love you...This is goodbye…"

In the end, Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And finally, two images appeared in his mind. A masked man who helped Itachi slaughter the Clan and Shimura Danzo who gave Itachi the order. Rage welled up inside of him as he elected to kill those two bastards. One helped slaughter the Clan out of his own personal spite and the other gave such a painful order to his older brother just because he was a scared shitless dirtbag. Sasuke opened his eyes at this moment revealing his newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan as tears streamed down his face.

At this moment Kakashi finally let go of Sakura and Naruto as they both slowly walked over to Sasuke. Sakura put her arms around him embracing him in a tight hug whilst Naruto just stood to the side awkwardly with a goofy smile on his face. Kakashi could see the hint of anger and desire to kill in Sasuke's eyes but couldn't quite pinpoint who it was directed towards. After a few more minutes of their reunion Sasuke wiped away his tears and said with a dark tone, "Where is Danzo?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes a bit and said, "Why do you want to know where Danzo is?" Sasuke clenched his fists and said, "I'm going to kill him! After everything he put my brother through!"

Everyone but Hiruzen and I had a surprised expression. Many of them turned towards me with a questioning gaze as they recalled my conversation with Tobi in the forest.

"I see. Then I guess you can help us out." Kakashi replied. Sasuke was a bit startled that Kakashi agreed so readily at his statement to kill Danzo. "What do you mean? I expected more resistance from you as he is an elder of the Leaf." Sasuke said. Kakashi let out a sigh and said, "Danzo has been removed from his position as an elder of the Leaf. He has attempted to assassinate Izaya on multiple occasions already and nearly succeeded. He's not listed in the Bingo Book or anything but this is a matter that we're all looking into. Danzo has fled the village after his failure to kill Izaya and we're searching for him. Dead or alive, however alive is more preferable as there are secrets and answers we wish to learn from him."

Sasuke widened his eyes at this turn of events. Well then, that's fine with me. It's all the better if there isn't any resistance from Konoha. Tsk, then there's also Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, I still have to find them. They were waiting to make sure no one interrupted my fight with Itachi, but now where are they? I also don't know how I really feel about Konoha yet. Sasuke turned to look at everyone and said, "Aside from me, did you guys bring back anyone else?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to bring back anyone else." I said. Sasuke turned to me and said, "You were the one to bring me back?"

I nodded and replied, "I was. I recovered your brothers body as well."

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise again and felt his heart constrict a bit. "Why...Why did older brother have to suffer the fate of the Clan by himself…" Sasuke said almost inaudibly. Kakashi turned to me and said, "Izaya, before in the forest when you were speaking to that masked man called Tobi. But it also seemed like you called him Madara. What exactly was going on? It sounded like you knew some sort of secret about Itachi."

Hiruzen was also surprised. Eh? Madara? And it sounds like Sasuke knows the truth now too. I suppose there isn't a point in lying and keeping it a secret anymore Hiruzen silently thought and let out a sigh. Everyone turned to look at me for an explanation while Sasuke said, "You knew about my older brother?" I took a momentary pause before answering, "Yes. I knew. I once met your brother a while back. After speaking with one another we came to a mutual understanding. At first he didn't wish to tell you the truth. He had hoped that after you avenged the Clan to uphold their honor you would return to the Leaf proudly, however, after the two of us spoke he decided that he would have more faith in you, his younger brother that he loved. He decided to believe in your strength and your character. He decided that perhaps you could handle the truth and that you would be able to decide your own choices. Walk your own path. And on that path that you forged yourself, perhaps you may find the happiness that he wished for you."

Sasuke just listened in silence as he lowered his head with a look of incredible loss again. Perhaps I need some time alone away from the village to better come to terms with everything. To find out who I am, what I should do, and how I should feel. Sasuke thought to himself. Everyone just continued to give Sasuke and I a confused expression as they still didn't understand anything since no one was elaborating on what this secret of Itachi's was. Naruto finally couldn't stand it and said, "Well? What the heck is going on? What is the secret behind Itachi?"

Hiruzen let out a sigh and said, "Itachi...Since Sasuke is the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan and the one Itachi has passed on his will to, depending on what Sasuke decides, that will determine whether or not the truth of Itachi will be revealed." Sasuke looked at Hiruzen for a moment before saying, "I need time...To figure out how I feel about all of this. Until I decide how I feel and figure out what I need to do don't tell anyone about Itachi. That was his wish. Whether I will honor that wish or not will be decided when I can sort out my thoughts."

"Mn. Very well. I am...I understand that this may hold no meaning for you Sasuke. But I am sorry that I could not manage the situation better. I had failed. This village and myself owe Itachi a great many things. The only thing I can do now is to offer you anything you need when you need it. Don't hesitate to come to me." Hiruzen said in a sad tone. Since it seemed that the secret of Itachi wasn't going to be revealed to them anytime soon Tsunade finally said, "What did Kakashi mean when he said you called this masked man Madara?"

I gave a silent and thoughtful look before saying, "When I met Itachi, he told me of a member within the Akatsuki who wore a mask. He said that it was Uchiha Madara. Whether this is true or not remains to be seen. Obviously it doesn't make sense that Madara would still be alive but I suppose it doesn't hurt to be extra cautious."

Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato were extremely shocked at the possibility of Madara still being alive but reigned in their emotions soon after.

"Madara...Hm...If it truly is Madara then the world may be in grave danger." Hiruzen commented.

"Tsk. Uchiha Madara. The Akatsuki. It may be time that we convene a 5 Kage's summit meeting. We also need to discuss Pain. Jiraiya risked his life to gain information on him and even stole one of Pain's bodies. Shizune is performing an autopsy on it and the coding team is deciphering Jiraiya's secret message. Fukasaku has told us Pain's abilities and about his past connection to Jiraiya. Haku, you also met Pain. Is there anything you'd like to tell us? Any additional information will be helpful." Tsunade said. Haku nodded his head, "Yes. When I encountered Pain there were only five of them. From what you just said, it seems that Lord Jiraiya had already successfully abducted one of his bodies before I arrived. One of them had the ability to mechanize himself and another had the power of strong gravitational pushing and pulling. There was even one who had the power to absorb Ninjutsu. I didn't have much time to fight and figure out more of their abilities as I elected to escape with Lord Jiraiya's body. As I was escaping there was a woman who used some form of chakra enhanced papers to attack me and infused them with paper bombs as well. Other than that I don't know much else about Pain."

"Now that we know where the base of the Akatsuki is it means this leader Pain is going to make a move against us sometime soon. We need to prepare. Unfortunately the Akatsuki member Hidan that was captured didn't know much. He probably wasn't very trustworthy or he talked too much. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Tsunade said.

"Fukasaku has told me to go train with him in Mount Myoboku to learn Sage Mode. I will learn how to use Sage Mode as fast as I can to get stronger and fight Pain." Naruto said with determination.

"I met with Pain once already and know I'm not his match. I'm going to ask Mazu to help me train to get stronger as well so I have a chance to be of some help when the time comes." Haku said.

"Okay. Then I have a suggestion. Haku says that Pain has a powerful ability to repel and attract objects. If Pain arrives in Konoha we should utilize the Four Red Yang Formation Barrier to trap him inside. This will help reduce the potential damage inflicted on Konoha." I said.

"That requires at least four Hokage class shinobi to activate. Aside from Lord Fifth and Lord Third, who else will be able to help activate such a technique." Yamato commented.

"Hm. Well it isn't certain that we will use this barrier, but this should be considered as a possible course of action just in case. And one only needs to have enough chakra with a good understanding of the barrier. Kakashi, I believe you should be able to help with this no?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes. I could, but my chakra reserves aren't as great as you or Lord Fifth's. I'm afraid I'll be greatly drained after utilizing this technique and won't be much help in an actual battle." Kakashi replied.

"Then...Let Kimimaro and I help. I've learnt about this barrier from Hiruzen-sensei. Also, I have about 6 to 7 times more chakra than Kakashi-sensei. Kimimaro also has about 6 times more chakra than Kakashi-sensei. If Kimimaro joins Kakashi-sensei in performing the barrier then it shouldn't be a problem. Also, we only need to use this technique if we sense that Pain is going to do something drastic. To keep the technique activated continuously would drain even Kimimaro and I." I said as I also turned to Sasuke at this moment. "I don't know what you'll decide yet Sasuke, but your chakra reserves should also be about 5 times that of Kakashi-sensei. If you decide to help against Pain, it's possible for you to help activate the barrier as well."

Sasuke remained silent but didn't outright reject. I took out some of my special kunai and handed it to Tsunade and Kakashi as I said, "Hold onto these. If we do need to activate the barrier or if you need assistance I can make it to your destination immediately."

"Mn. Very well. I'll draw up a safe passage route for the villagers to take if Pain does attack." Tsunade said. After finishing our discussion the only ones left in the room were Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Haku, Kimimaro, and I.

"Big brother, Maro, I'm going to go summon Mazu now and train under him for a bit. I'll try to return as fast as I can." Haku said. We both nodded as Haku left with Kimimaro following suit.

"Sasuke. Come find me later when you're ready to talk. There are some things that I want to inform you of." I said before leaving the room and going around the village setting up my special kunai in strategic points.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said with a light smile, "Sasuke. I'm glad that you're back. I need to go prepare just incase a battle does breakout. Come find me if you need anything." He then disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving only Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke.


	39. Pain's Arrival

Chapter 39

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Haku walked around the gigantic hall of the underwater palace known as Ryuga-Jo. He stopped and stood before three creatures. One was a giant catfish called Namazu. One was a giant terrifying looking shark with a long tail and heavy spikes on the end. It was half the size of Namazu which was still incredibly large and it was a deep blue color with a white underbelly and many fins. The deadly narrow looking eyes and razor sharp teeth instilled fear to all that saw it. Its name was Isonade. The last was actually quite inconspicuous. Haku had to look twice to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. The last of the three guardians of the Ryuga-Jo Palace was a small and cute looking little orange octopus with big cute round eyes and was no larger than the palm of his hands. Its name was Koromodako. Mazu informed Haku that none of the three guardians cared for formalities so Haku elected to call Namazu as Mazu, Isonade as Nade, and Koromodako as Dako. Haku praised himself mentally as he thought, Mn, I have a knack for giving nicknames.

As he stared a bit longer at Daku, Mazu chimed in, "Oi, kid. Don't be fooled by Daku. He may look as small as your palm but the truth is he can grow to a size large enough to swallow even me."

"EEEHHH?!" Haku immediately exclaimed in shock. This little guy can grow as big to swallow Mazu? Mazu who is at least 25 meters tall and 40 meters long?

"Hahahaha! That's right. Fear me little human brat! Know of my awesome prowess!" Daku said in a small cute little voice.

"Don't be fooled by his voice either. He may sound cute now, but when he expands his body to a large form he sounds like the devil." Nade said in a deep and dark voice that sounded incredibly scary. Haku nodded as he mentally thought, but Nade sounds like the devil right now. And when he opens his mouth the bloody red inside and sharp razor teeth makes me shiver.

"Alright, enough banter. The kid is here to train and become stronger. Kid, tell me, have you ever heard of Sage Mode?" Mazu asked.

Ah? Isn't Sage Mode what Naruto is going to go learn right now at Mount Myoboku? And it is also the technique of Lord Jiraiya. Haku stared Mazu in the eyes as he said, "Yes. I have heard of Sage Mode."

"Mn. Sage Mode is the ability to sense, absorb, and assimilate the natural energy of the world into your body to grant you extra strength. Strength that your body normally does not have. It is a different type of energy and is more pure than your own chakra. While there are many different types of Sage Mode depending on where you're learning from what I just explained is the most basic application of it. We'll start by training you how to use basic Sage Mode but that isn't our final goal." Mazu said.

"Eh? It's not? Then what is the final goal?" Haku asked.

"Hahahaha! The end goal is to teach you how to activate Heavenly Sage Mode." Mazu laughed and answered seriously.

"Heavenly Sage Mode? What is that?" Haku asked.

"Well...It is a technique taught to us by the great Ocean Dragon Sage. The ruler of the Ryuga-Jo Palace. Heavenly Ocean Sage Owatatsumi is his official name and title. He knows much more than we do, but he currently doesn't wish to interfere with these matters at the moment and has also given us the go ahead to teach you." Daku replied.

"If Sage Mode is the power to absorb and apply the natural energy in the world around you then Heavenly Sage Mode is the power to absorb and apply the energy of the Heavens." Nade informed.

"The energy of the Heavens?" Haku was even more confused now.

"Well, forget about it for right now kid. There's no use explaining to you about Heavenly energy when you haven't even learnt how to absorb worldly energy as a normal Sage. We'll work on that first. Are you ready to begin?" Mazu asked.

"Mn. Alright." Haku nodded...

Knock Knock.

"You may enter." Hanabi said as she opened her eyes finishing her meditation.

"Ahem. Excuse me." Hiashi said as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Father." Hanabi said indifferently. Hiashi just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before saying, "Might I have a seat Hanabi?"

"Yes." Hanabi said keeping her words short. Hiashi just let out a sigh as he thought, she's holding a grudge over the Izaya matter isn't she… "Ahem Ahem. Hanabi. I wanted to apologize about yelling at you before." Hiashi started.

"And?" Hanabi said.

"Ahem. And...I think that as the next in line for the Head of the Hyuga Clan, you have done your part splendidly…" Hiashi continued.

"Go on." Hanabi said.

Hiashi sighed inwardly. She's really going to make me say it. I can't believe I was momentarily swayed by Danzo. "Ahem. It should be fine if you wish to...remain friends with that Izaya boy." Hiashi said. Hanabi narrowed her eyes and said, "Father. Are you getting sick? You've been coughing a lot. Or maybe there is a word caught in your throat that you need to let out?"

Sigh. She's definitely my daughter. Stern and strong willed Hiashi thought. "Alright. Your father admits his mistake. I was wrong to yell at you like that and force you to stay away from that boy. I was momentarily swayed by Danzo. It's just that you are the next in line for the Clan Head position and there is no one else to inherit this title after you. I just wanted to be extra cautious and protect you. You know that in the past the Village Hidden in the Clouds have attempted on multiple occasions to steal the eyes of the Byakugan from our clan. I just thought that what if, maybe this Izaya boy was getting close to you for a similar reason."

Hanabi still had a stern expression on her face as she said, "So do you apologize for wrongly accusing me of my choices?"

Sigh. "Yes, I apologize."

"And you give me your word that you won't interfere in the matters between Izaya and I?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just as Hiashi was about to answer he stopped himself and thought about Hanabi's phrasing of the question and said, "Um...What do you mean by 'matters' Hanabi?"

Hanabi's stern expression turned into a playful and forgiving one as she jumped in her father's arms and said, "Hehe, nothing father! You have apologized and admitted you were wrong. You have also given your consent to let me continue meeting with Izaya. There's no need to worry about anything else. After all, you should be more concerned about whether I forgive you or not." She gave Hiashi a kiss on the cheek before walking out happily.

"Eh? I feel like I've fallen into a trap of hers?" Hiashi thought amusedly. "Oi. Hanabi, we have to meet the Taketori Clan for political reasons. Pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Hiashi said as he chased after her...

Fwish!

Sasuke jumped on top of the Fourth Hokage's rock face on the side of the cliff as he slowly walked over to where Izaya was sitting. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you gone to see Itachi's body yet?" I asked. Sasuke furrowed his brow and said with a hint of anger, "I have. I think you owe me an explanation. Why are there so many seals and barriers placed around his body?"

I paused for a moment before saying, "To prevent the masked Akatsuki member from obtaining his body."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Meeting with Itachi allowed me to learn about some secrets of the Sharingan. Surely at some point when you met Itachi he also told you about the potential of the Sharingan's ability to evolve?" I said. Sasuke was a bit surprised and said, "So it's true then? The Mangekyou Sharingan can evolve further?"

I nodded my head and replied, "Yes. It's true. When one uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, without the great vitality of Hashirama Senju's cells, one will begin to go blind. To overcome this, either fill your body with Hashirama's cells or implant the Sharingan of a close blood relative. Usually a sibling. I'm not too keen whether implanting the eyes of someone like those of a father or mother's eye would work. I reckon it might, but just that the possibility of it succeeding would be much lower. Using the eyes of a sibling, however, would definitely work. When I met Itachi, other than his will and hopes and dreams for you, he also hoped to pass on to you his powers to help you on your path."

Sasuke stood in silence and complete stillness as he just listened. He then said, "Itachi transferred his power of Amaterasu to me."

I nodded my head and said, "Mn. However, when I spoke with him I had promised him to keep his body safe and he agreed. There are two main reasons for this. The first, to ensure that the masked Akatsuki member doesn't use Itachi's body as a way to hold leverage over you, and second, so that you can transplant Itachi's eyes into your own evolving them into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. In this way you can use the powers of your eyes without having the side effect of going blind. You don't have to decide on this now, but I just wanted you to be aware of this, and that if and when you are ready, the transplantation can happen at any time."

Sasuke stared at my back for a while before saying, "So big brother asked you to...I'll think about it later. I decided that I'll stick around the village for a bit longer. If this Pain guy attacks then I'll help out the village. After everything Itachi sacrificed his life for, I won't let some guy just waltz in here and ruin everything. If he doesn't show up within the next week, however, then I'm leaving to find Danzo. I'm going to find him and kill him. And that masked Akatsuki guy is on my list as well. I'm curious though. What was your relationship with my brother? Why did he tell you so much?"

I listened to Sasuke speak his mind before answering, "I worked as an Anbu for Lord Third for a while after becoming a Chunin. As an Anbu you work in the shadows and gather information. I found out a lot after researching Danzo. As crafty as he is there's no way he never makes a mistake. You may or may not know this but Danzo has a secretly transplanted arm with Sharingan embedded on them. Where do you surmise he obtained so many Sharingan? How do you think he was able to pull that off? It was of course Orochimaru who helped him. Danzo's mistake was enlisting the help of Orochimaru. Danzo might be more careful with keeping such important records hidden but Orochimaru has many labs in many lands. In my years as Anbu I had obviously searched for the different places Orochimaru might be in. Search enough of them and piece together enough information and it's not hard to come to the truth. No matter how one tries to cover up evidence there is always a string attached to the origin. One only has to put in a lot of effort to find it, and maybe have a little luck as well. I confronted your brother about the truth. He didn't wish for me to tell anyone so I agreed. After that your brother and I had come to an understanding. This brings me to the last thing I wanted to discuss with you about. Let me help you out a bit. Danzo came after my life so I'm obviously not going to just let him off. I'll help you find him. If you want the honors then you can be the one to kill him."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment contemplating what I said before he replied a bit suspiciously, "I see. Even though I was with Orochimaru for quite some time I never found such evidence."

"Were you actively searching for his many other bases of operations?" I asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"I did say I searched for many. And I reckon that since Orochimaru wanted to originally take over your body, him leading you to a place with a bunch of information on his experiments with the Sharingan would be one of the last places he'd take you." I replied.

"I suppose." Sasuke said in silent contemplation.

"Anyways, I reckon after Danzo you also want to look for your companions?" I asked attempting to steer the conversation away from how I knew so much. A little white lie with a little bit of truth wouldn't hurt anyone. Hopefully, I mentally said to myself.

"I brought them out with me from Orochimaru's lab so I should be responsible for them as well. This journey of mine will also help me sort out my thoughts about Itachi, the village, and the Clan." Sasuke replied.

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" I asked. Sasuke let out a soft and almost inaudible sigh and said, "Before I think about them I need to sort my own thoughts first. Honestly I'm surprised that those two even want to talk to me still after everything that's happened."

A slight smile graced my lips as I thought, I'm glad that Sasuke has opened up so much to me. It's probably because I'm the only other person his age who knows the truth about Itachi.

"Surprised that they still want to hold onto their bonds with you? Don't underestimate those two. One is a serious blockhead who is too straightforward for his own good. The other is hopelessly and blindly in love." I said with a smirk. Sasuke also couldn't help but smirk a little as he thought about Naruto and Sakura's personalities. I continued on, "But even if one is too straightforward, the great thing is that you always know what he's thinking. And no matter how ridiculous the situation, he'll always follow through. That's his ninja way. As for the other one being hopelessly and blindly in love? Well, even if it seems a bit naive of her, she has never given up on you. She has always continued to believe in you and everything she does is done with great passion and vigor and hope."

Sasuke had a soft and complicated expression on his face as he recalled Naruto and Sakura's faces. I smiled as my back was turned to Sasuke and said, "I think you can travel without being too worried about such complicated things like what a village is and what a Clan is. Take it slow Sasuke. Take your time to think about such things. Come up with your own answer. See for yourself what the world is like. When things seem to be getting too complicated again, just come back home. To Konoha. After all, you have two sturdy boulders behind your back. When it gets complicated, talk to the yellow haired straightforward one. He's sure to give you the most ridiculous but yet simple answer and keep you grounded. When you feel that you're wallowing in the dark again, go see the pink haired blindly in love one. You don't even have to say anything to her yet she'll take care of you with great love and attention. She'll just be happy that you're in her presence. And I think that kind of comforting silence will help light up your darkness. And when you feel like you do want to talk about complicated matters, I guess I'm the one you're stuck with, ay Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked one more time and said, "Hmpf. You sure talk a lot…"

"Heh, you could talk more." I replied. We both just remained on top of the Fourth's stone head in comfortable silence amidst the glow of the setting sun. One standing and one sitting as we watched the hustle and bustle of the village below...

Knock Knock.

Hm? I turned to look at the door as I laid in my bed. Wonder who that is. I walked over and opened the door to reveal one stunning Hanabi.

"Goodmorning." She said with a smile. I smiled as well and said, "You should pay me a visit every morning if you're gonna start the day looking like that."

"Oh? Looking like what?" She said teasingly. I lowered my head down to her ear and whispered, "Like an angel." Her face turned completely red but she remained grounded.

"AHEM!" Hiashi coughed as he stood at the end of the hallway.

Mhm? I was inwardly startled. I completely overlooked Hiashi's presence as my face turned a slight shade of pink before returning to normal. I quickly straightened back up and said, "Ahem. So Hanabi. What brings you here this morning?"

Hanabi just gave me a wink as I shook my head.

She knew her father was present but didn't say anything. I can't tell if she's teasing me or her father...both I guess.

"I came to tell you that I'll be out for a few days. I'm going to the Taketori Clan. Have to fulfill my duties as the next head of the Clan and sort out some political stuff so I just wanted to see you first before I left." Hanabi replied straightforwardly. I stared at her for a moment before I nodded my head and said, "Mn. So you've seen me."

She pouted and said, "You don't seem to care much that I'll be gone for awhile." I smirked and whispered, "Well...I don't think your father would like my original goodbye gift." Hanabi's face turned red as I laughed and said, "Hey, what the heck are you thinking about? I assure you it wasn't anything inappropriate."

"Y-You! I wasn't thinking anything like that. Stop teasing me." She replied.

"Hahaha, but you're fun to tease." I said. I let out a relaxed and happy sigh and said, "Hanabi. Be safe. Keep my special kunai with you no matter what."

"Mn. Then I'll be off. Don't do anything reckless." She said as she walked off with her father while waving goodbye. Just as they reached the bottom of the apartment building a loud BOOM sound was heard.

Hanabi! I mentally screamed as I instantly teleported to her side.

"Eh? Izaya?" Hanabi said in surprise.

Phew. I let out a sigh of relief. Hiashi also looked at me surprised at how fast I arrived. Right, Hiashi doesn't know that I gave Hanabi one of my special kunai, I thought. I then turned to look into the distance where several large dust clouds emerged in the air. "Looks like the village is under attack." I said.

"What?" Hiashi and Hanabi said as they both activated their Byakugan to take a look. "That robe...It's the Akatsuki!" Hanabi said. Right at that moment a giant Centipede appeared near us. Before anyone else made a move Hanabi dashed forward and struck out with her right palm saying, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" A powerful force of air blasted the Centipede leaving it in a disoriented state as Hanabi jumped in the air at the level of its face and said, "Eight Trigrams 16 Palms!" The Centipede was subject to a series of powerful consecutive strikes before Hanabi once more said, "Eight Trigrams 32 Palms!" She continued her onslaught of an attack on the Centipede effectively leaving it motionless on the floor before she performed one backflip to distance herself from the summoned creature and threw out a kunai attached paper bomb. The kunai stuck right in the eye of the Centipede as the paper bomb exploded causing the Centipede's head to completely shatter into bits and pieces. Hiashi and I just turned to look at each other in a daze for a moment as we didn't expect Hanabi to be the one to beat both him and I to the punch.

At this moment the Human Path Pain arrived behind Hanabi and was about to strike out with his hand. My heart instantly clenched as I saw red in my eyes and I arrived by her side instantly and said, "Taiyougan!" A golden sphere of dense chakra and elemental forces gathered in my palm as I grabbed the hand of the Human Path Pain and thrust my hand straight through its chest. Within the next few seconds it instantly became nothing but a pile of ashes. Huff. Huff. Huff. I panted heavily as I hadn't realized I was holding my breath a few moments ago. I quickly regained my composure and said to no one in particular, "Don't touch her with your filthy hands."

Hanabi turned as she stared at my back. Her heart felt warm in that moment. Well, I had my Byakugan activated so I saw him coming and was prepared to dodge, but this is a nice feeling too. She snapped out of her thoughts in the next moment as she heard what Izaya said. She grabbed my clenched fist and said, "Izaya. It's okay. I'm fine."

Hiashi just stared in a daze. He wanted to rush out with all his being to save his daughter. He knew he'd be a bit slow but he was determined, yet before he could move from his spot Izaya had already made a move. So this is the boy Hanabi was close with eh? Not bad, not bad. And I told her to stay away from him. He slowly shook his head.

I turned to Hanabi at this moment and gave her a tight hug which surprised her, but she welcomed it all the same. After a few moments I let go and said, "Hanabi. This guy is pretty strong. I know you're strong as well but...don't fight anyone who has similar looks as the guy earlier okay? Promise me." Hanabi noted my seriousness and said, "Hmpf. I can take care of myself. But fine. I promise. You too. Don't do something reckless if you know this guy is strong. Honestly, who was the one in the hospital for more than a week, huh?"

I smiled and looked to Hiashi who gave a nod in silent understanding. I then disappeared flying to another part of the village. "This guy. He just demands stuff and then comes and goes as he pleases." Hanabi pouted.

"Hanabi, let's go find your sister Hinata and group up." Hiashi said.

"Mn." She nodded.

Deva Pain furrowed his brow as he was fighting Hatake Kakashi at this moment. He noticed that one of the Paths of Pain had not only been defeated, but had been vaporized into nothing but ashes. Even the King of Hell technique wouldn't be able to revive it without some sort of body part left. Just as Kakashi was being pulled by a gravitational force towards Asura Pain's giant chainsaw, several tens of bones protruded from the ground and stabbed the Asura Pain in multiple areas prompting Deva Pain to stop his technique and jump backwards to avoid being impaled. Kakashi regained his footing as Kimimaro joined him at this moment.

"Interesting." Deva Pain simply said as he stared at Kakashi and Kimimaro.

"Who's this one?" Kimimaro asked. At this moment the Kakashi standing next to Kimimaro dispersed into nothing but electricity and dissipated into the air as the actual Kakashi walked out from underneath some rubble and walked over to Kimimaro. Deva Pain narrowed his eyes as he now just realized that Kakashi would have been fine even if Kimimaro didn't intervene just now. "Truly crafty." Deva Pain commented. Kakashi stared at Deva Pain with his Sharingan and said, "This guy has the ability to push and pull objects with him acting as the center. He can repel not only physical attacks but also Ninjutsu. He also shares his vision with the other Pains with the Rinnegan."

"I see." Kimimaro said as he watched Deva Pain closely.

"In this short time that we fought you have managed to discern some of my abilities. I am truly impressed." Deva Pain commented. He then turned to Kimimaro and said, "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one who defeated and captured Hidan." Kimimaro nodded indifferently and said, "I was. He talked and yelled a lot."

Deva Pain just stared for a moment in silence before saying, "Where is the Nine-Tails?" At this moment three figures fell from the sky and landed by Kakashi and Kimimaro.

Fwish Fwish Fwish!

They were precisely the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, the Third Hokage Hiruzen, and Izaya. "Like we would ever tell you people!" Tsunade said with a scowl. Deva Pain narrowed his eyes with caution and said, "It appears you people first need to be taught a lesson of what pain is." Hiruzen looked at me and said, "How did it go Izaya?" I nodded and said, "Don't worry, other than us there aren't any others close in the vicinity."

"Foolish. It matters not how close or how far anyone is. I will let you all know what true pain is." Deva Pain said as he started to float up high into the air. At this moment everyone knew that Deva Pain was about to do something drastic. This is it I mentally exclaimed. He's going to use an extreme version of his Almighty Push ability and destroy all of Konoha. Now is the time to activate the barrier and prevent him from doing any major damage. I turned to Kakashi, Kimimaro, Tsunade, and Hiruzen and said, "Now!" They all nodded as I teleported Kakashi, Kimimaro, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and myself to the designated markers I prepared before coming here.

Swish Swish Swish Swish Swish!

All five of us stood at a corner perfectly opposite one another as Pain was already high up in the air. At this moment Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kimimaro with Kakashi, and I formed the Ram hand sign. Just as Deva Pain said Almighty Push, the four of us said, "Ninja Art Four Red Yang Formation Barrier!" As the power of the gravitational push started expanding from the center out, the four-sided red barrier rose up in brilliance as we kept the distance of the barrier short to minimize how much damage would be done to the village. Deva Pain widened his eyes in shock as the powerful gravitational push shoved against the barrier on all sides but was unable to break it. After a few moments of attempting to break the barrier but to no avail Deva Pain ended his technique as he silently thought to himself. I've praised Konoha's shinobi many times before, but I still must say it once more. Konoha's shinobi are truly capable. To think that they even predicted and prepared for something like this. After focusing all of my chakra on using this large scale technique my powers won't return for awhile.

As Deva Pain slowly fell down to the small crater he created I sensed that his power was truly weakened so I stopped the activation of the barrier to conserve our chakra as it was a really chakra taxing technique to use. This prompted Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kimimaro, and Kakashi to stop as well. Deva Pain looked on confused. They ended up releasing the barrier? Why? Have they predicted that after using such a large scale technique that my powers won't return to me for some time? Or perhaps it's that they aren't able to use this barrier for long periods of time he mentally questioned. The second Deva Pain touched the ground another figure appeared in front of him. Deva Pain frowned and said, "Who are you?"

"Heh. Uchiha Sasuke. You bastard." Sasuke said as he glared at Deva Pain with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Then you are Uchiha Itachi's younger brother. I see that you have awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. It appears Tobi has failed in recruiting you." Deva Pain commented. Sasuke just frowned as he narrowed his eyes at Deva Pain. Soon a figure fell from the air as it weaved the signs for Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" As it landed next to Deva Pain the other paths of Pain fell from the sky as well after being summoned. Altogether a total of five paths of Pain remained. The Asura Pain was also completely healed from its earlier incapacitated state. It was also at this moment that a cloud of smoke appeared and several other figures jumped down from the sky.

Swish Swish Swish Swish Swish!

As the puff of smoke cleared it revealed a total of seven people who stood opposite of the five Pains. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kaguya Kimimaro, and Karasuma Izaya.


	40. Meeting Nagato

**AN: Hey guys, just want to say thanks to everyone who has been supportive of my story so far and it means a lot! I'll keep working at it and hope that you all continue to enjoy the journey! :) Kudos to you all! **

Chapter 40

Naruto stood atop the head of the large toad Gamabunta next to Gamaken and Gamahiro in his new Sage clothes already in Sage Mode as he glowered at the five Pains.

"The odds seem to be against us this time." Deva Pain commented as he stared at the seven shinobi in front of him who all exuded an aura of power. "With Deva Pain's power not returning for a while we'll have to make do with our summons." Deva Pain continued speaking to himself. Animal Pain weaved the signs for the summoning and said, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Poof Poof Poof Poof Poof Poof!

Six white clouds of smoke appeared in the vicinity before clearing away and in their place was a giant drill-beaked bird, a multi-headed dog, a snake-tailed chameleon, a giant ox, a giant rhino, and a giant crustacean.

"Tsk. Go!" Tsunade shouted fiercely.

FWISH!

At that moment the battle began. EEEEAAAAARRRR! The loud sound of egg bombs could be heard dropping from the sky as the drill-beaked bird flew overhead. Before they could fall down too far Hiruzen weaved the signs of Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger and said, "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Multiple balls of fire shot out towards the sky intercepting the egg bombs causing them to explode in the air. Before the giant rhino, giant ox, and giant crustacean could get near anyone, Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro intercepted them keeping them at bay. The giant chameleon swallowed Deva Pain before turning invisible.

So, he's trying to hide and buy some time for Deva's power to return I mentally noted.

Boom Boom Boom.

I quickly jumped to the left, to the right, and the left one more time while advancing forward dodging the missiles launched from Asura Pain.

Fwish!

Sasuke stealthily appeared behind Preta Pain and swung his sword at its head only for it to duck and successfully dodge. Just as it was about to counter and strike Sasuke, Naruto appeared in front of it and kicked with his right leg. Preta Pain successfully crossed its arms and blocked, but due to Naruto's enhanced Sage energy his kick was strong enough to send Preta Pain flying through the air. A Shadow Clone of Naruto's fell from the sky with a Rasengan aimed at the Preta Pain disoriented in the air, however, Preta Pain successfully absorbed the Rasengan's energy.

"Eh? This one can absorb Ninjutsu-dattebayo?" Clone Naruto exclaimed in surprise. Naraka Pain struck out with its fist killing Naruto's Shadow Clone at this instant.

Just as the multi-headed dog was about to take a bite out of Tsunade she threw a right uppercut and easily sent the dog flying into the air for a few hundred feet. I quickly placed my hand on the back of Kimimaro's head and shared my senses with him allowing him to sense the whereabouts of the invisible chameleon. Kimimaro weaved the signs of Monkey, Snake and said, "Dance of the Weeding Cage Jutsu!" Large, strong, and flexible bones erupted beneath the invisible chameleon and ensnared it without letting go forcing it out of its invisible state.

Deva Pain was immediately shocked as he stared at Izaya who had his hands placed on Kimimaro's head. "So he's a skilled sensory type shinobi." Deva Pain commented to himself. Kimimaro stuck out his palms and said, "Dance of the Honey Locust Spear!" The chameleon opened its mouth releasing Deva Pain just as two large white and sharp bones shot out at high speeds and killed it causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto continued to engage Preta Pain in a fight of Taijutsu as Sasuke prevented Animal Pain and Naraka Pain from interfering and Kakashi kept Asura Pain at bay.

"Maro, go help Lord Fifth take down that dog that keeps multiplying." I said.

"Mn." Kimimaro nodded and dashed off. Hiruzen continued keeping the egg bombs away. Kakashi quickly disengaged from Asura Pain and arrived by Sasuke's side at this moment and struck out with his Raikiri at Naraka Pain's head. Just as Naraka Pain ducked to dodge Sasuke activated his Chidori Spear successfully piercing through Naraka Pain's head. Animal Pain used this opportunity to strike out at Sasuke with a black receiver spear only for me to fly next to Kakashi who was by Sasuke in that moment and deflected the black receiver with a special kunai of mine and marked the falling Naraka Pain.

Good thing I gave Kakashi a special kunai in the hospital I mentally noted. Well, Sasuke could have easily avoided this strike either way.

Sasuke immediately stabbed towards the head of Animal Pain with his sword when Deva Pain finally said, "Almighty Push!" At that moment Sasuke, Kakashi, and I were pushed away from Naraka and Animal Pain flying more than 30 feet back through the air before we all managed to safely land back on the ground.

SWOOSH!

More than 30 missiles came flying out from the back of Asura Pain towards us. Sasuke placed his hand in the Tiger sign and said, "Fire Style Art of the Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Several large flames in the shape of a dragon's head shot out at the missiles causing them to explode midair and causing a plume of smoke. I created a Shadow Clone as Kakashi activated his Raikiri and said, "Raikiri Lightning Hound!" A stream of electricity shot out from his hand and into the shape of a lightning hound as it ran towards the Asura Pain. At this moment Preta Pain was able to disengage from Naruto and jump in front of Asura Pain absorbing Kakashi's technique. Naruto activated his Rasenshuriken and threw it at Deva Pain, Asura Pain, and Preta Pain. Since Preta Pain was already absorbing Kakashi's technique in one direction it couldn't turn in time so Deva Pain stuck out its hand and said, "Almighty Push!" He successfully dispelled Naruto's Rasenshuriken, however, at this moment my clone said, "Taiyougan!" A dense golden sphere of energy rotated in its right hand as it placed its left hand on Sasuke's shoulder teleporting them. They both appeared beside the fallen Naraka Pain in that moment which was near Deva Pain. Sasuke automatically channeled his Chidori into his sword and swung at Deva Pain who jumped back to dodge.

Clone Izaya threw a special kunai by Asura Pain's feet and instantly flew next to him. As Animal Pain and Preta Pain acted to intercept my clone, its body exploded using the Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu blowing up Animal, Preta, and Asura Pain causing severe damage to all three. My real body then stuck out my hands beneath Asura Pain's ankles and pulled him into the ground with the Earth Style HeadHunter Jutsu. Deva Pain just dodged a swing of Sasuke's Chidori enhanced sword when he said, "Almighty Push!" Once again Sasuke was forced back all the way towards Naruto. Just as Sasuke landed he stared at Deva Pain and said, "Amaterasu!" Deva Pain was instantly lit ablaze by black flames without being able to dispel the flames for another five seconds. Sasuke used this chance to throw his Chidori enhanced sword, however Deva Pain managed to dodge it just in time.

Before Asura Pain could break free from underground I struck its head with my Taiyogan turning him into ashes. At this point Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro had successfully killed the crustacean, the rhino, and the ox. All that was left was Deva Pain, Preta Pain, Animal Pain, the multi-headed dog, and the flying bird. Deva Pain's power finally returned as he pushed the Amaterasu flames off of his body.

"HEYA!" Tsunade shouted as she swung the leg of the now six headed dog and flung it into the wall of the crater. Kimimaro quickly formed the signs of Snake, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Tiger and said, "Skeletal Cage Death Trap Jutsu!" The multi-headed dog was captured and surrounded on all four sides including the top of the cage by thick bone-wall structures with thick and sharp bones protruding from the walls. The walls slowly continued to close in together crushing and maiming the dog without anywhere for it to escape. It was soon instantly crushed and ripped to pieces causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Kakashi at this point had disappeared as his hands struck out beneath Preta Pain's ankles and pulled it into the ground as he also used the Earth Style HeadHunter Jutsu. As Animal Pain wanted to assist freeing Preta Pain, Naruto arrived before it and struck Animal Pain with a Rasengan sending it flying far into the wall of the crater.

"That was for Jiraiya-sensei you bastard-dattebayo!" Naruto said in anguish and gritted teeth. Kakashi killed Preta Pain by piercing its head with his Raikiri. With the assistance of Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro in forcing the bird out of the sky, Hiruzen quickly made short work of it and turned it into nothing but a roasted piece of chicken before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was at this moment that Deva Pain furrowed his brow at the unexpected turn of events.

He dashed far away from everyone with his hands closed together. "Even though I'm this far away from my main body, I'm still strong enough to use this technique at this distance." Deva Pain whispered to himself.

I knew instantly what he was about to do but I was too far away and he wasn't marked with my Flying Thunder God Seal. At that moment Deva Pain raised his hands in the air and said, "Catastrophic Planetary Devastation!"

ZWIIING!

A small black ball of gravitational mass floated into the air and pulled everything in the surroundings into the air with it.

"Shit! We don't have time to set up the barrier and his technique messed up the places I put my markers." I cursed. Everyone was instantly shocked as we were all being pulled towards the core of the technique. I placed a marker down on the rock I was on and continued to fly to the location of everyone who had a special kunai or marker of mine. Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Kimimaro, I teleported them all to a safe place outside the range of the technique as I tried to think of what to do. They couldn't do anything but watch on as all the buildings and the village as a whole rose up into the air completely devastating the village. I also flew to Hanabi at this moment.

"Izaya?! What's going on? What kind of Jutsu is this?" She asked in panic as everything and everyone around her was pulled into the air. Without much time to explain I simply gave her a comforting smile and teleported her away. Unfortunately the village was too large and had too many people, even if I tried I wouldn't get to all of them in time. Gamabunta and Naruto's other summons deactivated their summoning so as to escape from the technique. I returned to the marker I set earlier and turned to a panicked and shocked Naruto and Sasuke. I quickly racked my brain for the answer trying not to let the stress of the situation get to me. Then it hit me.

RIght! In the past it took Itachi, Killer Bee, and Naruto using three super powerful long ranged techniques to stop this. "Naruto! Sasuke! Listen to me. No questions we don't have time, do as I say. Naruto, activate your Sage Mode and use your Rasenshuriken. Don't worry about the aim. Sasuke, I heard from Itachi about a power that comes with the Mangekyou called Susanoo. Focus on your ocular powers and see if you can use that technique." I then placed my hands in front of me as I channelled as much chakra as I could into creating a large golden sphere of energy, the Taiyougan. "Together we are going to launch our most powerful long ranged Jutsu into the center of the gravitational pull and try to generate a force great enough to cancel the technique."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he channelled his Sage energy into a large Rasenshuriken and Sasuke struggled to focus as blood seeped down both his eyes as the body of a purple Susanoo surrounded his body.

"Now fire!" I said as Naruto unleashed his Rasenshuriken, I released my Great Taiyougan, and Sasuke unleashed his Susanoo's Yasaka Magatama attack. As the three long ranged techniques collided with the core a loud ZWING and BOOM was heard followed by a bright white light and explosion. Deva Pain widened his eyes in shock as he witnessed his technique being stopped. A powerful wind generated from the force of the impact spreading out everywhere as Sasuke, Naruto, and I were blown away. A giant plume of smoke and debris clouded the area as building parts and people fell from the sky. With my senses I found Deva Pain's body and incapacitated him.

Not too far in the distance was the actual Nagato who was having a hard time breathing as he frowned. Konan stood beside him noticing that the situation didn't seem that good.

"It appears I have failed." Nagato said dejectedly as he huffed and panted.

"Nagato…" Konan said with a soft whisper and worry.

At this point I had picked up a black receiver and using my senses I managed to pinpoint the exact location where Nagato was.

"Eh? It appears I've been discovered." Nagato said.

I turned to look at the devastated state of the village and found Naruto kneeling on the ground not far away from me. "Naruto, follow me. We're going to go meet the real Pain."

"Eh? The real Pain isn't one of these guys?" Naruto said in confusion and frustration. I shook my head and replied, "No. Let's go." I disappeared as Naruto followed suit. Tsunade, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Hanabi, and Kimimaro just stood at the edge of the forest as they all took in the event that just unfolded before them in silence. They snapped out of their dazed state soon after as they rushed into the tattered state of the village trying to save as many people as they could. Sasuke was blown far back towards the stone faces from the earlier explosion that was created as he attempted to catch his breath whilst clutching his eyes.

Swish Swish!

Naruto and I arrived by a tall tree in the forest soon after.

"So this is where the real Pain is?" Naruto inquired.

"Mn." I nodded. As we got to the base of the tree Naruto started probing it noticing it was made out of paper instead of being an actual tree.

"Naruto." I said.

"What is it?" Naruto said clearly holding back his rage and murderous intent.

"Don't be brash. The reason I asked you to come with me was so we can talk to Pain." I replied. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise and anger.

"Talk? Talk! After everything he's done?! If it wasn't for Granny Chiyo Gaara would have died long ago! If it wasn't for Pain the village wouldn't have to suffer. If it wasn't for Pain then Jiraiya-sensei!...Jiraiya-sensei wouldn't have had to die." Naruto said in anguish. We both stood there in a momentary silence before I said, "Let's go in first. Perhaps you'll understand when we meet Pain face to face. There's no point fighting against someone who's so frail and weak already."

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. We both ripped a hole and walked in as Konan quickly ran to stand in front of Nagato.

"Wait. Konan. Step back." Nagato said.

"Nagato?" Konan inquired.

"It's fine." Nagato said as Konan stepped aside whilst Naruto and I walked forward and stopping a few meters away. We both looked and saw a frail looking man who was skinny to the bones and was hooked up to a machine with black receivers sticking out of his back.

"So you're Pain's true form. You're the one who killed Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said as he stared in a frown.

"Jiraiya-sensei...So you are Uzumaki Naruto. The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki and also a student of Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato commented.

Naruto furrowed his brow as he said, "Jiraiya-sensei? How dare you say Jiraiya-sensei!"

Nagato looked on indifferently and said, "Jiraiya also taught me Jutsu. He was my teacher. You could say that I am your senior apprentice under the same teacher. Jiraiya-sensei wished for peace."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he said angrily, "Peace? You killed Jiraiya-sensei! Now you attacked the Leaf? You call that peace?"

"Do you hate me? Do you wish to exact vengeance upon me?" Nagato said as he stared down at Naruto. He then turned to look at me and said, "As for you. You are a skilled shinobi. I don't believe we are acquainted."

"I am Karasuma Izaya. You must be Nagato." I said and then turned to Konan and said, "You must be Konan."

With a surprised look Nagato said, "You know who we are?"

I nodded my head and replied, "I heard it from Lord Fukasaku, the toad who fought Pain alongside Jiraiya. He told us everything that he knew. From there Tsunade recalled the story herself and filled in the gaps. It's not hard to guess who the two of you are."

"I see. Indeed we are who you say." Nagato replied. Nagato returned his attention to Naruto as he said, "What's the matter? I am in front of you now. The one who killed our master. Do you seek revenge? You can obtain it. Why do you hesitate?"

I turned to look at Naruto who gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he stared at Nagato's nearly lifeless form.

"Why? Why did you do it? What the hell are you after?" Naruto asked in anguish. Nagato paused in a moment of silence before he answered, "My goal is to do what Jiraiya-sensei could not. I'll bring forth peace and justice."

Naruto scowled and shouted, "Justice? Peace? You nearly killed Gaara! You killed Jiraiya-sensei! You attack the village! Don't you dare spew out such bullshit after everything you did!"

Nagato looked at Naruto for a few moments before saying, "Then tell me what your goal is."

"I'll stop the Akatsuki and bring peace to the world of shinobi!" Naruto responded quickly.

"I see. That is a splendid goal. That is at the height of justice. Then what about my family? And my friends? Or my village? Does Konoha alone have the right to proclaim peace and justice? After causing the very destruction to my village?" Nagato responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said with a frown.

"The Fire Country and Konoha grew too large. To protect their own interests they warred with other Great Nations and in doing so, securing their own gains was necessary. If they didn't then their nation and villages would be in famine. However, it was our small nation and villages that became the battleground. Time and again our country was invaded and left in tatters and ruins. We suffered through wars that were not of our own choosing many times until finally, the Great Nations stabilized. All the while our tiny country was only left with pain and ruin in this world. We aim for the same thing. We wish to bring forth the peace that Jiraiya-sensei spoke of. We are no different from each other. We are simply driven by our own sense of justice. The pain of loss is the same for all of us. You and I have both suffered a similar pain. You fight for your justice. And I for mine. We are ordinary humans, driven to seek vengeance in the name of justice. However, if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will breed only more vengeance. And trigger a cycle of hatred. To create peace, how will you face this hatred? What is your answer?" Nagato said.

For the first time, Naruto felt a sense of loss. He wanted to hate this person in front of him that killed Gaara once. That killed his master Jiraiya-sensei. That attacked the village and left it in ruins. Even though he wanted to hate this person, and even though he was sure he hated this person still, he felt that he could understand some of his pain. Just as he came to understand the loneliness of Sasuke and Gaara. He looked to the ground as he thought about it. He thought about peace. How he would bring peace. Naruto had a complicated look on his face as he softly said, "I...don't know."

Nagato looked at Naruto for a moment in silence before saying, "I created Akatsuki for the very purpose of breaking this cycle of hatred. I can stop it. To do that however I need the power of the Nine-Tails. By using the power of all the Tailed-Beasts I will create a weapon untold times stronger than ever before. Strong enough to destroy an entire country in an instant. I will make true pain known to the world. Deter fighting with fear of that pain, and lead the world to stability and peace."

Naruto widened his eyes at that moment and said, "But...A peace like that is just a lie!"

"Humans aren't that intelligent. There's no other way of creating peace. After awhile that pain will go away after decades have passed. Its deterrence will be degraded, and man will war once more. At that time they will themselves use this all powerful weapon I've created and reaffirm true pain. And so a short period of peace will be born again. To create short these periods of peace through pain that interrupts the endless cycle of hatred… that is my dream." Nagato replied.

At this moment I let out a heavy sigh which prompted Nagato and Konan to turn and look at me. Naruto as well. I turned to look at Naruto and said, "Naruto. Tell me, do you wish to kill Nagato now that you've seen him?"

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I-...There's no way I can forgive him!" Naruto said without directly giving an answer, however he couldn't move from his spot as he just stared complicatedly at this weak and frail looking man.

I remained silent for a moment before saying, "Naruto. Nagato. You both were student's under Jiraiya. Nagato. You learnt from Jiraiya that pain can cause people to become closer. Even strangers can become closer by knowing a similar pain than comrades who have known each other for years. Naruto. You learnt from Jiraiya of what happiness is and felt like. You learnt that one should never give up no matter how difficult the path you walk. You both are students of Jiraiya's yet you learnt two very different principles from him. You two are not so different from each other. Nagato, you think you have found an answer for what peace could be. Naruto, you have yet to find your own answer for what peace is. I have spent my own fair share thinking about what peace is and how to obtain it. Peace is not easy to obtain and I do not believe that the peace you speak of is obtainable at all Nagato."

Naruto, Nagato, and Konan just looked on at me wondering what I was saying.

"What do you mean." Nagato said.

I just stared back at all of them for a moment in silence as I recalled my past life that tried to fight for a peace that I now understand was probably unobtainable. "World peace. It is a nice assumption to think that something like that might occur, but Nagato, the cruel reality is that there is no such thing as world peace. It is because we are human. Humans have flaws. Humans have desires and emotions. They hate and they love. You think that bringing pain to the world will help you obtain peace? But what will pain really bring you. It will bring you a momentary sense of understanding. When we all know the same pain, we can begin to understand each other. That is true. However, that is but a momentary solace. For every generation or two, as you said, you would have to perform the same feat over and over and over again. The reason? Because it is also in peace that pain is forgotten. When pain is forgotten does that mean we must kill others again? Even kill the innocent all because you wish for each successive generation to know pain? Then this is no different than another cycle that you are creating and deluding yourself that this is a path to peace.

Once the cycle becomes the norm, people will despise it. They will adapt to it. It will birth another Pain like you. They will try to stop your cycle that you thought was the answer to stop the original cycle. If this is the solution that you think plausible, then you should just erase the world. Can you do that? Wipe out all existences that have ever walked the face of this Earth. Do that, and you no longer have to worry about how to bring about peace. The peace you think you are bringing is no peace at all. You will bring this era back into the age of the warring states when there was no village and no shinobi system. It was an age of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. In those days people fought no matter how old or how young you were. That is the age you will bring about by your way of peace Nagato. You truly wish for children at the age of 5 to know what war and murder is?

You think that you can control the monopoly of war? Foolish. You think that the world will run just because you say run? You think it will turn when you say turn? You could not even save your own members of the Akatsuki. Instead you discard them for your own use just so you can advance your own selfish motives. How will you save the world and bring about peace in this way? Fear will not work. People will eventually adapt to fear. Hatred will not work. People will eventually acclimate to hatred. Love will not work. Not everyone will agree with your same kind of love. Do not underestimate humanity's potential to evolve and adapt. Your great Tailed-Beast weapon will not work.

One day it will fall into the hands of a tyrant who will abuse its power for his own selfish motives, not for maintaining this peace you speak of. You turn to pain because pain is all that you know now. I ask you, do you think you are the only one in this world who had to witness their friends or family or loved ones die right in front of them? Do you think you have the right to judge everyone in the world for the things they have done and the things they have yet to do? Somewhere, someplace, on this Earth, there are people who are living happy and peaceful lives. This is unfair and I apologize, but you just happened to be born and raised in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

You have the right to be angry. You have the right to despise those who cause wars. You have the right to want to do something and change the world. But if your way of changing the world is to just inflict pain even to those who had no hand in the sufferings of the world, then you are no longer someone who has the right to try and change the world, because now, you are the exact same as those who have done those terrible acts. This is just throwing a tantrum and venting your frustrations and anger and emotions as you seek to justify your actions by calling it a way to bring peace. Don't think that just because you have the Rinnegan that it entitles you to be some sort of chosen one.

Did the Rinnegan give you the powers to foresee the future? You said it yourself, you are just a man. You are not God. You are a man who knows incredible pain. But don't think that just because you suffer in pain means you have the right to have others suffer with you. I heard that you had another member amongst you and Konan called Yahiko. You used his body as your way of communicating to others and his body was the main body for Pain. You tried to immortalize him like this and refused to accept the truth. In this action you didn't even have the decency to let his body rest in peace.

Tell me Nagato. If pain brings about peace, then have you found peace in yourself? You have experienced so much pain, but I can tell that you have yet to even make peace with yourself. If you cannot even make peace with yourself, how do you expect the rest of the world to make peace with itself? There is a reason why we are shinobi. It is because no matter how painful our lives may be or become, we endure. We endure and continue to forge ahead. No matter how much hatred we must face, we face it nonetheless. Why? Because we must. It is our duty and it is our right. It is human nature to hate. To love. To fear. To hurt. To want. To need. To live. This is how humanity lives. This is how shinobi live, and through all of this pain, the world still moves on. We endure, and we continue forward.

There is only one true peace in this world. And that is the peace that we can bring to ourselves. World peace? Just a vague concept. Everyone has their own world Nagato. Naruto. Konan. A world is just a term for the things that you value and hold dear to yourself. When you lose those things you lose your world. Don't go trying to force your world onto others. I understand Jiraiya's sentiment for wanting world peace. But more than anything, I believe that he just wanted everyone to live their own lives happily. Jiraiya was an eccentric person. He roamed the world looking for the answer to peace, but he did it his own way with a smile on his face. I believe that Jiraiya made peace with himself and because of that he wanted others to find peace with themselves as well. Jiraiya wanted others to be able to find the same peace with themselves as he did for himself. I don't claim to have an answer to all the questions, but this is the answer that I have come to understand after thinking about what the world is, and what peace is after experiencing the things I have experienced, and from learning the teachings of history and those around me."

We all stood there in a moment of silence. After awhile Naruto deactivated his Sage Mode and Nagato relaxed his body.

"I see...You said that your name was Izaya...Even though you were not a student of Jiraiya-sensei...Perhaps you were the one who understood the things Jiraiya-sensei wanted to teach the most...Indeed. My world has shattered long ago. Unable to save my best friend Yahiko. War brings death, wounds, and pain to both sides. There's nothing harder than accepting the death of a loved one. And we convince ourselves that they cannot die. Especially in your generation who do not know war. You look for meaning in death. But there is only pain and hatred, which you do not understand, that consumes you. People die like trash. An everlasting hatred accompanied by pain that cannot be healed. That is war. This is what you young ones must go against. Whether the path I had chosen was right or wrong...I think... I will choose a different choice this time. Perhaps in the very end, I can find peace within myself." Nagato said as he formed the sign of Ram and Snake saying, "Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth!" His hair slowly began turning to white.

"Nagato!" Konan exclaimed in shock.

Nagato coughed up some blood as he said, "It's okay Konan. For the lives that I had killed in Konoha. There is still time for me to save them. I will choose to believe in a different path. Jiraiya-sensei wrote two books. The first was flawless like Jiraiya-sensei. The second was a failure like me. Naruto, you are the third book. As your senior apprentice disciple I couldn't do anything for anyone. I will choose to believe in your story as one that will not end in failure like mine. Whilst you do not yet have an answer for your peace, there is still time for you. However, I no longer have such time. Izaya. Being in your presence and speaking to you made me feel like I was a child once again speaking to Jiraiya-sensei all those years ago. I shall entrust the rest to you both. Naruto...I know you cannot forgive me for what I have done...I hope that you will walk a different path than my own…"

It wasn't long after that those who did die during the attack on Konoha were revived as Nagato slowly closed his eyes forever. Before anyone could do or say anything the entire paper tree exploded.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

I quickly formed the sign of Rat, Dog, Tiger and said, "Wood Style Wood Dome Jutsu!" Thick branches of wood quickly enveloped and enclosed around Naruto and I as the entire place exploded.

"What the hell is happening-dattebayo?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know?" I replied in confusion.

After a few seconds of the explosion going off everything finally quieted down. I undid my Wood Dome Jutsu only to see that our surroundings were completely destroyed with both Nagato and Konan gone.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

I just stared at our surroundings also befuddled before I quickly turned my head to our 10 o'clock direction as I sensed a figure atop the tree.

"You." I said as I frowned. Naruto also turned to look in that direction when I said that and frowned.

"Yo. Uzumaki Naruto. Karasuma Izaya." Tobi said.


	41. The Next Steps

**AN: Hey guys, once again another chapter is out today! Yay! Thanks for the reviews as always. **

**To Reviewer Silver1997: Right, I thought that too when I wrote it. As shinobi Haku and Izaya have great physical stamina, but you know when you're really excited for something that you race with all your might and it becomes more of an unconscious gesture of expression than actual physical exhaustion. Anyways, that was Haku and Izaya getting excited for Maro's recovery. Hope you continue to enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 41

Whiiiirrr!

A cold wind blew past as Naruto and I stood in the ruins of the paper tree that held Konan and Nagato previously. We stared cautiously at the masked Akatsuki member in the distance as he sat there nonchalantly on a tree branch.

"You! What the hell did you do?" Naruto said with a scowl.

"Hahaha! Well, I came to retrieve Nagato. After all, with Sasuke out of the Akatsuki it is best for me to secure as much power as I possibly can." Tobi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Tobi took a glance at Naruto before answering, "There's no need for you to know. For now at least." He then turned to me and said, "You sure placed some intricate seals and barriers around the body of Uchiha Itachi. Even I can't get through without paying some consequences. The Third Hokage must place a great deal of trust in your judgement."

I furrowed my brow and said, "So, you went after Itachi's corpse after all? Still planning to use that as leverage to win over Sasuke?"

"Hahaha! Well it doesn't hurt to try. But it seems I will have to give up on that avenue. In my current state I am not strong enough to bear the consequences of those protective seals on his body for now. I never imagined that Itachi would tell Sasuke the truth. I'm curious what Itachi showed Sasuke that he would be willing to put aside that heart of vengeance of his. I was quite confident in Nagato's ability to capture the Nine-Tails, but apparently I thought too highly of him. You also intrigue me Karasuma Izaya." Tobi said.

"Why so interested?" I asked.

"What is it you desire? I could use a man of your talents." Tobi replied.

"Unfortunately I'm not interested." I said.

"Oh? I assure you there are many things I can offer you that Konoha cannot." Tobi said testing the waters. I ignored his offer and said, "What I'm more curious about is that you actually visited Itachi's corpse meaning you bypassed Konoha's barrier without being detected. Itachi called you Uchiha Madara. I find that hard to believe however after so many years."

"Uchiha Madara? Who is that? And why did he visit Itachi's corpse? What the hell is going on? And what did you do with Nagato and Konan?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"This one has no patience I see. I took away Nagato's corpse. I also took away Konan. She'd end up as a thorn in my side after Nagato's death. I'm impressed that you both managed to convince Nagato to revive your fallen comrades in Konoha by sacrificing his life for theirs. What did you say to him to make him change his mind?" Tobi asked.

"Give Nagato and Konan back!" Naruto shouted.

"Hahaha! After I just grabbed them, of course I won't just hand them back. Well, if you're not going to talk then that's fine. I was just slightly curious, but since Nagato has failed I have many things left to prepare. Farewell." Tobi said as he vanished into thin air.

"That bastard!" Naruto fumed.

I let out a sigh. This didn't happen before. Events are definitely changing. I had at the very least wanted for Konan to join our side. I turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto. He's gone. There isn't anything we can do for right now. Let's return to the village first and help repair what damage was done."

"Tsk. Damn it." Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

Fwish!

"Oh? Naruto, you're back." Kakashi said.

"Mn." Naruto said with a complicated look on his face. He looked around at the devastation of the Leaf but let out a soft sigh of relief as he realized that Nagato had indeed revived the fallen. He then recalled the things Nagato had said and how he suffered and how he came to his answer. He thought about what he would have done if they had traded places and what he would do continuing forward. A large crowd soon gathered by Naruto as sounds of cheers could be heard when they saw Naruto walk out from the forest.

"Eh?" Naruto had a confused look on his face. Kakashi smiled and said, "They're cheering for you Naruto."

Tsunade smiled as well before saying, "Where did you go? The villagers that had died were miraculously revived. I assume you did something right? By the way, have you seen Izaya anywhere?"

Naruto looked around for Izaya with confusion but couldn't find him. Just as he was about to say something I flew to Tsunade's location and said, "I'm here."

"Izaya? Where did you go? Do you know what's happening?" Tsunade asked. I nodded my head and said, "I followed Naruto to meet the original Pain, Nagato. With his Sage Mode and my sensory skills we found where he was. After speaking with him we were able to come to understand his perspective of the world. He was different than the other members of the Akatsuki. After coming to an understanding he sacrificed his life to revive those that had fallen in Konoha. If anyone should be thanked it should be Naruto."

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment to take in what I said while Naruto was majorly confused. He hadn't done much at all except get frustrated, sad, melancholy, furious, pained, he had a rollercoaster of emotions going on inside of him during the entire time they were speaking to Nagato. He didn't understand what Izaya meant with the explanation he gave Tsunade. Naruto looked at me with an expression that showed he was contemplating something really hard. He then said, "Izaya...Do you really think that there isn't anyway to obtain world peace?"

I paused in silence for a moment deciding how I should respond...Then, an answer surfaced in my mind. I looked at Naruto and said, "Does there absolutely have to be one? If you want my honest opinion then the truth is, I don't believe there is anyway to obtain world peace for everyone. But, just because there isn't a guideline or one absolute way to obtain world peace, that doesn't mean that you or I or anyone else has to stop searching for the answer. In a way, when people constantly search for the answer to world peace they are able to do good in the process. It's only when people look for an easier way out to obtain peace or give up and decide to forget about trying to make the world a better place, that is when the world falls into chaos. So continue looking for the answer. Even if you never find the answer, I'm sure that in the process you will be able to do a lot of good and affect the lives of many people in a positive way. Just like Lord Jiraiya. And you know what, I don't think anyone will ever find the answer, and I don't think that's a bad thing. Why? Because once you have an answer for what world peace is, then what? Do you just stop thinking about how to continue making the world a better place? Essentially, once you have an answer, you are prone to just stop at that point with no way to further improve. If we never find the answer to world peace, then that means that we'll just have to work harder and keep thinking on how to help improve and better the lives of people. I believe that world peace is a journey. And one that's never ending. However, I believe that you can definitely find an answer to your own personal peace."

Just as Naruto was about to speak up I interrupted and said, "Naruto. You are Nagato's junior disciple. In the end Jiraiya left his hopes and dreams with you. Nagato also decided to believe in you. His junior disciple. Kakashi also believes that you will one day surpass the Fourth Hokage. Tell me, what is your ninja way?"

Naruto stared at me for a moment before saying, "Never give up. Never go back on my word!" After listening to what Izaya said and reaffirming his resolve he had a brighter look in his eyes as I nodded in approval saying, "Mn. Good. Always look forward Naruto no matter how difficult the path you tread may be. Stand proud before the villagers. You deserve this much."

"Eh? But what about you?" Naruto questioned. I simply dragged him over in front of the villagers and whispered in his ear, "Naruto. You'll have to bear this burden for the both of us. Have fun!"

"But, you were the-..." Naruto started before I cut him off and pushed him towards the villagers. They proceeded to cheer and raise him in the air. I watched on silently. I recalled that I once told Yamato-sensei how I wanted to leave my mark upon the world. Whether that means gaining public recognition and approval I'm not sure yet. I was always used to never obtaining fame or glory in my past life for any of my missions that I completed. Perhaps my habit of doing things behind the scenes just suits me better I pondered silently.

Tsunade and Hiruzen walked over to me as they asked, "Izaya. If you went with Naruto to meet Nagato, where is his body?" I frowned at this moment and whispered back to them, "The masked man of the Akatsuki appeared out of nowhere and bombed the place we were at. Before we could take any countermeasures he successfully abducted Nagato."

"What? Tsk. It appears we truly have to hold a 5 Kage summit meeting soon." Tsunade said with gritted teeth.

"Mn. You should send out a letter Tsunade." Hiruzen commented. Tsunade let out a sigh as she watched Naruto in the cheering crowd and said, "That Naruto. He's truly grown up. By the way Izaya, what did Naruto say to convince Nagato to revive the villagers? In fact, what kind of technique even is it?"

I paused for a moment before replying, "He chose to believe in Naruto. He used a technique of the Rinnegan trading his own life for theirs."

"I see." Tsunade said as she recalled how she also chose to bet on Naruto. All the while Naruto continued to be thrown in the air by the cheering crowd not even getting a chance to say anything or having a chance to tell everyone about Izaya's part in all of this. Sasuke walked by me at this moment and said, "The village is in shambles."

I shook my head and said, "The buildings are material things. Easily replaceable. People are not. They survived. The village lives on. It just looks a bit messy. What are your plans?"

Sasuke took a moment to take in what I said. The village lives on through its people. Then what of a clan? Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Izaya replying, "Pain is defeated. I'll leave to find Danzo."

"Wait three days. I'll go with you. Give me a chance to help the village get a basic foundation going." I said.

Sasuke paused for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Three days..."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I looked to my left at Yamato and said, "Are you ready Yamato-sensei?" He nodded and said, "Mn, let's do this." Both Yamato and I weaved the signs of Dog, Ram, Snake and said, "Wood Style Row of Houses Jutsu!"

Fwish Fwish Fwish!

After we both performed our Jutsu Yamato turned and stared at me with a look that said unfair as I just smirked.

"Looks like I win again Yamato-sensei. You made 8 houses while I made 16."

Yamato's eyes widened in shock and said, "D-Double? You created twice as many houses as I did? Before you only won by one or lost by one! You played me didn't you?"

I just laughed and said, "Yamato-sensei, you clearly don't gamble much. You always have to give your opponent a bit of hope before you go all in." Yamato just sighed and said, "You grew up so fast. That's cheating Izaya-kun." I stretched my arms and said with a smile, "Well, how about instead of money we'll do it like this. You owe me one meal to ramen, one meal to Yakiniku Q, some ninja tools, and a few tickets to the hot springs." Yamato just face palmed and said, "D-Don't you think that it'd be okay to just choose one of those things? I mean, many of those places aren't even up and running yet."

"Heh. Yamato-sensei, you need to learn that when debt is owed then debt must be collected. Unless of course you are Lord Fifth. Then I don't have anything to say about gambling. I'll just come collect at a later point and time." I said proudly. Yamato just shook his head bemused. As I walked around town I took note of all the villagers working together to properly rebuild and help each other out in this time of difficulty...

Poof!

A cloud of white smoke appeared on the outskirts of the village revealing one Yuki Haku. "I'm finally back! Now I'll be ready to face Pain." He said as he took a step forward and looked at the village only to stop in his tracks the next moment in a daze. "Wh-What happened? No! Was I too late?!" Haku questioned as he ran as fast as he could towards the village. As he stood there in the middle of all the construction he had a look of shock.

"Haku?" Kimimaro said as he walked around the corner.

"Eh? Maro? Maro! What happened? Don't tell me I was too late?" Haku exclaimed. Kimimaro nodded and said, "Pain attacked a few days ago. But don't worry. It was handled. I know the village looks like it's in terrible shape right now but none of the villagers died."

"But...Eh? Really? Nothing bad happened to any of the villagers?" Haku asked suspiciously as he saw the state the village was in. Kimimaro just sighed as he proceeded to retell Haku of the events...

After taking a look around the town I ended up packing everything I needed to leave on my journey with Sasuke to find Danzo. The three day wait is up. I'll meet Sasuke outside the village I noted as I started my walk out. I stopped around the corner as I saw that Haku was back beside Kimimaro. Both of them were walking and stopped outside the Hyuga residence as they started talking to Hanabi. I smiled at the scene of the three closest people to my heart getting along.

"Hey." I said as I walked towards them.

"Big brother!" Haku exclaimed as he jogged towards me. "I feel ashamed. I left to go train under Mazu so I'd be strong enough to help out against Pain but I didn't even make it in time." He said. I poked his forehead and said, "There are greater enemies out there than just Pain. Don't stop training Haku. Don't get me wrong, we would have been glad if you were with us, but things turned out alright in the end. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Mn." Haku nodded.

"Izaya!" Hanabi smiled at me.

"My lady." I replied teasingly as I bowed.

"Hmpf. Always joking around." She pouted. I smiled and said seriously, "It's actually a good thing the three of you are together. I have something to tell you all." The three of them focused their attention on me after the words left my mouth. I turned to look at Hanabi as I said, "I told you that if I were ever to leave for an extended period of time again that I'd let you know first."

After she heard me say that her heartbeat quickened. She and her father ended up delaying the trip to the Taketori Clan due to the attack and she hoped she could spend some extra time with Izaya before she had to leave for the trip but it turns out Izaya was leaving first.

"Where are you going exactly? Haku and I will accompany you." Kimimaro said.

"Big brother, although I just got back I'm ready to go anytime." Haku said.

I shook my head and replied, "I'm leaving on a journey with Sasuke. I'm not sure how long it'll take. Could be a week. Could be a year. This is a journey that Sasuke and I have to do on our own. It's personal. Please understand."

"Tsk. I feel like you keep leaving Maro and I out of things." Haku grumbled. Kimimaro nodded in agreement and said, "Right. We still haven't forgotten the Itachi incident when you just up and left."

I smiled saying, "That's because we're brothers. There's no need for too many words between us." Kimimaro and Haku just sighed defeated. It was their weak spot. Of course no matter what Izaya did, as sworn brothers they would always choose to believe in the decisions of their brother in the end. Even though they may end up not liking it.

I walked up to Haku and Kimimaro and pulled them into a tight hug and said, "Please don't worry about me. Just cause I'm not taking you guys with me doesn't mean I won't see you guys at all. You carry my special kunai after all. Keep training and become stronger. Remember all those years ago during the Chunin exams in The Forest of Death. What did I tell you both?" Both Kimimaro and Haku looked at me seriously as they recalled that memory and said at the same time, "We should always remember that the three of us are sworn brothers and will be there for each other forever. But we also need to realize that in order to grow stronger, sometimes we need to walk certain paths alone. As long as we do not forget where our heart is supposed to be, we will never lose our way."

I nodded in approval and said, "Haku, you are already beginning to find your path and in the end you are becoming stronger and stronger yet you never forget about us. You left to train and even came back as soon as you could. Continue doing what you are doing. You're on the right track." I turned to Kimimaro and said, "Maro. With the Pain incident over I assume Haku might return and continue his training from before. Take this time to find out how you'll develop your own ninja way. I'll be awaiting to see both of your progress the next we meet."

"Mn. Send for us if you need our help at anytime then." Kimimaro and Haku said. I nodded as I turned to look at Hanabi who had a frustrated look on her face. "Hanabi." I said softly.

"You idiot." She replied. I smiled at her as I said, "I'm sorry."

She pouted and turned her head away. "No. Stop saying that. You're always apologizing to me it doesn't sound genuine anymore." After a moment of silence she sighed and said, "I know I can't keep you here. You're a shinobi and have a lot of things you need to do. I've always trained hard because I am the next in line as the Hyuga Head but I feel like I'm lagging too far behind you."

"Heh. Don't worry Hanabi. We also feel like we're being thrown away." Haku said jokingly as Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

"Ha-haha….." I laughed awkwardly as I thought, Haku and Kimimaro are going to keep using the Itachi incident as a way to guilt trip me for a long time, aren't they.

In that moment Hanabi stepped out and embraced me in a tight hug. "Don't forget about me. I'm gonna train even harder now. Just you wait, next time we see each other I'll beat you to a pulp."

I wrapped my arms around her as we embraced for a few moments before we let go. I took off my necklace that had a small Flying Thunder God ornament on it and placed it around Hanabi's neck. "Hold on to this. I'll be back for it." I said as I disappeared.

"Hmpf. I said this before and I'll say this again. That guy really just demands stuff and then just disappears." She huffed before a smile graced her lips. She lightly touched the necklace and then turned to Kimimaro saying, "Maro. If Haku is going to train again then how about you and I train? I heard that you have a knack for Taijutsu."

Fwish!

Sasuke turned at this moment and saw Izaya. "I was beginning to think you decided not to come." Sasuke said.

"Ah sorry, I had some things to take care of first. Did you finish your goodbyes?" I asked. Sasuke paused for a moment as he recalled his incredibly super long goodbye to Naruto and Sakura.

**Flash Back**

"Sasuke, you just got back to the village! At least stay awhile first!" Naruto protested. Sakura momentarily paused in silence and in deep thought before saying, "Sasuke-kun...At least, let me come with you. I can help."

Sasuke took a look at Sakura as he thought about it. It was true that Sakura wasn't that weak little girl she was in the past. He didn't really know what helped her change so much but when he secretly watched her training the other day he was actually a bit shocked at her progress. Not only did she possess a monstrously overwhelming strength, but her Taijutsu skills were also above average. She could even perform some above average Genjutsu and her Medical Ninjutsu was even better than all of those. In fact, what shocked Sasuke the most was that her fine control over chakra was even better than his own. But in the end, Sasuke shook his head and said, "I appreciate the offer. But no. This journey of mine is personal. I need some time to think about what I want to do. I need to sort out my thoughts. Until I figure out my own feelings I think it's best for me to be away from the village for awhile. I'll travel with Izaya for a bit since we both have a debt to settle with Danzo."

"But...Tsk. Then let me come too! I'll clobber Danzo! I can't believe the things he's done." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sasuke just sighed as he thought to himself, didn't he just hear what I said. I told him it was personal.

Sakura wanted to protest but held back. She looked up and said, "Sasuke. I've always believed in you. I'll believe in you this time too. I actually thought this might happen."

Sasuke was surprised at how accommodating Sakura was being right now. Sakura pulled out a box and handed it over to Sasuke. "What's this?" He asked as he grabbed the box.

"These are Soldier Pills. If you find yourself in a bind then use these. They can help replenish your chakra and stamina. A few are enough to last you three days and nights without rest. But make sure you find a safe place within those three days as you'll be exhausted after the effect wears off." She replied. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura predicted their parting and had prepared in advance. Naruto stared suspiciously at the pill box as he recalled eating some of Sakura's Soldier Pills before and remembered how terrible they tasted. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead but he elected not to say anything.

Poof!

White smoke appeared in the room as Kakashi appeared. "Yo." He said.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"So you're going after Danzo eh?" He commented.

"So you knew." Sasuke replied.

"Well. It wasn't that hard to guess. Izaya is going with you isn't he." Kakashi replied.

"He is." Sasuke once again replied with short sentences. Kakashi let out a sigh and said, "I understand. Sasuke. Be careful. Don't try to do everything on your own. Team 7 will wait for your return." Sasuke paused in silence for a few moments before nodding his head and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted prompting Sasuke to stop and turn around.

"What is it?" He asked.

Naruto put on a big goofy smile as he threw Sasuke's old Leaf forehead protector to him and said, "Heh, don't slack off!" Sasuke caught his forehead protector that had a scratch through the Leaf symbol and recalled his old rivalry with Naruto before smirking and saying, "Heh. Right back at you."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke with the best smile she could muster despite feeling dejected and said, "Sasuke-kun...Be careful." Sasuke stared in silence at Sakura for a moment before he poked her forehead and said, "Sorry. Maybe next time." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**End Flash Back **

I stared at Sasuke for a long while as he seemed lost in thought. Guess it was quite a long goodbye I mentally noted. "Ahem. Well, seems like it went well. Shall we?" I said snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Ah...Let's go." Sasuke replied as we both dashed off looking for any clues of Danzo's whereabouts.


	42. Moving Forward

**AN: Hey guys, so I decided to try adding three 888 to indicate a shift in the scenery. For instance, one scene will be Haku and Naruto and you'll see 888 when the scene shifts to Hanabi and Kimimaro. Hopefully that makes it easier to not be confused when the scene shifts. Also I tried writing Izaya in a Third person POV. Let me know if you think it's okay. **

* * *

Chapter 42

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sounds of a cane tapping the floor resounded in the dimly lit hallway as Danzo walked through the area before coming to a stop and sighed to himself. "Hm. It appears he's not here either." He commented to no one in particular.

Swish!

Torune appeared before Danzo at this moment and said, "Reporting Lord Danzo. There is no sign of Yakushi Kabuto. It appears he has not been in this base for quite awhile."

Danzo stared at Torune for a moment before replying,"Hm...I see. He most likely knows of my deep past connection with Orochimaru so he must also have data regarding the Sharingan and the Uchiha Clan. I need another eye to replace the one that I lost to Izaya." Danzo gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger at the thought of Izaya. Just thinking about Izaya made him angry beyond comparison. He never thought he could hate someone so much before. He lost so many of his elite Root members. He lost Shisui's eye to him. And he was removed from his position as an elder. What he couldn't understand was that even with the many preparations he prepared and the elite Anbu he sent, Izaya still survived whilst none of his Root members returned from that battle. This was completely unfathomable to him. If he reversed the role and put himself in that situation, even with the forbidden Izanagi technique which could grant him a total of 10 minutes of invincibility, his chances of survival against the onslaught of the Root members assigned the task would be extremely slim. He doubted whether he could have survived at all so he was baffled at the fact that not only did Izaya survive, but he had even successfully killed all the members he sent after him.

Swish!

At this moment Yamanaka Fu arrived. He had miraculously survived the attack from Kimimaro way back then although he felt a lingering hint of fear at the ability Kimimaro had displayed and at how easily Kimimaro had incapacitated him. "Reporting Lord Danzo. Konoha was attacked by the Akatsuki leader known as Pain. He was defeated by the collective might of Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Kimimaro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Izaya. The village was extensively damaged but miraculously none of the villagers had died. Tsunade was going to send a letter to call for a 5 Kage's summit meeting, however, it appears that the Fourth Raikage had already sent a letter out calling for a meeting first. Apparently not long before the attack on Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Clouds was attacked by two members of the Akatsuki. They were Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza. Two members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. They nearly succeeded in capturing the Eight Tails, however, the Raikage was able to make it in time to save the Jinchuriki." Fu said finishing his report.

Danzo frowned. "Tsk. I knew Tsunade and Hiruzen were too soft. Even if none of the villagers died in that attack, to let such a disaster fall onto the Leaf village. They don't have what it takes to properly lead the village. It's unfortunate that Tsunade and Hiruzen didn't pass away in that attack. If they did I could return and convince Homura and Koharu to reinstate my position and lead the village as its Hokage." Danzo lamented.

"What are your orders Lord Danzo?" Torune asked.

"Hmpf. Sai has elected to betray me. He no longer sends me reports on the village and Uzumaki Naruto. It's a good thing that I placed a seal on his tongue preventing him from speaking about me. Let us return to our hideout for the time being while we wait for things to stir up a bit. I feel a change in the winds. Perhaps we will be dealt a better hand in the near future." Danzo replied.

"Yes." Torune and Fu responded as all three of them disappeared from the cave corridor.

**888**

"Sage Art Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he dashed towards Haku. Haku jumped back and dashed to his side only to be surprised seeing more than 10 of Naruto's Shadow Clones. They quickly pounced on him prompting Haku to dodge left and right, up and down as he avoided punches, kicks, elbow jabs, and grapples. At this moment a Naruto appeared in the air above Haku and smashed a Rasengan into his back.

"Kuh!" Haku exclaimed as he spit out some blood from the force of the impact, however, in the next moment he turned into nothing but a pile of water.

"EH? Water Clone?" Naruto exclaimed. Haku appeared by the riverside at this moment and weaved the hand signs of the Water Dragon Jutsu clapping his hands in the end changing the elemental nature to ice and said, "Sage Art Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

"Crap!" Naruto exclaimed as a ferocious beast of an ice dragon with wings crashed into him and all the clones at that moment. A large amount of white smoke puffed into the air as all the clones were destroyed upon impact with the dragon. All that was left in that spot was a large crystalline wall of ice. The real Naruto appeared high above the air as it fell down towards Haku as he said, "Sage Art Big Ball Rasengan!"

Haku quickly formed the hand signs of Bird, Horse, Ram, Bird and said, "Sage Art Wind Style Gale Force Jutsu!" Before Naruto could descend too far a huge stream of wind swept Naruto away and into the river a few dozen meters away from Haku, causing his attack to create a large wave of water to spring into the air before it fell back down. Haku then formed the signs of Tiger, Bird, Boar, Rat and clapped his hands saying, "Sage Art Wind Style Air Cannon Jutsu!" He then took a deep breath and exhaled an extremely powerful blast of air at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the water at this moment, only to be met with a cannon of air.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed. He formed the clone hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Thousands upon thousands of Naruto Clones appeared in front of him as they took on the brunt of the Air Cannon while one of the Clones successfully pulled Naruto out of the way. The Air Cannon fueled by natural energy was powerful enough to destroy more than half of the thousands of clones.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Naruto stood on the opposite side of the river panting at the close call. He had a yellow/orange coloration surrounded his eyes and a horizontal pupil as proof of his mastery over Sage Mode. He stared at Haku trying to catch his breath. Haku nodded in approval at Naruto's excellent counter to his technique as he stood there with the tattoos of blue colored waves printed on his left and right cheeks, the tattoo of two blue small carps chasing each other on his forehead and with a light blue coloration around his eyes. This was proof of Haku's mastery over his own Sage Mode.

On a tree branch not far from where Naruto and Haku were training stood Kakashi with a book in his hand as he commented to himself, "These kids sure have gotten a lot stronger. Apparently after learning that they both could use Sage Mode they decided to test their skills against each other. I know they asked me to watch over their training but I'm not sure I would even have a chance to intervene at this point."

**888**

Bang! Boom!

Swish!

Bang! Bang!

Swish!

Skid! Skid!

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Again!" Hanabi shouted as she panted and resumed a fighting stance. Kimimaro resumed a defensive stance and said, "Very well. Come." Hanabi dashed forward with a palm strike prompting Kimimaro to block with his own palm. Hanabi performed several attacking movements striking, sweeping, kicking, throwing, jabbing, punching, kneeing, slashing, and thrusting.

Kimimaro was secretly surprised at Hanabi's Taijutsu skills as he recognized many of the techniques she employed as he thought, her strikes and movements are similar to Izaya's. He must have trained her in some Taijutsu before in the past. Although her skills are still unrefined it's a good start to a strong foundation. No wonder she asked me to help train her. Many of my own foundational Taijutsu skills were passed on to me from Izaya as well. After gaining a good foundation Izaya left the task of perfecting the Taijutsu skills he began creating up to me such as the Eight Extreme Fists, the Three Sovereign Hands, and the Nine Dragons Breathing Technique. Kimimaro dodged to his side and blocked against Hanabi's jab before stopping his fist just an inch away from her face prompting them both to pause.

Huff. Huff. Huff. "I can keep going." Hanabi said as she tried to catch her breath. Kimimaro shook his head. "No. This is good enough. We've been sparring for more than a few hours already. Take this time to meditate on the fight and try to glean some insight from it. Tomorrow I will pass onto you the techniques Izaya taught me to build a strong foundation. You'll improve rapidly. I can tell you already practiced some of the basic movements of Izaya's Taijutsu. Although you are skillful in Taijutsu you shouldn't neglect your Ninjutsu training."

Hanabi nodded and said, "Alright, thanks for helping me train Maro." He nodded and said, "I'm curious though. When did Izaya have the time to help you train? From the way you fought it definitely wasn't just a day or two's worth of training."

"Heh. It was back when you were still recuperating from your disease. I'd visit Izaya at the training fields sometimes. On those days he would set aside his own personal training just to hangout with me. I asked him one day to jokingly help me practice my Taijutsu but he took it seriously. I knew he was strong since my cousin Neji told me he was but you never really believe it until you see it with your own eyes. I prided myself in my Taijutsu skills, but that day I realized the true meaning of the saying that there is always a man beyond the man, and skies beyond the sky. Although he said he'd help continue watching my training, in the end he still disappeared without saying anything for more than two years." Hanabi said as she reminisced about those days and then grumbled at the end.

Kimimaro turned to look at Hanabi and smiled saying, "You once asked me if you could be my big sister. But rather than big sister I think it'd be more appropriate to say that you'd be my little sister in-law." Hanabi's face turned a shade a red at his comment. "Wh-What do you mean? Izaya and I aren't...I mean. He hasn't said anything to me l-like that yet...Unless, d-did he say something about me to you?"

Kimimaro shook his head in response. "No. He hasn't said anything. But he gave you his necklace. Doesn't that mean something? And he even hugged you...Well I suppose he hugged Haku and I too before he left. Maybe I over thought it."

"Hmpf. I got my hopes up for nothing." Hanabi mumbled to herself.

"What was that? I didn't hear." Kimimaro said.

"Nothing. If there's nothing else for today then I'll head back first." Hanabi said.

"Mn." Kimimaro nodded. Hanabi walked off back to the Hyuga residence as she clutched the necklace Izaya gave her. "You better be alright." She whispered to herself.

**888**

Knock Knock.

Creak.

Hiruzen walked into the Hokage office which Tsunade was currently in.

"Sarutobi-sensei. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Have you decided who you are taking with you to the 5 Kage summit?" Hiruzen inquired. Tsunade thought for a moment before saying, "I'm guessing you aren't tagging along, eh?"

"Hahaha! Well, while it would be nice to see the old faces of some of the Kage not during war between villages I am not the current Hokage. Also, if both you and I attend then that would be a show of too much force and disrespect with two Kage's attending from Konoha. While you attend the Kage summit I will remain here in Konoha to ensure nothing goes awry." Hiruzen replied. Tsunade just let out a sigh and said, "It's going to be a pain. I feel like the other Kage's are much too serious for their own good."

"Hahaha! Well, perhaps the Tsuchikage Onoki will be a bit tough to crack. The Raikage is a bit hot tempered and the Mizukage is quite new so I've yet to officially meet her in person. You already know the Kazekage. So, who are you taking? You need capable bodyguards. At most, you should take two. The summit is being held in the Land of Iron with Mifune, the samurai acting as moderator." Hiruzen commented.

"Haaaaaa…" Tsunade let out a sigh as she racked her brains about who she would take. Should I take Shizune or not? I would of liked to take Izaya but he left with Sasuke to search for Danzo. Tsk, I forgot to tell him that he was a Jonin now. Haku will be leaving to continue his training soon. With Naruto's personality he's a no go. Oh, Kakashi then. Mn. Yamato, Guy, and Asuma are highly skilled Jonin with a lot of experience. Should anything go wrong they'll be able to help the old man. I'll have Shizune stay in Konoha as well just in case. Then, other than Kakashi I'll take Kimimaro. He's proven that he's just as capable of a shinobi as Kakashi. Tsunade looked up at Hiruzen and said, "Then I'll take Kakashi and Kimimaro."

"Oh? Mn...Yes, excellent choices. With them by your side then nothing untoward should happen. And even if something does happen, you should be able to face just about any dangerous situation without worry." Hiruzen contemplated and noted.

"Then we'll set out in two days. Shizune, go inform Kakashi and Kimimaro." Tsunade said.

"Yes." Shizune replied.

_Two Days Later_

Fwish! Dash! Woosh!

Three figures dashed across the snowy forest through the Land of Iron as the cold wind blew past their faces.

"Ah...so cold." Kakashi lamented as he followed behind Tsunade.

"Heh, we're almost there. No complaining. I'd also prefer being in a warm cozy hotspring right now." Tsunade replied.

"So this is the Land of Iron. I was expecting a place full of rocky mountains, not snow." Kimimaro commented seemingly unperturbed by the cold. Kakashi glanced over at him and wondered to himself, is it because of his Kekkei Genkai and bones being as tough as steel that he doesn't feel that cold? He then responded to Kimimaro's comment saying, "The Land of Iron is unique as it's a place ruled by Samurai."

"I see. How interesting. I wonder what the other Kage are like." Kimimaro said.

Fwoosh!

All three of them landed at this moment in front of a large building where the summit was being held. In front of them were Samurai guards and an old man with his head wrapped in bandages awaiting them.

"Lord Hokage. Welcome, we have been expecting your presence." Mifune said.

"Mn. After you Mifune." Tsunade replied.

"You must be weary from the cold and the journey. We have prepared some hot tea to help warm you all up." Mifune said as he led the three into the building.

"It's quite large inside." Kimimaro noted. After they were settled in it wasn't long before the rest of the Kage's arrived. They didn't have to wait long before all Five Kage and their bodyguards and advisors arrived and stood before the semi-circular table by their respective seats as Mifune, the head of the neutral faction stood by the table in front of the others. After Mifune took his seat the Fourth Raikage A took his seat as his companions Darui and C took a seat behind the curtains. The Third Tsuchikage Onoki took his seat next as his companions Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi took their seats behind the curtain. As the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade took her seat afterwards as Kimimaro and Kakashi took their seats. Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage and his companions Kankuro and Temari took their seats followed by the Fifth Mizukage Mei and her companions Ao and Chojuro.

"Well then. Now that we have all settled in I hereby declare the start of the Five Kage Summit meeting. I shall serve as your moderators and as the representative for the neutral factions." Mifune said.

Onoki turned to Tsunade at this moment and commented, "Heh. If it isn't the Slug Princess Tsunade. I see that the old man Hiruzen didn't come."

Tsunade sighed inwardly as she took note of the old rock geezer. She smiled and said, "Hahaha, he may be getting on his years now but his back is still quite good."

"Guh!" Onoki coughed out as he felt an ache at Tsunade's hidden joke about his back. Kurotsuchi just facepalmed behind the curtains at Onoki's attempt to rile up Tsunade.

"Let's get on with the main subject. I called for the Five Kage Summit so as to discuss the Akatsuki. They have gotten out of hand! Not only did they manage to abduct Yugito, the Jinchuriki of the two tails from us, but they even had the nerve to attack my younger brother Bee! They nearly succeeded in capturing him and ended up seriously injuring him. If I didn't make it in time he could have died!" A said.

"The Akatsuki...Indeed something needs to be done about them, however, we don't have much information on their organization. What is their strength? Where are they currently stationed? What is their purpose?" Gaara said.

"I heard that there is a possibility of the true leader behind Akatsuki being Uchiha Madara." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?!" The other Kage's exclaimed.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Onoki asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure about this? Is he immortal?" A replied.

"Perhaps he truly is a monster." Onoki said as he felt cold sweat drip behind his back.

"Madara...One of the founders of Konoha and a man said to rival Senju Hashirama." Gaara said in contemplation.

"If it is Madara, what could he possibly be planning?" Mei said aloud.

There was a moment of silence between all of the Kage including Mifune in the room before they continued their discussion.

**888**

Swish! Dash!

Two figures dashed through the forest before they stopped a few miles out from a cave entrance.

"This must be it." Sasuke said to Izaya.

Izaya nodded his head and said, "Mn. Seems like it. After two weeks of searching, we finally got a good lead. We'll have to be careful. We don't know what kind of traps Danzo might have prepared beforehand." As they walked into the cave entrance Izaya focused his senses to search for the possibility of there being traps as he searched for Danzo. He furrowed his brow as he turned to Sasuke and whispered, "This will be tougher than I thought."

"What is it?" Sasuke whispered back.

"I can't be 100% certain if Danzo is here or not. There are multiple signatures but they all give off a similar aura. It can fool an amateur into thinking it is just one person using the Shadow Clone technique but I'm not easy to fool. I can tell they are different. The thing is, even though I can tell they are different I can't tell which one is Danzo. Must be a high level and complicated disguising technique Danzo set up for extra precaution. Take this." Izaya said as he handed Sasuke a special kunai. "If I find Danzo I'll fly to your location and bring you to him. We'll split up from this point to cover more ground and search individually. You should know how Danzo looks like from what Itachi showed you right?" Izaya asked.

"Mn." Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Be careful not to make a ruckus until you actually find Danzo or else we'll risk him escaping." Izaya reminded.

"You too." Sasuke said before they dashed off in different directions.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Izaya laid in wait around the corner hidden in the shadows as he heard the footsteps of someone approach his destination. Just as they turned the corner he struck with his right hand straight at their windpipe to prevent them shouting and quickly knocked them out before slowly dragging their body to the floor and into the shadows. After confirming that no one else was approaching within the vicinity he removed his blindfold and opened the eye of the unconscious Root Anbu using the powers of my Sharingan to search through his memories. After a few moments passed he placed his blindfold back on and killed him.

"So, Danzo is on the floor below this one. It also appears that they've been searching for Kabuto so Danzo could obtain a Sharingan replacement for his right eye. After that he wants to kill Kabuto to keep his mouth shut. It seems Danzo is waiting for something drastic to happen in the outside world first before he decides on his next moves." Izaya whispered to himself as he continued navigating the area while thinking to himself, I'm sure Sasuke has found similar information if he used the same tactic I did. While he moves to find Danzo there's another piece of interesting information I got from that Root Anbu. Apparently some of the Root Anbu out gathering data from various countries stumbled upon a region of intense murderous aura and all signs of life were void in that area. I'll check out the room that has more info first before heading down to Danzo.

Just as Izaya was about to turn a corner he quickly stopped and jumped up on the ceiling. Three Anbu walked passed the spot he was just at as they discussed amongst themselves.

"Apparently Sai is now on the list of traitors and targets to be eliminated."

"Well, we suspected as such. What a shame. His skills were quite valuable to Root."

"An order is an order. What I'm more concerned about is that guy Karasuma Izaya. I know we were ordered to kill him but how did he even manage to survive after the last assassination attempt? Even Lord Danzo wouldn't have been able to survive an attack like that."

"Who knows. Let's not think about it further for now. A few of our Anbu went to check out that region of intense murderous aura but none of them came back. I wonder what the hell that place is."

"Forget it, lets just worry about our current mission."

Izaya stood hidden on the ceiling as he listened to their voices get farther and farther away until they were finally out of earshot. He dropped back down without a noise with a thoughtful look as he got more interested in this strange region that they discovered. He dashed past a dimly lit corridor and arrived in front of a stone door marked with a sealing formula to keep others out that don't know the key to the sealing formula. He stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles as he smirked. "Only good enough to keep amateurs out." He commented to himself. Izaya formed the signs of Rat, Ox, Horse, Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dog, Snake, Hare, Ram and said, "Reverse Lock Unsealing Jutsu." He placed his hand over the seal as a dim blue light seeped into the seal on the door bypassing the original specific unsealing formula and deactivated the sealing mechanism.

He smiled and thought, worked like a charm. I suppose Danzo can't make the seal too difficult or these amateur Root Anbu would never be able to get in. He walked in the door and closed it behind him. He was met with a dimly lit room and a large table with a bunch of books, scrolls, and paper lying around with tons of information on them.

"Now then Danzo, let's take a look at what you've been up to." He said voicing his thoughts.


	43. Five Kage Summit

**AN: Hey guys, so first things first, ****I apologize if you felt this chapter was a lot of head hopping. I know Izaya wasn't in this chapter, but I needed to set up the start of the 4th GNW...Anyways, here is Chapter 43. And probably gonna put Chapter 44 up today as well.**

**Hello Everyone, GGDP brought to my attention about Kirigakure and Kimimaro's connection with the Kaguya Clan. I accidentally posted the wrong version of the chapter when I was editing. My apologies. Not much changed in this version, there was just some dialogue missed towards the end. Thanks for your understanding. **

* * *

Chapter 43

Kimimaro and Kakashi sat in complete silence and boredom along with the other guards and advisors of the other great village's while the Five Kage continued their talks. A, the Raikage spoke at this moment, "Oi Mizukage, you should be ashamed. There are rumors going around that Akatsuki was founded in your village!" Mei sighed with an apologetic face as she said, "Well, now that we've come to this point there's no point in trying to hide it. There were rumors going around that the Fourth Mizukage Yagura was being manipulated in the shadows by the Akatsuki. Under his rule the Village Hidden in the Mist became even more cruel and corrupt. We in the resistance fought hard and eventually regained control. We wanted to suppress the rumors going around so as to try and rebuild the reputation for the Hidden Mist Village and stabilize the situation."

A continued to shout in frustration. "Hmpf. Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Akatsuki was mainly formed from missing ninja of your villages! And now we learn that it might be Uchiha Madara behind the Akatsuki! Not only that. Mizukage, it was two shinobi of the seven swordsmen of the mist that attacked my brother Bee. Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame! Those bastards managed to escape. I still haven't paid them back for what they did! And Onoki, you even used and hired the Akatsuki in the past!"

Onoki sat in his seat with a look of annoyance before glancing at A saying, "Tsk. And who's fault is that? If only Kumogakure had stuck to the previous agreement for each nation to reduce their military might we would not have had to resort to using the mercenary group known as Akatsuki. Instead of honoring the agreement Kumo instead secretly expanded their military and stole secret information from other villages."

"What did you say!" A exclaimed with a glare while smashing his fist on the table in front of him.

Gaara let out a sigh before speaking. "We have all suffered at the hands of the Akatsuki. They have brought ruin, destruction, and pain to all of us. Orochimaru killed the Fourth Kazekage and attacked Konoha. Pain destroyed much of Konoha's foundation. Deidara destroyed many of Iwagakure's foundations as well. Kisame and Zabuza have dealt a heavy blow to Kumogakure, and the Fourth Mizukage was even manipulated by the Akatsuki. They have collected and extracted many of the Tailed Beasts for unknown reasons. We know that their power reaches far but we don't know how far. What do they plan to do with the power of the Tailed Beasts? And if it is truly Uchiha Madara behind the Akatsuki, then it is all the more reason that we need to decide how we shall proceed forward. It will be too much for any one nation to handle on their own."

Onoki smirked as he glanced at Gaara and then at A. "Heh. Kazekage, you are still a youngling. You gave a good summary and have an optimistic outlook, but even if you mean well you have not had the chance to experience the hidden dangers of political agreements amongst nations. As you can see, even if we come to an agreement here it does not mean that others will uphold their end of the deal."

The Raikage clenched his fist as a thick vein popped out of his forehead in annoyance and anger while he stared at Onoki's underlying meaning. Tsunade and Mei just watched in silence as the Tsuchikage and Raikage argued with each other for a bit.

"Tsk. A stubborn old rock and a hot tempered muscle head." Tsunade clicked her tongue as she silently mumbled to herself.

Gaara closed his eyes in deep contemplation before speaking once more. "In the end we cannot trust each other. If that is how humanity looks at the world, then we have no future."

Onoki raised his eyebrow at Gaara. "Hm? What is it you want to say?" Gaara paused momentarily in silence before looking straight at him. "Obstructing ourselves from understanding and trusting each other will only breed a world of fear. To submit oneself with no regard for what is right is something I find difficult to accept."

Onoki had a look of indifference as he responded, "You speak of such difficult matters as if it were easy. What does a brat that's still ignorant in governing his own village know? Feel free to take this opportunity to ask anything you'd like, your elders here will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Then let me ask you this." Gaara replied.

"Sure, I'll answer anything you'd like kiddo." Onoki said with an air of arrogance.

"When was it that you gave up on yourselves?"

"Eh?" Onoki was taken aback by Gaara's question. Mei smiled as she thought, what a pure-hearted boy. Tsunade also laughed inwardly and smiled thinking, good job Kazekage, putting that old stone in his place. Mifune noticed that the tension in the room finally died down a bit and so he chose this time to speak up. "Ahem. Well...As the representative of the neutral factions and as moderator for the summit I propose that we form an Allied Shinobi Alliance until the Akatsuki is dealt with."

"Allied Shinobi Alliance? Hm…" Mei whispered aloud as she contemplated the prospect.

BOOM!

"Eh?" All the Kage's let out a surprised expression as they felt the building shake. All the bodyguards and advisors jumped out to protect their respective Kage at this moment.

Swish Swish!

Kakashi and Kimimaro immediately appeared beside Tsunade in a battle ready stance.

"What's happening?" A questioned. Ao, one of Mei's bodyguards turned towards the direction of the commotion and activated his Byakugan. "Eh? It seems we are under attack. What monstrous chakra! It's the Akatsuki. Two members. Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame." Ao said as he relayed to everyone what he was seeing.

Hearing the names Zabuza and Kisame A became immediately incensed and shouted, "What?!" As he recalled how Zabuza and Kisame nearly captured Bee. He quickly disappeared from the room and charged out. Mei frowned as she felt partly responsible since both of the Akatsuki members attacking were from Kirigakure. She stood up and said, "Ao, Chojuro, follow me. They are missing ninja from our village and it is our responsibility to get rid of them."

"Yes." Ao and Chojuro acknowledged as they rushed out with her.

"What now Gaara?" Temari asked while Kankuro waited on standby. Gaara paused thinking momentarily to himself before saying, "Let's go take a look. If things turn bad we shall lend a helping hand."

"Mn." Temari and Kankuro nodded as they all left as well.

Kurotsuchi looked at Onoki before asking, "Well, what should we do?"

"Hmpf. The Raikage, Mizukage, and Kazekage went to deal with the matter already. There's no need for us to move. Besides, what if my back acts up again?"

Tsunade scowled, "Tsk, Kimimaro, Kakashi, come with me. I'll go incase there are any injuries."

"Yes." Kimimaro and Kakashi nodded as they followed her out leaving only Onoki and Mifune in the room.

Swish! Splash! Fwoosh!

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kimimaro stood still as they saw the Raikage fight against the intruders in the giant hall they walked through just earlier in the day as it was completely filled with water like it were a giant lake. Kakashi stood there and marveled at the amount of water in the room. "To create so much water and fill up this giant hall requires not only an incredibly skilled Water Style user but also an enormous amount of chakra."

Boom! Splish! Splash! Ting! Bang!

"Tsk! You Akatsuki bastards!" A shouted as he stood atop the water after exchanging some moves with them.

"Hehehe, the Raikage sure is fast." Kisame commented as he stood atop the water with Samehada in his hand.

Zabuza stood beside Kisame with his executioner's blade in hand as he commented, "Hmpf. Let's just kill one of them and be done with it. Even with the both of us it'd be a tall order to take on all 5 Kage at once." Mei frowned as she said, "Since you've both delivered yourself to our doorstep you can forget about leaving alive." She quickly formed the hand signs of Dog, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Rat, Bird and said, "Lava Style Lava Monster Jutsu!" A large murky acidic fluid shot forth covering a wide area as she attempted to heavily injure both Kisame and Zabuza. Kisame quickly clapped his hands together, formed the Snake hand sign, and placed his hands in the shape of a shark opening its mouth as he said, "Water Style Super Shark Bomb Jutsu!" A gigantic shark made of water shot forth as it gobbled up the acidic fluid filled with chakra. The corrosive nature of the lava melted away the shark, however, the shark's absorption of chakra from the lava allowed it to repair itself and grow causing both techniques to cancel each other out in the end. Mei raised her eyebrows in surprise that Kisame was able to stop her technique.

At this moment the Raikage cloaked in his lightning armor dashed over to Kisame and struck with his fist prompting Zabuza to slash horizontally with his executioner's blade. A was inwardly surprised that Zabuza would slash at him like this since he was already so close to Kisame prompting a quick thought to flash past his mind, Hm? If he doesn't stop his sword swing then it would not only strike me but also cut his partner in half. A raised his left arm that had a giant gold metal armor brace on it to block Zabuza's strike whilst using his right fist and punched straight through Kisame.

PWISH! CLING!

A's fist struck right through Kisame's body as his left arm guard successfully defended against Zaubza's sword strike. The force from the sword strike caused the Raikage to fly through the air a few meters away and it also cut right through Kisame who turned into nothing but water in that moment.

"What? A Water Clone?" A remarked with anger. No wonder he didn't care that his sword would cut through his partner he mentally scowled.

While in the distance Mei shouted, "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Kisame's real body also appeared in the distance as he shouted, "Water Style Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!" A Water Dragon and Water Shark crashed into each other causing a large torrent of water to spread outwards. It was at this moment that a bunch of sand appeared up in the air as Gaara said, "Sand Hail!" Sand attacked Zabuza and Kisame from above forcing them both to constantly shift their position. Kisame formed the hand sign seal of Confrontation and said, "Water Style A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" A huge wave erupted from the water below into thousands of water sharks effectively blocking the hail of sand and rushed towards Gaara, Mei, and A. Before anyone else could make a move Tsunade jumped down towards the watery battlefield and struck down with her fist on the water as she shouted, "HAAAAAAA!" The powerful force behind her punch caused an enormous cavity to appear in the water which forced extremely powerful waves to rise high in the air all around disrupting Kisame's technique. As the large wave rushed out from the cavity it continued to crash down towards Kisame and Zabuza.

At this moment Zabuza and Kisame finished weaving the same hand signs as they said, "Water Style Great Waterfall Jutsu!" A giant vortex of water kicked up around them and absorbed the incoming wave before shooting back out with even greater force and ferocity towards Tsunade, Mei, Gaara, and A. Kisame and Zabuza also dashed towards them with their swords in hand at the same time. It was also at this moment that Kimimaro, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari, Chojuro, Ao, Darui, and C chose to intervene.

Kakashi appeared in the far distance behind Kisame and Zabuza as he formed the signs of Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog and said, "Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu!" A giant wall of earth rose up from the ground beneath all the water and up above it blocking Kisame and Zabuza's escape route. Ao jumped in front of the Mizukage Mei, C jumped in front of the Raikage A, Kankuro jumped in front of the Kazekage Gaara, and Kimimaro jumped in front of the Hokage Tsunade as Kimimaro also formed the hand signs of Ox, Boar, Ram and said, "Skeletal Wall Frame Jutsu!" A giant wall made out of bones as hard as steel rose up in front of the double waterfall wave created by Zabuza and Kisame as a large CRRRSSSHHHH sound was heard as the wave crashed into the skeletal wall. Everyone from Kirigakure was instantly shocked when they saw the massive wall of bones appear. Ao instantly recalled an event that happened a long time ago about a Clan that was able to manipulate their bones who had attacked the Hidden Mist Village and were supposed to have been completely wiped out after that battle. Mei also furrowed her brow as she recalled the same event and turned her head to stare at Kimimaro.

Temari unfolded her fan at his moment and said, "Wind Style Great Wind Protective Wall Jutsu!" A powerful force of wind intercepted Kisame and Zabuza's dashing form and blew them all the way back near the Earth Wall Kakashi created. It was also at this time that Kisame raised up Samehada in his hand to block a sword strike from Chojuro while Zabuza raised up his executioner's blade to block a sword strike from Darui.

Cling! Cling!

The sound of Zabuza and Kisame interlocked in a stalemate of sword strikes against Darui and Chojuro could be heard.

"Well, these guys aren't half bad." Kisame commented as he blocked a sword strike from Chojuro.

"Tsk. Forget the Kage's, we've lost the initiative now. Weakening them will have to come at a later date." Zabuza said as he parried a strike from Darui.

Splish Splash!

At this moment Zabuza and Kisame had their backs up against the others as Kisame smirked with a facial expression that showed how much of a pain he thought their situation was. He showed his sharklike teeth and said, "Well, it can't be helped. Who would have thought that they'd actually be willing to group together and help the other one out so quickly. In normal times they'd usually be thinking of ways to get rid of one another."

Onoki and Mifune also arrived at this moment as they felt it was taking too long for the other Kage's to come back. Before anyone could do anything else a swirl of distortion appeared by Kisame and Zabuza revealing a masked Akatsuki member who then sucked in Zabuza and Kisame teleporting them away. Everyone furrowed their brows as they stared cautiously at this man in front of them. "Yo. Everyone." Tobi said as he stood there in the middle of everyone's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" A asked.

"I had wanted Zabuza and Kisame to assess and weaken the power of the Five Kage a bit, even possibly capture or kill one or two of you, but it seems that even for them it was a bit too much to ask. I am here to talk now." Just as Tobi finished speaking the Raikage attacked him only for him to phase right through Tobi.

"I couldn't care less for what the Akatsuki's plans are." A remarked.

Onoki slowly floated down by the Raikage's side and said, "Calm down Raikage. Let's at least hear what he has to say."

Mei, still off in the distance looked at Tobi and asked, "You wanted to take us as hostages? For what?"

"So that my eye of the moon plan could be carried out without any complications."

Onoki chimed in at this moment, "I'm truly surprised that Uchiha Madara is still alive, but why would a man of your caliber choose such an indirect approach? With your strength you could make any plans go the way you'd want it to." Tobi turned his head to Onoki. "The wounds I received from my fight against the First Hokage Hashirama were too deep. Currently I don't possess much power. My existence now is merely a shell of my former self, so to speak."

C, a guard of the Raikage's stood out and said, "Then is this your plan to return to your original self?" Tobi nodded and said, "I suppose you could say that, but that isn't all there is to it." Mifune glared at Tobi asking with caution, "Then what are you planning? What in the world is the eye of the moon plan?"

Walking over to a ledge Tobi sat down in comfort. "I want to explain thoroughly so let me sit down for a bit...In essence, everything will become one with me. A complete being where all is unified."

This revelation caused everyone in the room to be shocked with wide eyes.

"Becoming one? All unified? What do you mean?" Onoki asked. Tobi narrowed his eyes as he proceeded to tell everyone his story, "The Uchiha stone tablet has been passed down for generations. On that tablet is a secret that has been written down by the Sage of the Six Paths long ago. In order to read it one must possess a special ocular power by using the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan, in that order one can decipher it."

Onoki scoffed. "Your story has gotten more unbelievable. The Sage of the Six Paths? Nothing but a fairytale."

Tobi shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "This is the truth. He existed and left behind the stone tablet."

Tsunade scowled. "What the hell does your plan have to do with the Sage of the Six Paths?"

Tobi took a glance at everyone ensuring he had their attention before saying, "Do you know why he became a legend and is regarded as a God among shinobi? That is the connection between the Six Paths and my plan. A long time ago he saved the world from a certain monster. Gaara, a part of the monster was actually once sealed away inside of you. This being was a combination of all the Tailed Beasts as well as the strongest chakra. The Ten Tails."

Everyone in the room felt a shiver of coldness run down their spine at the direction this so called Uchiha Madara's story was going. Tobi continued on, "The Ten Tails was made of Gaara's One Tails, Shukaku. Nii Yugito's blazing monster cat, the Two Tails, the previous Mizukage's Three Tails, Roshi of the lava element's Four Tails, Han of Iwagakure's Five Tails, the missing ninja Utakata's Six Tails, Fuu of Takigakure's Seven Tails, the Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee's Eight Tails, and Konoha's demon fox the Nine Tails. All of the Tailed Beasts are nothing more than beings created from the dispersal of the Ten Tails chakra by the hands of the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage of Six Paths created a certain Ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the Ten Tails and it is still being passed down in secret. The system of the Jinchuriki sealing technique. You see, the Sage of Six Paths was the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails. To immobilize it he sealed it into his own body. He was worshipped as a God by the people of the world who were terrorized by this beast. However, when he dies the seal will break and the wicked chakra of the beast would be released once again. Fearing this, before his death he used the last of his power to split the Ten Tails chakra into nine pieces and spread them throughout the world. He then took the chakra-less body of the Ten Tails and threw it up in the sky sealing it into the moon."

Mifune frowned. "So you are collecting all the Tailed Beasts to gain this unfathomable power, but what will you do once you have that power?"

"I will resurrect the Ten Tails and become its Jinchuriki. By using that power I will strengthen my ocular powers and invoke a certain technique."

"What technique? What are you planning to do?" Onoki asked in wariness.

"I will activate a great Genjutsu using the moon to project my eyes. The Infinite Tsukiyomi. I will cast a powerful Genjutsu on all humans in existence. I will control all humans with that Genjutsu and unite the world. A world with no reserve or dispute. Everything will become one with me! One unity! That is my eye of the moon plan."

The Raikage was furious as he said, "Are you fucking crazy?! Like we'd hand over the world to you!" Gaara furrowed his brow and said, "An illusionary peace is nothing but deception. It will hold no meaning in the real world." Mei also frowned and said, "There will be no hopes or dreams, only running in that kind of world."

Onoki glared at Tobi. "Unite the world? It sounds more like you want to make the world your own."

Tsunade also clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "You're insane! You're a fool if you think we'd just gladly step aside and do nothing about it."

Tobi laughed and laughed some more before saying, "Then what have you Five Kage been able to do? You should be able to understand this the most. There is no such thing as hope! Hope is the same thing as giving up. That is why there is no other way than to make it a deception. Hand over the remaining Eight Tails and Nine Tails and cooperate with my plans. If you don't, then there will be war!"

"The hell I'll give Bee over to you, you maniac!" A shouted.

"Hmpf! Over my dead body!" Tsunade shouted.

"I won't hand over Naruto to you." Gaara said.

"I feel the same." Mei commented.

Tobi sat in silence as he expected this kind of response. "Although I myself may not hold much power, I do have the power of all the Tailed Beasts I've gathered thus far. You won't be able to win."

Gaara glared back and said, "I will not throw away hope."

Tobi narrowed his eyes. "So be it! I hereby declare the Fourth Great Ninja War! The next time we meet will be on the battlefield!" He then disappeared in a swirl of darkness in mere moments leaving behind a very silent and stunned room full of Kage's and their guards and advisors.

"So now what." Onoki said breaking the silence.

"We must form the Allied Shinobi Force. It is the only way to match the combative power of seven Tailed Beasts." Gaara said.

"I agree. We can't let the Akatsuki keep doing what they want." Tsunade said.

"Fine. Let us crush the Akatsuki once and for all." A said.

"Mn. Very well." Onoki also assented before asking, "What of the Eight Tails and Nine Tails?"

"What about them?" A questioned.

"How should we deploy them in battle?"

Tsunade also chimed in, "True, their military might could possibly be capable of helping us turn the war into our favor early on."

A shook his head. "No. I refuse. Knowing Bee he would most likely cause more chaos on the battlefield than be much help. In fact, he doesn't really follow orders well so…Anyways, I propose we hide them for now."

Tsunade widened her eyes in disapproval. "What? Hide them? But this is Uchiha Madara! If we lose the initiative outright we won't get a second chance to turn it around."

Gaara stepped forward at this time. "Calm down Hokage. I agree with the Raikage. First off, this war that he proposed was most likely to draw out the Nine Tails and Eight Tails. In the past the Akatsuki have been quietly capturing the Tailed Beasts. This time they declared open war. They have caused enough strife and anger amongst the Five Great Nations already from their movements and are now an open target so they elected to just declare war. Their objectives are the Eight and Nine Tails. They probably want us to send them to the battlefield and may have some sort of plan or trap to capture them. Also, I may not know the Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee, but I do know Naruto. Naruto is just as likely to do something against orders and it may cause chaos or confusion on the battlefield. For now I think we should keep them hidden."

"I agree." Mei commented. She then turned to Kimimaro and asked, "Boy. Your technique earlier...are you from the Kaguya Clan?"

Tsunade was about to chime in but Kimimaro saw no need to hide this fact and replied, "Yes. I am the last member of the Kaguya Clan." Kakashi felt a bit anxious as to how the Mizukage and her entourage would react so he walked and stood by Kimimaro just in case. Mei put on a thoughtful look before turning to Tsunade and asked, "Exactly what does this mean?"

Tsunade sighed and said, "What does what mean? Kimimaro is a member of the Kaguya clan. Konoha didn't have anything to do with the Kaguya Clans attack on Kirigakure nor did Konoha plot to steal information and whatnot from Kirigakure. Kimimaro was abandoned as a child and was saved from a life of misfortune by a Leaf shinobi of ours. They made their way to Konoha and the Third Hokage took them in. He's unaffiliated with Kirigakure."

Kimimaro turned to look at Kakashi and asked, "Did I cause trouble?" Kakashi smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Lord Fifth will handle this." Kimimaro could only nod.

Mei and Ao remained silent for a few minutes as they took in what Tsunade said while Chojuro just stood to the side awkwardly. At this moment Gaara spoke up and said, "Is there a problem?" Mei and Ao looked at each other with a look of defeat as they simply couldn't find a justified reason enough to pursue the matter. Especially after everything that just happened so Mei simply shook her head and said, "I was just curious."

Mifune walked forward as he coughed to grab everyone's attention and said, "Ahem. Returning to the main topic at hand. Hiding the two remaining Jinchuriki should not have a drastic impact on our collective strength. Remember that this is also the very first ever shinobi alliance between the Five Great Nations and its battle power is also unknown. It is possible that our collective might may be able to contend with and may be greater than the seven Tailed Beasts Madara has captured."

Tsunade clicked her tongue at the prospect of having to hide Naruto. "Tsk. Very well. Then where are we sending them?"

A nodded his head in approval of everyone's consent. "Don't worry about that, I already have an idea. A remote place in Kumogakure where Bee and I used to train. It is very safe there. Also, no Akatsuki members were formed from Kumogakure so there's little to no chance of there being a spy from Kumo to sell us out."

Everyone nodded in assent to this as Mifune said, "Very well. It is decided then. As the leader of the neutral factions and mediator of the summit I hereby declare the official formation of the first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Five Great Nations. As the Kazekage is too young, the Hidden Mist Village has mysterious rumors tied to the Akatsuki, the Hidden Stone Village have utilized the Akatsuki in the past, and Uchiha Madara was a founder of Konoha, that leaves the Raikage, A, as the best choice for position of Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"Very well." Everyone nodded in agreement.


	44. The End of Danzo

**AN: Alright. So, chapter 44 is up too. I know last chapter didn't have Izaya in it. I want to focus on Izaya but I also want to focus on what's happening in the other parts of the world as well. The reason is because Izaya is still in the Naruto universe that we all love and know. And with the GNW coming around the corner a lot of things will be happening simultaneously. I will do my best to focus on one part at a time. As always, thanks for your continued support! **

* * *

Chapter 44

Rustle. Rustle.

Thud.

Click.

Izaya laid down a scroll on the table before him as he read through its contents in the dimly lit room. Hmm...So the place where all the murderous aura was found is in the Moon country. That's an island where the Village Hidden Under the Moon is located. Using the Fire Country as a reference it'd be to the far southeast waters between the Kanashi Ocean and the Kaijuu Ocean. It's pretty far from here, but should be worth checking out. It seems Danzo had found some interesting information about some sort of weapon that was hidden on that island. I wonder what it could be.

After combing through the rest of Danzo's archives in this room I prepared to leave when I saw an unassuming tattered and worn scroll pushed in the corner under a pile of papers in the room collecting dust. Well, probably isn't anything important but doesn't hurt to check it out. I picked it up and rolled it out on the table as I took a look at its contents.

Not much on here. Looks like this scroll is a remnant from the now lost Uzumaki Clan. It's pretty old and the words are nearly illegible. Without the Sharingan I wouldn't be able to piece together what the words say at all. Something about a relic of the eternal flame and the secrets of the Four Symbols Sealing Jutsu. Interesting, but seems like the relic of this eternal flame was lost when the Whirlpool Country was destroyed. Apparently this relic was a key component to how the Uzumaki clan was able to develop the Fours Symbols Sealing Jutsu. I wonder what this relic of eternal flame is. The relic is some sort of ancient looking lantern. Well, since it has to do with the secrets of the Four Symbols Sealing Jutsu this might be worth looking into more. I'll hold onto this scroll just in case. Taking one last sweep around the room and finding nothing else of interest I headed out the door. Just as I walked out and changed my chakra back into sensing mode I felt a disturbance throughout the entire hideout.

Looks like Sasuke found Danzo I mentally noted as I recognized Sasuke's chakra signature chasing three other signatures. Eh? I then sensed several other figures chasing Sasuke and noted that they were Root Anbu. I thought I told him to be more careful but I guess after he found Danzo he just went for the kill.

BOOM!

A loud sound was heard as all those chakra signatures I was tracking on the lower level all of a sudden rose up to the first level before appearing outside the hideout. Guess they charged outside. I brandished my special kunai in my right hand and flew to Sasuke's location.

FWISH!

Just as I appeared by Sasuke's side three shuriken flew towards us so I quickly deflected them with my special kunai.

Ting Ting Ting!

Danzo widened his eyes in surprise at my sudden appearance by Sasuke's side. "Karasuma Izaya?!"

"Yo." I replied nonchalantly.

"Izaya?" Sasuke questioned noting my presence as he stared at Danzo with hatred.

"I see you found Danzo pretty quickly, but I wish you acted a bit more covertly. All this commotion has attracted the other Root Anbu stationed in this place." I commented.

"Tsk. There was a warning barrier placed on the lower level near his position. It went off before I noticed it." Sasuke replied.

"Then...I guess that leaves us no choice but to take out everyone. You focus on Danzo. I'll keep the others at bay."

"You gonna be alright taking on everyone else like that by yourself?" Sasuke questioned doubtfully.

"Well, I doubt he made the necessary preparations to kill me this time so I shouldn't have a huge problem. At least escaping with my life will be a lot easier this time. And after my experience with the last assassination attempt I'll know what tricks of his to look out for. We'll watch each other's backs while you focus on Danzo and I focus on the other guys."

"Fine." Sasuke assented.

Swish Swish Swish!

At this moment 20 Root Anbu stood around in the vicinity while Fu and Torune stood beside Danzo who began unwrapping the seal around his right arm filled with Sharingan.

"Remember about the Izanagi technique I told you about before we found Danzo's hideout? Be mindful of it." I reminded.

"Got it." Sasuke replied.

Danzo however frowned as he heard our conversation thinking, whatever, even if they know about Izanagi it doesn't mean they'll be able to defeat me.

Bang!

Sasuke and I dashed towards our respective opponents at this moment. I went to face off against the 20 Anbu in the vicinity as Sasuke engaged Fu and Torune while Danzo hurried to unseal and unwrap his right arm.

Swish! Bang! Boom!

Ting! Zing! Fwing! Fwoosh!

Clank! Schlick! Skid!

My feet slid across the ground as I steadied my stance while keeping an eye on the enemy. In less than a few minutes of our first engagement in combat I had killed 5 of the Anbu reducing their numbers to 15 instead of 20 which greatly alarmed these Anbu members.

"No wonder he was able to survive against the last assassination attempt. He's a monster." An Anbu said.

"Maybe you guys just suck." I taunted with a smirk. I sidestepped and dodged three kunai and kicked off a tree dodging a Fire Ninjutsu attack before throwing out my special kunai and said, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More than 100 special kunai flew out in the vicinity while the Anbu members blocked, parried, deflected, and dodged to avoid getting seriously injured. I quickly formed the Snake hand sign and said, "Wood Style Silent Strangle Jutsu!" Large wooden vines quickly entangled three Anbu and pulled them next to three of the special kunai lying around. I quickly flew to those three different locations and slit their throats killing them before anyone could react. Four Anbu members jumped out and unleashed a barrage of Wind, Fire, Lightning, and Earth Ninjutsu prompting me to fly to a different kunai. Before they could attack again I flew to another kunai and I continued to fly to several other kunai in quick succession confusing them and preventing them from acting.

I finally stood atop a tree branch at this moment and took a look at my work. Whilst flying to several kunai locations I had arranged five circles made out of five kunai each. I quickly activated my traps by forming the hand sign of Dragon and Tiger before two Anbu members appeared stabbing at my neck and chest with their swords. Dodging one and deflecting the other with a special kunai in my hand I touched the hands of one Anbu teleporting him away into one of the five circles. I then did a quick turn and touched the arm of the second Anbu also sending him into the same circle as the first.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They both screamed in agony as they were lit ablaze and incinerated by the flames scorching their bodies.

"What the heck just happened?" An Anbu exclaimed as he watched his two comrades get burnt to crisps for a total of five seconds before dropping dead. I smiled and said, "That is my original technique combining Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. I call it the Fire Element Seal Punishing Array Jutsu!" Just as I finished explaining I flew to several other kunai confusing the Anbu again as they couldn't predict where I would appear next out of the hundred kunai surrounding the forest. This allowed me to effectively sneak up on three other Anbu and sending them into three different circles of my unique Jutsu. Once they were sent inside they were either burnt to a crisp from a bombardment of flames or they were electrocuted to death from a storm of lightning.

"What? Lightning as well?" Another Anbu said in shock.

"Of course. That one is my Lightning Element Seal Punishing Array Jutsu!" I said as I disappeared again. I smirked as I continued flying to different locations watching the panicked reactions of these Anbu. Only 10 left I noted to myself while also taking a peek at Sasuke. Seems he's in a stalemate against Fu and Torune and looks like Danzo just finished unsealing his arm. Torune's body is filled with incredibly toxic and poisonous bugs that degrade his opponent's cells. His ability is indeed a bit troublesome to deal with. With Fu being a sensor type he can sense when Sasuke wants to activate his Amaterasu letting Fu and Torune dodge and hide in time before they can be hit.

At this moment Sasuke dodged a palm strike from Torune and did a backflip to create some distance while Fu sneakily appeared behind Sasuke wanting to use his mind transmission technique to take over Sasuke's body. Noticing this I quickly threw a special kunai at Fu forcing him to dodge forward to prevent himself from being hit. This created an opportunity for Sasuke to quickly turn around and slash at Fu's head with his sword. Fu quickly rolled down to the side to dodge Sasuke's sword strike only to end up near one of my special kunai. I quickly flew to that location before anyone could react and placed my hand on Fu teleporting him to the last of the five active arranged circles and said, "Lightning Element Seal Punishing Array Jutsu!"

"GWUUUAAAAHHH!" Fu screamed as he was electrocuted by intense Lightning Ninjutsu for five seconds straight before he dropped dead inside the encirclement of kunai.

"No! Fu!" Torune shouted as he rushed towards Sasuke and I while the 10 remaining Anbu also rushed towards us at the same time. Danzo had also dashed forwards as he weaved the signs of Rat, Snake, Horse, Snake, Dog and shouted, "Wind Style Vacuum Blast Barrage!" He sucked in a deep breath and then let out a powerful torrent of wind blades aimed at Sasuke and I. Sasuke activated his Susanoo effectively blocking Danzo's attack while I formed the signs of Tiger, Snake and said, "Wood Style Deep Forest Emergence!" Before Torune, Danzo, and the 10 remaining Anbu could reach us, giant branches of wood and trees sprouted from the ground tripping 3 Anbu and ensnaring four preventing them from escaping. Torune, Danzo, and the last three Anbu successfully dodged backwards and escaped the entrapment of the forest.

I then formed the signs of Dragon, Bird, Snake and said, "Wood Style Killing Spear Jutsu!" Four long and sharp wooden stakes sprung out from the ground and shot forth with incredible speed impaling the four Anbu that had been caught in the Deep Forest Emergence and died. At this moment Torune sneakily appeared from our left side and struck out with his poisonous right palm. Sasuke noticing him with his Mangekyo Sharingan used his Susanoo to grab Torune and crushed his body before saying, "Amaterasu!" Torune died and was completely incinerated not leaving a trace of his poisonous body behind.

"Fuck! How the hell are we supposed to fight these two?" One of the remaining 6 Anbu exclaimed.

"Shit! One has the Mangekyo Sharingan and the other uses the Wood Style. It's like fighting against the founders of Konoha, Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju!" Another Anbu exclaimed.

Danzo frowned as he appeared above the trees and weaved the signs of Rat, Hare, Dog and said, "Wind Style Vacuum Bullets Jutsu!" A blast of small and powerful air bullets shot towards Sasuke and I at this moment. Sasuke raised the arm of his Susanoo to defend himself while I flew to a kunai off in the distance to avoid being hit. Sasuke took this opportunity to grab Danzo with one of his Susanoo's hands and crushed Danzo killing him prompting Danzo to release one of his ten Sharingan eyes leaving him with only nine. Due to the Deep Forest Emergence creating a bunch of thick branches and trees it had picked up many of my special kunai that were spread out in the forest, hence, when I teleported away to avoid Danzo's air bullets I had appeared behind two of the remaining six Anbu without them noticing and said, "Taiyougan!" Two golden spheres appeared in my left hand and right hand as I struck out and pierced the body's of both Anbu turning them into nothing but ashes in a few seconds.

"What? How?!" The remaining four Anbu exclaimed as they hadn't noticed my presence. They quickly got in formation and encircled me as two Anbu rushed in with their blades while the other two weaved hand signs and unleashed a barrage of Wind Ninjutsu and Lightning Ninjutsu. I quickly utilized the Body Flicker technique to move incredibly fast in the air and hung upside down on a tree branch created from the Deep Forest Emergence technique effectively dodging their formation attack. Deja Vu eh. Nearly a similar tactic used against me last time I mentally noted. I quickly formed the Snake hand sign and said, "Wood Style Silent Strangle Jutsu!" Four thick wooden vines emerged beneath the feet of all four remaining Anbu members effectively ensnaring and trapping two of them whilst the other two successfully escaped. Forming the hand signs of Dragon, Bird, Snake I said, "Wood Style Killing Spear Jutsu!" Two wooden stakes pierced through the body's of the trapped Anbu killing them as I also weaved the signs of Bird, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, and Snake causing a slight ripple in the surrounding air before dissipating just as quickly as it appeared. Preparations done I said to myself.

At this moment one of the remaining Anbu dashed out from the side swinging with his sword at my neck while the other Anbu threw five shuriken from below. Just before the sword and shuriken could hit their mark I flew back to Sasuke's location who had just managed to pierce Danzo's body with an arrow from his Susanoo. Danzo once again faded into illusion as his body reappeared in the distance, leaving him with only 5 Sharingan left on his arm. The two remaining Anbu also appeared by his side at this moment. Danzo looked on at both Sasuke and Izaya with a look of anger, frustration, and fury as he shouted, "You bastards! Konoha should have never let you both live! Itachi! Do you see this younger brother of yours? He is a disgrace to the Leaf! He is your one and only mistake! And you Izaya! Who the hell are you? Why can you use Wood Style! You have ruined everything I ever had! If you had just been obedient and joined me from the start we could have done many great things together! Don't you know that all I ever wanted was to protect the Hidden Leaf? With your power by my side we could have done so much more! Instead you both force me into this kind of situation. If I had known this was how you both were going to turn out I would have disposed of you both from the very beginning!"

We both just let Danzo's words go through one ear and out the other as we looked at him with indifference which infuriated Danzo even more. Danzo turned to the two remaining Anbu and said, "You two back me up. We will get rid of Sasuke first. Izaya's current speed is too great to contend against for the time being. Once we are rid of Sasuke we will set up a barrier to deal with Izaya." Just as Danzo stepped forward he felt two sharp pains in his chest. As he looked down he saw that there were two blades pierced in his chest. "What?" Danzo exclaimed in confusion as he looked at the two Anbu by his side who had stabbed him. Danzo faded from existence and reappeared in the distance as another Sharingan closed its eye leaving only four remaining whilst he stared in disbelief at his own Anbu.

"What did you do to them?" Danzo asked as he stared at me. Danzo widened his eyes at what happened next as his remaining two Anbu had turned to each other and stabbed one another effectively committing double suicide. At this moment both Anbu had finally snapped out of their daze and realized that something was wrong, however, it was already too late as they had both pierced the other's heart. With their dying breath they said, "Wh-What the hell did you do to us?"

I smirked and said, "Demonic Illusion Bewildering Jutsu."

Both Anbu had a look of disbelief as they coughed up blood struggling to remember when they had fallen prey to Genjutsu. As they both closed their eyes forever the last thing that flashed past their minds was the memory of Izaya performing some hand signs and them feeling a ripple in the air that was too small and slight for one to be concerned about it at all. "So that...was when…" They both whispered as they lay dead on the ground. Before Danzo even had a chance to react Sasuke took a look at him and said, "Amaterasu!"

"AHHHH!" Danzo screamed as his body was lit ablaze before his existence faded once more and he reappeared in the distance. He quickly bit his thumb to create some blood and formed the hand signs of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" A large poof of smoke appeared and revealed a giant Baku, a creature that looked like a giant elephant chimera. It opened its mouth and a terrifying suction force was generated as it began to suck everything in the surrounding into its mouth.

"Kuh!" Sasuke groaned as he struggled to remain grounded whilst protected inside his Susanoo. I placed his hands together in the Snake hand sign creating a thick and strong wooden vine to tie around my waist keeping me grounded. Danzo began to run around as he attempted to get behind us whilst Sasuke formed the hand signs of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger and said, "Fire Style FireBall Jutsu!" The powerful suction force of the Baku enhanced the FireBall Sasuke spewed out from his mouth. The heat of the flames quickly engulfed the mouth of the Baku forcing it to stop its ferocious inhalation of the surrounding area and scream in agony before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Danzo widened his eyes in surprise that Sasuke was able to deal with his Baku so fast. Before Danzo could make a move I kept my hands in the Snake hand sign and caused a wooden vine to entangle Danzo's feet and body rooting him in place. Sasuke turned towards Danzo at this moment and created a Chidori in his hand before saying, "Chidori Sharp Spear!" His Chidori changed shape into a long spear of lightning and pierced Danzo's heart killing him causing Danzo to fade from existence once more as he appeared off to the side while panting heavily. Another one of his Sharingan closed its eyes as he was left with only two.

Huff. Huff. Huff. "You...Huff...Bastards!" Danzo cursed as he fought to steady his breath assessing his body as he mentally noted, how low his chakra was. He quickly tried to formulate what options he had left as he thought, I only have two minutes left maximum in order to kill these two brats. I only have one shot, if I can't kill Izaya then I need to at least take out Sasuke. Danzo steadied his breath as he dashed towards us.

I narrowed my eyes as I took note of Danzo's sorry state and thought, Danzo is on his last legs. He knows he won't be able to escape now and he knows that with only two Sharingans left he can't hope to do much else in this fight. He'll probably do everything he can to get as close to us as possible and try to take us out with him using the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Jutsu.

Just as Danzo jumped to his left, Sasuke had his Susanoo fire an arrow and pierce Danzo's body prompting him to lose another Sharingan which left him with only one. He continued to dash forward as fast as he could towards us as he weaved the signs of Rat, Hare, Dog and said, "Wind Style Vacuum Bullets Jutsu!" Small and powerful compressed bullets of air shot forth towards Sasuke and I prompting Sasuke to place the hand of his Susanoo in front of him while I formed the signs of Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog and said, "Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu!" A thick wall of earth appeared and successfully intercepted the bullets of air. It was at this moment that Danzo arrived before both of us. Sasuke quickly used his Susanoo to grab Danzo's body and crushed his frame killing him. Once again Danzo's body faded from existence as his last Sharingan closed its eye and another Danzo appeared.

Danzo quickly removed his upper body clothes as black patterns appeared on his chest as he shouted, "Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Jutsu!" Black inky liquid quickly poured out of his chest and pooled on the ground at this moment as Danzo's last thoughts flashed past his mind. He remembered the time when he was with Hiruzen and the Second Hokage Tobirama. They had been surrounded by an elite group of shinobi from Kumogakure. In order to survive, someone had to act as the decoy while the other members in their team escaped. Although he wanted to volunteer himself he couldn't bring himself to offer his hand. He shook in uncontrollable fear at the thought of dying and being unable to fulfill his duties. It was at this moment that Hiruzen volunteered himself to be the sacrifice. Before he knew it Lord Second declared Hiruzen as the Third Hokage and remained behind as the decoy. Coward... He knew that he was a coward in the face of actual death. He had always lost to Hiruzen in everything he did. To this day he always wanted to be the one recognized for having accomplished amazing feats for the village.

Why did it have to be Hiruzen who was named Hokage? Why did it have to be Hiruzen who had more courage? Why did it have to be Hiruzen who was so skilled in Jutsu? Why did it have to be Hiruzen who gained everyone's public acknowledgement? Why was it Hiruzen who was able to train such impressive and skilled shinobi like the Legendary Sannin? Why did Yamato choose to remain by Hiruzen's side instead of his? Why did Izaya choose Hiruzen instead of him? Why? Why? Why? WHY did he always compare himself to Hiruzen in everything he did? Why couldn't he just accept that Hiruzen was a capable man and shinobi and the things he had were things he deserved? Why did he have to feel so inferior to Hiruzen? Danzo sighed lamenting to himself as his eyes darkened as his one last thought crossed his mind...Hiruzen...In the end...Was I nothing but a failure? For once I had just wanted you to be the one looking at my back as I stood there proudly and tell you not to worry and that I will be the one to shoulder the responsibility of the village. But I realize now that I was never deserving of such a position. In the end, I wasn't able to become a Hokage.

As Danzo's final thought passed in silence a large black sphere spread outwards and engulfed the surroundings in a 20 meter radius before collapsing in on itself and leaving a seal on Danzo's lifeless corpse. Sasuke and I stood off in the distance near my special kunai as we watched everything play out in safety. We stood unmoving in silence for a while as we just looked at Danzo's lifeless corpse and the destruction he created around him with his last kamikaze attack.

"He's finally dead." Sasuke said almost inaudibly as he stared with a look of sadness. I glanced at Sasuke knowing that he was thinking about Itachi. It wasn't until the sun began setting in the sky that we returned to Danzo's corpse.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned as he clutched his eyes.

"Side effects of using the Mangekyou Sharingan." I commented. Sasuke nodded his head and said, "You told me before that Itachi wanted you to protect his body and have me transplant his eyes. That would allow me to awaken the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and also prevent the side effects of going blind correct?"

I nodded my head. "Mn. That's right."

"I've decided. With Itachi's eyes, I'll take a look at what the world looks like through his eyes. With Itachi's power I'll see what it is he wanted to protect so much. A village. A Clan. Bonds. I'm ready to transplant Itachi's eyes." Sasuke said as he had a look of sadness on his face. There was a moment of silence between us before I said, "Alright. Then...I'll let you be the one to take care of presenting Danzo's body to the Leaf. If you ask Lord Third Hokage he'll help you with the process of transplanting Itachi's eyes."

"You aren't returning to the Leaf with me?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head seeing the look of confusion on Sasuke's face. "No. After you transplant Itachi's eyes I reckon you'll leave in search of your companions Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. I advise you to at least travel with one other person to help you out just in case. After all, that masked Akatsuki member is still out there and who knows what tricks he has up his sleeves. As for me, I also have something I'd like to do before returning. For me, I can get around a lot faster and leave a lot faster in tough situations on my own. Plus, I'm not sure what hidden dangers I might face where I'm going so the more people I bring the riskier it might get for all of us to make it out alive. At least for me, I'm quite confident in my survival skills, I can't say about others nor for my ability to make it in time to save others."

"I see." Sasuke replied.

"Then, I'll send you off near Konoha."

"Mn." Sasuke nodded.

Just before I was going to send them off Sasuke said, "Izaya. It sounds like you'll be going somewhere pretty dangerous. Be careful."

I smiled and nodded saying, "I will."

I then sent Sasuke and Danzo's body off teleporting them near Konoha as I took a look around one more time and destroyed Danzo's hidden base before dashing off.


	45. Before the War

**AN: Hey guys, another chapter! Although we don't get Izaya in this chapter you get to see a bit of what the others were up to. Also, a bit of how Haku can achieve Heavenly Sage Mode is delved into as well. Izaya will turn up next chapter. As always, thanks for reading! **

**P.S. Reminder, if you see: 888 that means a change of scene. **

Chapter 45

A warm breeze passed through the forest as the leaves and grass swayed in the wind. The sun had already begun to set when a dense cluster of bushes began to rustle revealing a disheveled figure who dragged a dead body along behind him. "Ugh. How long has it been since Izaya used this marker of his? The bushes and grass have grown out of control in this area." Sasuke grumbled to himself as he pulled Danzo's dead body out of the thick and entangled bushes. Sasuke bit his thumb and let some blood leak out before forming the hand signs of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant white cloud of smoke appeared and dissipated revealing a giant brown Hawk called Garuda. It gave a loud and proud screech before folding in its wings and bending down allowing Sasuke to jump on its back with Danzo's corpse. Not a moment later Garuda spread its wings and flew into the air towards Konoha.

Sasuke looked down from above as he saw the lush green color of the trees below. The blue cool rivers flowing throughout the land. The cool breeze high in the air and the gentle and warm feeling that the orange, yellow, and red colored sun painted in the sky. His expression softened as he took everything in before him as one thought crossed his mind, so this is the Land of Fire. This is the territory of the Hidden Leaf. This is all a part of what big brother Itachi sacrificed his life for.

It wasn't long until the village came into view. The signature image of the Hokage stone faces on the cliffside and the rapidly progressing reconstruction of the village's buildings after Pain's attack. After Garuda circled above in the air around the semi-constructed Hokage's building it landed on the flat rooftop. He picked up Danzo and went to Hiruzen's quarters.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke walked through the well lit hallway that gave off a glow of warmth. He would of felt comfortable walking down the hallway if it wasn't filled with the strong scent of tobacco everywhere. The second he opened the door to Hiruzen's room he heard him say, "Sasuke." Sasuke closed the door behind him as he carried Danzo's lifeless corpse over his shoulder and saw Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. Without caring for much else Sasuke dropped Danzo's body on the floor with a plop and said, "Danzo's finally dead."

Hiruzen let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes lamenting Danzo's fate. Even if he had agreed that Danzo should be found and turned into Konoha dead or alive, he had, after all, grew up with Danzo when they were young. No matter how dark and extreme Danzo's actions were, he still lamented Danzo's death in the end. Hiruzen opened his eyes and replied, "I see. Did Izaya return with you?" Sasuke shook his head and responded, "Izaya had something he needed to do so he sent me ahead. He told me that if I was ready to transplant Itachi's eyes then to speak to you."

Hiruzen remained silent for a minute as he took in what Sasuke said and also took in the sight of Danzo's lifeless corpse once more before saying, "Yes. Please allow me to take care of Danzo's body first. I will then proceed to help you with transplanting Itachi's eyes. I've heard from Izaya already about the matter."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine."

Just as Sasuke was about to head out the door, he paused. "I've already learnt the entire truth from Itachi. But...Just once more, I need to hear it from someone else. Is it true...Everything about Itachi? The coup d'etat? The massacre? Danzo's order? My life being spared?"

Hiruzen stared at Sasuke's back for a moment in silence before nodding his head and said with sorrow, "Yes. It is true."

"I see..." Sasuke said as he took a moment to commit to memory Hiruzen's affirmation of the truth before disappearing from Hiruzen's office.

**888**

Naruto walked through the Konoha cemetery as he stopped before Jiraiya's memorialized grave. He bent down and placed a bouquet of flowers next to it as he stood there in silence for a while before speaking. "Jiraiya-sensei… I'm not too sure what I'm supposed to do now, but I won't stop searching for the answers. Old toad Fugasaka said that you left everything to me. That you entrusted me with the things you weren't able to accomplish in this life. He said that you believed in me. I trained hard and learnt how to use Sage Mode. Fugasaka said I was better at it than you since I don't look like a frog after." Naruto smiled as he recalled the things Fugasaka told him and recalled the face of his loving master.

He then continued, "I met Nagato. He said that he wanted to create the peace that you wanted for the world. However, I just couldn't come to accept his version of peace. I couldn't forgive him for what he did. To you, to Gaara, or the village. But you know, after hearing about his own life and how he lived...I think I can understand him too. Just like how I understood the loneliness that Sasuke and Gaara felt. I think I can understand some of Nagato's pain. Even if I can't forgive him for what he's done, I also can't bring myself to truly hate him. I thought I would hate him no matter what, but I know now that hating someone and not forgiving them are different. So even if I don't forgive him, I don't think I hate him. I just wished that I could have been able to help him get through all the pain and suffering he had to go through earlier. In the end, I couldn't stop Nagato. I didn't have an answer for him at all for how I would help bring peace to the world of shinobi. It was actually Izaya who did everything.

Izaya was able to stop Nagato. He was able to help Nagato face his pain and come to terms with what happened in his past. Izaya says that he doesn't think world peace exists. But he also said that he thinks finding world peace is a journey and that even if there isn't an answer for what world peace is, that doesn't mean that we should stop searching. After everything that happened, I haven't had a chance to properly thank Izaya. Sensei, in the past you would always talk to me about your search for peace and the hatred that has plagued the world of shinobi. I never understood what you meant, and with you by my side I never thought that I would one day have to face these difficult topics by myself. I was confused because you suddenly left my life and all the hard problems of the world came knocking on my doorstep at the same time. I was frustrated and angry and sad and...I wasn't sure if I would know how to keep moving forward.

I faced Nagato and he confronted me on these hard problems of the world that I never even had the time to think about nor did I ever think I'd have to think so hard about them before. Then Izaya came along and I think I finally understand. I finally had the time to think about everything that you taught me Sensei. I've also had the time to come to terms with everything Nagato went through and why he chose the path he did. And I've also finally had the time to let everything that Izaya said sink into my mind. Jiraiya-sensei, since you and Nagato have entrusted me with your wills then I will do my best to search for the answer to peace. I don't know why Izaya didn't tell anyone that it was him who convinced Nagato to revive all the villagers and I can't believe I missed the best opportunity to tell everyone. I was still too stressed about the situation I think, but I will never forget that Izaya was the one who not only helped Nagato, but he helped save the villagers and helped guide me. I'll come visit again in the future Jiraiya-sensei. I will never give up and I will never go back on my word. That is my ninja way!" Naruto bowed deeply to Jiraiya's grave before walking off as the sun had completely set at this moment.

Poof!

Naruto suddenly disappeared at this moment in a puff of white smoke as he was reversed summoned to Mount Myoboku. "Eh? Why am I here?" Naruto questioned aloud.

"Hahaha, because I reversed summoned you." Fugasaka replied.

"Toad gramps, did you need something from me?" Naruto asked.

"Hm...Well, not me but the Great Toad Elder. He said it is time to give you the Fourth Hokage's sealing formula key for the Nine Tails seal and that he would like to speak to you. After that I'll send you back." Fugasaka said.

"Oh? Alright, lead the way."

**888**

Tsunade sat in the semi-reconstructed Hokage's office as Nara Shikaku, Shizune, the elders Koharu and Homura, and Kakashi sat around a table waiting to begin the Fourth Great Ninja War pre-preparation emergency meeting.

Tsunade clicked her tongue as she taped on the table and said, "Tsk. Where the heck is old man Sarutobi?"

Koharu had a pensive look on her face before responding, "Now now, there must be a good reason why he's late."

Creak.

At that moment the door to the meeting room opened revealing Hiruzen who walked in with an apologetic look on his face. Tsunade glared at him and said, "Old man, what were you doing? This is an emergency meeting about the Fourth Great Ninja War!"

Hiruzen chuckled awkwardly. "Hahaha, well you know. My legs don't move as fast as they used to."

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi as she also recalled that Kakashi liked to give weird and random excuses for when he was late. Kakashi felt a drop of sweat drip down his forehead as he thought, isn't Lord Third the one who was late, why is she glancing over at me?

Hiruzen took his seat at this moment and said, "Alright. All joking aside I had a matter that needed attending to. Sasuke has returned and brought back Danzo's body." Everyone in the room was momentarily shocked before they recovered.

"Danzo is dead then?" Koharu and Homura said in disbelief and sorrow.

"Yes." Hiruzen replied in lament. Shikaku, Kakashi, and Tsunade all had a look of indifference as she simply said, "I see."

Shikaku and Kakashi didn't really care about Danzo's death all that much. While they understood that Danzo did the things he did to protect the Leaf in his own way, albeit with an extreme manner, even still, there was a line that had to be drawn that shouldn't be crossed and Danzo had crossed that line hence their lack of remorse for him. It was only Koharu, Homura, and Hiruzen who felt some sorrow for Danzo's passing as they grew up with him.

Tsunade noticed that the room was split between those who lamented Danzo's fate and those who didn't care much so she attempted to shift the topic away as she coughed and said, "Ahem. Izaya left with Sasuke. Did he return as well?"

Hiruzen snapped out of his thoughts on Danzo and replied, "No. Sasuke said that Izaya had something to do and so he has yet to return."

"What?! What could he possibly need to be doing right now? Ugh...And we're about to go to war as well. What bad timing." Tsunade said as she let out a long sigh before continuing on, "Well, at least Sasuke is back. That is good."

Hiruzen rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, he is indeed back, but he won't be able to help out until his eyes have adjusted."

Once again Tsunade was flustered. "What?! What do you mean by that Sarutobi-sensei?"

Hiruzen took out his pipe and smoked it quick. "Now now, calm down. This pertains to a secret of the Sharingan. Once one awakens the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan and uses that power it will begin to cause their eyes to deteriorate and go blind. To avoid this problem one can transplant the eyes of a close relative to avoid this side effect and gain something known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It is a Mangekyo Sharingan that will not lose its sight. I helped Sasuke transplant Itachi's eyes. It will take awhile for his eyes to evolve and adjust, therefore, Sasuke won't be able to help us in the war. At least not at the very beginning. It'd be better for him to awaken the Eternal Mangekyo earlier and during the beginning of the war than to wait for his eyes to turn for the worse later during the war. I left a note on his bedside table for when he does awaken with details."

Tsunade just let out another sigh and clicked her tongue. "Tsk. Not just Izaya but Sasuke as well... Both of their battle power is invaluable to Konoha. Truly bad timing. Very well, it can't be helped. Then let us get on with the preliminary meeting. First, we need to find Naruto and send him off to the designated hiding location that was discussed during the Kage Summit. We'll send Aoba, Guy, and Yamato as his guards and tell him that he's going on an S-rank mission. Shizune, you'll be in charge of telling them."

"Yes." Shizune replied.

Tsunade then continued, "After we send Naruto off I'll inform the village about the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War. We'll need a list of all capable and available shinobi in this village as well as stocking up and keeping an inventory on food and ninja tools."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Mn. Your plan is sound."

"Mn." Koharu, Homura, Kakashi, Shikaku, and Shizune also nodded in agreement.

"Oh, one more thing." Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"The break down of the Allied Shinobi Forces will be the Commando Division led by Kankuro of Sunagakure, Logistics Support and Medical Division led by Shizune, The Intelligence Division led by Inoichi whom I will inform later. The Sensor Division led by Ao of Kirigakure. The First Division for mid range combat led by Darui of Kumogakure, the Second Division for short range combat led by Kitsuchi of Iwagakure, the Third Division led by Kakashi for short to mid range combat, the Fourth Division for long range combat led by Gaara who is also the regimental commander, and finally the Fifth Division which is a special battle division." Tsunade turned to face Hiruzen at this moment and said, "Sarutobi-sensei, Mifune will be leading as captain for the Fifth Division. Its aim is to provide support to the other divisions. At first I thought that you might want to lead as the Third Division captain but also thought that with your skills and expertise you may want to be a part of the Fifth Division's special battle. You would then be able to go and provide support to whichever division is in need. I wanted your opinion on this."

Kakashi spoke up at this moment and said, "Lord Fifth, wouldn't it be best to let Lord Third be the captain of the Third Division? Lord Third should have a position befitting of his title as a Hokage."

Tsunade just looked at Kakashi for a second before laughing. "Hahaha! Kakashi, you can't escape having some real responsibility forever. You have the skills, intelligence, and the right moral personality. You could be Hokage one day yourself."

"Eh? Please don't joke like that Lord Fifth. I'm not really the Hokage type." Kakashi replied.

Hiruzen chimed in at this moment with a cheerful laughter. "Hahaha! Kakashi, I agree with Tsunade. You may not realize it but if something were to ever happen to Tsunade or myself the one whom we always thought would replace us first was you."

Kakashi remained silent as he simply accepted what Tsunade and Hiruzen said, but a thought crossed his mind and he replied, "What about...Izaya?"

After Kakashi spoke the room turned completely silent as everyone had actually started to deeply contemplate the notion of Izaya as a Hokage. Koharu and Homura were the first to break the silence as they said, "Izaya? Isn't he still much too young? Also, he is currently absent during this time of great need. He would at least need to achieve some sort of merits before he could even be considered a candidate for Hokage."

Tsunade chimed in next as she said, "Considering age, Gaara is about the same age as Izaya and he was able to become the Kazekage. Even though he is extremely young he has been managing his village extremely well. Not only that but despite his young age he has a Kage level battle power. I have no doubt about Izaya's battle power being at the Kage level. He was even able to assist us in utilizing the Four Red Yang Barrier technique to help protect the village against Pain. In fact, as far as merits go, even though he isn't here right now he has indeed earned enough of a reputation amongst the shinobi of Konoha to be recognized as extremely capable. He played a significant role in minimizing the damage to the Leaf during Orochimaru's attack. He saved Lord Third from Orochimaru's entrapment. He completed extremely difficult Anbu missions for the Leaf. He recovered Itachi's body and brought back Sasuke to the village. He helped devise the strategy to corner and defeat Pain. He joined with Naruto to help convince Pain to revive the villagers that were killed during the attack. He helped speed up the process of rebuilding the foundations for Konoha after Pain's attack with his Wood Style. And now he was successful in hunting down Danzo with Sasuke preventing a potentially huge scandal and underlying problem for the Leaf. Especially since now we are about to go to war."

Hiruzen nodded. "Mn...I agree with you assessment. Izaya has indeed achieved many great feats for the village. Whether or not he will be able to become a Hokage will be left to the future. However, it does not hurt to always have multiple capable candidates for the position of Hokage. Kakashi should remain as the captain of the Third Division. This will allow him to gain even more recognition in the world of shinobi and create stronger bonds with other villages. Even though Izaya is not here with us currently I have no doubt that he will join us as soon as he hears word of the Fourth Great Ninja War. As for me, with my skills and experience in battle I will join the Fifth Division's special battle unit. It will allow me more flexibility to aid those which need it most."

With Hiruzen's comment bringing the topic back to the war everyone pushed the topic of Hokage candidates to the back of their minds and refocused on what was currently important. Tsunade nodded at Hiruzen's logic about leaving Kakashi as the Third Division captain and having Hiruzen himself join the Fifth Division. She then proceeded to say, "Is there no way we can somehow contact and inform Izaya of what has happened?"

A silence befell the room once more before Kakashi said, "I think we just have to wait for him to return from whatever he left to do. Hopefully it shouldn't take that long."

"Haaaaa…...He should of left us with a way to contact him. What bad timing." Tsunade said with a long sigh. Everyone left the office as they finished up the meeting whilst Tsunade sat in her chair staring at the beautiful luminescent moon that lit up the sky in a calming aura.

**888**

However, at this instant Kimimaro was having anything but a calm night. "Ugh…" He groaned and frowned as he felt his entire body heat up and cool down repeatedly causing him to feel a pulsing like sensation throb all over him. What's happening to my body? He thought to himself as he continued to shift uncomfortably in his bed. He had passed down the basic Taijutsu foundations to Hanabi before he left with Tsunade and Kakashi for the Five Kage Summit. When he returned he trained as he normally did and helped guide Hanabi through some Taijutsu. She had improved rapidly and even showed him the special fighting style of the Hyuga Clan. He had attempted to try it and even let Hanabi strike his Tenketsu points in his body so he could experience first hand the ability of the technique. After having his Tenketsu points sealed he continued training using his Taijutsu and attempted to use the Nine Dragons Breathing method to see if it would work in unsealing his Tenketsu points.

He had been able to develop the Nine Dragons Breathing method up to the 7th breath so far and when he circulated the technique after having his Tenketsu points sealed he felt as if there was some sort of hidden reservoir of power deep within his body. With his Tenketsu points sealed the Nine Dragons Breathing method had stimulated the hidden reservoir of power deep within him instead of unsealing the Tenketsu points. He felt an extreme burst of energy and power in that moment than he normally did when he used the Nine Dragons Breathing method in the past. He felt off after using the Nine Dragons Breathing method while his Tenketsu's were sealed so he had ended his training with Hanabi early and went home. He even stopped by the hospital to see if anything was wrong but his results came back as normal. Now, however, for some reason his body continued its cycle of overly heating and rapidly cooling down and he was starting to feel a sharp piercing pain in his head. His body ached. His bones ached. When even his bones ached he knew something was definitely wrong.

Thump!

Kimimaro widened his eyes as they had a bloodshot look in them. He felt incredible pain at this moment and opened his mouth to let out a scream, but no sound came out. He wanted to head to Lord Fifth to see if she could diagnose him but he couldn't even voluntarily move a finger. He could only squirm in pain and agony. He didn't know when but at some point he ended up losing consciousness.

Chirp Chirp Chirp!

"Hah!" Kimimaro shouted as he sat up in his bed, panting heavily. He looked out the window to see some small birds chirping away as the sun streamed through into his room. He looked down at his hands to find nothing amiss. He turned and got off his bed to look in the mirror but still, he seemed perfectly normal. Kimimaro flexed his muscles and stretched and moved around but everything felt fine. In fact he felt better than fine. He was confused because he was absolutely sure that he was in complete pain and agony just last night. "Genjutsu?" He whispered to himself before shaking his head and said, "No. Impossible. There's very few people in Konoha who'd be able to pull a Genjutsu like that on me without me being able to break out and those people who could wouldn't do it. There'd also be no benefit for them to attack me like that and I'm certain it wasn't Genjutsu. But what was it then?" He could only shake his head and put it to the back of his mind for now. As he walked out the door, unbeknownst to him or anyone else, a dark colored bone stuck in the corner of the room slowly eroded away into nothing but ash and dust in the air leaving no evidence that it was ever there save for the small puncture left in the wall.

**888**

FWOOOOSH!

Large amounts of wind began to gather in the upper atmosphere as a whirlpool began to form on a large lake. Deep below the depths of that lake well hidden from the touch of humanity was an incredibly large Palace. The Ryuga-Jo Palace. Within the Palace hall was Haku as he sat perfectly still, focusing with all of his might as he attempted to enter Heavenly Sage Mode.

"He's still got a long way to go." Dako commented on the side in his cute little voice as he stared at Haku's 200th attempt at trying to become a Heavenly Sage.

Mazu gave a sideways glance at Dako saying, "Tsk. You're one to talk. How long did it take you again to finally learn Heavenly Sage Mode? Oh, and even though you can use Heavenly Sage Mode now, just how proficient at it are you hmmm?"

"Hmpf. I was just saying. No need to get so defensive for the kid." Dako replied.

Nade ignored Dako and commented, "I'm impressed. This is only his 200th attempt yet he can already create a pseudo Heavenly tribulation to appear. He's progressing quite well. Better than I had thought he would."

At this moment Mazu, Nade, and Dako widened their eyes in shock as they felt the descent of Heavenly Energy, however, it lasted for less than a fraction of a second before disappearing along with the pseudo Heavenly tribulation generated from Haku. Even though Haku failed in the end Mazu, Nade, and Dako still had their eyes wide open in shock because they truly felt the descent of Heavenly Energy. Haku collapsed on his back and lay on the cool Palace floor as he panted heavily in complete exhaustion. It was also at this moment, deep within the core of the Ryuga-Jo Palace, a giant blue golden colored dragon that was coiled around itself opened up one of its eyes illuminating the room with bright silver light. This was the true ruler and master of the Ryuga-Jo Palace, the Heavenly Ocean Sage Owatatsumi. The direction it was looking towards was at a young male lying on the floor of the Ryuga-Jo Palace hall panting and sweating with complete exhaustion.

"This one has some potential." Owatatsumi said to himself with a deep, powerful, and commanding voice before closing his eyes once more and returning to sleep with no one the wiser.

After Haku caught his breath he sat back up and saw the three palace guardians staring at him with their eyes wide in complete and utter shock. Haku remained silent as he waited for them to recover from their shock, but even after waiting for several minutes they didn't change their facial expression at all so he tilted his head to the side in confusion and awkwardly said, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Finally after Haku spoke the three guardians returned to their normal looking selves albeit with a bit of a complicated look in their eyes. Mazu cleared his throat and said, "No no, not at all. In fact you did something completely right."

"I did?" Haku replied suspiciously.

"Yes yes. The reason why we're so shocked is because just now we actually felt you become attuned to the energy of the Heavens. It was short so perhaps you didn't notice but we did." Dako replied.

"Eh? I did?" Haku said again but this time more excitedly. He had been trying to absorb the energy of the Heavens according to the methods taught to him by Mazu, Dako, and Nade, but he hadn't succeeded at all in his past 200 attempts. At least until now it seems. Absorbing Heavenly energy was incredibly difficult compared to absorbing the natural energy of the world. To absorb natural energy one needs to be completely still and be able to sense the natural energy in the world, absorb it, and balance it with their physical and spiritual energy. Too much natural energy could cause Haku to turn into a stone Koi fish. To little and he wouldn't be able to activate Sage Mode. Of course Haku had already mastered this technique hence the tattoos that mark his face when he activates Sage Mode as proof.

According to Mazu, once he completely masters Heavenly Sage Mode the two Koi fish tattoo mark on his forehead in regular Sage Mode will transform into one and become a dragon. But to absorb Heavenly Energy not only did he need to remain completely still, he had to first absorb the natural energy of the world, then he had to balance that energy with his physical and spiritual energy. After that he had to assimilate his physical, spiritual, and natural energy into one. This would allow him to incorporate the uniqueness of his own chakra signature into the natural energy he absorbed from the world. He then had to summon a Heavenly tribulation which would baptize him in Heavenly energy. To do that he had to empty his mind of all thoughts and distractions and focus solely on the three energies within him that had been assimilated as one. It is because the natural energy of the world is formed from the energy of the Heavens that natural energy has a unique imprint of Heavenly energy at its origin. When this imprint of Heavenly energy that is contained inside natural energy is mixed with a unique chakra signature of an individual and assimilated into one, it will call forth a Heavenly tribulation which is essentially Heavenly Energy, and baptize the person who mixed their three energies together in an attempt to purify those energies back into natural energy.

It is at that moment that one would be able to sense the Heavenly Energy around them and take advantage of this tribulation of Heavenly Energy and absorb it into themselves. Instead of being destroyed and turning into pure natural energy by the tribulation, one would instead absorb as much Heavenly energy as they could, temporarily turning the natural, spiritual, and physical energy inside of them into that of Heavenly energy. Once all the other energies inside are temporarily turned into Heavenly Energy the tribulation will cease to fall. One would then successfully have entered Heavenly Sage Mode. One of the great perks of Heavenly Sage Mode is that once someone uses up all the Heavenly Energy inside of them and releases Heavenly Sage Mode all the energy they gathered inside of them that wasn't originally Heavenly Energy remains such as physical, spiritual, and natural energy. This means that once Heavenly Sage Mode wears out one can still remain in Sage Mode until Sage Mode wears out. Still, even though Haku learnt the theory and the method from the three guardians he continued to struggle with assimilating all three energies within him into one and calling forth the Heavenly tribulation, but he was elated to hear the three guardians confirm that he was making great progress and even managed to call forth a Heavenly tribulation, even if it was only for an incredibly short time.


	46. Muramasa

**AN: Hey everyone, once again thank you for those who continue to support my story! I also thank everyone who has given constructive criticism. **

**For those who seem dissatisfied with the story, I apologize that it isn't up your alley. I know it may not be the best, there are flaws in it and it isn't perfect. But it is my story and I'm not going to stop writing. **

**Now, after writing this far and reflecting on the story I have come to realize a few things. First, with so many characters it may have been best for me to write the whole story in a Third Person POV. I started out writing in Izaya's POV only, but couldn't predict how I was going to evolve my story along the way. Now I know. I've already written this far though so it'd be weird if I just switched Izaya's scenes being addressed in third person instead of first person like I have been. I'll leave that for Part 2 :) And, maybe one day when I have a lot more time I'll draft up a second version of this story all in third person to see which was better. But for now I'll keep everything as is. **

**Sorry for the long AN. Once again, thanks for supporting me and the story! Once again, 888 means scene change. **

Chapter 46

Chatter Chatter Chatter.

Tap. Tap. Bump.

"Oi, watch where you're going…"

"Hey, long time no see, how've you been?..."

"So the war will begin soon huh?..."

"Hey, what division are you in?..."

Countless voices could be heard at this moment as a gathering of approximately 80,000 shinobi and samurai mixed together gearing up for war standing by in their respective divisions. Haku roamed around for a bit until he saw Hanabi, Neji, Hinata, and Kimimaro about to get in line to obtain their new Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protectors. Haku ran up to them waving his hands and said, "Hanabi, Neji, Hinata, Maro!" They all turned to see Haku and waved back.

Kimimaro spoke up first as he said, "Haku! How did your training at Ryuga-Jo Palace go?"

Haku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Eh...Mazu says I'm making great progress but I still have a long way to go."

"If Mazu says so then it must be true." Kimimaro replied.

Hanabi tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Who's Mazu?"

"My summoning partner and friend." Haku replied with a smile.

Neji listened to their conversation before finding an opening to join in the conversation and asked, "What division were you placed in Haku?"

"Third Division under Kakashi-senpai. The short and mid range battle unit."

Hanabi nodded in approval. "That makes sense. To be part of that division you have to have abilities that allow you to move quickly in both short and mid range combat and that division is made up of shinobi who excel in agility and speed."

Haku nodded as he looked at Hanabi with a bit of confusion. "Umm...By the way Hanabi, what are you doing here? Aren't you the next head of the Hyuga Clan? I thought your father would protest to you being here."

Hanabi was silent for a moment before glancing at Neji and Hinata saying, "My elder sister Hinata and cousin Neji are heading to the battlefield. Why should I be the only one not joining? There are things precious to me that I also wish to protect. My family, my friends, my country, my home, I know everyone here is a capable shinobi but I am as well. There's no reason for them to risk their lives for me when I am also capable of helping to defend our world. This is me taking fate into my own hands. I will protect the things precious to me with my own two fists. Besides, I'm not that much younger than you guys and I'm also quite strong you know."

Kimimaro nodded his head and said, "It's true. She has improved rapidly and has become quite strong now. Although, I don't think Izaya would be very happy that you're going to the front lines."

Neji commented next. "I don't know what kind of training you put my cousin through but she has indeed become strong. Her strength is an asset to our division and since this war concerns the fate of the world the clan Head Hiashi couldn't refuse her participation."

Hinata looked around before saying, "Um, where's Izaya-kun?"

Haku looked around confused as well. "Big brother didn't come back yet? Does he not know that the war is about to begin?"

Hanabi's heart sped up as she was hoping to ask Haku if he heard from Izaya, but from what she just heard it seemed like even Haku didn't know where he went. Kimimaro noticed the distraught look on Hanabi's face so he said, "We don't need to worry about Izaya. Remember all those years ago in the Forest of Death during the Chunin exams. Haku and I were extremely worried for Izaya's safety but in the end he returned to us. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

Haku had a worried and suspicious look on his face and replied, "True...But, even if we don't need to worry about big brother he's the kind of guy that does things that makes you worry about him. Who knows what sort of dangerous thing he's doing right now. Remember Maro, even though big brother came back to us during the Chunin exams he had a broken arm and looked wor-..." Before Haku could finish Kimimaro shook his head and hinted with his eyes that Hanabi was only getting more worried. Haku finally took note of Hanabi's expression and said, "Ahem. Well, big brother is the strongest person I know so he'll be joining us in time."

Everyone remained silent for a moment as Hanabi clutched the necklace Izaya gave her as she attempted to cheer herself up and said, "Mn. You're right. He's the type to just demand things of you and then disappear just as fast. But that means he'll also appear when you least expect it."

Hinata held onto Hanabi's hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner.

"Next." The shinobi handing out the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protectors said.

"That's us." Neji commented. Soon after they all received their forehead protectors as Haku asked, "So what unit are you guys in anyways?"

Hanabi smirked and said, "Neji, Hinata, Maro, and I are all in the Second Division specializing in close combat." Haku widened his eyes and said, "Eeehhhhh! All of you?"

Kimimaro nodded his head confirming what Hanabi said. "That's right, so Haku, take care of yourself and don't do anything reckless." With a defeated look on Haku's face he grumbled, "If only big brother were here I'm sure he'd also be in my division."

Everyone had finally received their Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector and stood in their respective divisions as the captain of the First Division Darui, the captain of the Second Division Kitsuchi, the captain of the Third Division Kakashi, the captain of the Fifth Division Mifune, and lastly the captain of the Fourth Division and regimental commander of all divisions Gaara stood forth in front of everyone prompting loud cheers and battlecries to be heard.

**888**

Meanwhile in a dark cave stood two figures. They were Tobi and Kabuto as Kabuto commented, "It's just about time to begin."

"Indeed." Tobi replied as he stood there with a new mask with one Rinnegan and one Sharingan. Kabuto licked his lips and said, "It's too bad that Zabuza and Kisame failed to obtain the Eight Tails on their second attempt. Instead Zabuza was killed by the Raikage. Kisame ended up discovered on that giant island turtle that held Killer Bee and Naruto and committed suicide to prevent information leakage. But, I suppose it wasn't all bad. Thanks to Zabuza and Kisame's efforts you were able to obtain a large piece of the Eight Tails chakra and I was able to capture Yamato and use his power to strengthen the White Zetsu army."

"Hmpf. Their deaths don't mean much. Take these." Tobi replied. Kabuto looked at the two vials in Tobi's hands before asking suspiciously, "And what are these for?"

Tobi looked at Kabuto indifferently. "There are too many variables in war. These two vials contain the blood of Zabuza and Kisame. I want you to revive them. I'll lend you two white Zetsu's for the sacrifice."

Kabuto furrowed his brow in wariness. "You could have given them to me earlier, I assume there is something you want?"

Tobi nodded. "Send Zabuza and Kisame to the place where we were going to station the gold and silver brothers Kinkaku and Ginkaku. I will use the chakra they absorbed from the Nine Tails to help move along my plans." Kabuto frowned but shrugged his shoulders in the end and said, "Alright. That should be fine." He took the vials containing Zabuza and Kisame's blood and used two White Zetsu's for the sacrifice as he formed the signs of Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon and clapped his hands together saying, "Summoning Jutsu Reanimation!" Flutters of dirt and white paper stuck onto the two Zetsu sacrifices before revealing a reanimated Zabuza and Kisame.

Kabuto then said, "Now then, time to summon the others." He clapped his hands once more and said, "Summoning Jutsu Reanimation!" The ground trembled slightly as many wooden coffins rose from the ground with the cover falling revealing many powerful shinobi. Kabuto smiled as he looked at all of his reanimated shinobi introducing some of them to Tobi. "First, the former members of the Akatsuki, not only Zabuza and Kisame, but Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakazu, Nagato, and Konan."

Tobi glanced at Kabuto with narrowed eyes and said, "When did you manage to obtain the DNA of Itachi."

Kabuto smiled. "During Sasuke and Itachi's battle. Itachi was injured in that fight and left quite a lot of his blood pooling around the area. With my skills, it isn't hard to extract his DNA." He then continued on. "Next, the former Jinchuriki. The Two Tails Yugito, Three Tails Yagura, Four Tails Roshi, Five Tails Han, Six Tails Utakata, and Seven Tails Fuu. Next the former Five Kage, the Second Tsuchikage Mu, the Third Raikage A, the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, and the Second Mizukage Gengetsu." At this point Kabuto let out a small and sinister laugh as Tobi's eyes widened in surprise before he narrowed his eyes and secretly glanced in wariness at Kabuto as he returned his attention to the coffin next to the Four Kage Kabuto had revived. Tobi continued to stare at that reanimated corpse for a few moments longer but elected not to say anything. Instead he secretly thought to himself, damn that Kabuto. He truly is a crafty bastard.

Kabuto licked his lips as he also admired the shinobi resurrected in the coffin beside the Four Kage. Kabuto fixed his glasses. "Continuing on. There is also the explosion Kekkei Genkai user Gari, Hanzo of the Salamander, Granny Chiyo of Sunagakure, the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Konoha's Dan, Hyuga Hizashi, and even Uchiha Kagami who was a former member under the Second Hokage and an old comrade of the Third Hokage's. He also happens to be an old relative of Uchiha Shisui's. Other than the ones I've introduced there's also a whole host of other notable shinobi."

Tobi closed his eyes for a moment taking everything in before turning around and walking out saying, "Let's go. The Fourth Great Ninja War begins."

Kabuto licked his lips and gave a sinister smile under his hood as he thought to himself, with Tobi's White Zetsu army and my reanimated shinobi we should be able to defeat the Five Great Nations. In the end I'll secure the body of both Uchiha Sasuke and Karasuma Izaya.

**888**

_Back to Izaya_

WHIIIIIIRRR!

A cold wind blew past my head as I trekked up a barren mountain landscape. My hair swaying in whichever direction the wind blew as a whistling sound hissed by my ears. The temperature was cold, but still manageable. It was rather the completely desolate scenery before me that oozed off dense murderous aura which creeped me out. Taking a moment to look all round me I thought, so this is the area of the murderous aura Danzo's Root found in the Moon Country. There certainly seems to be no life around. Even with my senses I'm picking up nothing but bloodlust and killing intent. It's so potent that it's messing up my sense of direction and sense of time. I'm honestly not even sure what day it is anymore or how long I've been on this island, but it couldn't have been more than a few days...I think.

I quickly turned my head to the side of the mountain's peak as I sensed the densest amount of murderous aura coming from there. "That must be the source of where all this murderous aura is coming from. It might also be the place where the weapon Danzo was interested in currently is." I said to myself as I walked towards the cave entrance on the mountain side. I spread out and focused my senses as much as I could but even then I picked up nothing but the aura of death. "Seems really really shady and probably a bad idea for me to go in it alone but I've already come this far. I'll just check it out quick." I mumble to myself as I narrowed my eyes and slowly and quietly walked inside.

Dark and creepy I noted as I continued to walk in further. I continued down the path until I finally reached a large cavity of the cave with a huge amount of open space with three dark tunnels around the sides. As I stood there in the large open cavern wondering which tunnel to enter I felt a sense of danger descend upon my neck prompting me to dash forward in a roll at my fastest speed before spinning around to face my attacker. The second I turned around to see who attacked me my eyes widened in shock as I stared at the monster before me. Standing before me was a large 3 meter tall Tengu with a long nose and gray hair with a long gray beard. It's eyes were completely bloodshot red and its wings were worn and tattered. It was covered in blood stains and had sharp fangs and claws as a dense, thick aura of death emanated from its body. However, what shocked me the most was the sheathed weapon by its side that seemed to be the source of all the aura of death and murder in the area.

I narrowed my eyes in wariness. I didn't even sense its presence until right at the last moment. In fact, as I focused my senses at this moment I couldn't even tell if it was right in front of me. I could only sense the aura of death all around me. It was as if this being had merged as one with death and escaped all manners of detection. The only thing that helped me make out its form and whereabouts was my Sharingan. A drop of cold sweat rolled off my forehead as I unraveled my blindfold to reveal my Mangekyo Sharingan as I stared at this monster of a Tengu. With the Sharingan I noted that the chakra of this monster in front of me was no less than that of a Tailed Beasts. I dropped my blindfold on the floor and said, "You must be Sojobo. The last remaining member of the Five Ancient Tengu. And that blade in your hand must be the weapon you used to kill the other four."

It stared at me with its bloodshot eyes as dark pulsing veins emerged all over its body and it spoke in a voice that echoed itself that sounded both sinister and dark. "Hahaha! Sojobo? No no, Sojobo is no more. While this body once belonged to him I had destroyed his spirit long ago. I am Muramasa!"

I widened my eyes in alarm and said, "What do you mean?"

Muramasa smiled and stuck out the sheathed katana in its hand saying, "I am this weapon, and this weapon is I. I am the spirit weapon Muramasa. This fool Sojobo sought power and like the idiot he was he became easily swayed by my words. Overtime I was able to weaken his mind and eventually consume his spirit taking his body for myself. It is my vessel now. The more I kill the more powerful I become. It is a bit cumbersome to kill small fry and also incredibly boring to do so, hence I have searched for strong individuals to kill and absorb their power. It is faster and more efficient that way. I sense that you have a formidable amount of power in you. You'll make a perfect sacrificial lamb."

I frowned and furrowed my brow not letting down my guard. "So that is why you killed the other Ancient Tengus. You seem quite confident in being able to kill me."

Muramasa smiled sinisterly and almost playfully. "There has yet to be an individual capable of escaping me."

I scowled and attempted to fly out of the Moon Country only to widen my eyes in shock as I exclaimed to myself, impossible! I can't teleport out of the Moon Country? What is this place?

Muramasa smirked as he noticed that I had attempted to do something and said, "I told you that you can't escape. My aura is all around us. I have had a long time to set this place up and erect an incredibly powerful barrier with many powerful seals. It is easy to enter, but not so easy to leave. The barrier and seals create powerful temporal distortions in space and time. None of my prey will be allowed to escape. You won't be able to undo my barrier and seals that took me five years to create. Give up and accept your death."

I gritted my teeth and pulled out a special kunai as I prepared for a grueling fight. "Guess I'll just have to kill you first."

Muramasa laughed as he unsheathed his katana which released a boundless amount of sharp killing aura causing me to involuntarily shiver. Muramasa stared at me with great interest like a predator staking claim on its prey. "Very good very good. Those with weak wills and weak minds are easily consumed and killed just from the unsheathing of the blade, but you survived and remain intact with even the will left to fight. I have now drawn the blade. It cannot be sheathed until it has killed. That means you must die!" Muramasa charged forth at me with an incredible speed. His katana slashed down as I attempted to deflect his blade with my special kunai only to widen my eyes in shock at what happened next.

Muramasa's katana sliced through my special kunai like it was cutting butter. Just before it could cut my right arm I focused my left Mangekyo Sharingan on the blade and activated the technique Kuninotokotachi making the katana incredibly small. So small that it was no longer long enough to reach my body which allowed me to jump back and distance myself from Muramasa. I let out a deep breath as my back was drenched in cold sweat and a bit of fear from our first initial exchange. Muramasa on the other hand was also just as surprised that I had actually managed to escape his reach. Soon after his katana returned to its normal size.

"What an interesting ability you have." Muramasa commented as he licked his lips in anticipation.

I, however, wasn't thrilled as I thought, this doesn't look good for me. I took out another special kunai and threw it at Muramasa and said, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More than a thousand special kunai flew out towards Muramasa who smiled and expertly swung his katana deflecting and slicing through the ones flying towards his body. I used this moment to create a Taiyogan in my right hand and flew next to a kunai on the ground by Muramasa as I thrust out my attack at his side. Just as my attack was going to reach him he raised his katana just in time to block with the flat of his blade.

As the golden sun sphere and the murderous blade came in contact a loud screeching sound emanated from the katana before both Muramasa and I were thrusted through the air from the recoil. I did a backflip in the air to steady myself before landing back on the ground while Muramasa spun once and steadied himself. I didn't even have time to let out a sound as I realized something was wrong and ducked down as the whistling of the wind flew past my head. I dashed to the side and rolled on the ground before steadying myself once more and saw another Muramasa where I was at previously. I turned and saw the Muramasa I was fighting earlier dissipate into nothing but murderous aura and energy.

"Some sort of clone technique." I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Correct." Muramasa replied before dashing out once more at me. I quickly dodged his blade and blocked one of his kicks before backflipping away from him. Muramasa followed my movements and appeared behind me as he stabbed at my chest. I quickly flew to one of my kunai lying around and avoided his attack. I placed my hand in the Tiger sign and said, "Fire Style Art of the Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Several large flame bullets in the shape of a dragon flew out towards Muramasa only for him to cut through each one with his katana as he rushed at me. I narrowed my eyes as I thought, my weapons are no good, neither is Ninjutsu, I'll try Taijutsu.

I dodged a sword strike from him and just as Muramasa's katana was about to slash my left arm I activated my Mangekyo and shrunk his sword size once more preventing his blade from reaching me. I took this opportunity to grab his arm holding his blade and said, "Wushu Style Southern Movement Taming Tiger!" My hands glowed in a silver light as I grappled his wrist and broke it prompting him to drop his katana. I kicked his katana out of the way and broke his arm next before saying "Wushu Style Southern Movement Floundering Fish!" I held onto his arm marking him with my Flying Thunder God Seal and flung him on the ground multiple times before throwing him in the air and appearing by his side once more saying, "Wushu Style Eight Extreme Fists 8th Fist of Moving!" My right arm glowed in a bright golden light as I struck Muramasa right in the face, sending him flying through the air and crashing into the wall of the cavern causing cracks to appear.

In the next instant I appeared in front of him and said, "7th Fist of Splitting!" The golden light from my right arm shifted to my left arm as I struck Muramasa right in the chest causing the cavern wall to completely shatter sending Muramasa flying into another large cavern hall. Once again I appeared in front of Muramasa and said, "6th Fist of Elevation!" The golden light shifted once more from my left arm to my right arm as I struck him in the chin sending him flying and crashing into the ceiling of the large cavern hall. I let out a deep breath as I stared at Muramasa and thought, after these many years Maro and I have been able to perfect the 8th, 7th, 6th, and 5th fists of the Eight Extreme Fists. Maro might have perfected even more of the Eight Extreme Fists by now though. I can use up to the 6th without incurring any major injuries. If I go further than that, however, then I'd end up like I did in the Chunin exams.

Muramasa lay stuck on the ceiling as his body was horribly maimed and bloody, however, I heard his sinister laugh at that moment. "Hehehe! Hahahaha! Wonderful! Wonderful! Your power is indeed something incredible. I want it! I need it! Your energy will probably be the most delicious energy I will taste thus far!" Muramasa exclaimed in excitement. I widened my eyes at the next moment as I noticed a dark aura appear by his hand before stabilizing and revealing his katana.

He can materialize his katana next to him even if it is removed from his hands? I mentally exclaimed and noted. Once again I was shocked at what I saw next as Muramasa began healing rapidly after he gripped his katana and looked as if he incurred no damage at all. Not only that, the Flying Thunder God mark I left on his body was corroded away by the dark aura around him. I quickly focused my eyes on him and said, "Amaterasu! Kuninotokotachi!" Immediately a large black flame condensed into a thin straight line and pierced into Muramasa's body lighting him ablaze and puncturing a large hole in his chest. I, however, only felt cold sweat drip down my back as I witnessed the dark aura around Muramasa wrap itself around the black flames of Amaterasu and push it off of his body before he rapidly healed the hole in his chest like nothing. I frowned thinking to myself, not even the inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu will work.

Muramasa slowly floated back down to the ground at this moment as he stared at me. "You are the only one able to damage me to this extent so far. You should be proud of yourself, however, no more playing games." In the blink of an eye he faded into the darkness and reappeared next to me as he slashed his katana towards my neck. I quickly flew to one of my many kunai in the previous cavern hall and avoided his strike only to find myself in a room full of more than 100 Muramasa Clones. Just as they all rushed me blood dripped down from both of my eyes as I said, "Susanoo!"

BOOM!

A large black skeletal frame surrounding my body as four black arms swept outwards destroying more than half of the Muramasa Clones. Soon after a black chakra cloak covered the Susanoo as it stabilized its form. Muramasa stood by the broken cavern wall and smirked saying, "Impressive. You don't cease to continue amazing me, but every move you make only makes me crave your energy more!" He dashed forwards and slashed with his katana prompting me to block it with a black Susanoo blade.

CLINK!

Muramasa's katana and my Susanoo's blade clashed with one another, but what happened next left me completely baffled and astonished. The blade of my Susanoo was cracking and then broke in less than 5 seconds of contact with Muramasa's katana. I used one of my Susanoo's arms and threw a punch at Muramasa forcing him to block with one of his arms, sending him flying to the side a few dozens of meters away. The leftover Muramasa Clones jumped at me obscuring my vision prompting me to quickly weave my hands in the Tiger, Snake sign and said, "Wood Style Deep Forest Emergence!" Large thick branches and trees arose out of the ground around me and blocked the Muramasa Clones while also crushing, strangling, and entangling them.

I jumped up on a high branch cloaking myself in my Susanoo for protection before clapping my hands saying, "Water Style Water Shockwave Jutsu!" All the moisture in the surrounding area condensed and flooded the cavern below as well as covering all the Clones. I then quickly weaved the signs of Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Bird, Tiger, Ram and said, "Lightning Style Thunderbolt Jutsu!" Large bolts of blue lightning shot forth from my hands and struck all the water around me effectively shocking and destroying all the Muramasa Clones. At this moment the real Muramasa appeared behind me and unleashed some sort of dark aura that enhanced his physical power allowing his katana to pierce through the armor of my Susanoo. Right before it was about to pierce my chest I flew to another kunai in the room. To my shock Muramasa was able to detect where I flew to and threw his katana at me. I instantly flew to another kunai only to be met with another Muramasa Clone lying in wait.

I activated my Taiyougan and pierced through the chest of the Clone killing it only for it to burst into a dark light that rushed outwards in every direction. This prompted me to fly to another kunai, but not before I felt a piercing pain in my right eye and the warmth of blood seeping down my face. I started breathing heavily as I continued to pant while clutching my right eye and frowned thinking to myself, this isn't good. He managed to destroy my right Mangekyo Sharingan by catching me off guard with a strange attack of his. His clone burst into dark light that was actually some sort of needles formed from his dark chakra. Also, in this area he's able to detect the fluctuations of my chakra and respond immediately to where I'll teleport. I've used many techniques, strategies, and trump cards trying to ascertain his weaknesses but the cost has been quite high. He has an enormous amount of chakra and can detect me through the murderous aura surrounding us. It might be some sort of unique barrier technique for detection that only he can use. He can cut through Ninjutsu, has incredible self regeneration skills, create clones of himself, and summon his blade to him even if he's separated from it. Not only that, he can fade into the darkness and reappear which I reckon is another technique unique to him. He's the most formidable foe I've had to face thus far. His blade is also unfathomable. He said it's a spirit weapon and it's apparently sharp enough to cut through even my Susanoo. Think Izaya think I told myself as I summarized everything I knew and discovered about Muramasa.

Swish!

I backflipped and dodged a sword strike from Muramasa before dodging to the side and grabbed his left arm. Before I could break his arm he kicked with his right leg prompting me to block with my left leg. We exchanged hundreds of close combat Taijutsu as he sliced, thrusted, swept, kicked, scraped, clawed, blocked, dodged, elbowed, swung, pierced, deflected, stabbed, and guarded. I countered him blow for blow as I too dodged, deflected, guarded, kicked, blocked, thrusted, struck, punched, swept, ducked, swung, elbowed, twisted, grappled, sidestepped, and roundhouse kicked.

We both backflipped and distanced ourselves from the other as I thought, I was able to injure him with Taijutsu before and he only healed his injuries when his katana returned to him. He also only cut through my Ninjutsu using his katana which means I need to separate him and his blade before trying to kill him. I quickly formed the Snake sign and said, "Wood Style Silent Strangle Jutsu!" A thick vine quickly appeared beneath Muramasa and entangled him. I then quickly formed the sign of Ox, Hare, Monkey and said, "Chidori Sharp Spear!" I molded the Chidori in my hand to extend outwards and stab towards Muramasa attempting to cut off the arm holding his katana. However, the dark aura around him corroded the wood wrapped around him letting him shift his katana to block my attack. I quickly focused my Mangekyo on his katana and said, "Kuninotokotachi!" His katana shrunk at that moment failing to block my Chidori as it pierced into his arm. I swung my Chidori Spear successfully slicing off his arm.

My heartbeat quickened as I mentally exclaimed, success! I quickly formed a Taiyougan in my right hand and flew to a special kunai that was close to Muramasa's position and then rushed towards him as fast as I could and thrusted my attack right at his chest. However, before my attack could reach him the fallen katana materialized in Muramasa's good hand as he stabbed it towards my chest. Forced to disengage I flew to a kunai in the distance and glared at Muramasa with my only eye left as I huffed and panted trying to catch my breath. Muramasa had already regrew his arm as he smirked and our battle ensued once more.


	47. The War Begins

**AN: Sorry that the battlefield scene changes a lot at the start. I'll try focusing on just one battlefield at a time after I write the set up situation for each battlefield. Don't forget, Izaya is still locked in battle with Muramasa. The war is happening at the same time. Izaya's final battle against Muramasa will be up in the next chapter :)**

Chapter 47

Rumble Rumble Rumble!

At this moment 80,000 shinobi and samurai had run off from the Allied Shinobi Forces headquarters following their respective captains to the battlefield. All five regiments separated from each other to reach their designated locations. The Second Division under captain Kitsuchi were just about to settle down at their designated location when they received word from HQ about an army of White Zetsu moving underground. Kitsuchi frowned as he looked at his daughter and said, "Oi, Kurotsuchi. Did HQ predict the underground route that Zetsu is taking?"

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Dad, HQ said that they're marching about a mile out west of our location. Shouldn't we do something about this?"

"Mn. Kurotsuchi, follow me. We're going to unearth them and take them head-on." Kitsuchi turned to the rest of his division as he gave out his command. "All members of the Second Division listen to me! We just received word that an army of White Zetsu is moving underground a mile west from here. Kurotsuchi and I will go unearth the enemy. I want all of you to group up in at least a pair of two or three. No more than four in a group so as to maximize your fighting potential without hindering each other. Understood?!"

Everyone in the Second Division saluted as they shouted, "Yes captain!"

Kitsuchi nodded in approval as he turned to his daughter. "Let's go!"

Swish!

Just as Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi left to unearth the enemy everyone else began to group up. Hinata and Neji immediately paired up as Kimimaro walked over to Hanabi and said, "Hanabi, since Izaya isn't here it is my job to make sure that you're safe. If something happens to you I'm not sure what crazy thing Izaya might decide to do."

Hanabi smiled at the sentiment that Izaya would care enough about her to do something crazy should anything happen but erased that thought immediately before replying, "Okay Maro, lets pair up. But not because I need your protection. Rather, it's because you and I have trained and know each other's fighting style. Don't keep looking down on me just because I'm a girl and a bit younger than you."

BOOM!

It was at that moment a huge volcano shaped rock formation appeared spitting out thousands upon thousands of White Zetsu's from the top. Everyone then heard Kitsuchi's loud voice, "ATTACK!"

"AHHHH!" Everyone in the Second Division screamed a loud battlecry as they charged forward into the midst of the White Zetsu army.

Bang! Boom! Bang!

The sound of battle raged all around as the army of White Zetsu was being decimated in the initial clash. Hanabi activated her Byakugan and dodged the ambush of two Zetsu's before shouting, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" She thrust out both her palms causing powerful airwaves to smash into the Zetsu's killing them as they crashed into the forest trees. Near her location was Kimimaro with sharp bones protruding out from his hands as he expertly slashed and swung his weapon decapitating the heads from several Zetsus. Just as he turned around to check on Hanabi a giant mutated version of multiple Zetsu's together appeared and smashed its fist downwards at his head. Kimimaro merely scoffed as several large bone protrusions emerged from his shoulder and shot forth in an attempt to stab and lock this Zetsu in place. However, before his bones could make contact with Zetsu's fist he heard Hanabi yell out, "Lighting Style Falling Thunder!" A miniature dark storm cloud appeared above the mutated Zetsu and released a series of large lightning bolts stunning and eventually killing it.

The mutated Zetsu finally collapsed on the ground revealing Hanabi a few feet away as Kimimaro stood in the same spot with large bones still protruding out from his shoulder while he stared at Hanabi. "I had that under control you know."

Hanabi smirked. "I know." She then turned to engage in another fight against several other Zetsu's leaving Kimimaro confused as he stood there thinking, Izaya, please come back soon. I think you're the only one who knows how to deal with her playful nature.

**888**

At this time the Third Division under Kakashi stopped near their designated location near a forest edge by the border of the Land of Frost when they spotted a red signal flare in the air from a few team members of the Commando Unit. Kakashi furrowed his brow as he had everyone prepare for battle. Haku who was also in this division took note of the Commando unit falling out of the sky and said, "Kakashi-senpai, the Commando unit is under attack."

Kakashi also took note of this as he quickly gave his orders. "Haku, Guy, follow me! Everyone else prepare your stations for battle!" Kakashi, Guy, and Haku dashed on the other side of the forest to see a clearing where Sai and two other members of his team had fallen. Just as they were about to be attacked by three reanimated shinobi Kakashi, Guy, and Haku intercepted.

Cling! Cling! Cling!

After their initial clash they each stood on opposite sides of each other. Kakashi quickly said, "Sai, you and the other members of the Commando unit retreat behind the forest to the rest of the Third Division. We'll cover your retreat. Also, start preparing the materials you need to seal the reanimated shinobi!"

"Yes." Sai replied as he and the other members of his team began retreating. At this moment the only female reanimated shinobi stepped forward and said, "Apologies, but it appears our bodies have been programmed to do whatever it takes to kill the opponents." Three orbs of fire appeared around her as she prepared to attack. Guy immediately frowned as he could feel the incredible heat of balls of fire from where he stood. "Kakashi, this doesn't look good." He said with a frown.

"She's the Kekkei Genkai user of the Scorch Style, Pakura from Sunagakure." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes in wariness. He then looked at the other two reanimated shinobi and said, "The other two are Gari, a Kekkei Genkai user of the Explosion Style from Iwagakure, and the third is Hozuki Mangetsu, a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

Just as Kakashi finished his observation Pakura shot forth all three of her scorching fireballs prompting Haku to respond by weaving the hand signs of Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger at a speed that one wouldn't be able to see without a special Dojutsu and said, "Water Style Water Wall Jutsu!" A powerful blast of water gushed forth from Haku's mouth and intercepted Pakura's attack causing her scorching balls of fire to turn into steam before it could reach its targets.

Mangetsu stuck his finger out and said, "Water Gun!" A droplet of water shot forth from his finger with incredible force and pierced through the veil of the water cutting right through Haku's body only for it to turn into a water clone as the real Haku appeared in the air above Kakashi and Guy. Haku formed the hand sign seal of Confrontation and said, "Secret Art Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" All the water that was created earlier turned into sharp needles that flew towards the reanimated shinobi. They all quickly retreated as Pakura shielded herself with her Scorch Style, Gari used his Explosion Style on the ground to kick up a bunch of debris and dirt to intercept the water needles and Mangetsu liquified his body letting the needles pierce straight through him.

"Retreat." Kakashi ordered as he, Guy, and Haku dashed back to the rest of the Third Division. The reanimated shinobi followed suit. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan and said, "Everyone, be careful." Mangetsu formed the signs of Ox, Snake, Ram and said, "Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu!" A thick fog immediately followed suit alarming Kakashi as he realized what Mangetsu was trying to do.

"Everyone, beware of the Silent Killing Technique!" Kakashi reminded as he had the people group up in pairs of four. It wasn't long after that sounds of screaming were heard as people started dying. Haku quickly dashed forth and threw three senbon needles at the spot where he heard a loud blast and scream only for his senbon needles to be deflected. He charged towards that area and engaged Gari of the Explosion Style in fierce combat.

Boom! Bang!

Haku continued to dodge being careful not to make any kind of physical contact with Gari's body in order to avoid being blown up. He formed the Tiger hand sign saying, "Ice Style Swallow Snow Storm Jutsu!" Icy swallows flew straight at Gari who simply started punching outwards at each icy swallow flying at him blowing them up upon contact. With Gari successfully distracted Haku placed his hands on the ground and shouted, "Ice Style Shattering Ice Spear Jutsu!" With no chance at all Gari was immediately impaled by several large spikes of ice causing his body to stop moving in an attempt to repair itself. Haku immediately placed his hands together and said, "Ice Style Ice Prison Jutsu!" The ice spears that pierced Gari's body immediately formed a block of ice that froze him in place preventing any paper and dirt to reattach themselves to his tattered form. A member of the sealing team quickly rushed over and successfully sealed away Gari.

At this moment Mangetsu was engaged in a fight with Kakashi as they both exchanged several Taijutsu moves.

Ting! Cling! Clank! Zing! Bang! Boom!

Just as Kakashi successfully thrust his Raikiri into Mangetsu's body it disintegrated into a Water Clone as the real Mangetsu appeared in the distance. Mangetsu quickly formed the signs of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise and wariness as six wooden coffins appeared revealing six reanimated corpses.

"Wh-Who are they?" Someone from the Third Division asked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes staring at the reanimated corpses. "They are the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Akebino Jinzo, Kuriarare Kushimaru, Kurosuki Raiga, Munashi Jinpachi, Ameyuri Ringo, and Suikazan Fuguki."

Another member of the Third Division stepped forward and said, "Even if they are the former Seven their power is at least halved without their swords."

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement saying, "It appears they brought their swords with them."

Mangetsu unraveled a scroll as four swords were summoned from it revealing the Kabutowari, a giant hammer attached to an axe-like blade, the Kiba, two slim blades with sharp prongs protruding from it, the Nuibari, a thin longsword resembling a needle with a thin line attached to the hilt, and the Shibuki, a giant sword with a bunch of explosive tags attached on one end. The mist became even thicker at this moment as explosions and screams could be heard from Pakura's continued assault.

"With seven of the Ninja Swordsmen the casualties will increase. They are all masters of the Silent Killing Technique." Guy commented.

"We just have to be on our toes." Kakashi replied.

Swish!

Haku returned to Kakshi's side at this moment and said, "Kakashi-senpai, with those guys reanimated we'll incur too many casualties with the mist. I'll dispel it."

Kakashi nodded. "I was just thinking of a plan to do that. If you've got one let me hear it."

"Mn. I'll enter Sage Mode and use a Sage powered Wind Style Jutsu to dispel all of the mist in the area. I just need you guys to buy me a few minutes."

"Alright." Kakashi agreed as he and Guy guarded Haku.

He sat perfectly still in their encirclement sensing and absorbing the natural energy around him. Screams, shouts, and explosions continued to be heard all around until finally a few minutes later the wave and koi fish tattoo marks as well as the blue coloration around Haku's eyes appeared as he successfully entered Sage Mode. He opened his eyes and stood up clapping his hands together and said, "Sage Art Wind Style Passing Typhoon Jutsu!"

WHIIIIIIIIRRR! FWOOOOOOSH!

A large windstorm erupted from the battlefield and in less than a few seconds, cleared up the atmosphere dispelling the thick mist. Haku silently nodded in approval as he thought back to the time when he witnessed Hiruzen-sensei use this exact technique to get rid of his own Hidden Mist Jutsu during their training sessions all those years ago. The mist here is much more wide scale and so it requires more power to dispel hence me having to enter Sage Mode Haku mentally noted.

"Alright! Engage!" Kakashi shouted as everyone spread out in teams to fend off the enemy.

Rumble.

At this moment there were two more wooden coffins that appeared behind a cluster of trees. As the covers fell down it revealed a figure clad in an all green jumpsuit and a figure clad in the Konoha standard Jonin flak jacket. The man in all green looked around him in great confusion before seeing another person beside him and asked, "Er...Where are we?"

The figure in the Jonin attire looked over at the voice that spoke and commented, "You? Aren't you Might Duy?"

"Hahaha! I'm embarrassed to say so but yes, that is me. The eternal Genin. So, do you know what's happening?"

As that figure looked down at his hands and noticed the slight cracks in his skin he commented, "This is...The Reanimation Jutsu."

Might Duy widened his eyes in shock at the revelation that he had become a reanimated shinobi while the person next to him looked up and activated the Sharingan. The sounds of battle and the sight of dead bodies and blood were everywhere. That figure clad in Jonin clothes recalled the familiar feeling of the Third Great Ninja War and let out a deep sigh. "Another war. Itachi...Sasuke...I wonder how they are doing…"

**888**

Meanwhile Gaara stood atop a large stone column as his Fourth Division company stood below and awaited the enemy. Sand continued to blow through the air as Gaara turned his head noticing something amiss. Utilizing his sand eye technique he had it float in the direction where his sand detected the disturbance. Not too far off in the distance was the Second Tsuchikage Mu, who stopped walking and placed his hands on the ground saying, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Four wooden coffins rose from the ground revealing the Third Raikage A, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu, the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, and the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. At this moment the Third Raikage opened his eyes in shock and said, "Where am I?"

Gengetsu turned to look at A and Mu saying, "Well well well, if it isn't a gathering of old enemies." Gengetsu then turned to Rasa and Jiraiya with confusion. "Well, but I don't know these two guys."

Rasa looked at Gengetsu and replied, "I am the Fourth Kazekage, Rasa. I've heard of your exploits from my predecessors."

Jiraiya also introduced himself, "My name is Jiraiya. I was a student of the Third Hokage and named a Legendary Sannin during the Third Great Ninja War."

Gengetsu raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "Fourth Kazekage? So Sunagakure has been pretty stable these past years. And Legendary Sannin? What the heck is that?"

Mu ignored Gengetsu and said indifferently, "This is the foul Jutsu of the Second Hokage. The dead are summoned back from the afterlife and then bound. You were summoned here by force."

Jiraiya frowned in contemplation. "It can't be...Orochimaru? Didn't Sasuke kill him? But he's the only other person I know who can perform this Jutsu aside from the Second Hokage. It doesn't make sense."

"Orochimaru? Who's that?" Gengetsu asked.

"Tsk. Orochimaru! That bastard." Rasa exclaimed as he recalled his death by Orochimaru's hands.

"Then it wasn't the Second Hokage who summoned us?" Mu inquired.

Jiraiya nodded as he explained. "The Second Hokage has been dead for a while. Furthermore he listed this Jutsu as forbidden and elected not to use it anymore."

At this moment a small floating eye hovered behind a rock as it observed the gathering of these five individuals. Gaara was shocked as he mumbled to himself, "That is...The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya! And among them is also father." He raised his hand signaling a member of the intelligence unit to stand next to him and relay the information he just discovered back to headquarters.

**888**

Back at headquarters sat the Fourth Raikage A, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki. One of the members from the intelligence division at headquarters spoke at this moment, "Report from Gaara's Fourth Division. Five enemies have appeared. They are the Second Tsuchikage Mu, The Second Mizukage Gengetsu, The Third Raikage A, The Fourth Kazekage Rasa, and the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya!"

"WHAT?!" Tsunade, A, and Onoki exclaimed in shock.

"Even my old man was revived!" A said in disbelief.

"They were able to revive Jiraiya! Damn those bastards!" Tsunade clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Ugh...Even Lord Mu was revived. This will be troublesome." Onoki remarked.

At this moment Ao, the captain in charge of the sensory unit widened his eyes in shock exclaiming, "This isn't good. Darui's First Division will be facing many of the White Zetsu army and some powerful reanimated shinobi soon! Among those reanimated shinobi are Hyuga Hizashi, Kato Dan, Kakuzu, Zabuza, and Kisame. The enemies Commando Unit is also there and has Sasori and Deidara in it. They are currently bombing the area of the First Division!"

A clenched his fist in frustration. "URRGGHH! The Fourth company is facing against previous Kage, the First company will be facing a two front battle against White Zetsu and reanimated shinobi while being pressured from bombs, and the Third company is even facing off against the previous Seven Ninja Swordsmen! It appears I may have to go to the battlefield myself."

Shikaku stepped in at this moment and said, "Wait." He then continued, "Lord Raikage, you are the supreme leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. The supreme leader must remain safe to give orders to the troops until the final stages of the war. That is your duty towards your charge. Let us first assess the situation. Kitsuchi's Second Division is locked in a battle of attrition against the White Zetsu army right now.

Kakashi's Third Division is engaged in battle with the enemy but they presently have the advantage.

The Fourth Division under Gaara will be facing the previous Kage.

Mifune's Fifth Division is free to roam and assist any division that needs it.

Darui's First Division will be facing off against the enemy soon by the sea which is close to Kitsuchi's Second Division.

First, we'll have Mifune's Fifth Division provide support for the First Division and have some of the Second Division also assist the First Division to completely crush the enemy by the sea. Meanwhile, Lord Third Hokage is also with the Fifth Division. Let's inform Lord Third that he should go to provide backup for the Fourth Division against the previous Kage as the Fourth Division also slowly make a retreat towards the First Division. By that time if everything goes well the First Division should be able to defeat the enemy and rush towards the retreating Fourth Division to provide more assistance. Depending on the status of the Second Division at that time we may deploy the Fifth Division to assist either the Fourth Division or the Second Division. What do you think Lord Raikage?"

A pondered to himself for a moment. "Will the Fourth Division be okay during the retreat? Even if the Third Hokage Hiruzen goes to assist them it is still Four Kage and a Legendary Sannin we're talking about."

Onoki stood up at this moment and said, "I will go and assist Gaara's Fourth Division. The Second Tsuchikage is no ordinary shinobi. He can escape from sensory detection and can also use the Kekkei Touta Particle Style. If Hiruzen assists the Fourth Division and I go as well not only can we buy some time for the First Division's assistance but we may even be able to take down the enemy."

A pondered once more before agreeing. "Hm...Very well. You're the only one who can use the Particle Style to counter the Second Tsuchikage. With you as the Third Tsuchikage, Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, and Hiruzen the Third Hokage the situation may be manageable."

"Mn. I'll leave immediately." Onoki replied as he jumped through the air and began flying towards Gaara's Division at his fastest speed. Tsunade looked at Inoichi who was in charge of intel and said, "Inoichi, relay to Lord Third Hokage that he needs to go assist the Fourth Division as soon as possible."

"Yes!" Inoichi replied.

**888**

At that moment Hiruzen received news of what happened and started rushing towards Gaara's Fourth Division. He was extremely worried, anxious, and sad as his eyes started to water while thinking to himself, even Jiraiya? Not only was I forced to fight my pupil Orochimaru in the past but now I must also face Jiraiya. Hiruzen had only just left the company of the Fifth Division when he was forced to stop and dodge a barrage of shuriken aimed at him.

Swish Swish Swish Swish!

He quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected two shuriken that curved through the air aimed at his blind spot.

Ting Ting!

At this moment a figure appeared on a tree branch not far from Hiruzen and said, "You were still able to defend against an attack from your blindspot Hiruzen. It's good to see that your battle experience hasn't dulled."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock as his eyes watered once more. Looking at the man in front of him high on that branch made his heart beat faster as a myriad of emotions welled up inside him. "Uchiha...Kagami…" Hiruzen said as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Kagami smiled at his old friend. "Hello Hiruzen. It's been a long time. You've certainly gotten older but I'd recognize you in a heartbeat. It appears I've been reanimated by Lord Second's Forbidden Jutsu. I'm surprised that someone other than Lord Second is able to use this technique. If I remember correctly Lord Second died protecting you, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and I back then and named you as Third Hokage."

Hiruzen smiled remembering the time he and Kagami served together. "Indeed. Since then a Fourth Hokage and Fifth Hokage have been named." Before they could continue their conversation any further Kagami felt his personality being suppressed so he quickly said one last sentence, "Hiruzen! Please, stop me! I don't wish to hurt anyone!" He quickly weaved the hand signs for the Fire Style FireBall Jutsu whilst Hiruzen did the same. The two of them exhaled a gigantic ball of fire which scorched the surrounding forest.

Kagami activated his Sharingan and jumped above throwing out three kunai at Hiruzen who parried the attack with four shuriken of his own. Hiruzen also weaved the signs for the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu causing his fourth shuriken to multiply into 10. Kagami formed the Tiger hand sign and said, "Fire Style Art of the Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Five gigantic flaming dragon heads intercepted Hiruzen's shuriken and continued towards him. Hiruzen quickly formed the signs of Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger and said, "Water Style Water Wall Jutsu!" A wall of fierce water intercepted the Fire Ninjutsu as Hiruzen expertly backflipped dodging a kunai thrown from Kagami at that moment.

"To fight against an old comrade...I will make sure to stop you here and now Kagami so that you may return to peace." Hiruzen said in great sorrow to himself after exchanging several moves against Kagami. At this moment Hiruzen noticed something amiss and placed his hands together saying, "Release!" The Genjutsu that Kagami had used was dispelled before it could take effect. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he dodged a punch and grappled Kagami's wrist throwing him against a tree trunk. He then quickly summoned a fuma shuriken and threw it splitting Kagami's body in half momentarily immobilizing Kagami's reanimated form as paper began to fix his body. Hiruzen formed the signs of Boar, Dog, Ram and said, "Earth Style Mud Trap Jutsu!" Immediately dark and murky mud appeared beneath Kagami's reforming body and covered it completely before hardening into solidified earth. He dashed forward and placed a powerful sealing tag on top successfully sealing away the reanimated Kagami with a look of sadness on his face.

He remained there in front of Kagami's sealed form for a few minutes before bowing and said, "Rest in peace...My old friend." Just as he was about to make his way towards the Fourth Division he stopped in his tracks and quickly placed his hands together once more shouting, "Release!" Immediately the area around him blurred and faded away into nothing as the real forest he was in appeared. He quickly weaved his hand signs for the Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu effectively blocking a barrage of shuriken aimed straight at him. Sweat dripped off of Hiruzen's head as he thought, I knew that it felt a bit too easy defeating Kagami. So he layered a Genjutsu right after the first one I dispelled. I really can't let my guard down against my old friend. He then reengaged Kagami in a fierce battle.

**888**

Nightfall arrived as everyone in every battlefield became anxious and stressed. In some areas the battle raged on, in others the battle came to a halt. Yet in the Fourth Division neither side had made a move yet. It was also during this time that Naruto and Killer Bee had escaped from the giant turtle island where they were hidden away and proceeded to the various battlefields while at the same time far away inside a secluded room back in Konoha, a figure groaned and sat up on the bed. He unwrapped the bandages around his eyes before slowly opening them revealing the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"So, this is the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I can feel Itachi's power flowing through me." Sasuke whispered to himself in the dark room illuminated by the moonlight. A note was left on his table as he picked it up and read the contents. The Fourth Great Ninja War? It seems Madara and Kabuto couldn't wait any longer to get their hands on the Nine Tails and Eight Tails. Tsk. I still need to find Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. It appears I missed out on a lot of things while I was acclimating to my new eyes. Sasuke looked out at the moon in the sky and thought of his older brother Itachi before picking up his sword and strapping it behind his waist. Stretching his arms and legs he jumped out the window and dashed towards the forest. Just as he jumped on a tree branch three figures dashed out in front of him.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed in a fangirl tone of voice whilst fidgeting embarrassingly. Jugo just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise. "Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, you guys found me. Was that because of you Karin?"

Karin's cheeks turned pink as she nodded her head and replied, "Ahem. Yes Sasuke-kun. Your aura disappeared so suddenly back then but we followed the chakra signatures of the Konoha shinobi in the vicinity and when we got near Konoha I sensed your chakra again. We waited here on the outskirts of the village for you. We were so scared when that Pain guy attacked the village! And then when you left the village you went along with some other guy! We couldn't find the right time to approach you until now."

Sasuke just stared at the three of them for a moment before saying, "I see. I was going to search for you three but now that you're here it'll save me some time."

"Eh? Then do you still have somewhere you're going?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke remained silent for a moment as he looked at the three before him as the image of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi flashed past his mind. He recalled Kakashi's words of how Team 7 was waiting for his return as he clutched the three items in his pocket. A box of Soldier Pills, his old forehead protector, and Izaya's special kunai. "Do you know about the Fourth Great Ninja War?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Yeah, we should stay away from that. It's getting dangerous out there you know." Suigetsu chimed in quickly.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm going to the battlefield."

"WHAT?!" Suigetsu shouted in shock as it was the last kind of place he wanted to be in. Jugo nodded and said, "I'll follow where you go Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at Konoha once more before dashing off into the night followed by Jugo, Karin, and a grumbling Suigetsu.


	48. Spirit Weapons and the Fourth Division

**AN: Alright Chapter 48 is here! Chapter 46 has Izaya fighting Muramasa and Chapter 47 is about the war happening at the same time. The conclusion to Izaya's fight with Muramasa is in this chapter as well as the current happenings of Gaara's Fourth Division. The war is only beginning! What will happen to everyone I wonder...**

Chapter 48

CRASH! BOOM!

Several walls of a dark cavern broke and shattered as a dark Tengu chased after me rolling and tumbling uncontrollably through the air. "Guh!" I groaned coughing up some blood as I crashed into the fifth wall that finally stopped my momentum. Damn Muramasa! After all this time he's still as strong as ever. Every time I'm able to separate him from his katana and create an opportunity to seriously injure him he's able to counter with some weird technique of his or he's able to materialize his katana in time to counter me I mentally cursed as I lay in a rubble of stone, dust, and blood.

Tsk. I clicked my tongue and clutched my right arm taking a moment to sense all the areas on my body where Muramasa inured me with his katana. The wounds won't stop bleeding after he cut me with his blade even with the regenerative abilities of my body. That blade of his is really strange. Every cut and wound on my body that was inflicted by something other than his blade eventually stops bleeding, but wounds inflicted by that blade won't stop bleeding. My body's regenerative powers are enough to replenish my blood loss for now but it won't do me any good if I keep bleeding nonstop and my chakra depletes to zero.

Swish!

Muramasa jumped down from the ceiling with his katana in hand as he aimed to pierce it through my heart. Once again I flew to a different kunai avoiding imminent death causing a scowl to appear on Muramasa's face. I took note of his growing frustration and anger as our battle continued to rage on.

Muramasa clenched his katana in his hands as he once again missed his killing blow contemplating in frustration. Never! Never once had he had this much trouble catching and killing someone he deemed his prey. It irritated him greatly that this one insect of a shinobi was taking so long to kill. Although he liked to play with his food, that was only up until a certain point and only if it was under the condition that he had absolute control. However, this...This game of trying to catch and kill a mere shinobi who had less than a third of his total chakra was getting out of hand.

I merely stared at the back of Muramasa as blood dripped down my mouth while sporting a sorry look with cuts, wounds, bruises, and injuries all over my body. Just as I was racking my brain for another plan I heard a voice speak in my head. "You there. Kid."

Eh? I widened my eyes and looked around unable to find the source of the voice. Then I heard it again. "Kid. To survive this long against that spirit, you aren't half bad. But if you keep this up you'll end up dying. How about I lend you a hand."

Before I could respond Muramasa swung his katana forcing me to teleport to another kunai once again dodging one of his many failed lethal blows from our drawn out battle. I continued to avoid Muramasa's onslaught while doing my best to split my focus between staying alive and listening to the voice in my head as I responded, "Who are you? Where are you? And how can you help? If you've got an idea I'll take it. I'm running out of ideas myself."

That mysterious and ancient voice spoke again. "Mn. You would do well to listen to me. However, if I am to help you then you must also help me."

Bang! Boom!

I dodged two perilous strikes to my life as I simply nodded."Speak your mind."

Once again that ancient voice spoke. "Muramasa is a spirit weapon. The katana and sheath are his true vessel. His soul is bound to it, that is why he can materialize the blade to his hand. He is only using that Tengu called Sojobo as his temporary host so he can move around freely. Although that Tengu is truly dead, his body is acting like the house for Muramasa's spirit. In order to defeat him you must expel his spirit from the body and back into the katana and sheath. Then you must seal his soul and suppress it in both the katana and sheath so he will not be able to reign free nor exert his malicious influence."

Thwack!

I swung a powerful kick at Muramasa's head successfully sending him flying across the cave as I responded to that mysterious voice, "Alright. Easier said than done. How exactly do I expel his spirit from the body. And how do I seal his spirit into the sheath and katana? I'm pretty good with Fuinjutsu but even I don't know a seal strong enough to contain this guy."

The voice responded once more, "I know. I will help you expel Muramasa's spirit from that Tengu's body and force it back into the katana and sheath. The sealing technique you need to use is called the Four Symbols Fiend Seal. I will transmit to you how to activate the technique. Use it to seal Muramasa's spirit back into the weapon. Lure him to my location."

I quickly nodded in agreement. "Alright. Where do I find you and what did you need me to help you with?"

"Near the first cavern hall there are three tunnels. Take the one on the left. There you will find an old lamp alit with crimson fire. Remove the seal on the lamp and I will be able to aid you, however, my power is limited. Overtime I have been greatly weakened and once I leave the lamp I will need another place to dwell. I've been watching you this entire time and have noticed that your body is quite interesting. You wield the ocular powers of the Sharingan and your physical body has great vitality. The way you can help me is to seal my spirit into your body utilizing the Four Symbols Divine Seal. With your body It may be able to help me regain my powers and survive instead of dying off."

I was incredibly stunned at this moment after hearing what this mysterious voice just said.

Bash! Bang! Boom!

I dodged Muramasa's onslaught moving to the left, then right, then left again and started making my way towards the lamps location recalling the memory of an old worn out scroll I found in Danzo's hideout about the Uzumaki Clan. It can't be...Can it? The voice said to look for a lamp that contained fire and this voice wants to teach me how to perform the Four Symbols Divine Seal and the Four Symbols Fiend Seal? Didn't that old scroll I found mention an old lamp that contained the eternal flame and that it contained the secrets to the Four Symbols Sealing Jutsu?

Boom!

I did a quick backflip dodging another lethal strike to my head as I slid across the floor and into the designated location that the voice instructed me to go. Immediately I spotted an old and ancient lamp with a crimson flame inside pulsing like a warm heart beat.

CRACK! BANG!

The entire left tunnel collapsed revealing Muramasa's furious and monstrous looking form reeking of sinister bloodlust. I didn't waste another second tearing off the seal on the old lamp. The moment the seal was removed space and time in the surrounding region instantly froze as I felt a ripple in my mind. My heart rate quickened and my eyes widened in shock as images and information appeared in my head. The way to perform the Four Symbols Fiend Seal and the Four Symbols Divine Seal was instantly imprinted in my memory as time and space began to move once more.

Muramasa screeched and swung down with his blade only to widen his eyes in shock as a bright crimson light blinded him and filled the entire region with a majestic aura that ascended into the skies. His spirit was ripped out from within Sojobo's body and forced back into the katana and sheath. I quickly cut my arm smearing some blood on 24 different kunai as I slightly wavered and fought to remain conscious from the blood loss all at once. I arranged the kunai in a pattern of 4 by 4 by 4 by 12 which surrounded the katana and sheath and formed the signs of Dog, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Dog, Ox, and Boar clapping my hands at the end saying, "Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Fiend Seal!" A giant purple light erupted from my hands and a giant seal connecting the blood stained kunai appeared surrounding the katana and sheath as all the murderous aura in the region was reabsorbed into the weapon before the seal shrunk leaving a mark on both the katana and the sheath.

FWISH!

The purple light slowly dissipated leaving only the light of a giant flame floating in midair as it spoke in this moment. "Impressive. Even though you have only just acquired the knowledge of how to perform the seal, to actually be successful on your first try is commendable. It appears my gamble has paid off in choosing you. You cannot leave this island with your current strength as the seals and barriers placed around it are much too powerful. It will take you at least three years to break through. I will do you one more favor and destroy this barrier so you can leave, however it will drain my power once more. After I destroy the barrier use the Four Symbols Divine Seal I taught you to seal me inside of you immediately. I will be completely drained of strength and have to recuperate. I won't be able to converse with you for last few things I will tell you before I break this barrier is that the spirit you fought is actually a physical spirit weapon named Muramasa which is also that katana you see before you. Place a Four Symbols Divine Seal on it and it will slowly siphon off his power into yours allowing you to wield him freely, though it may be a few years before you are able to. Do not draw that blade until enough of your aura is mixed with it which will let you have control over its power. The second thing I will tell you is that the tunnel to the right contains another spirit weapon. A spirit weapon that was sealed away by Muramasa. Remove the seal and bind it to your soul with blood and chakra. You should be able to wield its power without much harm. I think you will find it useful. Lastly, when I am sealed inside of you do not be alarmed. Your body's self regenerative power and ability to recover chakra will be slower than normal as I will slowly siphon off those powers to revitalize my spirit. Take care to not be damaged too horribly. Now, are you prepared?"

I took a moment to consider what this crimson flame said before nodding my head. "I am ready. Do you have a name?"

The flame simply said, "You may call me Senko." In the next moment a blinding crimson light flashed throughout the entire island as a loud cry of a majestic bird resounded from the mountains before a shattering sound was heard signaling the destruction of the barrier. I quickly smeared blood on my hands and weaved the signs of Snake, Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Bird, Tiger, Snake, Bird, Dragon, and clapped my hands at the end saying, "Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Divine Seal!" My hands glowed with a golden light and a large circular seal appeared beneath a small crimson flame that floated in front of me before it was absorbed into the seal and imprinted itself on my abdomen. I immediately gritted my teeth as I groaned, "Kuh! What the heck is this flame? I can feel an incredible amount of power from it but at the same time I can feel my body's regenerative properties slow down. My body feels incredibly hot but in a comfortable way. It almost feels like I could walk through lava and be completely fine!" But I probably shouldn't try that I silently mused to myself.

The feeling lasted for a few more seconds before the golden light surrounding the cavern dissipated and everything returned to normal. Phew. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's finally over. That was rough. The prep for the Four Symbols Divine Seal is a lot less than the Four Symbols Fiend Seal. I wonder why."

I took a moment to observe my condition and smiled mockingly to myself. "At least all my wounds aren't bleeding profusely anymore. Probably cause Muramasa has been sealed away so the special ability of his blade to cause my wounds to bleed non-stop is rendered obsolete. But now my wounds are going to take a lot longer to heal. Normally my body would be healing them all right now...except nothing is happening. And my chakra is getting pretty low."

I touched my right eye and frowned as I realized that although my wounds stopped bleeding, my Sharingan was still destroyed. "Well, I was debating how I should utilize Shisui's eye but I guess now is as good a time as any to test out the limits of this body of mine." Taking a seat on the floor I took out a red scroll unfurling it and formed the hand sign seal of Confrontation. "Unseal!"

Poof!

A cloud of white smoke appeared and cleared away revealing a liquid container with a Sharingan inside. "Now I wonder how this will go. Non Uchiha's are supposedly unable to awaken the Mangekyo. Since I was able to my body must have at least become somewhat similar enough to that of an Uchiha's. So will Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan remain as is or will my body that's good at harmonizing bloodlines be able to assimilate Shisui's DNA from his eye and evolve it to an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Using the medical Ninjutsu I learnt during my years as an Anbu I dipped my hands in the jar and held Shisui's Sharingan. With glowing green hands I transplanted Shisui's Sharingan in my right eye and instantly felt a burning sensation in my head. At this moment Senko who was just sealed inside of me took note of what I was doing and exerted a little bit of his power into my right eye causing a crimson light to shine in the dark cave before everything returned to normal. I clutched my eye and felt a pounding headache rage on inside me for a few minutes before calming down.

"Alright...I'm sure Senko just did something, but I have no clue what. Seems like my right eye is undergoing some sort of change. Doesn't seem like I can use it for awhile." I looked down at my abdomen where the seal was placed and said, "Oi, Senko. What did you just do? I thought you were going to sleep right away or something." I waited a few moments but no response came from him. Letting out a sigh I shrugged my shoulders in defeat.

I'm not sure if sealing a foreign spirit in my own body was a great idea or not but under the circumstances I didn't have much of a choice. And I couldn't exactly try to trick Senko and go back on my word since he's definitely an existence that's stronger than even Muramasa I mentally noted. I took out another blindfold and tied it around my eyes before looking down at the weapon lying on the ground. It was a violet colored sheath and the katana itself was a purple blade that had a violet colored hilt with black diamond patterns. "So this is Muramasa." I walked over and picked up both the katana and sheath. The symbol of the Fiend Seal was left imprinted on both the sheath and the base of the blade. After putting the katana back in the scabbard I performed the Four Symbols Divine Seal once more as Senko had instructed causing another sealing mark to appear on both the sheath and the katana.

Eh? I widened my eyes in shock and wariness as I felt my soul link up with Muramasa causing small amounts of dark, sinister, and murderous chakra to mix with my own. "I-Is this going to be okay?..."

I took a moment to observe my condition after the linkage and heaved a sigh of relief after feeling my chakra slowly assimilate Muramasa's dark aura. Strapping Muramasa to the left side of my waist I followed Senko's instructions and entered the right tunnel. After reaching the end I took note of a blue tinted katana with a black and blue hilt mounted on the wall with intricate sealing tags strewn throughout the room. Above the weapon was a name carved on the wall that read Masamune.

"Masamune? Senko said this one might be helpful to me...As long as it doesn't go wild like Muramasa…" I whispered softly to myself with a bit of hesitation. After a few more moments of quiet contemplation I decided to go with it and removed the weakest part of the seals after studying the formation for a bit.

CRRRRSSSSHHH!

After the successful removal of the first the rest of the sealing tags lit on fire and burnt away leaving only Masamune. A bright blue and silver light fluttered around the weapon releasing an aura that felt like being embraced in the protective care of one's mother before dissipating. "Well...That was certainly different than Muramasa."

I walked forward and dripped some blood along with infusing my chakra into the black and blue weapon. Just as the red drops of blood infused with my chakra touched the blade the blue silver light erupted once more and covered my body before the light disappeared along with the weapon. "Eh? It's gone." I closed my eyes and focused within myself as I sensed a sleeping spirit dwell inside. I wonder if this is what Itachi feels with his spirit weapons. Or maybe he doesn't feel anything. Honestly it's a mystery to me how Itachi got his hands on his spirit weapons. From my past life I remember people thought that Itachi awakened them with his Susanoo. If that's the case then his Susanoo was a natural born monster! Itachi's spirit weapons were incredibly powerful. I wonder if my Susanoo will be able to wield Masamune and whether it has some unique skills like Itachi's Totsuka Blade. I took one more look around finding nothing but the carnage left behind from my battle against Muramasa. Letting out a deep breath I finally walked out of that damn hell hole and stood on the still barren mountainside.

"Hopefully I didn't miss much. Muramasa said that time and space were distorted here...It felt like I was only gone for a couple of days. No way the Great Ninja War started or anything like that yet right?" I said to myself taking a glance at the sky.

**888**

Whiiiiirrrr!

A warm wind blew past a large open desert with rock formations erected in various areas as Gaara stood atop a rock column alongside Onoki who turned to Gaara and said, "With the area Hiruzen was in he should have arrived by now. It appears he has been delayed. We can't afford to wait much longer. The previous Kage and Jiraiya are closing in on us. Kazekage, let you and I make a preemptive strike from the distance and see how they respond."

Gaara turned to Onoki and said, "Very well. Be careful."

Onoki smirked. "Heh. I may be old but I'm quite experienced. Allow me to show you that I have not forsaken myself."

Gaara nodded and lifted his hands causing a large amount of sand to rise in the air moving it towards the previous Kage and Jiraiya. The reanimated Kage and Jiraiya stopped in their tracks at this moment as they saw the gigantic wave of sand coming towards them. Gengetsu was the first to speak. "OH! Look at that. What a large amount of sand."

Rasa furrowed his brow as he thought about Shukaku. He quickly placed his hands on the ground and said, "Gold Dust!" Immediately a large amount of golden sand erupted from the ground and crashed into the oncoming wave of regular sand forcing it to fall down right before them. As he turned his head upward he widened his eyes in surprise seeing Gaara instead of the Shukaku. Gaara floated atop a sand cloud looking down as he said, "Hello father."

Rasa frowned. "Where is the One Tails?"

"The One Tails is no longer with me. It has been gone for a long time now." Gaara lifted up his hands to ensnare the Four Kage and Jiraiya with sand only for Mu and Jiraiya to successfully dodge. Onoki snuck up behind all of them and said, "Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" Mu turned utilizing the same Jutsu while Rasa released Gaara's entrapment allowing the previous Kage to move out of the way from the collision of both techniques. A giant cavity was created in a sphere of bright white light before dissipating.

Rasa and Gaara continued their attack on one another as Rasa asked, "What do you mean Shukaku is gone?"

"I am no longer a Jinchuriki. The Akatsuki extracted the One Tails from me and I had died. It was Granny Chiyo and my friends that saved my life."

"Friends? You have friends?" Rasa asked in disbelief. Gaara stared at his father for a moment as he thought about his past. "Father, even though you tried to kill me six times, and each time my fear and hatred of you grew, I no longer hate you. I can understand why you did it. I am now the Fifth Kazekage. It is a leader's duty to eliminate threats against one's village. We must protect it."

Rasa stared in shock. "You are...You are the Kazekage?"

Onoki floating aside Gaara chimed in, "That's not all. He's also the commander-in chief of the Allied Shinobi Forces main battle regiment. Despite his age he's not only Kage, he also has the respect of all the other Kage."

Mu looked on with interest and commented, "No wonder. I thought I sensed a mix of different chakra from multiple villages. Imagine that. Shinobi forming an alliance."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Allied Shinobi Forces? I wish I was alive to see the day that something as incredible as that was formed. It is unfortunate that I have to witness such a great event as a reanimated shinobi on the opposite side. Who was it that reanimated us? I thought that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru."

Gaara turned to Jiraiya answering, "It was his subordinate Kabuto. He learnt how to use the Reanimation Jutsu and summoned you all back from the dead. He is working with the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki's leader is Uchiha Madara and he has declared the Fourth Great Ninja War. We shinobi of the Five Great Nations have banded together to prevent Madara from ending the world."

The previous Kage and Jiraiya immediately widened their eyes in shock at this revelation.

"Madara? He isn't dead yet?" Mu said in disbelief.

"Guh...I had a feeling something drastic was going to happen in the world." Jiraiya mumbled.

The Third Raikage, A spoke at this moment, "If Uchiha Madara is truly still alive then quickly seal us away. We don't want to be pawns for his plans. We don't have control over our own bodies and are set to counter the enemy automatically. Be prepared."

"Understood." Gaara said as he unleashed a giant wave of sand once more whilst Rasa countered with a wave of his own gold dust. Onoki finally gave the signal for the rest of the Fourth Division to engage in battle. Jiraiya furrowed his brow as he, A, and Gengetsu rushed towards the Fourth Division shinobi. Mu and Onoki also began engaging in a battle of their own.

"Damn this Jutsu. I don't have control over my own body. After all that time searching for the answer to peace I am being used as a pawn to go against the very peace I fought for. Naruto, please stop me." Jiraiya lamented aloud as he jumped in the air and clapped his hands saying, "Barrier Probe!" Immediately an invisible sphere rippled out from his body erecting a sensing barrier around him, allowing him to detect anyone who gets near him from all directions. He then formed the signs of Boar, Tiger and said, "Earth Style Dark Swamp Jutsu!" At this moment the Fourth Division split its members into three units to face Gengetsu, A, and Jiraiya. Many of those facing Jiraiya had fallen prey to his Dark Swamp Jutsu and started sinking deep into the murky, sticky mud.

"AAAAH!"

"Help!"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Stop!"

Screams of panic and fear were heard all around from all three units. Jiraiya dodged multiple ninja tools aimed at him including those from his blind spot due to his erected barrier warning him in time. He scowled at his own body for reacting in time and shouted, "There is a barrier around me. Either find a way to remove my barrier or simply overwhelm me with attacks from all sides." At this moment he felt his body acting on its own again and shouted, "Anyone, quick! Block with Water Style!" He then formed the signs of Rat, Ox, Dog, Horse, Monkey, Boar, Tiger and shouted, "Fire Style Great Fire Destruction Jutsu!" He took a deep breath and exhaled an incredibly powerful and large flame from his mouth while several allied shinobi's banded together and said, "Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu!"

KRRRSSSHHH!

Steam and smoke filled the air as several water bullets collided with Jiraiya's Fire Ninjutsu.

PWOOOSH!

At this moment Gaara had managed to successfully seal away his father the Fourth Kazekage, Rasa, and joined up with the three units that were currently engaging Jiraiya, Gengetsu, and A. He frowned as he took note of the casualties. Gengetsu had summoned some sort of giant clam and was releasing a Genjutsu which confused the unit engaging him. A, the Third Raikage was devastating the unit facing him as his speed was too fast and his power and defense too great whilst the unit facing Jiraiya suffered just as many casualties against Jiraiya's mastery over many different Jutsus. Onoki returned to Gaara's side at this moment and said, "Lord Mu has used one of his Jutsu's to turn invisible in order to hide from detection. Until he's found we need to deal with these other three as quickly as possible. Where the heck is the Third Hokage?!"

Gaara nodded and said, "I will support all three units to minimize casualties. You should pick a unit to help and quickly try to seal away the reanimated shinobi. Hopefully we buy enough time for the Third Hokage to join us. He must of been held up with a battle of his own."

"Mn. We can only do that for now." Onoki agreed.


	49. Joining the War

**AN: ...**

**A quick recap of the happenings of the war: **

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and reanimated shinobi. **

**Second Division: Hanabi and Kimimaro are currently facing off against the White Zetsu Army. **

**Third Division: Kakashi, Haku, Guy, Sakura, and others in this division are currently facing off against the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as Might Duy and Fugaku. **

**Fourth Division: Gaara's company with the aid of Onoki are currently facing the former 4 Kage and Jiraiya. **

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Hiruzen is currently held up in a fight against Kagami and still trying to make his way to the Fourth Division. Naruto and Bee are leaving for the battlefields and so is Sasuke. And lastly, Izaya just finished his battle against Muramasa. **

**Alright that should do it for the recap, now back to the story!**

Chapter 49

The moon rose in the air as the darkness of the night blanketed the world in a cold shadow. A few days had already passed since the beginning of the war. Each battlefield struggling to gain the upper-hand. The casualties continued to climb higher and higher. All members of the shinobi alliance were currently on edge and the decreased visibility of the night didn't help to alleviate their symptoms one bit. It was also at this time of the night that two of the most highly skilled and powerful reanimated shinobi dashed through the forest in complete silence. They made absolutely no noise as they travelled to their targeted destination. The first to speak was the reanimated shinobi who had white hair and was clad in blue armor.

"I never imagined that I would succumb to my own Jutsu. The first time was Orochimaru's doing. Now someone else has gained control of this technique. If there is one thing I regret during the time I was still alive it would be the creation of this Jutsu."

The other reanimated shinobi simply sighed as he said, "We cannot undo what has already been done Lord Second Hokage. We can only hope that someone will be able to find this Jutsu's caster and undo the technique. I have a bad feeling about the destination this Jutsu's caster is making us head towards."

Tobirama frowned as well as he too had a bad feeling. "You know who I am but I do not know who you are. You possess the Sharingan so you are from the Uchiha Clan. What is your name?"

"I am Uchiha Itachi."

Tobirama nodded in acknowledgement. "Itachi eh? You seem quite young. Since I don't know who you are you must have been born after my time. How is the Uchiha Clan doing these days?"

Itachi's facial expression faltered a bit at the question. After a momentary pause he replied, "They are all dead...At least most of them."

Tobirama widened his eyes in complete shock. "What do you mean all dead? Don't tell me that the Clan tried to do something drastic prompting the village to take them out? Tch, I knew something like this might have happened."

Itachi let out a sigh in lament. "I was the one to kill them."

"What? You? But aren't you a member of the Uchiha Clan? Why did you end up killing your own Clan members?"

"I was given an ultimatum from Danzo. Back then the Third Hokage relinquished his position to the Fourth Hokage. During that time something happened and the Nine Tails was unleashed upon the village. The Fourth sacrificed his life to protect the village and sealed away the Nine Tails. The Third took up his position again as Hokage and after investigating the matter the village discovered that the Nine Tails attack on the village was under the control of the Sharingan. They ostracized the Uchiha Clan in suspicion and stripped away any influence the Clan had in the village. This resulted in angering the Clan and overtime they planned a coup d'etat. In order to prevent any bloodshed in the village and to prevent the possibility of another war breaking out I accepted Danzo's ultimatum and massacred the Uchiha Clan, save for my innocent little brother. I chose to bear this burden for the Clan and the village to uphold the honor of the Uchiha name and to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. I wished for my little brother to grow up and kill me which would be the end of that matter."

Tobirama had a pensive look on his face. "I see. How admirable of you. Despite being an Uchiha Clan member you are a true Leaf shinobi. Although I am technically dead and my words hold no particular weight now, as the Second Hokage I thank you for preventing a calamitous event from befalling the Leaf. Was it discovered who controlled the Nine Tails with the Sharingan?"

Itachi didn't care for Tobirama's words of thanks and completely ignored his sympathy. "The one who controlled the Nine Tails to attack the village was Madara."

"WHAT?! Impossible! My brother killed him!"

Itachi shook his head as he replied, "The reason we are being used for war with the Five Great Nations is because of Madara's instigation. With your ability to use the Flying Thunder God and my prowess in Genjutsu I have a feeling that we're about to do something drastic. We're getting close to our destination."

Tobirama frowned once more unsure of how to feel about everything as he sensed a large building with people inside up ahead. "This isn't good. That must be the headquarters of the shinobi alliance. Don't tell me the caster of this Jutsu is going to have us assassinate the ones in command of this war?"

Itachi frowned as well. "It seems that may be the case."

Swoosh!

They continued on their way to silently infiltrate the shinobi alliance headquarters which at this moment had a frustrated looking A and Tsunade seated at the main table along with Shikaku as main strategist, Ao as the sensor unit captain, and Inoichi as the information unit captain. Tsunade spoke up to break the silent tension in the room. "Inoichi, relay to us the current state of the battlefields."

"Yes!" Inoichi replied as he focused to relay the relevant information. "The First Division under captain Darui is under heavy pressure. They are fighting a night battle against the White Zetsu's who can somehow completely transform themselves to look like members of the alliance. They are also being bombarded by powerful bombs from Deidara in the sky and are having trouble facing off against Sasori and his hundred puppets technique. They are also having great trouble at trying to deal with Sasori's poison techniques. Hyuga Hiashi was heavily injured by the reanimated Hyuga Hizashi. The Sound Four Ninja were resurrected in their location but have been dealt with and sealed away. The problem is that they are by the ocean which gives an advantage to the reanimated Kisame and Zabuza. Even with the help of Mifune's Fifth Division and half of captain Kitsuchi's Second Division they are sustaining heavy casualties. The Second Division under captain Kitsuchi is also suffering losses as they are currently only at half strength. Not only are they under attack from the most amount of White Zetsu's but they are also being attacked by several powerful reanimated shinobi such as Hanzo of the Salamander, Chiyo of Sunagakure, Konan of Akatsuki, and Fu and Torune who were subordinates under Danzo. Many of the shinobi in the Second Division have fallen prey to Hanzo's poison as well as Chiyo's use of poison.

In the Third Division under captain Kakashi they are struggling to maintain their location. They have successfully sealed away Pakura of the Scorch Style, Gari of the Explosion Style, and three of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, but the other four are much more difficult to deal with as they have their swords with them. Another problem is that Might Duy and Uchiha Fugaku have been reanimated. With his undying body Might Duy's inexhaustible use of his Eight Inner Gates technique is devastating the Third Division. Luckily he has not yet unleashed the 8th Gate. Uchiha Fugaku is also an extreme problem as his prowess with his Sharingan and use of Genjutsu in combination with Duy's Taijutsu is currently too difficult for the Third Division to counter. The only reason they are currently holding out is thanks to Kakashi's many battle strategies, Sakura's healing prowess, and Haku and Guy's ability to stalemate Fugaku and Duy. I don't know how much longer they will be able to keep this up though.

As for the Fourth Division they have retreated as far as they could. If they keep retreating they will bring too much chaos to the First Division so they elected to stand their ground and fight. They have successfully sealed away the Fourth Kazekage but the Second Mizukage, Second Tsuchikage, Third Raikage, and Jiraiya are dealing massive damage and causing many casualties to the Fourth Division. And you already know that the Fifth Division is providing assistance for the First Division. Lord Third seems to be locked in a fierce battle as well which is why he has not yet arrived at the Fourth Division. Naruto and Killer Bee, with both of your consent are traveling right now to reach the other battlefields."

Tsunade, A, A's advisor Mabui, and Shikaku clenched their fists in frustration after hearing the situation of all the battlefields. Shikaku racked his brain for a solution. He thought that with half the Second Division and the support of the Fifth Division they could help the First Division overwhelm the enemy quickly, but reality proved different. There were too many variables to account for and Kabuto and Madara seemed to be just as cunning of strategists. The biggest issue was that the alliance didn't have enough information going into the war to prepare better countermeasures against the enemy. Just as Shikaku was going to speak up, Ao, captain of the sensory unit shouted, "Oh no! I sense two incredibly powerful signatures heading our way!"

Tsunade and A stood up in alarm and shouted, "Who?!"

Before Ao could give an answer a loud BANG sound could be heard as dust and debris filtered out of the hallway into the large room of the HQ. Two shadowy figures appeared in the cloud of smoke before revealing them as Tobirama and Itachi. Everyone was completely shocked.

"Uchiha Itachi?! And the Second Hokage Tobirama?!" Shikaku shouted in alarm.

A frowned and immediately cloaked himself in his lightning armor shouting, "How did you get here so quickly?"

Tobirama sighed with an apologetic look and said, "In the past when I met the Second Raikage for meetings we once held discussions in this room. For precautionary measures I once placed a marker for my Flying Thunder God Jutsu in a well concealed spot in the previous room. That is how we arrived so quickly."

Before anyone could say or do anything else Itachi reacted and said, "RUN!"

Without control of their reanimated bodies Tobirama formed the Tiger sign and said, "Genjutsu Infinite Darkness!" The room was immediately filled in complete darkness blocking out all sight, however, Itachi remembered the position of all the people in the room and expertly threw out a barrage of shuriken at their locations.

PSH PSH PSH PSH!

Blood splattered and screams were let out in the darkness only for no one being able to see or do anything. Tsunade and A began to feel a bit of panic inside but with their years of experience they immediately calmed down and were able to sense the danger of the shuriken effectively dodging just in time. With both of them calmed down they took a moment to remember their relative position in the room and dashed backwards throwing out a powerful punch behind them.

BOOM!

Immediately both of their fists made contact with the wall behind them and created a hole leading to the world outside and away from the area of influence of Tobirama's Genjutsu. Tobirama watched as Tsunade and A escaped the influence of his Genjutsu and nodded in approval. "Excellent choice. This Genjutsu is a bit different from other Genjutsus as it only affects those who enter its sphere of influence. As long as you leave the range of this technique you won't be affected."

Itachi stood off to the side with a look of sorrow as he stared at the dead body of Inoichi beneath him. "I'm sorry. This wretched Jutsu has forced me to do something against my will."

Tobirama walked over to Itachi also with a look of sorrow on his face. "It is as you said. This is war. We can only hope for someone to find the caster of the Jutsu and release this technique."

Itachi simply replied with a sorrowful voice, "To think that you would be the one to cast Genjutsu instead of me."

Tobirama looked around at the dead bodies before saying, "My brother and I developed this Genjutsu to help fight against the Uchiha Clan back in the old days. Anyways, it appears that with the Raikage and Tsunade escaping, our task is complete." He then placed his hands on Itachi's shoulder teleporting them both away.

Tsunade and A had both fallen all the way down to the ground after they punched a hole in the wall to escape. They looked up and noticed the dark sphere of Tobirama's Genjutsu disappear prompting them to return to the room. Tsunade quickly summoned Katsuyu and had her slugs attach themselves to the bodies of everyone in the room. After a few seconds of silence she clenched her fists and screamed. "AAAAAHHHH!" She punched out at the wall to her right completely destroying the entire right half infrastructure.

A was also furious and shouted in rage and anger as he smashed the table in front of him. Both Kage's stood there in complete silence as they took a moment to grieve the dead. Inoichi, dead. Shikaku, dead. Ao, dead. Mabui, dead. Everyone in the room had died save for the two Kage's.

"Akatsuki! Madara! Curse you!" A shouted at the top of his lungs bashing the room to pieces to vent his anger. Tsunade scowled as the look on her face was the fiercest expression she had ever put on and shouted, "ENOUGH! Raikage, you and I are the only ones left. I swear I will end Madara and this damn war! Until then you and I must keep it together. We need to relay what happened here to the Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Lord Third Hokage as well as the other Division captains. We need to move our HQ and discuss a plan of action. Immediately!"

A huffed and panted in extreme anger as he attempted to calm down his rage whilst Tsunade turned to Katsuyu's clones in the room and said, "Katsuyu, I know you have a small clone by Sakura's side. Relay to her that we need their intelligence unit to connect to the Raikage and myself so we can quickly come up with a way to reach the others."

Katsuyu nodded in sadness and replied, 'Yes Lady Tsunade. I will have my clone do so right away!"

**888**

Swish! Swish!

Tobirama and Itachi dashed through the dark forest as the moon lit up the dark sky in what would have been a nice peaceful night had they both not of committed such a cruel act a few moments ago. It wasn't long before they both stopped in front of a forest clearing by a sparkling blue river and approached a figure sitting down on a boulder nearby. Itachi walked over and said, "Nagato."

Nagato turned to see both Tobirama and Itachi walk out from the dark forest. "Itachi, you've returned. It seems that the caster of this Jutsu will pair us up once more."

Itachi nodded as he had a look of sorrow on his face. Nagato taking note of Itachi's downcast expression commented, "The Jutsu caster must of had you do something painful."

Itachi let out a sigh as his body involuntarily supported Nagato's frame before they turned around to face Tobirama.

"Since the two of you are traveling together it appears that the caster has his own plans for where my destination will be." Tobirama commented. Without anyone saying another word they dashed off in separate directions parting ways. Tobirama headed towards the direction of Kakashi's Third Division as Itachi and Nagato followed the river to some unknown destination. They continued to follow the river all night walking along the dirt path on the side in complete silence as morning soon rolled around the corner. Itachi was the first to break the silence. "We've been walking for quite awhile now. We must be nearing our opponents soon."

Nagato glanced at Itachi. "I sense a similar chakra signature to your own. In fact I sense two of them."

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise and asked, "What do you mean two?"

"I sense one on the battlefield in the far distance and one that is approaching us." Nagato frowned as he also sensed Jiraiya's chakra whilst Itachi furrowed his brow lost in his thoughts. One is undoubtedly Sasuke. Could it be? Kabuto has reanimated father? Itachi noticed Nagato's change in facial expression and asked, "Are they close?"

Nagato smiled as he stared off in the distance. "This feeling is familiar. There are many others heading in this direction. Six individuals to be exact. One of them also has a similar chakra to yours Itachi."

The sounds of footsteps approaching became louder and louder until six figures came to a complete stop. Naruto and Killer Bee stood in front of Nagato and Itachi while Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin stood behind Nagato and Itachi. Naruto took note of the reanimated shinobi in front of him exclaiming in shock, "Uchiha Itachi? Nagato?"

Sasuke was the next to exclaim in shock, "Big brother?"

They also caught a glimpse of each other at this moment nodding in acknowledgement but were too shocked at the appearance of the two reanimated shinobi in front of them to exchange any words of pleasantries. Nagato took a good look at Naruto and said, "Well...I never imagined that I'd be forced to fight you again, Naruto."

Itachi glanced behind him saying something similar. "Sasuke...I also didn't think I'd be forced to face you."

Nagato continued speaking at this moment. "You've changed a bit Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah, this is the Nine Tails chakra cloak. I call it my chakra mode. I'm in control of the Nine Tails power now."

Nagato smiled as he felt the immense power and warm aura coming off from him. "I see. You have changed. Not just the power you possess, but rather your facial expression. Your resolve is strong now. Have you finally overcome hatred, Naruto?"

With great confidence Naruto replied, "Yeah. I thought about a lot of things after we fought. As my senior you taught me about pain. Izaya helped me confirm my resolve, and the training I did at the waterfall of truth with Bee, getting to meet both my mom and my dad when learning to use the Nine Tails power, I have all of you to thank for where I am at now."

Nagato smiled once more as he listened to Naruto speak of his experiences. "I see. Then I'm glad. Naruto, there is one other thing I must tell you."

"What is it?"

Nagato frowned before speaking. "It appears that the caster of the Reanimation has also revived Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock as his heartbeat quickened. "So even Jiraiya-sensei was…" He whispered to himself. Before Nagato could say anything Naruto looked up with confidence and said, "Don't worry. I've learnt a lot from everyone. I will confront Jiraiya-sensei so that he can finally rest in peace. That means I will help you too, Nagato. In the end you were able to let go of your hatred in front of Izaya and I. I will stop you here so you don't have to spread the hatred that you worked so hard to let go of."

Nagato's facial expression softened as he realized that even though Naruto learnt of Jiraiya-sensei's resurrection, he didn't let the hatred consume him. Sasuke spoke up in sorrow at this moment and said, "Itachi. So you were also reanimated. Even after all the precautions taken to protect your body."

Itachi remained silent for a moment before responding, "So Izaya was able to bring back my body and keep it protected. Does this mean you've awakened the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Sasuke's eyelid twitched when he heard what Itachi said as it meant Izaya was truly speaking the truth back then. "So it's true then? That you agreed to let Izaya protect your body? That he convinced you to tell me the truth?"

Nagato raised his eyes in surprise listening to their conversation. "Truth? What truth, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head ignoring Nagato's question. "Sasuke, it's true. But don't say anymore about me to the village. In the end it was a decision that I chose. I would like to keep it that way. You know the truth. So does Izaya. That is enough for me. You are my pride and my one and only younger brother. I have already left everything I had for you. I'm currently being controlled by the enemy and they have already forced me to perform horrible acts of war against my wishes. I will entrust you to stop me and seal me away."

Sasuke had a downcast look on his face as he stared at Itachi before nodding his head. Itachi noticed Sasuke's downcast look and smiled at his little brother. "Sasuke. You've grown. It is because I have entrusted everything to you that I must tell you this. Most likely...Father has been reanimated as well."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock. Before Itachi could explain more he shouted, "Fire Style FireBall Jutsu!"

Nagato also placed his hands out in front of him and said, "Almighty Push!"

A giant ball of fire shot out at Sasuke while Naruto and Bee were pushed extremely far away. Sasuke quickly formed the hand signs for the same Fire Style technique and shouted, "Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, stay out of this. Fire Style FireBall Jutsu!" Two giant balls of fire crashed into each other as Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu dashed in the far back watching the confrontation of both sides. Nagato quickly formed the Summoning hand signs and said, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Poof!

The giant billed-beak bird carried Nagato on its head as a giant dog, ox, rhino, crustacean, chameleon, and three centipedes appeared.

Whoosh!

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged several moves of Taijutsu while Sasuke asked, "What do you mean father was Reanimated?"

Itachi blocked a punch from Sasuke and threw a kick to Sasuke's head as he replied, "Nagato sensed two chakra signatures similar to my own. One was you. My guess is that the other was father. He was probably reanimated and is fighting on a battlefield somewhere. Quickly seal me away and go stop father."

Sasuke pulled out his sword and swung while Itachi pulled out a kunai and deflected the sword.

Ting! Zwing! Cling! Fling!

"Why did you kill the Clan? I've been thinking about everything you did the entire time. Everything you did, you did it for the village. Just what is a village? Why would you kill the entire Clan for the village? What does it mean?" Sasuke asked with mixed emotions as he continued to clash with Itachi who's facial expression softened at Sasuke's question while he continued to dodge, parry, and strike.

"A village...To understand what a village is you have to understand its history. Sasuke, before the concept of a village there was only Clans and unending wars. Back in those days was an era known as the warring states. People barely lived past their 30's. Each Clan fought for their own benefit without a care for anything or anyone else. This led to constant chaos. Even children would not be spared the taste of war. Clans would be hired to fight battles to help expand the lands of small countries. In the end it didn't matter to the Clan who they were hired to kill and it didn't matter who they sent from the Clan to do the job. All that mattered back then was that the job was done. There was no stability or rules, only bloodshed.

The two major Clans of the past were the Uchiha and the Senju. These two Clans had clashed for decades with both sides losing many of their brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, and children during their ensuing war. Eventually both sides became weary of all the fighting and deaths and one day the future First Hokage, Senju Hashirama offered the Uchiha Clan a peace offering. They accepted the peace offering and the fighting finally stopped. Madara, the head of the Uchiha Clan at the time as well as Hashirama, the head of the Senju Clan decided to band together and form the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The reason is because they wanted the fighting to stop. They no longer wished to war against one another and no longer wished to see their own Clan members, which included the children, to suffer at the hands of war. Finally peace and stability was brought about in the world. With the Uchiha and Senju Clan banding together their strength was unmatched and this allowed for the children of the Clans to grow up and finally experience a life other than that of bloodshed.

Children were able to learn what joy was. They were able to experience the joys of playing in the water during summer, the joy of playing in the snow during winter. They came to know a bit of the light that exists in the world other than having to experience the wrenching pain of poison from an enemy or the sharp pain from the enemy's knife. In time many other Clans saw the peace and power the Village Hidden in the Leaves brought about by the union of the Senju and the Uchiha. Some joined the village while other Clans formed their own. The life expectancy of not only shinobi, but of other people had increased do to a more stable foundation. A system was created and that was the system of the shinobi villages.

Village's are not perfect. I understand that there are many flaws that exist in the system of a shinobi village, but even if there are flaws and even if village's had continued to war against one another it was no longer the burden of a single Clan, and that allowed for many members of each Clan to continue to live on. Not only this, when many people of different backgrounds come together, then greater things can be accomplished rather than being on their own. For instance, the growth of an economy, of education, of a home, of entertainment, of music, of art, and many more. In a village, there are things that tie people together that go beyond just a Clan. Having common interests with others in the subjects I mentioned earlier. There are also bonds that you forge with others that can tie people together. There is the stability of a home, a land, a country, a family, the company of friends, children, and many things that are more important than just a Clan.

A Clan is only a name that one carries with them. It has its own rules and regulations and restrictions. A Clan is only the root, it is not the part that sprouts and blooms. A village is formed of many clans therefore it has many roots, however, when these Clans join together they create something meaningful. They create a place that one can call home. A place where one does not need to be bound by the rigid rules of a Clan. They no longer need to be completely tied down to only one stagnant place and have the freedom to explore and experience things that were unavailable to them before. That is a village Sasuke. That is why I had chosen to remove our Clan.

One Clan alone does not have the right to choose how a village is run. Even if the Clan was temporarily ostracized they turned to violence too quickly for the answer and became too lost in their emotions and sense of superiority. Our Clan had become too short sighted and would risk the lives of innocent people just to fulfill their own motives. Not only would this weaken the village and cost the lives of many innocent people, but it would also allow outsiders who wished for the downfall of the village to act and potentially wipe out not only the other Clans, but perhaps the village itself. There was the potential for the instigation of another Great War. In order to prevent that from happening I chose exile and to bear the burden of the Clan. The system of the shinobi village is not perfect, but it is something worth fighting for that is greater than just a Clan. A village is progress from just a Clan and I'm sure in the future that there will be progress from that."

Sasuke's expression softened at Itachi's explanation and reasons and backflipped away from Itachi's reach as he closed his eyes for a moment to let everything sink in. He recalled the faces of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Izaya. Recalled the memories of his old missions and the amusing stupidity of Naruto. The very affectionate Sakura. The always late Kakashi. The calm and mysterious Izaya. He recalled the feeling of what bonds were as the memory of the Chunin exams resurfaced in his mind. Back then he had risked his life to save Sakura and Naruto from Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. He recalled the look of relief and joy on Team 7's faces when he returned to Konoha after his fight with Itachi. And he felt the box of Sakura's Soldier Pills, his old forehead protector given to him by Naruto, and Izaya's special kunai stored away by his side at this moment. He let out a deep breath and finally opened his eyes revealing the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I see. Perhaps you are right. A village isn't perfect. It isn't without its flaws but...It does seem to be progress from that of a Clan. And I suppose there is progress even now from that of a village. In this war the Five Great Nations and villages have banded together as one into the Allied Shinobi Force to face off against Madara. They were able to put aside their differences to work together. Whether they will remain that way after the war is unpredictable, but I suppose it remains a fact that they have banded together here and now and that can count as progress from a village, to just shinobi." Sasuke raised his sword in front of him as he looked at Itachi with a look of great sorrow. "Big brother, I will uphold the honor of the Clan, I will stop you here and now, and I will go and stop father as well."

Itachi smiled at Sasuke as a feeling of warmth and pride filled his soul. "Forgive me Sasuke. I'm counting on you."

At the same time that Itachi and Sasuke were engaged in combat Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo fought against Nagato's Rinnegan summons whilst Nagato himself engaged in combat with Naruto and Bee.

Boom! Swish! Clank!

"Lariat!" Bee shouted as he successfully struck Nagato off of his giant drilled-beak bird and down towards the forest, however, Bee was shocked as his chakra was being drained by Nagato. Nagato's hair color changed from ash white to red as his complexion became much better. Before Bee could disengage, Nagato placed his palm on his shoulder and said, "Almighty Push!" A powerful gravitational force thrusted Bee straight down into the ground creating a large crater from the impact.

Whoosh!

Naruto jumped down towards Nagato with an axe kick from above only for a tongue to shoot out of nowhere and ensnare him. "Guh! It's his damn invisible chameleon summon!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to escape out of its grasp. Nagato arrived before him and placed his hands on Naruto's chest saying, "Human Path!" As he pulled his hands away from Naruto a translucent blue and white aura emerged from Naruto's body extracting his soul.

Greatly alarmed Naruto grabbed onto the aura being pulled out of him and shouted, "Nagato! Oi! What the heck is this technique? I don't remember you having something like this! Oi! Can you hear me?" Naruto frowned as he stared at Nagato. Nagato could only shake his head and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. My body is restricting me from telling you about my abilities. It appears the caster of the Reanimation doesn't wish to suppress my personality yet but he's restricting what I can reveal."

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn it what do I do? I'm losing strength as he's pulling this thing out of me. I know Ninjutsu doesn't work but I can't escape his grasp. Nagato raised his left hand and said, "Naraka Path!" A giant head with Rinnegan eyes rose from the ground not far from him and opened its mouth as he slowly walked towards it while pulling on Naruto's soul. Bee recovering from his earlier clash with Nagato jumped from the sky and struck down at him only to be caught in several mechanized arms.

"What the hell? This guy is strong! He's got a bunch of weird techniques, yo!" Bee said as he struggled in Nagato's grasp. At this moment Sasuke shouted, "Susanoo!" A large purple arrow shot forth towards Nagato prompting him to stick his hands out at his side and said, "Almighty Push!" The powerful force knocked the arrow aside letting Sasuke use this moment to have one of his Susanoo's arms chop downwards at Nagato. This forced Nagato to release his hold on Naruto's soul and jump backwards with Bee in his arms to avoid being crushed. However, this was also enough time for Naruto to kill the chameleon holding him and create a chakra arm that grabbed Bee wrestling him away from Nagato's grasp.

Fwish Fwish Fwish!

Sasuke, Naruto, and Bee grouped up with their backs against the others as Sasuke commented, "Heh, I can't believe you got caught in something like that, Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "Oi, I was just warming up-dattebayo!...But thanks, Sasuke."

Bee furrowed his brow as he said, "What the hell-yo! These guys are strong as heck-yo! What should we do then? They won't stay down unless we can seal them."

"Tsk. I don't know any Jutsu to seal them. Do you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned. "I don't either."

Just as they were all racking their brains Nagato released a black mass of gravitational energy into the air causing everything in the vicinity to be sucked in towards it. Immediately Naruto and Sasuke had a sense of Deja Vu as they remembered how Izaya instructed them to defeat this technique. Naruto quickly shouted, "Bee! Use your most powerful long range attack and shoot it upwards. Sasuke and I will do the same. It's how we defeated the technique last time-dattebayo!"

Bee nodded as he semi-transformed into the Eight Tails and created a Tailed Beast Bomb whilst Naruto created a Rasenshuriken and Sasuke activated his Susanoo using his Yasaka Magatama Beads.

BOOM! FWISH!

A powerful force was generated from the blast of all three techniques effectively destroying Nagato's Jutsu creating a giant plume of dust and debris that flew in every direction. At this moment Itachi utilized his Susanoo's Totsuka Blade and stabbed at the position where Sasuke was only to find that not only Sasuke, but Naruto and Killer Bee had disappeared. He quickly raised the Yata Mirror of his Susanoo behind him just in time to block a barrage of 30 kunai. The dust and debris finally cleared revealing Sasuke, Naruto, Bee, and one other person standing in front of them. A man whose clothes were torn, ripped, and shredded in multiple areas. A man who had multiple bloodstains all over his body. A man donned with the striking features of snow white hair and a black blindfold over his eyes.

"Izaya?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. Itachi widened his eyes as he turned to Nagato who was now by his side and said, "You also know Izaya?"

Nagato nodded his head. "I do. He was the one who showed me that there could be a different path to peace and the one to shed light on the errors of the peace I attempted to create."

"I see. So he was able to help you as well Nagato." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke looked at Izaya's battered form and commented, "I know you said you were going to a potentially dangerous place...But where the hell did you go to be in such a sorry state?"

Naruto had a confused expression as he commented, "Err...Izaya, are you okay? You don't look so well-dattebayo."

I simply smirked at hearing their comments. "Let's just say that I had a rough time, but in the end it was handled." I took note of Itachi and Nagato nodding my head acknowledging their presence. "Itachi. Nagato. I'd like to chat with you both a bit longer if only it were under different circumstances. Apparently I missed quite a lot of things while I was on my excursion."

"Mn." Itachi and Nagato nodded.

"The war began a few days ago. And I see you're still wearing your blindfold." Itachi commented.

I silently brought my hands up behind my head and unfurled my blindfold keeping my right eye shut as it still needed time to assimilate with my body and replied, "Itachi, you are someone who I greatly admire and respect and also one of the few who know my secret, it would be a dishonor to face you without revealing this eye," I furrowed my brow and continued, "but what do you mean that the war began a few days ago? Do you really mean that?"

As I expected everyone ignored my comment about the war and were instead shocked to see me reveal my left eye as a Sharingan except for Itachi. Sasuke was the first to speak in complete shock. "Sha-Sharingan? Why do you have a Sharingan?"

Without taking my eye off of Itachi and Nagato I responded as best as I could. "I don't think I have much time to explain given the situation but, in short I was an experiment of Orochimaru's. Abandoned when I was 5. Ended up in the Leaf. Met with Itachi. You know the rest. We can talk all you want later. First, let's seal away Itachi and Nagato. Bee, provide support. I'll perform the seal. Sasuke, Naruto, hold onto one of my special kunai and engage Itachi and Nagato in combat getting as close as you can to them. Also, is it true that it's been a few days since the war started?"

I took note of Naruto and Sasuke's complex expressions knowing that they were probably struggling to reign in their emotions of shock in order to focus on the current more pressing task at hand. Eventually they both nodded along with Bee as they replied, "Alright. We'll do as you suggested. And yes, the war already started a few days ago."


	50. Reunion with Hanabi

**AN: Hey everyone hope you're all doing well! I've been sick with the flu for the past few days but I'm getting better. Regarding the story, I'll work on it as much as I can, but just so you are all aware sometime around the end of November I'll be leaving the country for about a month on vacation! That means I won't be back till late December or early January...I roughly have up to chapter 53 written and in my files already. I also have a general idea of how the rest of the story will progress and end so don't worry, I'm not abandoning the project! That's all I wanted to say. As always, thanks for your continued support and thanks for reading!**

**A quick recap of the happenings of the war:**

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and reanimated shinobi.**

**Second Division: Hanabi and Kimimaro are currently facing off against the White Zetsu Army.**

**Third Division: Kakashi, Haku, Guy, Sakura, and others in this division are currently facing off against the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as Might Duy and Fugaku. **

**Fourth Division: Gaara's company with the aid of Onoki are currently facing the former 4 Kage and Jiraiya.**

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Hiruzen is still held up in a fight against Kagami and trying to make his way to the Fourth Division. Reanimated Tobirama and Itachi attacked HQ. Inoichi, Shikaku, Ao, and Mabui are dead. Tobirama left for the 3rd Division battlefield while Itachi and Nagato have encountered Sasuke, Naruto, and Izaya. **

**Alright that should do it for the quick recap.**

* * *

Chapter 50

BOOM! BANG! BOOM!

At this moment six shinobi were engaged in a heated battle of epic proportions that had been going on for more than 3 hours now. They were exactly Sasuke, Naruto, Killer Bee, and myself engaged in combat against Itachi and Nagato. Trees flew in the air as they were chopped down or uprooted. Water from the river sprung forth towards the sky for hundreds of meters before falling back down. Craters of tens and hundreds of feet wide and deep were formed from the force of the battle.

WHIIIIRRRR!

A fierce high pitched whistling of the wind could be heard as an orange blade swung downwards through the air with great force while a purple blade swung upwards, both clashing at the halfway point. The blast generated from the contact of the two great Susanoo blades decimating the forest surrounding Itachi and Sasuke.

FWOOSH!

Amongst the scattered trees being thrown around through the area was also Killer Bee who tumbled through the air as he turned, twisted, and rolled uncontrollably past the clash between Itachi and Sasuke. He was launched incredibly far away from Nagato's attack while Naruto attempted to launch a Rasenshuriken only for it to be completely absorbed by Nagato's Preta Path ability.

I took note of Nagato's temporary lowered guard and quickly threw my special kunai at him and Itachi while activating the Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu creating more than a thousand kunai. They shot forth like bullets launched from a gatling gun leaving only a white and silver streak of light wherever they passed. Itachi quickly shielded himself with his Yata Mirror while Nagato utilized his Almighty Push ability deflecting my attack. Just as Nagato ended his Jutsu Naruto quickly stuck his hand under the ground and created an orange chakra arm that rose up from beneath Nagato capturing him and preventing him from moving. I used that chance to form the Snake sign and stuck out my right palm saying, "Wood Style Wood Snake Jutsu!" A giant wooden snake shot forth from my hand at high speeds biting Nagato's body before completely smothering him in a tight coil of wood with a sealing tag on it. Just before Nagato was completely sealed away he smiled and apologized. "Sorry for the trouble I caused. Take care, everyone."

Itachi smiled in approval as he praised, "Good job! Now quickly seal me away next!"

Sasuke had his Susanoo shoot a purple arrow at Itachi who blocked it with his Yata Mirror. Naruto created several clones to attack and distract Itachi while Bee shot forth a Tailed Beast Bomb. Once again Itachi used his Mirror to block the Beast Bomb. I used this chance to once more launch a barrage of hundreds of Kunai Shadow Clones aimed at the back of Itachi's Susanoo while Sasuke kept Itachi's Totsuka blade occupied by attacking with his own Susanoo's sword. Just before all of my kunai were about to hit their mark I activated the power of my left Mangekyo shrinking them to a fourth of their actual size. The piercing power of my attack increased exponentially and punctured a hole in the back of Itachi's Susanoo. Itachi quickly jumped out of the protection of his Susanoo only to be met with Naruto's punch. Just as he placed his arms up to guard I teleported to Naruto's location and placed my right hand out as a wooden snake emerged once more. Just as the snake was about to engulf Itachi he incinerated it with his Amaterasu and jumped backwards away from us.

Right as he landed on a treetop Sasuke managed to grab Itachi's body with his Susanoo's purple hands and squeezed crushing Itachi's reanimated body. As paper quickly tried to reassemble his form another wooden snake emerged from my hand and finally ensnared Itachi. As he was being sealed he smiled one last time and said, "Izaya, take care of everyone."

"Mn." I nodded.

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke as the wooden snake began to slowly cover his entire frame. "Sasuke. I'll leave the rest to you."

Sasuke could only nod in sorrow as he watched his older brother become completely sealed.

Thud.

I dropped down on one knee as I started to pant heavily.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

I took in some deep breaths and mentally frowned as I observed my stamina and chakra reserves. Senko is really taking a lot of my energy. Currently Naruto in his chakra mode has the most chakra out of Sasuke and I, then Sasuke, then me. Normally I have more chakra than Sasuke but Senko's taken at least half of it. Not only that, the speed at which I recover my stamina and chakra are far slower than it normally is. Senko wasn't lying when he said I should take more care not to get injured. On top of that I just finished my fight against Muramasa and didn't get a long time to rest. Itachi and Nagato were tough to deal with when they are together. It would have been more difficult if Nagato were more mobile. I had to mostly rely on Naruto, Sasuke, and Bee in that fight and save my chakra for sealing them away. Well, even with only half my chakra reserves it should still be okay as long as I'm careful about how I spend it and plan my resting periods appropriately.

A moment of silence befell the area as two wooden coffins containing the soul of Itachi and Nagato stood side by side. Naruto and Sasuke walked before those wooden coffins deep in their thoughts. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts first as he said, "Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin. Go with Naruto and Killer Bee. You three provide assistance for them."

The three of them were hiding in a corner away from the insane battle that took place earlier after they had successfully got rid of Nagato's summons. After hearing what Sasuke said they were immediately confused and wanted to protest but Sasuke spoke up again in that moment. "Izaya. I want you to send me as close as you can to the battlefield that my father has been reanimated in. I'll stop him."

I widened my eyes in surprise after hearing what Sasuke just said. Placing my blindfold back on I focused my senses to find out that there really was another signature that closely resembled Sasuke's and Itachi's. "Alright. I can indeed sense that there is a chakra signature that is similar to yours. It seems that his presence is near Kakashi's and Haku's." I paused momentarily checking and making sure that I would still have enough chakra reserves left to protect myself before facing Sasuke again. "Aren't you going to ask me more about my Sharingan?"

I watched Sasuke's facial expression change from a complicated look to a look of indifference as he replied, "I'm curious, but I don't care about that right now. Big brother trusted you and he seemed to know that you had it for some time now. You've also helped me out before. I don't know why you've been keeping it a secret but I imagine you have your reasons. As long as you aren't like Danzo then it doesn't really matter that much to me. Like you said, we can talk more later. Right now the most pressing issue is for me to stop my father."

Naruto quickly cut in at this moment. "Sasuke, are you sure you don't need help?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto, don't you need to go stop Jiraiya?"

I widened my eyes in surprise again as I listened to Sasuke and Naruto's conversation. Even Jiraiya was reanimated this time? I focused my senses and increased the scope of my detection range confirming that Jiraiya was indeed reanimated a bit further away. Naruto snapped me out of focus as he responded to Sasuke. "One of my clones has reached that battlefield. I will free Jiraiya-sensei from this Jutsu while the real me and Bee go find Madara and stop him. What will you do Izaya?"

I stood up still in my tattered and disheveled form. "I'll try to find the caster of the Reanimation and stop the technique. There's a place I want to checkout."

"Then...Be careful." Naruto replied.

I nodded my head and walked next to Sasuke placing my hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Mn." He responded.

Not a moment later I teleported him away to Kakashi's location. I watched as Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu grumbled dashing away with Naruto and Killer Bee leaving me all alone. "Something feels off...If memory serves me correctly the Great Ninja War only lasted two days. But according to my estimations and the information that Itachi, Nagato, Naruto, Bee, and Sasuke provided during our fight, the war has already been going on for about four or so days. Also, shinobi that weren't reanimated before in my past life are being reanimated right now. I suppose this is a Great Ninja War after all. Seeing it in my past life and living it in this life...I need to be a bit more cautious. Things aren't going as expected."

I quickly dashed off in the direction of where I recalled Kabuto was supposed to be from the memory of my past life. After traveling for a few hours nonstop I finally arrived at the mountain graveyard. "This is supposedly where Kabuto remained in hiding. Once I confirm he's here I'll need to rest for a day or two to recover enough chakra to fight him." I jumped down into the ravine walking past a giant pile of bones from the corpse of who knows what creature and into the cavern. "Looks similar to what I remember in my past life." I noted as I walked past the stalagmites protruding from the ground. I focused my senses on the area but found nothing. I searched around with my Sharingan and scoped out the entire area but still came up empty causing a frown to appear on my face. "It can't be...Kabuto isn't here? Did the story really change so much from what I remember? Itachi was able to see through the barrier Kabuto set up with his Sharingan but there's nothing here. Where the hell could he have gone?"

I stood in silence contemplating what to do. "Guess I'll check out how the rest of the alliance is currently doing right now first then. I only did a quick sweep for Fugaku and Jiraiya's chakra signatures before. Let's see how the alliance is holding up as a whole." I closed my eyes and focused deeply on the energies around the world only to be completely stunned. "What is going on? Everything seems to be in disarray! Isn't Shikaku supposed to be the strategist at HQ? And...H-Hanabi?! Why is she on the battlefield? Isn't she supposed to remain behind in Konoha managing the Hyuga Clan?" My heart rate sped up as I took note of how dire the reality of the situation was in every battlefield. "Why is it like this? This isn't what happened at all in my memories. I can't afford to be lazing around here." I quickly placed my hand up in the seal of Confrontation activating the Flying Thunder God Jutsu disappearing from the graveyard caves.

**888**

Meanwhile the Second Division under captain Kitsuchi continued their fierce battle with the enemy.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Large explosions filled the battlefield from all sides as paper bombs went off. Konan floated in the air as she watched on in horror at what she was being forced to do. She stuck out her palm and activated some more of her paper bombs to explode.

BOOM!

"AAAAHHHH!" One of the shinobi from the Second Division screamed in agony as his right leg was blown off of his body. Blood pooled everywhere as someone tried to run to his aid. As that shinobi got near, both his head and the injured shinobi's head were decapitated from Hanzo who was standing in a nearby forest hidden from sight.

"NO!" Hanabi yelled out in anguish as she witnessed this all play out. She felt extreme rage well up inside of her. These past few days she had gotten to fight alongside these people and considered them her comrades. She felt her emotions continue to fade a little inside every time she witnessed someone on the battlefield die that she couldn't save. It especially hurt when it was someone right in front of her. Hanabi stared at Hanzo with her Byakugan and shouted, "You bastard!" Just as she was about to charge towards Hanzo she quickly stopped herself and jumped backwards dodging a well timed strike from one of Chiyo's puppets.

Hanzo smirked and said, "Not bad girl! Even if your Byakugan lets you see that attack you actually possessed the reflexes to dodge it. But what will you do about this?" At that moment a giant salamander popped up from under the ground and attempted to swallow Hanabi only for her to successfully counter by jumping in the air and spinning at a rapid speed using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. The powerful force of the rotation hit the head of Hanzo's salamander knocking it back letting Hanabi retreat a safe distance away. The salamander opened its mouth once more as it spewed out a large amount of purple gas. Just before it could reach her she jumped back and thrust out her palm shouting, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" A powerful force of air shot forth blasting the poisonous gas away before she had the chance to inhale it.

Konan floating in the sky pointed her finger downwards at Hanabi's location causing several hundred paper shuriken to fly in her direction. Kimimaro fending off a hoard of White Zetsu not too far away immediately noticed and quickly said, "Skeletal Wall Frame Jutsu!" A giant and sturdy wall made of bones appeared just in time to intercept the barrage of paper shuriken as Hanabi retreated next to Kimimaro's side.

"Maro, we need to move back. We've accomplished our mission of distracting them so the other members of the alliance could retrieve the wounded. If we stay out here any longer then the ones they'll have to be retrieving would be our bodies."

Kimimaro nodded. "I'll try to create an opportunity to retreat."

At that moment several hundred paper bombs fell from the sky towards Kimimaro and Hanabi. Hanabi quickly formed the Tiger sign and shouted, "Fire Style Art of the Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Five large flames in the shape of a dragon head flew in the air causing the paper bombs to explode in the sky while Kimimaro quickly placed his hands on the ground shouting, "Dance of the Seedling Fern Jutsu!"

Hanzo and Chiyo immediately retreated as thousands upon thousands of strong sharp piercing white bones protruded from the ground in all directions. With the smoke in the sky caused by the earlier explosion obscuring Konan's vision and the bones forcing Hanzo and Chiyo to retreat, Kimimaro and Hanabi quickly dashed back to the safety of their camp. Just as they walked back through the tent areas in their completely battered and war worn look they heard a scream of anguish and agony. This caused them both to have a look of surprise on their faces since the direction of the shout came from the main tent just up ahead.

"Isn't that the tent where captain Kitsuchi was staying at?" Hanabi asked.

"Mn." Kimimaro nodded furrowing his brow as he felt a bad premonition coming on. They both walked to the main tent which was currently being guarded by two shinobi members who had expressions of grief and sorrow on their faces. Hanabi and Kimimaro saluted the two guards to which they did the same.

"Our mission is accomplished. We are here to report to captain Kitsuchi." Kimimaro said.

The expressions of the two guards immediately faltered at the mention of Kitsuchi's name. It was at this moment that a voice could be heard from inside the tent. "You can report to me! I am the new captain of the Second Division." Kurotsuchi said as she opened the flap of the tent and walked out. Hanabi and Kimimaro opened their eyes wide in shock after hearing what Kurotsuchi just said.

Kurotsuchi took note of their expressions and quickly wiped away her tears putting on a stern face. "Captain Kitsuchi died in battle. He died a death befitting of a shinobi. And he died a death that I, his daughter, can be proud of. Before his death he named me captain of the Second Division. What is it that you need to report?"

Kimimaro closed his eyes taking in what he just heard knowing that for there to be any sort of order in the chain of command and amongst the troops he couldn't falter here so he replied, "Yes captain! Reporting, Hanabi and I have successfully distracted the enemy shinobi allowing for most of the wounded to be retrieved from the battlefield. The reanimated shinobi Konan has placed paper bomb traps on the east and north areas of the battlefield. For now Hanzo and Chiyo have retreated back deep into the forest. Fu and Torune have not made any movements and Konan doesn't seem to be pressing her attack any further than the area she was stationed in."

Kurotsuchi nodded in appreciation for Kimimaro's willpower to continue his tasks even when he just learnt that his original captain just passed away. "Then you are dismissed for now." She replied. Just as Maro and Hanabi were about to walk away a shinobi from the intelligence division rushed over with a pale look on his face. Kurotsuchi frowned noting that it was probably bad news. "What is it? Report immediately."

That shinobi quickly nodded his head in a nervous response. "R-Reporting, n-news from HQ...H-H-Q-Q was attacked a-and everyone died except for the F-Fifth Hokage and the F-Fourth Raikage."

"WHAT?!" Everyone who was close enough to hear the news shouted in complete and utter shock.

BOOM!

Before anyone could move a figure fell from the sky and crashed into one of the the tents nearby leaving it in shambles. Everyone immediately took up a battle stance as they focused on the figure shrouded in the rubble. Hanabi raised her eyebrows in surprise as she could clearly see who it was with her Byakugan. "N-Naruto?" She exclaimed in confusion. To her knowledge a Naruto clone had already stopped by their division yesterday so why was Naruto here again? Unless this wasn't a clone? Or maybe it was another clone?

Everyone relaxed their guard a bit as they heard Hanabi say Naruto's name only to be completely shocked in the next moment as another figure descended in that pile of rubble and began attacking Naruto.

Bang!

Naruto was knocked flying through the air but was quickly caught and brought down to safety by Hinata. "Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm actually just a clone but ran into Madara-dattebayo." Naruto grumbled as he steadied himself in a standing position. His chakra mode wore off of his clone at this moment after exhausting its power. A figure soon walked out of the rubble revealing Tobi's form in his new mask and purple clothing holding a giant Gunbai fan.

Kurotsuchi immediately reacted and formed the signs of Hare, Ox, Dog, Snake shouting, "Lava Style Quicklime Jutsu!" A white sticky cement like glue shot forth from her mouth straight at Tobi who simply walked forward letting the attack phase right through him. Kimimaro placed his hands on the ground shouting, "Dance of the Seedling Fern Jutsu!" Hundreds of white bone protrusions erupted from the ground all around Tobi who stood completely still as the white bones also phased through him. After Kimimaro's technique was completed Tobi began walking forward again only for Hanabi to shout, "Lightning Style Falling Thunder Jutsu!" A dark storm cloud hovered above Tobi and struck downwards once again phasing through him. This caused everyone to frown and become extremely anxious.

Tobi just stared at everyone with indifference, especially at Naruto and said, "Hmpf. So you're only a clone. Not worth my time. Now then. Since I'm already here should I just kill everyone now or go find the real Naruto."

Everyone became angry at Tobi's statement who made it seem like he could just kill them whenever he wanted like a fly swatter swatting away some insignificant insects. Tobi couldn't care any less about what everyone was thinking and jumped up in the air as one of the Jinchuriki under his control, Fu, transformed into her Tailed Beast form of the Seven Tails which had the looks of a flying rhinoceros beetle. Tobi looked down at the Second Division camp below and commanded, "Kill them."

The Seven Tails charged up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb in the air and just as it unleashed its attack the Bomb crashed right into a giant space-time barrier seal midair before being completely absorbed and disappearing. With the large Tailed Beast Bomb no longer obstructing Tobi's view of the camp below he took note of a tattered, worn out, disheveled, and beaten looking figure. Narrowing his eyes he said to no one in particular. "Karasuma Izaya…"

BOOM!

In the far distance a giant explosion could be seen and heard as I had teleported the Tailed Beast Bomb away to a barren location. "No one is hurt are they?" I asked as I stood out in front of everyone. Kurotsuchi who was just named captain breathed out the breath that she was secretly holding in. She felt despair from the bottom of her heart when she saw the giant Tailed Beast Bomb, after all, she had just been named captain and she resolved herself to fulfill the role that her father entrusted to her. However, she felt that she was about to let everyone down by not being able to protect anyone when she was faced with the power of a Tailed Beast. She silently thanked the heavens that this wasn't the end of the road for them.

Hanabi had a different reaction than Kurotsuchi at this moment. "I-Izaya?" She whispered as she stared at my back. I continued to stare straight at Tobi who scoffed at me. "Well well, you look worse for wear."

I put on my best poker face and said, "The next Bomb will be dropped right on your head."

Tobi just laughed and laughed some more in amusement. "Ha-hahahahaha! I will say that I was quite surprised when someone of your calibre did not turn up at the very beginning of the war. For a moment I thought that perhaps you had come to understand exactly what I was trying to do and decided not to interfere for the sake of making the world a better place. For you to turn up now, I truly wonder what it is you were up to."

"Always so curious about my affairs. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're in love."

Tobi immediately scowled at my remark. "Hmpf. You all can live another day. I've business to attend to. Cherish what days you have left," Tobi turned to Naruto's clone, "Especially you, Nine Tails." The Seven Tails turned back into Fu as they both vanished into thin air within a swirling distortion. I collapsed at that moment with Hanabi jumping forward to catch me.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

I panted trying to catch my breath taking note that my stamina was really near rock bottom. I frowned thinking to myself, my chakra was already pretty low after my fight with Muramasa. Then I helped fight Itachi and Nagato right after and now I had to use nearly the rest of my chakra to send something as large as a Tailed Beast Bomb away. It's a good thing I'm skilled at controlling my own chakra. Senko...Please hurry up the process a bit so I can have my normal reserves back I silently lamented.

Hanabi held me in her arms as I leaned back in her warm embrace and looked up at her face which had some light dirt smeared on her cheeks.

"Hi." I softly whispered.

She clenched her fist and looked at my battered form but was unable to bring herself to say anything to me. She simply turned her head to look at everyone else and said, "Izaya needs rest. I'll show him to his quarters."

Kurotsuchi sighed in relief after truly confirming that they were alive in reality and that this wasn't a Genjutsu. She nodded at Hanabi. "Very well. You do that. We need to discuss the news about what happened at HQ. Kimimaro, go round up all the available platoon leaders and have them come to the main tent for an emergency meeting."

"Yes." Kimimaro nodded. He looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly before he dashed off. Kurotsuchi looked at me as well and whispered, "Izaya, you came just in time. Get some rest for now. We'll talk later."

I nodded my head as Hanabi placed my arm over her shoulder and assisted me in walking to her tent.

Plop!

She dropped me down on her mattress and continued moving around the room grabbing bandages, a bucket of hot water, and a bunch of other various items in order to patch up all of my wounds. I watched as she sat down in front of me in complete silence as if she were waiting for something. I quickly understood and removed my battered shirt revealing all the scars and wounds I received from my battle against Muramasa. We sat in silence as she continued to clean and patch up my wounds. My heart ached at the sight of her. I could tell that deep in the depths of her eyes she was suffering. Suffering from the trauma of war. The trauma of death. I knew that she was bottling it all up because she thought that letting out her emotions for what she felt would make her weak. I could tell that she didn't want to be seen as a weak and unreliable person. I could see that she wanted others to be able to rely on her and come to her for help.

I watched her continue to work in silence as she moved to my neck area and cleaned the wound I received there from my fight against Muramasa. I watched her long beautiful dark brown hair fall and caress the side of her face as she looked down to dip the cloth in her hand into the basin of warm water. I took in the sight of her slightly shaking eyes every time she took a new cloth to clean a new wound on my body. The thoughts of my time with Hanabi all these years flitted past my mind as I sat completely still in front of her like an obedient patient as I recalled our memories together and how every time we met I would learn something about her. By now I had gotten to know her quite well so I knew how headstrong she was. I knew she was reliable. I knew she was kind and caring. I knew she had a side to her that was always teasingly playful. I knew she was stubborn at times. I knew she was smart and quirky. I knew all these things about her and I have always known these things about her. So I knew, at this very moment, she was hurt. She was hurting inside and she kept it all to herself.

I clenched my fist and mentally scolded myself. Stupid stupid. Everyone here is a living, breathing person with their own thoughts, own emotions, and own dreams. What about me? What the heck do I want? What the heck have I been doing? So what if I knew about certain aspects of this world because of my past life's knowledge. I tried to live in this world continuing to choose my actions based on what I knew from my past hoping to guide the world on the path that I knew about, but this isn't some sort of game. I'm not some sort of god and I can't know for sure if things are going to happen exactly as they did as I remembered. Things change yet I still stuck onto the idea that things will play out the same as they did even if I stepped in a bit here and there. But the situation is different now. I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen next. I don't know how things will turn out. All I know is that Hanabi is right in front of me. All I know is that if I didn't show up when I did she might not have been sitting here before me at this moment.

I clenched my fist even harder and felt my heart throb in pain. If I feel such pain when I think about the possibility of Hanabi not being next to me anymore then Hanabi must be suffering even more than me. Not only did she have to witness her comrades die right in front of her in this war, she felt what it was like being unable to save them even while being so close. And now she sees me all battered and torn up. Just as I am worried that I might have lost her, she's just as worried that she could have lost me. What an idiot I am.

I watched as Hanabi's hands slightly trembled as she worked on cleaning the 14th wound on my body. She took the warm wash cloth and started cleaning the long scar that ran across my chest. It was at this moment that I raised my arms and pulled her small frame into my chest embracing her in a tight hug. I held her close to me while she remained completely still in my arms. This prompted me to hold her even tighter to me wanting to make sure that she knew I was real. That I was in front of her here and now. As I held her in my arms I lowered my head and said in a soft whisper, "It's okay. It's not your fault. You're okay...You can let it out...I'm here Hanabi...I'm here…"

Immediately after those words left my mouth I felt her entire body tremble and shake uncontrollably. I felt the wet drops of tears on my chest and a quiet sob from Hanabi. It wasn't until another second had passed when Hanabi's sobs turned into loud cries of anguish and sorrow and pain as her tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried and cried and cried some more as she shouted in frustration in my arms. "Why! Why couldn't I save them?! They were right in front of me! We were comrades! Nari, she had a son back home! Ven had a wife! Suki was only one year older than me! She had a baby brother back home! She was going to introduce us after the war! She was so happy when I told her I'd visit her home. We were supposed to share all of our stories together, the good and the bad! B-But I couldn't do anything for them! I trained so hard! All for what?! What did I even accomplish in the end? They still died!" Hanabi continued to shout and cry as she let out all of her anguish and frustrations out at once. I remained silent as I listened and continued to hold her tightly to my chest.

Sniff. Sniff.

After a long while the only sound that could be heard was some soft sobbing noises as Hanabi reigned in her emotions. She rubbed her head softly into my chest as she fiddled with the necklace I gave her a while back. "Izaya?" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hm?" I voiced back as I cradled her in my arms.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"I'm right here." I whispered back.

"But you won't always be."

My heart lurched at her words knowing exactly why she said that. And I remained silent for a while not knowing what to say. Hanabi sensing my silence clenched her hands into a fist and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. Forget what I just said. I don't want to hold you back."

I frowned and looked down at Hanabi as I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her face upwards to look at me. "I never once thought that you were holding me back. Rather, it's the opposite. The thought of you gives me strength. Tell me, do you think I hold you back Hanabi?"

Hanabi widened her eyes as she quickly replied, "No! No...You give me strength Izaya. The thought of you is what gives me the strength to move forwards."

I stared down at Hanabi for a moment considering her words before replying, "Then never forget that. We're each other's strengths." I brought my lips closer to hers as we shared an intimate kiss. It wasn't a kiss fueled by desire or lust. It was a kiss of unwavering love. A kiss of unwavering loyalty and of unwavering trust. It lasted for a few seconds before our lips parted ways. Our faces, still incredibly close to each other allowed us to feel the warm breath of the other person. I swallowed as I fought hard to resist doing anything more. Hanabi noticed my internal struggle and smirked as she watched my adams apple move from swallowing down my desire for another taste. She felt her body heat up and finally took note that it was just us alone in her tent.

Before I could pull my face further away from her she reached up with both her arms and entangled them around my neck bringing my lips down to meet her own. We kissed. Then we kissed again and again and again. I lost it completely and forgot the reason why I stopped earlier. Her lips tasted like sweet cinnamon and I just wanted more and more. I wrapped my left arm around her neck and my right arm around her waist as I held her close to me. Hanabi didn't complain as she turned her body straddling my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Izaya…" She whispered in between our kisses. I smirked as I heard her call my name and kissed the soft nape of her neck. "Hanabi…"

At some point during our heated make-out session I had ended up laying down on the mattress with Hanabi lying on my naked chest as we both panted heavily trying to catch our breath. Hanabi traced her fingers over the scars on my chest that she didn't get to bandage up yet and frowned. "How did you get these?"

After taking a couple more deep breaths I placed my hand on top of hers which was tracing the scars on my chest. "Before I came here I discovered the Tengu Sojobo. He was possessed by a powerful spirit. I fought a fierce battle against him and the end result was his defeat and these wounds. Because of certain circumstances during that fight my body's ability to regenerate and recover chakra are currently below average. I'll recover to my peak condition in time. I'm not exactly too keen on the details but the state that I'm currently in is just temporary."

Hanabi furrowed her brow as she struggled to come to terms with how I lived my life. In the end she clicked her tongue and let out a soft sigh. "You idiot...Always doing such dangerous things on your own...Did it hurt?"

I sat up on the mattress after Hanabi got up and returned to dressing up my wounds. "Would you believe me if I said it didn't hurt?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes and pressed down really hard on a large cut on my leg.

"HiiiiiiSSSsssssss….." I winced in pain from Hanabi's action which caused her to frown. "You could just be honest you know. You don't have to act so tough in front of me...Okay?"

I nodded. "Mn. Then, you too Hanabi. Earlier you were suffering inside because you kept everything to yourself. But when you're with me you can let it all go okay. All the pain and hardships and frustrations. The anger the sadness the hurt. I'll share them all with you."

Hanabi remained quiet for a moment but in the end she nodded with a smile. I smiled as well and pinched the sides of her cheeks. "Wow, my girlfriend has such a beautiful smile!"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes as she slapped my hands away and said, "W-Who's girlfriend? Who said I agreed?"

I put on a fake hurt look and said, "Then...Was I the only one who thought we were together this whole time? I-If you don't want me then-" Hanabi covered my mouth with her hands as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"You need to make these things clear. How would I know we're considered together if you don't say it properly."

I smirked and removed her hands from my mouth holding them in my own while staring Hanabi straight in the eyes. "Then let me make it clear. From now on you're mine and no one else's."

Hanabi pouted. "You make me sound like I'm some sort of object."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Then...from now on I'm yours and no one else's. Better?"

Pfffffft! "Hahaha!" Hanabi laughed and wiped a tear from her eye as she finished up dressing my wounds. "You're an idiot, " she smiled, "but you're my idiot."


	51. Vice Captain

**AN: Uploading another chapter today. Third Division and Fourth Division battlefields will be focused on in the next chapter. As always, thanks for reading! **

**War Recap:**

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and reanimated shinobi.**

**Second Division: Hanabi and Kimimaro in Second Division. Captain Kitsuchi died. Kurotsuchi is named new Captain. Izaya arrives. **

**Third Division: Kakashi, Haku, Guy, Sakura, and Sasuke in this division are currently facing off against the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as Might Duy, Fugaku, and Tobirama. **

**Fourth Division: Gaara's company with the aid of Onoki are currently facing the former Kage and Jiraiya. Rasa has already been sealed.**

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Hiruzen making his way to the Fourth Division. Itachi and Nagato have been sealed away. Naruto, Bee, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo are traveling together.**

* * *

Chapter 51

A cool breeze softly swept through the air causing several torch lights to flicker back and forth while lighting up the surrounding camp of the Second Division in the night. For now the sound of battle halted as different platoons took their turns on night watch duty. Amongst the many tents in the camp was a medium sized one that was off on the side with the symbol of the Hyuga Clan marked out front. The inside was devoid of any light as two figures lay asleep in comfortable silence beside each other. The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer until the sound stopped just outside this exact tent.

"Ahem. Hanabi? Hanabi, are you there?" A voice whispered from the outside. Hanabi let out a soft groan and lazily rubbed her eyes as she looked down at Izaya's peaceful sleeping form. The voice outside the tent said once more, "Hanabi?"

Hanabi turned her head towards the front of the tent as she heard someone whisper once more so she slowly got off the mattress being extra careful not to wake Izaya. She draped a light blanket over her shoulders so as not to expose too much of her skin in her thin nightgown and poked her head outside the tent. "Yes?" She replied as she took note of the shinobi standing outside her tent. He had short brown hair, a chiseled face, bright green eyes, about the same age as Izaya, was 174cm tall and well built. Amongst the many shinobi in the Second Division this shinobi could be noted as one of the more handsome ones.

Hanabi widened her eyes in surprise as she recognized who it was. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

Over the past few days only half of the Second Division remained stationed in this area while the other half left to assist the First Division, therefore everyone at this camp had gotten to know each other pretty well. She and Kai had fought alongside together on more than one occasion and had become well acquainted.

Kai smiled as he stared at Hanabi with interest before replying, "Hey Hanabi! Were you sleeping just now? Sorry to wake you."

Hanabi shook her head, "It's alright. Did you need something?"

Kai stared at Hanabi a bit longer than normal causing her to raise her brow with impatience.

"Ahem. You look pretty tonight." He finally let out.

Hanabi furrowed her brow in annoyance. "Don't tell me that's why you woke me up." She responded with a frown as she thought back to a certain someone's peaceful sleeping form inside the tent and how it'd be much nicer to go back to that instead of standing here outside. Kai rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Er...Well, actually, since you're one of the platoon leaders Captain Kurotsuchi wanted you to come to the main tent. We just learnt that HQ was attacked last night and HQ hadn't set up an effective way to communicate to the other Divisions at that time so not much got accomplished. That's why the Captain is calling all the platoon leaders back to the main tent right now as HQ finally acquired the manpower to form a more stable means of communications. Since you and I are platoon leaders I thought we could go together."

At this moment inside the tent I rolled over a bit and moved my hand to Hanabi's side of the mattress as I attempted to pull her closer to my chest only to grab nothing but empty air. I immediately snapped out of my sleepy state and sat straight up on the bed as I looked around for her. I turned towards the front of the tent and let out a sigh of relief as I felt Hanabi's presence just outside. I stood up in the darkness of the room and stretched my arms and back letting out a quiet yawn as I made my way over. "Hanabi, what're you doing out here?" I said groggily as I lifted up the flap of the tent and stood right behind her still completely shirtless, albeit several white bandage wraps did cover my frame.

"Hm?" I voiced as I noticed another shinobi in our presence.

Hanabi turned her head slightly to look at me and smiled apologetically. "Izaya, sorry, did we wake you?"

I shook my head and smiled warmly at her as the memory of our confession to each other a few hours earlier flitted pass my mind. She smiled just as warmly back at me until we both heard a loud, "AHEM!" We both snapped out of our thoughts remembering that we weren't alone. Hanabi stepped to the side a bit as she introduced, "Izaya, this is Kai. Kai, this is Izaya."

I tilted my head in confusion as I noticed the contorted expression on his face, but nodded in his direction acknowledging his presence and greeted, "Hello." I took note of the sour face he made as he stared at me with daggers only making me more confused. Pretty sure I've never met this guy before...Why does he seem so hostile? I silently thought. He finally greeted back and said, "Hello." Narrowing his eyes he continued, "Izaya is it? You do realize who's tent this is, right?"

I looked behind me noticing the symbol of the Hyuga Clan before turning back to Kai. "I do. This is the tent of the Hyuga Clan and more so, the personal tent of one of the Second Division's platoon leaders, Hyuga Hanabi."

Kai clench his fist as he replied with gritted teeth, "Then might I ask why you emerged from her tent? And furthermore why you happen to be half naked?"

At this moment I mentally smirked knowing exactly why this guy named Kai seemed so agitated. So he's interested in Hanabi huh? Should I mess with him a bit? I pondered amusedly to myself. Kai snapped me out of my thoughts as he said, "Well?"

Just as Hanabi was about to intervene I stuck out my left hand and grabbed her arm pulling her into my embrace which caused her face to flush pink. "Izaya? What are you doing?" She asked sheepishly. I held her close to my chest and replied, "I don't know. I just really missed you all of a sudden and wanted to hold you closer since I couldn't find you next to me when I woke up. Do you not like it?"

Hanabi's cheeks turned completely red as she softly buried her face in my chest and arms. "Hmpf. You're teasing me again. But this is okay too."

I smirked and turned back to face Kai thinking to myself, if looks could kill I'd probably be dead...Oh...Wait, I suppose looks could kill if he had the Sharingan or a special Dojutsu...Ah well technicalities.

It was at this moment that Hanabi snapped back to reality, pushed off my chest and shouted, "Ah! We can't be idling around here! Captain Kurotsuchi has called for another meeting. We can't keep her waiting too long." She then rushed back inside her tent leaving Kai and I alone. He spoke up first without concealing his hostility. "Who the hell are you?! Hanabi and I have fought life and death battles together! You're just a complete stranger! Don't think that just because you have good looks that you can do whatever you want! If you want to play around then go bother some other poor soul. Hanabi is special! She deserves better than you!"

I frowned and clenched my fist at Kai's remark. "You're right. You and Hanabi have fought alongside each other and protected each other in this war. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting her. But don't you dare say that you know what she deserves. You don't even know who I am. Who are you to judge whether I'm fit to be with her or not. And just so you know, whether or not you would be willing, I would gladly give my life for her. She's more important to me than you know. If you're jealous then fine. But don't go spouting your bullshit to me." I turned around and re-entered the tent leaving behind a frustrated looking Kai.

Hanabi took note of our little argument outside and looked at me apologetically. "Izaya...Sorry. You just returned from a harsh battle and even saved the camp from being completely destroyed. Kai wasn't around at that time so he doesn't know how great you are. Don't listen to anything he said."

I let out a soft sigh and walked over to Hanabi hugging her one more time prompting her lips to curl involuntarily in a smile. "You've been hugging me a lot lately..." she quickly followed up, "not that I'm complaining."

I closed my eyes and replied, "It's because when I feel you physically in my arms I know it's real...and it helps me relax. Besides, were you trying to defend that Kai guy earlier by saying that he wasn't around so he doesn't know how great I am to justify his actions?"

Hanabi pouted. "You know what I meant. Stop teasing me. I'm always on your side no matter what okay."

"He is right about what he said though. How you both fought alongside each other and protected each other on the battlefield. That creates a sort of bond between people that are stronger than most other bonds."

She looked up at me and smirked. "Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Heh. Good. But you don't have to worry. I think that the bond you and I have is the strongest."

"...Mn. Good. You better."

Hanabi smiled before pushing off my chest and handed me some clean clothes. "Alright get dressed. You're going with me to the meeting. Even though you're technically not a platoon leader with the Second Division, the fact that you could stop a full on attack from a tailed beast bomb means that your words hold incredible weight. When did you get so strong as to be able to do that anyways?"

I poked her forehead before putting on the clean clothes she gave me. "I remember telling you a long time ago that I was strong. Believe me now?"

I watched her cute face puff up as she started walking out of the tent. "I know you're teasing me, but other people might think that you're boasting. You should be a bit more humble."

"Yes ma'am!" I grinned. I quickly grabbed Muramasa and strapped it back to my waist before chasing after her. To my surprise Kai was actually still waiting outside the tent for us. He noticed my presence as well but ignored me and turned towards Hanabi. "You ready Hanabi?"

I watched Hanabi awkwardly nod her head before she quickly grabbed my hand pulling me to her side. "Let's go. We've delayed long enough." She said and started walking off while pulling me along. I noted the scowl on Kai's face as he trekked behind us in silence. It wasn't long before we made our way back to the main tent with several guards surrounding it.

"Halt." One of the guards said.

"Platoon leaders and high ranking officials only." Another stated.

One glanced at Hanabi and Kai saying, "Ms. Hanabi and Mr. Kai are free to enter as you both are platoon leaders."

Kai triumphantly smirked and commented, "Well looks like you're out of luck here Izaya. This is a gathering for the ELITE members of the shinobi alliance where we make incredibly important decisions." He then turned towards Hanabi. "Let's go. We can't keep them waiting. I'm sure Izaya can find his way back to his OWN tent."

At that moment Kurotsuchi's voice could be heard from inside the tent. "I heard someone say Izaya? Let him in."

The guards stepped to the side granting me entry as I observed Kai's confused and sour expression. I simply shrugged my shoulders and shook my head in disapproval of his actions walking inside with Hanabi beside me. As we got inside I took note of everyone present standing around several people in the middle from the intelligence division who interlocked their hands together forming hand signs. I walked over to stand next to Kimimaro and Neji with Hanabi beside me. After we settled in Kurotsuchi finally spoke. "Alright, everyone's here now."

Kai quickly interrupted. "Excuse me Captain, my apologies for speaking out of turn. I was just wondering why someone with no merits like Izaya is here?"

Kurotsuchi and several other people frowned at Kai's comment. She stared at Kai which put him under a formless pressure for several seconds before she responded, "Do not interrupt me again. I will say this only once. Izaya is an invaluable asset to our shinobi alliance. I've heard of his exploits and feats from the Fifth Hokage during the war meetings. I didn't really think that it would matter much if he returned in time to participate in the war or not. After all he is just one shinobi. However, after yesterday's incident when Madara attacked and was about to cause massive destruction to this camp by unleashing a Tailed Beast Bomb, it was Izaya who saved us and prevented the destruction." She turned to look at me and said, "I don't know what you've been up to until now but the fact is that you are here now and your strength is needed." She then returned her attention to everyone else. "Anymore unnecessary questions?"

After a moment of silence she nodded her head. "Good. Then let's begin. HQ has finally got their hands on enough manpower to establish a decent connection with all intelligence division members in the alliance. They'll be making contact soon with all the leaders of each division."

It was at this moment that the four shinobi in the center of the tent lifted their heads and said, "HQ is starting the connection. We will link everyone in this tent to HQ and the rest of the division leaders."

Zing!

Everyone felt a slight ripple in their minds before we all noticed that we were connected to HQ and the other division leaders throughout the alliance. The first to break the silence was Gaara. "What exactly happened?"

Tsunade sighed as she explained, "We were ambushed at HQ. Somehow Kabuto managed to reanimate the Second Hokage and Uchiha Itachi. He used their reanimated bodies to attack us. The Second Hokage had a Flying Thunder God marker in one of the rooms set up from a long time ago so they were able to bypass the barriers and traps that were set up. Everyone died except for the Raikage and I. Shikamaru and Ino have taken up the mantle of their fathers, Shikaku and Inoichi. What we need to discuss right now is where we're going to move HQ. We're currently moving about and if we can't find one stable place to strategize and give orders then the alliance is going to constantly be disadvantaged."

There was a moment of pause before I decided to chime in as I had already learnt about this incident from Hanabi earlier so I knew that this time's war would be drastically different from the war I knew about. "Lord Fifth, if a new HQ needs to be setup then I suggest placing it at one of the division battlefields."

Tsunade widened her eyes in surprise as she recognized the voice. "Izaya? Is that you? When did you get back? Never mind, don't answer that. Why do you suggest setting up HQ at one of the battlefields?"

"Yes, it is me, Izaya. The reason is because the enemy has reanimated extremely powerful shinobi and we don't know when they might employ a similar or an even more underhanded tactic, hence HQ will need powerful shinobi to stand as guards. However, many of the skilled shinobi from each nation is out on the battlefields fighting the war. It'd be safer to have HQ at one of the battlefields where it'd be surrounded by skilled shinobi at all times. I suggest having HQ move to either the Third Division battlefield or the Second Division battlefield."

The Raikage spoke up next. "Hm...Your idea sounds fine, why the Third or Second only?"

"I may have only just returned but I've heard about the current situation on each battlefield. The First division is too chaotic. There's the disadvantage of being by the sea which gives more power to the reanimated Zabuza and Kisame. There's also Deidara bombing from the sky and Sasori's 100 puppets technique mixed with his potent poisons on top of an army of White Zetsu's that can mimic other shinobi. There are too many variables and it causes too much stress. Adding protecting HQ on their list could break them. The Fourth Division is fighting against previous Kage. The Kazekage and Tsuchikage are there while the Third Hokage and Naruto should be arriving there soon. Although the enemies are Kage the situation should still be manageable with Naruto and three Kage from the alliance there. That means the Fourth Division could win that fight. If they do win then they should go to provide support for everyone else. The Fifth Division is already helping the First. That leaves only the Third Division or the Second Division as these two battlefields don't seem like they'll be ending soon and they are the least chaotic, so HQ won't have to move a lot and defending it will be a more manageable task."

Everyone listening in on the conversation took a moment to contemplate my suggestion before agreeing. Kakashi broke the silence first. "Izaya's plan sounds like the best course of action to take. I suggest HQ move to the Second Division battlefield. We're having a bit of a difficult time ourselves. We have to face Might Duy who can utilize the Eight Inner Gates Formation without exhaustion as his body won't feel the backlash of the technique. Guy on the other hand needs a lot of rest in between use in order to recover. We also have to face off against Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke has helped a great deal to alleviate the pressure from Fugaku's assault but the Second Hokage is also here. It appears he joined this fight after the enemy had him attack HQ. We're only managing to hold him off thanks to Haku. What I'm most worried about though is if the enemy has Duy activate the 8th Gate."

Onoki responded next. "Ugh...That does sound like a problem. One should not take the 8th Gate's release likely. And with his reanimated body he could cause massive casualties on his own to the alliance."

I shook my head to myself as I asked, "Kakashi-senpai, you said that he hasn't released his 8th Gate yet right? Has he unleashed any of the other Gates?"

Kakashi nodded. "He has, up to the 7th. But only the 7th so far, why?"

"I suspect that the enemy is hesitant on letting Duy use the 8th Gate and so your division shouldn't need to worry too much about that possibility unless the enemy is truly cornered and left with no other options. Therefore, continue your fight with everyone carefully. Try to seal Duy first."

Hiruzen was also listening to our conversation so he chimed in, "Why do you believe that the enemy is hesitant on having Duy activate the 8th Gate Izaya?"

"Hiruzen-sensei, to my knowledge, the release of the 8th Gate allows one to temporarily gain immeasurable power greater than that of the Five Kage. A technique that strong means that it's possible Might Duy would become so powerful that he would be able to break free from the control of the Reanimation Jutsu and use that power to assist the alliance in defeating the other reanimated shinobi on that battlefield. Then, after the use of the 8th Gate his body would probably breakdown needing the reanimation to put his body back together. At that time the sealing corps would be able to seal his body without any hindrances and the battle would be won for the Third Division."

Everyone who was listening contemplated my analysis and agreed that it sounded like a very plausible theory. Onoki chimed in and said, "Oi, Third Hokage, so you are in this mental meeting as well. How far away are you anyway?"

"Ahem. I should arrive in the morning. I was delayed from a fierce battle. My apologies." Hiruzen responded.

The Raikage A commented at this moment, "You are Izaya huh? It appears the Leaf has quite a capable shinobi. We are nearing the time limit before HQ has to move again. Your suggestion from earlier sounds like a good plan. Which Division are you currently stationed at?"

"The Second Division." I replied.

"Then that is where we'll move HQ. We'll arrive in a few hours." Tsunade said.

Before the connection was lost Kurotsuchi said, "Come from the south side. Konan has placed traps on the east and north side."

"Very well." A replied.

I lifted up my head as I felt the connection cut off only to feel everyone's eyes on me at this moment. Kurotsuchi broke the silence first. "Izaya, I didn't know you were such a strategist. To think that you'd be the one to lead the discussion amongst the leaders of the shinobi alliance. It's a shame you weren't around for the pre-war talks."

I shook my head. "I merely gave my suggestion. It's nothing impressive."

"No, you're wrong. On the contrary what you just did was very impressive. Under the pressure of this war everyone has been on edge and are constantly stressed. In these conditions it becomes hard for anyone to come up with a plan so quickly and analyze situations as well as you did. I recognize your talent, and so, by my authority as Captain of the Second Division I hereby name you Vice Captain. That is an order."

"Eh? Me?" I said in shock as I pointed to myself and looked around the room. Other than Kai who looked unhappy the expressions of everyone else's face showed that they were expecting an outcome like this. I felt Hanabi squeeze my hand encouragingly.

Kurotsuchi said it was an order and she said it in front of so many people which means I can't even refuse the position even if I wanted to. She sure knows how to get what she wants. I let out an inward sigh and saluted everyone in the room. "I accept the position as Vice Captain. On my charge I will do my utmost to assist Captain Kurotsuchi and the entirety of the Second Division, no, the entirety of the Allied Shinobi Forces to victory!"

"Yeah!"

"Congratulations!"

"We're counting on you!"

"Do your best!"

Words of congratulations and encouragement could be heard all around the tent for a few minutes before everyone slowly trickled out of the room except for Kurotsuchi and I. "Is there something you need of me Captain?"

"Yes. I'd like to discuss with you on a plan of action regarding the battle here. I'm sure you've heard about most of the situation from Hanabi already but I'll brief you anyway. We're fighting a two front war here against both reanimated shinobi and White Zetsu. The reanimated shinobi are Hanzo, Chiyo, Yamanaka Fu, Torune, and Konan. Currently our forces are suffering from Hanzo and Chiyo's use of poison. Fu and Torune are manageable right now since they mainly need to get close in order to do any real damage but Konan is a tricky opponent. Her paper bomb techniques and ability to fly make her hard to deal with. I want to hear if you have any suggestions."

"Hmmm...It might have been tough dealing with Hanzo and Chiyo's poison before but once HQ gets here we'll have the aid of Lord Fifth Hokage. She's fought against Hanzo before and countered Chiyo's many poisons in the past so she should be able to deal with those matters. Fu and Torune shouldn't be a huge problem since Torune needs to get close to his target to be effective. Fu can only use his mind controlling Jutsu on one person at a time which will leave him vulnerable on the battlefield. Since that's the case we can predict who he'll target and that's most likely the leaders of the battlefield. Knowing who he'll likely target makes it easy to counter him. We have Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi on our side. With their Byakugan they can easily find Fu before he has a chance to use his Jutsu and defeat him. To deal with Torune we should have long range Fire Style and Earth Style users engage him. Earth Style to hinder his movements and Fire Style to counter his poisonous bugs. Even though the Second Division specializes in short range combat there ought to be a few members who can utilize long range Jutsu. Leave Chiyo to Kimimaro. Chiyo only utilizes her poison by coating the weapons of her puppets. With Kimimaro's bone manipulation Kekkei Genkai it'll be hard for her to injure him and Maro is highly skilled. With the right team to support him, he should be able to fight without any hindrances and defeat her. We'll let Lord Fifth take out Hanzo. To deal with Konan the best person to combat her would be you Captain Kurotsuchi. I've heard about your abilities to use the Quicklime Lava Style. The liquid cement nature of your Jutsu is the perfect counter to stop her paper techniques. If you can successfully coat her body once with your Jutsu her technique will be useless. As for the White Zetsu army, leave it to me."

I watched Kurotsuchi silently contemplate as she rubbed the bottom of her chin before she slammed her palm with her fist excitedly. "Alright! Your plan actually sounds pretty doable. I'll also discuss with HQ when they arrive. How exactly do you plan to deal with the army of White Zetsu?"

I smirked. "Do you remember how the Fourth Hokage won a battle against 1000 Iwagakure shinobi?"

The look on Kurotsuchi's face immediately widened in surprise at the realization. I took that chance to pull out one of my special kunai and said, "I'll use the same strategy by using these. I have plenty of these kunai stored in scrolls. As long as the alliance members throw these out on the battlefield I'm confident in taking care of the rest. Naruto's clone already swept through the camp to ensure no White Zetsu has infiltrated by impersonating someone, and the security checks have been well done since then so we shouldn't have to worry much about the identity of our fellow alliance members."

I took note of Kurotsuchi's complicated look on her face and knew that she was somewhat conflicted since I was about to use the same strategy to defeat the White Zetsu army that the Fourth used to defeat her village's shinobi during the Third Great Ninja War. In the end she let out a long defeated sigh and said, "Very well. I can't believe that I'm consenting to a battle tactic that was used to defeat us in the last Great Ninja War but it can't be helped. If you're capable of accomplishing the same feat the Fourth Hokage was with this strategy then I'm glad this Great Ninja War isn't one between village's. I think we all would have suffered at your hands otherwise."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of using it against the alliance, Captain."

"Hmpf. You're dismissed."

I nodded my head and left the tent, but not before I heard her whisper, "Cheeky bastard..."

Just as Tsunade had stated, a few hours later the members making up the new HQ arrived at our camp and set up a special tent. I walked over after they settled in to greet Tsunade.

"Lord Fifth!"

She turned her head and nodded in acknowledgement of my presence. "Izaya, I see you finally decided to join us. Kurotsuchi already filled us in on the details of your plan. It sounds plausible. If all goes well, we should soon have the advantage despite having only half of the Second Division stationed here. We'll put your plan into action after I've made my rounds to the field hospital and assessed everyone's condition. I need to administer the antidote to Hanzo and Chiyo's poisons and get everyone back up to fighting shape."

"Mn. Then we can only do that. I need to rest and build up my chakra anyways. I need ample time to store up enough for the future battles."

"Did something happen to your ability to heal?"

"Sort of. I don't know how long it'll take for me to make a full recovery but I do know that my condition is only temporary."

Tsunade frowned as she placed her hand on my forehead and frowned some more. "What happened? Your chakra and vitality flow are extremely slow. Even your chakra reserves seemed like they dropped. At this rate it will take you a few days to be in fighting shape."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "I know. Like I said, my condition is only temporary. I just don't know how long it will last though. Could be a few weeks, months, maybe a year before I recover my peak condition. But I feel that once I recover I'll be even stronger than I was before. Give and take I suppose."

Tsunade just let out another long sigh as she started walking out of the tent. "Alright, rest up then. We won't be heading out for a serious confrontation for another week or so anyways. That's plenty of time for you to recover enough chakra for battle. In the meantime, if you've got other ideas don't hesitate to let us know. Especially discussing with Shikamaru."

I watched Tsunade head for the field hospitals after she finished saying what she had to, leaving me standing all alone awkwardly in the middle of the giant tent. "So the Second Hokage was revived...Then the possibility that Kabuto can revive the First Hokage is pretty high. It must be because the First and Second weren't sealed away by the Reaper Death Seal. At least he won't be able to revive the Fourth Hokage then. The question is whether he has the real Madara in his hands this time as well." I walked out of the tent and stared up at the dark sky whispering to myself. "I hope Haku is doing alright."


	52. Third and Fourth Division

**AN: As I said before I had up to Chapter 53 written. I've actually gotten further than that now so I'm uploading Chapter 52 today! I know I uploaded Chapter 51 not long ago but guess you just get more from me! :) Not much has changed for War Recap since last chapter so you can go ahead and jump right into the chapter. I left the recap here anyways incase you did want to keep refreshing your mind of who's fighting where. As always, thanks for reading! **

**War Recap:**

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and reanimated shinobi.**

**Second Division: Hanabi and Kimimaro in Second Division. Kurotsuchi is Captain, Izaya is named Vice Captain. **

**Third Division: Kakashi, Haku, Guy, Sakura, and Sasuke in this division are currently facing off against the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as Might Duy, Fugaku, and Tobirama.**

**Fourth Division: Gaara's company with the aid of Onoki are currently facing the former Kage and Jiraiya. Rasa has already been sealed.**

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Hiruzen making his way to the Fourth Division. Itachi and Nagato have been sealed away. Naruto, Bee, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo are traveling together.**

* * *

Chapter 52

_Third Division_

The night was long and cold as everyone was extremely tense, wary, and exhausted both mentally and physically. The reason? It was because the onslaught never stopped. Amongst the reanimated shinobi left were Uchiha Fugaku, Might Duy, Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Jinpachi Munashi, Ameyuri Ringo, and out of nowhere the Second Hokage Senju Tobirama. Haku stood with his back against Sasuke and Kakashi's at this moment waiting to see how the enemy was going to strike next. They kept up this formation all throughout the night as morning had finally rolled around the corner. Even with the warm touch of the sun's rays shining on the Third Division it did nothing to alleviate everyone's stress.

"Oi! Don't come too close to me! You might hinder my movement!"

"Hey, be quiet! What if the enemy hears and comes this way!"

"Save me...I don't want to be here any longer!"

"Maybe it'd be best if I just die now. End my suffering."

"Don't come over here, don't come over here, don't come over here."

Voices and whispers could be heard all around as the entire Third Division was on edge. Haku frowned noticing the tension rising amongst everyone and said, "Kakashi-senpai, we can't keep going on like this. Ever since Lord Second arrived on the battlefield the enemy has been attacking nonstop and they won't let the division members rest. It's already been 24 hours of no sleep and constant fighting. At this rate we'll defeat ourselves. I can still go on for a few more hours but even I'm starting to get weary and I have more stamina than most. I'm afraid most of the members in the division are already out of commission."

Kakashi frowned as he too realized this was a problem and said, "I know. I'm trying to think of a way to solve this problem. To stall Duy, Guy activated the 7th Gate and he has to rest after using up his power. Duy on the other hand can continue without rest as a reanimated shinobi. In order to ensure that we keep casualties to a minimum I take Guy's place to stall Duy after Guy's energy runs out, but that means I can't help the others fight against the four remaining members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. The Swordsmen easily utilize that moment of opportunity to deal massive damage to the alliance. And every time we dispel the mist one of them just activates it again. Even with numbers on our side it doesn't help much with how skilled our enemies are. Thanks to Sasuke he's been able to help counter Fugaku's use of Genjutsu against the alliance members. On top of that we need you, Haku, to keep Lord Second at bay as you are the most skilled Water Style ninja here and your Sage Mode can help you detect and defend against his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. The only reason why our division hasn't completely fallen apart yet is because Sakura has been keeping up her healing of the members, but I'm afraid at this rate Sakura won't be able to keep up and we'll start to fall apart. Sasuke, Haku, if either one of you have any ideas I'm all ears."

Both Sasuke and Haku remained silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "Why don't we have the intelligence division contact Izaya or Shikamaru and see if they have any ideas. I'm better suited to fighting and finding counter strategies on my own than planning a wide scale tactic."

"Mn." Haku nodded in agreement.

Kakashi let out a soft sigh, "It can't be helped. Will you two be okay on your own for a bit?"

"Mn." Sasuke and Haku nodded.

Kakashi quickly dashed off to the intelligence unit stationed in their division and contacted HQ that was now stationed at the Second Division battlefield site. After Kakashi felt the connection link up he spoke. "Izaya, Shikamaru, are you both there?"

"Kakashi?" Shikamaru and I said at the same time.

"Mn. I need the both of you to help me strategize." Kakashi proceeded to tell the details of what was happening leaving Shikamaru and I to ponder for a bit. After thinking about their situation I spoke out, "Kakashi-senpai. Why don't you just have the Third Division utilize the same tactic you use with Guy?"

"Eh?" Kakashi exclaimed as that possibility totally slipped his mind. Shikamaru nodded and said, "I think that's the best strategy to go with. Have your members pair up in groups of three. Then you should separate your division into three sections. The first section will be the ones who continue battle. The second and third will be allowed to rest. The resting period will be 4 hours. After 4 hours let the first section rest and the second section take their place. After another four hours the second section rest and the third section takes their place. Rinse and repeat. With you, Haku, Sasuke, and Guy keeping Fugaku, Duy, and Lord Second at bay the rest of the alliance members only need to worry about the four Swordsmen that are left. Have them focus on defense and countering. From what it sounds like, only you four are capable of keeping up against Fugaku, Duy, and Lord Second. In order for the four of you to get some rest I suggest using the same tactic but with shorter resting periods, say 2 hours between each cycle with Sakura focusing mainly on healing you four to help make up for the reduced resting period. Once Guy recovers Sasuke should get some rest. It'll be up to Kakashi, Haku, and Guy to do their best to hold down the fort against those three reanimated shinobi. After 2 hours Kakashi, you rest while Sasuke, Guy, and Haku take up the mantle. Then Haku rests after that. Rinse and repeat. The hope is that either you four are able to find an opportunity to defeat your opponents overtime or the other alliance members are able to defeat the four Swordsmen and lend their aid to you guys."

I nodded my head after listening to how Shikamaru decided the setup. "Kakashi-senpai, Shikamaru is right. You'll have to work at it like that for now until you find an opportunity to win or until reinforcements are available."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Alright, thanks to both of you. The plan sounds like it'll work. Let's hope nothing goes awry." Kakashi cut off the connection and quickly gave out his orders according to the plan that was discussed. Kakashi nodded his head approving of how much more organized this setup was and returned to Haku and Sasuke's side.

"How did it go?" Haku asked.

"Mn. Shikamaru and Izaya were able to come up with a strategy to help the division members get some rest. Once Guy comes back Sasuke, you go get some rest for 2 hours. Then we'll rotate and I will get some rest once Sasuke returns. After that it'll be Haku, and we'll continue this rotation until a more favorable situation occurs."

Sasuke and Haku nodded at the new plan. At that moment a giant water dragon came rushing towards them prompting Haku to furrow his brow and quickly weave his hand signs shouting, "Ice Style Freezing Mist Jutsu!" He expelled an incredibly cold white mist from his mouth that instantly froze the water dragon and shattered it into nothing but ice crystals.

"It'll be about another hour before Guy returns. Hold out until then." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Haku nodded. The three of them dashed off to engage their respective enemy.

Bang!

Haku threw a kick straight at Tobirama's head unsuccessfully as Tobirama blocked and grappled his leg. He swung Haku through the air and spit several sharp water needles at him to which Haku responded by spitting out ice needles to counter.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Haku landed just as the water and ice needles clashed. He placed his hands on the ground shouting, "Ice Style Shattering Ice Spear Jutsu!" Just as incredibly sharp and large ice spikes rose from the ground to pierce Tobirama he expertly dodged by activating his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and flew right next to Haku who he marked earlier when he grappled his leg. Tobirama stabbed at Haku's neck with a kunai successfully cutting right through his throat only for his kunai to become stuck as Haku turned into a cold frosty ice clone. Tobirama widened his eyes in shock and said with praise, "Excellent job reading my movements and countering my Flying Thunder God Jutsu! You substituted yourself with an Ice Clone just in time."

Haku nodded as he was in the air slowly falling down and replied, "I'm honored to be praised so highly by you Lord Second Hokage. I'm familiar with facing the Flying Thunder God because my big brother can also use it." He's also better at teleporting with the Flying Thunder God than you are Lord Second, Haku mentally thought to himself.

Tobirama widened his eyes in surprise that another shinobi managed to learn his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. "Your big brother must be quite a remarkable shinobi then."

Haku nodded affirming Tobirama's statement as he formed the hand sign Seal of Confrontation activating his Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu. Twenty ice mirrors surrounded Tobirama as Haku fell into one of the mirrors projecting his image across all twenty and condensed chakra in his hands forming them into ice needles. He expertly threw them out at great speed. Tobirama quickly defended by creating a powerful water wall that blocked the ice needles before he clapped his hands and said, "Water Style Water Fang Bullet Jutsu!" From the water he created with the water wall, multiple powerful conical pointed shaped pressurized water spread out in all directions crashing towards the mirrors and shattering them.

Haku was forced to jump out of the mirrors as he silently acknowledged Tobirama's strength with the Water Style and thought, Lord Second is a really difficult opponent. Should I conserve what chakra I have left and slowly stall until it's my turn for rest or should I try a forceful approach and summon one of the Three Guardians to help me out? The summoning time won't be that long though with my current chakra reserves.

Not too far away was Sasuke engaged in his fight against Fugaku while they conversed. He dodged several kunai from his father before appearing by Fugaku's side and successfully kicked him in the chest sending him flying. At this point Fugaku had learnt from Sasuke of what happened to both of his sons after the massacre of the Clan. He felt incredible sorrow deep within his heart as he was forced to continue his fight with Sasuke against his will. Sasuke blocked a punch from his father at this moment and said, "Father, why did you choose the Clan over the village?"

Fugaku dodged a sword strike from Sasuke as he performed a backflip to distance himself. "You've already learnt the truth from Itachi. There isn't much more for me to say. I failed as the leader of the Clan. Even if I was the current Clan Head I never truly held much power. My will was too weak. I was pressured by the Clan and couldn't pacify or manage their dissatisfaction well enough. I realized that, should the Clan go against the Leaf that it would not end well for the Clan. The only true way for the rebellion of the Clan to succeed was if Itachi had agreed to help us, however, you already know of the decision Itachi made. After Itachi began distancing himself from me and the Clan I had already guessed which side Itachi had chosen, however, the pressure the Clan placed on me had only continued to intensify. I knew that without Itachi's help in the coup d'etat the Uchiha Clan would not be able to succeed no matter how much military might we possessed. In the end we were still only a single Clan amongst the rest of the village. It is because I came to this realization that I decided to remain as the Clan Head until the very end. Even if I could not quell the anger of the Clan I would bear the burden as the Clan Head in taking on the pressure of war-talks and leading the preparations for battle. I, who had experienced the horrors of the Third Great Ninja War did not wish for an internal war with the village. The same was true for Itachi. I had bought as much time as I could. The night before the Clan would wage war against the village was the night Itachi had made the decision to massacre the entire Clan.

I spoke to Itachi on that fateful night and heard what his plan was as well as what his ideals were. After hearing everything about how and why Itachi came to the decision he did your mother and I gladly accepted our fate and chose to die without any resistance. This is why I am proud of your brother. I did not have the courage to stand up to the Clan nor did I manage the Clan well enough. In the end I could do nothing. I could do nothing for the Clan and I could do nothing for my sons. It was Itachi who had the courage to stand up to the Clan. It was Itachi who was decisive enough to make a firm decision. And it was through Itachi's choice that allowed you to live, Sasuke. Perhaps everything could have been avoided if I had tried harder to speak and discuss with Lord Third, however, I didn't. I am a failure as a Clan Head. And I am a failure as a father. The burden I had to bear was nothing in comparison to the burden I had left to Itachi. But if what you said is true, then Itachi is truly already dead. And I have died a long time ago. Sasuke, you are the true pride of our Clan and the only surviving member left. Itachi left everything else to you. I also leave everything else in your hands. Although I am a reanimated shinobi right now, it is still my soul that is trapped in this body. Just as I am proud of Itachi, Sasuke, as you stand before me right now I can truly say from the bottom of my heart that I am truly proud of you. Both of my sons had the courage to do what I could not. Both of my sons had the will to bear the heavy burden of their father and their Clan. There's nothing left for me to say except this. I am proud of you. And as your father, I love you, my son. Quickly seal me away so that I may be with your mother and brother."

His body involuntarily moved as he reengaged Sasuke in a fierce clash of hand to hand combat. Sasuke dodged, blocked, punched, and kicked as he successfully created some distance from Fugaku. He stood atop a boulder looking down at his reanimated father, a single teardrop fell down the side of his cheek. "Father, you don't have to worry. Leave the rest to me. I understand now. What a Clan is. What a village is. What bonds are. What love and hatred is. I will carry on the burden of the Uchiha Clan and rise above their darkness and truly restore their honor." Sasuke focused his Mangekyo on Fugaku and said, "Amaterasu!"

He widened his eyes in shock at what happened next. Instead of Fugaku being lit aflame by the black fire, Fugaku had instead activated his own Mangekyo and used Amaterasu to counter. Furrowing his brow Sasuke whispered to himself, "Father also has the Mangekyo and can use Amaterasu?"

Five shuriken flew in his direction which he expertly deflected using his sword of Kusanagi and then made a dash straight for Fugaku.

Swish!

He swung his sword only for Fugaku to block with a kunai. Sasuke immediately channeled his Chidori into his sword greatly increasing its cutting power and cut right through Fugaku's kunai. Just before he could cut Fugaku down he backflipped out of the way as another Fugaku attacked from beneath the ground.

"So father can also use the Shadow Clone. I was too young back then to know exactly what abilities father was capable of. After spending all this time fighting father I know that he's not as strong as Itachi. The only reason Itachi was sealed away so quickly was because Izaya, Naruto, and Killer Bee assisted. But of all the things possible I never imagined that father would also possess the Mangekyo Sharingan."

He stared at Fugaku while contemplating his next move only for his intuition telling him something was off.

Boom!

A giant explosion destroyed the ground where Sasuke was just standing as a figure held Sasuke by the arm successfully dragging him out of the blast radius just in time. That figure channeled their chakra into Sasuke dispelling the effects of a powerful Genjutsu on him prompting Sasuke to open his eyes wide in shock. "Genjutsu? Impossible, father was able to cast a Genjutsu on me? But not even big brother's Tsukiyomi works on me!"

Thud.

As he landed on the ground once more he took notice of the person who just saved him and widened his eyes in surprise. "Sakura?"

She let out a breath of relief. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine...But what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the field hospital?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright. I finished healing those with serious injuries. The other medics can take care of the others. I also finished healing Guy. I was informed of the plan Kakashi-sensei implemented so I came to get you since it's your turn to rest."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment but ultimately nodded his head noting his low chakra reserves. He had already expended a lot of chakra after fighting Itachi and he had Izaya send him to fight Fugaku right after without rest. The main reason why he hadn't tried harder to seal away his father earlier was because he still wanted to speak to him. The downside was that the battlefield was chaotic enough to cost him more chakra than he would have liked. Turning back to face Fugaku he was careful not to let his guard down while saying, "Sakura...Thanks."

Her cheeks flushed pink for a moment before returning to normal as she simply nodded in response.

At this moment Fugaku made eye contact with Sasuke once more only for Sasuke to feel something off so he quickly gathered his chakra saying, "Release!" He was instantly freed from Fugaku's Genjutsu and came to an understanding as he thought, it's just like Itachi's Tsukiyomi ability. I was caught in the Tsukiyomi once but since we're blood related I have a higher chance of breaking free. The power of father's Mangekyo Genjutsu is weaker than Itachi's Tsukiyomi. He caught me in it the first time because I was unaware of its power. Now that I'm aware of it I can break free of its control. I'm not exactly sure what kind of Genjutsu it is but since it stems from the Mangekyo it'll be tricky to deal with if anyone gets caught.

Fugaku silently nodded in approval at Sasuke and Sakura. "You there. Young girl. Good timing. Thank you for saving my son from my earlier attack."

Sakura widened her eyes at the revelation of Fugaku's words as she now knew that this reanimated shinobi was Sasuke's father. Fugaku turned to Sasuke and said, "Now that you've been hit with my Mangekyo's Genjutsu ability once it shouldn't have much of an effect on you anymore. You are blood related so you can feel when you're being affected. Others however cannot. This Genjutsu ability is called Amatsukami. It shares its name with Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyo power but mine is much weaker. It requires me to make brief eye contact with my opponent and lets me place them under a powerful suggestive Genjutsu controlling all of their senses for five seconds. There is also a five second interval before I can utilize this technique again. I advise someone fight me at long range and keep me at bay to stall me until you finish your rest Sasuke. I can tell your chakra reserves are getting low."

Swish!

Kakashi arrived next to Sasuke and Sakura at this moment. "Guy is back to fight Might Duy so go ahead and rest Sasuke, I'll stall Fugaku until you return."

Sasuke stood completely still for a moment in contemplation but ultimately agreed. "Alright. This may be a selfish request of mine but I would like to be the one to defeat my father." After he confirmed that Kakashi agreed to his request he took off with Sakura to the nearby field hospital. Sakura began dressing the wounds on Sasuke's body as he sat completely still not knowing what to say. The mood in the tent became a bit awkward as the only sounds were the ones made from Sakura shuffling around and grabbing various medical tools. It wasn't long before Sakura finished patching up Sasuke's wounds and started putting everything away. She broke the silence between them first. "I'm all done Sasuke-kun. Just get some sleep and rest. I'll be back every half-hour to check on you and restore your chakra."

Just as she was about to leave the room Sasuke felt internally confused so he said, "Wait."

His one word caused Sakura to immediately halt her footsteps. She slowly turned around to face Sasuke once more. "Is there something else you need Sasuke-kun?"

"Aren't you going to say anything about me leaving Konoha for the past four years? You don't have anything to say to me about how I treated you and Naruto all this time?"

Sakura's facial expression became a bit pained as she listened to Sasuke but in the end she shook her head. "A long time ago I was pretty useless. All I did was talk and complain. I spoke about a lot of things and said a lot of nonsense that I couldn't back up with my own strength. I always relied on you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. Then, one day someone gave me a wakeup call. They forced me to reexamine myself and face the truth that I was all talk and no action. They taught me that it was okay to be weak but not okay to remain weak. After realizing my situation I resolved myself to never be that scared, helpless, and useless girl ever again. I don't want to see you or anyone get hurt in front of me and be unable to do anything about it. I've felt what that was like in the past. Never again will I go back to that. I refuse to be so useless. So even though it hurt to see you leave I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I wouldn't have been able to stop you anyways. I realize how foolish I was back then. I don't have the right to criticize you for your actions Sasuke. I'm just glad that you're back now. I've trained and worked really hard to get to where I am right now and I'm still going to work even harder. Right now my power is only good enough to remain standing right behind you and Naruto. But I promise that one day I'll be able to stand beside you both! And Sasuke-kun, I never stopped believing in you. Even when you were gone for those four years I never blamed you."

Sasuke stared at Sakura unsure of what to feel and what to say. Eventually he put on an apologetic expression as he recalled the memory of what Izaya once said to him when they conversed atop the head of the Fourth Hokage's stone face.

**Flash Back**

"...Honestly I'm surprised that those two even want to talk to me still after everything that's happened."

"Surprised that they still want to hold onto their bonds with you? Don't underestimate those two. One is a serious blockhead who is too straightforward for his own good. The other is hopelessly and blindly in love..."

"Well, even if it seems a bit naive of her, she has never given up on you. She has always continued to believe in you and everything she does is done with great passion and vigor and hope…"

"...I think you can travel without being too worried about such complicated things like what a village is and what a Clan is. Take it slow Sasuke. Take your time to think about such things. Come up with your own answer. See for yourself what the world is like...When it gets complicated, talk to the yellow haired straightforward one. He's sure to give you the most ridiculous but yet simple answer and keep you grounded. When you feel that you're wallowing in the dark again, go see the pink haired blindly in love one. You don't even have to say anything to her yet she'll take care of you with great love and attention. She'll just be happy that you're in her presence. And I think that kind of comforting silence will help light up your darkness. And when you feel like you do want to talk about complicated matters, I guess I'm the one you're stuck with, ay Sasuke?"

**End Flashback **

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stood in front of her. He lightly touched the bandaged areas where Sakura patched him up and thought to himself, guess Izaya was right. Literally right, he said internally as he recalled how just a few moments ago Sakura really did just patch him up in complete and utter silence. After a moment of silence between him and Sakura in close proximity he finally mustered the will to say, "Sakura. I'm sorry. I guess I made you and the others worry. I've finally decided. I'm returning to Team 7."

Sakura's body trembled at Sasuke's words as she unconsciously shed some tears. She didn't know why the simple sentence of hearing Sasuke returning to Team 7 made her feel so happy. Sasuke on the other hand felt a bit panicked as he wasn't expecting such a reaction from Sakura so he didn't really know what he should do. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Sakura stepped forward and embraced him in a tight hug since he didn't have to think about what action to take anymore. He was a bit surprised as what he thought was going to be an awkward hug turned out to be nice and comforting even though the one who seemed to be the one needing comforting was Sakura. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura and lightly hugged her back. I suppose this isn't so bad, he said to himself.

**888 **

A large desert filled with sparkling sand and large tall rock formations painted a scene that would have been pleasing to the eyes if not for the constant sounds of screaming and the smell of blood and death in the air as two sides of shinobi clashed in what looked more like a one sided massacre than an actual battle. On one side stood the members of the Fourth Division along with the Kazekage Gaara, the Tsuchikage Onoki, and Clone Naruto while on the other side stood the Third Raikage A, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu, and the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

Onoki, Gaara, and Naruto were thinking of the best strategy to take when finally Hiruzen arrived on the scene. Onoki let out a relieved sigh and said, "Third Hokage you're finally here. With Naruto's help we managed to seal away the Second Tsuchikage Mu already."

Without wanting to delay the situation any further they began filling Hiruzen in on what the current situation was. Naruto chimed in and said, "Please Lord Third, let me face Jiraiya-sensei. As his student it is my duty to stop him."

Hiruzen took a moment to take in Naruto's incredible transformation as he looked at Naruto's Nine Tails chakra cloak mentally thinking, Lord Fourth, your son has grown up splendidly. He has even managed to learn how to control the power of the Nine Tails.

Gaara spoke up snapping Hiruzen out of his mental thoughts. "Do you have any suggestions Third Hokage?"

Hiruzen nodded as he immediately came up with a plan. "Here's what we'll do. Naruto, we shall leave Jiraiya to you. Kazekage, Tsuchikage, you both go and subdue the Third Raikage. His defense, speed, and power are too great. Only incredibly powerful Wind Ninjutsu can cause him some light injuries, but with Onoki's Particle Style it won't matter how great his defense is. Kazekage, you can counter the Third Raikage's speed with your ability to manipulate sand granting you a much wider range to help capture and hold him down. Work with the other shinobi to corner the Raikage to give Onoki the chance to defeat him with his Particle Style. I will deal with the Second Mizukage."

The three of them nodded after hearing Hiruzen's plan and immediately separated.

Swish!

Just as Jiraiya launched a powerful Fire Style Ninjutsu at the shinobi alliance Naruto appeared and destroyed it utilizing the powerful force generated from a Rasengan. Jiraiya immediately widened his eyes in shock as he stared at the person in front of him. "N-Naruto? Is that you?" He asked almost not believing his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Mn. Sensei, I'm here now."

"I see. I see! Hahahaha! I see! Naruto! I've been waiting for you to come and stop me. What is that form of yours? Is that the power of the Nine Tails?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the excited face of his old master. Even if his master was currently being controlled by the enemy he was glad that he got to see his master once more. "Pervy Sage, I was finally able to learn how to control the Nine Tails chakra. This is my chakra mode-dattebayo. I got to meet my mom Kushina and my dad, the Fourth Hokage. They both helped me learn to control the Nine Tails."

Jiraiya widened his eyes in shock when he heard that Naruto was able to meet both Kushina and Minato. "Oh? So Minato was able to seal a small portion of his consciousness along with his chakra in the seal. Hahaha! I knew you would be able to control the Nine Tails chakra one day. Naruto, I can rest at ease now. I know you'll be able to stop me."

Naruto nodded. "Sensei, I met Nagato."

Jiraiya's facial expression softened with a complicated look in his eyes. "Nagato...So you two met. I knew you both would one day meet after I had failed to stop him."

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry. Although Konoha suffered some heavy damage it was salvageable. Also, in the end Nagato was able to come to terms with his pain and find peace with himself."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto in deep contemplation and smiled with relief. "Mn. Naruto, I knew you were the one. I've already died. And from the looks of it now there is nothing more I can teach you. You have overcome many difficult obstacles. There may only be more difficult obstacles ahead, but I believe in you. My body is not under my control so quickly stop me and seal me away."

Naruto nodded with confidence. "Never going back on my word and never giving up. That is my ninja way! Don't worry sensei, leave it to me!"

Bang!

Jiraiya and Naruto dashed at one another with incredible speed and power. After several exchanges of Taijutsu with neither coming out on top both Jiraiya and Naruto shouted at the same time, "Big Ball Rasengan!" Two giant blue spheres of massive violent rotating powers of energy clashed into one another causing a large explosion that kicked up a powerful force of wind, sand, and debris into the air. The force generated also knocked them both back a good distance away from each other. Just as Jiraiya landed on his feet he placed his hands together and shouted, "Hair Needle Senbon!" His long white hair stretched taut and became extremely sharp as they fired away at great speed towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly recalled his training with Haku and the time Haku spent teaching him some Wind Ninjutsu which he was thankful for in this moment. He quickly weaved the hand signs of Tiger, Bird, Boar, Rat, and clapped his hands shouting, "Wind Style Air Cannon Jutsu!" After taking in a deep breath he exhaled an incredibly powerful force of air that easily repelled the hair needles from Jiraiya's Jutsu and continued to make its way towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya jumped into the air to dodge the blast of air cannon as he looked at the now destroyed area where he was at. "Naruto! Not bad! You actually learnt some Ninjutsu other than the Rasengan!"

Just as Jiraiya turned to look back at Naruto he widened his eyes in shock seeing a violently spinning Rasengan that was shaped like a wind shuriken releasing a high pitched noise. What is that? He thought. Naruto looked at his old master with sadness in his eyes as he said, "Jiraiya-sensei, this is my new Jutsu I developed called Wind Style Rasenshuriken. Leave the rest to me."

Jiraiya smiled as he listened to Naruto and watched as the Rasenshuriken approach his body in the air. Just before he was hit Jiraiya let out his last words. "Yeah...Naruto, I've left everything to you a long time ago. I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am right now. The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto…Your story is only beginning and it'll only get better from here on out. I know it…"

BOOM!

Just as Jiriaya finished speaking his last words he was hit by Naruto's Rasenshuriken causing a gigantic explosion to occur before dissipating. The sealing corps immediately sealed Jiraiya away before he could regenerate while Naruto stood on the side in silence for a moment. He thought back to the prophecy that the great toad elder had predicted for him. Toad gramps said I'd meet an octopus that'd help me out. He said that I'd be given the sealing formula dad left behind for me and that I'd be forced to fight someone important to me. He also told me that I'd meet an old friend of his from long ago but he couldn't see much because it was too dark. According to the elder the darkness could be due to him being unable to predict any further or it could mean something ominous...Anyways, Bee must of been the octopus talked about and I already received dad's sealing formula for the Nine Tails. Fighting someone important to me must have been Jiraiya-sensei.

Hiruzen, Onoki, and Gaara arrived by Naruto's side at this moment having also successfully seal away the Third Raikage and the Second Mizukage. This snapped Naruto out of his thoughts as he bowed deeply in respect to his late master. After the Fourth Division counted their losses and reorganized their formation they immediately set out to the aid of the other Divisions.

It was also at this moment that deep within an unknown area in a dark cave sat Kabuto who clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What to do. I never expected that so many of my valuable pawns would be sealed away so quickly. Itachi, Nagato, Mu, Gengetsu, the Third Raikage, Rasa, Jiraiya, Kagami, half of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, and others. I suppose I'll bring out that card...Heh-Hehehe-Hahahaha!" Kabuto moved a white stone piece on the board as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"I went through a lot of trouble and effort and was incredibly lucky to find this shinobi's DNA. With him around it won't matter if you sealed away the reanimated shinobi. It'll take some time to prepare his full body but once it's done he'd out to give the Alliance a headache to deal with."


	53. Ashina Uzumaki

**AN: Another chapter up today! I've been busy finalizing my trip plans. And, turns out my friend wants to travel as well so after this trip, I'll be leaving again for about half-a-month at the end of January. I don't want to leave you guys with a super long hiatus so I'm doing my best to have some chapters written and prepared beforehand. As always, thanks for reading! **

**War Recap:**

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and reanimated shinobi.**

**Second Division: Hanabi and Kimimaro in Second Division. Kurotsuchi is Captain, Izaya is named Vice Captain.**

**Third Division: Kakashi, Haku, Guy, Sakura, and Sasuke in this division are currently facing off against the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as Might Duy, Fugaku, and Tobirama.**

**Fourth Division: Battlefield Won!**

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Naruto, Bee, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo are traveling together.**

* * *

Chapter 53

_Second Division_

A cold breeze blew through the air as the temperature in the surrounding area dropped to 12 degrees celsius. White snow blanketed the landscape as many in the Shinobi Alliance lightly shivered from the new frosty climate. Hanabi was currently standing outside the tent of HQ for her shift on guard duty with a large warm fur coat draped over her shoulders to keep her warm as she pondered to herself. The war started on October 6th but it's already December 9th. The Fourth Division successfully defeated Jiraiya and the previous Four Kage so they had immediately set out to provide reinforcements for the First, Second, and Third Division battlefields. With their aid the war has slowly begun to tip in favor of the Alliance.

The First Division was alleviated of a great deal of pressure and the Third Division was able to seal away the remaining Four Ninja Swordsmen. All that's left is sealing away Might Duy, Uchiha Fugaku, and the Second Hokage Tobirama. They were a bit trickier to deal with due to the new variable of a large White Zetsu unit joining in the battle, but the situation was still manageable. As for us, the Second Division, the reanimated Fu, Torune, Chiyo, and Konan have already been successfully sealed away. All that's left is to seal away Hanzo which Lord Fifth Hokage is dealing with right now. The White Zetsu here have mostly been dealt with thanks to Izaya. As she thought of Izaya she started to pout and frown a little. It was at that moment that Hinata, who was also on guard duty alongside Hanabi, noticed her pouting facial expression and let out a small laugh.

Hanabi hearing Hinata laugh to herself turned around and said, "What's so funny?"

Hinata's cheeks turned pink as she was caught and smiled sheepishly. "N-Nothing!"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes unconvinced. "Liar. Spill."

Hinata let out a sigh of defeat. "Ahem. It's just that you were pouting. And you only pout like that when you're thinking of Izaya."

It was now Hanabi's turn to have her cheeks flush pink as she realized her sister Hinata found her out. "D-Do I really pout like that when I think of him?"

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Yup. You do that when you think of him and you usually always say how he's probably doing something stupid and dangerous all by himself. You then complain about how he never brings you along and-" Before Hinata could finish Hanabi rushed over and placed her hand over Hinata's lips. "O-Okay! I got it. No need to spill out my secrets. Jeez...I mean sure I know he's capable but can't he be a bit more aware of how worried I am when he leaves so suddenly and is gone for days on end."

Hinata chuckled as she said, "You're pouting again."

Hanabi stood back on her spot and turned her back to Hinata grumbling softly to herself. "Hmpf. It can't be helped though. It was his 17th birthday 6 days ago but he hasn't been back for nearly two weeks…Even though we're at war I at least wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. Even if it would only be a small and short event."

Hinata's facial expression softened as she too shared a similar sentiment with Hanabi. She wanted to celebrate Naruto's birthday with him but because of the things going on in the war Naruto wasn't ever in one spot too long. She stared at Hanabi's back for a moment before attempting to console her. "It can't be helped Hanabi. Izaya is an invaluable asset to the Alliance. He's so skilled that everyone was incredibly shocked at how he single handedly defeated over 3000 White Zetsu in under 20 minutes with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. In fact, people have even been saying that his speed and skill is on par with the Fourth Hokage's. They even started calling Izaya Konoha's White Flash. Some even call him by the moniker of The Blind Warrior. Even Maro has a title that people have been calling him by as Bone Demon Kimimaro."

Hanabi let out a soft sigh in defeat but smiled in the end. "Right. Konoha's White Flash…" She couldn't help but be happy that everyone had acknowledged the strength and skill her boyfriend possessed. She continued to smile at the fact that Izaya was truly hers and hers alone. Hinata continued where she left off. "Anyways, due to Izaya's plan in defeating the reanimated shinobi and his help in suppressing the White Zetsu army the Second Division has been able to breathe more easily now. With most of the reanimated shinobi sealed in this area it makes sense that HQ would assign Izaya the mission of searching for the location of Kabuto. He comes back every now and then to report his new findings. Maybe he'll be coming back soon. So don't feel too down Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded her head in silent agreement. At this moment both Hanabi and Hinata lifted up their heads to see Tsunade return to camp proudly. A shinobi from the second division went up to her and asked, "Lord Fifth Hokage, you've returned?!"

Tsunade nodded triumphantly. "Mn. Hanzo has been successfully sealed away. All that's left are the few remaining White Zetsu and we'll clean up this area of battle. Then we can provide aid to the remaining First and Third Division. That'll only leave Madara and Kabuto."

"WHOOO!"

"YEAH!"

"Alright!"

Celebratory shouts and cheers could be heard all around as the mood of the Second Division camp instantly went up. Neji walked over to where Hanabi and Hinata were with Kai right behind him. Hanabi taking notice said, "Is it time to change shifts already?"

Kai stepped forward with a smile and responded, "That's right. Neji and I will be taking over for you both. Get some rest Hanabi."

Neji sighed and slightly shook his head knowing that Kai still hadn't given up on chasing after Hanabi even though everyone in camp knew by now that Hanabi and Izaya were together. Hinata quickly walked forward and pulled Hanabi away with her as she said, "Thanks! We'll leave things here to the both of you then!"

Hanabi smiled at her older sister's quick thinking and simply let herself get dragged away so she didn't have to deal with Kai. It's not that she didn't like Kai or anything, but he was rather annoyingly persistent. No matter how she rejected his advances he still came back in the end. Just as Hinata and Hanabi made their way back to their tents they both stopped in their tracks at the sight of the person up ahead. Hanabi let go of Hinata's hand and nodded with her head encouragingly. "Go ahead Hinata. Looks like Naruto's waiting for you."

Hinata slightly blushed but nodded her head sheepishly. "Sorry Hanabi." She then rushed off to meet Naruto leaving Hanabi standing by her tent all alone. "Jeez. Look at her, she's so happy just seeing Naruto. That Naruto is probably just a clone too. Well...At least they've been able to get a lot closer during the war." She briefly thought of Izaya before she blushed and shook her head. "I definitely do not act like Hinata when I see that idiot...Nope...Definitely not. I think...I hope. Maybe. Ugh…" She slowly gripped the necklace that Izaya had given her a long time ago. Even though he said he'd be back for it, in the end he decided to let her keep it.

"Idiot. Hurry back already." She whispered softly to herself before walking into the warmth of her cozy tent away from the biting cold outside.

**888**

_Third Division_

Boom! Bang! Boom!

At this moment Haku was locked in a fierce battle against Tobirama as they both unleashed a barrage of incredibly powerful Water Ninjutsu against the other. Haku had the edge as he was currently in Sage Mode which gave his Ninjutsu even more power. Through their battle they had drastically transformed the terrain around them into one of a watery lake from the use of their overbearing Jutsus. Haku quickly did a backflip and dodged a barrage of shuriken before quickly placing his hand on the water's surface shouting, "Sage Art: Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!"

He watched Tobirama expertly dodge in the air and prepare an attack to counter but this caused Haku to smirk as he finally succeeded in luring the Second Hokage into his trap. He formed the hand sign Seal of Confrontation and said, "Sage Art: Ice Style Crystal Ice Mirror Jutsu!" Two mirrors appeared at once. One behind Tobirama's retreating form and another right next to himself. Haku quickly slashed out with a Sage powered Wind Style through the mirror successfully splitting Tobirama's body in half who praised, "Good moves! Your skills are first class amongst shinobi! Quickly seal me away!"

Haku nodded and quickly placed his hands in front of him. "Sage Art: Ice Style Ice Prison Jutsu!" A frosty block of ice quickly froze Tobirama's reanimated body preventing it from reforming. After a few minutes the sealing corps arrived on scene and successfully sealed away the Second Hokage. Haku finally let out a long sigh of relief and released his Sage Mode as he walked back to the Third Division's camp. As he was walking around several people stood up and greeted him.

"Welcome back Silent Killer!"

"Frost Needle, great work!"

"Yeah, great work Frost Needle!"

"Thousand Needles! I heard you successfully defeated the Second Hokage! Awesome work!"

Haku's cheeks flushed red as he simply nodded and continued to quickly walk away in silence wanting to escape from the embarrassment he felt. After all these months of battle people started calling him Frost Needle Haku or Thousand Needles Haku from his use of his senbon needle throwing skills against the unexpected White Zetsu Army that attacked them a while ago. Not only that, but he also utilized the Silent Killing technique to get rid of a lot of the White Zetsus during the night prompting people to call him Silent Killer Haku. Unfortunately it didn't stop there. During his battle against the Second Hokage for all these months people also started calling him Haku of the Ice Style or Ocean Sage Haku for his prowess in using the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai and his ability to enter Sage Mode to boost the strength of his Water Ninjutsu. He finally breathed out a sigh of relief once he made it to the main tent where Kakashi, Sasuke, Guy, and Sakura were.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Haku's embarrassed facial expression and said, "What's the matter? You successfully defeated and sealed away the Second Hokage. That's an impressive feat, Haku of the Ice Style. Or perhaps you prefer Ocean Sage Haku?"

Guy quickly placed his hands over his mouth as he attempted not to laugh while Haku's face turned even redder. Sakura lightly punched Sasuke's arm and said, "Sasuke-kun, stop teasing Haku. Besides, I recall that people also started calling you Demon Eye Sasuke. Or maybe you prefer the one when they call you Sasuke of the Sharingan. No, maybe you like it when the girls call you Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke's cheeks also turned slightly pink from embarrassment at Sakura's comment so he quickly looked away and coughed, trying to change the topic. "Ahem. Shouldn't we discuss what we're going to do now?"

Kakashi let out a soft sigh. "Haku, Sasuke, don't be bothered about the titles people are calling you guys by. It's actually not so bad. It means you've both made a name for yourselves amongst your fellow shinobi peers and have been recognized as belonging to a different class of shinobi."

Haku finally reigned in his emotions and said, "What do you mean by belonging to a different class of shinobi?"

"Well, it essentially means that you've been classified by the shinobi world as a ninja who is stronger and more dangerous than the average ninja. For example, The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They are so named do to the world recognizing their strength as being a cut above the rest. And it's kind of true, after all they did do a considerable amount of damage to the Division. Another example would be the Fourth Hokage. He earned the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash for his unmatched speed and agility. In the last Great Ninja War he was such a famous shinobi with a strength that was recognized by the entire world that a-flee-on-sight order was given to anyone who saw the Fourth Hokage on the battlefield. And, in truth the Fourth really was a shinobi with strength far above the rest. So for both you and Sasuke to be given titles and nicknames amongst the rest of the division means they have recognized that your strengths are a cut above the rest."

Guy chimed in at this moment as well nodding in agreement with Kakashi. "That's right. The fact that Sasuke has been given the moniker of Demon Eye and that Haku has been given the moniker of Ocean Sage means that you both are now in a class of shinobi that stands above the rest. You both would easily be ranked as S-rank level shinobi in battle prowess. Don't forget, even Kakashi has a title that has been recognized by the world of shinobi."

Sakura nodded as she recalled Kakashi's title and said, "That's right, Kakashi-sensei is also called The Copy Ninja!"

Kakashi felt his cheeks ting a bit of pink at that name and quickly steered the conversation away. "Anyways, that's all it is. So don't feel too embarrassed about such things. The reason why they give you such titles is not only because they recognize your individual strength, but it also helps them cope with the current war situation. You see, people have an innate feeling of safety and security when they fight alongside someone well-known or famous. They feel their confidence and motivation increase and this is a great help to their psyche. In battle the state of one's psyche is incredibly important and can make up the difference between winning or losing or surviving and dying. But, enough about that. We've finally successfully sealed away Might Duy, Uchiha Fugaku, and the Second Hokage. We'll let everyone rest for 4 hours before we move out. I hear that the Second Division is just about to finish up their end of the battle so that only leaves the First Division. They seem to be managing their situation well and with the added might of us, the Third Division, the battle by the sea should be won in due time."

Guy nodded in agreement. Before anyone could do or say anything else a huge earthquake shook the entire campground greatly alarming everyone in the Third Division. Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku quickly ran outside to take a look at what was happening and were greatly shocked to see a giant 20 meter bear and a giant 18 meter lizard wreaking havoc over the area.

"What's going on? Where did these creatures come from?" Guy said in confusion.

Just before the bears claw was going to swipe down and kill a group of shinobi Haku immediately activated his Ice Style Crystal Wall Jutsu to block the attack. Sasuke quickly jumped in the air and arrived near the giant bear activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. A purple skeletal frame appeared around his body as a thick skeletal fist swung out striking the bear in the face and knocking it back several meters away. Sakura also jumped in front of a group of shinobi and thrust out her palm upwards successfully stopping the stomping feet of the giant lizard before it could crush the members of the Third Division. She pulled back her right fist and concentrated her power before punching out and shouting, "SHHAANNAAROOO!" The lizard flew back a few dozens of meters from the force of Sakura's powerful punch and knocked right into the giant bear causing it to fall down again.

At that moment a figure appeared in front of the two giant creatures causing everyone to be completely shocked. Haku spoke out first as he was greatly confused. "L-Lord Second? But how? I'm certain I sealed you away. There's no way my senses in Sage Mode were unable to detect whether you were a clone or not!"

Tobirama nodded and quickly said, "It's true. You sealed me away. But the enemy has reanimated a very skilled shinobi. Listen to me, you must all go and guard the other sealed reanimated shinobi immediately! The one the enemy has reanimated is called Uzumaki Ashina! He was the first Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan and the most skilled Fuinjutsu user to have ever lived! He can easily undo the sealing techniques you all placed on the defeated reanimated shinobi! You must not let him get to them!"

BOOM!

A large wind of dust and debris kicked up in the area as Guy and Kakashi stood a few dozens of meters away opposite of Ashina and Tobirama. The moment the two giant creatures appeared the two seasoned Jonin duo immediately had a bad feeling and had rushed out of the campsite to scope the area while Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura dealt with the creatures. They had run into Ashina and immediately engaged him in a fierce fight preventing him from unsealing anyone else and forced him back by Tobirama's side.

Ashina quickly formed the Summoning Jutsu causing four large clouds of white smoke to appear and dissipate revealing a giant dragon 25 meters tall, a giant snake 20 meters long, a giant chimera 18 meters tall that looked like a half lion half snake creature, and a giant black boar 15 meters tall with thick muscles and two large tusks. Including the giant bear and giant lizard there was a total of six giant beasts that stood with imposing might. Everyone in the Third Division immediately faltered and felt an enormous pressure bearing down on them.

Noticing the situation turning bad Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly dashed out in front and said, "Summoning Jutsu!"

POOF!

Three white clouds of smoke appeared revealing a giant purple snake named Aoda, the giant frame of Katsuyu, and the figure of a huge terrifying looking shark who was precisely Nade. Haku looked down and was surprised that it wasn't Mazu he summoned. "Nade! So it's you this time instead of Mazu."

In a deep, dark, and devilish voice Nade replied, "Of course. He's always trying to hog the show wanting to come out instead. I had to scold him how he hasn't once let Dako or I respond to your summon yet. So who're the unlucky fellows?" Nade furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows as he stared at the six summons in front of him and the two reanimated shinobi nearby.

"Nade, those two down there are reanimated shinobi. They're called Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of the village I'm from. The other one is called Uzumaki Ashina. He's a powerful Fuinjutsu user and the one who summoned these 6 creatures." Nade stared interestingly at the 6 creatures and the two reanimated shinobi before nodding his head. "I see. Not bad, not bad. I sense powerful chakra from those two reanimated shinobi. And his summons are pretty unique. Alright kid I'll help you out. It's been awhile since I've stretched my fins in the outside world."

The 6 creatures immediately rushed forward beginning their attack. Aoda and Sasuke quickly engaged in a fierce battle against Ashina's summoned snake and chimera whilst Sakura and Katsuyu fought against the summoned lizard and bear from before. Nade remained unmoved as a giant boar and giant dragon rushed straight at him. He simply took a deep breath in and shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Grand Pool Explosion Jutsu!" Just as the dragon and boar came within 5 meters of Nade he opened his mouth and released a giant torrent of water that instantly engulfed everything within 50 meters of him before all the water rose into the air creating a giant 200 meter long, wide, and deep floating aquarium.

Everyone in the surrounding area instantly widened their eyes in disbelief at the display of such powerful Water Ninjutsu, even Haku didn't believe what he was seeing. "Th-This is the power of Heavenly Sage Mode?" Haku exclaimed in shock.

Nade simply laughed. "Hahahaha! That's right kid! This is the kind of power that everyone at Ryuga-Jo Palace has been trying to train you to acquire. The truth is, I haven't achieved perfect Heavenly Sage Mode yet. Only Owatatsumi, the ruler of Ryuga-Jo Palace is a perfect Heavenly Sage. The power of a perfect Heavenly Sage is even greater than this. You can tell when someone has become a perfect Heavenly Sage when a unique cloak of chakra is emitted from their body. As you can see I don't have anything like that. But, even as an imperfect Heavenly Sage I'm no pushover."

Haku simply remained silent in continued shock for a few moments longer before he snapped out of his stupor. "Nade! If I knew you had this kind of power I would have summoned you to help me fight against Lord Second a long time ago!"

"Heh, well kid, maybe it wasn't so bad that you didn't summon us to help you out in that fight. I can tell that the guy you call Lord Second is pretty tough. And I can tell that you got much stronger since we last met. So even though it might have taken you longer to beat him, the tradeoff was that you got insanely stronger. This is beneficial on your road to becoming a Heavenly Sage."

At this moment the dragon and the boar could no longer hold their breath and drowned disappearing in a puff of smoke prompting the giant water aquarium to dissipate. Sasuke and Sakura also finished their fight against their summoning opponents as well and regrouped next to Haku. Just as everyone turned their attention to Tobriama and Ashina, both reanimated shinobi pooled their chakra together before Ashina placed his hands on the ground and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" A gigantic cloud of white smoke larger than all others appeared at this moment.

Nade immediately widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "Impossible! No...Incredible! To think that that reanimated shinobi had a summoning contract connected to this devil!"

Haku immediately felt worried after hearing what Nade said. "Nade, what is it? I don't even see his summoning?" Just as Haku finished his sentence Aoda screamed in pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke prompting Sasuke to jump onto Katsuyu's head next to Sakura.

"What happened?" Sasuke said in alarm.

Nade quickly chimed in. "Oi, little girl on the slugs head. You better recall your summoning and get on top of my back. I'm afraid only I will be able to survive this."

Sakura immediately did as Nade suggested and jumped onto Nade's back along with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Guy. Not a moment later a large pool of water erupted from beneath the ground spanning for 500 meters in all directions and continued rising. Haku widened his eyes in shock and alarm. "NADE! The Alliance members!"

Nade narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Alright! Leave it to me!" He quickly swiped out his fins and shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Grand Shark Precession Jutsu!" Thousands upon thousands of small water bubbles in the shape of a shark immediately swam forth and swallowed as many members of the Third Division as they could safely keeping them away from the torrent of the gigantic whirlpool in the area and also avoiding large sharp teeth-like protrusions that stuck out and swirled around with the whirlpool. The entire ordeal lasted for a total of 5 minutes before the giant whirlpool disappeared in a puff of smoke. This also caused all the bubble sharks to dissipate and release the members of the Third Division that Nade was able to save.

Nade panted heavily trying to catch his breath since he was completely exhausted after the enormous amount of chakra he expended to protect his body and as many of the Third Division members as he possibly could. Haku frowned as he took a look around at the destruction caused by what just happened. He also had an apologetic look as he patted Nade's back comfortingly. "Nade, sorry to make you work so hard. Thanks for saving as many people as you did."

"Heh. Indeed you should be thanking me. That was a lot tougher than I thought. I never imagined that I'd ever run into that summoning ever again."

Kakashi frowned as he tried to make sense of everything that just happened and asked, "What was that? Didn't Ashina say Summoning Jutsu? Don't tell me that enormous pool of water with sharp protrusions sticking out of it was a summon?"

Nade lightly chuckled. "That's right. It's an incredibly ancient and old creature of the ocean. Its official name is Sokonashi. Truly a monster of the deep. We three guardians of the Ryuga-Jo Palace call it the devil of the ocean. What we faced just now was merely a small portion of its true size. I never imagined that a human could have actually signed a summoning contract with Sokonashi. But from the looks of it, it isn't a summon he can call very often. Seems he needs the help of someone else's chakra pool just to call a small piece of it to battle." Nade diverted his attention from Kakashi and back to Haku. "Kid, the first battle you summon me into and I had to face a real monster. I suppose the outside world really has gotten a bit more interesting. Anyways, I've spent too much chakra so I'll have to leave you. I took the liberty of securing the other reanimated shinobi you all sealed away. I sensed those two called Ashina and Tobirama go after them so I figured I'd thwart their plans. They disappeared from the area pretty quickly after that. Sorry I couldn't save everyone from the attack."

Haku shook his head and replied, "No Nade, you don't have to apologize. Without you we all might of been done for. You've done enough. Get some rest."

"Mn. Then off I go." With a puff of smoke Nade disappeared prompting Kakashi, Guy, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku to fall down and land on the wet ground. They all stared at the disoriented Third Division and frowned. Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Guy, Sasuke, Haku, go confirm and secure the sealed reanimated bodies that Nade grabbed for us. Sakura, go check on the Alliance members and heal the injured. I'll report to HQ and see what our next plan of action should be."

"Alright." Everyone responded before dashing off to complete their tasks. Kakashi quickly found the surviving members of the intelligence unit stationed with them and had them connect him to HQ. Shikamaru, Tsunade, and the Raikage immediately felt their minds connect to Kakashi's who said, "HQ, this is Hatake Kakashi. Reporting. We had just finished sealing away the last three reanimated shinobi Uchiha Fugaku, Might Duy, and Senju Tobirama when we were ambushed by a reanimated Uzumaki Ashina."

After hearing Ashina's name both Tsunade and the Raikage felt cold sweat drip down their back. Tsunade clenched her fist and asked, "Are you sure it was Uzumaki Ashina? As in the first Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan?"

Kakashi nodded and confirmed, "Yes. No doubt. It was Ashina who unsealed Lord Second Hokage and it was Lord Second who told us that it was Ashina. Lord Second also told us that we need to return and guard all sealed reanimated shinobi before Ashina gets to them and unseals them. Ashina summoned some sort of strange creature that was powerful enough to wipe out our location. Many of the members in our division suffered injuries and even death. It was thanks to Haku that anyone even ended up surviving."

Shikamaru noticed Tsunade and the Raikage's sour facial expression so he asked, "Excuse me, but who is this Ashina guy? I heard you all say that he's the Clan Head of the late Uzumaki Clan and he sounds like a problem considering he can undo our sealing techniques, but it shouldn't be too big a deal with how much more manpower we can lend out now. Right?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Shikamaru, Ashina is a bit different. He's incredibly dangerous. I would argue that he's even more of a threat than the Second Hokage. The reason is because he's the forefather of all of Konoha's Fuinjutsu. On top of that he has sealed away many dangerous and strange creatures throughout the years. As long as those creatures aren't dead yet he can summon them under his control. His individual skill as a shinobi is no lesser than that of the Second Hokage either. I heard a story from my grandfather, the First Hokage a long time ago that Ashina developed some extremely formidable Fuinjutsu and one shouldn't fight him too carelessly or they would end up losing their life. The Third Hokage might know more since he was a student of the First and the Second. Anyways, we need to deal with the problem of Ashina being able to undo the sealing of the already sealed shinobi."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Lord Second and Ashina have already left. I just received word from Haku who used Sage Mode to locate their chakra. They're headed to the area where Jiraiya and the previous Four Kage were defeated and sealed."

The Raikage frowned as he turned to Shikamaru and asked, "Well then, any plans?"

Shikamaru contemplated for a bit as he pieced together various bits of information before replying, "Here's what we should do. Kakashi, I know Sai is in your unit. His ability lets him remain mobile and seal away enemy shinobi. Kakashi, you're skilled in tracking others with your summonings and Haku can find them through Sage Mode. Sasuke's battle strength will also be needed. Leave Guy and Sakura in charge of the Third Division for now. They'll lead the Third Division towards the First Division battlefield while you, Haku, Sasuke, and Sai chase after Ashina and Lord Second. From our end the Second Division is almost done as well so we don't need as many shinobi stationed here. Lord Raikage, you, Kimimaro, and Neji should head out from our side and cutoff Ashina and Lord Second in a pincer attack. At this stage in the war it should be okay for you to make an appearance on the battlefield. Hopefully with this setup we'll be able to prevent Ashina from unsealing anymore reanimated shinobi at the same time successfully defeat both of them and seal them away for good. We'll also contact Lord Third Hokage and have him leave the First Division Battlefield to rendezvous with you all since he would probably have the most knowledge on how to defeat Ashina."

Everyone took a moment of silence to take in Shikamaru's plan before nodding in agreement. The Raikage stood up and prepared to head out as he said, "I'll get Kimimaro and Neji. We're heading out immediately. The war is close to being over. Once the First Division wins their battlefield it'll only be Madara and Kabuto left. We can't let Ashina unseal any of the reanimated shinobi or it'll only prolong this war."

As the mental link cutoff Kakashi left to relay the orders he received from HQ while the Raikage disappeared quickly bringing Kimimaro and Neji with him. An hour had passed since the mental meeting with Kakashi when a figure appeared inside the tent of HQ. Tsunade looked up from her seat a bit startled, but immediately calmed down as she took note of the familiar figure in the room. "Oi, Izaya, you've been taking off here and there. This time you've been gone for about two-weeks. At least Naruto and Bee give their reports of their location every few days. You should learn to do the same. Find anything on Kabuto?"

I turned to face Tsunade and put on a thoughtful look before replying, "Yes and no. I've found some clues of where he could be but haven't found him yet. I plan to do a thorough sweep of those locations soon but I do feel strongly about one location in particular."

"And that is?"

"Most likely...Kabuto is hiding within Ryuichi Cave."

Tsunade widened her eyes in shock as she exclaimed, "What?! Ryuichi Cave? Impossible! Are you telling me that he was accepted as a disciple of the White Snake Sage and entered that Sage Land? If that's the case then it'd be really hard to get to him."

I nodded at Tsunade's statement. "Indeed it'd be a bit tough to get to him. One can't simply walk into one of the legendary Sage Lands so it's actually the perfect hiding spot for Kabuto. I'll need some time to think about this further. I feel that it's highly possible for Kabuto to be hiding there but it isn't the only possibility. If I'm unable to discover Kabuto in any of the other locations I want to scope out then I'll think about trying my hand at Ryuichi Cave."

Tsunade let out a long sigh but nodded. "Very well. Sorry for the trouble, but we'll leave that to you Izaya."

Just as I was about to respond to Tsunade the entire Second Division campgrounds trembled and shook as a powerful wave of chakra erupted in the near distance.

BANG! BOOM! BANG!

Loud explosions went off all around the area. Tsunade and I quickly rushed outside of the tent and frowned at the sight in the near distance. Not too far away stood a battered Naruto and Killer Bee as they fought to catch their breath. Immediately Tsunade and I dashed out and arrived before both of them followed by Kurotsuchi, Hanabi, Hinata, Kai, and many others of the Second Division. Tsunade quickly began the process of healing Naruto and Bee as she asked, "What happened?! How did you both end up like this?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he responded, "Bee, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and I were all searching various old bases of Orochimaru's hoping to find Kabuto hiding in one of them but we ended up running into Madara along the way. After fighting for awhile Bee and I led the fight away so the other three wouldn't get caught up in the battle. He should be arriving soon."

No later than the last sentence Naruto spoke, a swirling distortion appeared about 300 meters away revealing Tobi completely unscathed with his Gunbai fan strung behind his back and six reanimated shinobi by his side. Everyone frowned and became extremely anxious at this moment. Tobi took a few steps forward and commanded, "Hand over the Eight and Nine Tails. I found them first. It's only right that they remain with me."

Tsunade scowled and was about to step forward to face him when I stood out instead. "Lord Fifth Hokage, don't. The six reanimated shinobi by his side are the previous Jinchuriki. No doubt they hold the power of the Tailed Beasts within them. On top of that, they each have one Sharingan and one Rinnegan so they probably have the powers of Nagato as well. We need you to stay back and heal Naruto and Bee. Until then I'll face him and discern his abilities."

Tsunade frowned and argued, "Just you? Are you insane? That is Uchiha Madara with six Jinchuriki that can undergo Tailed Beast transformation and they wield the power of the Rinnegan!"

Hanabi also protested, "Izaya! Stop trying to do everything on your own! Let us help!"

Kurotsuchi took this moment to chime in as well, "Oi, I know you're tough but even you can't take on six perfect Jinchuriki along with Madara!"

I turned around to face everyone and took a good look at the current group before shaking my head as I thought to myself, if Maro or the Raikage were here then they'd be of some help. Lord Fifth might be of some help but her role is currently better suited to healing Naruto and Bee. Hanabi has gotten stronger but I'm afraid something might go wrong in the fight…

I heard Kurotsuchi click her tongue as she said through gritted teeth, "You do realize that I'm the Captain of the Second Division don't you? You think we'd just get in the way, huh?"

Before anyone could continue to protest Tobi had Fu transform into the Seven Tails and fire a full powered Tailed Beast Bomb. This caused everyone's eyes to go wide in shock and tremble in fear as no one knew what to do in order to prevent being hit. I quickly weaved the signs for Snake, Horse, Rat, Ram and placed my hands out in front of me immediately erecting a space-time barrier saying, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu Guiding Thunder!" The Tailed Beast Bomb was instantly absorbed into the barrier seal and disappeared creating a giant explosion in the distance a few seconds later. I then returned my attention to everyone in the Second Division.

"I understand everyone's resolve to fight. I don't doubt anyone's ability nor their strength. But, for now I think the best strategy for us to use is to have everyone here watch me fight Madara and look for gaps in his attacks. Search for his patterns and find moments where you can counter. My skill set is the best to stall Madara and the Jinchuriki until Lord Fifth can get Naruto and Bee in fighting condition again."

I stared at everyone's frustrated facial expressions knowing that they all felt completely helpless and that the Tailed Beast Bomb from earlier further drove them into self demoralization. I shook my head in disapproval and shouted, "Who are you fighting this war for?!" My loud voice instantly shook everyone out of their own thoughts as I continued. "Do you think I'm purposely fighting alone? For what? Glory? I don't need such a vain thing like that. I am fighting so that I can protect the things that I hold dear! And I am fighting for the sake of the world! I hope you all haven't forgotten what you all are fighting for! Maybe you're fighting because you have a son or daughter at home that you wish to protect! Maybe you have a wife or husband you wish to protect! Maybe you fight for your village! Or Country! Or people! Maybe you fight for your own sense of justice! Maybe you fight for your friends! Whatever you are fighting for, don't forget it! Your efforts in the war are not any less than one single moment of any battle! Do what you can do, and leave what you can't do to your comrades! Am I not your comrade?!"

I watched as the eyes of every shinobi stationed here at the Second Division battlefield widen their eyes in realization that they had temporarily got caught up in the heat of the moment and forgot what they were fighting for. Instead, they were caught up in the feeling of wanting a hotblooded battle and to prove their worth, to prove that they were making an important difference in the war effort. Then, when faced against a Tailed Beast Bomb it made them doubt their worth. But after they listened to my scolding speech they recalled the very reason why they resolved themselves to fight against Madara.

I nodded my head in approval as everyone's mood became spirited again so I shouted once more, "Am I still not your comrade?"

"You are!" They shouted back.

"In all our battles together have I once forsaken any of you?"

"No!"

"Have you all forsaken me?!"

"No!"

"Have you all forsaken yourselves?!"

"No!"

"Then do you still consider me your Vice Captain?"

"Yes!"

"Then stand firm with your resolve and trust in your Vice Captain's judgement for I have not forsaken myself! And I have not forsaken any one of you! Understood?!"

"Yes!"

"Vice Captain we're counting on you!"

"You're Konoha's White Flash! We'll believe in you!"

"With Vice Captain on our side anything's possible!"

"Right! Vice Captain was the one who planned the defeat of the reanimated shinobi and defeated most of the White Zetsu Army on his own!"

"I can't believe we were so foolish thinking that it was all over just because of one Tailed Beast Bomb! I'll choose to believe in Vice Captain Izaya's words!"

Tsunade widened her eyes in amazement as she noted the complete turnaround of the Second Division's mood from earlier and smiled to herself.

Kurotsuchi just let out a defeated sigh. "Haaaaaaahhhhhh...Honestly, I know I said that I was the Captain but why do you sound more like the Captain right now?"

I gave her an awkward smile before standing in front of Hanabi who had a pained expression on her face. I gently placed both my palms on the side of her cheeks and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I promise that I'll come back to you." Before she could respond I dashed away and stood out between Tobi and the Second Division.

Tobi smirked as he said, "Well well well, The Lone Ninja...Karasuma Izaya. I hear that you've been called Konoha's White Flash and The Blind Warrior. Fitting titles. And quite the impressive speech you gave. I had hoped to break their spirit with that attack of mine. To think you'd be able to nullify the psychological effect it had. I think that it is time I kill you. You seem to be posing more of a problem than I originally anticipated."

I scoffed at Tobi's remark and spun a special kunai in my hand. "You have to have the skill first. So, shall we dance?"


	54. The God of Shinobi

**AN: Hey guys, it is Thanksgiving today! If you're in the U.S. that is. So I would like to say that I am thankful for everyone who has continued to stick with me and this story and to those who continue to support me. After this chapter is posted I will be traveling out of country for about 3-4 weeks so you might not get another update from me until late December or early January so thanks for understanding. Hope you all have a great Holiday! And for everyone who isn't celebrating Thanksgiving, I hope you all have a great Day! I now leave you with this chapter. **

**War Recap:**

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and Reanimated shinobi.**

**Second Division:**** Battlefield won. Tobi appears chasing after a worn Naruto and Bee. Izaya prepares to face him in battle. **

**Third Division: Battlefield Won! Split to aid the First and Second Division. **

**Fourth Division: Battlefield Won! Left to aid the First Division. **

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Haku, Fourth Raikage, Neji, and Kimimaro are hunting down Ashina and Tobirama. **

* * *

Chapter 54

At this moment 8 people stood in the distance unmoving amongst a field of white snow as a cold wind blew through the air while hundreds of people from the Second Division stood on the outskirts feeling incredibly nervous. One member couldn't hold in his anxiousness and finally said, "Captain Kurotsuchi, Lord Fifth Hokage, i-is Vice Captain Izaya really going to be alright on his own against Madara and his 6 Jinchuriki?"

Kurotsuchi frowned completely doubtful herself, but didn't want to bring down the mood so she remained silent.

Tsunade scowled and said, "Quiet. Pay attention and don't take your eyes off of the battlefield. Observe every detail. If we can find even just a single instance of an opening or weakness in Madara's attack then it'll be advantageous for us." She then returned her focus to healing Naruto and Bee.

There was finally movement in the battlefield as the 6 Jinchuriki rushed out at great speeds. I narrowed my eyes in complete focus as I watched Yagura, Fu, Roshi, Utakata, Yugito, and Han begin their attack. They fanned out their formation trying to box me in their entrapment so I quickly threw out the special kunai in my hand straight at Fu and dashed out to my right engaging Yugito in close combat Taijutsu.

Bang! Boom! Swish!

A fierce battle quickly broke out as the snow in the surrounding area fluttered through the air from the clash of both sides. I quickly dodged a right punch from Yugito and swept her legs prompting her to jump in the air to dodge. I flew to the kunai I threw at Fu in order to dodge a timely attack by Yagura and kicked straight at Fu's forehead from her blindspot. She expertly dodged as her eyes were linked with the others and she countered by throwing a right uppercut. I quickly thrusted out my palm and caught her fist not letting go while marking her with my Flying Thunder God Seal before creating a Taiyougan in my hand and struck out towards her head. Before my technique landed Utakata rushed over and stuck out his palm shouting, "Almighty Push!"

I felt my body immediately tumble through the air and away from Fu unable to land my attack. Just as I steadied myself midair and was about to land on the ground Han appeared behind me and released a large amount of boiling steam. I quickly placed my hands together activating a Wind Style Ninjutsu that swept away Han's attack and twisted my body just in time to meet Han face to face. He threw a strong kick at my head which I dodged by ducking down and performing a reverse leg sweep at his one leg planted on the ground. Before my attack could connect, Roshi appeared and struck down with his fist. Just before I was hit I dropped several paper bombs and flew to Fu's side who I marked earlier. A loud explosion went off from the bombs I set damaging Han and Roshi as I quickly formed another Taiyogan in my hands and struck at Fu's body.

I widened my eyes in surprise as Fu instantly transformed into her red chakra mode which greatly enhanced her speed and power. One of her tails swept out to intercept my attack and successfully saved her body from being turned into ash, but the force of my attack sent her flying through the air for several tens of meters crashing about on the ground and causing several deep craters to form. I narrowed my eyes as I took note of Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, and Utakata also transforming into their red chakra mode. Yagura and Yugito rushed straight at me as we engaged in a fierce contest of Taijutsu.

During these months my right eye had finally recovered and to my surprise, had evolved into the Eternal Mangekyo. I silently breathed a sigh of relief as it was easier predicting and reading the movements of the enhanced Yagura and Yugito with both eyes instead of one. I quickly dodged, blocked, kicked, punched, jumped, swept, grappled, twisted, jabbed, guarded, and countered successfully surviving the onslaught of Yagura and Yugito. However, I felt my entire body burning with pain after every strike so I quickly backflipped away and created some distance between us. I frowned as I noted the burn marks and steam coming off of my body.

"So, the chakra cloak is such a high mass of energy that it releases incredible heat from the body. Anything coming into contact with it for too long will end up being burned and possibly even melt away." I said to myself. I snapped out of my thoughts as I took note of the chakra cloaked Fu in the distance amassing a large amount of energy. "She's preparing to bombard me with a bunch of mini Tailed Beast Bombs."

I quickly took out a special kunai and threw it in the air activating the Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu. In less than a few seconds hundreds upon hundreds of kunai rained down from the sky and spread out across the battlefield. It was also at this moment that Fu opened her mouth and started unleashing a barrage of small red condensed orbs of energy straight at me.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Every time an orb of energy came close to hitting me I instantly flew to another kunai ensuring to fly from one kunai in the distance to another on the opposite side which forced Fu to turn her head every time making her lag behind in her attack. Just as I dodged the 30th mini bomb I took note of a bunch of bubbles, a large lava field, and a giant cloud of boiling steam that covered all the areas where my special kunai were. I also took note of five large red chakra hands sweeping out in my direction.

"So they're cutting off my escape routes by covering all the areas where my kunai are by using Han's Boil Style, Utakata's exploding bubbles, and Roshi's Lava Style while Yagura and Yugito are trying to hold me down for Fu's attack? Nice try but it won't work."

Just before the chakra hands were about to grab me I smirked and disappeared flying next to Fu who was still marked with my Flying Thunder God Seal despite transforming into her red chakra cloak. Before she could react I pulled back my fist and shouted, "Eight Extreme Fists: 7th Fist of Splitting!"

ZING!

A brilliant golden light illuminated my hands as my fist connected right on top of Fu's head immediately stopping her barrage of mini Tailed Beast Bombs and struck her down into the ground creating a giant crater 30 meters deep. I nodded my head in satisfaction taking note that my fist was unharmed from the heat of Fu's Tailed Beast chakra cloak. "As I thought. The Eight Extreme Fists can help nullify the damage that the heat of the Tailed Beast chakra cloak emits since this technique also emits a powerful energy off of my arms." I looked down at Fu's battered body who was knocked out of her chakra cloak and back into her regular reanimated form. Before I could try and seal her away a large purple chain dragged her back into the mouth of a giant statue in the distance. Without time to assess the situation any further I quickly jumped out of the crater that was now pooling with steaming hot lava.

While midair Yagura and Yugito struck out with their enhanced Tailed Beast fists. Just before their fists made contact my body exploded creating a powerful force that blew both of them away and back down to the ground while the real me was higher up in the sky. I quickly formed the Snake hand sign shouting, "Wood Style Wood Snake Jutsu!" I stuck out both palms at the fallen Yagura and Yugito as two large wooden snakes quickly rushed out and ensnared both Jinchuriki. As they bit into their body's it began to disrupt their chakra slowly suppressing their red chakra cloak transformation. Once again a purple chain pulled both Yugito and Yagura into the mouth of a giant statue in the distance.

Tobi who watched the entire ordeal happen frowned as he whispered to himself, "Before he jumped into the air he had already activated the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The Shadow Clone was the one who jumped into the air first distracting everyone from what his real body was doing. He then activated the Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu and forced back Yagura and Yugito granting him a moment of opportunity to suppress their chakra. Impressive. It's unfortunate that I can't move from my spot if I want to use the Jinchuriki to this extent along with the power of the Rinnegan."

At this moment Roshi, Han, and Utakata left the areas they were guarding and rushed back to join the fight. Roshi quickly released several large rocks of lava in front of me while Han stood behind me and unleashed a cloud of boiling steam. Utakata also stood behind me and stuck out his palm saying, "Almighty Push!" This forced the boiling steam to rush me faster while also pushing my body towards the incoming lava rocks. I quickly dropped a special kunai on my spot before disappearing and flying to one of my kunai in the distance as none of them were being guarded by anyone anymore. Just as their combo attack ceased I flew right back to the kunai I dropped between them and struck out with a Taiyogan straight at Roshi. I scowled at the next moment as Roshi absorbed my Jutsu whilst Han performed an axe kick at my back.

I immediately ceased using any Ninjutsu and performed a backwards roundhouse kick to deflect Han's attack at the same time I threw my special kunai right at Utakata who sidestepped to dodge. Just as my kunai flew by Utakata I took that chance to fly next to him and quickly activated another Taiyogan. Utakata quickly guarded his side with one of his chakra tails successfully surviving my attack while being blown off into the distance. I turned to face Han and Roshi but was surprised that instead of pressing another attack against me, Han, Roshi, and Utakata jumped away and regrouped next to Tobi. I let out a quick sigh of relief as I finally had a bit of breathing room and took note of Tobi's upset expression through his eyes. However, everyone else in the Second Division simply stared on in complete shock from the battle they were witnessing.

One shinobi couldn't contain his disbelief and exclaimed, "I-Is this real? Vice Captain actually went toe to toe against 6 perfect Jinchuriki?"

After the first spoke out in disbelief many others began to voice their own disbelief and excitement.

"No way! Vice Captain is amazing!"

"What? He can actually fight against 6 transformed Jinchuriki at the same time when 3 of them are even Kekkei Genkai users?"

"Vice Captain is insane!"

"What a monster!"

"Hahaha! He's a shinobi from my village!"

"That's right! He's Konoha's White Flash!"

"I can't believe he fought all of them by himself! He even beat three of them and forced the other three to retreat! Is he really blind?"

"Heh! He isn't called The Blind Warrior for nothing!"

"I-Is he a god?"

As the chatter continued to go around it became louder and louder causing Tobi to frown more and more. I stood a good distance away from Tobi and the three Jinchuriki as I prepared myself for their next move. Tobi spoke first as he said, "You did well to last this long. You even managed to defeat three of them. Not even the Nine Tails and Eight Tails fought as well as you did against all 6 of the Jinchuriki."

"You're too kind. I simply did what I had to. Throughout our fight I was wondering what kind of battle style you would employ. I have to say you prepared an interesting setup. You currently possess only a single Rinnegan which limits your abilities. You only have 6 Jinchuriki but you've collected 7 Tailed Beasts. I reckon without a host for the One Tails you aren't really using it. The 6 Jinchuriki can maneuver their bodies better with their one Sharingan. With their one Rinnegan they share a field of vision covering each other's blind spots. They also each possess one ability of the Six Paths, however, I reckon those abilities aren't of much use to you except a couple such as the Preta Path's ability to absorb Ninjutsu and the Deva Path's ability to push and pull objects. Since they are reanimated shinobi the Naraka Path's ability to restore damaged objects is not as valuable to you. Neither is the Asura Path's physical enhancement since they can undergo Tailed Beast transformation. The Human Path will only be useful if you can get your opponent to stay still and you don't have any summonings that can be called forth through the Animal Path."

"You gave Roshi the Preta Path ability and Utakata the Deva Path ability. You mainly had Yagura, Yugito, and Fu attack me with Taijutsu hoping to distract me from Roshi's Lava Style and Han's Boil Style. You would then use Utakata's Deva Path to support the others however they need it. Unfortunately with only a single Rinnegan their abilities are diminished. I made sure to observe carefully. Roshi can only absorb Ninjutsu that's in front of him. The absorbing barrier from the Preta Path ability doesn't cover his entire body like it normally would. As for Utakata, I was wondering why you had him defend with his chakra tail instead of using his Rinnegan ability to push me away from my last attack, but I'm quite certain now that it has to do with being weakened by having only a single Rinnegan. My guess is that the interval time between each push and pull of the Deva Path is at least twice as long as normal. You probably can't use the Catastrophic Planetary Devastation Jutsu either. On top of all this, you never joined in the fight. It's probably because if you wish to utilize the full effectiveness of the 6 Jinchuriki and the Rinnegan you need to conserve your chakra and completely concentrate on controlling them or you might lose control."

Tobi frowned some more and said in a deep and dark tone, "I admire your intelligence and skill in battle. This makes me want to kill you even more. With the Nine Tails and Eight Tails still recovering, lets see you survive this!"

I immediately frowned as I felt an immense amount of chakra beginning to gather around the three Jinchuriki left. They instantly transformed into their full on Tailed Beast revealing the Four Tails, the Five Tails, and the Six Tails. I narrowed my eyes and wracked my brain for how to counter the next attack as three separate Tailed Beast Bombs charged up in the air. I took note of the fearful look in everyone's eyes who were watching while Naruto and Bee widened their eyes in shock and worry as they hadn't completely healed their injuries and recovered enough chakra yet. Tsunade clicked her tongue and shouted, "Just 10 more seconds!"

However, the Tailed Beasts finished charging up their attack and released three Tailed Beast Bombs towards me and the rest of the Second Division. I clicked my tongue and quickly jumped back while placing my hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu: Quintuple Rashomon!" I then quickly rushed to stand in the line of fire of another Tailed Beast Bomb and weaved the signs for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu Guiding Thunder aiming the technique at the last Tailed Beast Bomb on my right while also shouting, "Susanoo!"

Just as I completed my movements 5 giant monstrous gates appeared in a plume of white smoke and intercepted one of the Tailed Beast Bombs shifting the direction of its trajectory causing it to fly off into the distance. At the same time a large space-time barrier seal caught and absorbed the giant Tailed Beast Bomb on my right teleporting it away as I stood unmoving, cloaked in my dark black colored Susanoo between the Second Division and the last oncoming Tailed Beast Bomb. Just as the last Tailed Beast Bomb arrived before me, my Susanoo unsheathed a black and blue katana, the spirit weapon Masamune, and blocked the giant Bomb with the flat of the blade.

ZING!

A bright blue silver light illuminated the area for a split second as a powerful force of wind was generated from the impact before the Tailed Beast Bomb was immediately reflected back in the direction from where it came. Tobi widened his eyes in shock as he watched everything play out. In less than a few seconds the reflected Tailed Beast Bomb arrived at Tobi's location and exploded decimating the area. I immediately dropped to my knees and panted heavily at the near impossible feat I just performed while Naruto and Bee quickly jumped down to support me. I let them stabilize my wobbly body while I assessed my situation.

That was definitely a gamble I thought to myself. Stopping three different full on Tailed Beast Bombs is pretty tough. Especially with my lowered chakra reserves. Even though my right eye is active again, Senko still hasn't woken up in these past few months.

Just as the smoke and debris cleared up in the surrounding a swirling distortion appeared once more revealing Tobi's form. He scowled looking down at the knocked out Roshi, Han, and Utakata before summoning the giant statue of the Ten Tails and reabsorbed them into its mouth. Then, with a sinister voice he said, "To stop three Tailed Beast Bombs simultaneously while not being a Jinchuriki yourself…The Quintuple Rashomon, a space-time barrier seal, and...Susanoo...You aren't actually blind are you? Who are you really? After the Uchiha Clan were massacred there should not have been anyone who was left alive that possess both eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan other than Itachi and Sasuke. Did Itachi somehow hide your existence?"

I smirked at Tobi's confusion. "I'm not obligated to answer you."

Tobi frowned in frustration and caution. "To perform the Susanoo, that means you possess a pair of extraordinary eyes. But even with the Susanoo's blade you shouldn't have been able to reflect a Tailed Beast Bomb unless you somehow possess a spirit weapon similar to Itachi's Yata Mirror. How did you come by such a weapon?"

I slowly regained my footing and stood on my own without anyone's support as I stared straight at Tobi. "Alright, I'll humor you a bit since it doesn't really matter whether you know or not. It's a spirit weapon called Masamune. As for how I acquired it, let's just say that I encountered a bit of a setback and unexpectedly ran into some good fortune at the same time. Its destructive power is only about the same as a regular Susanoo's blade so you don't have to worry so much about that. But as long as I defend with the flat of this blade it possesses the power to reflect all things that touch it. As a blade the amount of surface area it can cover is not as great as Itachi's Yata Mirror, however, it makes up for that with its ability to reflect the attacks that it does successfully block against."

Tobi stared at us for a brief moment before grabbing the Gunbai fan from behind him and stood in a fighting stance. "The Eight Tails, The Nine Tails, and Izaya. It seems I will need to get a bit more serious about this."

The Ten Tails statue opened its mouth releasing the 6 Jinchuriki once more prompting Naruto to immediately transform into his chakra mode. I took note of the difference in Naruto's chakra mode this time from when I saw him fight Nagato and thought, seems he and Kurama got closer and became good buddies before he and Bee got here. His chakra mode is more complete this time. We all felt the 6 Jinchurki amass chakra and immediately transform into their complete Tailed Beast form prompting Bee to also completely transform into the Eight Tails. Naruto got in his fighting stance and said, "Izaya, thanks for buying some time. Bee and I will take over from here."

I walked over to stand next to Naruto and replied, "Thanks for the offer Naruto, but I can still keep going."

Tobi standing on top of the Ten Tails statue merely laughed. "You don't honestly believe that you have a chance now do you?"

I slowly untied my blindfold and replied, "We'll never know unless we try. You see, earlier I wasn't using my full strength. But since you already know I possess the Mangekyo Sharingan then there's no reason for me not to use it." I tied my blindfold onto Muramasa's sheath and slowly opened my eyes activating my Mangekyo Sharingan. My left Mangekyo took on the pattern of a black swirl with 6 tomoe on the outside while my right Mangekyo took on the pattern of a black swirl at the center with four straight lines in the shape of an X and 6 tomoe on the outside.

I took note of Tobi's shocked expression from his widened eyes as he commented, "Your eyes are similar yet not. Both are Mangekyo but their patterns are slightly different. You couldn't have possibly unlocked the Eternal in one and not the other…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows. You should be more worried about yourself." However, in my head I also didn't have much of an idea since it was all Senko's doing. At that moment Tobi's 6 Tailed Beasts pooled together their chakra and formed one massive Tailed Beast Bomb while Naruto created his own. In less than a few seconds the two giant Tailed Beast Bombs were fired at each other. Naruto shot his a bit lower causing both bombs to blow up in the air creating a giant destructive cloud of energy in the atmosphere. The ground started to shake in the next moment as all 6 giant Tailed Beasts rushed at Bee, Naruto, and I. Just as they got within 100 meters I quickly placed my hands together and shouted, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" Large wood tendrils sprouted from the ground and began to attack and hinder the movements of all 6 Tailed Beasts as I attempted to separate them from one another. This gave a moment of opportunity for Bee to reach the Five Tails and punch it straight in the face, sending it flying off in the distance.

Naruto charged right at the Two Tails in his giant Kurama form and struck out with his claw sending the Two Tails staggering backwards. Just as the Three Tails curled up in a ball and rolled towards Naruto with great speeds I formed my Susanoo around me and pulled out the black and blue Masamune swinging it right at the Three Tails. Tobi, standing on the Ten Tails statue away in the distance narrowed his eyes in confusion as he noted that my distance was much too far away to hit the Three Tails. What happened next however shocked him greatly as he watched the spirit blade that was supposed to be too far away strike the Three Tails and knocked it on its side before it could make it to Naruto.

Tobi shouted in shock, "Impossible!" He frowned and quickly disappeared. I nodded in satisfaction before turning around and struck out with my fist as I sensed Tobi's presence behind me. My fist slipped through his head as he swung out with his Gunbai fan. I quickly jumped in the air dodging his attack and quickly flew to one of my many kunai still laying around on the battlefield before the Seven Tails in the air could hit me. Naruto and Bee continued to engage in a heated confrontation against the Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six Tails while Tobi and the Seven Tails chased after me. Just as I dodged another attack from Tobi I heard him say, "What did you do? I thought you said that your spirit blade only has the power to reflect objects that come into contact with it?"

I smirked and dodged an attack from the Seven Tails before replying, "I don't recall saying that reflecting objects was its one and only ability. That was your own convenient assumption." I threw a kunai at Tobi only for it to slip right through him. Just as it appeared behind him I flew to it and struck out with a Taiyougan right at his head only for me to slip through him again. It was at this time that the Seven Tails completely slammed down at our location forcing me to fly away to another kunai. I watched Tobi walk out from the dust and debris unharmed and scoffed. So he used the Seven Tails to attack both me and him since he knows he won't be harmed if he just phases through the entire attack. Not a bad strategy. At this moment I started to feel the throbbing pain of my burnt limbs from my earlier scuffle against the chakra cloaked Jinchuriki and frowned. I can't have this battle go on too long. I need to recover my chakra and heal my wounds. I quickly noticed something wrong as Tobi didn't continue to press his attack against me. I turned my attention to Naruto as I felt Tobi's presence near him and saw that he successfully stuck a black rod in Naruto's body.

"Shit, he sure works fast." I cursed as I made my way over as quickly as I could. Just as he was about to grab Naruto I focused my right Mangekyo on him and said, "Amaterasu!" This forced him to instantly phase right through Naruto and disappear. In the next moment however he reappeared beneath Naruto and began sucking him in his dimension, but I quickly made it just in time and kicked Naruto out of the way. In less than a second later I disappeared and ended up inside a world filled with blue columns and empty space. I took a look around and clicked my tongue. "Tch. Great. Now what." I stood up but winced in pain as my body began to ache all over. "Well, at least Tobi will have a harder time fighting Naruto and Bee right now since anytime he phases through objects I'll just pummel that portion of him on this side. But I need to get back somehow since I'd rather not be stuck in his dimension."

At this moment I felt a voice speak up in my mind. "Aren't you unlucky."

"Eh? Wait...Senko? Is that you? You're finally awake! Have you recovered?"

"No. I'm only waking up momentarily. I know everything that's going on since I can see from inside you."

"You do? So how come you're up now? And I've been meaning to ask, before in the cave against Muramasa, what did you do to my eye?"

Senko let out a sigh. "Just listen to me and don't talk back. The longer I remain awake the more energy and power I have to take from you. I'm temporarily awake because you're stuck in a different dimension. Your enemy's dimension. That's not good. Get out. My life is tied to yours after all. You practice a unique ability. I believe you call it the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. That lets you teleport to any markings you have within the same dimension. What you need to do is come up with a way to teleport to one of your markings from a different dimension. Luckily this dimension doesn't seem like it exists too far away from the one you're from. I'll pass on to you a little piece of knowledge I have on dimensional transportation. See if you can make use of it to connect to your seals on the other side. As for your eye, I used my power to force your body to assimilate it and evolve into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Don't ask more about this since I don't have time to explain. We can talk more once I've actually recovered. And remember to take care of your body. I told you not to get too seriously injured."

After Senko finished saying what he had to say it went completely silent inside my head again. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Well I was hoping to get to chat with Senko a bit but guess that's not happening anytime soon. Tch. He took a lot of my chakra and vitality again. How much does he need anyways? There has to be some other way to supplement him other than having him suck me dry." I instantly felt a throbbing sensation in my head as a bit of information regarding dimensional space-time transportation was imprinted in my memories.

I frowned to myself. "I see. Each dimension has a different resonating frequency. To enter one dimension from another you have to either sync up with that frequency or be able to forcefully tear through it. To do this with the Flying Thunder God...it might be possible. With the information Senko provided my own chakra should also have its own unique frequency. It should also be similar to the frequency of the dimension I'm from. Since my Flying Thunder God Seals have my chakra imprinted in them they each emit the same frequency. All I need to do is create a resonating seal that responds to my markers that will allow me to link up to them even across dimensions. The problem is teleporting to them across dimensions is going to take a lot of chakra."

I sat in complete silence for a while running through simulations and piecing together the information that Senko gave me trying to work it in with my Flying Thunder God Jutsu. "Hmmm...alright, I think I got it." I stood up and formed the hand signs of Horse, Ox, Rat, Bird, Hare, Ram and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Gate Crossing!" I immediately felt my mind link up with my Flying Thunder God Markers and smiled mockingly to myself. "I succeeded...But now that I can sense where they are it's going to take an insane amount of chakra to jump dimensions. Honestly I'm lucky I even have enough chakra left over to make the jump. Tch, can't be helped I guess." After resolving myself and crossing my fingers that my new Jutsu would work I pooled together my chakra and activated the technique instantly disappearing from Tobi's dimension.

Thud!

I groaned as I lay flat on hard ground next to one of my special kunai. My body ached and hurt everywhere. Taking a quick look around me I inwardly rejoiced and noticed that I actually made it back. At that moment a large shadow was cast over my body before I saw the Four Tails fly through the air and crash into the ground not too far away from me. "Well, seems that Naruto and Bee are still doing okay." I said to myself. "Yup, my chakra is super low. With how low it is I have one good attack left in me. How to get rid of Tobi with my one good attack left." I pondered as I remained sitting on the ground.

Boom!

A large crater appeared next to me as something crashed by. As the smoke and debris dissipated it revealed Naruto's form who walked out of the crater in complete anger as he shouted, "Madara! Damn you! Bring back Izaya! Right n-..." Before he could finish his sentence he took notice of me sitting on the ground next to where he crashed.

"Eh? I-Izaya? Izaya?! What?! But how-dattebayo?!"

I smirked and slowly stood up. "What can I say, I'm not so easy to get rid of."

At that moment Tobi widened his eyes in extreme shock. "I-Impossible! How did you escape?! Even with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu it should be impossible for you to return!" He quickly had all 6 Tailed Beasts return to his side and began having them create 6 Tailed Beast Bombs.

I sneered as this was exactly the kind of opportunity I was waiting for. "With the last of my chakra this should do it." I forced the rest of my chakra into my right eye and said, "Amaterasu!" Immediately the 6 Tailed Beasts lit up in black flames and screamed out in agony forcing them to stop their Tailed Beast Bombs. The mass of energy they accumulated dropped and exploded in their midst causing a giant explosion. After the dust and debris dissipated all 6 Tailed Beasts had turned back into their Jinchuriki forms causing Tobi to frown as he utilized his Kamui and removed the black flames from their body. The giant Ten Tails statue opened its mouth and sucked in the battered Jinchuriki before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. I smiled as I sensed Tobi's chakra getting low and said, "Seems our battle will have to be postponed."

Tobi scowled as he slung the Gunbai fan on his back and began to slowly vanish. Before he completely disappeared his dark voice echoed in the surrounding area. "This won't be the last of our encounter. I will have the Eight and Nine Tails." The second he completely vanished I dropped to the ground only to be caught in the arms of Hanabi who had tears in her eyes.

She gripped me tight and struggled to let out, "Y-You disappeared! I thought that...I thought that I would never see you again! Idiot!"

I closed my eyes and let myself rest in Hanabi's embrace while everyone else remained silent for a moment taking in everything that had just happened staring at all the destruction in front of them. The surrounding area was littered full of giant cracks, trenches, craters, hot lava, and steaming rocks. There was no indication of any snow ever being present in the first place. I winced in pain as I felt the burn marks on my body start to ache. Hanabi quickly supported my frame over her shoulder and brought me to the field hospital.

"Thanks Hanabi."

She quickly blinked away her watery eyes and nodded. "Just hurry up and get better."

I smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly as I lay down on a mattress and tied my blindfold back on. Tsunade made her way over with great haste and began emergency treatment healing my wounds as she said, "How reckless of you. Fighting 6 perfect Jinchuriki like that and then fighting against 6 fully transformed Tailed Beasts! Honestly I don't know what to say."

I smiled as I noticed that while it seemed like Lord Fifth was scolding me, she was actually smiling in relief. Naruto and Bee also stood by my bedside as Naruto chimed in, "Izaya, thanks for saving me from Madara earlier. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been caught in his technique. I'm sorry. But the next time Madara shows up we'll pummel him for sure!"

Bee nodded as he crossed his arms and started rhyming, "Naruto is right! You really put up a fight!-Yo! We thought that you were gone, but you showed us we were wrong! Oh Yeah!"

Tsunade quickly finished healing my major wounds and patched up my arms and legs in bandages. "Alright that should do it Izaya. Get some rest. Your wounds should be completely healed by tomorrow. With Naruto and Bee here we should be able to take care of anything unexpected. After you've rested up you can give your report to HQ. Since you were able to escape Madara's technique that information will be valuable."

I nodded my head and replied, "Actually his ability isn't that hard to understand so I'll just tell you now. It's a space-time Ninjutsu that lets him transports objects close to his vicinity into another dimension unique to him."

Tsunade gave a thoughtful look. "I see. Well, I still want a full report later. For now go and rest."

I thanked Tsunade and quickly said my goodbyes to everyone else before Hanabi dragged me away. As we left the field hospital's tent we were greeted by a large crowd of people who started saying words of gratitude and encouragement.

"Vice Captain! Please sign an autograph for me when you have the time!"

"Vice Captain, that was amazing! Get some rest!"

"Vice Captain, you are my new goal!"

"Vice Captain, thanks for your hard work!"

"I always believed in you Vice Captain!"

"Haha, that was expected of Konoha's Legendary White Flash!"

"To fight against 6 perfect Jinchuriki and stop three Tailed Beast Bombs! Then fight against Madara and 6 fully transformed Tailed Beasts alongside Naruto and Bee! Vice Captain you're just like the God of Shinobi in the legends!"

"You mean like the First Hokage Senju Hashirama?"

"Yeah yeah, just like him!"

"Right, the First Hokage could probably fight against 6 perfect Jinchuriki and stop three Tailed Beast Bombs also right?"

"Vice Captain can even use the Wood Style!"

"Wasn't the First Hokage hailed as the God of Shinobi?"

"Hey, doesn't that mean Izaya is like another God of Shinobi?"

"You think so?"

"God of Shinobi!"

"Konoha's White Flash and God of Shinobi! Amazing!"

"Vice Captain, just how much more power are you hiding from us?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad Vice Captain is on our side!"

"Yeah! Hey, don't forget about Naruto and Bee, they were awesome too!"

"Oh right! To think that they could control the power of their Tailed Beast so well!"

As we continued to walk through camp hearing everyone's conversation I started feeling a bit uncomfortable so I leaned down whispering in Hanabi's ears, "Please hurry...I'd rather be out of public sight right now."

Hanabi nodded and quickly pulled me along to her tent finally out of the open. I let out a soft sigh of relief. "Oof." I groaned as Hanabi quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"That was dangerous of you." She said softly.

A warm smile graced my lips at the feel of being in Hanabi's warm embrace. "I know."

"You could have gotten seriously injured."

"I know."

"You could have died."

"I know."

"I thought I lost you forever! Madara attacked Naruto and I know you saved him, but why does it have to be you? What if you never came back!"

"I know."

Hanabi frowned. "Stop saying I know. If you know then don't do it. It's bad for my heart."

Before I could respond she covered my mouth with her soft smooth hand. "Don't say anything. I'm just venting my frustration. I know what kind of person you are. And I chose to be with you so I'll deal with it somehow."

I felt my heart skip a beat at her words and grabbed her waist lifting her into the air and smiled at her. "I knew my girlfriend was understanding."

She pouted at the difference in our physical strength and smacked my arms. "Put me down."

"No."

"Izaya!"

I smirked and spun her in a circle causing her to let out a small scream and laugh. "Ah! Haha! Izaya, stop!"

After confirming that she was smiling again I slowed down my step and came to a halt bringing her close to my chest and into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know you were scared but I had to. Fighting by myself was the only way to ensure minimal casualties. And I couldn't let him get his hands on Naruto and the Nine Tails since that's what he wants the most."

Hanabi buried her face in my chest with a frown. "Hmpf. At what cost though?"

I leaned back while still holding Hanabi in my arms and forced us both to fall down on her mattress prompting another startled scream from her. I rolled us over so she was beneath my frame. Our face just inches apart. "Instead of thinking about what bad outcomes might happen, lets just enjoy the happy ones."

Hanabi let out a soft sigh. "You really are an idiot. I'm mad at you but I'll let it go. This time."

I smiled and quickly leaned down to kiss her lips which put a smile back on Hanabi's face.

"Cheater." She whispered.

"Yup." I acknowledged as I gave her another kiss. This time the kiss between us was deeper and longer. The second our lips separated we both took a deep breath and then locked our lips once more. I slid my tongue between her soft sweet lips wanting to explore as much of her as I could. She let me in with no resistance. I felt the soft touch of her tongue on mine as they pushed, pulled, and gently caressed the other. I was getting light headed. Drunk on her taste. I felt her hands roam over my back, then to my chest before feeling her slip her soft milky hands under my shirt and touch my abs. I let out a soft and deep grunt from her actions and grabbed her right hip pulling her body closer to mine while letting the weight of my body fall on my left arm so I wouldn't crush her fragile frame. I nestled my face into the nape of her neck and took in deep and heavy breaths. "H-Hanabi...We can't...We shouldn't...I'm losing my willpower here."

Hanabi struggled to calm down her own breathing as she felt her entire body heat up. "I-Izaya...Do you trust me?"

I simply nodded my head against the side of her neck which caused Hanabi's body to shudder from the warm tickling sensation of my soft snow white hair.

"Then, let me see your eyes...Please?"

I took a momentary silent pause and finally calmed my breathing down before lifting up my head to look Hanabi in the face. "Alright." I replied softly. Keeping my eyes shut I slowly and expertly untied the blindfold with one hand before dropping it on the side of the mattress. I could feel Hanabi staring at me in anticipation causing the corner of my lips to rise in a slight smile. After a few seconds passed between us I slowly opened my eyes revealing the bright blood colored black tomoe patterned Sharingan. I felt Hanabi's body shake the moment our eyes made contact and I felt her slightly shift her body a bit. One second passed between us in complete silence as we locked eyes. Then another and another. A comfortable silence filled the room as we stared at each other. Before long a strange feeling passed through me. It was as if staring at Hanabi's eyes allowed me to feel everything that she was, all of her warmth and love and compassion and playfulness...But all of that slowly drove me to a single growing emotion within...desire. I surmised that she must of been feeling something similar as I watched her bite the corner of her lip and suck in a deep breath. Her small action just now broke me completely so I suspended both her hands above her head in a tight grip with my left and reclaimed her lips in a wild frenzy.

"J-Just...Hah, just a little more. Hanabi. I-I won't go too far...yet. But I need to feel you. Please." I let out between deep breaths and bated kisses letting my right hand roam free.

"Mmpf! I-Izaya! N-Not fair!" She let out in soft moans as she struggled to free her arms. I smirked against the nape of her neck and released one of her hands before grinding my body into her hers forcing out a moan from Hanabi. "Ahhh! Mmpf...Izaya!" Her free hand gripped the back of my hair as her legs pulled my body deeper and closer into her own. For awhile the only sounds within the tent were heavy breathing, soft sighs, low moans, and the sweet cry of our names.

At some point we had fallen asleep. I woke up first since I was a pretty light sleeper. Not only was I trained to be that way from my past life, but I also trained that way in this one. On top of that I hated falling asleep too deeply since my mind was plagued by nightmares of death, murder, and torture. Although it's been getting a bit better now since sometimes I dream of Hanabi, my dreams are still mostly filled with nightmares. By now it had already turned completely dark outside. I sat up and took a look around the dark room seeing my shirt laying on the ground next to my blindfold and Muramasa. Turning my head I caught sight of Hanabi's ripped shirt strewn across the room and smiled happily to myself before looking down at her peacefully sleeping form. I listened to the calming sound of Hanabi's breathing and laid back down beside her pulling the blanket up to cover her exposed shoulders. This action prompted Hanabi to turn around so she was facing me as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Izaya?" She said with a soft yawn.

I smiled at her cuteness before replying, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Hanabi shook her head and snuggled closer to my chest. "It's fine. I was just checking to see if you were still here."

My heart skipped a beat as I thought to myself, honestly, she's too cute. I draped my arm around her holding her close and rubbed small comforting circles on her back. "I'm still here. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm...Okay. Oh, and Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"Happy late birthday."

I smiled at her words and dipped my head down to kiss her forehead. "You're going to be the death of me."

Hanabi pouted, "I better."

"Eh? Wait, what do you mean by 'I better?'"

"It means, you do so much dangerous stuff already that you'd probably live longer if I happen to be the death of you instead."

"Ha-Hahaha!"

Hanabi pouted. "What's so funny about that? You know it's true." She grumbled towards the end.

I smiled and squeezed her frame closer to me. "Well, what you said is...oddly romantic."

Hanabi smiled into my chest. "Heh, you know it's true."

"Okay okay, don't worry. I plan to live for much much longer so I guess you'll have to put up with me for a long time to come."

Hanabi felt her heart flutter and snuggled as close as she could to my chest. "Good."


	55. Everyone Gathers!

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back from my vacation! It's been a long time! Hope you all are doing well and are having a good holiday! I apologize for leaving you guys so long without an update, please forgive me. With that said I am here to give you guys an update! Chapter 55 is out! BUT...once again I'll be traveling out of the country again mid January for about 2 weeks. So...come mid January there might not be another update from me until sometime in February. Like I said before, I am NOT abandoning the story. Thanks to everyone who has continued to stick with the story thus far! **

**War Recap:**

**First Division: Locked in battle by the sea against White Zetsu Army and Reanimated shinobi.**

**Second Division:**** Battlefield won. **

**Third Division: Battlefield Won! Split to aid the First and Second Division.**

**Fourth Division: Battlefield Won! Left to aid the First Division.**

**Fifth Division: Aiding the First Division**

**Others: Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Haku, Fourth Raikage, Neji, and Kimimaro are hunting down Ashina and Tobirama.**

* * *

Chapter 55

Three days had passed since Tobi attacked with his Jinchuriki but there was no sign of him since that incident, I thought to myself as I laid in bed. I turned my head to see Hanabi getting dressed in her battle outfit and did my best not to pounce her. She took notice of my staring and smiled. "Seen enough?"

I took a moment committing to memory her half naked half dressed look and took a deep breath to steady the slightly quickened heart beating in my chest. I smiled warmly and playfully and shook my head in response to her. "Nope. I think you have to start over."

I watched her slowly walk over to me and bend down close to my face. Just as I leaned in to kiss her lips she stopped and ruffled my hair. "H-Hey?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Hanabi stood back up and laughed. "Hahaha! It's time to get up Izaya."

I let out a soft sigh plopping back down on the bed. "Not fair Hanabi. What about my morning kiss?"

"Not unless you wake up. I know you're only refraining from getting up so you don't have to face everyone outside."

I let out another sigh. "It's been three days. Three days! I don't think I'm gonna get used to being called God of Shinobi all the time. My power isn't even close to that level. It's an undeserving title."

I felt the side of the bed dip down a bit as Hanabi sat next to me and ran her fingers through my hair, something new that she had been doing lately, but I found it oddly relaxing, even though it made me feel like she was treating me like a pet dog sometimes.

"Izaya you're just gonna have to get used to it. You can't predict how everyone's going to react. That just shows you how incredible everyone thinks you are. You're Konoha's White Flash, The Blind Warrior, The Lone Ninja, and now God of Shinobi. Don't worry though, you aren't alone. Kimimaro is being called Bone Demon Kimimaro. In fact, since he's so skilled in Taijutsu he's also being called Konoha's Pale Beast."

I shifted my head and looked up at Hanabi surprised. "Really? Since when did people start calling Maro as Konoha's Pale Beast? That sounds just like Might Guy being referred to as Konoha's Blue Beast and Rock Lee as Konoha's Green Beast."

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it just happened one day and I guess it stuck around with people. Besides, I hear you two aren't the only ones gaining a lot of recognition. I heard Haku is being called Silent Killer Haku, Frost Needle Haku, Thousand Needle Haku, and even Ocean Sage Haku. Oh and get this, Sasuke is being called Demon Eye Sasuke, Sasuke of the Sharingan, and The Dark Fire Shinobi. So you don't have to feel so embarrassed anymore."

Once more I let out a sigh in defeat. Hanabi smirked. "You'll start sounding like an old man if you sigh so much. It's still so early in the morning."

I nodded my head and finally got dressed. Just as I finished strapping Muramasa to my waist I grabbed Hanabi's hand. "Hanabi, I'm leaving today. I'm going back out to search for Kabuto."

After hearing what I said she frowned but nodded silently. "I knew you'd have to get back to that at some point. Don't worry about us here. Even if Madara does come back we should be able to handle him. Naruto and Bee are still here and they've recovered by now. Also, the First Division finally won their battle yesterday and are heading to our location along with the other half of the Second Division, Third Division, Fourth Division, and Fifth Division. Even the White Zetsu army has been completely defeated. The only one's remaining are Uzumaki Ashina, the Second Hokage Tobirama, and the Third Raikage who Ashina managed to unseal before the scouting party we sent after him arrived. And of course Madara and Kabuto."

I nodded my head in agreement. "The lives lost in the war though…"

Hanabi nodded in sorrow as well. "I heard. Asuma-sensei died. Choza died too. Baki from Sunagakure and Dodai and Cee from Kumogakure also died. A whole lot of other shinobi passed away as well. I hope the war ends soon."

I stepped forward and gave Hanabi a tight hug. She looked up at me as I looked down at her. A peaceful silence fell between us as she tiptoed on her feet while I lowered my head and we shared an intimate kiss.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"You too." I whispered back before teleporting away. Hanabi stared at the empty spot I was just at for a few seconds before saying, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She walked out of her tent and over to HQ seeing Tsunade deep in thought writing a letter. After another minute passed Tsunade finally put down her pen and folded the letter up placing it in an envelope and sent it off with a bird. She finally took notice of Hanabi's presence in the room and said, "Oh! Hanabi! You're up. Where's Izaya? He better still not be asleep."

Hanabi smiled and shook her head. "No, he left already to resume his search for Kabuto."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "He didn't even bother to walk through the camp eh?"

Hanabi let out a soft sigh. "He says he feels a bit embarrassed that people are still calling him God of Shinobi."

Just as Tsunade stood up from her seat and opened her mouth to say something two wooden coffins with sealing tags popped up randomly in the HQ tent startling everyone inside. "What the hell!" Tsunade exclaimed. She walked over to the two wooden coffins and shook her head as she read the note attached. Hanabi tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Lord Fifth, what does the note say?"

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Tch. Hanabi, you should teach your boyfriend a bit of discretion. Honestly, that guy is a bit too random sometimes. He could at least give us a heads up."

Hanabi blinked her eyes still confused and smiled awkwardly. "Haha...I apologize for Izaya's behavior. He can be a bit unconventional at times...But I promise I'm sure he means well!"

Tsunade just waved her hands. "It's fine. I'm not reprimanding him or anything so no need to be so defensive for him. These two wooden coffins contain the sealed Itachi and Nagato. Izaya sent them here since we haven't heard word of Ashina's whereabouts for the past 20 hours. We've secured all the sealed reanimated shinobi by now except for these two since it wasn't the Allied Forces that sealed them away. Izaya was worried that Ashina would make his way to their body so I guess he got there first and sent them here." Just as Tsunade finished saying what she had to say a loud commotion was heard from outside HQ. "What's going on now?" Tsunade questioned aloud as she walked out of the tent. The moment she walked out she was greeted by the sight of the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

The First Division led by Darui, the Third Division currently being temporarily led by Guy and Sakura, the Fourth Division led by Gaara, and the Fifth Division led by Mifune. With all the major battlefields won everyone had decided to gather where HQ was stationed. After a few hours passed getting everyone settled into their camps the major leaders of the Allied Forces sat around a large table inside HQ's tent. They were Tsunade, Gaara, Onoki, Darui, Kurotsuchi, Guy, Mifune, Shikamaru, and Ino. Tsunade was the first to speak. "Shikamaru, tell us the status of the overall situation."

He nodded and replied, "The war began on October 6th. It's currently December 12th. Over these months we finally defeated the White Zetsu Army and sealed away most of the Reanimated shinobi. Unfortunately there is still the Reanimated Ashina, Second Hokage, and Third Raikage left to seal. Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku, Sai, Lord Third Hokage, the Fourth Raikage, Kimimaro, and Neji are searching for them. Izaya is currently searching for the whereabouts of Kabuto. He has a good idea of where Kabuto might be so we'll leave it to him. As for Madara, we don't know what he's up to. He attacked us three days ago but thanks to Izaya, Naruto, and Bee they were able to force Madara to retreat. The total casualty loss on our side is extensive. We began the war with over 80,000 shinobi and samurai but only a little more than 42,000 are left. Once again the only enemies left are Madara, Kabuto, Ashina, the Second Hokage, and the Third Raikage. Now that all members of the alliance have won their battlefields it's only a matter of hunting down the leftover enemy."

Everyone in the room nodded in silence as they were glad that the war was slowly coming to an end, but felt that the cost to get this far was too much as nearly half of the entire Allied Shinobi Forces had been wiped out. The ground slowly began to tremble and loud noises of combat could be heard from outside quickly prompting everyone in the room to rush out. They were all greeted by the sight of Ashina, Tobirama, and the Third Raikage locked in combat against Hiruzen, Kakashi, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, Kimimaro, and the Fourth Raikage whilst Sai sat hovering in the air waiting for a chance to seal one of the reanimated shinobi.

Ting! Cling! Bang! Boom!

Dust and debris kicked up in the air as both sides separated from each other to create some distance. Tsunade and Sakura quickly rushed over and began healing as Tsunade asked, "What's the situation?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes focusing on the enemy shinobi as he replied, "Lord Fifth, after preventing them from unsealing the other Kage's and Jiraiya we tracked them nonstop for several days. We were finally able to catch up thanks to the Fourth Raikage, Kimimaro, and Neji cutting them off in a pincer attack. Unfortunately they've been really tricky to deal with since they keep moving about. It seems like Kabuto was controlling their movements and had them come here. I'm guessing this is where the enemy is planning to make their final stand."

Gaara frowned and prepared for battle while saying, "If this is where the enemy is planning to make their final stand then that's fine for us. While the Mizukage is protecting the feudal lords the rest of us have all gathered here. Our collective might should be enough to stop them."

Hiruzen clutched onto his summoned adamantine staff and furrowed his brow before adding, "Indeed we have everyone's combined strength, but we must be cautious in how we handle these three enemies. None of them are ordinary. Onoki, Gaara, you two should once again combine your might to defeat the Third Raikage like last time, but this time have the Fourth Raikage assist you both. Haku, Kimimaro, Tsunade, you three handle Lord Second Hokage. Sasuke, Kakashi, you both assist me in dealing with Ashina. He's tricky to deal with due to his mastery over Fuinjutsu. Even I am not privy to all of his secret techniques and the ones I am aware of are all incredibly dangerous. One wrong move and it will be the end of your life."

Before anyone could even respond a small ripple in the air appeared as a figure slowly popped into existence. Onoki scowled. "Uchiha Madara! So you decide to show yourself."

Naruto and Bee quickly jumped down to join the others and prepared to fight as well. Tobi stood next to Ashina, Tobirama, and the Third Raikage before scoffing at everyone. "Well, it seems that Izaya is not here. That'll make destroying you all even easier."

The Fourth Raikage frowned and responded, "What does Izaya being here have to do with anything? Even without him here we'll be enough to crush you!"

Tobi laughed as he stared at everyone. "Izaya is the only one amongst all you shinobi that I had actually been quite wary of. After all, he has been the one to consistently throw my plans out of array. First Itachi, then Nagato, and now I find out that his strength is at a level that lets him duel against even several Tailed Beasts when he isn't a Jinchuriki himself. Wood Style, Flying Thunder God, Mangekyo Sharingan, he can even escape from my space-time Ninjutsu. Reflecting in hindsight he should have been the first one I killed. But no matter, I merely admire his skill and give credit where credit is due. In the end he'll still end up like the rest of you. Locked away in the Infinite Tsukiyomi."

Naruto clenched his fist as he immediately entered his complete Nine Tails chakra cloak and shouted, "That's not gonna happen! We'll stop you and put an end to this war!"

Tobi weaved the signs for the Summoning Jutsu and placed his hands on the ground calling forth the giant Ten Tails statue. "Then I'd like to see you try." At that moment Tobirama standing nearby weaved the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu as well and placed his hands on the ground. Two wooden coffins rose up next to him as everyone became extremely wary since they hadn't expected there to be anymore reanimated summons joining the war. The wooden covers slowly fell to the ground revealing two reanimated shinobi that stood unmoving. White steam rose in the air off of their bodies as they slowly came back to life. Everyone immediately felt cold sweat drip down their backs and foreheads as they stared at the two newly summoned reanimated shinobi.

Hiruzen stared in shock and disbelief as he stuttered, "I-Impossible! That's Uchiha M-Madara and the F-First Hokage Senju Hashirama! How?!"

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and asked, "Old gramps Third, what do you mean Madara? Isn't Madara the guy wearing the mask over there?"

Onoki shook his head as he also felt disbelief wash over him. "No Naruto. That reanimated shinobi is definitely the real Madara. He looks just the same as he did back then. But it's not only Madara. Even the First Hokage has been revived."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Then if that masked guy isn't Madara, who is he?"

Gaara stood out and got serious as he replied, "It doesn't matter. He still needs to be stopped. Third Hokage it appears we need to rethink our strategy."

Hiruzen nodded. "It would seem so."

It was at this moment the Mizukage appeared next to Tsunade. Tsunade turned her head in surprise. "Mizukage, you arrived just in time. How did you know?"

Mei, the Mizukage prepared herself for battle and replied, "It was Shikamaru who informed me of the situation. With the Hokage's protection squad they were able to teleport me to you with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu marked on your body."

Onoki nodded acknowledging Mei's presence but spoke up, "It's good that everyone is gathered, but we need a new strategy. Does anyone have any brilliant plans?"

Shikamaru quickly entered everyone's thoughts with Ino's help and said, "I have a suggestion. Haku, you'll have to take on the Second Hokage on your own. You were able to fight him evenly last time so you'll have to do so again. Naruto, Bee, Sasuke, Kakashi, Guy, you five take point on fighting the masked man and his reanimated Jinchuriki. Fourth Raikage, Lord Fifth Hokage, Fifth Mizukage, Third Tsuchikage, Fifth Kazekage, you five are the Five Kage of the Five Great Nations and possess the greatest strength out of everyone. You must take on Madara and the First Hokage. Lord Third Hokage, you know Ashina's powers the best. You must face him and take him down. Kimimaro will provide you assistance. As for the Third Raikage, we'll have the Division Captains face him. So that'll be up to Darui, Kurotsuchi, and Mifune. We'll have the Allied Forces provide assistance to all battlefields."

Everyone quickly nodded in agreement.

All the while on the other side the reanimated Madara looked at Hashirama and said, "Well well, Hashirama. This was unexpected. I was not expecting to be revived in this form. Nor was I expecting you to be revived alongside me."

Hashirama frowned and replied, "Madara, was this your doing?"

"No. As you can see, I am also currently a reanimated corpse."

Hashirama focused his power and attempted to break free from the control of the Reanimation but to no avail. Madara smirked as he watched Hashirama. "There's no need to try anymore. Even I am unable to break free from this Jutsu currently. You and I were brought back with quite a bit of power, but because we are dead we were not brought back with our full power."

Hashirama let out a deep sigh in regret and said, "It appears that whoever the caster of this Reanimation Jutsu is, they have enhanced the binding with Sage Mode. They most also likely used my cells to increase the power of the binding."

Madara merely nodded. "It would seem so. It's a shame I won't be getting to fight against you." He then noticed Tobi standing not too far away and frowned before asking, "Why are you wearing that mask? No need to be shy. And it appears that this is a newly formed Allied Shinobi Force. Their headbands say shinobi. By the way, what happened to Nagato? This was not the form I was supposed to be revived in."

Tobi frowned and unhooked the Gunbai fan from his back before tossing it over to Madara who caught it. Tobi then proceeded to say, "Nagato betrayed us. I am only wearing this mask so no one would recognize me. That way I could instill fear into the heart of the world as Madara."

Madara laughed, "Hahaha! But you are Madara. Madara is he who rejects the world."

Everyone frowned as they listened to Madara and Tobi's conversation becoming extremely confused at how the two knew each other and what they were talking about. Hashirama frowned as he said, "Madara! So you planned this?"

"In a way. Not everything seems to be going according to plan, but since I've been revived in this form I can help steer everything along. I do find it a pity that you aren't revived as a member of this Allied Force Hashirama. If you stood with this newly formed Shinobi Alliance then perhaps some of them would still survive. However, as you are bound by this Jutsu and forced to fight against them alongside me, I'm afraid none of them will be leaving alive today."

"Madara! Don't go overboard! Do your best to resist the binding!" Hashirama shouted. Madara only shrugged. Hashirama closed his eyes and immediately sat down saying, "Everyone, do not approach me! My body is set to counter all of you! I am currently doing my best to restrain my body with my own power and preventing it from moving forward, however, if you approach me and attack, my focus will wane and I may end up losing complete control."

Madara scoffed. "Very well Hashirama. You can just sit there and look pretty. I will deal with these shinobi on my own. Even if you don't join me in killing them all it won't mean much. They'll still die in the end, the only difference is that they may last a bit longer than if you had joined in from the start."

A palpable tension soon filled the air as both sides stared at the other. Madara smirked when he noticed that no one from the Allied Forces made a move first so he cracked his knuckles and jumped down shouting, "Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!" A giant blast of fire spanning a wide area immediately erupted on the battlefield prompting Mei to rush out and counter by shouting, "Water Style: Water Pillar Jutsu!" Immediately a giant clash of Fire and Water caused a large fume of steam to erupt in the air. After Madara's initial attack the other reanimated shinobi followed suit and engaged in fierce combat against the Allied Forces.

Bang! Boom! Bang! Ting! Cling!

"AH!"

"NOO!"

"RUN!"

"Watch Out!"

"Dodge It!"

"Move!"

"HELP!"

Bang! Boom!

"He's too fast!"

"My Arm!"

"Fire Style: Fir-AH!"

"Crap they're too strong!"

"Don't falter! The Five Kage are fighting alongside us!"

"Shit Shit Shit!"

"Brother! NO!"

"Father!"

"Don't come closer!"

Screams of terror and cries of death rang throughout the battlefield as Madara and the others continued to lay waste to the Shinobi Alliance. Even though the other Kage's tried to help, with a disoriented mob of shinobi's thrown into the mix it was difficult for any of them to fight with their true power and so the death rate continued to climb. Hashirama who was sitting not too far away scowled at his powerlessness to do anything and could only put his faith in the current Five Kage and the Allied Forces. Onoki frowned at the state of chaos the battlefield was in and quickly shouted, "Everyone! Stay back! We Five Kage will take on Madara. The rest of you wait for a chance to help support us and the other battlefields."

At Onoki's loud command the Allied Forces quickly withdrew to the side creating enough space for Mei to activate her Lava Style Jutsu creating a large pool of murky acidic fluid that sprayed straight at Madara. Madara quickly jumped backwards and into the air only to be met with the Raikage's punch. Just before Madara fell into the large murky lava he activated his Susanoo protecting his body from being melted. As the Raikage jumped down to strike down Madara he had his Susanoo punch the Raikage away with its two left fists. Onoki quickly appeared in the air above Madara and shouted, "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" A large silver white cube formed in his hands and shot straight towards Madara who transformed his Mangekyo into the Rinnegan and absorbed Onoki's attack. This instantly left the 5 Kage baffled and shocked. Before they could say anything else Madara placed his hands together and shouted, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Hashirama and the 5 Kage opened their eyes wide in shock again as they watched Madara devastate the landscape. Gaara quickly created sand platforms for the other Kage's to stand on so they wouldn't be caught in Madara's Jutsu. While they continued to engage in combat Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Bee, and Sasuke engaged Tobi and his Tailed Beasts in a fierce fight.

Bang! Boom!

Just as Sasuke's sword was about to slice off Tobi's head he phased right through cutting nothing but air. Before Tobi could strike down Sasuke, Naruto arrived from above and struck down with a Rasengan forcing Tobi to phase right through the ground and disappear. Before Naruto and Sasuke could be hit by the Three Tails, Bee transformed into the Eight Tails and quickly arrived to smash the Three Tails right in the face sending it flying through the air. The Two, Five, and Seven Tails charged up three Tailed Beast Bombs and shot them forth to which Naruto jumped forwards in his Nine Tails chakra cloak and knocked the three Bombs off into the distance. Tobi reappeared and grabbed Guy preparing to suck him into his Kamui dimension when Kakashi quickly arrived and struck out with his Raikiri forcing Tobi to release Guy and slip through Kakashi's attack. Their battle raged on for another hour or so before Tobi reappeared off into the distance. His mask full of cracks and tears until finally, it broke into pieces. The first to react was Kakashi and Guy who were incredibly shocked.

"Y-You're! Obito! No! Impossible! How? Why?!" Kakashi exclaimed in confusion and disbelief. Guy furrowed his brow also greatly confused, but retained a level head. Naruto frowned and asked, "Who's Obito?"

Guy seeing that Kakashi was still in a state of shock replied instead, "He used to be a comrade of ours and a fellow classmate. He was a member of Kakashi's team back in the day. We thought he died during the Third Great Ninja War."

Obito stared at Kakashi with indifference as he prepared his next attack. Kakashi's body shook involuntarily as his mind and emotions were in complete turmoil. "Obito! WHY? You were alive this entire time! Why didn't you come back?! Why didn't you let me know?! Why are you doing this?!"

Obito scoffed at Kakashi and replied, "Who cares. You don't have to feel so remorseful Kakashi. But, if you really need an answer then I guess...It's because you let Rin die. No matter, I've long since gotten over it. There's no need for me to care about this kind of messed up reality. I will amend this world and make it right."

Naruto hearing everything going on gritted his teeth and shouted, "Kakashi-sensei! This is no time to be depressed! Right now we need to stop what he's trying to do!"

"Naruto is right! Kakashi! Right now the fate of the world rests in our hands!" Guy remarked.

Sasuke frowned as he stared between Kakashi and Obito before chiming in, "Kakashi. I don't know what really went on between you two or who this Rin person is, but I'm guessing you couldn't save her in the end. I guess you couldn't save this guy either. You once said a long time ago when we were still Genin that you wouldn't let your friends die. I'm guessing you became like that after you couldn't save this Rin and Obito person. Then you told me when I returned to the village that I shouldn't try to do everything on my own. You should practice a bit of what you preach. Kakashi. I'm not very good with words. But if Izaya were here I'm sure he'd say something like, no burden is too heavy to carry. As long as you realize that you don't have to carry it alone. You may not know it but there are those around you who are always ready to step in and give a helping hand when you least expect it. You don't have to wallow in the darkness alone. Don't forget everything that has happened that has gotten you to this point. And in the end, if you still have feelings of guilt and lingering regret left over, then the only way you can repent is by living and doing all you can to make right by them. So you don't have time to feel depressed. I'm sure he'd say something like that."

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise at Sasuke's words. He never took Sasuke as one who would be able to formulate his words so well. On top of that he never imagined Sasuke would ever talk this much either. At that moment Sakura arrived before Kakashi and began healing his injuries as Naruto and Sasuke stood out in front of him. Kakashi felt his emotions stir as he looked around him to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto by his side before hearing Sasuke speak once more, "Besides, I am your student after all. It is only natural that the student take on his sensei's burdens as well. If you no longer have the will or strength to protect those around you, then leave it to me. I'll do it for you."

Naruto and Sakura smiled at Sasuke's words and they both said at the same time, "No. Leave it to us. After all, together we are Team 7!"

Kakashi felt his eyes water as he looked at Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura and once more remembered the feeling of wanting to do everything he could to ensure the safety of his precious students. He quickly blinked away his tears and stood up, healed from Sakura's Medical Ninjutsu and clenched his fist with a newfound resolve. "Yeah, you guys are right. I'm sorry for showing my students such a pathetic side of me. We are Team 7! I feel a bit ashamed but please help me carry this burden of mine."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura nodded with confidence and said, "Mn. We'll deal with him together!"

Guy standing off to the side scratched the side of his cheek being completely forgotten by the others and mumbled to himself, "D-Don't forget about me...I'm still here too. Where's my team…"

Obito smirked amusedly as he watched everything play out and laughed before placing his hands together. The large statue of the Ten Tails opened its mouth releasing purple dragon chains that bound all of the Tailed Beasts under his control and dragged them back into the statue. He then placed his hands on the ground and shouted, "Uchiha Flame Formation Barrier!" A giant red barrier immediately formed itself around the Ten Tails statue as Obito stood unmoving from his spot with a sinister smile. "You lot are a bunch of persistent cockroaches. I suppose I'll have to speed things along. Even without the full Eight or Nine Tails it should be fine. I'll just use Ten Tails to capture them for me."

This caused Kakashi, Guy, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to frown in confusion as a bad premonition flitted past their minds while not too far away was Madara who was locked in battle against the 5 Kage. Madara furrowed his brow as he took notice of Obito's actions and said to himself, "Hmpf. He's going to prematurely awaken the Ten Tails? How hasty. It appears he can't handle his opponents. Guess I shouldn't keep playing around with the 5 Kage then and help capture the Eight and Nine Tails."

At this moment, with the help of the Allied Shinobi Forces the Third Raikage was finally successfully sealed away again. However, they couldn't find a chance to help the 5 Kage defeat Madara so they opted to help seal away Ashina, Tobirama, and defeat Obito. The problem was that Ashina had summoned more than 8 different kinds of creatures onto the battlefield each with their own unique characteristics and strength preventing the alliance from interfering with Tobirama and Haku's fight as well as Obito and his Tailed Beasts. The Third Hokage who was engaged in a fight against Ashina along with Kimimaro also warned the Alliance members to keep their distance from Ashina else they be subject to being sealed away by one of the Uzumaki Clan's Secret Sealing Jutsus.

Hiruzen dashed forwards and struck downwards with his staff prompting Ashina to dodge to the side where, at that instance Kimimaro created a protrusion of hundreds of bones to appear from the ground to impale Ashina. Unfortunately the attack failed as Ashina quickly summoned another creature that took the hit for him before jumping back and arriving by Hashirama's side. Hashirama immediately had a bad premonition and shouted, "No! Ashina don't!"

Ashina let out a sigh and shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry Hashirama. My body is moving on its own. It appears the enemy has decided that you can no longer sit out of this battle." He then placed his hands on Hashirama's back and said, "Seal!" A circular patterned seal appeared on Hashirama's back suppressing Hashirama's power by a small fraction which immediately caused him to lose his power to resist the Reanimation. He stood up and clenched his fist before yelling out, "Everyone! I no longer possess the strength to resist the Reanimation. Prepare yourselves!" He then placed his hands together and created thousands upon thousands of giant wood tendrils that erupted from the ground aiming to destroy the Alliance. Everyone including the 5 Kage and Hiruzen immediately felt panicked. They were already having a hard enough time dealing with Madara and Ashina and now that they had to face Hashirama as well which only made them feel despair, but they did their best not to show what they felt on their faces.

Haku who was currently engaged in combat against Tobirama was also monitoring the situation and noted that the situation had taken a turn for the worse. Just as he dodged an attack from Tobirama a giant creature on the battlefield summoned from Ashina appeared behind him and opened its giant maw to swallow him. Unable to dodge while in the air he quickly weaved the signs for the Summoning Jutsu and placed his hands behind him. With a small puff of smoke a tiny octopus appeared. Haku immediately widened his eyes in surprise as he was hoping to summon either Mazu or Nade, but instead it was Dako. Haku only had time to say one word, "Dako?"

Dako let out a tiny, high pitched evil laugh and quickly shoved Haku out of the way before the giant creature snapped its mouth shut swallowing Dako whole. Haku fell to the ground a little ways to the side and watched this play out prompting his heart to skip a beat in panic. "NOOOOO! DAKOOOO!" He shouted in anxiousness and anger. Just as Haku was going to make a move to save Dako he halted his footsteps and watched as the giant creature that swallowed Dako start to swell abnormally in size. In less than a few seconds it expanded to more than twice its original size, and a fraction of a second later 8 large tentacles pierced right through the creatures body causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. All that could be heard inside the white smoke was a loud, dark, and evil sounding laugh.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! FREEDOM! SO THIS IS THE WORLD OUTSIDE? FEAR ME! FOR I AM KOROMODAKO, THE MONSTER OF THE DEEP!"

Dako's dark voice resounded for miles and miles causing shivers to run down the spines of everyone who heard it. As the smoke cleared it revealed a giant orange octopus 40 meters tall and wide. At that moment the voices of disbelief, shock, fear, and astonishment could be heard all around.

"W-What the hell is that?!"

"It's the largest creature I've ever seen!"

"It's bigger than even the Tailed Beasts!"

"I-Is that an octopus?"

"N-No way!"

"Wait! Didn't Ocean Sage Haku summon that thing?"

"T-Then it's on our side?"

"Amazing!"

"Right? Ocean Sage Haku is amazing!"

Haku also stood in a daze as he stared at Dako's current size and tilted his head in amazement that the little octopus no larger than his hand turned into a monster 40 meters large. In fact, Mazu had once told him that Dako could grow large enough to swallow him and Mazu was already about 25 meters tall and 40 meters long. That meant that Dako could likely grow even larger in size than right now. Haku immediately snapped out of his thoughts as large wood tendrils made their way to him. He quickly dashed up on one of Dako's tentacles and shouted, "Dako! Watch out!"

Dako sneered and said, "Come closer to my body and hold on tight."

Haku nodded and did as Dako commanded. Right as he got close to Dako's center body Dako curled up all 8 tentacles. The large wood tendrils arrived at this moment so Dako quickly torqued his body in a clockwise tornado motion and spun incredibly fast as he released all 8 of his tentacles using them as a powerful whip that destroyed all the wood tendrils aimed at him and Haku. Large amounts of dust, debris, dirt, wood, and rocks flung through the air from the force that was generated. Tobirama who was about to be caught up in the storm of the attack quickly used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport away just in time. Hashirama who saw everything happen nodded his head in approval and astonishment. "Excellent work young one! Not only were you able to protect yourself, the force generated from your defense was strong enough to ablate most of the wood tendrils aimed at the Shinobi Alliance!"

Madara who was not too far away narrowed his eyes and whispered to himself, "It seems I really can't play around with the 5 Kage. Apparently the Alliance still has some interesting and capable shinobi left on their side. I'll wait just a tiny bit longer though before I go grab Eight and Nine Tails myself. I'm curious to see how the Alliance will deal with Hashirama. And I think I'll join in the fight against that young shinobi instead. The 5 Kage are a bit boring to battle against."

Madara jumped next to Hashirama and immediately activated his Perfect Susanoo slashing out with his blade which cut off the top of several mountains in the distance. The force of the blow generated a wind so strong it blew the 5 Kage rolling off into the distance creating several large craters. Hashirama scowled and yelled, "Madara! Didn't I say not to go overboard!"

Madara scoffed. "You're one to talk. Utilizing your Deep Forest Emergence to lay waste to the Alliance. Besides, your body is moving on its own anyways. Even you aren't in control of your own techniques."

Hashirama frowned as he couldn't disagree with what Madara said. The next instant he placed his hands together and shouted, "Wood Style Wood Golem Jutsu!" A giant wooden human-like golem with a wood dragon on its back appeared just as large as Madara's Perfect Susanoo. The appearance of these two giants caused the Alliance to feel lost and hopelessness as none of them had anything that could compete against the Perfect Susanoo or the giant Wood Golem. Haku, who stood on top of Dako's giant head felt incredibly anxious as he stared at the titanic abilities of Madara and Hashirama. Dako narrowed its eyes as well and said, "Well...I must hand it to those two shinobi over there. Those are two impressive techniques. In my largest size I can grow to about 80 meters tall. But those two behemoths over there are over 140 meters tall. You humans sure have some crazy abilities."

Haku clicked his tongue noticing the depressing mood of the Alliance. "Tch. I'm not giving up!" He bit his thumb and let some blood leak out on his palms before shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!" Two giant puffs of white smoke appeared revealing Mazu and Nade. Mazu was the first to speak. "Kid, you called all three of us out? It seems you must really be in a bind."

Nade furrowed its brow as he stared into the distance and replied, "Of course he's in a bind. Just look up ahead. Those two shinobi over there possess a freakish amount of chakra. Not only that but the techniques they're using right now are downright out of this world. Even the three of us may not stand a chance against them. Probably only the Great Owatatsumi could fight them head on by himself."

Haku quickly chimed in, "Please, Dako, Nade, Mazu, I need your help to take down Madara and Hashirama."

The three guardians of Ryuga-Jo Palace nodded in seriousness. "Very well. Consider it done."

Madara smirked in the distance as he stared at the three giant summonings and at Haku by their side saying, "How amusing! This seems like it could be fun! That shinobi definitely seems worthy to tangle against! I've never seen those kinds of summoned creatures before. They possess some sort of deep power within them. The only thing I regret is not being alive to feel the raging blood and pounding heart in the heat of battle! Don't you agree Hashirama!"

Hashirama clenched his fist and replied, "I only hope he will be able to defeat us!"

Soon after the Perfect Susanoo, giant Wood Golem, and the three guardians began to move closer to engage in a battle unlike any ever seen before.


	56. Battle for the World Begins!

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm here with an update! 9 days til I head off to Europe! I'm working on the story as much as I can until then! Also, I hope you all had a great New Years! **

**War Recap:**

**The Allied Shinobi Forces have gathered. Obito arrives along with the reanimated Ashina, Tobirama, and the Third Raikage. Hashirama and Madara are reanimated. Obito engages in battle with Kakashi/Team. The Five Kage are blown away by Madara as Haku prepares to fight Madara and Hashirama. **

* * *

Chapter 56

FWOOSH!

A giant blue sword struck downwards at Mazu's head but was countered by a giant blue wave that arrived just in time from Nade's attack. Mazu slammed the ground with its tail and shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Earth Style Grand Chasm Jutsu!" The earth began to shake and tremble as a large trench in the ground opened up beneath both Madara's Perfect Susanoo and Hashirama's Wood Golem. The trench was so deep that the bottom couldn't be seen. Just as the Perfect Susanoo and Wood Golem were falling down into the bottomless pit the Susanoo spread open its wings and flew into the air while giant wood tendrils sprouted out from the sides of the trench creating a foothold for the Wood Golem and lifted it back safely onto land.

Dako took this chance to whip out 3 of its giant 80 meter long tentacles and whacked the Wood Golem off balance while he used 2 of his other tentacles to grab the Susanoo's leg and slammed it back onto the ground.

BANG! BOOM!

Two giant craters formed from the fall of both the Wood Golem and the Susanoo. Nade took this chance to create a giant sphere of water that enveloped both the Wood Golem and the Susanoo. Haku quickly weaved his hand signs and shouted, "Sage Art: Freezing Mist Jutsu!" He breathed out a large cold frosty mist freezing the water that held the Golem and Susanoo, however, just before the mist could cover the entire water dome it was slashed apart from a giant blue Susanoo's blade. Right after, 3 giant Wood Dragons erupted from underneath the ground and entangled Mazu, Dako, and Nade in a tight vice grip hold draining their chakra. Haku frowned and was about to activate a Jutsu to help free the three guardians when another giant Wood Dragon appeared and wrapped itself around Haku.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Haku cursed in frustration as he felt his strength leaving his body.

Kimimaro immediately felt his heart clench as he monitored Haku's fight against Madara and Hashirama. He quickly calmed his emotions and said through gritted teeth, "I won't let you hurt my brother! Nine Dragons Breathing: 8th Breath!" Maro circulated 8 cycles of deep breathing. After all this time he had been able to formulate up to the 8th breath and laid the foundations for the 9th. He had yet to even activate up to the 6th breath during the entire war, but at this moment he went straight to activating the 8th. As soon as he finished taking in the 8th breath his body released a dense purple aura that gave off a feeling of incredible power. He took one look at Hiruzen and said, "I'm sorry Hiruzen-sensei, Haku needs my help."

Hiruzen nodded, "Mn, go. I will hold off Ashina."

Maro nodded and took one leap forward. The speed at which he moved was so incredibly fast that the sound and destruction left in the wake of his one leap didn't appear until after a fraction of a second later. Just as Madara threw out 4 Yasaka Magatama Beads at the three guardians and Haku a loud BANG was heard accompanied by a flash of purple light. Madara widened his eyes in surprise as he took in what just happened. His four Beads were instantly shattered and Hashirama's 4 Wooden Dragons were destroyed. He stared at the purple aura cloaked shinobi standing next to Haku and said amusedly, "Impressive. I don't recognize the technique you're using but it seems to be Taijutsu and Senjutsu. Who are you?"

Kimimaro ignored Madara and turned to Haku. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Haku shook his head while taking a deep breath. "I'm fine Maro. You made it just in time." He took a quick glance at Maro and asked, "Is this the result of the Nine Dragons Breathing Technique? You've perfected it then Maro?"

Kimimaro shook his head. "Not yet. This is the 8th breath. I've surmised how to circulate the 9th but I'm not sure what the repercussions might be yet so I won't use it unless I'm forced to. I can't protect you or Izaya if I'm dead."

Haku nodded in approval. "That's fine Maro. I'd rather you not use it if it puts your life at risk. Will you be okay with the 8th breath?"

Kimimaro nodded.

Madara and Hashirama stood side by side as they stared at Haku and Kimimaro with great interest. Hashirama spoke up first. "Incredible! I've never seen that kind of Taijutsu before."

"It seems to be a sort of Sage Mode." Madara remarked.

Hashirama nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. It's different from the type of Sage Mode's I'm familiar with. His body releases a stream of purple natural energy that enhances all of his physical attributes. It's like a Sage Mode specifically for Taijutsu. It appears he hasn't completed the technique yet but it should be close to perfect."

Madara narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan analyzed the flow of natural energy in Kimimaro's body. "How interesting. It enhances his physical capabilities like the Eight Inner Gates but without the serious drawback the Eight Inner Gates puts on the user. It's probably because he is using natural energy to not only give his body more power but to also repair his body's injuries. Still, to withstand such a dense amount of natural energy all at once, he must have a unique body."

Before any side could continue their conversation another large Wooden Dragon erupted from the ground and attacked Kimimaro who simply jumped in the air and struck out with his fist.

BANG!

The Wooden Dragon was knocked off to the side in the distance. Madara laughed in excitement and shouted, "Impressive! Your speed and power are a bit lower than the Raikage and the Hokage's but not by much. When you combine both together you are definitely stronger than the Raikage and the Hokage! The both of you are much more entertaining to fight than the 5 Kage!" Madara's Susanoo unsheathed its sword and slashed outwards at both Haku and Kimimaro with great speed. Before the attack could connect Mazu shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Earth Style Grand Hill Formation Jutsu!" The ground trembled and giant hill sized earthen mounds appeared beneath the Susanoo's feet displacing its body upwards causing it to miss Haku and Maro.

Haku and Nade took this chance to attack in tandem as Nade shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Water Style Shark King Jutsu!" A giant water shark twice as large as Nade erupted from the ground and bit down on Madara's Susanoo knocking it into the ground before covering its entire form in a lake of water. Haku weaved the signs of Bird, Snake, and Ram together shouting, "Sage Art: Freezing Mist Jutsu!" The cold frosty mist enveloped the entire lake freezing it over and Madara in his Susanoo with it. Unfortunately a large blue light erupted from the frozen lake as Madara freed himself from the attack. He laughed hysterically in excitement. "Hahahaha! In all my years, the only one who had been able to fight me to such an extent was Hashirama! Show me more of what you can do!"

Not far away Hashirama placed his hands together and said, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" Giant wood tendrils erupted on the battlefield trying to ensnare Haku, Maro, and the three guardians. Maro quickly jumped down on the ground weaving the signs of Snake, Ram, Dog and shouted, "Boneyard Grave!" Immediately after, large bones and skeletal structures erupted from the ground clashing against the large wooden vines. After several seconds of wood shoving against bone both Jutsus came to an end leaving the battlefield completely changed into a mixture of a wooden forest and a bone graveyard. Hashirama raised his eyebrows in surprise and praised, "Incredible! You can manipulate your bones and calcium to such an incredible extent! What a rare ability! You utilized the natural energy you absorbed to further strengthen and increase the scale of your bone manipulation, such that it was able to stop my Wood Style! It appears there are shinobi who can still fight at Madara and my own level in this day and age!"

At this moment Tobirama appeared by Ashina as they pooled together their chakra before Ashina shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" An incredible amount of water flooded the area and was beginning to spread for hundreds of meters. Haku widened his eyes in shock. "Not this again! He summoned that Sokonashi thing."

Dako frowned and chimed in, "Oi, kid! I can stop that thing but I'll have to exhaust the rest of my chakra to do so. I won't be able to help you out further after though."

Haku nodded, "Please stop it then Dako. If you don't then a lot of the Alliance members could end up dying." Dako nodded. "Very well, Nade, Mazu, protect the kid well." Dako quickly jumped into the center of the giant whirlpool that was Sokonashi and spread out all 8 of its 80 meter long tentacles. He then proceeded to channel all of his chakra outwards and spun in a counterclockwise direction getting faster and faster and faster and faster until a giant gust of wind was generated right in the center of the whirlpool summoned beast. The whirlpool attempted to spin clockwise and suck things into itself but was stopped from Dako generating a force that spun in the opposite direction. It didn't take long before Sokonashi disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Dako. Haku silently whispered to himself, "Thanks Dako."

Madara scoffed as he watched everything play out and took note that Obito was losing quite badly. He also took note that the Ten Tails was about to revive and let out a soft sigh. "Guess it's time I go get the Eight and Nine Tails."

Hashirama hearing what Madara said became alarmed and shouted, "Madara! Don't!"

Madara ignored Hashirama and placed his hands together along with his Susanoo forming the signs of Ram, Snake, and Bird simultaneously. Only a few seconds passed before the entire battlefield was blanketed by a dark shadow. A giant meteorite fell from the sky giving off a despairing pressure to the entire Alliance. Even Haku and Maro gritted their teeth unsure of how to handle it. The 5 Kage who had just regathered could only clench their fists in frustration and nervousness as they racked their brains for some sort of countermeasure. At this moment Mazu spoke up. "Oi, kid. I gotta hand it to that shinobi over there. He just performed an incredible Jutsu. I can stop the technique from falling in this location but to deflect something as large as that meteorite will take the rest of my chakra. If I don't deflect it I'm positive I can survive the impact of that thing and protect you too. The downside is that a lot of other people here will probably die. What do you want me to do?"

Haku clenched his fist and replied without hesitation, "Please Mazu, stop that meteorite."

Mazu nodded. "Very well."

Fwish!

A powerful wind was generated around Mazu's body as he began gathering his chakra all at once. Only two seconds passed before his body was cloaked in a powerful green light. "Heavenly Sage Art: Grand Body Cannon!"

BANG!

Mazu's 25 meter tall and 40 meter long body shot forth at a great speed arriving before the massive meteorite and smashed right into it. A green light flashed across the sky for a split second before a loud thundering crashing sound could be heard from the impact. The giant meteorite was immediately shifted off its trajectory and flew through the air crashing into the ground away from the Shinobi Alliance. Mazu disappeared in a puff of smoke right after. Madara widened his eyes in shock. "Incredible. That giant catfish was able to deflect a meteorite that large. What is this Heavenly Sage Art he keeps using?" He then said rhetorically, "But now that he's gone, who's going to stop the second one?"

In merely a few seconds after the first meteorite was deflected another soon filled its place in the sky. Haku exclaimed in shock, "What? It can't be?"

Nade resting nearby let out a sigh. "I anticipated this. I could sense something amiss through Heavenly Sage Mode. After this one there isn't anymore. Since Mazu deflected the first one I'll do you a favor and stop this one. Be careful on your own though kid. I'll also have to use up my chakra to deflect it."

Haku nodded his head. "Sorry Nade. Thanks."

Nade began gathering his chakra as a turquoise color of light erupted off his body and shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Water Style Grand Shark Embodiment!" A dense amount of gushing water formed around Nade's body in the shape of a giant 30 meter shark before he shot forth into the air and straight at the meteorite. The moment Nade made contact with the meteorite a flash of turquoise colored light filled the air before dissipating. The giant meteorite flew through the air and landed next to the first one that Mazu deflected safely away from the Alliance. Just like Mazu, Nade disappeared in a puff of smoke right after. Madara smirked amusedly as he said to himself, "That kid has quite the unique summons." He then turned to Hashirama. "I'd like to stick around and fight them a bit more but it seems my accomplice is about to lose. The Ten Tails is also about to awaken so I'll leave things here for you." Madara didn't wait for Hashirama's reply as he dashed off towards Obito.

**888**

_Back to Izaya_

Swish!

Snow fluttered through the air as I dashed through the cold frozen forest and made my way to Ryuchi Cave. After sending Itachi and Nagato's sealed corpses to HQ I immediately set out to look for Kabuto. After I confirmed that he wasn't in any of the other places I had thought of I quickly set out for Ryuchi Cave.

I hope he's here and I hope I can even get through to Ryuchi Cave. I crossed my fingers as I came to a halt in front of multiple giant cave entrances. "This is it. Now hopefully I won't get lost." I whispered to myself and set out into a large dark cave. After walking for a few minutes inside the seemingly never ending cave I finally noticed a change in the air as white mist began to surround the area.

"Hm? That's odd. This white mist came too quickly." I turned to look behind me only to find that the path I took to get here disappeared. When I turned back in front of me I took note of several bright lights in the distance. Furrowing my brow I walked forward and arrived before a giant palace that looked unnaturally lavish. Especially for being located inside a giant cave. At that moment the doors of the palace opened revealing a lady in ceremonial clothing. She put a smile on her face and walked towards me saying in a sweet and gentle voice, "Welcome to Ryuchi Cave traveler! You must be weary from your long journey. Please, come inside and rest for a bit."

I smirked as I stared at the palace and the lady in front of me as my Sharingan saw right through their facade. The lady tilted her head in confusion when she noticed that I remained standing in the same spot unmoving and asked, "Is there something wrong traveler?"

"Of course there's something wrong. Did you think that I couldn't see through your Genjutsu? I came here to find someone. And in order to find someone I wish to meet the White Snake Sage, not to play your games."

This caused her to frown as the palace disappeared turning back into fog. She also turned into a sinister looking snake and sneered at me. "Hoh? So you figured it out already? I'm impressed that you knew this was a Genjutsu. You didn't even flinch. All those who come to Ryuchi Cave come seeking power. To meet her Majesty you need to pass some trials, if you fail then I could eat you. How unfortunate that you saw through this ploy. I really wanted to eat you."

I watched her slowly fade away into the fog as she finished her last sentence. I let out a relieved sigh as I thought, this is a good sign. I thought I might have to wander the caves aimlessly and smash through everything to get the White Snake's attention but it appears my presence has been noticed. I continued my trek forward in the dense fog and arrived before a giant wall that blocked the path ahead. I snuck a glance behind me taking notice of another lady in white ceremonial clothing. "So, another one of your trials eh?"

She chuckled and said, "That's right. My name is Ichikishimahime. I won't make it easy f-" Before she could finish speaking I flared up my chakra and created a powerful pressure that weighed down on the area directing most of my aura at her. She immediately felt her mind go blank and panicked at the sense of danger. A powerful sharp killing intent entered her mind causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. The giant wall blocking my path immediately disappeared into nothing but fog as I stood unmoving staring at the scared white snake lady. After another second passed I reigned in my aura and the atmosphere became calm once again as it filled up with thick fog. I watched the snake called Ichikishimahime take in deep breaths to steady her mind as she slowly lifted her head and stared at me with a bit of fear in her eyes. I spoke in that moment. "I told your companion earlier. I don't have time to play your games. I'm looking for someone and I need the help of the White Snake Sage."

Ichikishimahime shivered in fear as she couldn't forget the dense killing intent and powerful aura that invaded her mind earlier. She simply nodded and said, "I-I apologize. I was only doing as I was ordered. I will leave you be." She then disappeared into the fog. Just as she disappeared another snake lady in white ceremonial clothes appeared in front of me standing a bit away in the distance. I furrowed my brow. "Another trial?"

She let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "It appears there is no need to test you. I can sense that you are strong already. As you heard earlier, those that come here abandoned everything in order to gain power. But you...you seem to already have power. You truly have not come to learn from her Majesty the Great White Snake Sage?"

I simply shook my head. "I told your companions already. I only seek to find someone. In order to find them I need the assistance of the Sage. I only wish to speak with her."

She let out another sigh as the fog slowly dissipated. Soon after a large temple-like building appeared. She stepped off to the side and said, "Go on ahead. You will find her Majesty inside."

I nodded my head in appreciation and quickly made my way inside. It was a giant hall with a long red carpet stairway that led to the top. Without wasting anymore time I dashed forward and made my way to the top. Just as I made it, I took note of a giant old white snake sitting on a throne with a cigarette in her mouth. We both stared at each other for a moment before she let out a puff of smoke and spoke in an old and wise lady-like voice. "Well now. You are quite an interesting youngling. You possess such a powerful aura already at your age, even without the power of Senjutsu. You are also capable of dispelling the Genjutsu trials that people take to get here and contain a hidden powerful blood lust that even struck fear in one of my subordinates. You say that you wish to talk. What is it that you want to say to me."

"Thank you for meeting with me Lord Sage. I am looking for a man named Yakushi Kabuto. I have strong reason to believe he is hiding within the Ryuchi Caves. I ask that you point me in the right direction."

The Sage laughed and took another puff of smoke. "So, Kabuto eh? Your reasoning is not unfounded. He is indeed hiding somewhere in Ryuchi Cave. He's an intelligent man and found his way back into Ryuchi on his own. But I have no interest in the affairs of the world outside. So long as it does not have anything to do with Ryuchi I will not care for it. Search for him on your own. What I am interested in is you. Are you sure you do not wish to learn Sage Mode from me? I can grant you even greater power than the power you already possess. You can become an unrivaled existence!"

I shook my head. "All I wish is to know where Kabuto is."

The Sage frowned and smirked sinisterly before saying, "Hahaha, well then...I will see if you have what it takes first for me to give you such information!"

FWISH!

Without warning she lunged forth and opened her maw to snag me. Before I could even react a powerful crimson light flashed in the area for a split second filling the entire temple with blinding radiance before disappearing. When everything calmed back down I furrowed my brow in confusion. What was that? I thought to myself. I turned my attention back to the Sage who was sitting completely still on her throne with a complicated emotion on her face. I was about to ask what happened but she spoke up first. "Heh-Hehehe-Hahaha! Well now, it appears I was too hasty. I had wanted to give you a gift and brand you with a Sage Mark, but it seems my power is unnecessary for you. I had failed to realize that you already have a capable Sage master beside you."

I only became more confused as I thought back to the blinding crimson radiance from earlier. Does she mean Senko? I pondered. She noted my confused look and chuckled before popping another cigarette in her mouth and taking a long puff. "You wanted to know where Kabuto was? As I made a rude gesture I will humor your request this once. Walk through the corridor behind me and take the 27th tunnel on the right. You will find him there."

I nodded in appreciation and watched as she slowly slithered off into the darkness of one of the many tunnels before making my way down the dark corridor. It wasn't long before I stopped in front of the 27th tunnel entrance. I took a deep breath before walking in. A few minutes later I took note of a dim light towards the end of the dark pathway. Just as I made it to the end I was greeted by the sight of a large and spacious cavern that had glowing turquoise colored stones that decorated the walls and ceiling. It was the only source of light in this place. I took a moment to admire the amazing view but was snapped out of my thoughts after hearing Kabuto's voice.

"Oh? Izaya? I'm surprised you managed to find me. I never expected that anyone would ever be able to discern my location."

I stood a few meters away from Kabuto as I looked down at the board with white pebble pieces in front of him. "I'm here to stop your Reanimation Jutsu."

Kabuto licked his lips as a giant snake hissed from under his robe. "Stop the Reanimation? Unfortunately you cannot. This Jutsu has no risk. If you kill me then the Reanimation still won't stop. I'm afraid you are out of luck."

I untied the blindfold covering my eyes at that moment which caused Kabuto to widen his eyes in shock as I continued on, "Well that isn't true. Every Jutsu has a weakness. Certainly there are Jutsu's that are extremely powerful, however, no matter how powerful a Jutsu is, there is always a flaw. After all, Jutsu's were created in our imagination of them. As we humans are not perfect, so too are our Jutsu's."

Kabuto stared at me with his shocked eyes a while longer before licking his lips and asked in confusion, "Why do you possess the Sharingan?"

"I suppose there's no longer a need to hide this fact. A very long time ago I was an experimental subject of Orochimaru's. He implanted the Sharingan in my eyes and abandoned me after he thought that I had died. But as you can see I am alive and well. That is also the reason why I can utilize the Wood Style." I noted Kabuto's shocked expression once more as he stared at me warily before exclaiming with excitement, "So you are actually an experiment of Lord Orochimaru's? Then that means you rightfully belong to me! After all, I am the one who inherited Orochimaru's will! Hehehe! Hahaha! What a splendid surprise! You will be my early present and reward for engaging in this war against the Five Great Nations!"

I let out a disappointed sigh at Kabuto's reaction. "It appears you aren't very aware of the current situation you are in. Never once has Orochimaru been able to capture me. And I'm currently much stronger now than I was back during the times when he and I fought. I'm not boasting or anything, however, you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch."

Kabuto smirked. "We'll see about that. I already told you that you can't kill me or the Reanimation Jutsu will never cease."

I smirked as I pointed to my left Mangekyo. "That's fine. I'll just place you under a Genjutsu and have you release the technique. I've been saving this eye just for you."

Kabuto frowned a bit before smiling sinisterly and mockingly. "You tell me your plan so easily. Are you that confident? Just because you possess the Sharingan does not mean that I'll let you cast a Genjutsu on me so easily." At this moment another voice spoke as a person walked out from the shadows and stood next to Kabuto.

"Izaya. You've been a thorn in our side during the entire war. It's time you finally disappear."

I frowned as I took note of this new figure. In my past life if I remembered correctly, there should be two of these guys. There's this spiral-faced pattern Zetsu who controlled Yamato's body and another Zetsu with a weird venus flytrap protrusion from its waist. This spiral-face looking one took over Yamato-sensei's body in order to enhance his Wood Style Jutsu to inhibit the Allied Forces towards the end of the war. Seems he was by Kabuto's side this time. Probably keeping watch over him for Obito. As for the other one…

Kabuto licked his lips interrupting my thoughts as he said, "Unfortunately the odds don't seem to be in your favor."

I scoffed at Kabuto's comment. "You seem awfully sure of yourself." I turned my attention back at the spiral-faced Zetsu and scowled. "Bastard, so this is where you've kept Yamato-sensei all along. Who are you exactly? You look like White Zetsu but different."

Kabuto and the spiral-faced being slightly flinched in surprise as it said, "Wow! How did you know that I took over his body?"

"There's no point in telling you. You won't be sticking around anymore anyways after I'm through with you. So? Which are you? White Zetsu? Or something else?"

He laughed before responding. "Actually, I am Tobi. I've existed since long ago. Hehehe, not that you need to know that."

"Oh?...Let me guess, you existed since the time of the God Tree haven't you?"

Tobi widened his eyes in shock. "EHH? H-How do you know about that?"

"I told you didn't I? That you don't need to know since you won't be sticking around for long anyways. I just wanted to confirm if that was the case. And judging by your reaction it seems to be true."

Kabuto listening nearby frowned in a bit of confusion since he didn't really understand our conversation. I turned my head and took note of Anko's incapacitated body in the corner of the cave before questioning Kabuto. "Anko? Did you perhaps absorb Orochimaru's chakra from her Curse Mark Seal? She's still alive."

Kabuto smiled more and more. "You are incredibly insightful, Izaya-kun. In fact, ever since I first met you I felt you were different. You possess true skill amongst shinobi and have the intellect to match. Your power of foresight and deduction makes you quite a thorny opponent. However, it makes me look forward to obtaining your body even more! As for why she is still alive, there aren't many who can survive after receiving a Cursed Seal. She'll make a worthy test subject for me."

Without wasting anymore time he placed his hands together creating four giant snakes beside him and launched them forward to strike me down. I quickly dodged backwards to create some more space between us. Just as the four giant snakes were about to reach me I activated my Susanoo to grab the four snakes in a tight vice grip and created a Taiyougan in my hands. I focused on the Taiyougan compressing its golden form to half the size it was normally and thrusted outwards forcing the dense energy to fire at an incredibly high speed akin to that of a golden laser beam which instantly penetrated the body of one giant snake and caused it to disintegrate. Without stopping the technique I shifted my palm to direct the thin golden beam into the bodies of the other three snakes turning them all into ashes before canceling my Jutsu.

Kabuto looked at me with wariness. "So that is the Susanoo...And your other technique, I don't believe I've seen or heard of it before."

"It's called Taiyougan. In other words, Sun Sphere. It is my own original Jutsu. What I used just now was a derivative of that Jutsu I call the Taiyougan Beam."

Kabuto frowned as he noted how dangerous the technique was. I watched him remove his cloak and show his true appearance and form as a dark shadow was cast over his eyes. He stood in a battle ready stance and spoke seriously. "Unfortunately you won't be able to cast Genjutsu on me. I have temporarily blinded my eyes so you won't be able to make eye contact with me. And on top of that this place is my battleground."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can feel and see the power of natural energy running through your body. So you've acquired Sage Mode. I will commend you for that as not everyone is skilled enough to master such a technique."

Kabuto furrowed his brow. "Oh? So you know about Sage Mode? Then you should be aware of how much more powerful one becomes after acquiring this technique, yet you seem rather unfazed. I admit that your Susanoo and that original technique of yours is quite powerful. With both you probably think that you have an impenetrable defense and an unstoppable offense. However, you are wrong. Your Susanoo is strong indeed but you can't hide in it forever. And while your offense is strong you can't use it to kill me so there's absolutely nothing I need to worry about! I not only have the power of Orochimaru, but even the ability to absorb natural energy from studying Jugo, the power to liquify my body from studying Suigetsu, and the ability to self regenerate from studying Karin of the Uzumaki Clan! I even absorbed the power of the Sound Four Ninja! Hahaha! You should just come with me quietly and accept your fate."

I ignored Kabuto's remark as I quickly dodged to my left and performed a backflip dodging two giant wood tendrils that erupted from underneath the ground. Tobi chimed in as he said, "You haven't forgotten about me now have you?"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and placed my hands together creating wood tendrils of my own intercepting Tobi's wood techniques. Tobi laughed and placed his hands together shouting, "Wood Style: Kanzeon Lotus King!"

BOOM!

The ground shook as a large and giant wooden buddha with a hundred hands behind it stuck out with an imposing manner. I frowned and quickly threw out a special kunai activating the Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu. More than a thousand kunai lay spread out across the giant cave. Kabuto snuck up behind me and struck out with his fist, however, I sensed his presence long ago and sidestepped his attack. Before I could counter attack one of the large wooden hands from the wooden buddha struck down at my head forcing me to fly away to one of my kunai in the distance. I let out a soft sigh saying to no one in particular, "Guess I'll deal with Tobi first so he can't interfere with my fight against Kabuto."

The wooden buddha struck out with several of its wooden hands so I countered by forming the Snake hand sign and shouted, "Wood Style: Advent World of Flowering Trees!" Large wood tendrils erupted from the ground and intercepted the giant wood hands, but it didn't stop there. The wood tendrils continued to spread throughout the cave forcing Kabuto to constantly shift around to prevent himself from being ensnared while the wooden buddha had its movement obstructed from the now dense forest in the cave. Soon after large red flowers bloomed from several large branches and released some pollen into the air. Kabuto frowned and quickly jumped into the air on top of the tall wooden buddha's head next to Tobi who praised, "Impressive. You're certainly well accomplished in Wood Style. Yamato and myself can't perform Jutsu of that scale on our own. If we inhale the pollen it'll incapacitate us."

Two of the five wooden faces at the very top of the wood buddha's main head opened their mouth and spewed out a powerful Fire and Wind combo Ninjutsu destroying the pollen and flowers from my Jutsu. Then all five wooden faces opened their mouths right after spewing out a combination of Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth Ninjutsu all at once. I quickly placed my hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu: Quintuple Rashomon!" Five giant monstrous gates appeared and intercepted the five nature techniques. I then activated my Susanoo and drew the blue and black colored katana, Masamune from its sheath and swung the blade right through the Rashomon gates. The blade phased right through the gates as if the gates were non-existent. The blade extended itself becoming longer and longer before reaching the giant wooden buddha and slashed right through the five wooden faces atop the wooden buddha's head. Tobi and Kabuto both had expressions of shock and confusion on their faces as they witnessed what just happened. All they could see was a giant blue and black blade slash right through the Rashomon gates without causing any damage and arrive before the wooden faces slashing them apart. As they remained shocked the Rashomon gates disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing me safely inside my dark shadowy and black colored Susanoo holding Masamune in its hand.

Tobi narrowed his eyes and said, "What did you do just now?"

I simply ignored his question and slashed out once more with Masamune. Tobi quickly tried to counter by having his wooden buddha thrust out with many of its wooden hands.

BANG!

A loud sound rang throughout the cave from the force of the collision. Kabuto quickly weaved his hand signs and shouted, "Sage Art: Water Style Great Waterfall Jutsu!" A powerful torrent of water rushed out towards my body, however, I quickly had my Susanoo turn the blade of Masamune onto the flat edge and intercepted Kabuto's attack. His powerful Jutsu struck the flat of Masamune and was immediately reflected straight towards the giant wooden buddha.

"WHAT?!" Tobi and Kabuto exclaimed in shock at the same time. They both jumped off the buddha's head in opposite directions as the reflected Water Jutsu crashed right into it. I stared straight at the wooden buddha with my right Mangekyo and incinerated it with Amaterasu. Just as Tobi landed on the ground I disappeared and flew to a kunai near his position. Tobi widened his eyes in alarm and realized his mistake as he proceeded to curse aloud. "Fu-" Before he could finish his sentence I struck his neck bashing him into several large wooden branches before ensnaring him with a wooden snake causing his chakra to become chaotic preventing him from being able to mold any into Jutsus.

I arrived before him once more and formed the hand signs of Snake, Ram, Hare, Dog, and Snake. "Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" The ground beneath Tobi trembled as a large wooden dragon with golden eyes wrapped itself around him along with the wooden snake and bound him tightly while absorbing his chakra. Tobi struggled to free himself but to no avail. He stared at me and cursed, "Damn you! R-Release me!"

I shook my head at his futile attempts. "You won't be able to escape me. The wood snake will prevent you from molding your chakra and the wood dragon will drain you of your chakra. Soon you won't have the strength to hold onto Yamato-sensei's body so just sit tight. I can't have you interfering with my battle against Kabuto."

After confirming that he truly couldn't move anymore I dashed over to where Kabuto was who stared at me very warily. "Impressive...I never imagined that you would have mastered the Wood Style to this extent. Furthermore I never imagined that you also have the ability of Amaterasu. On top of all that the blade of your Susanoo is very peculiar. I pride myself at collecting data and information. I have information on you as well, however, I must admit that the data I have on you seems to be completely obsolete. You're much more powerful than I had originally thought. Tell me, how exactly did you do all of that with your Susanoo? I'm very intrigued."

I formed the hand of my Susanoo and had it hold Masamune in its hand as I took a moment to marvel at this spirit weapon of mine before responding to Kabuto. "This blade of mine is known as Masamune. Even I didn't imagine I would ever come by a weapon as unique as this one. It has the power to reflect all things that come into contact with the flat edge of the blade. It will not cut anything that I deem as my ally. That is why you saw it phase through the Rashomon gates. It also has the power to extend its length. The only drawback of this weapon is that it's attack power is ordinary in strength. But I suppose it also depends on what kind of weapon you compare it with to gauge its attack power as ordinary."

Kabuto licked his lips in wonderment. "I wonder how you came by this weapon of yours. If you were able to obtain it then perhaps...If I defeat you I can claim this weapon for myself."

I stared at Kabuto for a moment deep in thought as I contemplated what course of action to take regarding Kabuto's fate. He frowned when he noticed that I didn't take any action against him so he jumped backwards to create some distance between us before forming his hand signs and shouted, "Sage Art: White Rage Jutsu!" Kabuto spit forth a red aura in the shape of a dragon that held a purple pearl in its hand. The moment it coiled around the pearl it released a loud screech and blinding white light that inhibited my eyesight and ears. He quickly dashed towards me when he took note that his Jutsu was effective. As he approached closer and closer to my position the snake attached to him struck out with its maw in an attempt to incapacitate me. However, just as it got close to my body I disappeared and flew to a kunai in the distance prompting Kabuto to stop in his tracks. He turned around to face me as his technique came to an end.

I slowly reacclimated my sight and hearing to the surroundings taking note of Kabuto's disappointed look as he said to me, "You truly are a thorny opponent. I remember now that you were a sensory type ninja and an incredibly good one at that. Not only do you possess a powerful offensive and defensive skill, you also possess the Flying Thunder God Jutsu that lets you move around effortlessly. I had hoped to incapacitate you enough to disrupt your concentration and capture you but it appears I was a bit too hasty."

I simply stared at Kabuto and then thought about Itachi before smiling just a bit. "Kabuto. My presence has changed quite a few things from how they were meant to play out. I did my best to guide most things along the path that they were supposed to go. Whether or not I was successful in this matter I do not know, but I'm sure that if it were a certain someone standing here in my place before you now instead of me they would try and help you regain who you truly are."

I watched Kabuto frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Kabuto, you said that you inherited Orochimaru's will. But what is it that Orochimaru truly wants? And what is it that you want? Don't confuse the two and call it your own will."

"Tsk! And what would you know? Orochimaru failed to destroy the Leaf. Then I will do it instead. Orochimaru wanted to pursue the truth of Ninjutsu. He is dead so I shall do it in his place. All my life I was raised as a spy. In order to become someone who could be trusted Medical Ninjutsu was drilled into me. I went from one village to the next spying and pretending to be someone who I was not! Living a life full of lies. I had no friends who knew the real me. No one to call family. I continued to work on suppressing myself. By the time I stopped knowing who I was anymore the Leaf decided to stop trusting me and relieved me of my missions. I worked for the good of Konoha but all I got in the end was disgrace and dishonor. What has Konoha ever done for me? There is no one who understands anything about me. Less someone like you, Izaya."

I took a moment to take in what Kabuto said and let out a soft sigh. "Unfortunately, I understand you well...Kabuto. I can't tell you the details, but I understand well what the life of a spy is like. Especially one that works as a spy in the dark. The one thing that is lamentable of your fate is that you didn't have one thing to hold onto even in your darkest of hours. You became a spy without truly knowing what you were fighting for. You only did the tasks you were assigned because that is all you knew. Kabuto, you have been freed from that kind of life though. It may have been harsh but you no longer need to dwell in the darkness. Learn to accept who you truly are. Not this culmination of mixed things that you obtained from others. The power that you have is all from absorbing the power of others. Orochimaru, Suigetsu, the unique ability to absorb natural energy of Jugo's Clan, the power of regeneration from Karin, and even the abilities of the Sound Four. You mistake these things as your own. You mistake Orochimaru's will as your own. Even now your form resembles Orochimaru. It is as if you are trying to become another Orochimaru. Before this battle ends, I will help you reclaim who you truly are. At least, I am sure that is what he would of done."

As I said those last words Itachi's image flashed past my mind as I thought, Itachi, I will fulfill this role for you. Seeing that our conversation wasn't going anywhere productive Kabuto and I reengaged in our battle.


	57. The Reanimation Released

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with another update! Leaving in 3 days so I wanted to make sure I got at least one chapter up before I left. I'll be back sometime in early February! **

**War Recap:**

**The Three Guardians of Ryuga-Jo Palace stop Madara's attack, however they were forced to leave the battlefield. Madara joins Obito and the Ten Tails to attempt to capture the Eight and Nine Tails. **

**Izaya finds Kabuto inside Ryuchi Cave along with Tobi/Yamato and engages in battle with the two of them. **

* * *

Chapter 57

I dashed around the giant cavern that was currently filled with giant tree branches and sharp stalagmites as I dodged one attack after another from Kabuto. The turquoise glow of the cavern walls was the only source of light given to us, not that either one of us needed it to see. With Kabuto's Sage Mode and my Sharingan on top of my sensory perception we fought just fine with or without the light. However, the light did help someone else who was also in the cave hidden away in a small inconspicuous corner observing the fight. It was precisely the original White Zetsu. He squinted his eyes and completely focused on the battle before him not wanting to miss a single detail.

BOOM!

BANG!

Kabuto dodged one of my giant Wood Style Jutsus and snarled shouting, "Sage Art: Inorganic Animation!" The surrounding stalactites and stalagmites warped inwards in an attempt to crush my body only to crush nothing but air as I flew to a different kunai in the distance. Kabuto scowled, "Izaya! On second thought, perhaps I should just kill you! There's still always Sasuke I could take. You're seeming to be a bit more trouble than it's worth to take alive."

I took note of his frustration and replied, "Kabuto, remember the things that we have talked about. You must acknowledge your true self. One cannot do everything on their own. Those who try to shoulder the burden of everything on their own will eventually fail in the end. Accepting what you can do and what you cannot do. That is how one moves forward."

"Shut up! You don't understand a single thing about me! Everything I have is my own power! Your words are but the words of a loser! You were nothing more than an experiment of Orochimaru's! And now you will soon be nothing more than an experiment for me! Dead or alive! Kidomaru: Spiral Spider Web Jutsu!"

The face of Kidomaru appeared on Kabuto's stomach as it spit out a thick giant web impervious to blades. Before it could ensnare me I focused the power of my left Mangekyo and said, "Kuninotokotachi!" The giant web quickly turned into a small tiny web and whizzed by becoming stuck on the wall behind me. Kabuto quickly formed some hand signs and said, "Sage Art: Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu!" A powerful stream of water quickly approached me as I quickly countered by activating my Taiyougan Beam. The golden dense energy beam collided with Kabuto's powerful Sage powered Water Style, however, the dense beam of energy slowly began to pierce through Kabuto's technique and rush straight at him, forcing him to dodge to the side to avoid being pierced.

As he dodged, the face of Tayuya holding a flute appeared on his stomach as he said, "Tayuya: Demon Flute Chains of Fantasia!" As the sound from the flute began to play I quickly pulled back my fist and shouted, "Eight Extreme Fists: 7th Fist of Splitting!" My right arm lit aglow in a golden light as I punched outwards towards the sound coming from the flute generating a terrifying force of wind that effectively disrupted the sound traveling on the airwaves stopping Kabuto's Genjutsu from being completed. I appeared behind Kabuto at this moment and with a special kunai, I slashed towards his head prompting him to dodge sideways. The blade of my kunai missed just by a centimeter, however, I quickly placed my palm on Kabuto's back and marked him with the Flying Thunder God Seal.

Kabuto stretched out his palm behind him and stabbed his hand right through my chest only for my body to disappear in a puff of smoke. Kabuto widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "Shadow Clone?" It was at that moment that I flew to his side and slashed with my kunai which connected with one of Kabuto's horns on his head cutting it off. Kabuto hurriedly dashed to the side and distanced himself from me touching the area I cut.

"I forgot I had these." He said as he rubbed the area of his missing horn for a bit.

I smirked as I looked at Kabuto and said, "Your fate has been sealed."

I watched as Kabuto instantly frowned in wariness and confusion as he replied, "What are you talking about. Don't think that you've won just because you got a lucky hit."

The figure of a snake Orochimaru appeared on his stomach as it launched in my direction with its maw wide open. Forming the Snake hand sign I said, "Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu!" Thick branches of wood vines erupted from the ground and ensnared Kabuto's attack holding it in place. It was at this moment that the mouth of the snake-like Orochimaru opened revealing Kabuto as he charged forth with great speed cloaking his hand in chakra creating a sharp chakra scalpel. Just as he was about to reach me I shrunk my body to a fifth of my height with the power of my Mangekyo causing Kabuto to miss his attack. The snake attached to Kabuto's body turned and was about to snag me, but I flew off to one of my kunai in the distance successfully avoiding his retaliation. Immediately after I appeared right behind Kabuto as I slashed at his head with my kunai prompting him to once more dodge to the side and stab me with his hand.

I smiled and whispered, "Izanami."

His hand pierced through my chest only for my body to disappear in a puff of smoke. Kabuto smirked. "The same trick huh? Shadow Clone again."

Not a second later I teleported to his side and slashed at his head with my kunai. The blade sliced off one of Kabuto's horns as he dashed off to the side to distance himself from me and said, "Heh, nice try, appearing behind me once more and aiming for my head. It won't work though."

I stood there unfazed by Kabuto's words and replied, "Your fate is already in my hands. Thanks to the Uchiha's forbidden Jutsu known as Izanami."

This prompted Kabuto to smile. "Shall we put that to the test then!" He shouted as he rushed at me with his chakra scalpel while I shrunk in size once more and flew off into the distance before the snake attached on his body could strike me. Kabuto smirked. "Well this is like Deja Vu. Let's end this already."

I shook my head. "Your fate is in my hands now, but you are the one who can decide it and choose how that fate shapes your destiny. Remember what I've told you. And think hard about it. Acknowledge who you are Kabuto. Accept who you are. Forgive yourself for the things you couldn't do. Rise above the darkness that is your past."

Kabuto scowled and shot forth the snake-like Orochimaru on his stomach at me once more as I stopped it with the Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu. Once again Kabuto emerged from its mouth and rushed at me with his chakra scalpel forcing me to shrink my size with the power of my left Mangekyo to avoid being hit and disappear into the distance before the snake attached to his body could snag me. I then appeared behind Kabuto and slashed with my kunai once again as Kabuto destroyed my Shadow Clone. The real me flew to his location right after and successfully cut off his horn as he dashed away. It was at this moment that Kabuto realized something was wrong as he rubbed the spot on his head where his horn should have been cut off already.

While Kabuto struggled to make sense of what was happening I stood in front of his true unmoving body as my left Sharingan went completely blind. "It's done. Kabuto will be stuck in the Izanami until he learns to acknowledge his true self and step out from the darkness. Itachi...I deprived your role from you so it is only right that I step forth and fulfill that which you couldn't do yourself."

I smirked as I took note of the original White Zetsu far off in the shadows of the cave. Just as I took note of him trying to slip away I weaved some hand signs and said, "Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" The ground and cave walls shook as a scream of shock from Zetsu could be heard. "AHHHHH! Impossible!"

Whoosh!

The wooden dragon held Zetsu in its mouth as it brought him over next to me. Zetsu stared at me in disbelief. "H-How did you know I was there?"

I scoffed at Zetsu. "I knew you were hiding there a while ago. It's true that you would have escaped my notice had it not been for Kabuto. When he used his White Rage Jutsu it affected you too. It hindered your ability to hide your presence for a short moment which I picked up on. Since then I've been monitoring your position."

Zetsu had a look of fear in his eyes as he lay unmoving in the wood dragon's mouth. I tapped his shoulder and created a wood snake to also ensnare him preventing Zetsu from molding any chakra for extra precaution. I took a sweep of the surrounding area with my senses and noticed that Yamato-sensei was finally separated from Tobi's body and that Anko was safely wrapped away in one of my Wood Style tree branches. Letting out a sigh of relief I turned my attention back to Kabuto and gently placed my hand on his eyelids. I lifted them up and exposed his eyes to my right Mangekyo.

"Sharingan: Genjutsu!" After looking through Kabuto's memories I controlled his body to form the signs of Rat, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, and Boar to release the Reanimation Jutsu. The instant Kabuto formed the last hand sign a slight breeze filled the entire cave as his connection with all the reanimated shinobi in the world was severed releasing their ties to the material plane. I smiled in relief as all the reanimated shinobi would finally be able to return to the pureland.

Zetsu snarled and cursed at me but I ignored him and sat down taking out a red scroll. "Guess it's now time to make use of Shisui's second eye."

Puff!

A clear liquid jar holding a Sharingan inside appeared from the scroll in the next second. It was also at this moment that I heard Senko's voice. "So, finally going to replace that eye of yours aye? I'll lend you some power to evolve it into the Eternal Mangekyo since your body can't handle doing it on its own. It took almost 2 months last time before your right eye adjusted. But should be pretty quick this time since your right eye already went through the process. I'll go back to sleep right after."

I let out a defeated sigh at Senko's remark. "Senko just comes and goes as he pleases doesn't he?" I removed my blinded left eye and replaced it with Shisui's. Once again a familiar burning sensation coursed through my head as a bright crimson light erupted in the area before disappearing.

Zetsu widened his eyes in shock. "What the hell was that?"

I ignored Zetsu and put my blindfold back on giving my left eye some time to transform. "Hm...Doesn't seem like it'll take long. Probably about an hour or two before my left eye adjusts." I took a moment to sense how the flow of the war was going, however, my face paled at what I was sensing.

"W-What? Why is Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke's life force so weak? Why can't I sense Hiruzen-sensei's chakra? Or the Raikage and Tsuchikage?"

The next instant I felt a massive wave of power from the direction of the battlefield and shuddered. "T-This is...Madara! He's alive? Oh no, don't tell me he was actually able to extract the Eight and Nine Tails!" I took a moment to calm down and let out a sigh of relief after sensing that Haku, Kimimaro, and Hanabi were still alive and well.

"Tch. What do I do?...hm?" I turned my head to look in the dark corner of the cave as I sensed a being watching from the shadows.

"Come out. I know you're there."

An old and ancient laugh resounded throughout the cave before the old White Snake Sage slithered out of the dark and into the light. "You were able to sense my presence. Impressive."

I furrowed my brow. "You watched the entire fight didn't you?"

She laughed again and nodded. "I didn't want to miss out on something as entertaining as that. Besides, your battlefield happened to be inside my home. But what I do is the least of your concerns. I know you also felt the massive wave of power just now."

I clenched my fist knowing she was right and once again tried to think of my next plan of action. Then it hit me. I glanced up at Kabuto and then the Snake Sage. "White Snake Sage, I have a presumptuous request I'd like to make of you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Kabuto absorbed Orochimaru's Sage chakra from Anko's Cursed Seal Mark. He should still be alive somewhere within Kabuto. I'd like you to revive him."

The Sage gave me a curious glance. "How interesting. You want me to revive Orochimaru? Is he not your enemy?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. If Madara completes his plan then we'll all suffer. There is something I need Orochimaru to do."

She hissed once before replying, "I can indeed revive Orochimaru from Kabuto's body. But why should I?"

I stared at the Sage holding back my frustration and irritation as I thought, is she really going to play around with words at a time like this. After taking a moment to calm my emotions I replied, "I recall that you weren't interested in anything unless it concerned Ryuchi Cave. If Madara succeeds in his goal then all living beings in the world will come under his control. That includes all those of Ryuchi Cave. I plan to stop Madara. To do that I need Orochimaru's help. And to revive Orochimaru I need your help."

The Sage laughed amusedly before agreeing. "Very well. You're a very interesting person, Karasuma Izaya. Then I will revive Orochimaru for you."

I watched as her tail stuck onto Kabuto's body and released her powerful Sage chakra into him which resonated with Orochimaru's Sage chakra. In the next few seconds that followed a large white snake protruded out from Kabuto's shoulder and opened its large maw revealing a slimy Orochimaru as he crawled out of it. Orochimaru slowly stood up and looked at me while laughing. "Hehehe! Hahaha! To think that all this time you were one of my original experiments Izaya-kun! Hahahaha! Not only that, but you were also the one to facilitate my return into the world!" He licked his lips before calming down his emotions. "You've gotten quite strong. Izaya-kun. It appears I no longer have the strength to pose any threat to you. So, why have you facilitated my return?"

I took a moment to take in Orochimaru's revived form before turning to the White Snake Sage. "Thank you for your help."

She nodded. "I have done my part and shall take my leave. You let me witness quite an interesting battle youngster. Now go on and stop Madara." Just before she slithered away she paused momentarily and said, "Orochimaru. If I were you, I'd be careful of this one."

Orochimaru chuckled to himself. "Of course. He's much stronger than me now. Besides, after dying and witnessing everything that has happened through Anko and Kabuto I have no desire to act so recklessly. So, Izaya-kun, what was it that you needed me for?"

"Orochimaru. I need you to revive the Fourth Hokage."

He frowned at my words. "The Fourth? And how do you propose I do that? I have tried in the past, however, it failed."

"That's because you don't know about the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Reaper Death Seal? What is that?"

"It is a powerful Fuinjutsu that was developed by the Uzumaki Clan. It was the same Jutsu that the Fourth Hokage used to seal away the Nine-Tails when it attacked the Leaf all those years ago. Because he was sealed away from using that Jutsu his soul did not reach the Pureland, hence, you couldn't reanimate him. I need you to release him from the belly of the reaper and perform the Reanimation on him. We need his half of the Nine-Tails that he sealed away with him."

Orochimaru gave me a complicated and curious gaze. "How do you know so much about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Is there a need for me to explain myself to you? You aren't the only one who does their research."

He laughed before nodding in agreement. "Very well. If you teach me about this Reaper Death Seal Jutsu then I will revive the Fourth. However, I require a sacrifice for the Reanimation Jutsu."

I nodded my head towards Tobi and the original White Zetsu. "Don't worry. We have two suitable sacrifices at the ready. We have to hurry. Things aren't going very well for the Shinobi Alliance at the moment. Time is of the essence."

**888**

_Before the reanimation release_

BOOOOM!

BAAAANG!

A large plume of smoke and dust rose into the air as the Ten-Tails wreaked havoc over the battlefield. Standing atop its head were Obito and Madara. Haku and Kimimaro frowned as they wanted to head over to assist the Shinobi Alliance, the Five Kage, Naruto, Sasuke, and the others in fighting against the Ten-Tails, but they were being held up by Hashirama, Tobirama, and Ashina.

Haku scowled. "Damn it! If only I could enter Heavenly Sage Mode!"

Kimimaro was just as frustrated as he dodged a golden chain strike from Ashina. "Damn. His golden chains are incredibly durable and very powerful. If Haku and I get caught in them then we might not be able to break free. On top of that the First Hokage is incredibly strong himself even though he isn't at full power. And the Second Hokage supporting them and providing cover fire is really annoying. The natural energy in my body is starting to run low. I won't be able to maintain my current state much longer. Guess I'll have to go all out and hope it's enough."

Kimimaro dodged to his side and avoided another chain strike before doing a backflip to create some distance between himself and Ashina. Just as he landed he raised up his arm and blocked a kick from Tobirama. Before he could counter, Tobirama flew away next to Ashina. Kimimaro focused his breath and shouted, "Eight Extreme Fists: 8th Fist of Moving!" He dashed out and threw a super powerful punch straight at Ashina. Just before his fist was about to connect Ashina guarded himself by creating a chain wall in front of him.

Boom!

Kimimaro frowned but didn't let up. He quickly punched out with his left fist and shouted, "7th Fist of Splitting! 6th Fist of Elevation! 5th Fist of Striking! 4th Fist of Swaying!"

BOOM!

As the 4th fist made contact with Ashina's chains it immediately caved in from the force of the strike and blew him several hundreds of meters away into the distance.

SWISH!

Kimimaro chased after Ashina's body flying through the air and struck down with his fist shouting, "3rd Fist of Entanglement!" Just before his fist could make contact Tobirama arrived behind Ashina's battered form and teleported them both away.

BOOM!

Kimimaro's fist ended up striking the ground creating a giant cavity hundreds of meters deep and wide. Kimimaro looked up from his spot and took note of Ashina and Tobirama's body in the distance. He pulled back his fist and shouted, "2nd Fist of Spinning!"

BAM!

The force from Kimimaro's punch was so powerful that even from hundreds of meters away Ashina and Tobirama were still hit from the air cannon generated from Kimimaro's fist. It was such a devastating blow that Ashina and Tobirama's reanimated forms were actually semi-destroyed. Kimimaro huffed and panted as he felt the energy drain from his body.

Haku was engaged in a fierce fight against Hashirama when he noticed Ashina and Tobirama's semi-destroyed forms so he quickly disengaged from Hashirama and placed his hands together shouting, "Sage Art: Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu!" A giant frosty dragon condensed in the air and shot out towards Tobirama and Ashina. Just before it could swallow Tobirama he flew away with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu leaving only Ashina who was successfully captured by Haku. The ice dragon quickly condensed into an icy prison that held Ashina's form inside as Haku arrived next to it and placed a sealing tag on it sealing him away. After confirming that Ashina was sealed Haku let out a breath of relief and dashed over to Kimimaro.

"Maro, are you alright?"

Kimimaro nodded as the purple aura that surrounded him earlier slowly disappeared.

"Maro, what happened?"

Kimimaro slowly stood up with Haku's help before answering him. "Remember, I only used the 8th breath of the Nine Dragons Breathing Technique. It's not perfect yet. Only when 9 cycles are used will the technique be completed. I've exhausted all the natural energy I absorbed from using the technique, that's why the aura around me disappeared. Because the technique isn't perfect yet the length at which I can remain in that form isn't great."

At that moment Hashirama and Tobirama arrived before them.

"Haku, you take on Lord First Hokage. Even though I don't have the natural energy to enhance my power right now I'm still confident I can stall Lord Second Hokage."

Haku nodded. "Alright Maro. Be careful! We have to wrap this up quickly and stop Madara and the Ten-Tails."

As their battle ensued Madara stood boredly atop the Ten Tails head watching Obito use the Ten Tails to deal with the Alliance. He smirked silently to himself as he took notice of how weak the link between his reanimated corpse was to the caster of the Jutsu. "It seems something must be occupying and distracting the caster of the Reanimation. If I wanted to, I could break free of their control right now." Madara whispered to himself.

Just as he was deep in thought, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a dark shadow emerge behind him causing him to smile. "Finally. It's time."

Obito was about to command the Ten Tails to launch another attack when he suddenly felt his movements become restricted. "W-What's going on!" He stammered as he glanced at Madara who was smirking amusedly.

Black Zetsu completely attached itself to Obito's body at this moment while Madara stuck black receiver rods into Obito's body and said, "Obito, since you failed at upholding your part of the deal to have Nagato revive me you'll have to do so in his stead. We've played with the Alliance long enough. You started the plan half-hazardly by prematurely awakening the Ten Tails, but you can't even use it to capture the Eight and Nine Tails properly. Well, it's fine either way since I'm here. I've grown bored so I will take over now."

Obito struggled to regain control but couldn't as Black Zetsu and the black receiver rods hindered his movements. "Y-You bastard! Do you r-really think t-that I'll l-let you control m-my body!" Obito struggled to shout in anger, but in the end he couldn't resist as he was forced to form the hand signs of Ram and Snake activating the Rinne Rebirth.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Obito screamed as his hair turned completely white.

Madara smirked as white steam rose from his body. His reanimated form slowly became flesh and blood and his fake Rinnegan eyes crumbled away to dust. Madara clenched his fists and smiled letting out a maniacal laugh. "Ha! Hahahaha! Finally! I've returned! Hahahaha! This is it! The feeling of flesh and blood!" He stuck out his right hand and gripped Obito's left eye that held his Rinnegan. He then transplanted his Rinnegan back into his own eyes as blood slowly dripped down the side of his face.

Everyone became extremely shocked and anxious at what just transpired. Madara controlled the Ten Tails to remain still as he walked forwards and said, "Now then. Eight Tails. Nine Tails. You both had your freedom long enough."

Just as Madara dashed towards everyone Gaara, Mei, A, Tsunade, Onoki, and Hiruzen rushed out to meet him, however, before they could even react Madara smirked and shouted mockingly, "There's no need to play with you lot anymore. Almighty Push!"

Boom!

All 6 of the Kage were instantly blown away. The Alliance members rushed to go lend the Kage's some aid right as Madara stuck out his hand at Onoki and shot several black receiver rods straight at him.

Kurotsuchi shouted in alarm. "NO!"

Just before she could reach him three black rods struck Onoki's small body.

"KUHH!" Onoki groaned in pain as he coughed up blood.

Kurotsuchi clutched his small frame and shouted in grief, "Grandfather! No! I lost dad already I can't lose you too! You're the Third Tsuchikage! Stay with us! Medic! Get a medic here now! Where's the Fifth Hokage?!"

Onoki smiled and clutched Kurotsuchi's hands forcing her to look at him. He coughed up some more blood as his eyes grew heavy.

"Kurotsuchi..."

Cough

"...It's too late for me. The rod has pierced my heart. I can feel that I have no strength left in my body. My chakra feels chaotic."

Tears fell from Kurotsuchi's face as she stared at Onoki's small and frail body. "Grandfather, you can't die!"

Onoki smiled at her. "Hahaha! Of course I can. I am already so old. My time was coming sooner or later. I'm glad that in my last year as the Tsuchikage I have come to no longer forsake myself. I chose to believe in us shinobi and fought for something greater than just our own village's benefit. Kurotsuchi, my hope is that the world will continue to move towards a path of peace. That we, the Five Great Nations can truly come together and live in harmony. That is what I fought for. I believe that it can be accomplished. Even now we fight together as one. Kurotsuchi, I'm sorry that this is the way I pass on the mantle, but from this moment forth...I name you as my successor. The Fourth Tsuchikage. Pass on the will of stone and help pave the path to peace and harmony."

Onoki slowly closed his eyes forever with a smile on his face as he lay still and lifeless in Kurotsuchi's arms. She froze completely still as she held Onoki's small lifeless corpse in her arms. The surrounding Ninja that came to help also stood completely silent with looks of despair and sorrow on their faces. Kurotsuchi took a few deep breaths and wiped away her tears before whispering, "Lord Third. I accept your will. I shall carry the title of Fourth Tsuchikage and make you proud."

She picked up Onoki's small frame and handed him to her comrade Akatsuchi.

"Take care of his body."

Akatsuchi nodded in sorrow and silence.

At this moment Madara shouted, "Limbo: Border Jail!"

Naruto and Bee were struck by an invisible force causing them to crash into the ground. Two large purple dragon chains rushed out of the Ten Tails mouth and wrapped around the Eight and Nine Tails pulling them out from Naruto and Bee.

"NO!" A and Hiruzen shouted. A activated his lightning armor and dashed out at Madara while Hiruzen dashed out with his adamantine staff. Madara scoffed at them and shot out several black receiver rods in their direction. This forced both A and Hiruzen to pause and dodge Madara's attack, however, an invisible force stabbed A in the back with several black rods before stabbing him in the heart and kicked him away.

Sasuke quickly activated his Susanoo to grab the purple dragon chain that held the Nine Tails but was also soon knocked aside by an invisible force. Just as Madara arrived before Sasuke and stabbed out with a black receiver rod, Hiruzen appeared just in time and blocked the attack, however, the rod pierced straight through Hiruzen's arms and into his heart.

"GUH!" Hiruzen groaned and coughed out blood.

Sasuke widened his eyes in alarm and stabbed out with his sword only to be held in place by some invisible force. Madara smirked and took Sasuke's sword using it to stab him through the chest. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and pain as Madara kicked him over by a dying Naruto. All of this occurred so fast that nearly no one had the time to react to what had just happened. Sakura ran as fast as she could to Sasuke while Madara returned to the Ten Tails.

Sakura knelt down by Sasuke's side with wet tears dripping down her face as she desperately did her best to heal him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun stay with me!"

Tsunade was also by Sakura as she tried to heal Naruto's wounds. However, the moment she placed her palms over Naruto's body she widened her eyes in alarm. "No! Naruto! Stay with me! You can't die!" Tsunade activated her Hundred Healings Mark and channeled its power into Naruto's body in a desperate attempt to keep Naruto's life force flowing.

Naruto's vision blurred as he slowly closed his eyes seeing nothing but darkness and thought, ah, is this the darkness that the old toad sage gramps told me about in his prophecy? I-I can't die yet though...I still have to save the other Tailed Beasts. I still have people I need to protect. I feel so cold. And sleepy. In that moment Naruto completely lost consciousness. However, he felt a slight ripple in his mind and opened his eyes.

"Did I die?"

The sound of an old laugh resonated in Naruto's mind and said, "Dead? No it appears not."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and stood up seeing an old man sitting while floating in the air.

"Eh? Where am I? And who are you?"

The old man turned to face him. "This is the plane inside your conscience. And I am Otsutsuki Hagaromo. Also known as the Sage of Six Paths."

"AH? You're the Sage of Six Paths? The Sage talked about in legends?"

Hagoromo nodded as he floated closer to Naruto. "That's right. I am the one who created the Ninja Creed."

Naruto scratched the side of his face in a bit of confusion. "So you were the one who created Ninjutsu?"

Hagoromo slammed his staff on the ground. "No! Don't confuse the Ninja Creed with Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu has bred hatred and conflict in the world. The Ninja Creed was supposed to be a way to link everyone together so that they may share their feelings and thoughts with one another to better understand each other by using chakra. However, it has instead been weaponized into Ninjutsu. Anyways, I'm impressed that you were able to summon my soul to you. You must have a lot of questions...And there are things that I must entrust you with."

Naruto only got more confused. "Entrust? Er...Like what old gramps?"

"To help you better understand you must know the past."

Naruto let out a long sigh as he stared at the old man. "Umm...Old gramps...Do you think you can save the story for later? If I'm not dead yet then I really really need to hurry and get back! Something bad might happen while I'm out!"

Hagoromo also let out a sigh as he stared at Naruto for a moment before responding, "Well...Although you are not dead yet, you certainly aren't that far off from being dead. You're currently being forcefully kept alive thanks to the efforts of the Fifth Hokage. Unfortunately Sasuke is also severely injured. Your friend Sakura is currently healing his wounds. Until then you mind as well listen to what I have to say. Besides, the things I need to tell you are important and related to Madara."

Naruto's expression turned serious after hearing what Hagoromo said so he simply nodded. "Alright old gramps. I'll listen."

Hagoromo nodded his head and began. "Long ago my mother Otsutsuki Kaguya consumed the chakra fruit of this world and attained immeasurable power subduing this land. She ruled by force and power and that power began to consume her. People began to fear her and she eventually came to be known as the Rabbit Goddess Demon. She later gave birth to two sons. My brother Hamura and myself. In the past Kaguya abused her power using the power of the God Tree and sent people to their deaths as sacrifices to it. To atone for the sins of our mother, my brother and I fought her and the Ten Tails, the incarnation of the God Tree. After a long and arduous battle we succeeded in sealing the Ten Tails inside of me and defeated mother."

"Years later I was blessed with two sons. The elder named Indra and the younger named Asura. Indra inherited my powerful chakra but Asura did not. Indra was exceptional and a prodigy while Asura struggled and had to work much harder to obtain the achievements he did. Indra and Asura walked different paths in life. Indra possessed strong visual prowess and perceived that power could achieve anything. On the other hand nothing ever went well for Asura. In order to obtain the same power as his older brother he needed the cooperation of others in addition to his own effort. He came to understand that he was able to become strong from the help he received of the others around him. From the way the younger brother lived his life I caught a glimpse of new possibilities for the direction the world could evolve and mature and so I named him as my successor. He would be the one to lead and be the guardian of the Ninja Creed. However, Indra did not accept my decision and a conflict ensued."

"Even after their flesh perished the chakra that each of them honed continued to reincarnate overtime. You are my son Asura's reincarnation...And Sasuke is my son Indra's reincarnation. The first generation reincarnates were Hashirama as Asura and Madara as Indra. Madara was obsessed with power and stole some of Hashirama's. The power that he stole eventually assimilated into his body and evolved into something similar to my own. It allowed Madara to awaken the Rinnegan. Right now Madara is no longer an incarnate of Indra. He is currently taking possession of the Ten Tails and becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki obtaining power close to my own. He is even trying to go further and obtain the power of my mother Kaguya. Mother possessed the power of the Sharingan and Byakugan and she used her visual prowess to cast the Infinite Tsukiyomi on the populace. That Jutsu will ensnare all living creatures onto the branches of the God Tree and place them under a Genjutsu. This will allow for the caster of the technique to control everyone ensnared by this Jutsu. If all chakra were to be reunited into one again then a new chakra fruit will bloom. That must be prevented at all costs or this world will come to an end. Unlike the previous reincarnates, you and Sasuke seem to have chosen a different path. At first Sasuke was just like Indra and sought the path of loneliness and power. And although you tend to be a bit of a fool, you too worked hard and gained power through the help of your comrades. There is also potential in your unpredictableness and perseverance. On top of that it seems that both you and Sasuke have a good guide to light your path when the road gets dark."

Naruto immediately thought of Izaya after hearing what Hagoromo said. "Old gramps, when you say guide, you mean Izaya, right?"

Hagoromo nodded. "Correct. Although I am dead, I have been able to watch the happenings of the world all this time. I have seen how he was able to guide Sasuke out of the darkness and back to the light and I have seen how he was able to guide you away from being consumed by hatred. Even though he isn't a reincarnation of Asura or Indra, he is almost like a reincarnation of myself. No...He would be even greater than a reincarnation of myself as I was unable to successfully guide Asura and Indra. I am glad that I could see the day when Asura and Indra's counterparts exist together in harmony rather than stand against each other. Naruto, I must also say that I am impressed by your character. You were able to gain the trust and acknowledgement of all the Tailed Beasts just as I was once told."

At that moment a voice could be heard. "Heh! Old man you got that right." Shukaku remarked as he appeared within Naruto's conscience. Right after Shukaku appeared the other eight Tailed Beasts appeared as well. Naruto looked all around him and exclaimed in shock, "Eh? What are all of you doing here? How did you get here?"

Kurama was the first to answer. "Naruto, during our battle against Obito a while back you received a small portion of chakra from each of the Tailed Beasts. Even though we've been extracted from you we are able to connect to your mental plane thanks to the old man Sage being here. After all, he was the one who created us. It seems that the Fifth Hokage is doing her best to keep you alive."

Naruto clenched his fist as he thought of how Tsunade was probably wearing herself out to try and save his own life. Hagoromo smiled and looked at all the Tailed Beasts as he said, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama. It seems the time has come for the child of prophecy to change the world. Naruto, what do you want to do? What do you seek for the aftermath of this war? I would like to hear your honest opinions and thoughts."

Naruto remained silent for a moment as many thoughts flitted past his mind before answering. "Maybe I am like this Asura guy. But unlike him I'm not that smart and I don't know about a lot of things. But I do know what friends are. And I want to protect them all. That's it."

Hagoromo nodded. "I see. Is that your answer then?"

At this moment inside both Naruto and Sasuke's mental plane they answered at the same time. "Yeah."

Hagoromo nodded once more as he stared at both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. "In the past I entrusted everything to Asura and cast my attention away from Indra. That proved to be the source of calamity. This time I will share my power with both Indra and Asura's reincarnations. From this point on, Naruto and Sasuke, what you both shall do and what shall transpire will be up to the two of you. Now then, put out your dominant hand."

At this moment while Naruto and Sasuke were speaking to Hagoromo inside their mental plane, Tsunade frowned and struggled to keep Naruto alive next to Sakura who was doing her best to save Sasuke's life. Tsunade let out a soft sigh prompting Sakura to glance over at her and said, "Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade hesitated for a moment but ultimately steeled her resolve and said, "Sakura. I am proud of you. You are the greatest student I ever had."

Sakura had a bad premonition after hearing what Tsunade said. "Tsunade-sensei, what are you talking about? Why are you telling me this right now?"

Tsunade's expression softened and saddened as she continued on. "Sakura, listen to me. This will probably be my final act as Hokage and as your sensei. Just as Jiraiya left everything to Naruto, I leave all of my will, hope, and dreams to you Sakura. I've no doubt that you will surpass me. In fact you may have surpassed me already. I'm glad I got to be your teacher. I won't let Naruto die. His condition is worsening. After having the Nine Tails extracted from him he'll undoubtedly die without having another Tailed Beast or some external source of great vitality placed inside to resuscitate him. I never imagined that I would end up using this Forbidden Jutsu of mine one day."

Sakura's entire body trembled as she stared at Tsunade who was hovered over Naruto. "Tsunade-sensei, don't tell me...you-"

Tsunade cut Sakura off as she said, "That's right Sakura. There's only one option left now. Without another Tailed Beast we can only resuscitate Naruto by flooding his body with an external source of great vitality. And I know of only one Jutsu that can do this. It is my own Forbidden Jutsu that I created incase for a time just like this. After I'm gone, take care of everyone...Sakura."

Sakura's vision blurred as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't bring herself to stop Tsunade from performing this Forbidden Jutsu because she knew how important Naruto was to everyone.

"Tsunade-sensei, I promise, I'll take care of everyone. Thank you...For being my master."

Tsunade smiled and said, "Ninja Art: Strength of a Hundred Healings Final Rebirth!" The tattoos on Tsunade's body released a bright green light as the tattoos of the Hundred Healings slowly left her and transferred from her body over to Naruto's. Tsunade's body began to slowly grow old and dry as the transfer was taking place.

ZING!

It was at this moment that bright columns of white light illuminated the world and stretched to the sky from the release of the Reanimation Jutsu.


	58. The Infinite Tsukuyomi

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm finally back! Europe was great! I know it's been a long time since the last update so here's Chapter 58! Thanks to everyone who has continued to write reviews, Favorite the story, or hit the Follow button. I appreciate all of you. We are getting closer and closer to the end of the War so stay tuned! **

**War Recap:**

**The Third Hokage, Third Tsuchikage, and Fourth Raikage were killed by Madara. Kurotsuchi was named the 4th Tsuchikage. Madara has absorbed the Ten Tails. Tsunade has sacrificed her life to save Naruto. Sasuke is gravely injured. The Reanimation has been released. Orochimaru has been revived and he has left with Izaya to revive the Fourth Hokage. **

* * *

Chapter 58

A powerful aura swept out across the world as Madara stood where the Ten Tails used to be. He laughed hysterically at his success and looked down at his hands clenching them into a fist that exuded raw power. Several black truth seeking orbs floated behind him and a black long staff appeared by his side. After taking a moment to observe his new form as the Ten Tails Jinchuriki he looked up to the sky and saw large bright white lights ascending to the Heavens. Madara smirked saying to himself, "Well now, it appears someone was actually able to stop the caster of the Reanimation. Not bad, however, it's too late. I already revived and have become the Ten Tails Jinchuriki. It is time to bring peace to this broken world."

Just as Madara finished speaking to himself a large Tori gate fell from the sky and landed right on top of him pinning him to the ground. Soon after several more large Tori gates fell and piled on top seeking to restrain him as Hashirama's voice could be heard, "Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates!"

The next voice to be heard was Ashina's as he shouted, "Adamantine Sealing Chains!" Gold chains erupted from his back as they rushed out to bind Madara's limbs. Madara simply scoffed in amusement and flexed his muscles instantly breaking the chains apart and blowing the Tori gates into smithereens. Hashirama, Tobirama, and Ashina frowned at how easily Madara broke free of their techniques. Madara simply stood unmoving as he stared at the remaining three reanimated shinobi and smiled.

"So, after the reanimation was released you three regained control of your bodies and rescinded the contract seal of the reanimation on your end. I had a feeling that would be the case, but you're all too late. I have already become the Ten Tails Jinchuriki. You three don't have the power to stop me anymore." Just as Madara finished talking he widened his eye in surprise sensing an attack aimed right at him and quickly raised up his black staff blocking a Sage powered Ice Dragon Jutsu. He then quickly jumped up and floated in the air successfully dodging hundreds of sharp bone protrusions that sprung up from the ground beneath him. Madara turned to his left and saw a disappointed and anxious looking Haku and Kimimaro. He smirked and praised, "So, you two are still alive? Not bad attacks. I had monitored your situation earlier. Didn't you seal away Ashina? Did you unseal him when the reanimation was released so that he could help you all against me? Not a bad idea, but futile."

Madara quickly turned his head in Sasuke and Naruto's direction completely surprised. "Hm? Those two aren't dead yet?"

At that very moment Sasuke and Naruto opened their eyes and slowly got back up on their feet with looks of determination on their faces. Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief but quickly turned to catch Tsunade's frail old frame as her body slowly fell to the ground. Just as Sakura caught her master, a white light quickly appeared and disappeared as it vanished inside of Tsunade's body. In mere moments Tsunade's old wrinkly body began softening up again into bright healthy and smooth skin. Sakura looked down in confusion as she witnessed her master, who was supposed to be dead at that moment after using a sacrificial revival Jutsu, become reinvigorated with life.

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes with a weary look and coughed. She lay still and weak in Sakura's arms despite no longer looking like an old woman. She looked Sakura in the eye and spoke hoarsely and weakly, "Sakura. It's okay. It seems my time hasn't quite come yet. It appears that Izaya was able to stop Kabuto and release the Reanimation Jutsu. Thanks to that I got to meet Dan. He used his Ghost Transformation Jutsu and arrived just in time sharing his chakra with me. I won't die just yet, but my body is physically exhausted. Don't worry about me. Go. Stop Madara. We can't let him win."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as a feeling of warmth and thankfulness erupted inside of her. She simply nodded and slowly laid Tsunade back down on the ground and watched Tsunade close her eyes to rest. Sakura clenched her fist at the memory of how desperate and helpless she felt when she stared at her dying master's form by her side. A surge of power welled up inside her at this instant as she wiped away her tears and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto standing by their side. At that moment a diamond tattoo appeared on her forehead showing her mark of the complete Hundred Healings technique. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and hesitated for a moment.

"Sakura…" Before he could finish his sentence Sakura simply nodded and replied, "It's okay Sasuke-kun. I'm alright. Just now I reached full capacity. I won't sit back behind the lines anymore and watch the people I care about get hurt."

Naruto gritted his teeth and stared daggers at Madara as he quickly entered Sage mode and shouted, "That's right! Let's finish this!"

Madara smirked in contempt. "Hmpf! So the Hokage sacrificed her life force to save Naruto and that girl there was able to restore Sasuke. But what can the three of you hope to accomplish? Naruto, you don't even have the power of the Tailed Beasts inside of you anymore."

Naruto scowled and quickly shouted, "Sage Art: Rasenshuriken!"

Madara scoffed and threw out a Truth Seeker Orb at Naruto's attack. At that moment Haku appeared in the air and shouted, "Sage Art: Ice Style Freezing Mist Jutsu!" A large icy mist filled the air and made its way to Madara who scoffed and flew off into the distance at great speeds dodging Haku's attack. Madara quickly performed a sharp turn in the air and shot out towards Haku but was intercepted by Tobirama who struck out with a kunai. Madara simply swung his staff and broke off Tobirama's right arm before kicking him away. That gave Kimimaro enough time to arrive by Madara's side shouting, "Eight Extreme Fists: 1st Fist of Destruction!"

BOOOOM!

Madara quickly lifted his left arm to block the punch but the force of the attack was powerful enough to send him flying hundreds of meters crashing to the ground. Sasuke arrived behind Madara and struck out with his sword coated Chidori only for him to strike Madara's Limbo Shadow. Before Madara could pierce Sasuke's body with his staff Sasuke stared at a piece of rock with his Rinnegan and switched places with it just in time causing Madara to widen his eyes in surprise. Naruto, Sasuke, Hashirama, Tobirama, Ashina, Haku, Kimimaro, and Sakura stood together as they stared warily at Madara. Just as Madara turned to stare back at them thousands of different kinds of Ninjutsu blasted him on the spot from members of the Shinobi Alliance. The blast of all the Ninjutsu lasted for a good 10 minutes before everything calmed down again, only, the results of the attack left everyone baffled. Madara stood in the same exact spot completely unscathed and unamused.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue as a drop of cold sweat dripped down the side of his forehead and remarked, "What the hell is this guy? He took a full on attack from tens of thousands of shinobi but nothing happened."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and responded, "The Alliance just now used pure Ninjutsu. When Haku, Naruto, and my brother attacked they used Senjutsu. Senjutsu seems like it's able to affect him. When Kimimaro attacked he used Taijutsu. It seems like Taijutsu is also effective against Madara. Looks like our only options are Senjutsu or Taijutsu. I'll use my Flying Thunder God to support everyone as best as I can."

Madara stared amusedly at everyone as if he were watching a comedy show. "You all should simply stand down and obey. If you do then you don't have to die. If you don't, then I'll end your life here and now. Why fight against me when I shall bring about world peace?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "World peace? You're simply deceiving everyone! Including yourself! This won't bring peace! Your plan is no different than imprisonment!"

Madara sneered in response. "Uzumaki Naruto. You always have ridiculous things to say don't you? Imprisonment? No. What I do will bring freedom!"

Sasuke ignored both Madara and Naruto as he channeled his Chidori into his katana and rushed out to fight Madara. After exchanging several moves against Madara Sasuke shouted, "Naruto! Forget trying to reason with him! You're only wasting your time. You met with the old Sage too didn't you? We have to work together to stop him!"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Sasuke's words and got ready to join Sasuke. Ashina furrowed his brow and turned to Naruto. "Madara called you Uzumaki Naruto. You are a member of the Uzumaki Clan?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right. My mom was from the Uzumaki Clan."

Ashina smiled and nodded his head in approval. "To think that I'd see another Uzumaki again in my lifetime. Senjutsu and Taijutsu work but perhaps Fuinjutsu works as well. Everyone, help distract Madara for me. I'll use a Fuinjutsu to defeat him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at Madara. "Fine. We'll try your plan, but we have to be wary of Madara's Shadow. Naruto, can you see the other Madara by his side?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. But I can sense it."

Sasuke nodded. "Then you and I will take care of the Shadow Madara while everyone else helps Ashina seal the real Madara away."

Everyone nodded in agreement while Madara smirked amusedly. "Heh! Do you seriously think you lot stand a chance against me? You should all just stand down obediently and let the reform of the world begin. No matter, since you cling so desperately onto hope then let me crush the last pieces of hope you have left."

FWOOSH!

Both sides instantly began engaging in a fierce clash.

Bang! Boom! Bang! Swish!

Madara effortlessly dodged, blocked, parried, and struck as if he were a parent whipping his children.

Boom!

Tobirama crashed into a large boulder as Hashirama and Ashina crashed into large wooden branches. At that moment Sakura finished healing Kimimaro's injuries and chakra. Haku quickly activated the Hidden Mist Jutsu obscuring Madara's vision. Before Madara knew it Kimimaro appeared once more by his side using the 8th Breath of the Nine Dragons Breathing technique and shouted, "8 Extreme Fists, 1st Fist of Destruction!"

BOOOOOM!

Just before his fist could connect against Madara's back, Madara successfully blocked the attack with a Truth Seeking shield, however, the force of the punch that was fueled by the power of Sage chakra was strong enough to just crack the shield. The residual force of the punch was enough to send Madara flying through the air for several dozens of meters. Hashirama quickly used that opportunity to enter Sage mode and created several large Sage powered wood dragons to ensnare Madara, but Madara easily escaped the technique. He arrived before the Allied Shinobi Forces and began an immediate massacre. Just as Madara struck out with his fist towards Hinata, Neji and Hanabi quickly arrived before her and successfully blocked Madara's punch. However, the force of the attack sent all three of them crashing into a giant boulder. Madara scoffed at their futile attempt to stop him and said condescendingly, "Foolish."

Hanabi coughed up blood as she rested against the boulder and just as Madara was about to turn around she retorted, "Why?"

Madara stared at Hanabi who was seriously injured and responded, "Why what?"

Hanabi glowered at Madara. "Why would you think it foolish to protect someone we care about?"

Madara smirked. "Heh. If I had used just a bit more strength in that punch all three of you would have died. You possess the Byakugan and should have been able to see that. If you had used that opportunity to coordinate a strike at my Tenketsu's instead you might have been successful. Although it wouldn't have greatly affected me you wasted a chance opportunity to weaken me for the sake of saving that girl's life."

Hanabi smiled proudly as blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth. "And I would gladly do it all over again. To give my life for someone I care about. Do you even know what that feels like?"

Madara recalled his little brother Izuna from long ago but quickly snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "I know all too well. You have heart and a seemingly strong will. Even though people like you are the ones who should be able to understand what it is I am trying to do the most, instead you all refuse to see the good that I will bring to the world and continue to stand against the peace I will bring that prolongs everyone's suffering. People like you should be killed. Then the resistance can end."

Before Madara could strike a fatal blow the Second Hokage jumped down from the sky and struck with his Kunai. Madara expertly dodged and gripped Tobirama by the throat while Sakura quickly grabbed Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji and dashed out to a safer range. Madara squeezed tighter around Tobirama's neck. "Tobirama. You were the one to deal the fatal blow to Izuna. It's a shame you aren't alive. It's not as satisfying to destroy your reanimated corpse as it would have been your actual live body."

Tobirama smirked and gripped onto Madara's arm tightly as he responded, "Heh. Madara, you're too overconfident. Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags Jutsu!" Thousands of paper bomb tags floated off of Tobirama's body and completely surrounded Madara as the bombs began to go off creating a giant explosion for a good ten minutes. A large cloud of dust erupted in the area obscuring everyone's vision and prevented them from knowing the results of the Second Hokage's attack, but Sasuke quickly shouted, "His Shadow retreated!"

Naruto also chimed in, "It's not over yet! I can still feel his chakra!"

The dense dust cloud began to clear up revealing Madara who remained unharmed within the blast radius whilst Tobirama's Reanimated corpse was slowly beginning to reform. Hashirama quickly arrived behind Madara and grappled him in a body lock as he shouted, "Now Ashina!"

Ashina took that moment of opportunity to weave the signs of Snake, Boar, Ram, Hare, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Snake. He clapped his hands and shouted, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

Madara narrowed his eyes after hearing the name of the Jutsu Ashina shouted and had his Shadow appear before him, however, Sasuke activated the power of his Rinnegan switching Madara's Shadow with his sword just in time as the invisible hand of the Reaper summoned from Ashina's Jutsu passed by and sunk its claw right into Madara's chest. Ashina smiled at his success, however, he frowned a second later noticing that he couldn't pull out Madara's soul. Madara remained unmoved and unfazed while held in Hashirama's body lock as he looked down at his chest where the Reaper's hand was gripping tightly. He smirked and said, "So this is what the Reaper looks like. A fine technique indeed. Unfortunately Ashina, you do not possess the physical or mental strength to rip out my soul. Your attempt is futile. Still, I commend you for developing a Jutsu that could manage to pierce my body and touch my soul. That alone deserves praise."

Ashina scowled in the distance and retorted, "I had hoped to take your life with this Jutsu."

"And perhaps you could have before I became the Ten Tails Jinchuriki. The cost of using such a Jutsu must be quite high."

"The cost is my soul."

Madara smirked. "Then you've sacrificed your soul in vain."

Ashina gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No! Though I cannot take your life, there is still something I can take from you!" Just as Ashina finished his sentence he mustered all of his strength and willpower and ripped out nine small pieces of chakra from within Madara's body. "Seal!" Ashina gasped as he felt his entire soul go numb. He was slowly losing consciousness as he felt his soul begin to slowly enter the belly of the Reaper. He focused all his mental willpower to hold steadfast on his soul preventing the Reaper from sealing him away in its belly and shouted, "Naruto! Come here! Quickly!"

Naruto didn't waste any time and quickly arrived before him.

"Ashina!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly.

Ashina smiled as he gripped Naruto's arm to support his body from falling over. The paper surrounding his Reanimated corpse began to slowly crumble away as his soul was continuously being dragged away inside the Reaper. He stared at Naruto in the eyes and spoke in his old and raspy voice full of wisdom and knowledge. "Naruto. I'm glad that I was once more able to meet a member of my own Clan. I'm glad that to this day and age, the Uzumaki lineage still lives on. The price of using the Reaper Death Seal is the sealing of my own soul inside the belly of the Reaper. I couldn't take Madara with me, but I was able to rip out a small portion of each of the nine Tailed Beasts inside of him. They won't do anyone any good if those pieces are sealed inside of the Reaper. Before my soul is completely sealed let me pass on their power to you. Use it to defeat Madara."

Without waiting for Naruto to respond Ashina placed his palm over Naruto's abdomen and said with his dying breath, "Sealing Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Seal!" A bright light erupted near Ashina's palm and right as it dissipated his Reanimated corpse was no more. His soul sealed away inside the belly of the Reaper. At the same time that Ashina was transferring the chakra of the Tailed Beasts into Naruto, Tobirama's body completely reformed only for it to be immobilized by black receiver rods Madara created. He also gripped onto Hashirama and created several black receiver rods to pierce into Hashirama's body preventing Hashirama from moving and absorbed the Sage chakra inside of him.

"Kuh! You wanted my Sage chakra all along didn't you?" Hashirama said in a strained voice.

Madara smirked. "That's right. Your Wood Style is essential to my plan. Hm...Is that all there is to it? Sage chakra is pretty easy to handle it seems." He dropped Hashirama's body down to the ground and walked over to where Naruto was who had regrouped with Sasuke, Haku, and Kimimaro.

"It seems Ashina was able to return a portion of the Tailed Beasts chakra to you Naruto. And your Sage chakra feels familiar. You were somehow able to unlock the power of the Six Path's Sage chakra. As for you Sasuke, you somehow awakened the Rinnegan. Haku can utilize Sage Mode and Kimimaro is skilled in Taijutsu. You four are an interesting lineup. Only you four have a chance to defeat me."

Madara then turned his head over to look at the Shinobi Alliance in the distance and scoffed at them. He placed his hands together and said, "Divine: Deep Forest Emergence!" The instant Madara activated his Jutsu everyone felt the entire Earth shake. Just as Naruto and the others were about to dash out to stop Madara they were met by hundreds and thousands of large wooden tendrils. Haku jumped backwards and dodged to his left as his hand was slightly grazed by one of the wooden branches. He felt his chakra drain away and was immediately alarmed so he shouted aloud, "Guys, be careful! The branches can absorb your chakra! It's over if you get trapped!"

Naruto dodged a few branches and shouted back, "Damn it! What is this Jutsu? It's on a completely different scale than the First Hokage's or Izaya's!"

Sasuke slashed one of the large wood branches in half responding, "You can't judge Madara by the same standards. He's absorbed the complete Ten Tails. The amount of chakra he has is on a different level!"

The entire ordeal lasted only 5 minutes, but in that time frame the entire world was completely changed. Some people were luckier than others and were able to escape the clutches of the wooden branches, others however weren't. Madara smiled as he floated in the sky looking down at his work. Just as he was admiring his Jutsu Sasuke dashed through the air and slashed down at Madara's neck with his sword.

TING!

Sparks flew in the air as Madara intercepted the attack with his black staff.

SWISH!

Madara quickly disengaged from Sasuke and turned his body to parry two large bone spears from Kimimaro before quickly diving towards the ground to avoid a Sage powered Lava Style: Rasenshuriken and Ice Dragon Jutsu from Naruto and Haku. Just as Kimimaro was about to dash forward and fight Madara in close combat Naruto yelled out, "Wait! Watch out for Madara's Shadow!"

Before Kimimaro could be struck by Madara's Shadow Sasuke activated his Rinnegan's power and switched places with him effectively stopping Madara's sneak attack. The four of them continued their fight against Madara for the next few minutes exchanging several deadly Jutsus, however, neither side seemed to be able to gain the upper-hand. Just as both sides disengaged momentarily and created some distance between each other a White Zetsu clone emerged from the ground beneath Madara who quickly commented, "Finally. Took you long enough. Zetsu." He quickly grabbed the Rinnegan in Zetsu's hand and placed it inside his right eye socket.

Zetsu apologized as he responded, "Sorry sorry. It takes time y'know. To travel all the way to where Nagato's corpse is and then come all the way back. But you seem to be doing fine anyways. Look, you already became the Ten Tails Jinchuriki."

"Hmpf. Now then. Since I now have both eyes I'm at full power."

Sasuke and Naruto frowned as they noticed that after Madara recovered his remaining eye the amount of Shadows he could create went from one to four.

"Haku. Kimimaro. Be careful. Now that Madara got his other eye back there are four Shadows of Madara instead of one." Naruto warned.

Madara smirked as he stood opposite Naruto and the others and mocked, "Naruto. It seems you wasted the chance Ashina gave you. You may have received a portion of chakra from all nine Tailed Beasts back but it was a very small amount. You've already nearly exhausted all of their chakra. What more can you hope to accomplish? And you Sasuke. You somehow awakened the Rinnegan, but you're nothing more than an infant compared to me. You lack the power of a Sage. Haku, you only have the power of a regular Sage. Kimimaro, I recognize you as the greatest of all Taijutsu users I have ever encountered, but the strength you possess is not enough to kill me. On top of that, you and Haku can't even detect my Shadows."

The four of them frowned as they listened to Madara's comment. They wanted to refute him but they remained silent since there was a hint of truth to what Madara said. Naruto finally had a chance to take a quick glance around at the newly fashioned terrain from Madara's Jutsu and was instantly horrified at what he saw and sensed. "Wh-What? H-How could this happen! So many people died!"

Sasuke frowned and responded, "That Divine: Deep Forest Emergence Jutsu Madara used absorbed chakra from everything it touched. The people who got snatched up in the branches had their chakra drained to death."

Haku panicked as he quickly thought, what about Hanabi? Big brother would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Fwish!

At that instant everyone widened their eyes in momentary surprise as three figures appeared before them. Haku and Kimimaro were the first to recover from their shock as they both exclaimed, "Big Brother!"

"Izaya!"

Naruto stuttered a bit as he stared at the familiar back of the Fourth Hokage. "D-Dad?"

Minato smiled as he turned around to face Naruto. "Naruto. I wish it was under different circumstances that we're able to meet like this, but I'm glad we get to meet again."

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru and sneered, "To think that you're still around after everything that happened."

Orochimaru lightly chuckled in response to Sasuke's comment. "Hehehe. It's been a long time. Sasuke-kun. You've gotten quite strong. To think that you were even able to awaken the Rinnegan. Well, no need to worry. I'm here to assist you all in stopping Madara and put an end to this war."

Madara waited for everyone to finish their greetings before taking a good look at the three new faces and commented, "The Flying Thunder God Jutsu? That must be how you three were able to arrive here so quickly and without notice. Let me guess, one of you must be the Shinobi who stopped the Reanimation Jutsu."

Just as Madara finished speaking I removed my blindfold revealing both of my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and stared warily at Madara thinking to myself, so he already recovered both of his Rinnegan and activated the Divine: Deep Forest Emergence. This isn't looking too great for us.

I anxiously scanned the battlefield for Hanabi with my senses. My heart pounding loudly hoping in all the world that she was okay. I had never been so nervous before about finding out the results of my sense scanning, but at this moment it felt like a mountain was weighing down on my chest. I hoped and prayed with all my being that the result of my sense scanning would show that Hanabi was alive and had escaped Madara's Jutsu.

Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump.

My heart continued to beat hard in my chest, but then a feeling of relief washed over me. I felt Hanabi's presence. She was laying down on the ground beside Hinata, Neji, and Sakura in the distance. I breathed out the breath that I didn't know I was holding, but in the next instant I furrowed my brow as I sensed that Hanabi was injured and had a few broken ribs. I returned my attention to Madara and clenched my fist in anger forcing myself not to attack him rashly. Before anyone could make a move I quickly turned to the Fourth Hokage and said, "Lord Fourth. Please transfer your half of the Nine Tails to Naruto."

Minato nodded and walked over to Naruto placing his hand on his abdomen to begin the transfer. I also quickly walked over to everyone and marked them with my Flying Thunder God Seal. Madara simply stood still and watched everything play out unconcernedly. Just as Minato finished the transfer and I finished marking everyone with my Seal Madara asked, "Well then. Finished? If so, shall we begin the final battle. The one battle that will decide the fate of the world."

Sasuke ignored Madara and quickly chimed in, "Izaya. Only Senjutsu, Taijutsu, or the Six Path's chakra work against him. He also has four Shadows of himself that only Naruto and I can detect. Be careful."

I nodded in appreciation for Sasuke's quick summary of Madara's unique abilities and weakness. Of course I had also expected this to be the case from what I could remember of Madara's abilities in my past life. I took a quick sweep of the surrounding area and frowned after I couldn't find who I was looking for. I turned to Orochimaru and Minato to address them.

"Orochimaru. Since you can't enter Sage Mode with your body you won't be of much help here. There is someone you and Lord Fourth need to search for. Black Zetsu. He has to be around here somewhere. Find him and kill him if you can. He's a hidden danger. I'll stay here and support Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro with my Flying Thunder God Jutsu."

Orochimaru widened his eyes in surprise and interest. "Black Zetsu? He was never a fighter within the Akatsuki. He specializes in infiltration and information gathering. To think that he's still around. Very well. I'll scour the battlefield for him."

Minato nodded and turned to Naruto. "Be careful. I can sense how strong Madara is. Even when I was far away. Izaya has already explained everything to me beforehand. I'll trust this battlefield to you. Naruto. I'm proud to be your father."

Naruto grinned happily as he felt a new surge of strength growing inside him. Strength fueled from the confirmation of his father's love and acceptance of him. Naruto clenched his fists and immediately activated the power of his Nine Tails chakra cloak along with his Sixth Paths chakra. The combination of the two being activated at the same time immediately allowed Naruto to manifest several black Truth Seeker Orbs of his own. Madara narrowed his eyes at Naruto's new transformation and also stared curiously at me.

"Interesting. The Nine Tails chakra resonating with the Six Paths chakra lets Naruto manifest his own Truth Seeker Orbs. And curiously enough, it would seem that Sasuke wasn't the only one who awakened the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The amount of people who awakened the Eternal Mangekyo throughout history can all be counted on one hand."

Without wasting anymore time with words Madara dashed towards us with the intent to kill. I frowned and took note of Madara's physical prowess as he arrived before us in less than a second.

Bang!

Madara swung his staff at Naruto who transformed one of his Truth Seeker Orbs into a black long staff to counter. Sasuke immediately activated his Chidori and struck at Madara's face to which Madara responded by side stepping and jumping backwards before Kimimaro could impale him with a sharp bone spear. Haku arrived behind Madara and shouted, "Sage Art: Ice Style Ice Prison Jutsu!"

Madara quickly placed his hands together and shouted, "Sage Art: Storm Style Fang of Light!" A purple laser beam of condensed lightning quickly shot out from his mouth and ripped apart the Ice Prison as well as Haku's body which turned into an Ice Clone. As Madara was temporarily distracted by defending against Haku's attack I dashed forwards with a palm strike hoping to mark him with my Flying Thunder God Seal. Madara took note of my approach and threw out a Truth Seeker Orb straight at me to which I responded by creating a Shadow Clone that quickly intercepted the attack and teleported the Orb away with itself. Just as I was about to reach Madara I disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke as he used his Rinnegan to replace me with a boulder. It was at that moment that the boulder was instantly crushed into dust in the spot I was just at prior.

I frowned. "There was a Shadow there wasn't there?" I said rhetorically.

Sasuke nodded.

I clicked my tongue and thought, how troublesome. Only Sasuke and Naruto can deal with Madara's Shadows. With their Six Paths chakra they can damage Madara and Haku can use Senjutsu to deal damage to Madara. Kimimaro can use his advanced Taijutsu techniques to deal damage to Madara as well. I haven't learnt any Senjutsu yet and my body can't bear the burden of the advanced Taijutsu techniques that Maro uses. We have to take down Madara before Black Zetsu turns him into Kaguya. The thing is I don't see the remnants of the Divine Tree. That means Obito never became the Ten Tails Jinchuriki and he never summoned the Divine Tree by using the Ten Tails. That means Madara has become nearly perfect. When Madara absorbed the Ten Tails that means he basically absorbed the Divine Tree itself already. He didn't have to take in the Ten Tails and the Divine Tree separately. If Black Zetsu appears then he'll immediately facilitate the return of Kaguya. That'll be a huge mess.

I quickly dodged an attack from Madara and just as one of Naruto's Rasenshuriken flew past him I activated the power of Kuninotokotachi tripling the size of Naruto's attack to ensure it would hit Madara. Madara was instantly shocked at the sudden change and expertly defended himself by switching places with one of his Shadows. I quickly activated my Susanoo and had it unsheathe Masamune to strike him down. Madara responded by raising up his staff and blocking the sword strike.

BOOM!

A huge force of wind was generated from the impact point causing Madara to become shocked once again. "A good blade! For it to make contact with my Truth Seeker Staff and not break means that your Susanoo's blade is not an ordinary weapon. What is it?"

I ignored Madara's comment and kept on striking down at Madara, however, I was inwardly elated as I thought, no way! I tried using my spirit weapon on a whim to see if it would work against Madara and it actually did! I may not have Senjutsu or overwhelming Taijutsu but at least Masamune has a chance to deal some damage to him.

The five of us continued to press on our attack as craters upon craters of destruction were formed as evidence of our chaotic battle. As the fight slowly dragged on we started becoming more accustomed to Madara's attack patterns and began coordinating our attacks better and better putting more and more pressure on Madara, however, this also worked against us as Madara also started to become more and more accustomed to his newfound power as well. Just as Madara dodged an attack from Naruto I quickly appeared behind him and prepared to mark him with my Flying Thunder God Seal, but just as I was about to succeed he quickly turned and gripped me by the throat.

"Guh!" I groaned as Madara tightened his hold around my neck. I quickly gripped his arm and marked him with my Flying Thunder God Seal before teleporting him by Sasuke's side. Sasuke used that chance to infuse his Six Paths chakra into his Chidori and struck Madara. I quickly appeared by Naruto's side and teleported him next to Madara as Naruto struck Madara with a Magnet Style Rasengan infused with a Sealing formula. I coughed heavily as I massaged my sore throat and did my best to recover a normal breathing rate. I frowned as I watched Madara replace himself with one of his Shadows in order to escape the seal made from Naruto and Sasuke.

Madara flew into the air out of our reach and lifted his hand towards the sky condensing several tens of black masses of gravity cores and said, "You lot are very skilled to have lasted this long against me. You five are stronger than the five Kage. However, I've delayed long enough. Catastrophic Planetary Devastation!" In but mere moments the ground all around us was ripped apart and floated into the sky around the dense gravity cores forming several tens of large meteorites as they began falling back down towards us with incredible speed.

Naruto quickly formed several large Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshurikens to destroy the meteorites while Sasuke activated his Perfect Susanoo to slice the meteorites apart. I gritted my teeth as I had a feeling that Madara was about to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi so I quickly activated the Flying Thunder God and teleported to Madara's side. Right as I appeared he struck out with a black receiver rod. Just before it could hit me I activated the power of my left Mangekyo and shrunk down to a small fraction of my true size successfully avoiding the attack. As I prepared my next move Madara smirked at shouted, "Almighty Push!"

I widened my eyes in alarm and cursed as I was instantly pushed back down towards the ground.

"Damn it!"

Madara looked down at his arm and noticed a sealing mark imprinted on it. He smirked to himself. "He placed a Flying Thunder God Seal on me without me noticing. Impressive." His hands glowed a light green color as he sliced off his arm without batting an eye. In mere seconds his body regenerated and formed another arm good as new. He then proceeded to fly higher and higher as he approached the moon and ripped off his horns revealing a third eye containing a red colored Rinne Sharingan.

"Hahahaha! Now! Become one with me! Infinite Tsukuyomi! Activate!"

The moon instantly took on the reflection of Madara's Rinnegan and began to cast a penetrating light that could pierce through all things.


	59. Otsutsuki Kaguya

**AN: Hey everyone, I know another update already! Sweet! Even though I just updated the other day I thought I'd get another chapter out. After all I was gone on vacation pretty long and couldn't give you guys an update for most of December and most of January. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**War Recap:**

**Madara has just activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi! **

* * *

Chapter 59

As I fell back down to the ground I took note of Madara's Rinne Sharingan being reflected off of the moon.

"Damn it!" I cursed aloud as the light from the moon began to shine down upon the entire world. I looked over to where Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro were gathered as Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo quickly shielded them from the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I gritted my teeth in frustration as the image of Hanabi surfaced in my mind. I'm sorry Hanabi. Just hang in there for a little while longer. Before I could succumb to the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi I quickly teleported to Sasuke's side safely inside of his Perfect Susanoo.

Sasuke turned to look at my disheveled form and commented, "You made it."

Naruto quickly chimed in, "What's going on? We've got to stop Madara! Sasuke, let us out!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Madara activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The light from his Jutsu can penetrate through all shadows and objects. Everyone in the outside world is currently being placed under his Genjutsu. Only the power of my Rinnegan can counter his Jutsu. Naruto, I know you met with the Sage of Six Paths and received a portion of his power. You wield half of his Sealing Jutsu and I wield the other half. If you or I are defeated then that'll truly be the end of the world. So for now just sit tight. We have to wait for Madara's Jutsu to pass before we can re-engage him."

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration but said no more. I also clenched my fist in anxiousness as I thought, damn! The final step to reviving Kaguya has been completed. With the Infinite Tsukuyomi in place everyone will be ensnared by the Divine: Deep Forest Emergence technique. The only missing link is Black Zetsu who only needs to facilitate Kaguya's return by sacrificing Madara. And we're all just sitting ducks here.

Haku started pacing back and forth as he said, "There has to be something we can do right? We can't just sit around here and wait as everyone gets trapped in Madara's Jutsu do we?"

I let out a frustrated sigh as I took a seat on the ground. "Unfortunately we can't do anything right now. Only the power of the Rinnegan can resist the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Which means only Sasuke can move about freely to fight against Madara, but we need Sasuke's Susanoo to remain and shield us from the light. Especially Naruto since Naruto is crucial to defeating Madara. The only thing we can do right now is rest and recover as much strength as we can so we can be prepared to face Madara once his Jutsu passes."

Everyone frowned at how powerless we all were at that moment but began to focus on recovering as much strength as we could.

Madara stared down at the world and smiled at his success only to be surprised when he saw Sasuke's Susanoo acting as a protective shield against his Jutsu. "Oh? The light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi can't penetrate through Sasuke's Susanoo? Is it because he possesses the Rinnegan as well?"

The seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. The five of us sat in complete and utter silence in the dark as we waited and waited and waited until finally, Sasuke stood up. "Get ready. The time limit of his Jutsu is about to end."

We all nodded and prepared to re-engage in a fierce battle. The light from the moon slowly became dimmer and dimmer and dimmer until finally, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi ceased. No later than the moment that the last light of the Jutsu dissipated did Sasuke release his Susanoo and the five of us prepared to charge towards Madara.

Madara smirked in amusement as he floated back down to the ground in the distance and commented, "You five are quite troublesome. But there are only five of you left in the world. I, the savior of this world shall be the one to dispose of you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he said, "Be careful. His four Shadows have us surrounded."

Madara stood unamused as he commented, "I won't allow you all to do anything anymore. I have just severed the karmic cycle of this world and freed humankind from their suffering and pain."

Naruto clenched his fist and shouted, "But this is all just a lie!"

Madara scoffed at him. "Naruto. You are the one interfering with everyone's happiness. Just look at this world now. All fighting between shinobi has ceased. I have transformed hell into heaven. I've corrected the First Hokage, Hashirama's mistake. He tried to reform the world but ultimately failed. He and I had the same goals at the beginning and even worked together. We tried to change the shinobi world that sent out their own children into war. We created the shinobi village, however, it did not create true peace. People can't show each other their true feelings. Fear, suspicion, resentment, hate, greed, they never subside. My opinions were pushed aside and the shinobi world moved forward in accordance with Hashirama's vision. And what happened because of it? The fighting between shinobi didn't stop. Instead, establishing ninja village's increased the military power of shinobi and created great world wars leading to countless lives lost. The First Great Ninja War. The Second Great Ninja War. The Third Great Ninja War. The fighting never ended. That is the legacy Hashirama left behind. Although I admit that I triggered the Fourth Great Ninja War, I did attempt to have things end peacefully if you all just handed over the Tailed Beasts. Right now everyone is inside the Divine Tree dreaming of their own idyllic world."

"Is this your version of world peace? You're only deceiving people!" Sasuke remarked.

Madara simply smiled. "I only wish to be the savior that ends the long history of fighting amongst shinobi. Just know this, the fighting is over."

As Madara was speaking about his vision and dreams I frantically did my best to sense for Black Zetsu's presence but couldn't detect him at all which made me panic a little inside. Just as I prepared to attack Madara a shadow appeared behind him and stabbed him through the heart.

NO! I mentally screamed. He was hidden in Madara's shadow this entire time?

Everyone was shocked at the scene playing out before us as Black Zetsu said, "You're wrong Madara. You are not the savior. And this is not the end of things."

Naruto exclaimed, "What the heck is going on?"

I quickly threw one of my special kunai at Black Zetsu and replied, "Stop them! Quick!" However, before my kunai could make it halfway Black Zetsu controlled Madara's body to activate the power of his Rinnegan and deflected it with the power of the Deva Path.

Zetsu smirked and commented, "Now now. Don't be in such a rush to end things. After all, this is only the beginning."

Madara struggled in place as he couldn't move and said through gritted teeth, "Black Zetsu! What do you think you are doing? You are my will incarnate!"

Black Zetsu simply chuckled. "Wrong. My dear Madara. Why do you think you are any different than Obito who you manipulated to this point? You have also been in a phantom dream all this time. One that I concocted. I am not your will incarnate. Rather, I am Kaguya's!"

Naruto and Sasuke immediately had a bad feeling when they heard Black Zetsu mention Kaguya's name. I ignored Black Zetsu's speech as I quickly activated my Susanoo and slashed out with Masamune. However, it was at that moment that a powerful pulse of energy erupted from all over the world. Naruto widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "Wh-What was that?!"

Just before my blade could hit Madara and Black Zetsu a powerful surge of chakra erupted from the ground and intercepted my attack at the same time displacing my body on the ground.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I dashed to the side. All the chakra that erupted from the ground began to gather inside of Madara at this moment. I quickly stabilized my body and shouted, "Don't let him absorb anymore!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro, and I quickly dashed towards Madara in an attempt to separate Black Zetsu from him, however, before we could even get close the hair on Madara's back spread out into long thick and powerful ropes that ensnared us.

Black Zetsu smirked and remarked, "Hahaha! Like moths drawn into the flame. I'll absorb your chakra here and now and be done with it."

Naruto struggled and shouted, "Ugh! If we don't stop him here then everyone will end up dying!"

Black Zetsu smiled sinisterly and responded, "Don't worry. No one will die. Even when Kaguya was alive she didn't kill people, she had them wrapped nicely inside the Divine Tree and transformed them into her soldiers."

I gritted my teeth and shouted, "Like we'd let you turn us or anyone else into a bunch of White Zetsu's!"

Black Zetsu widened his eyes in surprise. "Impressive. Izaya. You figured that much out on your own huh? Correct. Those left from the previous casting of the Infinite Tsukuyomi is what White Zetsu are."

Madara struggled in his deformed state to lift his head and said in confusion, "Black Zetsu! What are you talking about? The Infinite Tsukuyomi is an Uchiha Jutsu. One that brings eternal peace to the world of shinobi."

"And what do you base that on?" Black Zetsu responded.

"The Sage of Six Paths carved that into the stone tablet!"

"Hahahaha! My dear Madara. I have been around eons longer than you have. I have had plenty of time to make revisions on that tablet of his. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is not a Jutsu that confers peaceful dreams. Rather it is a Jutsu used to amass large amounts of chakra from those enslaved in it. You acted according to what I-No, what Kaguya's will had intended. Just as you used Obito as a pawn, you too were merely a pawn. A pawn for Kaguya's revival!"

At this moment Madara's body swelled into an enormous size as the five of us were still gripped tightly in Madara's long white hair. I struggled as I shouted, "We need to distance ourselves quickly!"

Sasuke quickly replaced himself with a rock using the power of his Rinnegan while I quickly teleported out by Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro's side effectively teleporting them out to safety one by one. Just as we all escaped, Madara's bloated body shrunk down and all the chakra in the surrounding area calmed down as it was finally completely absorbed. In Madara's place was a woman with two horns and long flowing white hair that reached the ground. She floated in place a few feet above the ground as she stared at us with her Byakugan in indifference.

Sasuke furrowed his brow as he said, "That is...Otsutsuki...Kaguya."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "That is...The one the Old Gramps Sage talked about!"

Haku and Kimimaro frowned as they could sense just how otherworldly powerful this woman in front of them was. Kaguya floated closer ever so slowly as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke. "These two are Hagoromo and Hamura's...No...Rather they are Indra and Asura's…" She stared at Naruto's right palm with a tattoo of a sun on it and Sasuke's left hand which had the tattoo of a moon on it. "So...It was Hagoromo who gave them the sealing formula." She then took a quick glance at Kimimaro and with a bit of a surprised look she whispered aloud, "Interesting. Hamura's bloodline is it?"

Haku gritted his teeth and asked, "What's our next plan of action?"

Before anyone could respond Kaguya chimed in. "You shinobi know nothing of the true meaning of chakra. This place, this land...it is my precious nursery. I won't let it be damaged any further. Let us stop fighting...here that is."

In a mere instant the five of us found ourselves in an entirely different dimension inside a large cave filled with deadly lava beneath us. Kaguya watched as all of us began falling to the bottom. She raised her arms and remarked, "I shall erase you all here!"

I gritted my teeth and quickly threw several kunai at the cavern wall. I then teleported to Haku, Kimimaro, and Sasuke's side as I teleported each of us to one of the kunai stuck on the wall. I then quickly activated my Wood Style and created footholds along the wall for us to stand on. Naruto had already learnt that he could fly during his fight against Madara so he simply floated in the air and steadied his mind as he took a good look around him.

Kaguya widened her eyes in a bit of surprise and remarked, "Hmpf. Futile."

I narrowed my eyes in complete focus as I stared over at Kaguya and said, "Naruto. Sasuke. You both received some sort of power from the Six Paths right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Only Naruto's Light Style and my Shadow Style can seal her away."

At that moment Kaguya shot forth hundreds and thousands of her white senbon hair needles our way with incredible speed. Immediately Sasuke and I activated our Susanoo and shielded everyone from the attack. Kaguya quickly rushed forward and struck out with her fist as she shouted, "Eighty Gods Vacuum Palm!"

Naruto responded by creating large chakra arms to counter Kaguya's attack.

BOOM!

A blinding light and thundering sound spread out across the cave as both attacks met head on. With Kaguya's Byakugan she was able to find a gap in Naruto's attack and successfully struck him in the chest sending him flying uncontrollably through the air. Sasuke utilized that moment to arrive by Kaguya's side clad in his perfect Susanoo and struck down with two giant swords at her body, however, Kaguya simply raised her left arm upwards as she was surrounded in an aura of blue chakra and melted away Sasuke's Susanoo. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at what he was seeing. Not a moment later Kaguya blasted Sasuke off to the side and sent him falling down towards the lava below.

Haku quickly shouted, "Ice Dragon Jutsu!" A large icy dragon swooped down and caught Sasuke in its mouth before bringing him back onto the wooden platform I created earlier. Kimimaro stretched out his arms towards Kaguya and shouted, "Dance of the Honey Locust Spear!" Two large bone spears shot out at Kaguya who scoffed and said, "You can even use a Jutsu similar to my own. But it is futile to resist."

Just as the bone spears got close she batted them away with her powerful aura. In that instant I arrived above her and activated my own Perfect Susanoo. A giant black armored Susanoo with dark black wings with me in the center of its forehead approached closer and closer. Kaguya stared indifferently as she cloaked her hand in blue chakra and prepared to melt my Susanoo away just as she did with Sasuke's. I gritted my teeth and crossed my fingers that my attack would work as my Susanoo unsheathed the cool black and blue blade of Masamune and struck down at her. The next instant Kaguya widened her eyes in complete shock as what happened exceeded her expectations. The moment her hand made contact with my blade it didn't melt away as she had predicted. Instead she was slammed through the air and rolled off into the distance for several miles before crashing into the wall of the cavern. I rejoiced at the fact that my spirit weapon was unaffected by Kaguya's chakra and stood floating in midair as I watched Kaguya crash into the wall in the far distance.

Sasuke arrived next to me in his own Perfect Susanoo and commented, "It seems like your spirit weapon works against her as well."

Haku and Kimimaro rejoiced and shouted, "Nice one Big Brother!"

Naruto finally stabilized himself in the air and floated over next to us. He turned to me and looked down at my waist pointing to Muramasa and asked, "Izaya, what is that katana? How come I never see you use it? Is it required for you to activate your spirit weapon?"

I looked down at my waist and shook my head. "No. This is a different spirit weapon. I can't use it yet. If I do it could potentially put us all in danger."

Without anymore time to explain further a dark portal appeared behind Naruto and dragged him inside before anyone could react.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he attempted to follow, however, the portal closed before Sasuke could even get near. Kimimaro frowned and said, "What do we do now?"

I also frowned and said, give me a moment. I placed my hands together and formed the hand signs of Horse, Ox, Rat, Bird, Hare, and Ram then said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Gate Crossing!" Immediately my chakra linked up to the Flying Thunder God Seal I placed on Naruto. "Heh." I half-smiled and half-frowned.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I developed this Jutsu to help me escape Obito's Kamui dimension. It lets me teleport to any of my markers across dimensions."

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise. "Then can you teleport us to Naruto?"

I frowned. "I could. But the problem is jumping between dimensions takes up a lot of chakra. To take us all I'll need the aid of everyone's chakra."

Haku quickly chimed in and replied, "That's fine Big Brother. We'll give you as much as you want."

Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

Sasuke simply placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Let's hurry."

The three of them pooled their chakra and channelled it into me as I focused on Naruto's location. Just as I had amassed enough chakra with everyone's help I activated my Jutsu and teleported everyone by Naruto.

Black Zetsu widened his eyes in shock when he saw us appear by Naruto's side. He remained hidden inside Kaguya's sleeve and remarked, "Impossible! How did they get to this dimension?!"

Naruto also exclaimed in surprise. "Eh?! How'd you guys get here?"

Sasuke quickly chimed in, "It was Izaya's Jutsu. Nevermind that though, focus ahead of you. Remember only you and I together can seal her away."

I took a quick sweep around us and noted that this dimension was the one completely covered in ice and snow. Haku smiled as he took in the surroundings and placed his hands together shouting, "Sage Art: Ice Style Swallow Snow Storm Jutsu!" The ice all around us condensed into large snow birds and flew straight at Kaguya in a ferocious storm. Kaguya frowned and controlled the ice world around her to intercept Haku's attack effectively blocking his Jutsu.

Haku widened his eyes in surprise. "Eh? Can she utilize the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai as well? Or is this a function of her influence over this world?"

Naruto furrowed his brow and said, "She's merged herself with nature. She can control the environment around her."

I frowned and thought to myself, this is just like Kabuto's Sage ability to warp his surroundings to aid him in battle.

The icy world began moving on its own as the sharp icy rocks and mountains aimed to pierce our bodies forcing us to keep moving and dodging with every passing second. I quickly dodged a large ice mountain spear and placed my hands together shouting, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" Instantly a huge forest began growing right beneath us and started to obstruct and combat the icy mountains around us. Kimimaro quickly landed on a tree branch and activated the 8th breath of the Nine Dragons Breathing filling him with powerful Sage chakra and enhancing all of his Taijutsu abilities. He shot forth at an incredible speed and shouted, "8 Extreme Fists, 1st Fist of Destruction!"

Kaguya responded by shouting, "80 Gods Vacuum Palm!"

WHAM!

The impact of the collision generated a powerful force that caused Kimimaro to fly off into the distance for several hundreds of meters as Kaguya was sent rolling through the air for several tens of meters before she was able to stabilize herself. I used that chance to activate my Perfect Susanoo and slashed at her with Masamune. However, before my attack reached her she disappeared into a black portal. A dark portal appeared behind Sasuke in the next instant undetected as she quickly grabbed Sasuke by the collar and dragged him inside.

"Guh!" Sasuke groaned as he was pulled in.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I turned only to see a dark portal close shut. Soon after another portal opened as Kaguya appeared before us. Naruto placed his hands in the Clone sign and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Thousands of Naruto's appeared as he began attacking her in a flurry of madness.

"Where did you bring Sasuke!" He shouted.

Kaguya dodged, parried, and defended as she created long ash-colored bones from her hands and began destroying Naruto's clones one by one. The moment I saw Kaguya create those long ash-colored bones I immediately became alarmed and shouted, "Everyone, be careful of those bones! If you get hit by them then you're dead!"

Black Zetsu narrowed his eyes in caution and surprise as he said, "Oh? You know about mother's All Killing Ash Bone Jutsu? Well, no matter. You're right, if you get hit then it's certain death! So die!" Kaguya quickly pointed one of her bones at me and with great speed it shot forth towards my chest. I quickly flew to Haku's location successfully dodging her attack. In the next moment a large white bone spear flew through the air aiming straight for Kaguya's head. Before it could make contact her hair flung out and caught the bone spear. She then grabbed it and squeezed crushing the bone spear into dust as she commented, "This technique is very similar to my All Killing Ash Bone Jutsu. However, it is greatly inferior in its ability to kill."

Kimimaro frowned as he watched how easily Kaguya defended against his attack. He took a deep breath and thought, we have to defeat Kaguya at all costs. She's too dangerous and powerful. If we don't go all out then we'll end up losing. Even though I don't know what the side effects will be yet I don't have the luxury to think about it. I have to use the complete Nine Dragons Breathing technique if I want to be useful at all in this fight. Kimimaro closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt the surrounding natural energies enter his body. He felt his cells, tissues, muscles, and bones grow stronger and stronger and stronger as they were baptized in natural energy nine total times by his technique. Sweat dripped down the side of his head and back as he felt some sort of transformation within his body.

Kaguya turned her head as she sensed a surge of familiarity coming from Kimimaro. Black Zetsu frowned and commented, "What is he doing?" Kaguya also frowned and activated her Byakugan to take a closer look at the changes happening in Kimimaro's body. She instantly widened her eyes in shock and exclaimed, "How is this possible? His bones are transforming into that of the All Killing Ash Bones. The natural energy his body absorbed has reinvigorated his diluted Otsutsuki bloodline and made it more pronounced that it has caused a change in his body's physical structure."

She quickly stuck her hand out towards Kimimaro and shot several of her All Killing Ash Bones towards him. But before it could make contact I arrived by Kimimaro's side and teleported us both safely away into the distance. Maro finally opened his eyes as he completed the activation of the full Nine Dragons Breathing technique. The purple aura of natural energy surrounding him stopped leaking outside and was fully absorbed and concentrated inside of his body. A tattoo in the shape of a dragon with nine heads appeared on his face as his eyes turned purple.

I stared dumbfoundedly at Kimimaro's transformation and remarked, "Maro, you did it! Not only did you complete the Nine Dragons Breathing technique, but you became a true Sage. The tattoo marks and the coloration changes in your eyes are proof of that. You've become the first Taijutsu oriented Sage!" Before we could celebrate further several large Ash bones came flying in our direction.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and quickly responded by placing his hands up and shouted, "All Killing Ash Bones! Honey Locust Spears!" Several sharp Ash Bones flew out from Maro's hands and intercepted Kaguya's Ash Bones effectively stopping her attack.

Kaguya frowned in the distance as she commented, "So he really has awakened the All Killing Ash Bones."

Without giving Kaguya time to think or strategize Haku shouted, "Sage Art: Ice Style Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" Hundreds of ice mirrors surrounded Kaguya as they reflected the image of Naruto inside. Naruto quickly activated Kokuo's steam chakra within him and shouted, "Vapor Style: Unrivaled Strength!" A huge mass of hot steam rushed out towards Kaguya as she quickly evaded by entering a portal. Before the steam could reach her she disappeared completely.

Naruto shouted in frustration, "Damn it! Where did she go?"

In the next instant a hand appeared behind Haku and dragged him inside. Kimimaro who was closest shouted, "NO!" But it was too late as the portal closed completely.

Haku glanced around him as he noticed that he was back in that lava filled cave and quickly activated his Ice Crystal Mirrors Jutsu. One mirror appeared beneath him and another mirror appeared by the wood platform that Izaya had created previously. He quickly went through the mirror and popped out of the other safely on the wooden platform. Kaguya stood floating in the distance as she stared at Haku. Haku simply stared back in wariness and said, "So your plan is to separate us and kill us one by one huh?"

Instead of Kaguya responding it was Black Zetsu who responded. "Exactly. You lot are persistent little roaches. But you all are weak when on your own. Mother, quickly kill him and then we'll go deal with the others."

Haku gritted his teeth in preparation for a fierce battle as Kaguya struck out with her palm creating a massive blast of pure chakra. Haku widened his eyes in alarm as he mentally noted, I'll die if I take that attack head on. He quickly jumped in the air and dodged her attack only to find himself facing a hundred more palm strikes from Kaguya.

Haku gritted his teeth and prepared for the impact as he whispered, "I'm sorry Big Brother, Maro, everyone. I think this is as far as I go…" Haku shut his eyes and crossed his arms while curling his body in a ball bracing himself.

ZING!

A flash of azure blue and silver light passed by just before Kaguya's attack made contact.

BAAAAAM!

Then it hit. Kaguya's hundred palm strike blasted Haku off into the distance and smashing into several rock pillars before crashing into the wall of the cavern. Debris and dust kicked up from the force of the impact. Black Zetsu smirked and cackled as he commented, "That's one down. Four to go. Let's leave and get the others."

Kaguya squinted her eyes and commented, "No. It's not over yet."

The debris and dust slowly dissipated revealing Haku, completely disheveled with dirt stains all around, but otherwise unharmed. A fierce blue and silver aura surrounded him giving off a feeling of immense majesty and danger. The koi fish tattoo on his forehead that marked him as a Sage transformed into that of a serpentine dragon. His eyes became a silver color.

Kaguya stared warily at Haku and asked, "What did you do just now?"

Haku simply stared indifferently at Kaguya as he responded in an echoed voice that sounded like it was a mix of his voice and a wise and ancient creature's voice. "What did I do? I simply lent this child a bit of my power."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Lent him power? Then you are a different entity inhabiting that child's body? Who and what are you?"

"Correct. I have simply lent this child a bit of my power as a Heavenly Sage. I have decided to pass on my teachings onto him. After all, it's rare to find someone who has a good heart and the potential to become a perfect Heavenly Sage. As for who I am. Though we have never personally met before I'm sure you've heard of my name. I am Owatatsumi. The Heavenly Ocean Sage."

Kaguya instantly widened her eyes in shock and alarm as her body slightly shuddered. "You are Owatatsumi? THE Heavenly Ocean Sage? Impossible. I heard that you had died."

"Heh. As you can see I am still very much alive. However, I commend your Clan. They managed to injure me greatly and stole many of my treasures. The truth is that I pity you and your circumstance. But I won't allow you to kill this child."

Kaguya frowned. "You pity me? How so?"

"I pity you because you are ignorant of the truth about yourself and your family. But then again I suppose not even your own Clan knows the truth about you. If you knew the truth then perhaps you would turn against the Otsutsuki Clan. What I find ironic is that you decided to turn on them yourself despite not knowing the truth about yourself. That is why you were amassing an army of White Zetsu. In preparation for the day when they arrive here on this planet. No matter. Your intentions are good but your methods are questionable. Besides, even if you had succeeded in amassing an army of White Zetsu they do not possess the strength capable to combat your Clan. This you should know well."

Kaguya clenched her fist and responded, "Then what should I have done? Nothing? They will come. And when they do they will destroy this planet and steal its chakra fruit leaving nothing left."

Owatatsumi stared at Kaguya with his silver bright eyes filled with great wisdom and power and responded, "Yes. They will come. But you alone will not be able to stop them. Why not work together with the shinobi of this world?"

Kaguya scoffed. "Impossible. They are greedy creatures who do nothing but stab each other in the backs at any chance they can get for more power. It is best if I control the flow of all chakra. Only I know how to best use it."

Owatatsumi shook his head in disapproval. "Then there is nothing more to discuss. I shall side with this child and place my faith in that of shinobi."

Kaguya frowned and responded, "Then you will perish along with them."

BOOM!

Kaguya struck out with all her might as she formed a fist and shouted, "Eighty Gods Vacuum Palm!"

Owatatsumi quickly said, "Haku! I am returning control of your body to you. I have lent you my powers as a Heavenly Sage, but it won't last very long."

"Mn." Haku quickly acknowledged. He pulled back his fist and shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Ice Style Frozen Fist!" A mass of cold icy air condensed around Haku's fist as he punched out with all his being.

WHAM!

A giant snow storm erupted from Haku's punch effectively intercepting Kaguya's giant 80 fists. Kaguya widened her eyes in shock. "Impossible! He was able to neutralize my attack? What kind of power did Owatatsumi lend him?"

Haku was also shocked and mentally exclaimed, so this is the power that a perfect Heavenly Sage can grant someone?

Swish!

Haku quickly turned his head as he felt the presence of someone appear next to him and exclaimed in surprise and emotion, "Big Brother?"

I huffed and panted as I slowly steadied my breathing and felt my chakra drastically drain away from me. "Haku…"

Huff.

"Are you...Okay"

Huff.

I felt Haku slowly sit me down against the cavern wall and say, "Big Brother. You came for me. I thought I would never get to see you or Maro again."

I felt my heart clench. "Haku. Of course I came. I wouldn't leave you all alone. I promised to protect you and Maro."

Haku silently nodded and quickly wiped away a tear from his eye before refocusing and said, "Just wait here and recover Big Brother. I'm a lot stronger right now because I received some help from the master of Ryuga-Jo Palace."

Before I could respond Haku disappeared and dashed off into the distance. I widened my eyes as I finally took notice of the drastic changes surrounding Haku. There was an azure and silver aura flowing off of his body and his eyes were a bright silver color. The tattoo on his forehead bore the mark of a serpentine dragon and he was flying. He was actually flying in midair. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I was seeing things correctly.

"H-Haku can fly? What's with this aura around him? It feels vastly different than anything I ever felt before. Both majestic and incredibly dangerous."

BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BANG!

Flashes of silver and blue light flooded the entire area as Haku engaged Kaguya in a battle unlike any ever seen before. I gripped tightly onto the wall so as not to fly off into the distance from the force of the residual impact of their battle. I stared in awe at their fight and wonderment. It was at that moment that I heard Senko's voice inside my head.

"Incredible. He must be using the power of a Heavenly Sage. The aura feels very familiar. If I'm not mistaken then this power must be from the Heavenly Ocean Sage Owatatsumi. I never imagined that he too would be alive and survived the Heavenly Purge."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and asked, "What? Heavenly Ocean Sage? Owatatsumi? Heavenly Purge? What's going on Senko?"

"Izaya, I should ask you what's going on. After I helped you evolve your Mangekyo into that of the Eternal I went straight to sleep. Now all of a sudden a member of the Otsutsuki Clan has appeared. And it just so happened to be Kaguya at that."

I only became more confused with every word Senko said. "Senko, you know about the Otsutsuki Clan and about Kaguya? You still haven't answered my previous questions."

Senko let out a breath of seriousness before responding. "Listen carefully Izaya. I still haven't fully recovered. It's because I keep waking up to lend you some aid. I estimate that it'll take about a year for me to truly recover enough strength where I don't need to sap any of your power to survive. I don't have much time before I need to go back to rest so an in depth explanation on your previous questions will have to wait once I've recovered. But to start, first, your brother Haku is using a powerful technique known as Heavenly Sage mode. It's an ability that only a few rare beings in the Heavenly Plane knew how to use. From what it looks like your brother Haku is borrowing some power from Owatatsumi. His Heavenly Sage mode will only last for another minute, maybe two. He isn't accustomed to its power yet and so he can only fight Kaguya to a draw. He can't kill her. Once his power runs out you'll need to teleport both him and yourself out of here to safety."

I frowned as I listened to Senko's explanation. "I'd like to do that but I only got to this dimension thanks to Naruto lending me some of his chakra. I only have enough chakra to send one of us out of here."

"I have been amassing chakra from you over the past few months. I haven't had the chance to use it all yet so I'll lend what's left back to you. That should be enough to send you both out of here. But once again it'll take longer before I recover. But, it can't be helped with your current situation. I'll do you one more favor. I know you have the skill to sense and absorb natural energy, but you lack a proper transformation system to become an actual Sage. I'll teach you the pathway system to circulate natural energy so you can become a Four Divine Symbols Sage. That should help you a little in your fight against Kaguya. Now get ready."

I simply nodded my head and stood back up as I felt Senko pass on some information to me. I also felt a burst of chakra as Senko returned all the chakra he hadn't used up back to me at that moment. I clenched my fist and returned my attention back at Haku who was still engaged in a fierce battle against Kaguya.

Haku quickly backflipped midair avoiding a deadly attack from Kaguya and placed his hands together shouting, "Heavenly Sage Art: Ice Style Multi Ice Dragon Jutsu!" In mere seconds ten gigantic frosty ice dragons condensed in the area and shot out towards Kaguya. She narrowed her eyes and clapped her hands together creating a hundred giant Ash Bone Spears that intercepted the ice dragons. Haku frowned as he noted that he was running out of Heavenly energy. Kaguya appeared next to Haku and thrust out a powerful palm strike to which he expertly raised his left arm to deflect her attack. Haku quickly ducked down successfully avoiding Kaguya's long hair attack and dashed backwards creating some distance between them. Before Kaguya could press on her attack Haku placed his hands together and shouted, "Heavenly Sage Art: Ice Style Freezing Mist Jutsu!" He expelled from his mouth a mist of freezing ice so large and dense that even the lava below froze over. Kaguya furrowed her brow and successfully escaped as she disappeared inside one of her portals.

As the freezing mist came to a stop Haku huffed and panted heavily as the aura surrounding him disappeared. His Heavenly Sage Mode finally wore off as the serpentine dragon tattoo on his forehead regressed into that of the double koi fish. Haku began falling from the air as he could no longer fly in his current form. I quickly teleported to his side and propped him over my shoulder as I sensed my marker on Naruto and teleported us back into the icy world dimension Naruto and Kimimaro were in. The instant we returned to Naruto's side Kimimaro frantically ran over to us. "Izaya! Haku! Are you both alright?"

I set Haku down to rest against an icy boulder before responding. "Yeah. We're both fine. Did you see Kaguya? She disappeared from the dimension we were in."

Kimimaro let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. "No. Kaguya hasn't appeared here."

I frowned. "Then she must have entered the dimension where sh-" I stumbled backwards a bit as my vision suddenly became obscured. Hints of cloudiness and extreme clarity tunneled back and forth before my vision stabilized.

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro were immediately alarmed as they quickly came to my aid and supported me so I wouldn't fall.

"Izaya, what's wrong?" Naruto asked concernedly.

I clutched my eyes as I felt a strange pulsing sensation in my eyes. It lasted for a few seconds before subsiding.

"Izaya?" Kimimaro questioned in confusion and concern.

I recomposed myself and examined my body only to find nothing out of the ordinary. "I'm...I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you guys."

Haku frowned at my answer. "Big Brother. You don't just stumble and clutch your eyes if everything is fine. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Naruto nodded. "What were you saying earlier about where Kaguya disappeared?"

"Right. If Kaguya isn't here then she probably left to the dimension where she sent Sasuke. We need to hurry. We can't let Sasuke face her alone. If we all pool our chakra together I can take us to where Sasuke is."

"Mn." Everyone nodded as Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro placed their hands on my back and fueled me with as much chakra as they could. Just as I gathered enough chakra to send all four of us I quickly made the jump. Black Zetsu frowned as Kaguya just dodged an attack from Sasuke and noticed that Naruto and the others had appeared as well. He gritted his teeth and shouted, "You pesky cockroaches! Just die!"

Sasuke quickly acknowledged our presence but kept his focus on Kaguya. Kaguya however, frowned at our appearance.

I took note of our surroundings which happened to be her desert dimension.

Black Zetsu chimed in at this moment. "Mother. Since Sasuke and Naruto are reunited we can't afford to be stingy with our chakra anymore."

Kaguya stared at us indifferently and responded. "I know." She spread out her arms and utilizing the power of her Rinne Sharingan, transported everyone into another one of her Space-Time dimensions.

"UGH!"

"Guh!"

We all felt a heavy gravitational weight pull down on our bodies and kept us all grounded and nearly immobile. Kimimaro had the easiest time moving around in his enhanced Taijutsu state, but his movements were much slower than normal. Kaguya stretched out her palms and aimed right at Sasuke and Naruto as she shot forth two spears of her All Killing Ash Bones at them. Kimimaro quickly reacted as he shot out his own Ash Bones intercepting hers.

Black Zetsu cursed aloud. "Damn you! Mother, with his enhanced Taijutsu state the gravity isn't affecting him as much. You should get rid of him first and then kill Sasuke and Naruto."

I frowned as I heard what Black Zetsu said and retorted, "You think I'll let you hurt Kimimaro? Think again!" I placed my hands together and quickly absorbed the natural energy around me according to the way Senko had instructed me earlier. In mere moments four circular symbols appeared on my forehead with the bottom circle containing the mark of a phoenix inside.

"Four Divine Symbols Sage Mode! Sage Art: Wood Style Wood Dragon Jutsu!" A wooden dragon quickly erupted beneath Kaguya, but before it could ensnare her the world around us transformed once again as she transported us to a different Space-Time. This removed the heavy gravity from all of us allowing Kaguya to quickly fly upwards to avoid being caught in my Jutsu. She floated there in the sky staring down at all of us with a hint of frustration in her eyes while the rest of us rejoiced from having the heavy gravity off of our backs.

Haku stared at me for a moment before commenting, "Big Brother, I didn't know you could use Sage Mode."

"I couldn't. But let's just say a friend helped me out." I took note of our new surroundings which was a land filled with giant pink striped mountains and hills and thought, this is the center of all of Kaguya's Space-Time dimensions. A palpable tension passed between us and Kaguya as we all stood in silence thinking about our next plan of action. In the next instant Sasuke immediately activated his perfect Susanoo and shot into the air as Naruto created a giant Kurama and also flew into the sky.

Haku gritted his teeth and placed his hands together shouting, "Sage Art: Ice Style Grand Ice Dragon Jutsu!" A giant ice dragon with large wings condensed around Haku and lifted him into the sky as I quickly arrived by Kimimaro's side and shouted, "Perfect Susanoo!" The giant form of a black armored Susanoo flew into the air as I took Maro with me. As both sides stood on opposite ends we all knew that this confrontation was going to be the one to truly decide the fate of the world.


	60. The Sixth Hokage!

**AN: Hey everyone, can you believe it? Chapter 60 already! I've already finished writing the story. All that's left is uploading the rest. There is only Chapter 61 and Chapter 62 left before "Reincarnated into the World of Naruto (RITWON) Part 1" is over. The journey has been amazing and the support you all have given me and this story is the reason I continued to the end. **

**Now, I know that the story wasn't perfect. I see and have read every single review. Yes the story may have started rough around the edges. I understand where you all are coming from. Especially the 3rd POV to 1st POV changes can get very confusing and awkward at times to read. I am aware of this. My apologies. I'll try to do better in the future. **

**So, what happens next? Well, after the last chapter it won't be the end-end. Stay tuned for "RITWON PT. 2" Once Chapter 62 is uploaded I'll leave a link that leads to the next part of the journey. As always, thank you for your support and thank you for reading! **

**War Recap:**

**Kaguya has been revived. Haku, Kimimaro, Sasuke, Naruto, and Izaya are in the midst of a world-shaking battle against her. **

* * *

Chapter 60

CRASH! BOOM!

The entire dimension shook and trembled. The sky became filled with dark storm clouds. The wind roared and howled as if it were a raging dragon. Craters formed so deep the bottom couldn't be seen. The battle currently in place within this dimension was so fierce that mountains split and rivers formed. The very terrain shifted and changed with every fist thrown and every Jutsu casted.

Haku rode atop his frozen ice dragon Jutsu evading and countering. He did all he could in order to weaken Kaguya. He quickly formed the Ram hand sign and shouted, "Sage Art: Ice Style Freezing Liquid Jutsu!" A mass of dense freezing liquid condensed in the air and began to move towards Kaguya.

I quickly weaved the Horse hand sign and shouted, "Sage Art: Fire Style Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!" From my breath I exhaled a flame that spread across for several tens of meters tall and wide.

Naruto quickly placed his hands together and tapped into the power of the Five Tails, Kokuo, and shouted, "Sage Art: Vapor Style Unrivaled Strength!" A large gaseous cloud of extreme boiling heat rushed towards Kaguya as she was surrounded in three corners by the three massive attacks aimed at her. As she was about to fly down towards the ground to avoid the attack Kimimaro quickly shouted, "All Killing Ash Bones: Thousand Spears of Death!" Immediately multiple sharp ash bones shot out from the ground and upwards towards Kaguya. Without any choice she quickly looked up to the sky and just as she was about to fly upwards to escape Sasuke shouted, "Kirin!"

BOOM!

The sound of thunder echoed across the entire dimension as a great dragon made of pure lightning dropped down from the sky and flew straight at Kaguya with blinding fast speed. Kaguya gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes in frustration as she quickly gathered her powerful chakra all around her body and chose to dive straight through Haku's attack instead of taking on the brunt of all five attacks aimed at her together.

BAM!

Not a moment later all of our attacks met in the middle and created a devastating storm of powerful chaotic energy. Kaguya, however, managed to escape albeit her right arm was covered in frost and began to become discolored. She frowned as she took note that her right arm was no longer usable so she quickly chopped it off. In but merely a few seconds she regrew another arm good as new. Before we could attempt another attack she quickly arrived before Haku and struck out with her fist. Haku barely had time to respond as he raised up his arms to shield himself.

WHAM!

"GUH!" Haku groaned as he was knocked flying through the air and crashing through the ground.

Kimimaro quickly dashed over and aimed a powerful kick straight at Kaguya's head, however, Kaguya quickly threw a punch into a portal as another portal carrying Kaguya's fist opened up next to Kimimaro's side. Being caught off guard by Kaguya's unconventional attack he too was knocked flying off into the distance.

Naruto frowned and quickly flew down from the sky in his giant Kurama cloaked form and slammed one of his giant chakra tails at her. Kaguya quickly responded by creating hundreds of her own giant chakra arms and parried his attack before successfully gripping one of his tails and swung him around flinging him off into the distance.

Just as Sasuke arrived before her a dark portal appeared in front of him forcing him to halt in his tracks before he could fall inside. The portal managed to obscure his vision as Kaguya whipped her long white hair around and slammed Sasuke off into one of the giant mountainous hills in the distance. I furrowed my brow as I quickly approached where she was.

Black Zetsu cackled as he quickly chimed in, "Mother. Now is your chance. If you can kill this brat Izaya then the others won't be able to jump dimensions. Once they are separated you can kill them one at a time."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes as she dashed at me with incredible speed. In less than a second she arrived before me and struck out with a palm strike. I quickly shifted my head to the left avoiding her attack and struck with my own palm strike aiming at her neck. In but a mere minute we had exchanged over more than a hundred strikes of hand to hand combat as we both kicked, punched, grappled, swept, dodged, countered, parried, and struck. As our fists came crashing down against one another we were both instantly blown back by the recoil of our strike. Kaguya stumbled a few dozens of meters away, however, I came out much worse in that exchange as I stumbled a few hundreds of meters away.

I gritted my teeth as I took note that even in my Sage enhanced state I still wasn't physically her match in Taijutsu. I widened my eyes in surprise as I saw several ash bones quickly making their way towards me. Before I could get hit I quickly threw out several kunai in the vicinity and flew to one of their locations avoiding Kaguya's deadly attack. Just as I disappeared and reappeared my heart skipped a beat as I quickly crossed my arms in front of me and guarded against one of Kaguya's giant chakra fists.

"GUH!" I groaned as her attack connected and flung me crashing into a giant mountain. I struggled to not lose consciousness as blood flowed out of my mouth. Kaguya quickly floated down from the sky and in front of me as I racked my brain for my next plan of action. Kaguya quickly stuck out her hand and created a large ash bone shooting it straight at me. I tried to focus but was still a bit disoriented from her earlier attack. Only a single thought passed through my mind at that moment.

I'm sorry...Hanabi.

I stared as the ash bone came closer and closer. My vision started focusing in and out between obscurity and clarity. It felt as if time began to slow down. Is this what it feels like when you stare death in the face? I smiled mockingly to myself and thought. However, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and widened my eyes in surprise when I took note that the ash bone spear remained stuck midair and didn't approach. I blinked once to ensure that I was seeing things correctly, but the strange thing was that my vision had never been more clear than in that moment. Without wasting anytime at all I quickly flew off into the distance to one of my kunai from earlier escaping from that perilous situation as I furrowed my brow in a bit of confusion at what just happened. It wasn't only me who was confused. Kaguya and Black Zetsu who watched the entire ordeal before their eyes were shocked to the extreme.

Black Zetsu stammered, "I-Impossible! H-How? Why does Izaya possess the Rinnegan as well?"

Kaguya frowned as she watched in that moment as her ash bone spear finally moved and shot out at the now empty spot where I was previously. She activated her Byakugan before turning to look at me in the distance with great wariness and spoke to no one in particular. "He has awakened the Rinnegan in both of his eyes. It seems his body is a bit unique. In order to teleport into my different dimensions he needs a great amount of chakra. The chakra he uses to teleport into my many different dimensions is fueled by the other four shinobi. That is how he received the chakra from both Asura and Indra's reincarnations, Naruto and Sasuke. Furthermore, Naruto and Sasuke have received a portion of Hagoromo's chakra. Small portions of that chakra entered his body when those two shared it with him to teleport around. Just now his body successfully harmonized those two halves of Hagoromo's chakra into one which allowed his Sharingan to evolve into that of the Rinnegan."

Black Zetsu gritted his teeth in frustration and anxiousness. "Mother. We must do everything we can to kill him. Two Rinnegan users will be too dangerous to deal with at the same time."

Kaguya nodded as she prepared to re-engage in battle. Meanwhile, as Kaguya and Black Zetsu were discussing my Rinnegan I was also observing the changes that happened to me. Both of my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans had transformed into a completely black colored red ringed circular patterned Rinnegan with six red colored tomoe in them. I placed my palm over my eye in disbelief and thought, was it because I received a portion of Naruto and Sasuke's chakra that contained some of Hagoromo's chakra? I quickly did my best to discern exactly what abilities my Rinnegan granted me but didn't have too much time as Kaguya quickly arrived before me and struck out with several large ash bones. Before those ash bones could reach me I stuck out my palm and shouted, "Almighty Push!"

BOOM!

Instantly the ash bones were blown off into the distance as I quickly dashed straight towards Kaguya and shouted, "Amaterasu!"

Kaguya quickly created a portal in front of her causing the inextinguishable black flames to enter her portal instead of hitting her. She quickly infused chakra into her hair and shot it straight at me, however, I quickly activated the power of my right Rinnegan and shouted, "Kannagara no Michi!" Instantly everything within a 5 meter radius of me froze completely. I quickly dashed right before Kaguya and thrust out as powerful of a palm strike as I could blasting her off into the distance at the same time marking her with my Flying Thunder God Seal. I smirked at my success and instantly teleported to Sasuke and Naruto gathering them both to my side. I could tell they both had wanted to ask about my Rinnegan, but without letting them interject I simply said, "I've marked her. Now's our chance. I'll teleport you both to her side."

Without anymore words of discussion I instantly teleported them both next to Kaguya. Naruto and Sasuke didn't waste any time as they immediately placed their palm over her. The Sun and Moon seal on their hands resonated together and slowly began to cover Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan. It all happened so fast that Kaguya and Black Zetsu couldn't even react.

Black Zetsu could only voice in disbelief. "I-Impossible! How did this happen? NOOOOO!"

Kaguya frowned in disbelief as well. "How can this be? I have been defeated by my own children once again? I am the progenitor of chakra! What happened? How did that child stop my attack? How did he strike me without my knowledge? And how did Sasuke and Naruto arrive before me in an instant?"

The dimension shook and trembled as rock and debris floated into the air coalescing into one giant moon. Kaguya screamed in anguish as her body expanded in size. All the chakra she had absorbed within her was being released back into the world. The Tailed Beasts stretched out from her body and ripped themselves free of her control as the nine of them fell from the sky and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Black Zetsu struggled to free himself from the seal but no matter how he fought he couldn't break free. Sasuke stared at the giant mass in the air as it still continued to grow and shouted, "Run! Or else we'll all be pulled up there as well!"

Whoosh!

Immediately after Sasuke finished his sentence he, Naruto, and all the Tailed Beasts ran as fast as they could off into the distance.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

The loud sound of the ground shaking from the heavy footsteps of all nine Tailed Beasts running could be heard. It wasn't long before they made it to a safe distance.

Swish!

Three people instantly appeared next to Sasuke and Naruto at that moment.

"Izaya! Haku! Kimimaro!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned towards us.

Haku simply stared in awe at the giant mass in the sky that was still growing and said, "Did we win?"

Naruto threw a thumbs up and replied, "Mn!"

Kimimaro sat on the ground and let out a sigh of relief and fatigue. "Finally. It's over."

I smiled as I watched everyone's relieved expressions show on their faces and praised, "We made it through this together. Everyone."

Sasuke turned to me and stared at my eyes for a moment in silence before he couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore and asked, "Izaya...Your eyes...How?"

It was at this moment that Haku and Kimimaro took notice of the change in my eyes as well.

"E-Eh? Big Brother, you also possess the Rinnegan? Since when?" Haku asked bewilderedly.

I thought about how to answer for a moment before saying, "To be honest, I don't really know. I can only guess. My body is very good at assimilating bloodlines. Naruto, you received the light portion of the Sage of Six Path's chakra. Sasuke, you received the shadow portion of the Sage of Six Path's chakra. Sasuke, you shared some of your chakra with me so that I could teleport us to Naruto's location when we were first separated. Naruto, you shared some of your chakra with me when Haku was separated from us. Then you shared some with me again so we could teleport to Sasuke later. My guess is that when you both shared some of your chakra with me it contained a portion of the Six Path's Sage chakra. Sasuke, I assume this is how you obtained your Rinnegan. As you received half of the Six Path's chakra. Naruto, that is how you can fly. You received the other half of the Six Path's chakra. Receiving the Six Path's chakra evolved your powers fundamentally. When I received a portion of both halves of the Six Path's chakra my body must have assimilated the two powers together and in turn it caused my eyes to fundamentally change and evolve into the Rinnegan. While I'm not sure if this is correct, that's my theory. I was just as surprised if not more surprised than all of you when it happened. But ultimately that transformation saved my life. I may have fallen to Kaguya's attack otherwise."

Everyone took a moment to take in what I said before Naruto broke the silence. "AH! Wait. Instead of wondering how Izaya awakened the Rinnegan shouldn't we worry about how we're going to get back?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto dumbfoundedly. "Couldn't Izaya just teleport us back to our dimension?"

The Tailed Beasts laughed as Son Goku chimed in, "Oi, Kurama. Your Jinchuriki isn't half bad, but he's still a bit dense huh?"

Kurama simply looked on dumbfoundedly in silence.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and said, "Well...I believe I can teleport all of us back, but it will require enormous amounts of chakra. I'd need the aid of all the Tailed Beasts here to pool together your chakra for the jump to be successful."

Naruto scratched the side of his cheeks as he grinned towards all the Tailed Beasts. "Well, what about it you guys?"

Kurama simply fake scoffed. "Hmpf. I suppose you did play a pivotal role in freeing us."

Gyuki laughed and chimed in, "Oi Kurama. You can be more honest with your feelings you know. No need to act so high and mighty now."

"Kekekeke! That guy never knows how to lighten up." Shukaku retorted in his high pitched voice.

I simply smiled awkwardly as Haku, Kimimaro, Naruto, Sasuke, and I listened to all the Tailed Beasts banter with each other. I took a sweep around us and noted that the giant moon was finally stabilizing in the sky completing the seal of Kaguya and Black Zetsu. Letting out a sigh of relief I pulled out a black silk blindfold and started tying it around my eyes. Naruto noticed my actions and tilted his head to the side in confusion before asking, "Er...Izaya, why are you putting a blindfold on?"

After I finished tying my blindfold in place I simply shrugged my shoulders. "It just feels natural to have it on. I've been wearing one my entire life. I feel a bit naked without it now. Besides, there are only two main abilities that I can't use when I wear my blindfold. Ocular Genjutsu, and Amaterasu. All my other ocular abilities don't actually require eye contact. Plus, a lot of people know me by my blindfold. It's a memorable feature of mine I suppose."

Naruto scratched his head and nodded. "Hm...Yeah I guess what you say does make sense. Plus the whole blindfold thing makes you seem more mysterious. Mn, by the way, shouldn't we head back now?"

Before anyone could respond we all felt ourselves being warped. In the next instant we disappeared from Kaguya's dimension and reappeared in the battlefield of our world.

Kimimaro widened his eyes in shock. "How?" He then turned to look at me but I shook my head. "It wasn't me." I then nodded in front of us where an old man sitting cross legged floating in the air was.

Naruto quickly chimed in, "Old man Six Paths?"

Hagoromo laughed and smiled. "Hahahaha! Excellent work, the five of you! You all have defeated my mother and saved the world."

Sasuke took a quick glance around and noticed that they were standing inside a giant summoning circle with a bunch of people standing on the outside. The previous Hokage's included. Hagoromo gave us all a moment to take in our surroundings before continuing, "You all have been summoned back to your world. I enlisted the help of all the previous Five Kage."

I tilted my head to the side as I stared at the Sage of Six Paths and thought, so this is the Sage Otsutsuki Hagoromo? Looks just as I remembered him. His presence is incredible. The amount of power he wields must be amazing. Hagoromo took note of my inspection of him and chuckled. "You must be Karasuma Izaya."

I slightly flinched at his comment knowing that he probably caught me inspecting him and quickly replied, "Yes, I am Izaya. It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you Lord Sage."

He nodded his head in approval. "Mn. I am Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Also known as the Sage of Six Paths. And the pleasure and honor is mine Izaya-kun. I have been watching the passing of time in this world for a long while. I am most impressed by you. You have a strong will, a compassionate heart, an intelligent mind, and assertive voice, a talent with words, contain great wisdom, a powerful leader, and have managed to successfully guide everyone to defeat my mother Kaguya. You were also able to save Indra's reincarnation from a path of darkness and Asura's reincarnation from a road of hatred."

I simply shook my head. "You overpraise me Lord Sage."

Hagoromo simply chuckled. "Hahaha! And it appears you are quite humble as well. Anyways, once again congratulations to you all."

At this moment Naruto left to go excitedly speak to Kurama causing Kurama to flush embarrassedly. Hagoromo continued to simply chuckle at the sight. At that moment Sasuke and I saw the First Hokage Hashirama walk towards a body on the ground. I raised my eyebrow in surprise as I took note of who it was.

"Madara? I nearly forgot about him."

Just as Sasuke was about to move towards Madara, Hagoromo spread out his arms to stop him and said, "Madara had all the Tailed Beasts extracted from him. He won't last much longer. Take a good look at the end of your predecessors. You should watch closely."

As Madara laid on the ground completely drained of strength he heard footsteps slowly approach him. "Hashirama? Is that you?"

Hashirama knelt down by Madara's dying body and responded, "Mn. It's me."

Madara curled his lips in a bit of self mockery as he said, "I guess neither you nor I could achieve what we wanted."

Hashirama shook his head. "It's never that easy. We can only do all we can while we are still alive. And everything and anything that we couldn't accomplish in our lifetime we pass on to the future generations."

Madara smirked. "Heh. So naive. As always. But you were always like that. An optimist. But perhaps...That is the correct path. My dream was crushed. But your dream lives on."

Hashirama stared down at Madara sadly as he listened and replied, "You and I were too hasty. We didn't need to fulfill our dreams ourselves. Instead, it was more important to guide and teach those who came after us so that we could entrust them with our dreams."

"Then I would have failed anyways. Since I always hated having someone stand behind my back."

Hashirama smiled a bit. "When we were kids. You once said to me that because we are shinobi we don't know when we'll die. And for neither side to die we'd both have to reveal what's inside of us and pour each other drinks to toast like brothers. But we're both about to die. We can drink together as old war buddies."

Madara smirked as he slowly closed his eyes. "War buddies huh? Well...I suppose that's not...So bad…"

Hashirama let out a sad sigh as he watched Madara breathe his last breath and enter the afterlife. Hagoromo nodded in approval and said, "This is the perfect moment. I shall release the Jutsu and free the previous Five Kages' as well as those still under the Reanimation."

It was at that moment that Naruto stared fondly and sadly at Minato. Kurama put on a soft expression as he said, "Go."

Naruto nodded and dashed over to Minato.

I watched everything play-out from the side as Hagoromo began to undo his Jutsu and release those who still remained under the Reanimation such as Lord First, Second, and Lord Fourth. As Minato ascended to the Heavens the last words he said were, "Everyone! We leave the rest to you!"

Tobirama was the next to disappear as he chimed in, "Big Brother, as the Fourth said. Let's leave the rest to the new generation."

Hashirama nodded as he looked over to where we were. "Naruto. Sasuke. Haku. Kimimaro. And...Er...Blindfolded shinobi."

I nearly fell over myself at Hashirama's last interjection in the end. Right. Lord First and Lord Second never officially met me. I scratched the side of my cheek awkwardly and said, "My name is Izaya. Karasuma Izaya. It's an honor to make your acquaintance Lord First."

Hashirama simply laughed embarrassedly. "Hahahaha! Right right! We haven't formally met so excuse my rudeness. Mn. Naruto. Sasuke. Haku. Kimimaro. And Izaya. We entrust the world to you all. I'm sure you all will find a different conclusion to the one that Madara and I had. No. In fact, you probably already have. Mn. I can go easily knowing the world is in good hands." Hashirama smiled goofily and happily as he finally disappeared in a flutter of bright lights.

All the Tailed Beasts rejoiced as Son Goku chimed in, "Finally we're free. I'm going back to Suirendo."

Kokuo quickly commented, "I'm going to go seclude myself in a forest."

Kurama turned to Gyuki and said, "Eight Tails, what are you going to do?"

Gyuki remained silent for a moment before responding, "I think...I'm going to return to Bee. I left a piece of my tail with him before we were separated. He should be around somewhere. His annoying rapping has ended up growing on me. Plus, he's not such a bad guy. So, what about you?"

Kurama remained silent for a moment and quickly side glanced at Naruto not knowing how he should respond. Hagoromo chimed in at that moment. "Naruto contains a piece of each of your chakras'. If you all need to discuss something you can meet inside the psyche plane within Naruto. Kurama, I'd like you to remain inside Naruto as the overseer of this gathering place. It's no longer a hardship for you anymore, right?"

Kurama sheepishly looked away and replied, "Well...If you say so old man. Then I guess I have no choice."

The other Tailed Beasts laughed as they began their banter once again. In the end Hagoromo interrupted, "Now there is only one thing left to do. To undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In order to accomplish this, Sasuke, with your Rinnegan, and Naruto, with the bits and pieces of all the Tailed Beasts chakra gathered inside of you, if you and Sasuke join together to form the Rat hand sign, the Infinite Tsukuyomi shall be released."

Kurama commented in surprise, "Eh? That's it? That's pretty simple then old man."

Naruto smiled and walked over to Sasuke as he held out his hand. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment in silence before he closed his eyes and formed the Rat hand seal with Naruto. At the same time they both said, "Infinite Tsukuyomi, release!" The instant Sasuke and Naruto completed the seal the world shook and the large trees of the Divine: Deep Forest Emergence began to crumble away. All those trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi were slowly released back into the world of reality. I rejoiced as I felt my heart pound uncontrollably in my chest as the image of a single person clouded my mind.

Hanabi!

Instantly I activated the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and arrived by her side catching her small sleeping frame in my arms as she was falling down to the ground. Just as I landed I softly brushed the strands of hair that were covering her face to the side and gritted my teeth in anxiousness as I sensed that she still had some broken ribs. I watched the semi irregular movement of her chest from her breathing due to her broken ribs causing her pain. A single tear fell from my eyes and dripped down on her cheeks.

Hanabi felt a warm sensation fall on her cheeks prompting her to struggle to open her eyes, however, immediately she was glad that she put in the effort to take a peek because the first thing she was met with was Izaya's handsome face.

I watched Hanabi smirk and struggle to lift her hand as she softly caressed the side of my cheek wiping away the tear on my face. "I-Izaya." She softly whispered.

I frowned as feelings of frustration and anger directed at myself for not protecting Hanabi better welled up inside of me. I simply pulled her to my chest and held her as close to me as possible being extremely careful not to agitate her wounds any further. "I'm sorry. I should have come sooner!"

Hanabi smiled as she relished the warmth of our embrace and softly stroked the back of my head. "It's okay. I'm fine. Did we win?"

I simply nodded my head. "Mn…"

**_One Week Later_**

One week has passed since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, I contemplated as I sat atop the roof of my apartment building. Even though a week has passed, everything was left in disarray and chaos. The entire world's infrastructure was damaged due to all of the large tree branches from the Divine: Deep Forest Emergence erupting from the ground and tearing apart buildings and land structures. On top of that countless shinobi had died in the war. Many of those shinobi were mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, and more. Many had families that weren't shinobi and many had families that were shinobi. Some lived, some didn't. The process to recollect the dead was hectic and unorganized. Even now not all of the bodies have been recovered. Kumogakure was without a leader for 5 days! The Fourth Raikage couldn't name a successor before his death. The Kumogakure council had finally decided on Darui as the Fifth Raikage. And although the Third Tsuchikage named Kurotsuchi as his successor before his death there was still the whole process of trying to publicly officiate her position. Add to the fact that she was still incredibly young. In fact she was only a year older than myself. Kirigakure wasn't incredibly stable even before the war and now it's in even more chaos. It's practically mayhem over there. Konoha isn't doing much better. Tsunade hasn't been able to properly fulfill her role as the Hokage and I don't blame her. She nearly died during the war and has suffered a lot already. I wouldn't be surprised if she's been traumatized by her near death experience. The stress of trying to deal with all the problems in the village and the outside world definitely doesn't help her situation.

The truth is Sunagakure is doing the best of all the villages. Mostly thanks to Gaara's ability to manage it, but even then they're just barely getting by. The world is in an absolute state of chaos. Each village's economy and resources has plummeted. The cost to fund the Fourth Great Ninja War wasn't cheap. Add the fact that trade routes are slow or have stopped completely. Travel roads need to be repaired, etc. I let out a deep sigh in frustration as I thought about all of the chaos going on. I took a quick peek at the sky and noted that it was about time for the next Jonin council meeting to start. I took one last gaze at the village below which was still in shambles and let out another sigh before dashing off to the Hokage's building where the Jonin council was being held.

Creak.

As I opened the door I was met with many familiar faces. Kakashi, Guy, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hanabi, Naruto, Kiba, Haku, Kimimaro, Lee, and many more. Essentially everyone who had graduated in our class had been promoted to Jonin nearly immediately after the war ended. The only ones who haven't officially been promoted to Jonin were Kimimaro, Naruto, and Hanabi. First, Hanabi was approximately two years younger than us and when the war began she never had the chance to take the Chunin exams therefore, she was essentially still a Genin. Naruto and Kimimaro also never had the chance to take the Chunin exams and therefore they were also technically still Genin. Only those who had been officially Chunin before the war were promoted to Jonin after the war which was practically everyone else, but Hanabi, Naruto, and Kimimaro were obviously allowed to join the Jonin council as they played pivotal roles during the war.

As I made my way inside the room I was warmly greeted by everyone. I stopped right before Hanabi and grabbed her hand in mine as I gave a light squeeze to reassure her that everything would be fine even though this was the fifth meeting we were having. All this time nothing had been improving since no plan of action was being implemented. Partly because Tsunade rarely made it to these meetings.

Hanabi simply smiled warmly at me, but I could see the worry in her eyes. We all waited for another ten minutes but Tsunade still hadn't shown up. By now we all had expected this. The two elders Koharu and Homura coughed as they said, "Ahem. Well...It appears that the Fifth Hokage is...occupied. Hence, we shall begin this Jonin council meeting to discuss the problems and issues we currently face. Does anyone have any brilliant ideas?"

Silence.

Complete silence filled the room as everyone struggled to think of something. This may be our fifth time meeting but no real solutions have actually ever been presented. And I don't blame anyone. Everyone in this room was still dealing with the trauma they experienced from the war. They all still needed time to grieve the friends, comrades, family, and loved ones they lost in the war. All this time I had been contemplating about the state of things as well. I took one glance over at Hanabi and noticed the anxiety in her eyes. The fear that things were only going to get worse from here on out. My heart ached seeing her like this. She hadn't got a moment of proper rest ever since we returned from the war. Having to deal with her clan. Then helping out the village. Dealing with the trauma she experienced during the war. I gritted my teeth and slowly brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. My action startled her and immediately the fear and anxiety in her eyes washed away, replaced with an emotion of love and care and embarrassment.

I smiled. Yes. These are the expressions I'd rather see on her face. I then turned my attention back to the silent room of Jonin and said, "I have an idea." Immediately everyone turned their attention towards me.

Homura raised his eyebrows and responded, "Oh? Do share Izaya. Anything is better than nothing."

I simply nodded my head before continuing. "After these past seven days I've had some time to think clearly about everything. First, we need to layout what kind of problems the village is facing. Then we also need to define what kinds of issues the world is facing that might affect us immediately and slow our progress of rebuilding. Once we clearly understand the major issues plaguing the village and the rest of the world we can move forward with clear solutions."

Homura nodded and replied, "Yes. That seems reasonable. From what it sounds like you already have an idea of what these major issues are correct?" I nodded once more.

"Yes. Let me start with the village. The major issues we face include having a reliable and effective way to retrieve the still unrecovered bodies of our fallen comrades on the battlefield. Our military strength has dropped significantly and there is no order to it currently. Our police force also has no current structure and is not in place. The villagers have lost many of their loved ones in the war and wish to hold a memorial but there has been no answer from the village authorities. This is because the village is swamped with a host of other problems. They include trying to rebuild the foundations of our buildings, reestablishing trade routes, tending to the injured post-war, trying to stabilize and redistribute economic resources to the right places that need them, and calming public unrest and crime. These are the major issues the village faces. As for worldly problems, there's a tension between all the Five Great Nations due to a lack of communication post-war since every nation is occupied with trying to solve their own problems. This could lead to an outbreak of war. One nation might see the need to raid another village in desperation for acquiring more resources to help rebuild their own village. Also, international trade routes need to be reestablished. Not only that the Five Daimyo want to hold an award ceremony to honor the shinobi that fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War, however their timing is terrible and they can't read the status quo that none of the Five Great Nations wish to participate, at least not yet as there hasn't even been time to hold a proper memorial for those that have fallen. And people need at least a month's time to grieve and mourn. These are some of the major outside village issues we are facing."

Everyone in the room widened their eyes in surprise and shock at the revelation that the issues the village was facing may be much worse than they had anticipated. They all knew that the village was in dire straits but after hearing what issues the village was actually facing they all realized that they weren't taking it seriously enough.

Koharu nodded at my assessment of the problems and said, "Then do you have any proposals for how to solve these issues?"

I thought for a moment before nodding. "I do. With the matter of infrastructure, if Yamato and I work together we can restore at least 70% of the destroyed buildings in a week, perhaps even less. To ensure the Five Great Nations don't resort to war for a scramble of resources I suggest we send diplomatic envoys to each nation and offer any form of assistance we can afford. This will help us keep friendly ties and show that we have not abandoned one another even after the war. This will also help us remain informed of the state and progress of each village. And although our military strength has drastically dropped after the war I suggest sending out one-third of our man-power to search and recover the rest of the bodies of our fallen comrades across the battlefields. Once all bodies have been recovered the village should hold an official memorial service to those who have given their life in the war. Once all villages have held their own memorial service we should collaborate with all the nations and hold one great memorial service together to show that the Allied Shinobi Force lives on and that the Five Great Nations will continue to work together towards a path of peace. Then we give at least a month's time for mourning. Then and only then can we and the other nations agree to the Daimyo's proposal to hold an award ceremony for all Five Great Nations."

At that moment Homura and Koharu turned to stare at each other before they came to a silent tacit agreement and said, "Karasuma Izaya, step forth."

I slightly flinched and wondered if my suggestions weren't good enough but obeyed anyways and quickly stepped out in front of everyone. What confused me was that Koharu and Homura were smiling as they said, "Karasuma Izaya, we have decided. You shall be named as the 6th Hokage!"

I widened my eyes in complete shock at what I just heard. "Wh-What?!" I exclaimed.

The two elders resumed their emotionless facial expressions and said, "You heard. We have decided that you are the only one suitable to take up the mantle of Hokage."

I furrowed my brow as I responded, "This is out of order. The 5th Hokage, Tsunade is still alive and well. Discussing who should be the next Hokage when the current Hokage isn't present is unorthodox and disrespectful."

The two elders simply shook their head in disagreement as they continued, "I think not. I speak to the Jonin council and ask that you all bear witness. Do any of you object to naming Karasuma Izaya as the 6th Hokage?"

Silence.

Complete silence as no one voiced their dissent. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I turned around to face all the Jonin in the room and saw the complicated and conflicted looks on their faces.

Koharu nodded and said, "As you can see Izaya, no one here objects." She then pulled out a letter to which Hanabi widened her eyes in surprise and shock. She suddenly remembered that the letter in Koharu's hands were very familiar looking and recalled where she had seen it before. Back during the war, right after Izaya had left to resume his mission to find Kabuto she had walked into the tent of HQ and saw Tsunade writing a letter before sending it off with a bird.

Koharu unfurled the letter and said, "This is a letter written by the 5th Hokage Tsunade during the war containing her will. In this letter she states that should anything happen to her she names Karasuma Izaya as the 6th Hokage. The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen has also signed his name in this letter endorsing Tsunade's decision. Although Tsunade survived the war it has taken its toll on her. It has caused her great stress and is interfering with her ability to properly manage the village as the Hokage. In this time of great turmoil and confusion the village needs a strong Hokage with good reasoning and a powerful voice who can make fast and adequate decisions to help stabilize and rebuild the village. Izaya, while you are very young and will be the youngest Hokage in history, you have earnt enough merit and reputation in the world of shinobi to be qualified for the position of Hokage. As you can see, none of the Jonin in the room have voiced any objections or dissent which means they would endorse you as the 6th Hokage."

I frowned and tried to formulate my thoughts into words.

Sakura furrowed her brow as she recalled how Tsunade has been this past week. She recalled how Tsunade had gotten drunk to the point where she couldn't stand on her own. She recalled how Tsunade grumbled, complained, and cried over the death of Jiraiya and her unexpected meeting with Dan. She recalled Tsunade's pained expression when she spoke of how she was so ready to die and resolved to sacrifice herself for Naruto, but in the end she ended up living. She recalled how Tsunade spoke in anguish of how she had to live with the fact that she had to choose to give up saving the life of her sensei, Hiruzen, for Naruto's during the war. She recalled how stressed Tsunade was at having to deal with all the issues and problems of the village and the world and fulfill her duties as Hokage after the war. She recalled how useless Tsunade said she felt as the Hokage for being unable to come up with any solutions and being unable to overcome her current mental situation. After remembering all of that Sakura steeled her resolve and spoke up.

"I support the decision of naming Izaya as the 6th Hokage. Lady Tsunade has already done enough for the village as Hokage. She took over the village after Orochimaru's attack. She maintained the stability of the village while having to keep Danzo's organization Root at bay in the shadows and simultaneously deal with the Akatsuki in the daylight. Then she had to bear the burden of leading the village into the 4th Great Ninja War. A war that nearly took her life. Lady Tsunade deserves to live a more relaxed life now."

Everyone contemplated everything that had been said this far and silently nodded in agreement.

Ino turned to Sakura and said, "I support the decision to name Izaya as Hokage, but is the timing really okay? I mean, we are in a state of chaos and turmoil. Wouldn't it be an odd transition?"

At that moment the door swung open revealing Tsunade's disheveled form leaning against the doorframe with Shizune close behind her. Everyone in the room quickly turned and panickingly and respectfully greeted Tsunade, however she simply smirked and said, "I consent to naming Izaya as the 6th Hokage!"

"EHHH?!" Everyone in the room questioned aloud at Tsunade's unexpected words. Tsunade smiled and continued, "What everyone has said so far is true. I need time to recover my mental health. In my current state I can't adequately govern the village. Plus, Izaya, you are more than ready to take up the mantle as Hokage. After witnessing your abilities first hand on the battlefield I had already decided at that time to confer to you the title as the 6th."

Hanabi turned to me and walked over gripping my hand softly and squeezed gently in a reassuring manner. She then looked up at me lovingly and nodded. I sighed internally and calmed my emotions at Hanabi's actions and looked over the room once more seeing that no one voiced any objections. Then, with a serious look on my face I walked over to Tsunade and knelt before her. "Lord 5th! If you would have me...then I humbly accept the responsibility of carrying on the Will of Fire as the 6th Hokage!"

Tsunade looked down at me and smiled in relief as she felt a large weight being lifted off her shoulders. Just as I stood back up to face all the Jonin in the room I was met by everyone saluting me as they all said, "We greet Lord 6th Hokage!" Before I could say anything Tsunade chimed in, "Izaya. Just accept their greeting. Although your anointing as the 6th Hokage hasn't been made public to the rest of the village yet and no ceremony was held, the fact that you were appointed as the 6th Hokage in front of all the Jonin in the village is pretty much official enough. From this moment on, you will take up office as the Hokage. I will focus on recovering my mental health. That means that starting from this instant you will be performing all the duties given to that of the Hokage. I'm sure the two elders Homura and Koharu can fill you in on the details. Shizune can drop by sometime this week as well to help get you started. I will formally introduce you as the 6th Hokage next week to the public. Good luck! Oh, and congratulations!"

Tsunade smiled and waltzed off swaying and stumbling but continued on with the aid of Shizune. It wasn't long before the Jonin meeting was temporarily halted so Koharu and Homura could fill me in on the details of what the duties a Hokage had to perform were. It wasn't until after midnight that I was set free from all the information that the two elders wanted to pass on to me. I yawned as I tiredly waltzed into my apartment building. Luckily my apartment building was one of the few buildings that managed to survive the damages of the war.

As I got ready for bed I noticed a presence just outside my door.

"Hanabi?" I whispered.

I waltzed over to the door and opened it to find Hanabi standing there ever so beautifully as the moonlight reflected off of her beautiful eyes and body. She laced our fingers together and dragged me over to the bed as we both laid down in comfortable silence. Completely exhausted it didn't take long before I entered a deep slumber with Hanabi in my arms. Hanabi snuggled close to my chest as she heard me whisper in my sleep, "Han-abi…"

Hanabi felt her heart warm as she looked up from my chest and at my dashingly handsome face and softly, she brought her lips to my own kissing them ever so gently.

"I love you." She whispered softly before sleep soon overtook her as well.


	61. Managing the Village

**AN: Hello everyone! Another update. Only Chapter 62 is left before RITWON PT. 1 is finished! **

**WARNING: Just so you all know there is kind of a Rated M scene in this chapter. You will see the WARNING sign before the paragraph. If you don't want to read it then go ahead and skip to the part where the scene ends. Because of this one little scene I might be forced to change the rating of the story to M, but I don't think it was too graphic so maybe not. **

**Anyways, as always thanks for reading! And stay tuned for "RITWON PT. 2" in the near future. **

* * *

Chapter 61

The skies were overcast with gloomy clouds as a slight chilly breeze passed through the air, however, at this very moment the entire village was gathered down below right before the Hokage's building.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

"It feels like something drastic is going to happen."

"Huh? How can anything more drastic than the aftermath of the 4th Great Ninja War happen?"

"Tsk. I hope whatever this important public announcement that Lord 5th Hokage has to make is actually important."

"I wonder what's going on with the village. How are we going to survive this crisis? Our homes are still left in shambles."

"Heh. Probably will be in shambles for a long time. Here's a secret, I saw the 5th Hokage drinking away liters upon liters of alcohol just the other day."

"Shhhh! Keep that information to yourself. What if she hears you? Don't you know that the 5th is rumored to be a bit hot tempered? I hear she could blast a mountain into smithereens with a single punch!"

Chatter amongst chatter could be heard from the crowd below as confusion, dissent, and growing anxiety filled the atmosphere. At this moment on top of the Hokage's building stood several elite Jonin, Shizune, Tsunade, the two Konoha elders, and myself. Shizune turned to Tsunade with a bit of worry as she heard what some people were saying down below and concernedly said, "Lady Tsunade-" However, before she could finish her sentence Tsunade smirked and replied, "It's fine Shizune. There is some truth to what the people are saying. This is precisely why it's the perfect time to name a new Hokage. Plus, what people are saying is only temporary. They are speaking how they feel at this moment. I don't take any personal offense to it."

She then strode forwards revealing herself to all the people below causing the crowd to go completely silent. Tsunade cleared her throat and in a loud booming voice she said, "People of Konoha! I know you all have your doubts and worries about the state of the village. I stand here before you as your 5th Hokage to tell you this, I know the war has affected you all. It has affected me as well. Yes, I admit it. The war has taken its toll on me and has hindered my ability to properly meet the needs of the village and its people. For that I can only offer you my apologies and ask for your forgiveness. I have failed you in this time of great need. And that is why I have decided to abdicate the position of the 5th Hokage for the 6th Hokage! Rest assured that in his hands the village will find its flame in the dark and reignite anew. He is one of the great war heroes that played a pivotal role in ending the 4th Great Ninja War. He has earned the moniker of Konoha's White Flash, The Blind Warrior, The Lone Ninja, and The God of Shinobi. Step forth, Karasuma Izaya!"

The crowd below were extremely shocked at the speech Tsunade just gave and at this new development. At Tsunade's que I slowly and confidently made my way over and stood before the crowd below. The wind in the air slowly passed by causing my new Hokage's haori to flutter around. It was a sleek snow white colored haori with red flames patterned along the border of the sleeves and bottom of the cloak. There were also red falling leaf patterns printed around the Haori with the word 6th Hokage on the back. I also wore long dark red pants and a white dress shirt with dark red buttons. The sleeves were rolled back to my elbows and my shirt was only buttoned to my upper chest. I wore a necklace with the letter H on it and had Muramasa strapped on the left side of my waist with a black colored leaf forehead protector tied on the sheath. The familiar feature of my blindfold covered my eyes accentuating my presence.

The crowd took in my appearance above them all and I at them, and as if it were truly the beginning of a new dawn and age the dark clouds in the sky slowly began to part ways and the beams of the sun's rays started to shine down on the world. This scene for some reason caused a feeling of majesty and of new found hope to surge into the hearts of the people. Tsunade smiled and walked over to me as she handed me the signature hat of the Hokage. I slightly nodded at Tsunade and took the hat in my hands before putting it on. A moment of silence passed by as I gave the crowd a moment to take in the new changes happening, then, I put on a serious expression and addressed the crowd below.

"Konoha! I know what you all must be thinking. I know what you all must be feeling. I know because I too have witnessed first hand the devastating destruction the war has caused. The war has taken so many lives from us. It has taken our brothers, our sisters, our friends, our fathers, our mothers, and our family! It has taken the lives of our lovers, our husbands, and our wives! It has cost us the lives of our people! And while many of us grieve and continue to mourn the death of our brave fallen comrades, I know that many of you still suffer because you are unable to mourn, for the bodies of many of your loved ones have not yet been successfully recovered! Fear not! I promise you this, as the 6th Hokage I will do all I can to recover those that have fallen in the war! I will do all I can to return to you your loved ones so that you can give them the proper farewell that they deserve. The war may have taken many things away from us, but I know that it has not taken our spirit! I know that many of you still have homes left in shambles and ruin. But as the 6th Hokage, I promise you this, I will do all I can to restore your homes to what they were before if not greater! I promise you this, as the 6th Hokage I will do all I can to carry us through this time of great turmoil. I may be young but I do not lack heart! I may be young but I do not lack strength! I may be young but I do not lack, our Will of Fire! Those who have given their lives and fought so bravely in the war did not leave us behind with nothing! The Will of Fire was with them until the very end! So long as we bear the Will of Fire within us, then they shall forever live on in our hearts! People of Konoha, do you still bear the Will of Fire within you?!"

The people of Konoha felt a stirring emotion of hope and power fill them from the inside. It was a strange feeling. There were still dark clouds overcast in the sky, however, there were parts in the sky where the clouds shifted away allowing the beautiful rays of the sun to shine through the darkness. The incredible, heartwarming, and powerful speech that the 6th Hokage was giving ignited something deep within all the people of Konoha. Konoha's people always carried a strong bond of familiarity and passion and pride with each other. With all the turmoil and chaos in the world it was as if they had forgotten who they were. Like they were lost in a sea of dark storm clouds, however, after hearing Izaya's speech they felt a glimpse of the Will of Fire reignite within themselves and they all shouted back with a great vigor that seemed to have been lost before.

"The Will of Fire lives on inside of us! We have not abandoned The Will of Fire!"

As I stood atop the Hokage's building staring down at the crowd below I silently nodded to myself in approval of the crowd's response. I then continued on, "The Will of Fire lives on in each and every one of us. So long as we do not forget that, we will always have hope. So long as we do not forget that, we will always be able to walk out of the darkness. You are the flames that light the world when all is filled in darkness. Let us not forget the power that we have when we all stand together! So, stand together with me now! As one village and not one person! And together, we can and will burn brighter than any star!"

The crowd shouted with a newfound vigor of hope and strength. I nodded at the crowd's reaction and remained standing before them for a few more minutes before retreating back into the Hokage's office to finally begin putting my plans into action. I let out a soft sigh as I looked at the Hokage's seat and plopped down. Several mountainous stacks of paperwork piled up as high as the ceiling and were spread around the room. Not long after Tsunade, Shizune, and the two elders walked in all with smiles on their faces. Tsunade was the first to break the ice.

"Izaya, I knew I didn't choose wrong naming you as the 6th! You managed to reinvigorate the entire village with one single speech! Incredible!"

Koharu and Homura simply nodded in agreement. We talked a bit longer before everyone left the room, all but Shizune. I tilted my head in confusion. "Did you need something Shizune?"

She shook her head. "No. Technically I'm still the Hokage's aid."

I raised my eyebrow in a bit of surprise before nodding and replied, "Shizune. Like Tsunade I believe you have already done enough for the village. I appreciate the fact that you would be willing to continue to assist me as the Hokage's aid, however, I believe that Tsunade needs you more. You should be by her side and help facilitate her recovery. From this moment forth, should you wish it, I will relieve you of your duties as the Hokage's aid."

Shizune felt her body tremble before a teardrop fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and bowed, "Thank you! Thank you Izaya! I mean Lord 6th! I should quickly return to Lady Tsunade's side!" Just before she walked out of the room she paused and turned back. "Lord 6th. Before I go, if there is anything I can do please let me know."

I thought for a moment before nodding my head. "Then, Shizune, for your last act as an aid, please send a message for an immediate Jonin council meeting."

She quickly nodded and saluted before disappearing. I watched as she disappeared before taking a sweep of the Hokage's office noting all the troublesome paperwork and let out a sigh. "Well...Guess I should get started. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Poof!

Twenty clones instantly got to work on the paperwork as I stood up and headed towards the conference room where the Jonin meeting would be held. I didn't have to wait long before all the Jonin in the village arrived and settled in. Kakashi walked up to me and said, "Lord 6th, everyone is here."

I nodded in appreciation and started my address. "Everyone! Now that a chain of command has finally been set in order it's time we solve the issues that we are currently facing. First, Hatake Kakashi, I hereby promote you to Jonin Commander."

Kakashi was surprised but quickly replied, "Though I am not as competent as the late Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku, I will do my best to live up to his reputation."

I nodded in approval and continued. "I name Might Guy as the Vice Jonin Commander. The role of the Jonin Commander and Vice Jonin Commander shall be to oversee Konoha's military. You both shall be in charge of overseeing the training and disciplining of all Jonin and Chunin. You both will also be in charge of receiving all mission requests in the village from D-rank to A-rank. Only S-rank missions will be reserved for I, the Hokage to give out. Next is the matter of diplomatic issues. Kimimaro, I assign you the role as Konoha's diplomatic envoy to Iwagakure. Naruto, I am assigning you the role as the diplomatic envoy to Sunagakure. Choji, I assign you the role as Konoha's envoy to Kumogakure. Haku, I assign you the role as Konoha's diplomatic envoy to Kirigakure. And finally, Neji, I assign you the role as the diplomatic envoy to the Land of Iron. Sai, I appoint you the chief of police of Konoha's police force. After the meeting go discuss with Guy about who will be adequate to join the police task force and draw up a list. Then I want you to begin assigning roles to the task force to help calm public unrest and keep peace and order within the village. Guy, after you finish helping Sai with this task I want you to take one-third of our military strength and return to the battlefields to search for and recover any and all bodies of our fallen comrades. Sakura, you will be tasked with overseeing Konoha's hospital as the head medical chief. I will focus on rebuilding the foundations of the village's homes and other structures. Shikamaru, I name you as the Hokage's aid. That means you will be my advisor. I can only entrust this task to you. Now, if there are any objections please speak now."

Right as I finished giving out my commands everyone nodded in approval at how quickly and decisively I put things in place. I nodded in appreciation at everyone's understanding and said, "Yamato, Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka, Shikamaru, you all remain behind. Everyone else is dismissed."

"Yes!" Everyone saluted before leaving.

The five left remaining in the room stood completely silent until Sasuke broke the ice. "So, what did you need us for Izaya?"

"There are some important matters I wish to discuss with you all. You can go afterwards. First, Iruka, with the aftermath of the war the educational system in the village is at a standstill." I then handed a pile of papers to him before continuing, "I believe you are best to manage the rebuilding of the academy. Here are the plans I have for rebuilding, restructuring, and reforming the educational system of the village. I want you to take a look over them and tell me what you think. If they seem reasonable and doable then I want you to oversee the implementation of these reforms into the academy."

Iruka was greatly surprised but quickly nodded and smiled. "Yes! I humbly accept honor! I will do my utmost and review these documents Izaya! I-I mean Lord 6th!"

I smiled as I watched Iruka excitedly leave the room to review the documents I handed him. I then turned to Yamato and handed him a letter. "Yamato-sensei, I need you to track down Orochimaru and give him this letter."

Everyone in the room was shocked at my words as the revelation hit them that Orochimaru was still alive. Only Sasuke was unfazed. Yamato stammered, "O-Orochimaru? What? He's still alive? But how? And where is he? And-" Before Yamato could finish I cut him off and handed him another letter.

"Yamato-sensei. I can only entrust this task to you. You'll understand when you read this letter. It'll have all the details pertaining to your mission inside. Don't worry, Orochimaru won't do anything to you. He'll understand once he reads my letter. While his character is questionable, the truth is his skills are still invaluable."

Yamato let out a sigh before nodding his head. "Alright. I'll do my best."

I nodded in appreciation as Yamato disappeared from the room. I then turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi-sensei, not only will you be Jonin commander, but I want you to be acting Hokage."

Everyone was incredibly shocked at what I just said. I placed my hand up to stop any of them from saying anything.

"Let me explain. First, all of you follow me back to the Hokage's office."

As we walked in the office everyone had a weird expression as they saw twenty of my clones going through all the paperwork in the room neatly organizing them. Not a moment later and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. I curled my lips in a smile and nodded at the handiwork of my clones. I then returned my attention to Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru.

"Now. Picking up where I left off. Kakashi, I want you to be acting Hokage. It doesn't mean I'm enacting or appointing you as Hokage, but it means that when I'm not around, you will have the authority to do most of the things that I would need to do. In essence, giving the Hokage's seal of approval on all of this paperwork. Having the final say of yes or no in making certain decisions involving the village. Things like these."

Kakashi frowned and replied, "But, why would you need to give me this kind of authority? Are you implying that you won't be around?"

I let out a soft sigh before responding. "Correct. Now, I'm not saying that I'm abandoning my duties as Hokage, but rather there are things I need to do that go beyond the duties of a Hokage. As the Hokage I will protect the village at all costs. However, with the events that we witnessed in the 4th Great Ninja War and with Otsutsuki Kaguya's arrival, we should be well aware that we are not the only ones in this world. There are beings out there that have the potential to become world level threats. How can I protect the village if there is the potential that the entire world could be put in danger. This is why I am giving you the authority of acting Hokage Kakashi-sensei. I'll still be around, but just for the times when I'm not, that is when this role will be of use. Plus Shikamaru will be the Hokage's advisor. With you both at the helm I can rest more easily if and when I decide to go on an extended period of leave to learn more about the Otsutsuki clan and the world."

Everyone furrowed their brow in deep focus after hearing what I said and tacitly agreed that this was indeed a smart move. I then turned to Sasuke. "This brings me to my next topic. Sasuke. I want you to spend at least a month here in Konoha getting used to the power of your Rinnegan. After that I apologize, but I am assigning you a difficult task. An incredibly dangerous S-Rank mission. You are the only one I can trust this mission to. I want you to explore the world and try to find any trace of any remaining White Zetsu and hunt them down. I also want you to look for clues and information on Kaguya and the Otsutsuki clan. Now this doesn't mean that I want you to remain away from the village indefinitely, but this mission of yours will require a lot of your time being spent away from the village. Will you accept?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow in a moment of silence but ultimately nodded in agreement. "I'll do it. This whole thing about Kaguya and the Otsutsuki clan has been bothering me as well. I can't sit around and do nothing. I was planning on going out in the world and looking for clues about the Otsutsuki clan anyways."

I nodded in appreciation. I then finally turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, the greatest tasks fall on your shoulders. I know this is a lot to ask but no one else will be able to fulfill these duties other than you. First, my clones have already gone through the pile of paperwork here and have organized them according to their proper category such as finance, trade and business, missions, construction and infrastructure, educational systems, international information systems, etc. Honestly I can't believe that all the past Hokage's have been doing this work on their own. As the current Hokage I don't believe this is the correct path for a Hokage to take. A Hokage should not be someone who is swamped by paperwork all day long and night hidden behind a desk. A Hokage should be someone who is deeply involved with the village and its people and pioneer new ways to move the village forward keeping the village stable. I have decided to reform the system. Shikamaru, for your first task I want you to find suitable people who have experience in these different fields and create a working task force that can effectively process the paperwork according to their areas of expertise. Once it has been processed through their trained eyes and work, then and only then will the final draft of the paperwork be brought to the Hokage's office. As the Hokage, I will look over the final details and ensure that everything makes sense and is in proper order before giving my seal of approval. Then it can be filed into the village's system. Once that is done I want you to assist me in solidifying the foundations for the Allied Shinobi Force."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in surprise and remarked, "Solidifying the foundations of the Allied Shinobi Force? I assume you already have a proposition in mind on how to do it? After all, every village is currently facing an internal crisis."

I nodded. "That is why I sent diplomatic envoys to each nation. The first major reason is to show that we have not forgotten to show support for one another. The second is to actually provide support where we can. And I have just the means to do so. I will personally journey to each nation and provide assistance in rebuilding their foundations using my Wood Style if they agree. The third major reason is that, should each nation see that we are doing our best to help each other in this time of need it will continue to strengthen our bonds. Not only did we fight a war together to save the world, we all lost comrades on the battlefield and felt the same pain. And now, after the war we didn't forget about each other, but rather we have gone out of our way to provide assistance in any way we can. This will help solidify the notion of the Allied Shinobi Force as a good thing and prevent us from disassembling it. I plan to speak to the other Kage's soon about establishing an Allied Shinobi Force headquarters together."

Shikamaru tilted his head as he asked, "An Allied Shinobi Force headquarters...Where do you plan to build the base? It can't be within the territory of one of the Five Great Nations. That could cause problems later down the line. And establishing it in the Land of Iron is too much to ask for the samurai. They could eventually see it as the shinobi world trying to take over their samurai customs and ways."

I nodded at Shikamaru's interjection. "Correct. I plan to build it in Amegakure."

"Eh? Amegakure? The small nation where the Village Hidden in the Rain is? But, will they allow such a thing?"

I thought momentarily before responding, "I believe they will. First, Amegakure had always been in a state of poverty due to past wars. Even under Hanzo's rule the economy and the land weren't the best. Then there was a civil war and Nagato took over. But after Nagato passed away there have been no stable government head in place. A clone of mine scouted the area a few days ago and the nation is currently in complete unrest. Many different types of people are trying to scramble for power in that region. I don't think this is what Nagato would have wanted for his home nation. I wish to honor Nagato by bringing some form of stability to Amegakure. I'll go there and speak to the people and do my best to convince them to allow the Five Great Nations to build the headquarters of the Allied Shinobi Forces there. I'll get permission from the other Kage's to grant Amegakure certain diplomatic immunities through the establishment of the Allied Shinobi Force. This is also great for Amegakure because with the Allied Shinobi Forces headquarters there, international trade routes leading from all five nations will flow through their nation and increase the amount of revenue they can generate. If on the off chance that the people of Amegakure don't accept the building of the ASF HQ there then we can only look elsewhere. But I'm quite confident my plan will work."

Knock Knock.

Hm? We all turned towards the door as I said, "Enter."

At that moment a small boy and old man walked in carrying various stone carving tools and said, "Ahem Ahem. Excuse me Lord 6th. I am the stone carver for the Hokage faces on the cliffside. I've come to take your measurements. I hope this isn't a bad time…"

I scratched the side of my cheek awkwardly before turning my attention back at Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. "Ahem. Well, that'll be all for now. You can be dismissed."

The three of them nodded and quickly disappeared from the room. The stone carver quickly walked over to me in seriousness with many different tools as he started to measure every angle of my face before commenting, "Can you take off your blindfold? I'm about to place some clay mold over your face so we can get a small representation of how your face should look on the cliffside."

I awkwardly laughed before responding, "Ahem. Is it possible for you to just carve the blindfold on the cliffside as well? Most people recognize me with the blindfold on."

"What?! You want the blindfold on? Hmpf. Alright, well, it's your face going on the cliffside not mine." He then proceeded to place some clay-mold over my face as I inwardly thought, he sure is carefree. In less than an hour my meeting with the stone carver was over as I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly stretched before heading out to the village and started fixing as much of the damaged infrastructure as I could.

It wasn't until late at night when I finally finished and returned to the Hokage's quarters which were now mine. I quickly took a much needed hot shower from such a long day of work. I let out a deep sigh as I slowly stepped out to dry myself off with a towel and thought, Hanabi and I have been so busy that we haven't gotten to see each other in nearly a week. I want to see her.

**WARNING: Please Skip This Part if you do not wish to read the Rated scene.**

Hm? I turned towards the door to my room and smiled as I felt Hanabi's presence.

Is she psychic or something? Always showing up when I need her.

I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door only to be completely stunned. I gulped down my saliva as I took in what Hanabi was wearing. It was a thin nightgown that was definitely see-through and it showed off her curves perfectly. I quickly snapped out of my daze and dragged her inside shutting the door behind us before I pinned her to the wall and said, "Wh-What are you thinking? Wearing something like that out in public?! What if someone saw you?!"

She smiled teasingly and whispered, "What do you mean? I'm fully clothed."

I gritted my teeth and pinned her hands above her head. "Y-You! I'll gouge out everyone's eyes who saw you like this!"

She chuckled playfully before saying, "You're the Hokage now. That's inappropriate."

I growled, "And wearing what you're wearing out in public is inappropriate."

She tiptoed a bit so she could whisper right in my ear. "Don't worry, I wore a cloak. I only just removed it. I wanted to surprise you."

My entire body started to overheat at our close proximity and at having the newfound knowledge that Hanabi wore this just for me. I took a step back as the moonlight shone through the window illuminating all of her for me to see. It was at this moment that Hanabi also took note of what I was wearing which was nothing but a towel around my waist. Her breathing grew rapidly and her body began to heat up uncontrollably. Just now she finally took in my full physique.

He grew taller, she thought. She involuntarily licked her lips as she took in my full height at 188cm tall. She took in the several droplets of water from my shower earlier dripping down my chest. She gulped as she took note of my abs and muscular frame. And finally, she couldn't take it anymore as she whispered, "Izaya...please."

And I lost it at her words of want and desire. Our lips crashed with fervor like we hadn't had water in weeks. Our hands roamed each others body like we've been starved of human touch for days. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her. I needed her. Just so much. Not being able to have any alone time with Hanabi for nearly an entire week was agonizing. Without any restraint I gripped her thin nightgown and ripped it cleanly in half prompting a shout of surprise from her. The next moment I lifted her off the ground as we disappeared and reappeared on my large king sized bed from the use of my Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Once again this elicited a shout of surprise from her as she laughed a bit at my impatience.

I kissed the nape of her neck and touched every sensitive part of her body in all the places I knew she loved immediately causing her to shout out loud moans of pleasure. "I-Izaya! D-Don't stop! Yes!"

Her moans and heavy panting struck a fire in me like I never felt before. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Every touch was like caressing the softest silk in the world. It was becoming unbearable to hold back my own arousal, wants, and needs. Hanabi knew this and instantly untied the towel around my waist throwing it off somewhere into the corner of the room. As she turned her attention back to me she curiously looked down at my body causing her face to immediately turn completely red. Her entire body trembled and shuddered in pure pleasure and nervous anticipation as she stammered, "W-Will it..."

I smirked at how beautiful and cute she looked at this moment and softly pushed her disheveled bangs out of her face caressing the side of her cheeks reassuringly before saying, "I'll be gentle."

She slowly nodded and swallowed down her nervousness. And that was the only confirmation I needed as I entered her. Immediately her breath hitched as she sucked in a deep breath at this new feeling of pain and pleasure. I dipped my head down and captured her lips in mine doing all I could to distract her from the momentary pain she was feeling as I continued to enter her until finally, we were truly and completely connected as one. I nuzzled my face in the nape of her neck as we both rapidly breathed in and out. Our hearts pounded hard against our chests like the beating of giant drums. After some time passed Hanabi wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned in pure pleasure and impatience, "Please, Izaya!"

And that was all the permission I needed. I quickly whispered in a heavy breath, "I love you, Hanabi…" And I didn't hold back anymore…

**END OF RATED SCENE**

_1 month later _

I sat in my office and stared out the window that overlooked the village and nodded silently to myself in approval at the rate in which the village was recovering. I had already restored all of the village's damaged residential and infrastructural buildings and the report Guy sent me stated that they had already recovered more than 95% of the missing bodies on the battlefield. I sent a clone to each of the Great Nations to help them rebuild their own infrastructure and we are now currently rebuilding new and better domestic and international trade routes. Just last week I was able to convince the people of Amegakure to let the Five Great Nations establish the ASF HQ in their country. The negotiations went much better than expected. At that moment the door to my office opened as Shikamaru walked in.

"Shikamaru, you're back."

"Yeah. It was a pain but I got all the data and information."

I nodded in appreciation. "So, what do the numbers look like?"

Shikamaru sighed before replying, "The war really did a number on the villages. The military strength of each village has dropped nearly to half after the war. Before the war Kumogakure's military might was approximately 17,000 shinobi strong. For Konoha it was 15,000. Iwagakure was 16,000. Kirigakure and Sunagakure were 11,000 and the Land of Iron was 10,000. We went into the war with approximately 80,000 strong shinobi and samurai. But now, after the war, for Kumo it's noted at 8567. For Konoha it's 7843. For Iwagakure it's 8021. Kirigakure is 6558, Sunagakure is 6472, and the Land of Iron is 4733. Collectively the ASF came out of the war with a total of 42,194 shinobi and samurai left. This was without a doubt the most brutal and bloody Great Ninja War in all of history."

There was a moment of silence between us as we both just let the numbers sink in. I let out a sigh before nodding my head in appreciation for Shikamaru's hard work. "Thank you. For collecting this data. It's essential for us to know just how much damage was dealt to us after the war. The good news is that Konoha's rate of recovery is going by much faster than I anticipated. The ASF has a place where it can begin building its HQ. Trade routes are being re-established and I estimate that within the next week we'll have recovered all the bodies of our fallen comrades on the battlefield. At that time we can hold a proper village wide memorial service in remembrance of them. Then, next month I'll discuss with the other Kage's about accepting the proposal of the five Daimyo's to hold an international military merit award ceremony. The Daimyo's are bored and have been continuing to pester us about it. I think they'll be happy to hear that there'll finally be a date set in stone. Plus, this will be good in building relations with the Daimyo's of the other lands. It'll be great if they can continue to get along like this."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. Is there anything more you need me to do right now?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Not currently. I'm expecting someone in a little bit here so you can take a break."

"Hm? Is this someone very important?" Shikamaru inquired curiously.

I nodded in seriousness. "Incredibly important."

Shikamaru's interest was immediately peaked as he asked, "Who is it?"

I paused for a moment before replying, "Yakushi Kabuto."

"W-WHAT?! K-Kabuto? He's alive?! Wait! Didn't you release the Reanimation Jutsu by defeating Kabuto? You didn't kill him?"

I waited for Shikamaru to voice all his questions and doubts before I calmly answered. "I did indeed defeat Kabuto and casted a Genjutsu on him to release the Reanimation. But I also casted a powerful Uchiha Forbidden Jutsu on him to change his fate. Even though I changed his fate it doesn't excuse the fact that he played a major role in the reason why many lives were lost in the 4th Great Ninja War. That is why I am meeting with him. He isn't a free man. But he is a changed man. I am meeting with him to give out his sentence."

Shikamaru fidgeted a bit uncomfortably but ultimately let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. "Well, you are the 6th Hokage. And we grew up together. I trust your decision Izaya, but can I at least sit in and be a witness?"

I nodded and pointed to a seat in the room. "That's fine. Make yourself comfortable."

Shikamaru nodded in appreciation as a knock on the door could be heard at that moment.

"Enter." I replied.

Kabuto walked in and stood before me completely cloaked to hide his look and said, "Izaya. No. Rather I should now call you the 6th Hokage."

I nodded. "It's been awhile Kabuto."

He nodded back and took a seat. "Lord 6th. I know that the crimes I have committed cannot be pardoned. Many shinobi lives were lost because of me. I am prepared to serve any sentence you give. I won't run away from this responsibility. I am ready to atone for my sins."

"Mn. Kabuto. So you have finally come to terms with who you are and are no longer trying to impersonate someone else. I'm glad to see this. But you are right, the crimes you committed during the war cannot be so easily pardoned, therefore, your sentence shall be a lifetime of servitude assisting the Allied Shinobi Forces in all things that it would require of you. Once the ASF HQ is built then that is where you shall be stationed. You will spend the rest of your life repenting for your sins by assisting the ASF in trying to do good whether that requires you to perform charity work, research, or giving educational instruction, etc."

Kabuto nodded. "I am prepared. Thank you for your leniency."

I let out a soft sigh before instructing, "Then return to Orochimaru's side for the time being. Once the ASF HQ is built a messenger will be sent to retrieve you. You are dismissed."

As Kabuto left Shikamaru turned to me with a look of curiosity and said, "So...You've decided that Kabuto is to serve the ASF huh? Is that a wise move?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Yes. Kabuto has affected the lives of not only Konoha but the entire world. Konoha alone does not have the right to hold him accountable. Him serving the ASF will allow for all the Great Nations to monitor him. And with Kabuto working for the ASF then all the Great Nations will benefit."

Shikamaru pondered quietly to himself for a moment before asking a bit doubtfully, "D-Did he really turn a new leaf? I mean he does seem different and his aura doesn't feel that creepy anymore but does someone really just turn a new leaf like that?"

I smirked. "Don't underestimate the power of the Uchiha's Forbidden Jutsu. It came at a high price. I reckon that other than me, no one else alive knows how to use this Forbidden Jutsu. It's not a Jutsu that can just be used whenever I want. Most likely I will never cast it ever again."

Now Shikamaru was truly curious as to exactly what kind of Forbidden Jutsu this was but just elected to let it go and trust in the 6th Hokage.

Knock Knock.

Hm? Both Shikamaru and I turned our attention back to the door as I replied, "Enter."

As the door opened it revealed to be Iruka.

"Oh. Iruka, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah, I came by to tell Lord 6th that the new academy building is completely finished now and can begin accepting new students as soon as next week."

I widened my eyes in surprise and smiled as I replied, "That was much faster than I expected. Everyone must have put in a lot of time, work, and effort to get the academy back up and running this quickly. I'm glad to hear that. Excellent work on managing everything Iruka!"

Iruka simply shook his head. "No. Thank you Lord 6th. It's because of you that the village can get back on its feet so quickly and it's thanks to your ideas that the academy will now have a much more comprehensive system in place."

I simply smiled and nodded my head. "Well, I'm glad everything went as planned. Then, go ahead and start open enrollment for the academy."

"Yes!" Iruka responded excitedly as he saluted before taking his leave.

Shikamaru turned to me and said, "Looks like everything is going well so far. That's good."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is..."

Darkness soon blanketed the sky as night rolled around the corner. I stood atop the Hokage stone faces and looked to my left where the process of constructing my own face was being held in progress.

Hm? It was at that moment that I took note of a peculiar crow flying around in the distance before it dived down into a deep and dark forest. I furrowed my brow as a feeling of curiosity tugged at me. In less than a moment's notice I had disappeared from where I was standing and stood at the edge of the dark forest. Without hesitation I walked inside taking in the sight before me. Dense trees and large bushes. Lush green leaves and beautiful wild flowers strewn about the forest floor. I wandered around for a bit before I took note of a small lake hidden within a small clearing of the forest. The moonlight illuminated the water creating a sparkling effect as if it were filled with shimmering diamonds. The odd thing was that there was a tree in the middle of the lake. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was incredibly ancient looking and seemed as if it had withstood the erosion of time. I walked right up to the edge of the lake but paused and simply stared at the old tree centered in the middle of the lake. It was at that moment I heard loud cawing noises prompting me to look all around me. In the trees all around the lake were black crows neatly perched as they stared down at me in curiosity.

"Oh? A human?" I heard a voice say.

I narrowed my eyes and turned my attention back to the old tree where I heard the voice come from. At that moment a three-legged crow flew out of the old ancient tree and perched right on top of it as it stared directly at me with its golden eyes. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity and said, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

There was a moment of silence between us before the crow responded, "I am called Yata-Garasu. The lord of all crows. It's been a while since I've last seen or spoken to a human. You did well to find this place."

"The lord of all crows? My apologies, I had no idea I was in the presence of someone as esteemed as yourself. I am Karasuma Izaya. It's an honor to make your acquaintance. I came by this place by chance. That's all."

"Yes. Through my crows I happen to know who you are. You are the current Hokage are you not?"

I nodded in response. "Correct. I am the 6th Hokage."

"I see. Well, 6th Hokage Izaya, our meeting here can be said to be one of chance. Perhaps even fate. The last person I ever spoke to was Uchiha Itachi."

I slightly flinched at the revelation that this crow knew Itachi. "You knew Uchiha Itachi?"

"Caw. Yes. Itachi formed a contract with my kind. That is how he can summon crows. He and I have met on several occasions. An interesting human he was. I mourn his death to this day."

I pondered to myself a bit before asking, "Lord Garasu, might I make a presumptuous request of you?"

Yata-Garasu tilted its head to the side before cawing and responded, "What is it that you wish of me child?"

"Would it be possible to make an exchange."

"Oh? What kind of exchange?"

"If you are willing to give me three crows I will do my best to give you something of your request that you deem equal in exchange."

A moment of silence passed between us as I felt a bit nervous for requesting something that seemed completely out of the ordinary from the lord of all crows, however, Yata-Garasu quickly replied, "Interesting. Very interesting. Very well. I shall make you a counter offer. I shall give you six crows. Do with them as you will. I will also let you sign a summoning contract with us crows. In return I want you to pass onto me the formula for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu and allow me to pay a visit to the corpse of Uchiha Itachi at least once so that I may send him my farewell."

I flinched a little inside at the unexpected development. I never imagined that not only would this lord of all crows accept my offer, he made a counter offer. But why would he want the formula for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu? It's only useful for sealing chakra into something. And what is his purpose for wanting to visit the corpse of Itachi? It can't really be to just send him a farewell can it? I pondered for a bit thinking about what kind of ramifications this might have but couldn't really think of one so I nodded and replied, "Very well. I will give you the formula for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu, however you must promise never to teach it to another. As for Itachi, I will allow you to visit his corpse once, but within my presence. Are these terms agreeable?"

Yata-Garasu cawed amiably as he replied, "Mn. Then let us exchange."

I quickly signed a contract with the crows as six crows flew down to my side. I then quickly wrote the formula for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu on a scroll and handed it over to lord Garasu. "Lord Garasu. This scroll, once you open it, it will not close. You will only have 30 seconds to memorize its content. Afterwards it will immediately be destroyed. Should you open it within the presence of another I have rigged the scroll to immediately self-destruct. Please forgive me for my precaution."

Lord Garasu simply cawed. "No matter. I understand your desire to protect the precious knowledge of your village. I have no hidden agenda to share this technique with anyone so it matters not."

I nodded in appreciation for his understanding and continued, "As for the matter of Itachi, how about next week on the full moon at midnight, fly to the top of the Hokage rock faces of Konoha and I will be there waiting for you."

Lord Garasu flapped its wings amiably before replying, "Mn. Very well." He then flew in a circle before re-entering the old and ancient looking tree in the center of the lake.

I stood there at the edge of the lake in complete silence and couldn't shake the feeling that this entire ordeal was a bit too mysterious and perhaps too coincidental. Could it be that lord Garasu purposefully led me here? He knew what he wanted from me a bit too quickly and knew that only I could give him what he wanted. I let out a sigh since thinking about it anymore wouldn't really get me anywhere and walked off as the six crows followed above me. Just as I made it out of the forest's edge I turned back to look behind me noting that the structure of the forest had shifted and changed.

"Huh…" I said simply before turning my attention to the six crows before me.

"Now then, you six will be my eyes in the sky."


	62. The End and a New Beginning

**AN: Hey everyone! We made it! It's the FINAL CHAPTER! I've come a long way. I began the story averaging approximately 2000 words per chapter and now as we reached the end I have averaged approximately 7000-8000 words per chapter! I can't believe it! It's all thanks to you all who read my story that I have put more time and effort in trying to build the best story that I can. **

**"RITWON PT. 1" is over with this chapter. But fear not! The journey is not over. The link for "RITWON PT. 2" is at the bottom. Or you can search for the title: "Reincarnated into the World of Naruto PT2"**

**Finally, we will learn the secrets of the Otsutsuki clan. What is their background? What is their purpose? Why are they doing the things they are doing? What is the origin of the Rinnegan? How about the Divine Trees? Who was Kaguya exactly? Please enjoy! **

**Once again, I want to thank all of you and hope that you will continue this journey with me in Part 2! **

**Final Disclaimer Notice: I do not own any plot or characters that originates from the original Naruto universe. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his team. I only own my own original plots and characters and revisions.**

* * *

**Here is my attempt at drawing the MC-Izaya Karasuma:** You have to first type in "deviant art .com" in your search bar before copy and pasting the tag below right after to get to the picture page.

**TAG:** onetim3/art/Izaya-Karasuma-831562507

**Or** you can go to the deviant art webpage and search Izaya Karasuma in the search bar and search for the art created by One3time3

* * *

Chapter 62

_Time Skip 2 years _

I sat in complete silence within the Hokage's office as I stared at the calendar before me in deep contemplation. The seconds slowly trickled by with the only sounds being the tapping of my fingers on the table and the clock on the wall ticking away. I finally let out a loud sigh speaking to no one in particular. "Haaaaaa...What am I going to do? Naruto and Hinata's wedding is coming up soon. So many people want to attend but how am I going to decide who gets to go? I totally skimmed this part in my past life and went right to the end. Plus, things aren't exactly the same as they were as I remembered them. And on top of that I feel sort of guilty."

As the feelings of guilt and frustration welled up inside of me I turned to look at the picture on my desk. It was a picture of Hanabi and I as we happily walked through the gardens of Konoha.

"Hanabi...I'm sure a lot of people thought that Hanabi and I would get married first, but things have just been so hectic. As the Hokage I had to deal with all the problems and issues related to the village and those related outside of the village. As for Hanabi, she's been busy by taking up most of the responsibilities the Hyuga clan head would have in preparation for when she actually takes over."

I sighed once more as I thought to myself, we haven't had the time to really sit down and talk about our future together. I still love her more than anything, but things haven't calmed down until just recently. After two long years the village is finally not only stable, but starting to prosper. The ASF HQ has been established and the relations between all Five Great Ninja Villages is better than ever. But before I even had the chance to ask Hanabi to marry me, Naruto proposed to Hinata first. Everyone is currently focused on their wedding so it would be weird for Hanabi and I to get married around the same time. It might make for an awkward situation where people might not know who's wedding to focus on. I'll have to wait until after Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

"I promise you Hanabi." I said as I glanced at the ring box next to our picture.

I was brought out of my mental thoughts as a voice spoke within my mind at that moment. A voice that I haven't heard in a long time. Senko's voice. "Izaya. It took longer than I had anticipated, but I've recovered to the point where I no longer need to take any energy from you. You should feel that after all this time having only access to half of your chakra reserves, you've only grown stronger. Now with your full chakra reserves back your chakra pool is massive. No less than that of a Tailed Beasts."

I was still momentarily dazed at Senko's sudden interjection but quickly recovered and happily rejoiced, "Senko! You're finally awake! It's about time."

"Yes yes. I apologize for taking so much of your energy all this time."

"Then have you finally fully recovered?"

"Ahem. I can't say that I have. I've recovered to the point where I can freely speak with you, however I am still unable to move about on my own. I can't yet detach from your body. And truthfully I may never be able to recover to the point where I can truly detach from your body, but one can hope."

I slightly frowned at Senko's comment. "Senko, how did you get so injured?"

A moment of silence filled the room before Senko answered. "A long while back you asked me how I knew about the Otsutsuki clan and Kaguya."

I nodded as that memory resurfaced. "Right. But we didn't have a lot of time then since we were in the middle of fighting Kaguya. Back then you mentioned something about the Heavenly Ocean Sage Owatatsumi, the Otsutsuki clan, and something about the Heavenly Purge. What is all of that?"

"Oh? I'm surprised. Has your brother Haku not told you anything about the Heavenly Ocean Sage Owatatsumi after all this time? Surely he would know a thing or two by now?"

"Well, he has mentioned some things. But even Haku doesn't know much. From what we can gather Owatatsumi came from a place called the Heavenly Plane. He uses a special power called Heavenly Sage Mode. It's a power that is even greater than Sage Mode and can grant one the strength to move mountains and create oceans. Something happened in the Heavenly Plane that forced Owatatsumi to flee and somehow he ended up here on this planet. That's about as far as we've gotten. After Owatatsumi lent Haku some power during our fight against Kaguya, according to Haku, he fell into a deep slumber to recover his power. My guess is that he must have been gravely injured like you were Senko. By the way, doesn't that mean you also come from this so called Heavenly Plane?"

Senko took a moment to soak in everything I said before responding. "I see. So Owatatsumi must have been gravely injured as well. That does make sense. And yes, you are correct. I am indeed a being that came from the Heavenly Plane."

I furrowed my brow in deep thought and interest. "Care to elaborate?"

Senko let out a long sigh. "Haaaaaaa...Very well. I will do my best to narrate to you the events that have happened and have led up to this point. But it is quite long so be prepared."

I simply nodded.

Senko pondered for a moment as he thought about where to start. "I suppose...An introduction is where I shall begin. Whatever you thought I was before you can forget about it. What I truly am is a divine phoenix. My race comes from a place known as the Heavenly Plane. Before I delve more into it, tell me, how much do you know about the Otsutsuki clan?"

I frowned at Senko's question and thought about it for a bit before shaking my head. "Honestly I don't know much. From what I can garner they are beings that come from outside of this world. They should be incredibly powerful and likely have some sort of hierarchical order within their clan. Please enlighten me."

Senko let out a soft sigh. "Well, I don't blame you for having limited knowledge of their clan. The Otsutsuki clan. Where do they come from? Why are they in your world? Why do they seek to destroy it? What is their purpose? Very well, I shall enlighten you. Tell me, what is the Sharingan?"

I raised my eyebrow at Senko's sudden change in the direction of his narrative but decided that if Senko was asking then it must somehow be related. I thought about the question he asked before responding, "The Sharingan is...a powerful Dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai? It's related to the Rinnegan and Rinne Sharingan? And I guess somehow related to the Otsutsuki clan?"

Senko just let out another deep sigh. "Haaaaaa…"

I scratched the side of my cheek awkwardly. "Hey, that was an honest answer. If you don't like it you could just tell me straight up."

"Don't you know that storytelling is more interesting when you are one of the participants?"

Just as I was about to answer, Senko chimed in with a defeated voice, "Never mind. I shall ask and answer my own questions. Just listen well youngling. Ahem. Where to begin. Ah, the Sharingan. You all have many different terms for Sharingan such as the copy wheel eye, mirror wheel eye, the eyes that reflect the heart, or Heaven's eye. The truth is that the Heaven's eye is the closest term to the truth. The Sharingan is the eye that reflects the Heavens. It may seem auspicious but it has such a bloody history. After the Sharingan one awakens the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It then becomes the Rinnegan or the Samsara eye, otherwise known as the eye of life and death. And finally, after the Rinnegan is born the Rinne Sharingan, otherwise known as the samsara eyes that reflects the Heavens. They are so named because they are a power that belonged to the rulers of the Heavenly Plane."

"The Heavenly Plane is the highest dimension of the universe where beings akin to gods reside. There were many races that belonged to the Heavenly Plane such as my own race. Even the toads of Mount Myoboku, the snakes of Ryuchi Cave, and the slugs of Shikkotsu Forest are somewhat descendants from the Heavenly Plane. It was once a place that flourished with color and joy, but now it is a place of murder, darkness, thieves, oppression, and tyranny. Before I explain further you must also come to understand what the Byakugan is. The Byakugan is also known as the all seeing white eyes. They are the distinct feature of the Otsutsuki clan. The Otsutsuki clan was a servant to the rulers of the Heavenly Plane and they had various positions imparted to them, but the most common was to act as sentinels due to the power of their eyes. To better understand their status I will use the shinobi system you are familiar with. To compare, the sole ruler of the Heavenly Plane would be equivalent to the leader of the Five Kage. Something like the supreme commander of your Allied Shinobi Force during the war. The elders of the ruling clan would be equivalent to the position of the other Kage. Then all the relatives of the ruling clan would have the equivalent status to what you shinobi call Jonin. The Otsutsuki clan would have a status equivalent to what you shinobi call Chunin and Genin. Then what was the name of the clan that ruled the Heavenly Plane? That clan was known as the Amenominakanushi Heavenly Clan."

I was immediately lost on the long name that Senko just said and involuntarily interjected, "Wait. The what Heavenly Clan?"

Senko just let out a sigh. "The Ame-No-Minaka-Nushi Heavenly Clan. Don't interrupt please, it is a long story. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the emperor of the Royal clan was called Taiyou. Amenominakanushi Taiyou. Now what does this all mean? Well, all members of the Amenominakanushi clan, or Royal clan possessed either the Rinne Sharingan or some derivative of it such as the Rinnegan and etc. The Otsutsuki clan served directly under the Royal clan. One day the prince and heir to the Royal clan fell in love with the daughter of the Otsutsuki clan's patriarch. She however, did not love him in return. The Otsutsuki clan saw this as an opportunity to overthrow the Royal clan and attempted to force her to be with him. She refused at first until the clan told her of their plan to overthrow the Royal clan. Although she held no hatred for the Royal clan, she loved her father the patriarch dearly and wished to be of use to him, so she agreed to be with the prince."

"One day she and the prince had a child. That child named Kaguwen was born with the powers of both a strange and unique Byakugan and the Rinne Sharingan. The power that he possessed was unlike any ever seen before. As she raised her child alongside the prince she unknowingly began to fall in love with him. By then the child Kaguwen had already grown old enough to learn and wield his power. Torn between choosing the prince and her own father caused her endless grief and sorrow. She was also far along her second pregnancy at that time. Without knowing what to do or who to choose she elected to leave the clan and the prince with her son, Kaguwen. The elders of the Otsutsuki clan discovered her plans and imprisoned her before she could escape without the knowledge of their patriarch. Since Kaguwen, born of the union between both the Royal clan and the Otsutsuki clan had already learnt to wield his power, the Otsutsuki clan gathered their most skilled and powerful members to kill the Royal prince in a sinister plot. After they succeeded they planted false evidence and blamed it on the Royal clan to win over Kaguwen's favor. In his rage he helped the Otsutsuki clan wage war against the Royal clan."

"It was also during this time that the patriarch discovered that the elders had made movements behind his back and even imprisoned his own daughter without his knowledge. He rescued his daughter from imprisonment and helped her through the birth of her second child. Due to the stress on her mind, body, and heart she did not survive the process. She had only lived long enough to name her child. That child's name was Kaguya. Otsutsuki Kaguya. The patriarch made arrangements for Kaguya to be part of the Otsutsuki clan without anyone's knowledge after learning what the elders had planned for him, his daughter, and Kaguwen. In order to ensure Kaguya's safety he staged a scene where it would look like his daughter committed suicide with her unborn child. With victory of the war around the corner the elders had plotted and killed the patriarch. After Kaguwen won the war for the Otsutsuki clan the news of his mother and grandfather's death reached him. Overcome with grief he returned to the clan with much haste, but what was awaiting him was only an ambush. In his battle-worn state he was unable to utilize his full power and was killed. And the reason he was killed was due to the fact that he carried the bloodline of the Royal clan in him."

"The Otsutsuki clan then raided the ocular powers of the Royal clan for themselves, however, they were not of the Royal clan's blood and so their powers and lifespan were not infinite. While they can live a long time the lifespan of other beings in the Heavenly Plane were even longer. Compared to the Royal clan and other beings such as my own race's, the lifespan of the Otsutsuki clan was but a small fraction. And while they gained tremendous power by stealing the ocular powers of the Royal clan, the drawback was that it would shorten their life. In order to combat this unexpected result they began destroying and pillaging resources and energy all over the Heavenly Plane to create their so called medicine. All creatures of the Heavenly Plane who did not bow down to them were annihilated. We call this event the Heavenly Purge. With their Byakugan and the ocular powers they raided from the Royal clan their strength was unmatched. Many in the Heavenly Plane lost their lives and homes to the greed of the Otsutsuki clan. My race was one of the most noble and powerful amongst those in the Heavenly Plane, however, there were not many of us. Outnumbered and outmatched by the many Rinne Sharingan and Rinnegan powers they possessed my race was annihilated. I'm afraid I may be the only one left of my kind in existence."

"After the Otsutsuki clan thinned out the resources of the Heavenly Plane they had finally realized that the Plane could not recover fast enough to satiate their greed. To solve this problem they began descending to the lower realms and raided from those places when they became ripe with energy. The numbers of their clan are not infinite. There exists many lower realms and that is why on average only two of their members are sent to explore a realm at a time. Kaguya was sent to this realm, your realm. She possesses the bloodline of the Royal clan unbeknownst to herself and the Otsutsuki clan. These are the secrets behind the Otsutsuki clan. Because Kaguya has the blood of the Royal clan flowing through her, so too, do her descendants. Hagoromo, Hamura, the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuga. Those who possess the strong bloodline of the Royal clan do not need to take the eyes of their brothers and sisters to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan just as Hagaromo did not need to steal another's eye in order to obtain his Eternal Mangekyo. And it is because of his Royal blood that he was able to awaken the Rinnegan. But after Hagoromo, the bloodline of his descendent's became too diluted where not enough of their blood was pure enough to naturally awaken their eyes into the Rinnegan. Not even awakening the Eternal Mangekyo was possible. This is why the Uchiha need the eyes of a close relative, to further strengthen and accentuate the diluted Royal blood within them to evolve their eyes to the next stage."

"The Ōtsutsuki clan do not naturally possess the Rinnegan, but they have overtime learnt how they could create it. After the fall of the Royal clan their last act in desperation was to disperse their power into Divine Trees hoping that one day the fruit it bears would provide the power necessary for another being to fight back against the Otsutsuki clan. Unfortunately it took too much time for the tree to absorb energy and create a chakra fruit. On top of that these Divine Tree's were not auspicious. They had to first drain the lives and energy of countless beings before it would bear any fruit. The Otsutsuki clan, after plundering the resources of the Heavenly Plane descended to the lower planes and discovered the scattered power of the Royal clan, the Divine Trees. They began to wait in station around the Divine Tree's on different planets and dimensions as the trees will overtime, sprout chakra fruit that contain small traces of the Royal clans blood which will allow the one who eats it to gain the eyes of the Rinne Sharingan or Rinnegan and extend their lifespans."

I simply had a blank expression on my face as I was completely shocked at everything Senko had relayed to me that I didn't know what kind of expression I should make. I never could have imagined that the Otsutsuki clan had such a background. After taking a moment to let everything sink in I frowned in seriousness. "Senko...Then...What happened to the Heavenly Plane? What about the Otsutsuki there? Since you mention them having a hierarchical system and they happen to be a clan do they have a clan head? After all, according to your story they killed their last patriarch."

Senko nodded. "Mn. All good questions. Yes. They have members in higher positions than others just like a clan. And indeed they have a clan patriarch. I am unsure of who it is at the moment but they undoubtedly have one. And that patriarch of theirs is most likely situated on the throne within the Heavenly Plane. I don't know what state the Heavenly Plane is currently in as I fled from it eons ago, but I reckon it continues to remain a desolate wasteland."

I frowned even more as I took this all in. I looked down in front of me and saw the calendar noting when Naruto and Hinata's wedding was going to be and sighed. This is too much to take in. Just a few moments ago I was struggling to figure out how I was going to deal with granting people attendance at the wedding. But that all seems so trivial now after what Senko just told me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before turning back to look at the picture of Hanabi and I on my desk. Next to that picture was the picture of Team 11. I smiled as I thought about what Kimimaro and Haku were up to right now.

Kimimaro's been spending a lot of time in Iwagakure. Seems he and the 4th Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi have been getting along quite well. As for Haku, after I took over as the 6th Hokage I revisited Hidan who was still held prisoner deep underneath the Anbu compound. After looking through his memories and killing him with my Rinnegan I sent Haku on an S-rank mission in search for these other Jashin cultists. Not only was Haku successful in his mission, he had saved a young woman named Akane who surprisingly was a surviving member of the Uzumaki clan. I left Haku in charge of overseeing her well-being. They both seem pretty busy now.

"Izaya?" Senko questioned snapping me out of my thoughts and reminding me of everything Senko had just told me.

I just let out a soft sigh and whispered, "Well...No use fretting over it right now. I only need to do what I can do. And I should first focus on the tasks before me. All of this Otsutsuki stuff will have to wait. Speaking of Otsutsuki stuff…"

**Flash Back 3 Days Ago**

_Five Kage Summit_

A large fortress stood atop the land of a well guarded area in Amegakure. This was precisely the Allied Shinobi Force Headquarters. After its construction had been completed the Five Great Nations had decided to use it as the meeting point for all future Five Kage Summits. In this way the shinobi world would not continue to interfere with or intrude upon the territory of the samurai. At the center most point of the fortress was a large conference room where the Five Kage sat around a circular table as their advisor's stood behind them. These Five Kage were Kumogakure's Darui, the Fifth Raikage. Iwagakure's Kurotsuchi, the Fourth Tsuchikage. Sunagakure's Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage. Kirigakure's Chojuro, the Sixth Mizukage. And myself, Izaya as Konohagakure's Sixth Hokage. At this moment a contraption above us began to move and project an image of the moon moving closer and closer to Earth as the large pieces of rock began to break off from the moon's gravity and enter Earth's orbit. A scientific researcher also began her very serious explanation of how grave the situation was becoming. As the researcher was explaining she finally concluded, "I believe that parts of the moon's surface is breaking apart and entering Earth's atmosphere."

We all frowned as Chojuro asked, "Then what will happen exactly?"

The researcher had a grave look on her face as she said, "The moon will continue to completely disintegrate until nothing is left as all of its being rains down over Earth. If nothing is done then all of humankind may perish."

Gaara furrowed his brow in deep contemplation as he said, "Is this a natural phenomenon? Or is it a man-made assault?"

I closed my eyes as I searched through the memories of my past life. My knowledge of the Naruto universe is becoming limited. Things have greatly changed from what they were before, but some events are still happening. This must be Toneri's doing. This is the last major event in the Naruto universe that I have knowledge on. After this I'll truly be in the dark. Well, not that it matters as I have decided to continue doing things my own way. I'll face these problems and make decisions my own way.

After completing my thought process I turned to the other Kage's and said, "My fellow Kage's. To be honest it is a bit unthinkable that the moon would begin to fall towards Earth so suddenly as an act of natural phenominity. If I were to guess I'd bet on this event as one being done on purpose with some sort of hidden agenda."

The other Kage's frowned in seriousness as they agreed at my analysis. Kurotsuchi then chimed in, "But who would have such power that they could cause the moon to fall?"

A moment of silence passed between us before I said with hidden meaning, "If you truly think about everything that has happened thus far in the shinobi world, can you truly think of no one?"

This elicited all the Kage's to slightly flinch as they all thought the same thing at that moment. Darui narrowed his eyes in seriousness as he replied, "The Otsutsuki clan…"

I nodded. "Correct. It must be someone related to the Otsutsuki clan."

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth and clicked her tongue in frustration. "Damn! And we have no way to approach the moon. Nor do we have a way to stop the moon's approach. What are we supposed to do then?"

I let out a soft sigh. "For now let us continue to monitor the situation. While the moon is on a track to collide with the Earth we are not yet at a critical junction. If this is the doing of the Otsutsuki clan then they must have some ulterior motive. I have a feeling they'll show themselves before long. If and when they do reveal themselves, that is when we make our move. If they don't reveal themselves before the critical junction then there is still Sasuke and Naruto. It's possible that if Naruto and Sasuke pool together their chakra then Sasuke might be able to correct the gravitational alignment of the moon with his Rinnegan. That will be our plan B. If that is impossible then there is still Haku. He's been undergoing strict training to master Heavenly Sage Mode. While he hasn't quite become a perfect Heavenly Sage it is possible that he might be able to do something about this disaster. That will be our plan C."

The other Kage's let out a sigh of worry and frustration before nodding their heads. The meeting came to an end soon after.

**End Flashback **

Just as I snapped out of my thoughts and prepared to look over some other documents I slightly flinched in surprise. "Eh?" I furrowed my brow as I took note of an intruder near the Hyuga residence.

"So...You've come at last. Toneri." I whispered to myself before instantly disappearing from the Hokage's office.

Somewhere in the village under the cover of night a person dashed and expertly maneuvered around with great stealth and secrecy. This was exactly Toneri. As he quickly dashed around in search of Hinata several other shadowy figures fell from the sky dashing throughout the village. These were highly advanced and special puppets under his control. These puppets quickly made their way to the Hyuga residence as they searched for Hanabi.

Hanabi stretched and yawned as she had just finished overlooking some political documents as part of her duty in preparation to take over the clan head position. I wonder what Izaya is up to right now? She pondered as she opened one of the many doors within the Hyuga compound. However, she was immediately startled at what she saw before her. There was a person cloaked in strange clothing right in front of her. Just as it stretched out its hand to grab her she activated her Byakugan and shouted, "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"

BOOM!

She performed a quick rotation creating a powerful chakra sphere to burst out around her effectively thrusting the intruder through the walls of the compound and out into the courtyard. She frowned as she stared at the tattered form of the intruder out in the courtyard that was now in shambles.

"A puppet?"

Just as she completed her sentence in confusion ten more puppets appeared completely surrounding her in their entrapment. She frowned and prepared for a fierce battle, however, before anyone could make a single move a quick flash came and left. Hanabi simply widened her eyes in surprise and shock as she was now standing in the middle of the Hokage's office.

"I-Izaya?"

I smirked at her cute startled expression and tapped her shoulder behind her. She quickly turned and embraced me in a tight hug to which I wholeheartedly welcomed, but in the next instant she flicked my forehead.

"Ow." I replied.

She pouted. "You startled me."

I simply smiled at her. "Sorry. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She nodded before letting out a sigh. "Alright alright. I know." She smiled back and said, "Go, the village needs you. I'll get yelled at if I hog you all to myself."

I smirked. "Okay. Be right back." I poked her nose before instantly disappearing from the room.

At this moment Toneri stood on a tall tree in the forest as he watched Hyuga Hiashi clutch his injured shoulder surrounded by several tens of puppets. As he stared down at the injured Hyuga head he said, "Do you concede?"

Hiashi gritted his teeth without responding prompting one of the puppets to create a giant orb of golden light and shoot it straight at him. Toneri had already sensed where Hinata's presence was and was just about to go to her after dealing with Hiashi, however the scene before him didn't play out as he had expected. Right as the golden orb of light was about to hit Hiashi it instantly disappeared and in its place was me instead.

Hiashi breathed out a sigh of relief as I turned to him and asked, "Are you alright Lord Hiashi?"

Hiashi smiled and replied, "I'll live thanks to you Lord 6th."

I shook my head at his answer. "Please, there's no need for you to be so formal in front of me. It may be presumptuous of me, but I'd like to think that we are family." I then turned serious as I focused my attention back on Toneri and said, "Lord Hiashi. I'll handle it from here. Get some rest." Without waiting for his response I placed my hand on his shoulder and teleported him to safety.

Toneri stared at me with a bit of a surprised expression and said, "If it isn't the 6th Hokage. To think that you were able to find me so quickly? I wonder how you accomplished that. I made sure that I was undetectable. Even Konoha's barrier could not detect my presence."

I stared indifferently at Toneri and responded. "Indeed Konoha's barrier couldn't detect you. Even now I can't detect your presence. It's an impressive technique, whatever you're using."

Toneri furrowed his brow. "Then how did you find me exactly?"

At that moment the cawing of a crow could be heard in the sky. It flew in circles above us as it stared down at the village below. Several black chakra receiver rods were embedded in its body as its eye reflected that of my Rinnegan.

Toneri frowned. "Was it because of that crow?"

I let Toneri mull over his thoughts for a bit before asking, "You must be the one causing the moon to approach Earth's orbit. Am I correct?"

Toneri slightly flinched at my statement. "Interesting. Your intuition serves you well. Correct. I am the one doing so."

"Why?"

"Heh. I have watched from the moon all this time what the world of shinobi is like. The world that was left behind by one of my ancestors, Hagoromo. It has become clear to me that shinobi do not understand the meaning of chakra. All shinobi do is war with one another and cause endless suffering and grief."

"You speak as if humanity has made no progress. If what you say is true and you've watched events unfold from the moon you would know that not only have shinobi banded together, we are now working towards stabilizing peace."

"Peace? You call this peace? I have watched for a long time. This peace is only temporary. Soon the world of shinobi will war once more. And their abuse of chakra will be fueled by their innate desire of greed for power."

"It sounds to me like you are only making up an excuse to justify your actions. You sound just like Kaguya. Your ancestor Hagoromo and Hamura fought with all their being to stop Kaguya. Even after Hagoromo passed away his spirit remained and returned during the 4th Great Ninja War to assist the Allied Shinobi Forces in stopping Kaguya from destroying all of humankind and shinobi. You speak as if you understand the intentions of your ancestors, but I question whether you have truly taken the time to think about them. Why are you really here? For the moment let us say that you truly believe that it is your duty to destroy humankind. You could have simply waited for the moon to crash into Earth. Why show yourself unless you have some other hidden agenda."

Toneri smiled at my analysis and replied, "Truly. You are a very perceptive individual. I don't need to explain myself to you. Hagoromo and Hamura are MY ancestors. Not yours. Because I respect your intelligence I will tell you why I am here before killing you. Long ago I was promised Hyuga Hinata's hand in marriage. I am here to take her away before the moon and Earth collide."

I shook my head. "Do you truly think Hinata would accept something like that? You should know by now that Hinata and Naruto are set to marry very soon. They love each other. Your abduction of her won't change her feelings. She won't come to love you. Especially with the way you're doing things."

Toneri frowned. "I am doing things according to Hamura's will. And I am taking away what was rightfully promised to me. I love Hinata! Once she sees my devotion to her she will come to love me as well."

"You are deluding yourself. I won't let you take her away. She is my sister-in-law. However, there is no need for you and humankind to quarrel. If possible I would like to settle this peacefully. Take me to the moon. It is my understanding that the moon is where Hamura's last resting place was. I don't doubt that he was any less powerful than Hagoromo. If that is the case then surely his soul can also transcend time and space and allow us to communicate with him should we truly wish it."

Toneri frowned. "You have a way with words 6th Hokage. I won't stand to listen to anymore of your nonsense." He then turned to his puppets and said, "Kill him."

I simply smirked noting that Toneri and his puppets were all within range of my Jutsu. The moment Toneri finished giving out his command he instantly felt fear well up inside of him. A fear like no other. This fear stemmed from the fact that his soul instantly felt as if it had landed in the center of a cage filled with bloodthirsty raging mad beasts that knew nothing but murder. He was even more fearful because that was the last thought and feeling his mind and body could process before his entire being froze, completely still in time. All the puppets that had me surrounded didn't even have a chance to move as they remained completely frozen in time.

I stood in the center of all of them with Muramasa drawn in my hands. After all this time my aura had finally completely mixed together with Muramasa where I had complete control over its power. The murderous aura and killing intent that Toneri felt was precisely because I had unsheathed Muramasa from its hilt. And the reason why everything had frozen perfectly still in time was precisely the power of my right Rinnegan, Kannagara no Michi. It was an extremely powerful technique that allowed me to freeze the time of anything within 5 meters of me for exactly 3 seconds. Of course the drawback was a 30 second time interval before the next activation was possible. It may seem like a 30 second time interval was short, but in a battle against extremely powerful opponents many things can happen in 30 seconds. Without wasting a second of time I expertly slashed out with Muramasa before quickly placing it back in its hilt. The murderous aura instantly disappeared and all the puppets were completely destroyed. And finally, time around me began to move once more.

Toneri's heart pounded unbearably hard in his chest at the scene that just played out. One moment he felt extreme fear and in the next, that fear was gone. He couldn't understand what had happened. It never occurred to him that time was frozen for him and his puppets as all of his senses were also frozen. He simply recalled giving out his order and then feeling a fear like none other before that fear disappeared and all his puppets were destroyed. He glanced over at me noting that I hadn't moved a single inch from my spot and asked with a hint of wariness and fear, "What did you do just now?"

I smirked as I replied, "I told you. I would like to settle this peacefully. If you take me to the moon I'm sure we can find traces of Hamura's soul. Why don't you make a final decision after that? As for the matter of Hinata, why not observe her a bit longer. If you truly love her then you would want nothing but for her happiness. See for yourself if she is truly happy being with Naruto. If she is, then I ask you not to disrupt that happiness of hers. However, if you insist…" I nodded my head at all of the destroyed puppets before continuing, "...As you can see I'm no pushover. If I must, I will defend the village and its people. And I will find a way to stop the moon from colliding with the Earth. With or without your help."

A deep silence filled the air as Toneri gave careful consideration to my words. In the end he frowned and conceded. "Very well...Follow me."

It wasn't long before Toneri took me to a large lake with a special spring inside. As we passed through it and ended up on the other side we stood along the edge of a cliff overlooking an ocean below as an artificial sun gleamed in the sky above. As I was taking the sight all in Toneri interjected, "We're here. This is an artificial climate created by my ancestors who lived on the moon."

I nodded before asking, "Is there a village nearby that was used by your predecessors?"

Toneri glanced at me warily before responding, "There is. Do you wish to go there?"

I nodded. "Yes. I believe if we are to find any traces of Hamura's soul it would be in the place where your predecessor's lived."

Without anymore discussion I followed Toneri to an old and ancient city left in ruins from the passing of time and war. Toneri stopped in his tracks as we arrived and asked, "Well, we are here. How do you propose we summon the soul of my ancestor?"

I looked around a bit before answering. "Give me an hour. There's something I wish to look for. It is essential for the process."

Toneri furrowed his brow in confusion. "You speak as if you've been here before. How do you know whether whatever you are looking for is even here?"

I simply smirked and replied mysteriously, "That shouldn't be your concern. What matters most is finding the way to communicate with Hamura." Without wasting time with more words I dashed off into the distance as I searched for the burial place of the fallen Otsutsuki clan on the moon. It wasn't too long before I arrived before the familiar spot of a large Otsutsuki crest in an old castle ruin. Mn. If memory serves this is the spot where a path leading to the remnant graves of the Otsutsuki clan are.

At that moment Senko decided to speak out. "Hm. You seem quite sure of yourself. How do you know this place exists? And how do you know that it is possible to communicate with Hamura's soul here?"

I shook my head. "Let's just say I had a hunch. As for communicating with Hamura's soul, that I'm still not sure of. I'm hoping that Hamura will see how anguished his last remaining descendent is and help lead Toneri back on the right path by appearing before us and giving him guidance and counsel."

"Oh? Quite the optimist aren't you. And what if Hamura does not appear and Toneri decides to attack you in a fit of rage for thinking that you tricked him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no control over that. If I must fight then I shall fight. But I do hope I can end this incident smoothly and peacefully."

Senko simply smirked. "Your plan seems a bit naive but I can't deny that you gave it a try. If traces of Hamura's soul is still lingering around then you might be able to detect it with your Rinnegan. Goodluck."

I nodded. I placed a marker in this area before dashing out and returned before Toneri who took notice of my presence. "So? Did you find what you were looking for?"

I nodded, which greatly surprised Toneri.

"I found what I was looking for. I'll take us there." I slowly approached Toneri and placed my hand on his shoulder as I teleported us to my marker.

"Instantaneous transportation huh? This is how you can get around so quickly and undetected. What are we doing here?"

I cleared my throat before saying, "Please excuse my rudeness. The place we need to go to is actually underneath this place." I placed my hand on the ground and said, "Earth Style: Grand Hole Emergence!" Immediately a giant hole opened up on the ground revealing a long flight of descending stairs. Toneri flinched in shock at the revelation that there was a secret underground area here that he didn't know about. I quickly started walking down with Toneri following behind. As we reached the bottom we were met with a giant underground cemetery.

Toneri stared in awe as he stammered, "T-This is...The main branch family?"

It was at that moment a person slowly walked over to us. A person without eyes. It slowly stopped before us and muttered, "T-Toneri? You've come at last." Without wasting any time that person stumbled and fell to the ground becoming nothing but a broken puddle of mess as an orb of purple light arose from its mouth. With great brilliance it filled the entire room in its all encompassing aura that lasted for only a moment. However, in that moment Toneri's expression changed greatly. In but a single moment he had witnessed the memories of the past and met with the spirit of Hamura.

There was a deafening silence between Toneri and I for several long minutes before he turned to me and said in a dejected voice, "I...I don't know what to say. All this time I've been alone on the moon thinking that I understood the will of my ancestor, but now...everything I thought I knew of turns out to be the exact opposite of the wishes my predecessors had wanted. What am I to do?"

I stared at Toneri for a moment before answering, "You could return to Earth with me. Live in Konoha amongst us shinobi. You don't have to be alone Toneri."

Toneri mulled it over before shaking his head. "I-I can't. I wouldn't know how to interact with you shinobi. I am too ashamed to stand amongst your kind."

I shook my head in response. "We have all done things that we are not proud of. Your situation is not yet irreversible. You still have the option to walk the right path."

Toneri stared at me in deep contemplation before turning his head. "No. I appreciate your offer, 6th Hokage. You are beyond my understanding. You are greatly forgiving, yet can also be greatly fearsome. You followed me, a stranger to an unknown place all alone without fear. I could have decided to ambush you instead. I am unsure whether it is because you are that confident in your abilities or that you had simply decided to place your faith in my word. Perhaps a bit of both. Whichever it is I admire you for it. I will remain here on the moon. Away from the world of shinobi. I have decided to watch over your world from here. In my shame and weakness."

"I see. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Toneri shook his head. "If you would please, I would like to take you up on your offer. To observe Hinata one last time and see if she is truly happy on Earth with the one called Naruto."

I nodded my head as I followed Toneri out onto the moon's surface. We both stood there in complete silence for a few hours before I heard Toneri let out a deep sigh. He then turned to me and said, 'It is as you say. She seems happy beyond measure to be by Naruto's side."

After a moment of silence passed between us I was about to bring up the moon issue when Toneri quickly interjected, "I know. You need not worry. I shall reverse the movement of the moon and stop it from its collision course with Earth. Follow me." In but a few minutes we arrived at the place where a giant golden sun-like object was. Toneri pointed to it and informed, "This is the Tenseigan. A combination of all the Byakugan collected from my predecessors. We used it to fuel the energy we needed to survive on the moon. I had activated it causing the moon to move towards Earth. The only way to reverse this is to destroy the Tenseigan. It can only be touched by one who contains the bloodline of Otsutsuki Hamura." Without wasting time with anymore words Toneri rushed straight at the Tenseigan and shouted with all his might as he attempted to destroy it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Toneri screamed as he fueled as much of his power in his attack as he could, however, no matter how much power he placed behind his attack the Tenseigan remained undamaged.

I watched as he panted, catching his breath. Just as he was about to try again I arrived before him and placed my hand on his back.

"6th Hokage?" He questioned.

I simply nodded and replied, "Toneri. Our meeting may have had a rough beginning but it doesn't mean that it must have a terrible ending. If possible I would like for us to become friends. Allow me to lend you some strength."

Toneri felt a surge of warmth fill his heart as he stared at me who acknowledged him and replied, "Heh. Very well. Then I won't hold back." And with that I fueled my powerful chakra into Toneri as he shouted and struck the Tenseigan with all his being.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

In mere moments the Tenseigan creaked and imploded as it was completely destroyed releasing all the Byakugan into the surrounding area that made up its core. Soon after Toneri and I returned to the surface of the moon as I took a sweep of the surrounding area and said, "Now, all that's left is to remove all the meteorites, asteroids, and debris that are already heading towards Earth from before."

Toneri turned to me and questioned, "How are you going to do that?"

I simply smirked and replied, "Watch." I clapped my hands together before raising them in the air. Immediately several dense gravity cores shot out as I said, "Catastrophic Planetary Devastation!"

ZINNNGGGG!

Immediately the dense gravity cores began sucking up the remnant meteorites, rocks, debris, and asteroids that were approaching Earth sweeping them clean. I then controlled them to fall onto the moon becoming nothing but large rocky terrain on the moon's surface. Toneri watched with incredulity as he said in disbelief, "Y-You possess the Rinnegan?"

I smirked at his astonishment and simply shrugged my shoulders. "Well then Toneri. This is goodbye. For now at least. Remember you are not alone. My friend." Without another word I patted Toneri on the shoulder reassuringly before instantly disappearing with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and arriving right back in the Hokage's office by Hanabi's side. I watched as she paced back and forth in nervousness and only stopped when she bumped into my chest.

"Oof." She exclaimed. She quickly looked up and without missing a beat she pulled me close.

"You were gone for hours! I thought you said you'd be right back."

I let out a soft sigh as I held her close to my chest. "Sorry to worry you. Everything's going to be okay now."

She simply nodded her head and snuggled closer to my chest. "Mn. The answer is yes."

I raised my brow in confusion at her words. "What do you mean yes?"

"I saw the ring box on your desk."

I instantly panicked after hearing what she said. I forgot to put it away before I left! However she continued, "I don't care. Izaya. I don't need or want anything fancy or flashy. I just want you. I get it. I know you're strong. You're the strongest person I know as far as I'm concerned, but that doesn't make me any less worried when you rush off into danger. Who knows what could happen. What if one day you leave and never come back."

My expression softened after hearing her words and I held her even tighter. I had wanted to wait for everything to be perfect before proposing. I wanted to surprise her. I wanted to show off a bit. I wanted to tell the entire world how lucky I was to be marrying the most amazing woman in the entire world. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. But as I held her in my embrace, in this moment, I felt a powerful stirring emotion within me. It was a feeling of pure simple happiness. Of love. And peace. Right. I was foolish. All I need is Hanabi. Just as she is. Right here. Right now and in my arms.

"I'm an idiot...Hyuga Hanabi. I promise to love you with all my heart forever. Will you marry me?"

Her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest as she finally heard the words she had so much wanted to hear. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks as her entire being quivered in joy. "Yes. Yes! I will! You're an idiot! But you're my idiot."

And in that moment, we sealed our promise with a kiss. A kiss of our pure, honest, and simple joining of our union. And this journey was only the beginning. For the both of us.

* * *

**AN Continued: Well...FINALLY! Izaya and Hanabi made it! And so did we!**

**Also, the first chapter for RITWON PT. 2 is already out! Meet Izaya and Hanabi's son, Hiroshi, and their daughter, Iraia! Now how fast will I update RITWON PT. 2? That I'm not sure yet. Like RITWON PT. 1 there isn't a set schedule for update times. I suppose I'll just continue to update when I feel the chapters are ready. But I reckon i'm not terrible with update times (Hopefully it remains that way) so stay tuned.**

**Copy this link for RITWON PT. 2: ** s/13497553/1/Reincarnated-into-the-World-of-Naruto-PT2

**Or search: "Reincarnated into the World of Naruto PT2" **


	63. Miscellaneous: Shinobi Data

**END OF WAR SHINOBI DATA**

**Jutsu Rank: **Unclassified (U)-S-A-B-C-D

**Note:** NOT everything is listed in here. I decided to place this up just for a rough summary at the end. And just for fun.

**Copy this link for RITWON PT. 2: **s/13497553/1/Reincarnated-into-the-World-of-Naruto-PT2

**Or search: "Reincarnated into the World of Naruto PT2"**

* * *

**Ninja: **Izaya Karasuma _188cm_  
Birthdate: December 3rd

**Wife:** Hanabi Hyuga _170cm_  
Birthdate: March 27th

**Konoha Position: **6th Hokage

**Appearance:  
**-Height: 188cm  
-Hair: Snow White two-block hairstyle  
-Light Pale Skin

**Outfit Hokage:** White long sleeved Haori with red flame patterns on the border and red falling leaves printed on the Haori. Red pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with the shirt only being buttoned to the chest area. He wears a necklace with the letter H on it and the Hokage's hat strapped behind his back. Muramasa is sheathed on his left waist with a black leaf forehead protector tied to it.

**Titles:  
**-Konoha's White Flash  
-The Blind Warrior  
-The Lone Ninja  
-God of Shinobi  
-6th Hokage

**Ninja Type: **Sensory

**Dojutsu: **Both Eyes  
**-Sharingan  
****-Mangekyo Sharingan:** Black hole swirl in the center with 6 tomoe on the outside  
**-Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan:** Black hole swirl in the center, four long straight marks like x in center, 6 tomoe on outside of eye.

**-Right Eye:** Amaterasu: (Heavenly Illumination) Inextinguishable black flames.  
**-Left Eye:** Kuninotokotachi: (One of two gods born from the chaotic Earth like a reed arisen from the soil) The power to distort objects size. The fundamental power and density does not change, but increased size increases range of influence, decreased size increases ability to pierce and puncture.  
**-Both Eyes: **Black Susanoo: (Tempestuous God of Valor)  
-Yasaka Magatama Beads  
-Masamune  
-Perfect Susanoo

**-Rinnegan: **Completely black with red circle patterns and 6 red tomoe. 3 on the inner ring, 3 on the second inner ring.

**-Right Eye: **Kannagara no Michi: Known as The Way of the Divine Transmitted Through Time Immemorial. This ability lets you freeze time within 5 meters of yourself for 3 seconds. There is a 30 second interval before this ability can be used again.  
**-Left Eye: **Unknown

**Ninja Tools/Weapons:  
**-Flying Thunder God Kunai  
-Masamune: A deep blue blade with a black colored tint. Appears with Susanoo. Every strike can cut as far as you can see. Attack phases through allies. It's attack power is only equal to that of a regular Susanoo blade, but it can repel and deflect any attack using the flat edge of the blade.  
-Muramasa: A deep purple blade with a violet hilt and black diamond patterns. A blade with terrifying attack power. It remains sealed in its sheath. When the blade is drawn it releases a powerful sinister aura that can affect those in the area causing them to see and feel horrifying illusions with the possibility to crush the mind and spirit of those who are weak.

**Summons:  
**1) Rashomon, Triple Rashomon, Quintuple Rashomon  
2) Crows  
3) Six special crows with Rinnegan eyes through Animal Path

**Sage Mode: **4 Divine Symbols Sage Mode

**Kekkei Genkai: **Wood Style  
-Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu [Snake]  
-Wood Clone [Clone Sign]  
-Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence [Tiger, Snake]  
-Wood Style: Advent World of Flowering Trees [Snake]  
-Wood Style: Great Forest Technique [Tiger, Horse, tiger, Snake]  
-Wood Style: Wood Dome Jutsu [Rat, Dog, Tiger]  
-Wood Style: Killing Spear Jutsu [Dragon, Bird, Snake]  
-Wood Style: Wood Snake Jutsu [Snake]  
-Wood Style: Wood Dragon [Snake, Ram, Hare, Dog, Snake]  
-Hokage Style Elder Jutsu

**Original Jutsu:  
**-Taiyougan/Sun Sphere (S): Creates a powerful bright golden sphere of chakra like a miniature sun containing Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning nature.  
-Taiyougan/Sun Sphere Beam (S): Condenses Sun Sphere even smaller and shoots out in a laser focused beam.  
-Fire Element Seal Punishing Array Jutsu (A) [Dragon]: 5 special kunai marked with fire element seal in circle, bombards opp when inside.  
-Lightning Element Seal Punishing Array Jutsu (A) [Tiger]: 5 special kunai marked with specific element seal in circle, bombards opp when inside.

**Misc Jutsu:  
**-Rasengan (A)  
-Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu (A)  
-Shadow Clone (B)  
-Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu (C) [Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger]  
-Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu (C) [Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger]

**Space-Time Jutsu:  
**-Flying Thunder God Jutsu (S)  
-Flying Thunder God Jutsu Guiding Thunder (S) [Snake, Horse, Rat, Ram]  
-Flying Thunder God Jutsu Gate Crossing (S) [Horse, Ox, Rat, Bird, Hare, Ram]: Creates a link to any Flying Thunder God markers that are placed in a different dimension.

**Fuinjutsu:  
**-Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu (U)

-Four Fiend Symbols Seal (S) [Dog, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Boar, Clap Hands]: Used to seal and suppress incredibly powerful souls, spirits, or chakras.  
-Four Divine Symbols Seal (S) [Snake, Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Bird Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Bird, Tiger, Snake, Bird, Dragon, Clap Hands]: Used to seal incredibly powerful spirit or chakra to smoothly fuse it with one's own to better utilize its power.

-One-Way Heavenly Concealment Visual Jutsu (B)  
-Seal Severing Disruption Jutsu (B) [Snake, Rat, Snake, Dog, Clap]  
-Reverse Lock Unsealing Jutsu (B) [Rat, Ox, Horse, Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dog, Snake, Hare, Ram]  
-Five Seal Barrier Jutsu (C)  
-Sealing Jutsu Minor Evil Suppression Seal (C) [Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Rat]  
-One-Way Concealing Visual Jutsu (D)

**Genjutsu:  
**-Demonic Illusion Bewildering Jutsu (B) [Bird, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, Snake]  
-Demonic Illusion False Surroundings Jutsu (C)  
-Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Jutsu (D)

**Elemental Nature: **Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water, Wind, Yin and Yang

**Fire Jutsu:  
**-Fire Style: Flame Bullet (C) [Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger]  
-Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu (B) [Horse]  
-Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu (C) [Snake, Dragon, Hare, Tiger]

**Earth Jutsu:  
**-Earth Style: Bottomless Swamp Jutsu (U)  
-Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu (B) [Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog]  
-Earth Style: HeadHunter Jutsu (C)

**Lightning Jutsu:  
**-Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Jutsu (U) [Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Bird, Tiger, Ram]  
-Chidori (A) [Ox, Hare, Monkey]

**Water Jutsu:  
**-Water Style: Water Shockwave Jutsu (U) [Clap Hands]

**Taijutsu Wushu Style Southern Movement  
**-Dancing Dragon  
-Vicious Viper  
-Taming Tiger

* * *

**Ninja:** Haku Yuki _179cm_  
Birthdate: January 9th

**Wife:** Akane Uzumaki _167cm_  
Birthdate: February 17th

**Appearance:  
**-Height: 179cm  
-Hair: Long black hair that flows down to the middle of his back tied in a low ponytail style. Two long bangs on the sides of his face.  
-Fair Skinned

**Outfit: **Hooded navy blue cloak with snowwhite fur on the borders with the length reaching just pass his knees. White snowflake images printed on the back of the cloak. Unbuttoned navy blue coat with the sleeves just reaching his elbows and navy blue arm braces. Snowwhite shirt underneath and navy blue pants with the same color greaves. One ninja tool pack on right hip and another on his left. Leaf headband is worn on his forehead.

**Titles:  
**-Silent Killer Haku  
-Frost Needle Haku  
-Thousand Needles Haku  
-Haku of the Ice Style  
-Ocean Sage Haku

**Ninja Tools/Weapons:  
**-Senbon Needles

**Summons:** Ryuga-Jo Palace:  
1) Isonade (A giant shark sea monster)  
2) Namazu (A giant 25m tall 40m long catfish)  
3) Koromodako (A palm size octopus that can grow to 80m in size)

**Sage Mode: **Ocean Sage Mode, Heavenly Ocean Sage Mode

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ice Style  
-Ice Style: Shattering Ice Spear Jutsu [Hand touch ground]  
-Ice Style: Ice Barrier Dome Jutsu [Palms out in front]  
-Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu [Confrontation hand sign]  
-Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu  
-Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu  
-Ice Style: Crystal Wall Jutsu [Tiger]  
-Ice Style: Frozen Fist Jutsu  
-Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm Jutsu [Tiger]  
-Ice Style: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Jutsu [Tiger]  
-Ice Style: Freezing Mist Jutsu [Bird, Snake, Ram]  
-Ice Style: Mirror Array Clone Jutsu [Snake, Dragon, Hare, Bird]  
-Ice Style: Freezing Liquid Jutsu [Ram] (Turns ice/liquid into liquid nitrogen)

**Elements:** Water, Wind, Yin

**Water Jutsu:  
**-Hidden Mist Jutsu (U) [Ox, Snake, Ram]  
-Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (U) [Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat]  
-Water Style: Turtle Water Jutsu (U) [Dragon, Snake, Bird, Ox, Hare, and Snake]  
-Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death (B)  
-Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu (B) [Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger]

-Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (B) [Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Dragon, and Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Rat, Boar, Bird]

-Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu (C)  
-Water Style: Water Clone (C)  
-Water Style: Syrup Trap (C) [Ram, Tiger]  
-Water Style: Raging Waves (C) [Dragon, Tiger, Hare]

**Wind Jutsu:  
**-Wind Style: Passing Typhoon Jutsu (U) [Hand Clap]  
-Wind Style: Gale Force Jutsu (B) [Bird, Horse, Ram, Bird]  
-Wind Style: Air Cannon Jutsu (B) [Tiger, Bird, Boar, Rat, Clap]  
-Wind Style: Severing Blade Jutsu (C)

**Medical Ninjutsu:  
**-Chakra Scalpel

* * *

**Ninja:** Kimimaro Kaguya _195cm_  
Birthdate: June 15th

**Wife:** Kurotsuchi _164cm_  
Birthdate: September 6th

**Appearance:  
**-Height: 195cm  
-Hair: Long white hair that flows down to his waist. A long bang neatly tied on the right side of his face.  
-Fair Skinned

**Outfit: **A light purple hakama with a ripped and torn texture around the bottom. An open chested white haori with purple flower patterns and a purple rope tying it in place by his waist. Three sharp bones hang on the front right side and the front left side of the rope. His Leaf headband is hung on the left side of the rope.

**Titles:  
**-Bone Demon Kimimaro  
-Konoha's Pale Beast

**Sage Mode: **Nine Dragons Sage Mode  
-Completed through Nine Dragons Breathing Technique

**Kekkei Genkai:** Dead Bone Pulse  
-Dance of Camelia: Creates a bone sword.  
-Dance of the Honey Locust Spear: Long bone spear flies out from body.  
-Dance of the Seedling Fern: Thousands of bones protrude from the ground.  
-Dance of the Willow Vine: Long flexible bone protrusions shoot from hand to ensnare targets.  
-Dance of the Weeding Cage [Monkey, Snake]: Make bones hard but flexible and entangle target in vine like bones.

-Skeletal Wall Frame Jutsu [Ox, Boar, Ram]: Infuses bone calcium outwards and creates a wall of bones.  
-Skeletal Cage Death Trap [Snake, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Tiger]: Traps target in a cage on all five sides that slowly closes in on itself and crushes them to death.  
-Boneyard Grave [Snake, Ram, Dog, Hands to the ground]: Creates thousands of large bone protrusions and skeletons that erupt from the ground to capture, ensnare, and disrupt the battlefield.

**Kekkei Mora: **All Killing Ash Bones  
-Thousand Spears of Death

**Elements:** Earth, Yang

**Earth Jutsu:  
**-Earth Style: Bottomless Swamp (U)  
-Earth Style: Mobile Core Jutsu (U)  
-Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu (B)  
-Earth Style: Earthquake Slam (C)

**Taijutsu:  
**-Eight Inner Gates Released Formation  
-First Gate of Opening  
-Second Gate of Healing  
-Third Gate of Life

**Wushu Style Eight Extreme Fists  
**-8th Fist of Moving  
-7th Fist of Splitting  
-6th Fist of Elevation  
-5th Fist of Striking  
-4th Fist of Swaying  
-3rd Fist of Entanglement  
-2nd Fist of Spinning  
-1st Fist of Destruction

**Wushu Style Hua Fists of Striking  
**-18 Forms Primary Strike: Opens up targets defense and weakens their physical strength.  
-18 Forms Secondary Strike: Strikes to expel targets chakra.  
-12 Forms Moving Road: Maximizes damage to target.

**Wushu Style Southern Movement  
**-Vicious Viper  
-Floundering Fish

**Wushu Style Three Sovereign Hands  
**-1st Hand Suiren: A powerful taijutsu technique used to pierce and drill through target.

**Nine Dragons Breathing Technique  
**-Take nine deep breaths. Each breath takes in the surrounding natural energy and converts it into compatible chakra which can quickly restore stamina and numb pain allowing for continuous battle. The more breaths the more natural energies baptize the cells, muscles, bones, and tissues of the body eventually leading to a perfect Sage Mode specifically enhancing all Taijutsu. The Nine Dragons Sage Mode.

**Shaolin Style Six Kicks of Fury**

* * *

**Ninja:** Hanabi Hyuga _170cm_  
Birthdate: March 27th

**Husband:** Izaya Karasuma _188cm_  
Birthdate: December 3rd

**Appearance:  
**-Height: 170cm  
-Hair: Long dark brown hair that flows to the middle of her back tied in a low ponytail. Two long bangs hang down on either side of her face.  
-Fair Skinned

**Dojutsu: **Byakugan

**Hyuga Taijutsu:  
**-Eight Trigrams 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms, 128 Palms  
-Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm  
-Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven

**Elements: **Lightning, Fire

**Lightning Jutsu:  
**-Lightning Style: Falling Thunder (B) [Boar, Dog, Dragon, Tiger]

**Fire Jutsu:  
**-Fire Style: Art of the Dragon Flame Jutsu (B) [Tiger]

* * *

**Ninja: **Sasuke Uchiha _182cm_  
Birthdate: July 23rd

**Wife:** Sakura Haruno _165cm_  
Birthdate: March 28th

**Titles:  
**-Demon Eyed Sasuke  
-Sasuke of the Sharingan  
-The Dark Fire Shinobi  
-Child of Prophecy

* * *

**Ninja:** Naruto Uzumaki _180cm_  
Birthdate: October 10th

**Wife:** Hinata Hyuga _163cm_  
Birthdate: December 27th

**Titles:  
**-Hero of the Leaf  
-Child of Prophecy  
-Demon Fox Shinobi  
-Orange Hokage


End file.
